Confusion
by Alvin'sBaby80
Summary: In this story Brittany is unsure on where Alvin and her stand. This all occurs after some jealous girls from the school pass awful rumors about Brittany that got to Alvin's ears and Brittany's but they were about Alvin! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Brittany's Confusion

Ch 1

"Questions Arise"

Britney sat in her bed and stared out at the streets thinking about where she stood with Alvin. Her summer was so lonely not being able to see him because of his popularity with the band even though they were on tour together. When they were scheduled for parties he and his two brothers were on stage or off not giving them anytime together. At that point she wondered if he was cheating behind her back like one of her friends in school told her. Then memories of all the aggravation he put her through played in her mind thinking about moving on with someone else.

Jeanette saw her crying and ran to her sister holding her tight.

"Brittany pull yourself together. Why do you pay attention to those jealous girls in school? If Eleanor and I would've listened to their drama then we'd be single right now. We've known them for years and it kills them all, because they're fans and they aren't like that. Alvin made mistakes in his past and then he made up for them didn't he? He loves no other girl but you and we all know that. Next time someone tells you something like that ignore them and walk away."

In the meantime Alvin was at a signing with his brothers and some girl started to flirt with him. He signed her autograph and then when he finished she ran after him and said.

"Alvin I go to your school and have some bad news to tell you. It's about your so called girlfriend Brittany."

At that he just turned toward her and asked in an angry tone.

"What about Brittany? If you're going to start the same garbage you did before school ended, then I ain't got any time for it! I have too much on my mind right now for this drama! Simon handle this for me please; I need to get away and clear my mind. She's going to try and tell me she saw Brittany with another guy so I'll dump her and go with her instead. I'm tired of telling this obsessed fan there's no way I'll dump Brittany for her, but she just keeps it up."

He stormed off and slammed his car door. Theodore just sighed and said.

"Not again. Oh man is he going to be like this all summer? Simon should I follow him to see what his problem is or just let it go?"

Simon looked and shrugged.

"I have no idea anymore Teddy. Let me talk some sense in this trash talker's head. All she does is try so hard to break them up and I keep telling her it won't work. All I do know is that we need to make some time for the girls before they do break up. Especially after what she told Brittany during Christmas vacation. She told him if she hears another rumor about him with another girl it's over! I think that's what his problem is."

Simon looked at Teri and asked.

"What is your problem? My brother loves no one else but his girl and that's it. Why is it every time you see us perform you try to tell him that she's cheating on him? Advice to the wise knock it off or you will not be permitted in our concerts! I mean it this time. Now next time you see us live do us all a favor and stay away from Alvin! Goodbye Teri."

In the meantime Alvin sat by the shore and stared out at the waves crashing against the sand and wondered what Brittany was doing right now. An ex from his past came and sat next to him. She pulled on his hat and he grabbed it. Then he looked to his right and smiled.

"How you've been doing lately? I haven't seen you in years; what have you been up to?"

She smiled and said.

"Not much just thinking about you and me when we were younger. You're a huge rock star right now? I'm so proud of you and wish that I could be by your side since we used to be so close."

At that he gulped and said.

"Yea I know, but it's impossible. I have a policy about dating my fans, and besides I'm taken for almost 5 years. Besides right now I'm in no mood to talk to anyone I have a lot on my mind. I came to the beach to relax so I can clear my mind. Maybe another time but not today bye Chelsea."

She looked and said.

"I'll be right back Alvin. Oh before I go is there a way to hook me up with free tickets to the Chipettes concert tonight?"

He looked at her and said.

"You're a friend of Brittany's why not call her and ask her yourself? Sorry I'm not lucky enough to get them. Besides we don't really talk anymore after the rumors Teri passed around the school about her. Guess what she blamed me and we almost broke up. Nothing that Teri does will make me dump Brittany for her. Now if you'd excuse me I'm done talking."

He got up and walked away from Chelsea and sat underneath the pier. Then he put his CD player on and rested his head against the pier. A duet from their second year together played and he sighed. Hearing her voice in the track caused tears to fall to the sand. He looked to the side and saw Chelsea next to him again. He paused the CD and said.

"Chelsea I'm not in the mood to talk now leave me alone! It's a bad time for me."

He turned away from her and listened to the track on repeat. Then his cell rang and he looked at the caller id. He took the earphones off his ears and answered.

"Hey Simon thanks for dealing with Teri. I still can't forgive her for passing those awful rumors about Brittany before the school year ended. Her mouth almost caused us to break up. Was Dave upset at me because I just walked out and didn't say anything?"

Simon looked at Theodore and said.

"No he understood. Alvin you need to watch your back. Someone is scheming a plan to cause you two to break up or basically hate each other. If I knew who it was I'd tell you. Please just be very careful and don't be late tonight."

Puzzled he looked and scratched his head.

"Late for what; we're off tonight remember. Simon you've been studying too much. You need to chill out seriously."

At that Simon clenched his fist and tightened the grip on his cell phone.

"Alvin the girls are in town for their first headliner. Then after the concert we're all off for two weeks. How can you forget? Alvin besides the concert Brittany turns 16 today. How can you forget your girlfriend's birthday? That's too low even for you!"

He hit his head and said.

"Oh no I completely forgot. I'll be home is less than 20 minutes after I get Brittany something for her birthday anyway. Thanks for reminding me I owe you one."

He hung up his cell and slipped it in his pocket after he wiped the sand from his jeans from sitting in the sand. Then he picked up his cap and also brushed the sand from it before he placed it on his head. From the bush Teri watched as he headed toward his car. Then she yelled.

"Do something Chelsea before he goes to meet that dominating snob of a girlfriend. She doesn't deserve him and I do."

He heard voices and looked back. Then he shrugged and walked toward his car. He got to his car, and Chelsea pulled her ponytail out and leaned against his car staring at him. He looked and crossed his arms across his chest. Then he looked at his watch and said.

"Chelsea do you mind? I have somewhere to be in less than 2 hours. I told you I'm taken. What part of that do you not understand?"

She walked toward him seductively and he tried to move away. She grabbed his jacket collar and pushed him against the bushes and stroked his forehead gently. Then she used her two fingers and brushed them across his lips. He froze and struggled to get away from her, but just couldn't. He gazed into her eyes and then he gulped as her lips came closer to his. He freed his arm and blocked her lips from meeting his.

"No way am I kissing you now let go of me before you tick me off. I mean it Chelsea let me go! We're finished do you understand that! Stop trying to make a move on me I'm not a little boy anymore enough already!"

He pushed her away from him and shook his head. Then he spotted Teri and yelled.

"Nice try! I outsmarted you again. Give it up already will you! Now I'm tired of it and I mean it! I am with Brittany and will never dump her for you! Sorry but I got to dip! Peace!"

He drove off and Teri frowned.

"Ooh that Alvin! I'll make him mine this summer if I have to smear Brittany's name all over the place! I'll be his girl not that stuck up snob he calls his girl. Come on Chelsea we need better plans to break them up!"

Chelsea put her hair back up and followed behind her sister. Then she said.

"Exactly how are we going to pull it off? We tried everything and nothing worked. Alvin is just too smart for petty games. We should just give it up already. They're meant for one another and can definitely rock the house when they perform. Teri we're out of options here. Teri it's over. Unless we focus on causing Brittany to despise him since she's so gullible and listens to everyone when they tell her he's cheating on her with a prettier girl. Did I say that? Oh no I'm dead!"

Teri smiled slyly and said.

"No that's brilliant. It worked before maybe it will again. We just have to figure out how to pull it off! Oh let's get ready; that dominating cheerleader and her sisters take center stage thanks to Alvin's father and him of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Confusion

Ch 2

"Some Answers Discovered"

He pulled up to the house and entered the house. When he got in he called.

"Hey Simon and Theodore I'm home. Ok this isn't funny you two."

Simon exited the room and said.

"We're in your room playing a video game to keep ourselves occupied since nothing is really on TV. Alvin who do you think is scheming to break up you and Brittany? Do you have any suggestions? Maybe if you can think and come up with names we can find out and put a stop to it."

He laughed.

"Yea real smooth Simon; that would narrow it down to the entire population of girls that happen to be our fans at our high school. Don't you think that's a little too much too put down in a list. Now I don't even know what's goin on with her.

"I checked my cell and got no messages from her since we came back from our tour. Then I called her cell and got her answering machine. Something isn't right and if I do find out my suspicions of her cheating on me again are true she is going to be sorry for yelling at me when she actually bothered to call me. I'm tired of every single time one of our fans tells her I'm with them under the moonlight or wherever their minds wander. You know I used to be a flirt, but ever since we got together I barely even look at girls that look good by the way. I answer the phone and she's on the other end trying to start a fight for some dumb reason. Why can't my girlfriend be like Jeanette or Eleanor instead of listening to the trash talk and come up with some lame excuse to fight? I don't even respond just sit and listen to her constant yelling! She knows I'm back in town. Do you even think she bothered to call me oh no instead she texts me and says I'm in trouble."

Simon scratched his head and looked.

"In trouble? What did you do?"

He looked and said.

"Hello did you not just listen to me? I didn't do a damn thing except go to the signing tell off a fan and then deal with my obsessed ex girlfriend by the beach. Not one thing wrong! Oh I swear if we go tonight and she starts to fight with me I'm, walking out I don't need it!"

Theodore heard Alvin's bedroom door slam and gulped.

"Oh man we got a problem tonight! Maybe we should let him stay home and cool off he's really ticked off. You know he does have a point; every single time he tries to talk to her she goes off on him. Out of the three of us he's the most outspoken and always tries his best to let Brittany know he's true. Oh man they perform a duet tonight also; this is definitely not good. What are we going to do? Simon hello clue me in here. Are you looking to have a major problem on our hands tonight? His voice starts off the song and he's in a pissy mood!"

Simon picked up his cell and dialed Brittany's #. She looked and answered.

"Hey Simon what's up? Why hasn't Alvin called me yet? I've been waiting for his call. I have to talk to him about something. Where is he?"

Simon looked and responded.

"Umm let's say this in his room in a pissed off mood. Brittany he has a suspicion you're cheating on him like you did on his birthday this year for what reason it's beyond me. Is there any way you can come over here and talk some sense into him before his temper really goes off! It might have a lot to do with Chelsea and Teri. Please try and have a decent conversation without yelling at him when he tries to talk to you. Now you have to stop listening to all the drama you're hearing from our fans it's getting ridiculous! Now you should know that he's always been true to you even after he caught you with another guy on his 16th birthday. You should appreciate what he goes through for you in school. They talk trash and he tells them, where it's at. Out of all those girls in the school he chose to give his heart to you and will not let anything change that. You better read that chain he gave you three more times before you accuse him of cheating on you! If you don't I have news for you he will dump you to avoid the aggravation! Better replay track 1 and then get your facts straight! Bye Brittany!"

He hung up his cell and Theodore stared.

"Umm exactly how did her boyfriend's older brother calling her help the situation? Mind cluing me in! Now you really got me confused! Do you have any idea how angry he'll be if he finds out you spoke for him? Simon hello are you paying attention to me?"

He looked and said.

"Theodore go get his cell phone. I'll tell you right now why I called Brittany! After we figure this out you'll see how we'll fix the situation."

He looked.

"Don't tell me to go and get our quick tempered brother's cell phone he'll kill me! He hates when anyone touches his cell phone! That phone is his life there is no way am I going in his room and getting knocked out! You're older you go get the phone I'll pass! Go on Simon!"

Alvin appeared by the stairs.

"Ok exactly how is my phone going to help? Let me guess someone else used my girlfriend's cell and sent me that text? Like who? Why would her sisters want to cause trouble between us when they are with you two? She doesn't let anyone else use her cell but Chelsea. Oh man now I really feel stupid. I was supposed to call Brittany after 4pm today to talk about the duet tonight! Oh man I really need to hit myself for being so inconsiderate. Oh man I never told Brittany that my ex happens to be her best friend Chelsea. Real good Alvin; you bought it upon yourself this time not Brittany!"

He picked up his cell and dialed Brittany's. She saw his # and picked it up.

"Oh alright you, it's 5:30pm you're an hour and a half late calling me. What is this I hear you think I'm cheating on you? What were your exact words when I got caught Alvin? Didn't you tell me that if it happens again we're over! Yes or no? You tell me not to listen to the fans when you're even listening to it! I am in love with you Alvin Seville and wouldn't think of cheating on you again! As for your ex Chelsea thanks for not telling me. I actually trusted her and she caused all the drama between us. Thank goodness Simon called me and made me aware of it! As for the temper you seriously need to control it you're not 8 years old anymore and can do damage. Look at the build; you're practically a man well grown oh whatever! Another thing Alvin it's 8 years not almost 5. You need to replay track 14 and listen to your own words. Well now that's over. What are we singing tonight? I can't make the decision without the lead vocalist now can I? Unless it's one of the songs I start off in! The show is at 7:30 can I come by and try to figure it out, unless you want to pick me up? It's only 4:30 we can spend some time together before we go on. What do you say?"

His brothers saw a smile go across his face and he responded.

"Love puddle give me about 40 minutes and I'll pick you up and we can get a bite to eat and figure it out! See you in 40. Alvin out."

He hung up his cell and his brothers sighed with relief. He turned to Simon.

"Thanks for using the brain to help us out. I'll see you two at the concert hall. I got a date with Brittany in 40 minutes."

Simon looked.

"Next time you deal with it yourself she's your girlfriend not mine. I already paid my dues to Jeanette after being gone so long and so did Theodore. It's your turn Alvin! You know what I mean don't you? I think the song you two should perform is Until the End of time since that's you two to a t when you're not at one another's throats anyway? You know I had to say it?"

He smiled slyly.

"Sorry Simon but I already did before we left 7 months ago naturally. That's why I got yelled at 2am when I fell asleep on the jet. Well gotta dip see you two later?"

They watched as he exited the house and drove toward the hall to meet Brittany. Theodore laughed and said.

"Man he is ahead of everything especially when it comes to satisfying his better half so she doesn't get lonely! I hate him sometimes I swear but I still love him he's our brother!"

Simon laughed.

"More like a pimp I swear especially when it comes to Brittany! Oh well come Theodore let's get ready for tonight now that those two are on good terms again!"


	3. Chapter 3

Confusion

Ch 3

"Patched Up or. Not?"

While she waited for Alvin. Michael overheard her talking to Nathan.

"We can't see each other anymore. Alvin is back in town and if he finds out then I'll really be in big trouble. I enjoyed spending time with you during the summer, but now we have to keep our distance. Besides I think Chelsea has the hots for you! Get out of here before I get caught again."

Michael approached them and said.

"How would you like it if I tell him what I just heard you say to that low life? Well Brittany do you enjoy cheating on a guy who only has his heart set on you? What will it take to make you realize that Alvin isn't the insensitive fur ball you make him! The only insensitive one I see is you. He's gone 7 months and you cheat on him with a piece of trash like that bully! Ooh I wonder why he puts up with it sometimes. You know what that's it. I knew I should've taken that pic of you and Nathan on the beach but Jake told me not to. Because Alvin is already under enough stress as is being the lead singer in the hottest band in Rock and Roll! I can't see him go through the same friggin drama he's gone through in the entire 8 years you two are together! Millions of girls would do anything to be in your shoes havin him as theirs and theirs alone!"

At that point Michael saw Alvin's car pull up and said.

"Well are you going to sit there and deny it? If I was you I'd get rid of that loser before Alvin catches him by you! Then I'd love to see how you talk your way out of this one! It's too late you're busted here he comes you better be prepared to hear his mouth! As for me I'm out of here. This is me leaving!"

She gulped as he came up the path and pretended to tell off Nathan.

"Oh Nathan I told you to leave me alone I'm with Alvin and no other guy can compare to his loving! Now get away from me and get lost!"

Alvin just stood with his arms crossed across his chest and glared.

"Oh really is that how you feel about him! Well I guess my eyes are going at 16 because I just saw you kiss that piece of trash! Word to the wise Brittany I have 20/20 vision. Do you see me with glasses on? Now I'd really love to hear this excuse; you call me and accuse me of cheating on you when I was standing right there when you kissed him! What you going to say you got lonely and needed some comfort because I didn't answer the phone when you called? Well I'm waiting! Because I'll call you a liar, when you called me I answered even though I was dead tired after being on stage for close to 2 hours performing for millions of screaming fans! Excuse me for living! What did I tell you would happen if I caught you again? You know I don't even want to imagine what you two did on that beach! You know what that's it, now I'm telling you off as of right now we're over sing the duet with him cause I'm not even going to the show tonight! You just pushed my last button!"

He broke the bracelet she gave him and stormed off to his car. Then he drove back home and threw Simon the keys to the car.

"Use my car tonight after the concert to take the girls out I'm staying home! I told you she was cheating on me during the Summer, but no you tell me I'm imagining it as for going all the way with her I rather not because I have no damn trust in her! Have fun tonight I'll see you in the morning! Oh and Simon you take the stage with Jeanette on the duet just be glad your girl is true to you bro!"

Simon looked.

"Alvin have you lost your mind? I can't Love Angel is you and Brittany not me and Jeanette!"

He corrected him.

"No Simon it's the Chipettes featuring me not just Brittany and I! None of those songs made it to a single any of us can do it we're the Chipmunks and they're the Chipettes. I'm not singing and that's final! I'll go to support you, but I am not looking at that two timing never mind! My heart can't take anymore. I'm just not up for it she hurt me too many times and I'm 16 and had my heart broken into 16 pieces already! What the hell do you want me to do; keep on forgiving her every time she cheats on me? Well do you? Simon you just don't understand what she puts me through! Every time I try to prove to her that I don't want to be with nobody but her she screams at me and tries to start a fight! Listen to track 1 and see where I'm coming from! It's not me; I do my part and stay true to her no matter how many fine girls come my way and try to get with me! As for her one good looking guy flirts with her and next thing you know she's either kissing them or doing god knows what and then she runs back to me! You'll laugh when I tell you this one. I went to meet her and saw her kissing Nathan."

Theodore looks and says.

"Alvin you cheated on her more times than she cheated on you? Don't deny it either I'm your brother I saw it and always yelled at you! You just recently remained true but believe me the first 3 years you two got together she always caught you and also forgave you. She's only giving you a taste of your own medicine so don't even blame it all on Brittany! You may be right but you're also wrong too! So I'd advise you to take the stage with her and sort out the problems you two have when we take the girls out! We all know that you're madly in love with her and she is madly in love with you! Face it bro you two are made for one another but need to work on being faithful to one another! It's not that hard you know Simon and I remain true to Jeanette and Eleanor!"

Just then Brittany entered and said.

"Your brother is right Alvin. You have cheated on me too many times and I thought I'd show you how it feels when the only guy you love can't just stick with his girl friend! You had me in tears so many times that it's not even funny! Ask my sisters how many times I just sat in my room and cried because you kissed another girl with me standing right there! I cheated on you two times and hated myself every time I did it but that was the only way I could think of to let you see how it feels! Well how does it feel? You don't like it do you? Well do you? Well I'm waiting?"

He sighed and said.

"No I don't like it at all. It really hurts when I see you in the arms of another guy, but why did you choose Nathan? You know he's my worse enemy in our school after what I did to him when he wouldn't stop picking on my baby brother! Why didn't you just come to me and tell me how you were feeling? You know I would've listened and changed my ways for you! Why did you go back at me the way you did? I know I made mistakes Brittany, but I'm a huge rock star and tend to do stupid, self centered things and I never realize what those things can cause! I have girls throw themselves at me in every city we perform in. You may not realize it but sweetie I am under a lot of pressure when I'm away on tour with my brothers and I've been involved in it since I was really young! I love my fans, but as for my heart it only belongs to you and no other girl can give me the comfort and attention you do. No other girl can make this self centered rock star feel the way you do when we're together and I'm telling you this from the bottom of my heart. Meet me half way instead of constantly nagging on me. I hate getting in to a fight with you every time we're on the phone or together somewhere."

She slowly went up behind him and rested her head on his shoulder while her arms were around his waist. He smiled and grabbed her hands by his waist and sighed. "Happy Birthday Brittany. Sorry about everything but please don't do that to get back at me. I really thought you and him umm never mind forget I said anything. She glared.

"Oh no you better not even look at another girl Alvin Seville or you'll see nagging you understand? You better open your eyes and realize that I'm not a girl that will stand for you flirting with all the girls that approach you! Rock star or not I'm your girlfriend and am not going to put up with it you understand me? Now you better apologize to me for what you did earlier in front of my fans! See you're just as bad as me; oh and by the way that was all an act to prove my point! Well actually you're way more jealous than I can even compare you hot headed fur ball!"

He turned toward her and asked.

"Are you done yet? Now can I talk or would you like to continue?"

"The last time I flirted with another girl was when I turned 14. Ever since that day I haven't even looked at another girl so I don't know where that was coming from. As for you every single time I see you; you're either making out with another guy or just flirting with him to piss me off and you really do manage to piss me off! Why else you think I just listen on the other end of the phone when you try to start a fight? Well?"

He looked at her and pulled the ring from his pocket.

"You see this; it's a promise ring. I'm going to ask you to wear it but don't you ever let me catch your lips against another guys lip or you will definitely lose me! Do I make myself clear or no? I mean it Brittany I'm done warning you; I'm one guy that won't put up with it! I changed now it's your turn to do the same if you want a chance to save our already messed up relationship then you better focus on staying true to me and less on your damn popularity!"


	4. Chapter 4

Confusion

Ch 4

"Beyond Control"

She looked at Alvin as he stared at her. Then she sighed and put her finger out so he could put the ring on her finger. Then she stared at it and sighed.

"Ok I'm sorry for everything Alvin. You're right ever since your 14th birthday you haven't even looked at another girl. Please forgive me this time, and I swear I'll stay true to you. Alvin please stop ignoring me and listen to what I have to say."

He turned toward her and said.

"Yea go on I'm listening. What is it now? Don't give me that you kissing Nathan was all a front either cause I ain't buyin it you understand I know what a damn kiss looks like Brittany. What you take me for some fool! Well sorry baby girl you got the wrong guy! As for you Theodore don't you dare even say I kissed other girls when I was with Brittany that's a bunch of bull! I only flirted with them but my lips didn't touch no other girl's lips! I don't believe this all of you are ganging up on me! Oh whatever I am not going to listen to this crap!"

He slammed the front door and sat by the pool and stared at the water. Then Simon looked at Theodore and Brittany.

"I hope you two are satisfied now. Alvin is right you know he has remained true to Brittany all the 8 years they're together and I can vouch for him. You two get out there and apologize to him now I mean it enough! As for you Brittany I can't believe you stood there and put all the blame on him. He caught you more times than you did and the only thing he ever did was flirt nothing else! So don't even go there now enough of the garbage it's either you want to be with him or not? That promise ring is a sign that he only loves you no one else like we've tried to tell you a million times!"

Theodore was the 1st to go by Alvin.

"Alvin are you crying? I didn't mean it that way honest I guess I didn't think before I spoke. I'm very sorry. Alvin please stop ignoring me I'm your brother and shouldn't have taken her side!"

Alvin looked and said as he wiped the tears.

"I'm used to it by now Theo. I just can't believe you said that about me. How many times do I yell at the fans and tell them I'm taken well! Now you tell me one time you saw me kiss another girl after I got with Brittany? Go on try and remember; you can't because I never did like I told her! She's the one that kisses every friggin guy that flirts with her! I have lost count on how many times I caught her and played it off like nothing!"

Theodore looked and said.

"Ok you made your point. Alvin stop getting so pissed off when she tries to talk to you. Now I'm sending her out here so you two can talk and you better listen and talk instead of yelling!"

He looked and nodded.

"Fine now get off my back about it. I was only trying to make a point when I yelled. Go on and send her out here. You better tell her not to yell at me and talk."

Theodore entered the house and Brittany sat by him near the pool and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ok you're right. I'm sorry for saying that about you. Please look at me Alvin and stop ignoring me because I made a mistake and blamed you! Alvin please can we just put our past behind us and focus on fixing the damage we umm I caused? Are you listening to me Alvin? Alvin this isn't funny!"

He smiled slyly and lifted her chin then their lips met and he embraced her. She looked and returned his approach moving her hands inside his shirt and he grabbed them.

"Don't you dare try that again? I'm still angry at you. Consider yourself lucky I gave you a kiss and didn't dump you. Now this time I mean it you do it again we're finished understand me? I'm not playing Brittany enough of your games!"

She looked and said.

"Ok Alvin I get it. Are we still going to sing together or are you still to angry to take the stage with me? Please don't drop out of the duet because I made a mistake and pissed you off! I really missed you while you were gone and would've made love to you the night before you left but I was too scared and fainted. I didn't mean to faint it's just I wasn't expecting you to try that with me after everything I put you through. Both of my sisters experienced love the night before you 3 left and I wished we also did then I wouldn't have felt so lonely and call you every night while you were gone."

He looked at her and said.

"Then you should've thought about that before you betrayed my trust Brittany! Did you and that jerk do anything on the beach that night when Jake sent me that pic to my cell? Do you have any idea how pissed off at you I was that night when we were on the phone?"

She looked and said.

"I knew you were mad but didn't know why? No Alvin nothing happened with me and Nathan? We just sat on the shore and looked at the waves crash against the shore. I was actually thinking about you and he got angry at me and left! I don't know what I was thinking when I cheated on you with him. Umm did I say that?"

He looked and said.

"Yea you did and you actually admit it. I don't know Brittany but you better stop with the cheating and makin me jealous! I've really had it up to here and it better end. Now about singing with you on stage I will, but don't expect me to talk to you tonight after the concert even though you and your sisters are here for an entire week until Ms. Miller comes back from her sister's. Let's go get a bite to eat I'm starving and I can also hear your stomach growling."

She followed him into the house and he ran up to his room and left her downstairs on the couch. Simon looked and asked.

"So is everything ok with you two again? It would be so nice to go through one day without you two at each other's throats."

She sighed.

"It's as good as it can get. I really hurt him and didn't realize he already knew about Nathan and I until he told me about the pic Jake sent him on the celly in a text message. Don't worry it'll all change because I'm not doing it anymore. If any girl wants to get him they gonna have a big problem you'll see what I mean after you hear our newest single. What's with you two and my sisters anyway; 7 months ago you made love and now you're not talking that's not good you know that."

Simon corrected her.

"Who said that Jeanette and I are not talking? I just got off the phone with her Ms. Know It all and Theodore also talked to Eleanor so there. You messed up no one else so don't even go blaming me and Theodore; Brittany! You had your chance the same night your sisters did and you fainted. So it's no big deal you just have to wait now until he trusts you enough and focus on staying loyal to our brother Alvin."

Alvin appeared by the stairs and said.

"Ok I think you two yelled enough. I already had that conversation with her leave it alone already. We're going for a bite to eat would you like to join us or not? Or do you two have plans of your own with the girls? Oh did I forget to mention once you get a taste of love you tend to get addicted to it! If I didn't then I am now and will see you two later bye now!"

Simon looked and said.

"Oh you're real funny Alvin I am not addicted so don't even go there. At least my girl isn't afraid of me and faints when we try to get serious! "

Alvin laughed and said.

"Oh yea that's real mature Simon. You don't fool me bro I know for a fact you just got some cause I heard it when I came out of my room. Besides you're on cloud 9 again. That's why your door is still closed right? Whatever deny it if you want to but I know better. Theodore do you and Eleanor want to join us or would you rather stay here? I wouldn't if I was you two cause Simon has that look in his eyes again. Addicted like I said. Well if you and Eleanor would like to join Brittany and I then let's go already. Simon you better be done before Dave gets back at 5:30pm so we can head to the hall where the girls are performing. I won't be here to cover your back this time like I was earlier. So you better think before you go ahead. Anyway we're out see you when we get back Simon and have fun!"

Simon's face turned red and he yelled.

"A-L-V-I-N get back here so I can kill you! Ooh you get on my nerves I swear!"

Then he heard Jeanette's voice.

"Oh Simon you have some time to make up for I'm waiting!"

Alvin laughed as Simon ran up the stairs and closed his door quickly behind him. Alvin used his key and locked the front door and let everyone in the car. Then he drove toward the boardwalk where they would talk and get a bite to eat before the girls went on stage."

Theodore looked at Alvin and said.

"Boy nothing gets past you does it? I'm just glad I'm not addicted to Eleanor's loving like Simon is to Jeanette's!"

Eleanor glared.

"What was that Theodore? Oh don't you even go there we also did before your brother got to your house with Brittany with the yelling! So stop playing innocent you're not!"

Brittany held her ears.

"Oh alright enough of the rubbing it in already! I am afraid to because we've been through way too much for him to even trust me! Now shut up about it! I heard it the first night it happened and am not in the mood to hear it tonight! Now please change the subject! Alvin tell them to shut up already they're not listening to me!"

He glared at Theodore.

"Enough of that Theo. I mean it I don't really care about it either especially right now! Now shut your trap and eat your food before I shut you both up! Now you're starting to rub it in my face like Simon was the 1st night he experienced Jeanette's loving! ENOUGH ALREADY I MEAN IT!!!!!!"

They finally shut up and Brittany sighed with relief.

"Thank you Alvin now we can talk about the set we sing together on stage. Dave said we're allowed to perform 3 out of the 14 we recorded. Which one of the love songs should we end it with; A Whole New World, Until the End of Time, or Beauty and the Beast?"

He sipped his water and said.

"Definitely Until the End of Time since that's basically our song don't you think? Besides isn't that your favorite love song on that CD? I know it's my favorite because I have it on repeat when I go to bed at night. Ok that's one song now what about the other 2? I already know you want to sing Love Angel so that's 2 now we only need one more to start it with…It should be one you start off on. But which one?"

She looked and smiled slyly when she hit track 13…."How about Fly Like Me" you're always rapping along to it when you have it on? Am I right Alvin and I start the song off."

He smiled and said.

"Ok fine we'll start it with Fly like me if that's how you feel about it? Now we decided on the songs lets eat our food so we can make it back in time for the Limo to pick us up. I'm dying to hear the single you're talking about that will make the other girls think twice before they try to get with any of us."


	5. Chapter 5

Confusion

Ch 5

"Moment of Truth"

While he sat by the pier with her his mind wandered to the night before they left for the tour. He looked at her and sighed while the memories of the passionate kisses in the living room while they watched a movie played in his mind. How close he was to experiencing love for the 1st time and then how Brittany fainted and he caught her before she hit the floor. After that night he was afraid to even attempt it again because of the fear she had in her eyes after she fainted.

Brittany knew what was on his mind and asked.

"Are you still mad at me because of the night before you boys left? I know that's what is on your mind Alvin we're together 8 years. I don't know what came over me that night; all I could think of was experiencing your loving before you got there and then when it was time I just couldn't handle it and fainted."

He looked at her as she rested her head on his shoulder and said.

"Yea I know I caught you before you hit the floor. I just wish I knew why you feared me that night. Brittany I never put pressure on you and that night you really turned me on. I was so sure that finally after all those years of being together you would trust me enough to move ahead, but when it was about to happen I saw the fear in your eyes. At that point I backed down because I was afraid that you'd hate me if I went forward. Now I can't even sleep without visions of us in the state my brother Simon is in right now play in my mind. I just want you to know I'm never attempting it again until you get over that fear. Don't try to change my mind either it won't work."

She sighed and said.

"You can't be serious. Alvin please don't tell me that. I am

Not enjoying listening to my two sisters talking about every time they get hot and heavy with your brothers it hurts. Then Jeanette says.

"I can't believe you two still haven't. What's he waiting for?"

At that he looked.

"Excuse me she said what? You know she really has her nerve a relationship is not all about how many times you get laid dam nit. There's so much to a relationship that people are clue less I swear. One question though why are you bringing it up all of a sudden? You haven't even mentioned it since the night before I left for my tour and then several times on the phone! Tell me what you want from me Brittany. I aint no psychic you know! Sorry but there's not enough trust in you to allow us to get there. Every time I turn around you're accusing me of cheating and always lookin for a fight! Where is the trust in me hmm? Well I'm waiting. Why can't you just ignore your sisters when they start on you what do you think I do every time they ask? I walk away from my brothers and shoot hoops to ignore their bragging! They get mad but that's the breaks. We have a lot more to worry about in our relationship than satisfaction right now and you know I'm right don't deny it either! Sorry but you're just going to have more patience than you do right now I'm not sure I can trust you enough."

She sighed and said.

"I understand Alvin. I'm just telling you all I do is dream about making love to you from the late night into the daylight hours that's what you do to me."

He looked at her and said.

"Whoa babe run that by me one more time! Whoa so you're telling me your constant nagging and accusing is your cover up to prevent me from knowing you're ready to take our relationship a step farther! Don't you think that's a little too hard to take in? Especially after you fainted when we were so close! Ok I'm not listening to this there's no way in hell you want it that bad that you'd take it out on me the way you do? Unless you're trying to push me to make the 1st move. Not going to happen anytime soon sorry! I just can't put my trust in you! You've cheated way too many times on me!"

She looked at him and said.

"Please don't sit there and deny it either? I can see the desire in your eyes every time we're alone Alvin! I'm not stupid you know! Get the hell over yourself and make a move already! Oh whatever!! I'm going to finish my lunch and you can sit there alone! I'm telling you I'm ready and you're ignoring me like usual fine be like that see if I care! Ooh you're self centered I swear and thoughtless too!"

He ran after her and said.

"Oh really now! I'll give you self centered! You're the one that runs away every time we just get a little close so don't go blaming this on me! I've been ready since our 2nd year anniversary but didn't make a move because I didn't want to disrespect you Ms. Know It all! So there and after you fainted the last time I just decided to stop trying! Now if you'd excuse me I have to call my brother to make sure he's up!"

He picked up his cell and dialed Simon. Simon was asleep when he heard his cell and answered.

"Alvin what time is it? Thanks for calling me I'm about to get up anyway. How is everything with you and Brittany? Sorry about rubbing it in but I just expected you to be experienced before any of us! You just seem the type that doesn't want to wait! Especially having a girl like her! Ok enough about that subject what time are you 4 getting here? The limo comes at 6:15pm and Dave is due home oh shit at any minute! Oh Alvin I'll talk to you when you get back I need to straighten up my room before my but gets busted! By the way you're right I'm addicted and don't know how to get away! Help me please!"

Alvin laughed.

"Don't get her in the mood that's all you have to remember. Especially being alone in the house all by yourselves sorry bro but that's temptation capitalized! Hop in an ice cold shower and you'll be fine see you in about 20 Alvin out!"

Eleanor saw Brittany and ran to her.

"What made you faint that night? I mean Brit we had the same conversation earlier about how much we longed for their touch and you were the most impatient. Are you telling me that you were that blind on what he wanted that night? I mean it's not really a big deal but you two have been together 8 years it's about time to let him love you the way you want to be loved. My suspicions are that he'll probably be better at it then his two brothers!"

Alvin looked.

"Are you quite done Eleanor? Now why are you even saying that? Can we please get on another subject please I really don't want to hear it! I heard enough from my brothers and don't need it now especially from my girl's youngest sister! We really should be going don't you'll think? Brittany you can drive back my head is killing me with all the yelling!"

She took the keys and they all got in and she drove toward his house. After she parked the car he went into his room and laid down to suppress the pain he felt from ear to ear. She ran to the medicine cabinet and grabbed an aspirin. Then she bought it to his room and gave him a cup of water to wash it down. She lay on the bed next to him and said.

"Ok you're right I'm really scared to go that far. That's the reason I fainted last time because you came onto me so quick. I didn't know what to do and just couldn't think straight and then I fainted. Thanks for catchin me by the way. You didn't mean what you said earlier by the pier did you?"

He smiled slyly and said.

"No believe me I'll try again but I hope the next time I attempt it you let go of the fear and let it happen? Me came on to you? I did not you're the one who nearly attacked me Brittany. Do you have any idea how weak I felt at that point? Then you fainted and scared the daylights out of me! I thought you got hurt because you were out for nearly an hour! Now that we had that conversation are you ok now? Stop calling me insensitive because I'm far from it and not really self centered either! Would an insensitive fur ball give his girl a promise ring? No he wouldn't."

She looked into his blue eyes and said.

"You know we haven't made out once since you came home Alvin. You only kissed me once what's it with that?"

"You didn't ask at all since I came home! All you have to do is ask me?"

She looked into his eyes and felt his lips brush against hers and then she felt her body descend to his bed and she embraced him tightly. His hands moved inside her blouse and she sighed. Then she raised her arms above her head and felt it slip off. He made sure his door was locked and continued to kiss her with passion. She just lay in the bed motionless as they made out full of passion. She moved her hands to his shirt and he grabbed them.

"Not so fast Brittany; Dave will be here shortly! If we get started then we won't be able to stop and then I'm going to get yelled at like usual! This will have to do for now until we can get away somewhere where we can't be disturbed."

He let her up when he heard Dave's car and wiped the sweat from beneath his cap. She replaced her blouse and washed off her face in his bathroom. Then she fixed her hair and said.

"When we do I hope you make the wait worth it Alvin! Not as fast as your brothers and my sisters! I want it to last as long as you can make it!"

He smiled slyly and said.

"Don't worry I will make the wait worth it! Come on we have to get downstairs before they start asking questions!'

He tipped his cap to the side and sat on the couch next to Theodore and Eleanor. Then he signaled Brittany to sit on his lap. She sat down and rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. He stroked her forehead gently and held her close to him while they watched a movie together. Simon sat by him and asked.

"You two finally?"

He shook his head.

"Umm no what are you nuts it's only been 10 minutes! What kind of question is that? Stop asking me will you? Keep it up and Dave will find out Simon just sit down and relax so you can come down from cloud 9! Will you listen to me already Dave is staring right at you and Jeanette!"

Theodore also realized that Dave was staring right at Simon and said.

"Alvin is right Simon you need to calm down before you get caught! It's still allover your face. Man you really got it bad!"

Jeanette thought fast and got something cold to drink for everyone and said.

"Here drink this Simon and it'll cool you down before your father asks any questions you can't answer! We really need to learn how to control ourselves it's a little ridiculous that every time since we did for the 1st time neither of us can get enough!"

Brittany looked and said.

"Yea tell me about it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Confusion

Ch 6

"Time for the Chipettes to Shine"

The limo came at 6pm and the couples and Dave entered. While they headed toward the hall the girls fell asleep on the boys. Alvin looked down and stroked Brittany's forehead gently as he looked out of the window. Simon spotted Chelsea and tapped Alvin.

"Yo Alvin, Chelsea is in the crowd. What are we going to do? You know how sneaky she is. We're going to have a huge problem on our hands once we exit the limo. The last thing we all need is Brittany to lose her temper."

Alvin also saw Chelsea and said.

"Maybe we'll be lucky and she won't try anything."

They pulled up and he gently shook Brittany.

"Come on we're here. It's your big night. Besides it's the first night we actually take the stage together. Don't make your fans wait either."

Theodore saw the cameras flash and said.

"Alright time for us to shelter our eyes so the cameras don't blind us. Alvin lose the cap and we won't have problems just until we get inside."

Brittany laughed.

"You're asking for a miracle he never takes it off especially in public. Don't worry I'm here let her try and take his cap and she'll watch what I do to her."

She spotted Chelsea and glared at her. Then Alvin took her hand as they exited the limo. They walked toward the entrance and Alvin put his hood over his cap to hide it. He hoped that he would be able to pull it off or end of pulling Brittany off of her because she doesn't know how to quit. While they walked she said.

"Alvin if she tries anything I'm going to teach her a lesson about messin with my man. You think I'm playin you have the wrong idea."

Right at the entrance Chelsea called and held up his cap.

"Oh Alvin look what I have."

He felt his head and realized his cap was gone. Brittany also realized it and snatched it from her hand. Then she put it back on his head. Then she glared at Chelsea.

"Touch my man's cap again and I'll severely injure you! Now back the hell off of him; Alvin is mine! I mean it Chelsea now it's on! You gone pressed my last button!"

He gulped and then he gently pulled her hand. They entered the hall and he sighed with relief after Brittany and her sisters entered their dressing room. Then he looked at his two brothers.

"Bros we have a major problem. This signing might end up with me breaking up a fight between my ex and my girlfriend. Oy Vey why is this happening to me? If not tonight then when I least expect it! Chelsea is obsessed with me and now she ticked off Brittany! We're in for a long night I swear!"

Brittany came out the dressing room and said.

"Come on boys we're ready. We're just chillin in our dressing room to relax before we hit the stage. Alvin did I scare you when I got your cap back from Chelsea?"

He gulped and said.

"Umm just a little bit. I knew sooner or later she'd get on your nerves and you'd end up telling her where it's at. I told you that she wouldn't leave me alone even though I keep on telling her I'm with you."

He sat on the couch and she sat on his lap. Then he saw the paper she was reading and asked.

"What is that you're reading? Is that the song you ladies are debuting tonight?"

She looked and smiled slyly.

"Yea it is why do you want to see it by any chance? Do you want to look at it and let me know what you think since you're the pro in the business? It's the 1st song my sisters and I actually wrote by ourselves. Don't you write songs? I mean you're the lead singer of the Chipmunks."

He looked and sighed.

"Yes of course I do. I'm currently working on a song and trying to get it written so it'll make it on the CD due out this fall. Sure I'll take a look at it and let you know."

She handed it to him and rested her head on his shoulder while she played with the zipper on his jacket. He looked at her fingers playing with the zipper and asked.

"What are you doing? It's the jacket you got me this Christmas what's wrong?"

She looked and sighed.

"Oh nothing just bored I guess. Besides you with the jacket on is making my body heat up."

He looked and put the paper down then he took it off and put his arm behind her head.

"Is that better Brittany? Sorry it seems to be a habit with wearing a jacket."

She just sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. With his free hand he rubbed her shoulders and went back to reading the song in his hand. He carefully read the lyrics and then he looked up.

"Whoa Brittany talk about an instant hit. That's a really good song. How long did it take you and your sisters to write it if you don't mind me asking? This song might just be the Chipettes first hit single.

She smiled and asked.

"You really think so Alvin or are you just being nice to me? That song took us all summer to write. Jeanette wanted to add pieces with you 3 singing, but you were on tour."

He looked and said.

"No it's fine just the way it is. Having pieces with us in it might just throw off the whole concept of the song. This is a message you 3 are sending out to the girls that try to get with us. The last thing you need is pieces with us in it."

She felt better after he told her about the song. Then she looked at Jeanette.

"See told you it wouldn't sound right with the boys in it or shall I say our men. It's got to be us no one else. Come on Jeanette and Eleanor that's our cue. See you when you join me on stage Alvin, and enjoy the concert boys Ciao 4 now!"

Alvin and his brothers headed to the VIP section and took their seats by Dave who was already seated. He heard Chelsea's voice and buried his head in his hands. She took his cap again and he got angry.

"Chelsea cut the crap and give me my damn cap! I'm sick of it now enough! Let go of it now I mean it, and stop looking for trouble!"

Brittany saw her with Alvin's cap and looked at her watch. Jeanette also saw it and gulped.

"Oh boy now we have a problem. Brittany don't do anything stupid. We go on in 7 minutes. She's not worth it! Brittany!"

Brittany snuck up behind Chelsea and yanked Alvin's cap from her hands and put it back on his head. Then she pulled him close to her and placed a kiss on his lips. He froze and embraced her returning the approach.

"Whoa talk about pushy! Thank you Brittany! Now go on stage I'll be fine now! I think she ran out with tears in her eyes after she saw that. Go tear up the stage I'll see you in a bit."

Chelsea sunk in her chair and Simon and Theodore high five Alvin. Simon looked at him and said.

"Whoa she can be a bad ass if she wants to especially when it comes to you. You have lip gloss on your teeth. He wiped it with his handkerchief and sighed. He heard the MC.

"Ladies and gentlemen for the 1st time live and on stage here are the Chipettes. Ladies take it away! Tell em Jeanette.

Simon saw her come forward and stared into space. Alvin moved his hand by his face. Umm Simon hello you there; anyone home?"

Then he looked and also stared.

'Whoa talk about amazin' this is definitely a hit'

Jeanette started it off.

…Get it…

So you say.

That you don't.

Think that me and him gon last.

And you say.

That I need to think about the past.

When that chick was callin.

Playin on the phone-4 in the morning talking.

It's about to be on.

If she don't back up off me.

Eleanor came forward and Theodore gulped as she sang.

And now you say.

That I changed.

And you don't like the how I get down.

Tellin' him.

I ain't even gonna stick around.

Just cause you see me on the TV.

You think I'm a leave my baby.

Just because I'm sittin next to Diddy.

Alvin watched as Brittany came up to the front and glared at Chelsea sitting behind Alvin trying to take his cap again. He felt her hand and snatched it from her. Then he put it in his pocket and crossed his arms by his chest while he watched his girl on stage.

Brittany:

So tell me what you on.

Tell me what the hell you want.

Need to worry bout your own.

I'm a have to put you on blast.

Cause we look so fresh together.

Can't nobody do it better.

Eleanor came up again

And I don't care what they say.

I'm goin' to stay with my baby.

All 3 on the chorus

Tell me why you in my B-I-Z

Your gon make me get my Vaseline.

You don't want to catch the 3rd degree.

Back up I need 50 feet.

I don't think you really want it(Haa)

I don't think you really want it (Haa)

I don't think you really want it.

I don't think you really want it.

Simon sat and sunk in his seat as Jeanette came forward again.

Jeanette:

I peep game, when you said.

"That he's not the right man for me"

But real talk…(Aay)

You just want get with my man.

You know you stay blowin' up his cell.

On the regular day to day.

I know you feelin him.

Alvin watched as Brittany came forward again and was mesmerized.

So tell me what you on.

Tell me what the hell you want.

Need to worry bout your own.

I'm a have to put you on blast. (Ooh)

Cause we look so fresh together (Ooh)

Can't nobody do it better. (Ooh)

The chorus again with all 3.

Theodore and Alvin watched as Brittany came forward with Eleanor and their mouths dropped. Chelsea's face turned red and she turned to Teri.

"Wait until at the party I'm going to wipe the pavement with that little snob. Now she gonna have a big problem with me! She wanna call me out now Alvin will see if she'll really fight to keep him or if it was all talk!"

Alvin overheard the argument and remained silent. Then he listened to Brittany and Eleanor on the next verse.

You mad cause.

He with me.

And you ain't got him first.

He told me,

His homey…

Said that you was the worst.

(Spoken)

You ain't gettin' it like I'm getting it.

You ain't pimpin' like I'm pimpin.

Hope you don't think I'm listenin….

This what you sound like to me.

At that verse Brittany rapped.

Breeze…

Blowin in the wind.

(Oh no)

Baby please believe

(Baby please believe it)

Cause its 70 degrees,

It's sunny over here.

(So you….)

You can stay up out my ear

(Hey)

The final time the chorus is sung and Brittany and her sisters retreat to their dressing room to change for the next track. Alvin left the seat and ran to the dressing room and knocked. Jeanette answered and asked.

"What's wrong Alvin? Come in we're not due back on stage for 5 minutes."

He looked and said.

"It's Chelsea; Jeanette after she heard that song now she wants to fight your sister! Something about Brittany being talk and no action! I don't know what to do now! I don't want to see Brittany hurt my ex can really fight!"

Brittany looked.

"Alvin I can fight what are you worried about? She starts a fight with me then I'll show her what I'm made of. Stop worrying she won't hurt me. Go on back to your seat we're due on stage in a few seconds. Stop worrying please. I'll be fine. Love you. I'll see you after our last few songs on stage. Go on."

He gave her a kiss and then he went back to his seat and watched the rest of the concert in silence. Simon tapped him and asked.

"Where did you disappear to? Dave was looking for you Alvin."

He looked and said.

"I just needed to talk to Brittany about something gee. After they finish their set I take the stage and perform 3 songs with her. Where else would I go? Man Simon stop driving me crazy will you! I'm trying to watch the concert now shh."


	7. Chapter 7

Confusion

Ch 7

"One on One"

Alvin and his brothers watched in silence while the girls performed on stage. Chelsea grabbed Alvin's cap again and he grabbed it from her. Then he moved two seats up front to get away from her. Brittany just stared as Alvin crossed his arms by his chest while he watched the rest of their performance. Then she also got angry and you could hear it in her voice as she sang. Simon heard Chelsea again and turned toward her.

"Do you mind shutting up already. Chelsea you're looking for trouble and believe me you're really going to regret messin with my brother. Brittany may seem nice but when it comes to her man she will not just stand and take it. I advise you to think before you challenge her to a fight. Now shut up and let us finish watchin the concert without you and your mouth goin! Alvin come back up here and sit by us and ignore her. It might help for you to take off your cap until you go on stage with Brittany?"

He took off his cap and put it in his pocket. Then he sunk down in the chair next to Simon and sat silently as he watched the remainder of the concert. He took a glance at his watch and then tapped Simon.

"I'll see you after our performance. Wish me luck I'm definitely going to need it especially with the pissy mood Brittany is in now. See you two at the signing."

He put his cap back on his head and made his way to the stage entrance and grabbed his microphone. Then he waited until Eleanor and Jeanette exit the stage…The MC says.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen in less than 6 minutes Rock n Roll's youngest couple will hit the stage together for the 1st time."

Brittany saw Alvin and ran to him. He smiled at her and asked.

"Are you sure you're still up for this performance? You seem like you're in a really pissy mood? Brittany I took care of Chelsea stop worrying please."

She smiled as she rested her head on him and said.

"I'm not worried. Just tired of her trash talking me because I'm with you and she's not lucky enough to be with you. I'm just letting you be aware if she keeps it up I'm going to severely injure her because now she's getting on my last nerve! You better not stop me either Alvin she wants me to prove a point that I ain't gon put up with it then she's gonna see what I do to her! That song we debuted tonight was the truth that's exactly how all 3 of us feel."

He looked at her and said.

"Yea I kind of figured it when I looked at it earlier. Brittany I have no intentions on getting in between you two if you get into it. I just want you to be careful she's very sneaky and unpredictable. Come on let's relax a bit until we take the stage together? By the way you Chipettes were amazing up on that stage. Your performance blew my brothers and me away!"

She smiled at him and said.

"We learned from the best band in rock n roll Alvin. Especially after I tried to upstage you in the 1st movie we starred in with you 3."

He just laughed.

"I'm a natural on the stage because I've been in the business for such a long time. By the way you failed to upstage me in the movie we won in the end. Enough about that ; now all we need to do is focus on our relationship issues and try not to fight so much."

She looked at him and nodded.

"Yea I know that Alvin. It would be easier if my sisters would lie off of the satisfaction issue they're driving me nuts! Are you sure that you don't mind performing Love Angel? That song has a habit of causing you to heat up for some reason. Are you sure that you're not lying to me about waiting?"

He looked and said.

"What does the song have to do with that? I'm not wearing my jacket Brittany I'll be fine please stop worrying. You need to calm down now. Go on it's your cue. I'll see you on stage go on now."

She ran to the stage and he sighed with relief that she didn't catch him in the lie. The truth of the matter is every time he sings that song or listens to it he gets the urge and goes to the next track, but he didn't want to hurt Brittany's feelings because on that whole CD that song is her favorite next to End of Time. He knew tonight when he hits that stage with her on the track he's going to have to remain in control and not get nervous or he'll upset her.

He walked toward the stage and listened as Brittany began it.

Brittany:

He comes in and joins Brittany

Love angel a touch of heaven from me  
Love angel my love is all you need  
Love angel you can depend on me  
Love angel Im gonna be your love angel

Brittany:

First we'll get into the showers boy  
And make love for hours boy  
Tonight your gonna be all mine  
Make the greatest love all times  
And youll wont get enough of my heavens touch

Together:

Love angel a touch of heaven from me  
Love angel my love is all you need  
Love angel you can depend on me  
Love angel Im gonna be your love angel

Brittany:

Can you imagine boy you and me going above the sky  
Physical attraction follow me Im gonna be your guide  
Chain reaction once we start boy we cant stop  
You and me climaxin we'll be taking this love straight to the top

Alvin:

Yea... JS... Said somebody's... Whoo... Callin me...  
Hello Ladies from around the way  
I thought I heard somebody call my name  
I'm here to take you out this pourin rain  
And cuddle you just like a small cafe  
Soothe your body and put your mind at rest  
You don't believe than ask JS  
From the sofa to the bed to the floor  
I'm bout to take you straight through Heaven's door.

Brittany:

However you want me to touch you boy.  
However you want me to feel you boy.  
However you want me to kiss you boy.

Alvin and Brittany end it:

I'll do it, I'll do it, I'll do it

The song ended and the audience clapped. The next song was in about 2 minutes. He sat on the side of the stage to get a drink of water because his throat was dry and he needed to get rid of the dryness because the next song was him rapping in it. Besides he needed something to cool him down after that song. He felt the ache below and ignored it while he sat and drank his water. Still worried that Brittany would start asking questions because of his face after that performance.

In the meantime Brittany ran to the dressing room and changed for the last time. Her sisters saw her and asked.

"What's with Alvin? He's been acting weird since you ended that song. Are you sure that song didn't get him in the mood cause when we play it for his brothers we get them in the mood."

Brittany looked at her sisters and shook her head.

"Now you two are acting way beyond immature. We sang that song a million times and he's been fine. Oh don't even go there I'm not listening to this. I'm due on stage in a few seconds. I'll see you two at the signing. Go keep Simon and Theodore company while we perform and don't bring it up to me again! Now enough already!"

Alvin heard her yelling and shook his head. Then he sat back down by the stage and sighed. She walked by him and smiled at him. Then she made her way to the stage to start the next track. While she started the song she looked at him standing there with his cap turned to the back. Jeanette and Eleanor made their way down to where Simon, Theodore, and Dave were sitting. Simon looked and said.

"Wow you girls were amazing! That performance literally blew my brothers and me away! Is that how you 3 really feel especially Brittany?"

Jeanette laughed.

"Thank you Simon we learned from the best rock n roll band, and yes that is how we really feel especially Brittany. I'm just glad that Brittany and Alvin aren't at each other's throats tonight. They're actually getting along and enjoying the time on stage together! Are we dreaming?"

Theodore laughed and said.

"No we're all wide awake. It just took them a while to figure out that they really have too many issues in their relationship and can't constantly fight about them. The fighting alone was endangering their relationship that's why my brother had to deal with so much drama! I'm just glad he realized it before he did something he'd regret! Well anyway let's sit back and enjoy the rest of the concert!"

Jeanette and Eleanor snuggled up to the boys and sighed. Then they all watched in silence as Brittany took the stage one more time.

"You've been around the world and had a hundred girls. But you've never had a girl like me! Ladies and Gentlemen here's Alvin!! Give it up! Take it away!"

He came to the stage and started the rap:

I've been around the world. Thought I've seen it all. Her shape, Her color but I needed love. Back of my jeep all cozy and all. On the hunt for the girls were like my day to day. Get them alone; tempt them and then fade away. I get it good but problem was that most would fade away. Until the day that I laid eyes on her pink pants. And you can bet she was a God from a distance. It took a minute to come to my senses. The perfect match as God as my witness. Now for the 1st time I opened my eye, put my class in the act. Take a glass and toast to the sky. Baby girl come along for the ride. You know why. Cause I've been.

She sang.

Cause you've been around the world and had a hundred girls. But you've never had a girl like me

Alvin rap:

Now I'd never had a girl that was so fly. Heard guys would come around so shy. You have them shaking in their boots and I know why. They can't handle the truth and that's no lie. As for me I'm the one you were dreaming of. When you saw me I was the one you were scheming on. I knew we'd hit it off. Let's take a flight cause the world is our playground. My house is full of loot down in A Town. Silk sheets so it's soft when you lay down. Speaking of lay when I get down I stay down. That's no one better baby girl than me. You got me heading in a positive direction. You got my vote when you're up for re election cause all I wanna do is give you love and affection!

She ended with the chorus and he smiled. Then he walked off the stage for a second and took a sip of his water. In the audience Chelsea's mouth dropped open and she was shocked. Jeanette looked back and said.

"Let me guess you never knew Alvin could rap. Man you don't know anything bout your ex. I know more about him than you ever will that's just pathetic!

Simon looked.

"Umm Jeanette can you not look for trouble please. My brother's ex is a quick tempered girl and will go after you. Just stay quiet and let her act all stupid. What do you care for? You have me, Eleanor has Theodore and as for Brittany she's got the romantic one out of the 3 of us enough already! Dave is looking right at you."

She just sighed and snuggled back up to him. He rubbed her shoulders and shook his head. Then Chelsea came out with a smart remark.

"Yea tell her Simon. I will do anything to get him back in my arms even if it means fight your wimpy little sister who can't fight her way out of a paper bag! Yea that's what I said you sister Brittany can't fight all she can do is talk trash! What you gonna do Jeanette?"

Brittany looked at her watch and heard Chelsea. Then she stormed off to the audience and glared at Chelsea.

"Excuse me what was that remark? Let me enlighten you Ms. Tough if it comes down to you and I one on one prepare to lose cause I'm the quiet type and you know what they say about the quiet type. They say we are the most violent so I advise you to get your mind off of Alvin cause he's mine and you are not going to take him from me do I make myself clear! One more time you start with any of my sisters, me or my man you're going to have a fight on your hands do I make myself clear? Now if you'd excuse me I have one more song to hit the stage with my man on! I mean it Chelsea now you're really gettin me angry! Shut up and watch the rest of the concert, or leave! No one is stopping you either! You better quit while you're ahead or else!"

Alvin just watched from the stage and shook his head. Then he grabbed his microphone and started off the last song.

Brittany listen. I Woke up this morning and heard the TV saying something about disaster in the world and it made me wonder where I'm going. Theres's so much darkness in the world but I still see some beauty left in you girl. What you give me lets me know I'll be alright.

She grabbed his hand and they sang together.

Now if your love was all I had in this life then it would be enough until the end of time. So rest your weary heart and relax your mind cause baby girl I'll love you until the end of time…..

As they continued to sing He grabbed her waist and she held his hands by her waist and followed his lead vocals. She felt so secure in his arms that during the entire song she smiled while they sang together. At this point she didn't care about all Chelsea's crap and just enjoyed having him on stage by her side singing their song.

The song ended and the audience was mesmerized from that performance that no one noticed them exit the stage hand in hand. They headed to her dressing room and she gave him his jacket. He smiled at her and said.

"See told you that we had to end it with End of Time. Maybe the message will finally sink into Chelsea's brain and she'll stop looking for trouble with you because she's jealous of you because of your fame and besides we're together 8 years. I know it kills her when she sees me with you. But I don't really care what she thinks all I do know is I am in love with you Brittany and no other girl. I just hope you know that now and stop accusing me of cheating on you especially when I'm away on tour I think about you 24/7."

She smiled at him as she grabbed his waist and said.

"I know that Alvin. I just really miss you when you're away on tour and it's not easy listenin to all the girls in our school when I tell them we're together. They actually sit there and laugh sayin.

"Oh you wish you were with Alvin. All you do is dream about being with him and can't wake up to reality that none of us have a chance with him!"

He looked at her and said.

"Do what I do walk away and let them talk all they want. We know the truth nothing else really matters does it? We know how long we're together. Why would you care what my fans say anyway? You know me better than all my fans put together. Just learn to ignore and you'll be better I can assure you of that. Come on we're already 10 minutes late for our signing."


	8. Chapter 8

Confusion

Ch 8

"Caught in the Act"

They arrived at the signing, and Jeanette asked.

"Where have you 2 been? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. Lucky for you both no one came here yet. By the way you two were amazing on that stage. You're definitely a power couple."

Alvin looked and smiled.

"You really think so? I was so nervous at first because I never performed a duet on stage till tonight. We had to go to your dressing room to get my jacket that's what took so long. Well anyway we're here now and just in time to. Here come the fans."

He sat down by his brothers and sighed with relief everything went smoothly when they hit the stage. Then Brittany sat by her sisters and also sighed with relief she didn't have to deal with Chelsea anymore tonight. The fans lined up and both the Chipettes and Chipmunks signed autographs, and took pictures with their fans. One girl approached Alvin and asked.

"I love you Alvin, but I was wondering by any chance is Brittany with you or are you two just good friends? I'll still love you if you're with her she's my favorite in the Chipettes."

Brittany looked at him and stared.

"Well Alvin answer the girl's question. What are you waiting for?"

He looked up and smiled. Then he told her.

"Yes I am with Brittany. She's my girl for 8 years."

The girl smiled after he signed her autograph. Then she walked by Brittany and she also signed the girl's autograph book next to Alvin's name. He looked at her and said.

"What is it with you? I told you I always tell my fans I'm taken. What more do you want from me? Damn Brittany now enough of you 2nd guessing my loyalty. Ooh you're impossible I swear."

Simon looked at him and asked.

"What is it with her bro? I don't know what the hell she expects from you. No matter how many times you tell her you're loyal she still has to start. Does she enjoy getting into a fight with you because of stupid stuff or something?"

He just shrugged and continued to sign his fans autographs. Then he took several sips of his water because his throat was dry. The next hour the two bands continued to sign autographs and took pictures with their fans. Finally the signing ended and Alvin yawned. Simon also yawned and then Theodore. He asked.

"How many more songs do we have to finish up tonight because I'm really tired? What about you two; especially you Simon 3 times in the same day she's really addicted to your loving bro."

He just looked and said.

"Please don't remind me Theo. I'm avoiding her tonight or I'll never get the hell away from her. Now she's driving me crazy! I've had more than enough to last me over 7 months."

Alvin just looked and remained silent when his brothers had that conversation for the 6th time today. He really didn't seem to care or be interested in the subject at all. His brothers just looked and didn't understand why he was being like that. They knew he was fighting the urge since they left for their tour over 7 months ago. Yet they also wondered how he remained in control especially having a girlfriend like Brittany. Yet neither of them were brave enough to ask because he'd get angry and start yelling like he did earlier when he covered Simon's back while Dave was shopping.

Brittany tapped his shoulder and said.

"Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I guess after what Chelsea put me through earlier set me off. Alvin please forgive me and stop giving me the silent treatment I really didn't mean it at all. Alvin please don't do this to me. Alvin?"

He looked and said.

"Stop yelling I'm right here. My throat is killing me that's why I'm not talking. I already forgave you Brittany. I just can't really talk right now. When I get home I have to finish up the songs I'm working on if my brothers don't end up in the bed while Dave is away on his date with Claire. I really don't want to hear it tonight especially when I'm trying to sleep."

She looked and asked.

"Why can't I help you out? You know that they won't be able to resist my sisters when they make a move as soon as we get in the house. Especially Simon he's really weak!"

He looked at her and said.

"Don't say that Brittany. Simon already told Jeanette he's not in the mood tonight and she seems to understand. As for Theodore I'm not so sure."

Theodore just looked at his two brothers while Eleanor moved her fingers across his neck. Then he said.

"You're kidding me right? Eleanor will you cut that out already. I am not in the mood tonight I have songs to help my brothers with and then I need my sleep. Now knock it off I mean it! I've had enough to last me 7 months please just stop!"

Jeanette also started to do the same and he grabbed her hand.

"I told you no. Now stop that will you? I have to help my brothers tonight. We are due in the recording studio at 9am tomorrow. Now you better learn to control yourself I mean it! 3 times in the same day now that's a little too much don't you think? Get some rest you had a long day and need your sleep!"

Alvin just sighed as they entered the limo and stared out of the window. Brittany looked and asked.

"Alvin are you ok? Why are you acting like that? What's wrong with you; talk to me please. I'm your girl and now I'm really worried. Are you angry because I'm making you wait? If that's the case just let me know and I'll let my guard down."

He just sighed and said.

"No I'm not mad for the 100th time. Stop thinking like that; I'm mad at you because we haven't yet. That's not the case Brittany now stop asking me the same damn question over and over again. I'm in no rush and won't pressure you now enough. I'm just tired that's all nothing else."

She remained silent and rested her head on his shoulder while they headed toward his house. He sighed and stroked her forehead gently as she slept soundly on him. While he stroked her forehead he also looked out at the window. Simon and Theodore both looked and saw her asleep on him. As for Jeanette and Eleanor they were mad at his two brothers right now. Neither of them seemed to care either they just looked out of the window while the limo drove toward their house. Finally the limo pulled up and Alvin shook Brittany gently.

"Come on sweetie we're home. Let's get inside you're really tired."

She yawned when she woke up and said.

"Alvin I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep I'm just really tired and you're so warm. Besides in your arms I feel secure."

He smiled at her and said.

"That's how you're supposed to feel in my arms. We're together 8 years. I didn't mind at all either. I knew you were tired anyway. Come on people let's get inside and get ready for bed. Dave won't be in till really late. Hopefully by the time he comes in we'll be asleep. Goodnight ladies; come on you two we have to get to work now."

Brittany looked and asked.

"Can I have a goodnight kiss at least? It'll help me sleep well I can assure you of that. Please?"

He smiled slyly and said.

"Go on you two. I'll be right in I promise. Move it you two now."

Simon looked at Theodore and said.

"Come on Theo let's go meet him in the room. He obviously wants to be alone with Brittany."

Alvin glared and yelled.

"Do you two mind? Go on already; I'll be right there. Umm Jeanette and Eleanor do you two mind. She'll be in the room soon. Brittany help me will you?"

She looked at them and said.

"What are you two waiting for; go in the room I'll be right there gee. Move it you two or else!"

Jeanette and Eleanor disappeared into the spare room and she sighed.

"Finally we're alone well technically speaking anyway!"

He looked at the stairs one more time, and then he pulled her close to him and placed a kiss on her lips. She felt his lips against hers and embraced him tightly while he kissed her against the stair case. While they made out his entire body began to heat up and Brittany felt it too. Then she broke away and said.

"Thank you Alvin, but I think we better stop before we go too far and have them start on us again? Besides you have a lot of work to do by tomorrow morning and as for me I'm really bushed and need my sleep. Besides you have a recording session at 9am. Goodnight Alvin I love you."

He let her go and said.

"Yea we do. I'll see you in the morning love you Brittany. Goodnight and sweet dreams!"

He watched as she entered the spare room and wiped the sweat from his brow. Then he said to himself.

'Oh man I'm losing control here. One more kiss like that and we'll definitely be on the level my brothers are on right now! Definitely by the end of the summer we'll be beyond that level. I hate this I swear.'

He washed his face off and then he headed to his room. Simon looked.

"Boy Alvin you actually came up for air? I saw that kiss it lasted nearly 30 friggin minutes and you yell at me. You really have your nerve. Stop being so stubborn and make love to her already! Stop denying it too; I'm your brother and know you better than you know yourself. What are you so afraid of anyway? For goodness sake Theo also knows and he's the youngest"

He looked and asked.

"Do we have to have this conversation right now? We have a lot of work to do on the songs Simon. Can we please have the conversation during our break while we're recording? I really don't want to talk about it right now."

Theodore brought water upstairs to Alvin's room and gave them each a glass. Then he sat down and looked at one of the songs they were working on and sighed. He looked at Alvin and asked.

"In Mess Around who's doing the rap part? Oh never mind I see it now. Alvin of course. Isn't this one finished though?"

Alvin looked at it and said.

"Yea it is finished. I just finished it this morning when I woke up. We have two more songs to finish up and then we can all go to bed. We have to finish up How We Roll and Come get it."

Simon took the song and looked at it. Then he handed it to Theodore.

"Here you go buddy that part is yours to write. Then my part comes in. Do you need some help or can you handle it?"

Theodore took a sip of his water and then he said.

"No I'm fine. Let me just write it in. This is my fave song on the new album just so you two know."

Alvin and Simon sat on his bed and drank their water in silence while Theodore wrote his part to the song. Alvin's cell rang and it was Chelsea. Simon looked and asked.

"Why the hell is she callin you at 11pm? Tell me the truth are you seeing her behind Brittany's back?"

He looked and said.

"Hell no she just loves to call my damn cell! I'm not even answering it; I never do. Man I have to get my cell # changed before all the drama starts again. She won't leave me alone; she's obsessed for some reason."

Simon laughed.

"Yea you're telling me. She better cut the crap before Brittany kicks her ass. I'm telling you bro your girl isn't playing anymore. According to what Jeanette told me if she bugs you one more time then they'll definitely fight and I feel sorry for Chelsea. Brittany is the quiet type and they're the worse. Just like you; boy she's the perfect match for you I'll tell ya."

Alvin looked and asked.

"Oh what is that supposed to mean Simon? You overheard the conversation I had with Michael about Nathan didn't you? Yea you're damn straight he bugs Brittany one more time then I'll kick his ass and he'll wish he never messed with this Chipmunk or his girl!"

Simon looked and said.

"Yea I know already. You avoided a fight with him 10 times this school year. But it still doesn't excuse Brittany when she cheated on you with that low life. How can you forgive her that quickly? I mean Alvin she's busy accusing you of cheating when you're the one being true and she's the one cheating on you? Or is that why you bought her that Promise ring? You sly chipmunk you?"

Alvin looked and said.

"Yea I know. Now every time I see her she is staring at the ring. Why else would you think I got her that ring? I'm tired of her accusing me of cheating when it's always her and she knows it. I had to stop it some way or we would've broken up by now! What about you and Theodore have you two gotten one for Jeanette and Eleanor yet?"

Simon looked and said.

"Yea I gave her a promise ring for her 17th birthday and Theodore is giving Eleanor hers when she turns 16 in 2 months why? We're with them for 8 years Alvin that's' a pretty long time don't you think? I mean we've been with them since we were like 7 and 8 years old. You're 16, I'm 17, and Theodore is turning 16 in a month."

Theodore looked at Simon and said.

"It's your turn to write your part Simon. What were you two talking about without me?"

Alvin looked and said.

"Nothing important just relationship issues I have to deal with being with Brittany. Besides me getting closer to losing my self control if we ever get left alone. Which I'm hoping is no time soon."

Theodore looked and asked.

"What are you so afraid of anyway? To be honest with you when it's over there's nothing better than the feeling of pure satisfaction! Besides the feel of her body next to yours so warm."

Alvin looked and said.

"Please spare me the details. I get it already, and I'm not afraid. She's just not ready yet and I'm not pressuring her no matter how much I have to fight the urge."

Simon looked and said.

"Ok How We Roll is finally finished. Now we have to work on Come Get it. Then we can all go to bed."

The 3 brothers gathered around the desk and finished the song. Then they put them in the folder. Theodore took the glasses to the kitchen and washed them. Then Simon and Theodore went to bed and locked their bedroom doors to keep the girls out. Alvin pulled his bed down and set his alarm for 7:30am and then he got ready for bed. He took off his cap and turned his cell off to charge. When his head hit the pillow he fell right to sleep for a while and then visions of him and Brittany in passion played in his mind. He woke up and ran to his bathroom to wash off his face. He also wiped the sweat that formed on his chest and buried his head in his hands.

'Oh no not these dreams again. I can't take this anymore; waking up 3 times during the night sweating bullets and breathing heavy. I have to learn to clear my mind at night when I go to bed or I'll never get rid of these dreams!'

He cleared his mind and then he headed back to his bed. He closed his eyes and slept soundly. In the meantime Brittany was having the same dreams and also woke up 3 times in the middle of the night sweating bullets and breathing heavy. She looked at the time and listened to see if Alvin was still up. She exited the spare room and entered his room. Then she climbed in the bed next to him and rested her head on his smooth chest as he slept. She felt secure and fell right to sleep. He woke up and realized she was in his bed. Then he hit his ceiling fan on and held her close to him while he stroked her forehead gently. She sighed and said in her sleep.

'I love you so much Alvin goodnight.'

He heard Dave come in and got up quietly to close his door. Then he got back in the bed and held her close to him. Finally he fell back to sleep and slept soundly through the night. Dave entered his room and checked on him. Then he saw Brittany in the bed and got angry.

'Oh not him too. First Simon and then Theodore, now Alvin. Wait till he gets up in the morning we're having a talk and he's in big trouble just like his brothers.'

He closed Alvin's door quietly behind him and then he checked on Simon and Theodore who were fast asleep and alone. Then he checked on the girls and headed to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Confusion

Ch 9

"Facing the Music"

Around 7:30am Alvin's alarm went off, and he gently got out his bed careful not to disturb Brittany who was sound asleep He got his clothes out and entered his bathroom to take a shower. Brittany heard the water and sat up in his bed. Then she yawned and stretched to turn off his alarm. She threw her robe on and stared out of his window and sighed. Then she heard the water go off and sat back down in his bed to wait for him to come out.

He exited the bathroom and brushed his fur then he looked at his bed and said.

"Good morning to you to. Why did you come in here last night? What made you sleep in here with me? That's not like you at all. Next time you want to sleep in here just ask me please. Now I'm going to have to hear Dave's mouth because he caught you in the bed next to me. We didn't do anything, but he's not going to believe me either. Remember out of my brothers I'm the wild one and always getting in trouble."

She looked at him and said.

"I don't think you're wild. I mean yea you get in trouble but not severe trouble, but that's no reason why he should accuse you of what Simon and Theodore did more than 10 times already. The only thing you're guilty of is covering their backs nothing else. Just like me covering my sisters' back 7 months ago. Speaking of Dave here he comes Alvin. Don't tell me to leave your room either it's my fault that you're in trouble in the first place."

Alvin looked and sighed.

"Fine stay in here if you want to, but be prepared to get yelled at. I don't really want to hear this at 7:45am. I'm going to end up arguing with him and really can't talk right now my throat is killing me."

Dave entered his room and glared at them both.

"Well Alvin please explain to me what a girl was doing in the same bed with you? Don't lie to me either I mean it. I already knew about Simon and Theodore the first night the girls stayed here. Maybe if you tell me the truth then your punishment won't be so severe."

Alvin turned toward him and said.

"What is there to tell you Dave? I didn't do anything wrong. We finished up at about 11:30pm and all 3 of us went straight to bed. Then around 5am I woke up and Brittany was fast asleep next to me. I shouldn't be in trouble when this time I'm actually innocent and if you don't believe me ask Brittany she's right there on my bed. Nothing happened last night between us. Wasn't my door unlocked when you checked on me?"

Dave looked and said.

"Yes it was unlocked when I came into check on you. I'm sorry for accusing you Alvin. I guess I'm just surprised that they have experience before you since you're the anxious one and the wild one. But I'm still mad at you for covering their backs when I came home from the store that night."

Alvin looked and said.

"Yea I know I was wrong Dave, but they're my brothers and we cover one another's backs. Besides that they were finished way before you came in with the groceries. Actually when I walked in Theodore was already in the living room watching TV and so was Eleanor. As for Simon and Jeanette I had to get them both up before you came in that night. How'd you know? They did a pretty good job of hiding it."

Dave laughed.

"You really think so? Well I got news for you Alvin they were both on Cloud 9 and in a daze so they didn't do a good job of hiding it from me I'm your father remember? Come on you two breakfast is already out. Now let me go talk to your brothers and Brittany's sisters."

Alvin sighed with relief and looked at Brittany.

"Thank goodness that's over with. Come on you heard Dave breakfast is out on the table. Let's go eat before it gets cold."

She followed behind him and sat down at the table to eat her breakfast. He looked and asked.

"What do you want to drink with your breakfast?"

She looked at him and said.

"A glass of orange juice will be fine. How's your throat?"

He poured them each a glass of orange juice and said.

"A little better than it was last night I'll tell you that much. But it's not up to par for me to record today. We're going to have to put off the recording session for a few days because I can't sing right now. Dave is not going to like that at all."

She looked and asked.

"Did you try a lemon? I know its sour Alvin but, it helps your vocal chords. Maybe you will be able to record today if you would just suck on a lemon. Your voice doesn't sound that bad at least try it and see what happens?"

He ate his breakfast in silence and then he sipped his juice. When he finished his breakfast he decided to try what Brittany recommended. After she finished her breakfast she washed both their plates in the sink and sat next to him on the couch while he watched TV. While they watched TV they could both hear Dave yelling at his brothers and her sisters. She looked at him and asked.

"Do you think we'll be like those 4 when we finally you know? I don't know how long I can remain in control Alvin. I know you hate when I bring it up, but I'm serious."

He looked at her and said.

"No I don't think we'll be that bad. Why didn't you tell me that when we got here last night. It's too late to think about it now Brittany we're not alone and besides that I have a recording session at 9am. You're not the only one fighting it babe believe me when I say it. Who knows when we'll be alone again? Now that Dave knows about Simon and Theodore I'm lucky if he lets us stay home alone again. Alright let's not talk about it right now here comes Dave, my brothers and your sisters. Oh by the way you were right the lemon worked. My throat isn't sore anymore. Thank you for telling me to use the lemon. See you ladies when we get back."

She kissed him goodbye and so did her sisters kiss his two brothers then she closed the door and locked it behind herself. Jeanette looked and asked.

"What were you two talking about when we were getting lectured by Dave? How did he know anyway? I mean the night it happened Simon was fine and so was Theodore I just don't get it."

Brittany looked and said.

"Oh please Jeanette; Dave is their father and not stupid. Besides it was written all over you and Eleanor's face. As for Theodore he couldn't hide it at all. Nice ring Jeanette and you laughed at me the day Alvin gave it to me. You really have your nerve you know that."

Eleanor sighed and Brittany looked.

"What's wrong? You still have the chain Theodore gave you don't you? Eleanor you turn 16 in a month that's when they gave us our rings on both our birthdays. You shouldn't be upset because you don't have one yet? We all know how much Theodore loves you just like we both know how much Simon and Alvin love us. Even though Alvin has a weird way of showing it. I still know he loves me. What are we going to do while they're gone? Any one have a suggestion?"

Jeanette looked and said.

"We could go shoot some hoops out in the back to keep ourselves occupied since there really is nothing on TV right now. What do you say Brittany?"

She nodded and said.

"That sounds good. Let's go shoot some hoops then. I'm not staying in the house bored all day while they're at the studio. If Chelsea starts with me I swear I'll kick her sorry ass and I mean it. She's looking for trouble callin my man at 4am. She has her nerve I swear!"

Jeanette looked at her sister and said.

"Why would she even call him at 4am? He's asleep by then doesn't she know that? Did you tell Alvin she called his cell at 4am?"

She looked and said.

"No not yet. I really didn't get a chance to talk to him. I will when he comes home though I can assure you of that. I took his phone off the charger this morning while he was in the shower and saw Chelsea's number under missed calls at 4am. She didn't leave him a message though. Then after I put his charger away I turned his cell back off. He grabbed it from his night stand and had no idea I checked it."

Eleanor looked and said.

"Boy you're real sneaky Brittany. I don't know why you're checking his cell in the first place. He's not seeing another girl behind your back if that's what you're trying to prove. You seriously need to work on your trust issue especially when you're wearing a promise ring at 16. You're with Alvin for 8 years Brittany stop accusing him of cheating on you when he's not. You're still angry because he caught you in the act with Nathan because you're feeling guilty. Yet you claim nothing really happened between you and Nathan on the beach that night. I think it's time you tell the truth Brittany because sorry to tell you this but when you talk to Alvin there's no eye contact. You're still hiding something from him and I advise you to tell him. If you don't one of his friends will and you'll be in deeper trouble than you already are in."

She looked and said.

"Now that's a lie. I always look in his eyes when he talks to me. Oh really if I'm feeling so guilty then why the hell did I sleep in the same bed with him last night Eleanor? Oh better than that how come the day you and Jeanette screwed Simon and Theodore we got close and he stopped because he heard Dave well? You can't answer that can you? So don't even say I did anything with that loser except kiss him! I want my first love to be Alvin no other guy, so don't even go there! This conversation is now over I mean it!"

She stormed off and shot some baskets. Chelsea approached and laughed.

"You can't even make a free throw Brittany. Talk about pathetic. Oh did Alvin get my message I left him at 4am? What's the matter don't want to talk about it because you know that I'm closer to getting him back then you think? Well Brittany answer my question."

She glared at her and said.

"Yea maybe in your damn dreams you're close to getting him back, but reality wise he despises you! Just like I despise you! You have no chance of getting him back we're together 8 years and you see this on my finger it's a promise ring? So eat that you little bitch! You best get the hell out of my face or I swear you're going to get injured! I ain't playing with you Chelsea! If you think I'm afraid of you then you better think again; I'm not afraid of you one bit! I will kick your ass in a heart beat and guess what Alvin isn't home to control my temper! He's at the recording studio working on their new album and if you haven't noticed none of my sisters can control my temper when I lose it! The only one that can control my temper is my man Alvin!"

Chelsea just laughed.

"Ok fine then it's on you little slut! Unless you're scared that your make up will get messed up or your pretty little face!"

Brittany's face turned red and she threw the ball in the basket. Then she saw Chelsea coming at her and blocked her attack by ducking. Jeanette looked out of the window and gasped.

"Oh shit! Eleanor I think Chelsea just pushed our sister's last button! They're out front getting into it! Oh man and Alvin isn't here to stop her! I need to call him!"

Eleanor looked at her and said.

"Have you lost your mind? When he's recording his cell is turned off and so is his brothers' phone! Why should we stop them? Chelsea bought it upon herself and thinks she's tough let her prove it then! I'm not getting in the middle of it because if I do she'll hit me and you know I'm right! Fine then you go break it up if you're so brave!"

While they fought Chelsea snapped Brittany's chain from Alvin and pissed her off even more! At that point Brittany picked her up and punched her dead in the mouth causing it to bleed! Her blood spurt on Brittany's blouse and she glared.

"Still think I can't fight my way out of a paper bag? Now get the hell out of my face before I conflict more pain on you! That's why my mouth isn't bleeding and yours is right Chelsea? I warned you not to mess with me or my man and you thought it was funny! Now you'll know not to mess with me again! Now scram!"

Chelsea ran home crying and then Brittany picked up the chain from the floor and buried her head in her hands. Then she looked at her shirt and shook her head. Finally Eleanor and Jeanette came outside by her and said.

"Wow that was a good fight don't you think? Brittany are you ok? She didn't hurt you did she? Brittany what's wrong? Are you ok?"

She looked up and said.

"No she didn't hurt me. Actually I hurt her more than she did to me. Look at my shirt it has her blood on it. How the hell am I going to explain this to Alvin? Look at the chain he gave me before they left it's in pieces and the stones are missing too. He's going to kill me if he finds out I fought Chelsea! What am I going to do now? I tried so hard to walk away but she just kept on bugging me saying all kinds of shit that pissed me off! My ring also has her blood on it I'm so dead!"

Jeanette took Brittany's ring and put it in jewelry cleaner for a few minutes. Then she rinsed it off and gave it back to her sister.

"See your ring is clean now. Brittany go change your shirt please its stained with blood! When you get done let me look at your neck those scratches are pretty deep. She has sharp nails! I have to clean those scratches out and you have to cover them or they'll get infected."

Brittany walked into the spare room and changed her shirt. Then she rinsed the shirt out and put it in the washer to get the blood out of her blouse. Then she entered the living room once again and let Jeanette look at the scratches from Chelsea. She wiped them out with peroxide and she screamed.

"Ow careful Jeanette that really stings. There is no way I'm going to be able to hide these from him. We're going to end up getting into a fight because I fought Chelsea after he told me not to! Man my life really sucks I swear!"

Jeanette wiped them out again and then she bandaged them and washed her hands. Then she turned to Brittany.

"Go lay down for a bit so the bleeding can stop Brittany. I'll get you up when the boys come back. Just go rest for a while wherever you feel comfortable that is."

She placed the broken change in her purse and then she headed upstairs to Alvin's room. She laid down and threw a cover over herself and fell right to sleep!


	10. Chapter 10

Confusion

Ch 10

"The Truth Comes Out"

Around 3pm the boys finished recording and Simon asked Alvin.

"What are we doing tonight? The girls are off and so are we. Alvin we have a month left of our summer break. I really don't want to stay home tonight."

He looked and said.

"I was thinking maybe the mall tonight. Then probably the Parish fair on Friday night. We have a lot we can do the last month of vacation; believe me we won't be staying home. "

Simon looked and said.

"Oh ok that sounds cool. So what are you going to do about Brittany? I heard you two talking earlier, and she said that she doesn't know how long she can hold out. You admitted it yourself Alvin and don't deny it either. Stop ignoring me you know I'm right."

Alvin looked and yelled.

"Will you stop pestering me about it? Just leave me alone about it will you? I'm glad that you and Jeanette got to that level, but you need to keep it to yourself you're driving me crazy! I honestly don't care right now. I'm tired of hearing it I mean it Simon! Theodore don't you dare start on me! I'm happy for you both."

Theodore looked and said.

"I wasn't saying one word. Don't you dare start yelling at me either? You need to chill seriously Alvin. Simon is only trying to make a point, but you're too stubborn to listen to it. Be like that see if either of us care. We're just your brothers."

The ride home Alvin remained silent and stared out of the window. Then he sighed thinking about the night before and how the urge returned while she was fast asleep by his side. He wondered how he managed to stay in control. Then this morning when he saw her on the bed how much he longed to experience what both his brothers experienced with her sisters. Yet he didn't want anyone to know how he fought last night and this morning to remain in control especially with Dave home.

When they pulled up he used his key to unlock the door. He spotted Brittany's sisters but not Brittany. He also realized that they were watching A Chipmunk Adventure their first movie. He turned to Jeanette and asked.

"Where's your sister? I thought she was awake when we left this morning? Jeanette why do I have a feeling you're hiding something from me? Mind telling me what happened while we were gone?"

Simon sat next to Jeanette on the couch and put his arm behind her head. Then he looked and asked.

"What made you two put this movie on? We were like 7 and 8 in the movie."

She responded and said.

"We just felt like watching it because there is really nothing on Cable right now."

Alvin looked and asked.

"Jeanette please tell me what happened while we were gone? We came up the side walk and I saw blood on the concrete. Please clue me in."

She rested her head on Simon and turned to Alvin.

"Oh nothing really except Brittany got into it with Chelsea."

At that Alvin asked.

"Got into it meaning words or really getting into a fight? Jeanette please just answer the question?"

Before Jeanette could answer the question Eleanor answered as she snuggled up to Theodore.

"Alvin she fought Chelsea. She actually tried to avoid it, but Chelsea just kept it up and really ticked her off. Then her temper went off. You weren't here to control her temper and neither of us attempted to. She's lying down in your bed. Please don't yell at her she did try to walk away."

He looked and said.

"Why would I yell at her? I knew it would happen sooner or later. I'm just going to check on her is that a crime? Don't even say it Simon, I meant what I said earlier now enough."

He looked and said.

"Oh now you're getting ridiculous I swear. I wasn't going to say anything. What time are we leaving for the mall? Would you like me to pause the movie while you go check on Brittany or not? You know you better lose the attitude before I kill you! Remember you may be the tough one, but I'm still the oldest and can hurt you! Now stop yelling at everyone around you and chill out! It's not our fault that you're afraid to surrender to your hormones and the fact that you're blind! So there!"

He looked and said.

"Ooh I'm not afraid. Now stop saying that I am. Oh whatever I'm going to check on Brittany."

He headed up the stairs and entered his room. Then he saw Brittany fast asleep on his bed and sighed. She smelled his cologne and sat up in the bed.

"Oh Alvin when did you 3 get home? I asked Jeanette to wake me up when you boys came back home? You know about the fight with Chelsea don't you?"

He nodded and sat on the bed next to her then he stroked her forehead gently and said.

"Yea I do. I'm not mad at you though. I just want to know if she hurt you or not?"

She looked at him and said.

"No not really. I injured her pretty badly, but she broke the chain you gave me 7 months ago and the stones are also missing. I did try to avoid fighting her but she just kept on taunting me. She scratched my neck pretty badly, but that's all she did. I need to tell you something. I just hope you don't hate me after I tell you this."

He looked and said.

"Oh about you and Nathan on the beach? Sorry babe but I've known since the month before we came home from our tour. That's why I wasn't answering my cell because I was so pissed off at you that it wasn't even funny. Consider yourself lucky I picked up three weeks after Jake sent that pic to my cell. Then I came home and caught you kissing Nathan yet you accused me of cheating when it was you being unfaithful not me. What were you thinking when you made love to that loser and on the damn beach! Why did you do it? Don't give me you were lonely and needed comfort either. That's no excuse Brittany and you know I'm right! You betrayed my trust after being together for 8 years; yet you tell me you want me to be your first love! Well guess what Nathan was your first love not me. You want to know why we haven't yet because of you that's why! I can't even tell my brothers why I refuse to instead I get into a fight every time they bring it up! You really messed up Brittany!"

She looked at him and started to cry.

"We didn't do anything on the beach Alvin! He attacked me and I fought him off does that answer your question! See Jake didn't see that part, all he saw was me on my back in the sand with Nathan over me! I'm afraid of Nathan because of that night, and I still want you to be my first! Alvin please believe me I didn't do anything with Nathan! Look at the damn pic on your cell Mr. Hot Shot then you'll see the fear in my eyes! Ooh I hate you right now! You're a thoughtless self centered fur ball! Stay away from me I mean it you jerk!"

He looked at the pic of Nathan and Brittany on his cell and sent it to his computer. Then he blew it up and realized she was telling the truth and felt stupid! He saw the fear in her eyes and saw her pushing Nathan off of her with tears rolling down her cheeks. He put his hand on her shoulder and said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. Brittany on the cell it looked like you and he were! Oh do I feel real stupid right now! What I don't understand is why you didn't call my cell and tell me what he attempted to do that night? How can you hide that from me; I'm your man for 8 years! What about your sisters did you tell them? Are you sure he didn't succeed? Brittany what made you hide it from me and why did you kiss him the day I came back from the tour? I saw you kissing him."

She looked and said.

"I didn't kiss him Alvin I smacked him across the mouth for trying to kiss me. Ask Jake he can back me up on that one. Oh Alvin here comes Dave I'll be right out."

He watched as she entered the bathroom and erased the pic of Nathan and Brittany in his cell. Dave came in the room and said.

"Alvin I just got an urgent call from New York and have to go out of town. I won't be home till Monday afternoon around 4:30pm. Please be on your best behavior while I'm away you and your brothers are not children anymore. There's no reason for me to get you boys a babysitter. Oh and Ms. Miller will also be home at the same time on Monday. Bye."

Alvin looked and said.

"Bye Dave see you on Monday afternoon. We'll be on our best behavior while you're gone."

He walked Dave out and then he came back in the house and said.

"We're home alone until Monday afternoon. Oh will you 4 just take it to the damn room already! I'm going to the mall with Brittany so I can get her necklace fixed. Hello Simon are you even listening to me? Yo come up for air while I'm talking to you SIMON!!!"

Simon looked and asked.

"What is it? Fine go to the mall with Brittany."

He watched as Simon kissed Jeanette up against his bedroom door with passion and said.

"Do you two ever stop? Ooh I'm so tired of this shit!"

Finally he opened his door and Alvin heard the lock click. Then he looked at Theodore and asked.

"I thought you had enough to last you 7 months?"

Theodore looked and smiled slyly.

"I thought I did, but we have the house to ourselves I'm taking advantage while I still can. Have fun at the mall Alvin. I'll see you in the morning."

He watched as Theodore's door also closed and heard the door lock. Then he went back to his room and said.

"Come on Brittany let's go get your necklace fixed. Don't mind those 4 they're at it again!"

She followed behind him and he locked the door behind him. Then they got in his car and he drove toward the mall. While they drove she asked.

"Since they're taking advantage can we? You said when we're alone didn't you?"

He sighed and said.

"Can we make that decision when we get back to the house please? Brittany please that's the last thing I have on my mind right now. You just told me that Nathan tried to take advantage of you. Do you really think I want to talk about that right now? I understand you want me to be your 1st but you're getting a little carried away don't you think? One thing you better learn is it happens unexpectedly. That is something neither of us can plan on sweetie!"

She rested her head on him as he drove toward the mall and said.

"I know that Alvin. I just can't stop fantasizing about us in that state of mind. I guess you're really irresistible."

He looked and laughed.

"Yea I know that already. You already admitted it when you sang that song "Stand by Your Man" I just kind of overheard it when you talked to Tammy about me and the other girl. Which by the way was nothing except a project in one of my classes? Next time you see me with another girl don't assume I'm seeing her. Just get the courage to ask me about it will you? We both know that you're crazy about me and that I'm crazy about you so we're even. I'll give you two timing gigolo? Do you even know what a gigolo is?"

She looked and shook her head.

"Umm no not really. Do you know what it is by any chance?"

He looked and said.

"Yea a male escort for desperate women. About Ms. Piggy and Minnie Mouse you were way over your head. They're both married and way older than the two of us put together you really had your nerve yelling at me! I'm faithful to you Brittany and always have been!"

She looked at him and asked.

"Are you done yelling at me yet? Ok I made mistakes but I didn't want to lose you when we were younger and definitely don't want to now after being with you for 8 years. It's a normal reaction from a girlfriend especially when her man is the lead singer in the hottest group in the music business and girls are constantly trying to get with you! It's not that easy Alvin seeing your fans all over you especially when I'm standing right there."

He sighed and said.

"Umm you made your point already can you drop it please? Come on we're here. Let's go get this fixed so I can put it back where it belongs; around your neck. Please let's just slip in and back out before I get mobbed by my fans? Then we'll get a bite to eat and walk along the boardwalk beneath the moonlight. Then back home."

She nodded her head in agreement and handed him his shades. Then she grabbed his hand as he locked up his car arming the alarm. They entered and went straight to the jewelry counter.

"Oh Mr. Seville it's nice to see you again. How can I help you tonight?"

Alvin handed the jeweler the chain and explained to him what happened. The jeweler repaired the chain and Alvin thanked him. Then he put it back on her neck and said.

"That's better. Come on let's not be late for our date? Come on Brittany."

She smiled and gave him a hug. Then Nathan called his name.

"Oh look it's the fur ball now where is that hottie Brittany? This is where I'm going to steal her away from that little chipmunk."

Alvin looked.

"Who you calling little? You steal her away from me what are you stupid? I'm with Brittany for 8 years loser boy. After what I found out about you on the beach that night. You're so lucky I wasn't there I would've kicked your ass if you even attempted to touch her."

He looked and smiled slyly.

"Oh that's what she told you? Boy you're thick Alvin that night on the beach we made love beneath the moonlight and she enjoyed it! Ask your friend Jake he'll tell you exactly what happened on the beach that night! Didn't he send you the pic?"

Jake came and said.

"Yea you want me to tell him exactly what happened on the beach I will. But be warned after he knows the truth you better run for shelter he'll lose his temper and beat the crap out of you like his girl did to Chelsea earlier this afternoon. One thing you need to learn bout Alvin is he may be a chipmunk but he's the toughest boy in our school! When he loses it no one can control him! Believe me I seen it."

He laughed.

"That little chipmunk beat me up? Hah I'd like to see him try. Go on and tell him I'm not afraid of a fur ball!"

Jake called Alvin over and poor Brittany began to shake with fear when Nathan looked at her. She ran over by Alvin and held onto him. He held her close to him and listened to what Jake told him. Then Alvin's face turned red and Jake held Brittany. He glared at Nathan.

"Oh really you want to fight me? Then let's go out by the parking lot Mr. Tough! What I just found about you I'm going to hospitalize you for trying to take advantage of my girl while she was sitting on the beach minding her own dam business! Now you pushed my last button! That's it you're dead I avoided fighting you too long and now I've had it! Let's go Nathan unless you're afraid a little chipmunk like me is going to embarrass you in front of all your friends!"

Brittany looked and said.

"Oh no what have I done? Now you know why I told you not to tell him! I don't want him to fight him he'll get hurt!"

Jake laughed.

"Who is going to get hurt? Alvin no way he knows how to fight Brittany! There's a lot you need to learn about your man!"


	11. Chapter 11

Confusion

Ch 11

"Beyond Control"

Brittany and Jake went outside to where Alvin and Nathan were. Nathan lunged at him and he ducked.

"Why you little chipmunk get over here so I can hurt you! What's wrong the fur ball doesn't know how to fight; all he knows how to do is talk tough?"

Alvin laughed.

"Actually I know Judo Nathan. I'll make you eat those words you loser! Come on then I'm waiting!"

He ran toward Alvin and Brittany hid her eyes in Jake's shirt.

"I don't want to see this! Nathan will wipe the pavement with him he's small compared to him. I can't watch!"

Alvin grabbed his hand and used the free one to punch Nathan dead in the mouth. He wiped the blood from his mouth and lunged for him again. Then Alvin grabbed his collar and kneed him causing him to fall to the ground eventually passing out. When he finished with Nathan he grabbed Brittany and said.

"It's over I'm fine. What were you afraid of? He won't bother you anymore. Don't ever hide something like that from me again you understand? I mean it Brittany that is not a joke!"

She nodded and embraced him tightly. Then she looked at Jake and said.

"Thank you for telling him the truth. Lucky for me you were at the beach that night."

Jake looked and smiled.

"You're welcome Alvin asked me to watch over you while he was away and that's what I did. I kept you safe from harm when your man wasn't in town."

Alvin looked at Jake and said.

"Call an ambulance for this loser before he bleeds to death. Thanks for filling me in on what really happened on the beach. I'll see you Friday night then."

She held onto him as they walked toward the car. Then he opened the passenger side for her and she got in. Then she unlocked Alvin's side and he got in. He pulled out carefully and drove toward the beach. While they drove she said.

"I was really worried that he'd hurt you Alvin. I mean you're smaller than him and he's known as the school bully. Why didn't you ever tell me you knew how to fight?"

He looked and sighed.

"There was no reason to tell you that I know how to fight. I took Judo when I was younger and got into more fights than you'll ever know before you moved into our neighborhood. It's not a big deal really. I'm sorry for yelling at you the way I did earlier. I should've looked closer at that pic on my cell instead of jumping to conclusions. I just can't believe that night I didn't realize the fear you had in your eyes when he was by you! Instead I went and lost my temper! I also broke the bracelet you gave me 7 months ago because I was so angry!"

She smiled at him and put the bracelet on his wrist when he stopped at a red light. Then she rested her head on him and he put his arm behind her head. He kissed her forehead gently and then he continued to drive toward the beach. When they arrived he parked the car and then he took her hand after he armed the alarm on his car. They got a table and then they ordered. She watched as he sipped his water and then she stared at her promise ring sparkling in the moonlight. Then she sighed and took a sip of her water. He looked at her and asked.

"Why do you keep on staring at the ring?"

She just looked and said.

"No reason at all. I just like the way it sparkles in the moonlight. It's a real pretty ring and I adore it just as much as I adore you!"

He smiled and remained silent. Their food came and they ate in silence. When they finished eating he used his credit card to pay the bill and signed the paper. Then he put his card back in his wallet. Then he marked the purchase in a book and put the book back in his wallet by his checkbook. When he finished with the wallet he put it back in his back pocket and the waiter said.

"Oh thank you Mr. Seville and have a good night. Please come again?"

Brittany looked and asked.

"Dave actually trusts you with a credit card? Ms. Miller won't give me or Eleanor one, but Jeanette does have one. You're so lucky."

He looked and said.

"That's showbiz babe, All 3 of us have one, and each of us also pays his own bill. I'm 16 and have bills up my butt I pay my cell, credit, and my car insurance. I bought my own car and so did my brothers, but they seldom use them for what reason it's beyond me. I guess they rather me drive them around? No matter that's their problem not mine."

She sat by the shore and watched as the waves crashed against the shore and sighed. Then she pulled his hand and said.

"Please sit by me beneath that pretty moonlight. It's such a nice night don't you think Alvin? It's so romantic the perfect date by far."

He took a deep breath and sat next to her. Then he grabbed her hand and used his free hand to hold her close to him. She saw his hand in hers and smiled. Then she looked up and into his eyes.

He looked at her and said.

"Yea it's a romantic night. I can actually spend time with you without your sisters or my brothers driving me crazy! What about you Brittany? What's wrong now?"

She looked and said.

"Oh nothing really. Well except you haven't kissed me once tonight."

He looked into her eyes and moved his hand to her chin. Then he lifted it up and leaned down to kiss her. She felt his lips against hers and moved her hands inside his shirt and rubbed his chest. He looked down and smiled at her then he continued to kiss her while she lifted his shirt up slowly. He took it off and continued to kiss her. She moved her hands along his smooth chest and pushed him down to the sand as they continued to kiss beneath the moonlight. He looked up and said.

"Talk about aggressive. It's getting late we should be getting home don't you think? Dave is due to call in less than 30 minutes the last thing we need is for Simon or Theodore to answer that phone and for sure I'll be in trouble. Brittany come on already; we have to get to the house before that phone rings."

She was disappointed and just followed him as he put his shirt back on. They got in his car and he drove toward the house. Just as they walked in the phone rang and Alvin answered.

"Hey Dave how's everything in New York?"

Dave responded to his son.

"It's good. I had to put the finishing touches on the Chipettes first album and your newest one due to drop this fall. How's everything at the house? Are you kids alright?"

He looked at Simon as he exited the room and said.

"Yea everything is fine here. Everyone else went to bed already. I'm the only one up right now. I didn't want to go to bed until I got the call because when I sleep I don't hear anything. The same goes for Simon, Theodore, and the girls we sleep right through any sounds. Well Dave I'll let you get back to work. See you on Monday goodnight."

He hung up the phone and sighed with relief. Then he sat down on the couch and put his head back against the cushions. Simon entered the Living room with a glass of ice water and sat next to his brother.

"So how was your date with Brittany? Why do you have blood on your shirt? What happened?"

He looked and said.

"Oh nothing except I just found out from Jake that while we were away that jerk Nathan tried to take advantage of Brittany! I blamed her for cheating on me for no reason and ended up fighting that no good piece of garbage! Oh I won but I hospitalized that loser! Then we went to the beach and I nearly lost all my control. My night was just fun! Where's Jeanette?"

Simon looked and said.

"Finally fast asleep after 5 times in the same night! What can I say I got skills and so does she! As for our baby brother and Eleanor they're still at it! I don't want anymore and I mean it I just don't think I can handle another night like tonight! Where's Brittany?"

Alvin looked and said.

"Probably getting ready for bed because she's ticked off at me for stopping myself on the beach when we really got close and when I say close I mean one more second and that would've been it for me! Come on Simon the beach not me I don't care how bad the urge is I refuse to out in the open like that! What about you?"

He looked and said.

"No way not me either. So what are you going to do about it? Keep on ignoring the fact that you want to? Well Alvin or are you going to finally surrender to your instincts? "

He sighed and said.

"I have no idea right now. Even if I want to surrender she's too ticked off to even look at me! I really don't blame her either tell you the truth! Maybe she is right I am a thoughtless fur ball!"

Simon looked and said.

"She doesn't look ticked off to me. Look behind you? I'm going in the shower and going to sleep before she wakes up and asks for more. Goodnight Alvin and Brittany see you in the morning."

They watched as Simon's bedroom door closed and she moved her fingers across Alvin's neck. He froze and then he asked.

"Oh that's really going to set me off? I don't think so you got to try harder than that."

She looked at him and said.

"Oh really who's the man here you or me? You're supposed to make the 1st move not me hot shot. Well what are you waiting for? I'm tired of waiting and I know you are to the desire is in your eyes!"

He looked and said.

"Oh really then get over here I'm not going to you. Whenever you're ready I'll be in my room; not in here that's for sure! I have way more respect than that!"

He went up the stairs and she followed him. When she entered his room she pushed him up against his bedroom door and kissed him full of passion. Her hands moved inside his shirt and she slipped it off throwing it to the floor. Then she moved her hands to his jeans and removed the belt from the loops. His hands moved inside her blouse and he slipped it off. Then he kissed her neck gently and moved his lips to her shoulders as he slid her straps down and let it fall. Before she knew it a draft came over her body and she sighed loudly as everything around them faded from sight. Her nails dug into his skin as everything faded to red and all that could be heard was their hearts rapidly beating within their chests. They could also hear their breath as they got deeper. Hours passed and she fell asleep on him.

He got out of the bed quietly and cleaned off his floor. Then he wiped the sweat from his body and entered a cold shower. While he was in the shower he leaned against the tile waiting for the pain to recede. Finally the pain receded and he continued to wash off. When he finished with his shower he dried off and put a pair of boxers on. He exited the bathroom and she woke up covering herself with the sheet.

"Oh Alvin you really surprised me. I've definitely had enough to last me 7 months that's for sure. What about you; are you happy or do you regret it?"

He smiled slyly at her and said.

"I'm more relieved than anything. I couldn't hold back anymore Brittany! I just couldn't fight it anymore and I knew you couldn't since you literally attacked me again just like you did before I left for my tour. As for having enough I can assure you that I'm not really sure right now! I mean I'm in a state of shock right now on how fast it happened and how long we went on for. What time is it anyway?"

She looked at his clock and said.

"Umm 2 am we went on for nearly 2 ½ hours that's longer than my two sisters and your brothers! I'm glad we did but I can't move right now to take a cold shower and I'm all sweaty and sticky! But I'm also satisfied I knew out of your brothers you'd be the one that gave the best love! I mean unlike my sisters I am satisfied after making love to you for the 1st time instead of constantly turning them on like those two! You know I'm right ever since they came home from the tour that's all they do is make love so many times a day and then brag about it afterwards! Aren't you coming to bed Alvin? I mean after that aren't you dead tired?"

He got back in the bed and said.

"No I'm actually wide awake and full of energy. I'm going to try to go to sleep unless you want to go one more time?"

She looked at him and shook her head.

"No thank you I'll pass right now! Remember we're home alone till Monday we have all weekend! Right Alvin I thought you said you won't be hooked if we make love; guess what you were wrong but that's how you boys think! I just can't anymore I'm in way too much pain and can't even move right now! You understand don't you? I did enjoy it a great deal though. You really are some lover and you're all mine!"

He wiped the sweat from her forehead and smiled. Then he reached up and clicked on his ceiling fan. He used the sheet to cover them both and stroked her forehead gently until she fell asleep on his chest. Then he also fell asleep holding her close to him after making love to her for the 1st time after 8 years of being together. He fell asleep satisfied and with a smile across his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Confusion

Ch 12

"More Trouble Arises"

Around 4am Alvin is awaken by his cell ringing. Then he grabs it from his night stand and looks at the caller id.

'Oh man Chelsea again! Man I'm sick of this I swear! I'm not answering my cell and that's final! Let her leave me a message and then I'll let Brittany hear it. She just can't take a hint I swear.'

He turned off his cell and then he took out his charger and plugged his phone in the wall to charge. After he saw the red light go on he lay back down and felt her body against his so heated up and sweaty. She looked at him and asked.

"What's wrong you can't sleep? Alvin what's the matter; you really look mad. You're not mad at me because of tonight are you? If you are then I'll understand. I mean you are right I did attack you. I just didn't know what else to do you can be so stubborn especially when it comes to that subject and you know I'm right too."

He looked at her and stroked her forehead gently.

"No I'm not mad at you. I'm actually glad you did attack me or we wouldn't have done it tonight. It's just every morning Chelsea calls my cell at 4am and I'm just tired of yelling at her. I'm also sick of repeating myself to her that I'm with you for 8 years and there's no chance I'll take her back! But she just won't take a hint. Man what is happening to me is what you talk about it in Want It? By any chance was that song written about me and my brothers? I'm just curious that's all nothing else really."

She smiled slyly at him and moved her hands across his chest and down to his boxers. He looked down and said.

"Now you make your mind up about my offer earlier? Its 4am we just finished two hours ago. Please don't tell me you're addicted like your sisters and want more?"

She looked at him and kissed him with passion causing him to surrender once again. He closed his eyes as he indulged in Brittany's loving once again causing sounds of pleasure to escape his lips while she moved up on him rapidly. He pushed her back down and fought to catch his breath.

"Oh you want to play huh? Fine then we'll play your little game, but I'm leading since I am the man here kabish."

She gripped his sheets while he got deeper and screamed out several times. He silenced her when his lips cursed over hers and she dug her nails into his skin causing him to bleed. He paused for a second and fought to catch his breath.

"Brittany relax already your nails are so sharp and you're scratching up my back. We did this already last night relax your mind and indulge while you still can!"

She nodded and closed her eyes as he continued and sighed loudly. Around 6:30am Alvin woke up and got out of his bed quietly. Then he entered his bathroom and took another cold shower. She heard the water from the shower running and woke up. Then she looked at his bathroom door and wiped the sweat from her body. Her cell rang and she reached for it. Then she sat up and looked at her caller ID. She saw her ex-boyfriend's number and read the text he sent her.

'Meet me this evening at 6pm because I missed you and have to see you! I also know you missed me since we really never officially broke up love Chad!'

She buried her head in her hands and shook her head. Then she shut her phone off and put it on the opposite side of Alvin's room to charge. He exited the bathroom and looked at her.

"Who was that calling your cell at 6:30am?"

She froze and told a white lie.

"Oh it was the wrong number. They apologized and hung up the phone. So I turned my cell off and decided to charge it. Are you coming back to bed? It's only 6:30am and you usually sleep late during summer vacation. I don't know about you but I'm out of energy and can't stay awake any longer. Goodnight Alvin I love you."

He got back in the bed and lay down next to her. She rested her head on his smooth chest and fell right to sleep after she snuggled up to him. He stroked her forehead gently and wiped the sweat from her brow. Then he placed a kiss on her forehead and also fell right to sleep because he was now out of energy after making sweet love to Brittany a total of 5 hours in the same night until the break of dawn. Around 10 am he woke up and covered Brittany with the light sheet. Then he cleaned off his floor and grabbed his back still stinging from Brittany's sharp nails digging into his skin while they made love for the 2nd time. He looked on his side of the bed and saw the blood stains where he lay last night and sighed. Then he got dressed and headed downstairs to where his brothers and their girls were sitting in the Living room watching the news.

Simon looked up and saw him then he told Jeanette.

"I'm going to make some breakfast and my brother Alvin will be more than happy to help me right Alvin?"

Alvin looked and nodded. Then he entered the kitchen and made the eggs while Simon made the toast. Simon looked at his shirt and said.

"Umm Alvin you have blood on your shirt and its seeping through. What happened to your back?"

He sighed and said.

"Brittany got carried away and scratched up my damn back. Oh her nails are as sharp as a wooden nail. Yea Simon we made love last night and again this morning, and the 2nd time she literally attacked me! I don't think I can take anymore of her loving she's just as bad as Jeanette actually worse. For all the times I made fun of you and Theodore I'm sorry! You're right you just can't get enough after you experience pure satisfaction with the girl you love especially after being together for 8 years. How am I going to stop the bleeding my back is killing me."

Simon looked and said.

"Let me see how deep the scratches are? Stop acting like a baby you're 16 start acting it will you? Alvin I mean it. Lift up your shirt and let me see how bad they are?"

He took off his shirt and Simon examined the scratches. Then he used peroxide and cleaned them out. When they were cleaned out he put a gauze pad on them and made sure it was tight. Then Alvin sighed with relief the stinging finally disappeared and entered the laundry room to get a clean shirt. He rinsed out the shirt stained with blood and threw it in the washer. Then he put the clean one on and finished helping Simon with breakfast.

Simon looked and said.

"Go wake Brittany up Alvin so she can eat breakfast too."

He sighed and headed up to his room. He saw her still fast asleep in the bed and gently shook her. She looked up and asked.

"What time is it Alvin? Why did you let me sleep late?"

He looked and said.

"It's 10:30am and breakfast is ready. Aren't you hungry? Brittany what's on your mind? You really look like you're really worried about something, mind talking to me about it we are together for 8 years. You know I'll listen to you."

She sat up and said.

"That was my ex- Chad that texted me this morning. He wants me to meet him at 6pm because he said we never officially broke up. Please don't start yelling at me I know you're ticked off at me right now because you're not saying a word or looking at me. Alvin say something to me please."

He exited his room and went downstairs. Then he slammed the front door and shot baskets to prevent him from losing his temper with Brittany! Jeanette looked outside where he shot baskets and looked at Simon.

"Oh man Alvin is really pissed off now! What are we going to do now; now I know why he fought so hard not to get where you and I got on our 8 year anniversary! He never had enough of trust in my sister to allow it to happen until last night anyway."

Eleanor looked at Jeanette and said.

"Yea last night and again this morning at 4 A.M... I know this because Theodore and I were awaken by those two. How much you wanna make a bet that Brittany never broke up with Chad and just broke the news to Alvin after she probably lied to him when Chad text her at 6:30am? Especially after they made love; believe me I think she just pushed his last button and is lucky if he forgives her this time! She never learns her lesson does she?"

Jeanette shrugged.

"I guess she will learn her lesson if she loses him this time. He's beyond furious this time! She best keep her distance or he will make her cry and not care either! He's the wrong chipmunk to play with!"

Simon went outside and asked.

"What happened upstairs? Alvin talk to me will you I'm your brother! Don't you dare give me the silent treatment bro?"

He threw the ball and hit the back board.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Simon just leave me alone! I want to be left alone don't you get it! I'm going for a drive to get the hell away from her! I don't want to be bothered! Just let me get away from here so I can cool off before I really lose my temper! Now move!"

Simon moved and watched as he got in his car and drove off. Then he shook his head and entered the house. Theodore looked at him and asked.

"No luck right? Why does she do this to him? Is she that blind that she can't see how much he cares about her? I mean all the times she got caught cheating on him he stayed mad at her but then he forgave her! He also gave her a promise ring doesn't that mean anything to her?" Then he looked at Eleanor.

"Eleanor I know she's your sister but she puts my brother through hell and you know I'm right! Not one day goes by that she doesn't try to start a fight with him and accuses him of cheating on her. Then he actually gives her what she's been asking for and she tells him that she didn't break up with her ex yet and has to meet him at 6pm! Do you have any idea how hurt he is now?"

Eleanor goes up the stairs and knocks on Alvin's door. Then she hears her sister crying and enters glaring at Brittany.

"Are you satisfied now? You really have done it this time! Why the hell didn't you break up with Chad the last time you saw him? Do you enjoy hurting your man; or should I say your ex? All he does is give you the love and affection you deserve and what do you do? Cheat on him every friggin chance you get! Obviously you have no idea what a Promise ring stands for cause if you did then you would've picked up that cell and told Chad you're taken for 8 years! Alvin already told Chelsea he's taken why can't you are you that conceited that you think you're better than him! Well I'm your sister and I'm telling you that you're not! He's a major rock star and can have any girl he wants in our high school but he chose you and all you did was hurt him over and over! You're the thought less one not him and it's time you realize it! Now get downstairs and eat your damn breakfast!"

Theodore looked at Simon as Eleanor came down the stairs. Jeanette and Simon also looked at Eleanor. She sat at the kitchen table and ate her breakfast in silence. Then Theodore walked by her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok sweetie? You surprised me big time. I've never heard you yell at her the way you just did."

She grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Someone had to tell her and Jeanette won't so I decided to. She put your brother through too much and I just can't take it anymore! I mean all you 3 do is pass up all those crazy fans that would do anything to get with you 3 and give us the love and affection. And she just cheats on him every time you boys are on tour and we're left home it's just not right! Then she turns around and accuses Alvin of cheating on her when she's the one that cheats!"

In the meantime he sits under the pier and stares out at the waves as they crash against the shore. Then he breaks down in tears as the memories of him and her in passion play in his mind. Chelsea spots Alvin and puts her hand on his shoulder and asks.

"What's wrong? Were you just crying a minute ago? Please don't yell at me I'm sorry for everything I tried to pull to break you and Brittany up? I guess seeing you with her makes me think back to when we were together. What I'm saying is I messed up and lost a good guy and it took me a while to realize it and it kills me to see her next to you with all the fame you've accomplished since you turned 8. I wish it was me in your arms again and not that conceited little bitch! Excuse my French!"

He wiped the tears from his eyes and said.

"No I got sand in my eye. Besides the language doesn't bother me my mouth is worse! I already forgave you for trying to break us up, but the calling me at 4 AM needs to stop I mean it Chelsea. We're just friends nothing more understood and tell Teri the same Simon is happy with Jeanette and nothing she says or does will break those two up they're inseperatable and same with Theodore and Eleanor!"

She looked and asked.

"I know that believe me. What about you and that little b--- I mean Brittany?"

He looked and sighed.

"We have our problems but we work them out. Every couple does when we were together we always fought but made up shortly after right?"

She nodded and responded.

"Yea but you always started the fights not me! I learned to ignore you when you got like that! I'm happy you found your perfect match! You two are both conceited and don't deny it either!"

He looked at her and said.

"I resent that remark. I'm not conceited just famous!"

She looked and laughed.

"That's the same thing Alvin. You think you're better than everyone because of your fame. Especially being the lead singer in the hottest band in Rock N Roll since you were 8. I don't blame you either; when you sing the crowd goes wild, but that's because you're a performer and a damn good one at that. Especially when you play your trusty guitar! Umm your cell is ringing I think it's Brittany. I'll see you around bye Alvin."

He waved to her and then he answered.

"What do you want? How the hell can you forget to mention that you haven't broken up with your ex yet? Do you have any idea how that makes me feel right now after being with you for 8 years? Especially telling me that after we made love not once but twice? What would you do if your girl put you in this dilemma if you were me? Well?"

She responded.

"Probably dump her since she deserves to be dumped after betraying my trust not once but 5 times no matter how strong my love for her is! If you feel that way Alvin I'll understand since I do deserve to be dumped!"

He sighed and looked at his bracelet.

"I should dump you, but I won't. What do you mean you betrayed my trust 5 times? I caught you 3 times!"

She responded.

"Yea I know that, I just wanted to make sure you're paying attention to me. It was 3 times and there won't be a 4th at 6pm I'm ending it with Chad once and for all. Because he's like your ex doesn't seem to take a hint. The last time he was in town I broke up with him, but he keeps on insisting I'll take him back. Which by the way I refuse to because I have you and don't want any other guy! What can I say Alvin I'm madly in love with you and would be lost if we ever do break up! Can you please come home now cause your brothers are worried about you and I already got yelled at by my younger sister and she made me realize what I've been to blind to see."

At that he asked.

"What have you been blind to see if you don't mind me asking?"

She took a deep breath and responded.

"How strong your love for me really is! Just like the promise ring signifies! I feel like a fool right now and I'm admitting it. Out of all those girls that want to be with you at our High School you chose to be with me and your brothers chose my sisters! I'm very lucky to have a man like you to love and will not do anything to screw that up! I love you Alvin!"

He smiled and responded.

"It took you 8 years and to be put in your place by Eleanor to realize how strong my love for you really is? Are you kidding me or were you really that blind to see it! Why else would I give you a promise ring and on your 16th birthday too? Tell my brothers I'm on my way home. Love you too Brittany; Alvin out!"

He hung up his cell and then he drove toward the house. While he drove home he heard the beat to Go Too Far and heard the DJ.

"At 5:30pm we'll be world premiering two new songs from the two hottest bands in Rock N Roll and the youngest bands in Rock n Roll. Be sure to tune in at 5:30pm they'll be rolling out not only on this radio station but on every satellite radio..."


	13. Chapter 13

Confusion

Ch 13

"Suspicious Meeting"

When Alvin pulled up to the house she ran outside and waited for him to exit the car. Then she ran to him and kissed him up against his car. He looked and said.

"Whoa calm down will you? I told you I wasn't going to dump you. Brittany please relax and wait till I get away from my car. The engine was still on when you kissed me are you trying to kill me? Now get by the door so I can back up and park the car straight."

She sat on the swing by the door and sighed. Then she spotted Nathan talking to Chad and just stared. When he exited the car she pointed.

"What is he doing out? I thought you put him the hospital after you fought him? I never knew that those two were friends did you?"

He shrugged and said.

"No neither did I. Just like I had no idea your ex was Chad either? He's another guy who likes to pick on my baby brother in school because he's a chipmunk. Don't let him see me we fought too many times. Are you coming or not? What are you worried about now? Oh I give up with you I swear. Will you come on already before Nathan comes over here and starts with me please? Never mind it's too late here they both come. Why don't you listen to me when I speak to you? Brittany please get in the house I'll be right in? Where are my brothers and your sisters?"

She looked and said.

"Oh they're in the pool in the back yard. I wanted to wait until you got back before I went in with them."

He looked and said.

"Ok good I'm home now. You can go in the pool I'll be there in a few. Just go will you?"

Chad looked at him and said.

"So you're telling me my girl has been cheating on me with you? You got to be kidding me? What's the matter Alvin lost your fame and needed attention?"

Alvin laughed and said.

"Excuse me you wish I lost my fame. For your information I'm still famous, but I go to a Public High School and have a normal life too! Since when do you hang out with losers like Nathan over there who got hospitalized by me because he tried to hurt my girlfriend! Yea Chad I was there when she dumped your sorry ass 8 ½ years ago. What you mad because she's with me now? Why else you think she didn't respond to your text at 6:30am? Well go on answer the question. You can't answer it can you? Whatever just step off before you get hurt!"

Chad looked and poked his chest.

"Is that a challenge to a fight Mr. Popularity? Aren't you afraid that if we get photographed fighting you'll be finished?"

He laughed again.

"Me afraid of you; you wish! To answer that question no it's not a challenge to fight because I beat you too many times and it's kind of old! Besides I got better things to do with my summer vacation than to be involved in an immature act because you want Brittany back and she won't take you back! Wake up and smell the coffee Chad you can't compete with me now like you never could when we were younger! Anyway I got to go bye now oh and don't let the screen door hit you on the way out!"

He closed the door behind him and entered the house. Then he went upstairs to his room and got his swim trunks on. Then he went outside by the pool and dove in. He swam by his brothers and leaned against the side of the pool.

"Where are the girls?"

Simon looked and said.

"They're competing in a swimming race and have been for the past hour now! So are you cooled down now! What was that all about this morning anyway; you were really pissed off at her? Do you want to talk to me about it now or still cop an attitude with me? Well Alvin answer my question."

He laughed as Jeanette and Eleanor came up behind them both and swiped their swim trunks. Then he looked at Brittany and said.

"Don't try it I'm on to you. You got me a few times but not this time."

She looked and embraced him tightly while he leaned against the side watching his brothers run after their girlfriends. Then she asked.

"So what happened with Chad and Nathan? Does Chad know about us? I mean you were there when I broke up with him at the 8th grade dance or was it our 7th grade dance? I don't remember, but I know I told him it was over."

Alvin looked and said.

"Brittany we were in the 3rd grade when you broke up with him. You went to the 7th and 8th grade dances with me. We're together for 8 years. I don't know sometimes what am I going to do with you?"

She smiled slyly as she leaned over to kiss him.

"Just continue to love me the way you do and I'll be fine."

He embraced her tightly and kissed her up against the side of the pool. She also embraced him tightly and returned the approach by pushing him against the side of the pool. Simon splashed them both and Alvin swam after him and dunked him under.

"Don't you dare interrupt me again when I'm kissing my girlfriend Simon? That's all that will happen especially in the pool. Man I tell you I made love to her and now you drive me crazy when I kiss her gee!"

Jeanette tried to dunk Alvin and he swam away from her and to the other end of the pool. But then Brittany came up behind him and dunked him under. He grabbed her and got her back.

"You wanna play water games huh! Fine we'll play!"

All 3 couples took turns dunking one another and laughed about it when they came back up for air. Then all 4 of them except Brittany ganged up on Alvin and dunked him under. Brittany sat and laughed from the beach chair.

"Ooh they got you real good Alvin! Better watch your trunks!"

He got out of the water and also lay on the beach chair with his shades over his eyes. Then he laughed again when they succeeded to take his brothers' trunks for the 5th time. Brittany also laughed as Simon and Theodore swam after her sisters grabbing for them and missing! Simon grabbed Jeanette from behind and threw her into the deep end. Then he got his trunks back and put them back on. He also sat on the chair and took a deep breath asking.

"How do they do that?"

Alvin shrugged.

"It beats me. But they always manage to out smart you and Theodore. Brittany got me once and ever since that I watch out so it doesn't happen again. But that was at a lake talk about real embarrassing!"

Brittany looked at him and said.

"Yea I remember that day to well! Oh speaking of that pic I have it as my default on my cell!"

He looked and said.

"You what? Brittany that wasn't funny at all."

She laughed.

"Boy are you thick. My default pic is you on the stage performing How We Roll at the end of the school year party! Speaking of singles when is the newest one from your new album premiering on the radio I mean it's due to drop in the Fall and it's already summer! Did you ask Dave about it Alvin?"

He looked and said.

"Oh both of our singles premiere tonight at 5:30pm. Thanks for reminding me I almost forgot about it."

Theodore finally got his trunks and also lay on the chair with his shades on. Then he saw Eleanor get out of the water finally and looked.

"Where's Jeanette? Simon where is your girlfriend?"

He was about to respond when she silenced him with her lips and pushed him down to the beach chair. Alvin looked and said.

"Oh man not again. Take it to your room Simon! Alright that's it I'm going in the house because I'm tired of those two! Anybody else with me?"

Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor followed Alvin into the house and dried off. Then each of them took turns taking a shower while Simon was preoccupied with Jeanette. When Theodore got out of his shower he headed downstairs and made some soup for lunch. Then all 4 of them ate their soup in silence and watched one of their movies on the couch. When they finished their lunch Eleanor and Brittany took care of the dishes. Eleanor looked at Brittany and said.

"At least you and I can control ourselves with our men. Jeanette is beyond staying in control!"

She entered and looked.

"We were only kissing you two. What is wrong with kissing? Now Simon and I both have way more respect than that. Besides that this Chipette can't take anymore of her man's loving for at least 7 months! Did you leave us any soup?"

Eleanor looked and said.

"Yes of course we did. Why wouldn't we?"

Simon entered the house and looked at Alvin.

"Don't you think I have a lot more respect than to make love to my girl by the side of the pool on a beach chair? We were only kissing Alvin like you and Brittany when you two were in the pool. I had enough to last me until Homecoming Night I'll tell ya. What about you?"

He looked and said.

"I don't really know right now! Please don't ask me that right now! I'm still in shock from the two times we did last night and again this morning! She literally blew my mind the 2nd time! I'm just out of it right now! When I say out of it I mean way out of it! Like you and Theo were the 1st time you two made love to them! Then again when I covered both your asses when he came in late from his date with Claire. I'm going to call Dave so he can tell me what our 1st single is. I hope it's not Go Too Far I sing it with the Chipettes. Is that on our new album? I forgot."

Simon looked and said.

"Yea it's track 5. Why would that be the 1st single it's only you? Now I'm really confused."

Alvin dialed Dave's cell # as Brittany rested her head on his shoulder. Then she asked.

"Why are you calling Dave?"

He looked and said.

"To find out what single is premiering tonight. When I heard the DJ mention it earlier it sounded like the song I just finished writing and sang with you and your sisters. I hope it's not cause that won't be fair. Just give me a minute?"

She just sighed and remained silent. The phone rang and Dave answered.

"How is everything? Why are you calling? What's the matter?"

He responded.

"I'm just curious about what single will premiere tonight? When I heard them mention it; the beat sounded like Go Too Far and I hope it's not. "

Dave responded.

"No of course not "How We Roll" premieres tonight. Go Too Far premieres on Valentine's Day not tonight. Alvin you can't be getting in all these fights; please learn to control that temper of yours."

He sighed and said.

"I know that Dave, but it's not that easy. I do try to control my anger, but sometimes I just can't. I also know it's not good for our image. I've been working on it believe me. Well I'm going to let you get back to your meeting we'll see you Monday. Bye Dave."

He hung up his cell and put it back in his pocket and Simon kept looking.

"Well what single is premiering tonight?"

He looked and said.

"How We Roll. Speaking of premieres it's now 5:25pm. They premiere in 5 minutes. Theodore please put the stereo on after you finish cleaning the table? Our singles are going to premiere in a few minutes."

After Theodore finished with the table he hit the stereo on and put the volume up a little bit. He sat on the couch and Eleanor sat next to him resting her head on him. He stroked her forehead gently and held her close to him. She sighed and snuggled up to him while he rubbed her shoulders. Simon looked at his watch and didn't see Jeanette.

He ran upstairs to his room and knocked on his door.

"Jeanette are you out of the shower yet? Our songs are going to premiere in a few minutes. Jeanette? Come on now this is no time for games. Jeanette? Hello boy friend talking here answer me will you?"

She grabbed his waist and said.

"Yea I just got out. What games am I playing? I told you I can't take anymore of your loving Simon. Besides Homecoming is in October and we'll have a hotel room and not worry about getting caught or disturbed by our younger brothers and sisters. Then we can go all night and not worry about it!"

He looked and said.

"That's true. Come on now let's get downstairs before they start on us again! Our songs are premiering in less than a minute"

She followed him downstairs and he sat on the couch next to Alvin while Brittany had fallen asleep on his lap. Then he pointed and said.

"Look down. Shouldn't you wake her up?"

Brittany realized where her head was and sat back up. Then she yawned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for falling a sleep on you, but I'm really tired. It's still early in the afternoon, and I'm ready to fall asleep I hope I'm not coming down with something but my head is really warm. Here Alvin feel it for yourself."

He put his hand on her head and felt the warmness. Then he threw a blanket over her when he felt how cold her shoulders were. Then he felt her head again and smiled.

"You're fine just a little chilly. That's all it was."

She smiled at him and snuggled up to him then the DJ came on.

"Alright listeners here's the long awaited Chipettes 1st single "Want It" Those of you that were lucky enough to go to the Chipettes concert a couple weeks ago were lucky enough to hear this hot track! For those of you not that lucky here it is "Want It" take it away ladies!"

The song played and the girls sang along to it while the boys listened to them again. Alvin looked at his brothers and said.

"Want It definitely will debut at #1 that's a real hot track!"

After the song ended the DJ said.

"All you Chipmunks fans sit back and enjoy the newest single from Alvin and the Chipmunks! Tell us how you'll Roll! Alvin and the Chipmunks with "How We Roll" Take it away boys!! This is a tight race people who will take the top spot find out for your selves "How We Roll" by Alvin and the Chipmunks!"

The beat started and Brittany looked and asked.

"Aren't you 3 going to sing? I mean it's your song. Hello Alvin you listening to me?"

Then Jeanette laughed and said.

"He's not paying attention to you he's busy singing his part in the song! Calm down girl!"


	14. Chapter 14

Confusion

Ch 14

"More Drama to Come"

While Alvin and his brothers were at a photo shoot Brittany's cell rang. She looked at her caller ID and saw Chad's number. She looked at Jeanette and asked.

"What should I do? He won't stop calling me. I broke up with him for good the last time we met. He just can't take a hint. What part of I'm with Alvin does he not understand?"

Eleanor looked and said.

"You bought it upon yourself. So why not pick up the phone and yell at him already? Brittany I'm done talking to you now it's ridiculous. You need to choose one before you start trouble. Your man can't keep on talking for you he has a life of his own."

Jeanette just stared at her sister and said.

"She does have a point Brittany. You ignoring the calls and lying to Alvin about the calls aren't helping they'll causing more damage than good. It's got to end before it gets out of hand. Another thing Alvin can't be getting in all these fights because his girl can't choose one guy to be with. Going out with your ex when your man is out of town because you feel lonely."

She just sighed and yelled back.

"#1 that is not true. Where are you getting that from? I haven't seen Chad since he moved before we moved into the boys' neighborhood. I only met him the last time because I never ended it before he left. I'm ignoring his calls because I am tired of him telling me we never broke up. When I know the last time we met I broke up with him, and told him I'm with Alvin. Then Tuesday Alvin also told him that we're together. I'm not answering my cell either. "

Jeanette looked and crossed her arms across her chest and yelled.

"Pick up the damn phone and tell him to stop calling you! I mean it Brittany this is out of hand and you caused it. Now face the music and get it over with already!"

She picked up her phone and yelled.

"Chad stop calling me! I told you it's over with us and I'm with Alvin! "

He responded into the phone.

"You never told me it's over Brittany! You just better meet me at 8pm tonight or your man is going to get hurt by me and my boys you understand me! You don't show up tonight then you'll get to see your man get his little chipmunk ass kicked and put in the hospital! 8pm and not a minute late understood! What's the answer Brittany? Well do you really love him enough to prevent him from getting hurt when you never broke up with your ex! See you tonight at 8pm and wear something loose!"

She looked at her two sisters and gulped.

"Yea see you at 8pm. Bye Chad!"

She hung up her cell and Jeanette glared.

"Oh that's how you handle it? You tell him you'll meet him at 8pm. Oh what about Mike's party! I guess you made your decision and choose Chad over Alvin! If that was me I would tell him to go to hell! Do you have any idea what he's up to? You'll meet him and he'll still go after Alvin I advise you to tell Alvin what's going on! Don't go and meet him Brittany! One thing you forget is that he's never alone. His two brothers are always with him and so are Jake and Mike. If Chad attempts to jump Alvin then he'll have 5 people to deal with and all 5 of them know how to fight! Call Chad back and tell him no! If you don't I swear I will! Call him and tell him no! Brittany give me your cell now!"

Brittany looked and said.

"No if I don't show then he'll hurt Alvin! I can't live with that. Jeanette please just let me go and meet him! I have to do something to keep my man from harm!"

Alvin walked in and overheard.

"Exactly how are you going to keep me from harm? Walk into Nathan and Chad's trap; have you lost your mind or something? Don't you know what they're up to or are you that stupid and don't know! You're not going to meet that loser and that's final! Let him try and jump me and watch what happens to him and his cronies! I'm your man and if anyone keeps anyone from harm it's me protecting you not the opposite way!"

She looked and asked.

"How do you know? I just got the call a few minutes ago!"

He laughed and said.

"Umm sweetie at 4am this morning he called and left the message on your cell. You forgot to charge your phone last night and I listened to the message already! We made love last night at 12am and you fell asleep around 2am. I couldn't sleep because my adrenaline was pumping too fast! Now you listen to me and don't worry about his stupid message! Everyone is already aware of what he's up to and we're all ready! Promise me you won't worry about it and enjoy the party with me tonight/"

She looked at him and smiled slyly. Then she whispered in his ear.

"Under one condition though!"

He looked and asked.

"What condition is that? What do you want from me?"

She moved her fingers along his neck and said.

"I think you already know what I want from you! Unless I go meet him and ignore you! It's your decision Alvin!"

He gulped and backed away.

"Oh no way I'm already getting yelled at by my brother because I couldn't seem to stay awake at the photo shoot because you attacked me at 12 am and we went on till 2am! I don't think so Brittany. I am not doing it because if we do I'll miss Mike's party and he'll never speak to me again! Back off of me right this minute I mean it Brittany! Umm Simon; Theodore help me here!"

Simon looked and laughed.

"Oh I can resist my girl anytime I want to! Yea sure you can that's why you can't seem to move! Now you know how I felt when Jeanette couldn't seem…..

She looked and said.

"Excuse me Simon! Oh no you don't! Who always made the 1st move when we ended up in your bed! Don't even say me. You're the one who always seems to hit the right spot and cause me to become weak and won't let me break free!"

Eleanor looked and said.

"Oh Jeanette please spare us the details will you? I just finished my lunch!"

Alvin ran up the stairs to his room and closed the door before Brittany got the chance to enter behind him. He sighed with relief as he hit his bed and dialed Simon's cell. Simon looked and smiled slyly. Then he looked at Brittany and said.

"I guess he's smarter then you think he is!"

He answered and asked.

"Now why did you do something stupid like this for? Alvin when we left the photo shoot you already told me you're going to lie down for a while. I'll get you up at 4:30pm like I said I would earlier! I was only kidding with that remark earlier!"

He looked at his ceiling and said.

"Yea I know you were only kidding. I'll see you at 4:30pm then and please don't let me sleep past 4:30pm please! I have to take a shower and get ready because the party starts at 6pm tonight. "

He responded.

"I know that Alvin. Now get some sleep and we'll see you at 4:30pm. Simon out."

Alvin hung up his cell and got underneath his covers. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly when his head hit his pillow!


	15. Chapter 15

Confusion

Ch 15

"No Show and More Trouble Arises"

Around 8pm Chad waits for Brittany and gets angry because she never showed. A smile came across Nathan's face and he asked.

"So how are we going to jump that little chipmunk? There's no way we can get him alone. Besides he already knows what we're up to. How are we going to pull this off?"

In the meantime Alvin smiled at Brittany while they danced across the floor. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm still worried you'll get hurt. He was really serious when he said that you'd get jumped. I'm you're girl and we tend to worry about our boyfriends is that a crime or a normal reaction?"

He looked as he gazed into her eyes.

"No it's a normal reaction. It doesn't really matter what you think will happen to me. I am not that dumb to be left alone with that loser and his jealousy, because I am with you now. Stop worrying about it and let me deal with it ok? Brittany I want you to stay out of it before you get hurt. It doesn't really concern you; he's just using that as an excuse to look for a fight especially after I refused to fight that loser Tuesday afternoon after we had that fight. I still can't believe you never broke up with him until the last night you met him. How could you forget to break up with your ex and go with another guy? "

She looked into his blue eyes and said.

"Because the night he left I had a recording session to go to and never got around to telling him. My intention that night was to break up with him, and the session lasted 30 extra minutes. When I got there he and his family had already left. Then while you were on tour he came back to town and we met up. Then I told him it was over because I'm with another guy. So I have no idea where he came up with that garbage. Alvin I only cheated on you 3 times because I was confused on where our relationship stood. You can't really deny it either. All we did was fight over stupid things and don't tell me you never second guessed on where we stood!"

He sighed and responded.

"Ok you caught me. I also had my doubts on where we stood. But it still gave you no excuse to cheat on me and you know I'm right. The least you could've done was tell me you wanted to talk about us and you never did. Instead you went with other guys and gave me the cold shoulder. While I was away on my tour all I could think about was you and how much I missed being with you. "

She rested her head on him and held him tightly.

"Yea now you tell me the truth. While you were away you were always on my mind. I love you so much Alvin."

He smiled and embraced her tightly. Then he kissed her on the forehead and smiled. Their eyes met and then their lips. Mike seen it and said.

"Yo DJ play End of Time sung by my best friend and his girl! I got the CD right here! Finally they patch up their relationship! It took you long enough Alvin!"

He paid no attention to him and she heard the song play. Then she smiled at him and said.

"Ooh our song they're playing our song!"

He looked and nodded. Then he told her.

"I know that Brittany relax will you? It's a song meant for lovers and that's what we are and I'm admitting it. After 8 years I'm finally saying it. I love no other girl but you; at least my fame means nothing to you like the girls I dated when I first performed."

She held onto him tightly and said.

"Of course not. Why would I care about your fame? I went through it myself and everyday that I spend with you makes my life complete! I don't want any other guy but you and I mean that from the bottom of my heart!"

He smiled at her and also embraced her tightly.

"You just made it Missy. I know you suffered when my fans surrounded me, and I know how hard it was for you to deal with. I could see the tears forming in your eyes when they approached me, but you always stood by my side and for that I'm very thankful. Yet I also wish you would've just ignored the girls when they told you I was with them on a date or kissing them. Instead of looking for a fight with me every time I turned around."

She sighed and said.

"I won't look for a fight with you Alvin. I learned my lesson and because of it I nearly lost you. I won't make that mistake again. When they start talking I'll just ignore them and walk away like you told me to a million times."

Around 8:30pm Brittany's cell rang when Alvin walked away to get them a drink. Then she was joined by his brothers and her sisters. She looked at her cell and stared at the text message he sent her. Then she fainted and Alvin caught her just in time. Brittany was out for nearly 15 minutes and he read the text message Chad sent her.

"You never showed now you'll watch us take that little chipmunk down all because of you! Warning he better watch his back cause we'll get him and put him in a hospital. He erased the message and said to himself.

'The only one that best watch their back is you Chad. Now you pushed my last button and you'll see just how tough this little chipmunk is! Try and jump me and watch how fast you go down to the ground like Nathan! Now I've had it!'

Simon looked at his brother's face and gulped.

"Oh boy we got a major problem now! He's steaming and ready to hurt someone. Chad is in trouble now! Oh shit there he is now! Mike, Jake, Theodore with me now! Jeanette get back to the house now! Take your sisters to the house and stay out of it! Now he's gone and messed with all of us! Take Alvin's car and get to the house!"

Jeanette looked and said.

"Are you crazy? They are twice the size of you 3!'

Simon looked and said.

"So? What am I supposed to do stand by and watch that low life and his jerks jump my brother because he has Brittany now? Alvin is tough but not tough enough to take down 5 guys Jeanette! Someone's got to teach that loser that messing with my brother is a big mistake!"

Theodore looked and gulped.

"Yea but Simon she is right all 3 of us are small compared to them and who knows what they have planned! Can't we just leave and forget about the whole thing? I'm really scared!"

Simon looked and said.

"If you're that scared then go with the girls! But also remember Alvin is your brother to and you do know how to fight! Just because you're the sweet one doesn't mean you can't help us out to prevent Alvin from being hospitalized or worse!"

Alvin looked and said.

"Excuse me I resent that remark Simon! Go with them Theodore."

Theodore looked and saw the way Chad looked at Alvin. Then his face turned red and he yelled.

"Yea Jeanette take Alvin's car and get out of here you girls really don't want to see this! Besides Dave is due to call in less than an hour. We'll be fine ladies!"

Eleanor looked and said.

"Theodore don't do this you'll get hurt! All 3 of you just walk away from it. I have a bad feeling about this whole thing!"

He yelled.

"No way if we walk away then they'll hurt Alvin now get out of here you 3! I mean it! Go!"

Brittany got pissed off and approached Chad.

"Oh you're real mature Chad. Picking on a little chipmunk because you can't have your way!"

Chad laughed and Nathan grabbed her and she screamed as they dragged her outside.

Chad looked and said.

"Come on Alvin come and get your girl by yourself! Show us how tough you really are! What's the matter you too chicken and afraid!"

He was about to go out when Simon grabbed him.

"Don't you dare go by your self? They're 5 guys not one you won't stand a chance Alvin!"

He glared and broke away.

"They have Brittany! I have no choice but to go alone! I know what they're up to and won't just stand there and let it happen! If I didn't go and run my mouth Tuesday then this wouldn't be happening! Brittany wouldn't be in the arms of the guy she fears the most because of what he attempted to do on the beach while we were on tour! I have to go by myself Simon she's my girl!"

He ran out to the back and yelled.

"Alright Chad I'm alone! Now let my girl go and leave her out of it! You got what you wanted now let Brittany go!"

She heard him and kneed Nathan causing him to fall. Then she ran to him and cried into his chest.

"Alvin let's get out of here before they hurt you! Alvin please I don't want you to fight it's not worth it! Come on before they see you alone! Please for me?"

They were about to head back when Nathan snatched her from Alvin's arms. Then he looked around and saw he was surrounded and against a wall! He saw Nathan smack Brittany and watched as she fell to the ground! Then he yelled!

"No you ass hole! Why the hell did you hit her? She didn't do anything wrong!"


	16. Chapter 16

Confusion

Ch 16

"Unexpected Events"

Nathan lunged for Alvin and he ducked. Then he came back up and gave him an uppercut causing him to fall back. He looked to make sure he was out and then he snuck quietly to where Nathan made Brittany fall. He shook her and whispered.

"Brittany snap out of it please so we can get you out of here! Brittany wake up boyfriend talking here! Come on wake up!"

She opened her eyes and screamed.

"Alvin watch out it's Chad! Alvin I'm awake look behind you please!"

He turned around and saw Chad with a blade and then he front swept him causing him to fall to the ground. The blade slid across the floor and Brittany sighed with relief as she embraced him and held her jaw after Nathan smacked her across the face.

"Thank goodness you're ok. Alvin please let's get out of here. There's still 3 more you won't stand a chance. Just walk away please? Make that 5 watch out and forget about me you stubborn little chipmunk? Alvin come on let's go before they catch up to you?

He grabbed her hand and they ran. He looked around and thought the coast was clear so he came out of hiding and sighed with relief. Then he looked and they surrounded him. He saw Brittany and yelled.

"Go get my brothers, Jake, and Michael I'll hold them off as long as I can! Go Brittany now! Get out of here I mean it! Don't worry about me just go get them!"

She ran back into the house and heard Simon yelling at Jeanette.

"Take my car and go back to the house. Stop worrying about me I also know how to fight I am a chipmunk you know. No one messes with our brother and gets away with it. Now please just take the car and get back to the house you too Brittany."

She looked and yelled at him.

"Oh no you don't Simon. I am not going with my sisters to the house when my boyfriend is about to get pounded by 5 jerks. I was sent here to get you 4 because he is surrounded and he has no chance! Come on hurry already I'm not kidding! Jeanette just go back to the house with Eleanor! Dave is due to call."

She took Simon's keys and asked him.

"If Dave wants to talk to any of you what should I say?"

Simon looked and said.

"Just tell him we're asleep and one of us will call him in the morning."

She nodded and said.

"Fine I'll tell him that. Simon just be careful they are real sneaky. I'm not going to sleep until you get back to the house you understand me?"

She gave him and kiss and then Eleanor also gave Theodore a kiss and said.

"Please be careful."

He looked at her and said.

"I will be I promise. Now go on you two and let us deal with these losers before Alvin gets pounded because of his big mouth! We'll see you when you come in and if you're asleep we'll wake you two up so you know we're alright."

They watched as Jeanette went to the driveway and drove off in Simon's car. Simon looked and said.

"Come on you 3 let's go see where they have Alvin. Brittany when we find them get out of sight because we don't need you hurt understood? I hate to fight, but no one beats on my brother with me around that's for sure."

In the meantime Alvin glared at all 5 of them and looked dead at Chad.

"You're a wimp Chad just like Nathan over there. You can't face me one on one, instead you stoop low and have me jumped. Then you use my girl to lure me into the trap and to make matters worse Nathan smacks a girl across her face for no reason at all! You both are just pathetic I swear!"

They all lunged at him and he jumped out the way and hid in the darkness. Then he sighed with relief and they cornered him again. He gulped as they moved in on him and was backed further into the wall until he couldn't move at all! Chad lunged at Alvin and he blocked his fist, but he didn't see Nathan's fist and got knocked out. He fell to the ground and Brittany saw him on the floor. She ran to him and yelled for him.

"Come on Alvin snap out of it. Please before you really get hurt. Simon, Theodore, Mike and Jake hurry up he's injured and I can't get him to wake up!"

In the meantime Jeanette pulled up to the house and Eleanor ran inside and grabbed the phone when it rang.

"Hey Dave its Eleanor. So how are the albums coming along? When do we find out if either of our singles hit the chart? We're so new to the music scene and would love to have a #1 hit like the many Alvin and the boys have on the charts."

Jeanette ran in the house and looked at Eleanor. Then she looked and said.

"Oh yea Jeanette wants to talk to you I was about to turn in anyway. Goodnight Dave see you on Monday here is Jeanette."

Eleanor handed her older sister the phone and paced back and forth as she looked out of the window. Jeanette sighed and sat at the kitchen table and asked.

"When are we supposed to shoot our video for Want It? I know Brittany mentioned it, but I forgot when we start shooting. Can you refresh my memory so I can mark it in my cell under things to do? I would ask Brittany but she wasn't feeling well and already turned in after she took Nyquil."

He looked at his calendar and said.

"I don't have the information right now. Ask one of the boys I told Alvin about it and he was supposed to tell you ladies. I guess it slipped his mind. Jeanette I need to ask Simon something can I talk to him please it's about the boys' video shoot for How We Roll or Alvin either one will due."

She gulped and said.

"Oh the boys already went to bed. We all had a long day today. Especially the boys they had that photo shoot this morning and we just got home from Mike's party. Well Dave everything is fine here. Eleanor and I are also about to turn in for the night since we're so exhausted. See you on Monday bye."

She hung up the phone and stared out of the window and shook her head. Then she watched the clock and sat on the couch. Then she stared at her Promise ring and sighed. Eleanor yawned and rested her head on her older sister's lap and fell asleep instantly. Jeanette covered her with the blanket and stroked her younger sister's forehead.

In the meantime Brittany continued to shake Alvin and he still didn't move. They continued to close in on them and she yelled again.

"Alvin snap out it please! Don't do this to me!"

She started to cry and because he wouldn't wake up. She screamed out as she held him tightly.

"Simon, Theodore, Jake, or Mike anyone! Please hurry Alvin is really hurt! Anybody please help him!"

Nathan grabbed her and she screamed as she scratched him.

"Let me go Nathan! Alvin please get up! A-L-V-I-N help me please! A-L-V-I-N!"

Nathan pushed her down to the grass and she continued to scratch him.

"Let me go Nathan! Alvin help me please!"

He heard her screaming and came to. Then he got up and saw Nathan over Brittany. His face turned red and he clenched his fist. Then he lunged for Nathan.

"Let her go you ass hole! That's it I had it with you! You're going to see how tough I really am now you really gone and pissed me off! After I beat the crap out of you I'm going after Chad. I warned you too many times not to mess with her and you still do it! "

He knocked Nathan to the ground and punched him dead in the mouth. Nathan got up and tried to hit Alvin. He grabbed his fist and crushed his knuckles. Then he used his other fist to punch him in the mouth again. Then he picked him up by the collar and punched him right where it counted causing Nathan to fall to the ground holding himself! Chad grabbed Brittany and Alvin chased after them. He heard Brittany yelling and got even angrier. He followed her voice and saw where Chad had taken her. He used his chipmunk instinct and climbed a tree. Then he saw Chad over Brittany and jumped down from the tree knocking Chad to the ground.

She watched as Alvin and Chad fought in the grass. Every punch that Chad threw at Alvin he grabbed it and used the other hand to punch him in the mouth. Alvin didn't see it and Chad used the uppercut to punch Alvin right in the stomach causing him to pass out. Brittany yelled as he remained still in the grass.

"No get up Alvin please! Alvin please come on wake up! Oh no I have to get you out of here."

Chad laughed and Brittany's face turned red. She got up and kneed Chad and caused him to fall then she leaned down to make sure he was breathing. She continued to shake him and he still didn't budge. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He felt her lips against his and embraced her tightly as they kissed beneath the moonlight even though Alvin's jaw was aching from Nathan's fist. She also embraced him tightly while they continued to kiss on the grassy hill. Alvin heard his brothers and his two best friends calling.

"Alvin or Brittany where are you two? Alvin?"

He broke away from her and yelled.

"We're over here by the hill. Can you 4 hurry up please we're surrounded! Simon get your butts over here now before I get pounded in to the ground. I'm not kidding either! Oh man I'm in big trouble now! He gulped as Nathan lunged for him and then he jumped out the way and grabbed his fist as he tried to punch him. Then he yelled at Brittany.

"Get out of here? You being here isn't safe at all! Brittany get out of sight now I mean it!"

She ran away and then Chad yelled.

"You idiots get that Chipette now! Grab her before she gets away!"

Tad grabbed her from behind and she bit him. Then she ran away and hid behind the barn where she could see the fight more clearly. Alvin and Nathan fought once again and Nathan tried to punch him again. He grabbed his fist and crushed his knuckles. Then he used his other hand to punch him dead in the mouth causing him to fall to the ground. Nathan tried to get up and then Alvin kicked him in the side and knocked him out once again. Chad saw Nathan on the ground and glared at Alvin yelling.

"Ooh you little chipmunk I'm going to pound you into the ground I swear! First you take my girlfriend and now you knocked out my best friend. You'll pay Alvin mark my words! Get over here so I can hit you!"

Alvin laughed.

"Not gonna happen loser. You have to catch me first before you get a shot at me! There's no way am, I going to take it easy on you especially after you and that jerk tried to take advantage of my girlfriend! I'm going to kick the crap out of you and I swear you'll end up in the hospital! Now you're going to see my true temper cause you gone and pissed me off!"

Chad lunged for Alvin with the pocket knife and he grabbed it and broke his hand. Then he looked and said.

"You're pathetic I swear. What's the matter you can't fight fair! You have to be big and bad and use a knife! Well guess what you don't have the knife now! What you gonna do! Come on Chad that's it you're going down now!"

He picked him up by his collar and punched him dead in the mouth. Then he made him fall. Chad got back up and lunged for Alvin again. He missed and then Alvin kicked him in the stomach and then he got back up again and he kneed him causing him to pass out!

Alvin wiped his clothes off and glared at the other 3.

"What you want a piece of me too! I swear you'll all regret messin with this chipmunk!"

They all lunged at him and knocked him to the ground. Then one of them tried to punch him and knocked him out! Brittany yelled and ran to him. Then she saw his brothers and his two best friends.

"Real good you 4 later than ever! Now get in there and kick the crap out of those losers! Alvin already took care of Nathan and Chad! The other 3 were too much for him to handle!"

Simon looked at Theodore and said.

"You stay here by Alvin and let us take these losers down!! Brittany hold my glasses please!"

Alvin came too when he heard Simon and asked.

"What just happened and why is my head aching? Brittany are you ok?"

She smiled and said.

"Yea I'm fine. What about you? You really scared me half to death! Alvin don't ever do that to me again."

He looked at her and said.

"I won't I promise. Where is Theodore; I know I heard his voice."

Theodore looked.

"I'm right here Alvin. You know I can't fight. I just hope Simon will be ok. He hates to fight and you know I'm right."

Alvin watched the fight from where Brittany hid while he fought Nathan and Chad by himself. He watched as Simon took Tad down when he came at him. Then he watched as Mike and Jake took down the other 2 together like cousins would for one another. Brittany held onto him and sighed while they all watched the fight from the hiding spot. Finally all 3 of them were knocked out and Simon and the other two walked by them. He looked at Alvin and said.

"Come on it's really past our curfew now! We have to go home. Next time think before you open that mouth of yours will you Alvin! Let's go now I mean it!"

He looked and said.

"Yes Simon I will think before I open it again. My head is aching right now can you drive home please? Since I'm assuming Jeanette and Eleanor took your SUV back to the house! I'm so exhausted now that I can barely keep my eyes open."

Brittany looked at him and said.

"Sit next to me in the back and rest your head on my shoulder Alvin. I won't mind at all really. I love you."

He smiled and put his arm by her waist and unlocked the car doors. They both got in the back with Theodore and Alvin eventually fell asleep on Brittany's shoulder. She sighed as she stroked his forehead gently. Then she gazed out of the window as Simon drove Jake home. He looked and said.

"On Friday night we'll pick you two up at 5:30pm so we can make it to the fair by 6pm. Bye Jake and thanks."

He smiled and said.

"That's what friends are for. It was our pleasure Simon. Goodnight Alvin, Brittany, and Theodore thanks again."


	17. Chapter 17

Confusion

Ch 17

"Some More Drama….At A Bad Time"

When they pulled up to the house Teri appeared and laughed when Simon exited Alvin's car. Then she looked and said.

"Hey Simon I got some good pics of Alvin getting beat up in the park. That was so funny when you and his two best friends had to fight his battle. I thought he was tough…tonight he looked pretty pathetic to me! Where is the wimp anyway?"

Brittany exited the car and glared at her.

"He's not a wimp. He took down two of those pathetic jerks. As for the rest of the fight one of the other 3 got him off guard and that's the only reason why Simon, Mike, and Jake finished them off!! How'd you get those pictures anyway? What I suppose you and your stupid sister set the whole damn thing up! What do you think you're going to accomplish by taking those pics? Well Teri answer the question."

She laughed and said.

"This is even better Alvin has his pathetic little girlfriend defending him now! Oh the school paper will love this in the fall issue. It's an exclusive of how weak Alvin really is; all talk and no action! Where is he any way? What happened he ran away because he got his little ass kicked?"

Alvin heard Teri arguing with Brittany and exited the car.

"Me run away? Are you stupid or something? Brittany what is going on here? My head is really pounding now?"

Teri laughed and showed him the pics. He looked and stared at her.

"So you got pics of me fighting the other 3 jerks that jumped me tonight. I took down Nathan and Chad by myself. What's the point? Well Teri how'd you know about the fight in the first place? Exactly what do you think you're going to accomplish with those pictures? Hmmm?"

She smiled slyly and said

"I won't print them and destroy your reputation under one condition."

He yawned and crossed his arms across his chest. Then Brittany grabbed his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked up and asked.

"Oh what is that condition by the way?"

She looked and said.

"You go on a date with me and I won't print them. You better think about it Alvin these pictures go in the paper you're going to be dubbed a wimp and your popularity will also suffer."

Simon looked and laughed.

"Aren't you forgettin one tiny detail Teri?"

She looked and said.

"No I'm not forgetting anything. It's his decision why does his smart brother have to answer for him? What he can't talk?"

Brittany laughed and looked up at Alvin. He felt her hands by his waist and grabbed them. Then he looked at Teri and said.

"Print the pics because I'm not going on a date with you. I am taken by Brittany. What part of that don't you understand? Now get a life, and leave me alone. I don't need anymore drama. I mean it Teri I'm walking away from you now bye now!"

He watched as Teri walked down the street and looked at Brittany.

"I bet she set the whole damn thing up. It's awfully funny how she got those pics. If she prints them in the paper then my life will be over. The whole school will know I lost in a fight, and I'll be known as a wimp. What should I do Brittany? Help me out please."

She looked at him and said.

"Don't fall into her trap please. Alvin she won't be able to print those pics, because I have them right here in my hand. See for yourself. Please calm down now. Alvin it was 5 against 1, and he pulled a knife on you. This was all because of me. I hate myself right now! You were nearly killed because I never broke up with Chad before we got together. Alvin I'm so sorry that I put you in danger! When I saw that knife my heart stopped. I know you hate me right now. I'll make it easier on you and just get out of your face. Goodnight Alvin I love you."

He looked up while she turned toward the house and said.

"Brittany stop blaming yourself. You didn't cause me getting jumped so please stop thinking you did. I caused it with my big mouth. It's over now Brittany and I'm fine please stop getting upset you didn't do anything wrong. Well except breaking up with Chad before we got together, but you already made up for it. Stop worrying about it and get some sleep? I'll be right in just let me clear my mind. If you want to sleep in my bed then go ahead and sleep in my bed. Just make sure you leave me enough room in my bed so I can sleep or maybe something else depending on my mood. Don't ask me right now. Goodnight Brittany I love you."

She smiled at him and leaned into kiss him. He embraced her tightly and their lips met. She moved her hands from her side and traced his shape through his clothing and sighed. Chelsea appeared and said.

"Oh how cute? How bout you give him some breathing room Brittany? Don't you think you caused enough trouble for one night? You nearly got him killed because you never dumped Chad before you got with Alvin and stole him from me."

Alvin looked at Brittany and said.

"Just go inside and I'll be right in. Don't waste your strength on a girl who can't seem to get the fact I am with you, and won't take her back. Brittany please don't make me start a fight with you. Just go in the house and let me deal with her."

She looked and then she nodded. Then she said.

"Ok Alvin but please don't take so long."

Chelsea sat by him on the curb and said.

"Why do you stay with her if all she does is make you cry? Alvin are you even listening to me when I talk to you? Dump her and your problems will be over. Chad and Nathan will leave you alone. Would you rather have a knife held to your neck again because your so called girlfriend never broke up with her ex? Well can you answer the question? Especially when your ex is still in love with you and won't cause you any drama like what's her face."

He looked up and said.

"#1 I wasn't crying smart one. #2 her name is Brittany. Whoa hold up how'd you know about Chad? Another thing how'd you know about the knife? You little conniving b you set me up! Just to make Brittany feel guilty! I hope you're aware it didn't work Smart one. We're still on good terms! Out of all the low things I'd never imagine you stooping to such a level. What the hell do you want from me that you nearly got me killed for protecting my girl? Ooh get out of my face now before I hurt you I mean it! Chelsea just leave me the hell alone! I'm done talking to you!"

She leaned over to kiss him when she saw Brittany looking out of the window. He didn't realize that their lips met until several seconds later. She moved her hands to his shirt and started to lift it up. He realized it and broke away then he pushed her off of him. Then he wiped his mouth and glared at her.

"Ooh you really got your nerve! Don't you ever do that again! I'm with Brittany and that's it! Now get out of my sight! I mean it Chelsea just Leave!"

She licked her lips and said.

"Stop denying it Alvin I know you enjoyed that kiss we shared two seconds ago. We belong together not you and Brittany! She can't compare to me and you know I'm right!"

He looked and then he laughed.

"Oh really you think so; well you're wrong! Brittany can love me right unlike your pathetic ass. Sorry to bust that bubble of yours but I love no other girl but Brittany so deal with it and leave me alone! She has my promise ring Chelsea do you know what that means?"

She looked and shook her head.

"No I don't know what that means and could care less!"

He looked and said.

"It means we're going steady and that my heart only belongs to Brittany no other girl kabish! Which also means I'm off the market so be gone!"

In the meantime Brittany stared out of the window and started to get really angry. Then she looked at her sister and said as she clenched her fist.

"Chelsea just won't quit the crap! I'm tired of it I swear! He better walk away from before I kill him! If I go out there he's going to be one sorry chipmunk with the damn flirting when he's with me!"

Simon saw Brittany's face and ran out to where Alvin was. Then he yelled.

"Get your butt in the house before Brittany kills you! Alvin you never learn do you? Now get in the house before I throw you in the house! Now Alvin! You have some explaining to do when you get in the house! Now Alvin!"

Then he looked at Chelsea and yelled.

"Chelsea get lost and leave my brother alone! You just got him in trouble with his girlfriend! Do you ever quit? Leave him alone I mean it! Just leave!"

She smiled slyly and said.

"If Alvin wants me to leave then I will, but I'm not listening to a geek like you Simon! I told you he isn't over me yet!"

Simon looked and yelled at him.

"Are you going to let her keep on talking; or are you going to do something about it? In 3 seconds you're going to have a major problem if you don't get rid of her! Alvin I'm serious Brittany is about to blow her top if she doesn't get away from you!"

He looked and said.

"What the hell you think I've been trying to do for the past 30 minutes? She won't leave me alone! Simon I'm serious she just won't quit! Who do you think was behind me getting jumped tonight?"

"


	18. Chapter 18

Confusion

Ch 18

"Truth be known"

Simon looked at his brother, and said while he scratched his head.

"No wonder why Teri got those pics. She was behind it all along or was it Chelsea? Didn't Brittany mention it earlier when we pulled up? Shall we go tell Brittany she was right all along? Let's go get her now!"

Chelsea gulped and ran off down the street. Alvin laughed and high fives Simon. Then they both entered the house and Brittany glared at Alvin with her arms crossed by her chest. He knew he was in trouble and gulped. Then he looked and said.

"Brittany I can explain. It wasn't what you thought honest! I was trying to get rid of her and then before I knew it she kissed me! Brittany please don't look at me like that; I didn't do it intentionally! Brittany please don't slam the door! Listen to me please Brittany!"

Simon and Jeanette watched as he ran up the stairs hiding his face. Then they heard his door slam. Then Jeanette entered the spare room and looked at her sister who was crying into her pillow. She sat on the bed and placed her hand on her shoulder. Then she said.

"Brittany he really has a big problem with his ex. But you not standing by him isn't helping at all. You ignoring him and constantly jumping to conclusions is actually making matters worse. He's in tears now because you won't let him tell you what happened with Chelsea."

Brittany looked up and said.

"Jeanette he kissed her on the lips while he sat on the curb. He knew damn well what he was doing when he kissed her and he didn't do a thing about it! He also knew I was looking out of the window watching them. Stop sticking up for him he's not over Chelsea yet and he proved it tonight! Fine he can have her I don't care anymore!"

Jeanette exited the spare room and looked at Simon.

"It's hopeless Simon she won't listen to me. Go upstairs and talk to Alvin maybe he won't be as stubborn as my sister. This is ridiculous now. All those two do is fight like cats and dogs! Aren't you a little sick and tired of it?"

Simon looked and sighed.

"Oh now what kind of question is that? Your sister always starts the fights and my brother walks away and ignores her because he doesn't want to fight with her."

Jeanette looked and yelled at him.

"Oh really then maybe if your stupid brother wasn't such a flirt then maybe they wouldn't fight so much! He's a two timing insensitive jerk like Brittany said and now I see why she was the way she was with him!"

Simon looked and yelled back.

"Oh really then you tell me this? Why didn't your sister break up with her ex before she got with my brother? Instead she causes him to nearly get killed because she's with two guys at the same time! Well Jeanette answer my question. You can't can you?"

Alvin descended from the stairs and yelled at them both.

"What are you two fighting about? Where are Theodore and Eleanor? Yo I don't see them anywhere where'd they go?"

Simon pointed to Theodore's door and Alvin looked.

"Oh man not again. Do those two ever get enough I'm surprised you two are still out here and not in Simon's room like you are every friggin night! Where's Brittany I am going to make her listen to me! I'm tired of her accusing me of cheating on her when I'm not damnit!"

Simon looked and asked.

"Weren't you just crying earlier? Alvin I saw the tears don't deny it either I'm your brother."

He nodded and said.

"Yea I was, because she really hurt me this time. Yea Chelsea kissed me but I pushed her away from me when I realized it. Then I told her that my heart belongs to Brittany and she just continued to put her down. I don't know what the hell she expects from me. I gave her a promise ring and she still accuses me of cheating on her with my ex of all people! Oh whatever I'm going in my room. When ever she decides she wants to know the truth she'll know where I am! Goodnight Simon and Jeanette. I'll be in my room listening to my music so I can relax a bit before I turn in."

They watched as he headed up the stairs and then his door closed. Then Simon looked at Jeanette and said.

"Well does that sound like a two timing jerk to you? Well does it or no? I told you he pushed her away from him when she kissed him."

Jeanette looked and argued.

"Oh no you didn't say that Simon. You just stuck up for your brother. Why are you looking at me like that? Oh no I told you I had enough to last me 7 months! Simon I can't take anymore of your ooh loving….."

He kissed her full of passion against his bedroom door and she moved her hands to his door and opened it while they continued to kiss. When they entered his room they both took off their glasses and she pulled her hair out of the pony tail she had up as she embraced him tightly while his hands moved inside her blouse and slipped it off. Then he reached behind and locked his door as he led her to the bed slowly. She gripped his sheets as everything faded to red around them. She tried to talk but he silenced her as he cursed his lips over hers and fought to catch his breath.

"Now it's my turn to start it off. Prepare yourself for a ride you'll never forget after tonight. You had your fun now you'll see how a Chipmunk can satisfy his Chipette's burning desire within! "

He reached for his remote and played the song he sang with his brothers originally by an R&B group. Then he placed the remote on his nightstand and she screamed out as he came down on her several times! "

Alvin heard it from his room and sighed saying to himself.

'Real nice my brothers are enjoying the night and I'm stuck in my room all alone! What could be worse than this especially the mood I'm in right now! He lay in his bed and put his stereo on low so he wouldn't hear Jeanette and Simon across the hall from his room and Theodore and Eleanor through his walls since Theo's room was right next to his! He banged on the wall and put his music a little higher to drown out the sounds coming from his brothers' rooms. His favorite song by one of his favorite R&B groups began to play but not the original version their version! He put the track on repeat and began to sing along to it and thought about the three times he made love to her and sighed. Then he thought about the many times that his two brothers woke up satisfied by their girls because neither of them could seem to get enough of their loving throughout the night until dawn.

In the meantime Brittany heard a cell go off and reached for hers. She read her cell and didn't see anything. Then she turned it off and put it in the wall to charge. Then she grabbed Teri's and erased the pictures of Alvin getting beat up by the other 3 guys that jumped him along with Nathan and Chad. She read the message that Chelsea sent her.

'Hey Teri why aren't you answering your cell? Brittany saw me kiss Alvin and got angry. So he might just take you up on the offer to save his reputation as a chipmunk you don't mess with.. But lucky for me his air headed girl didn't see him push me off of him! She thinks he's cheating on her with me just as I planned! As for Brittany come Friday afternoon we jump her as soon as cheerleading practice ends! She'll never know what hit her and learn not to steal my man!!! Well I got to go bye now."

She saved the message and said to herself.

'You jump me we'll see what happens Chelsea! You'll find out on your own Friday what happens when I get messed with especially livin with my sisters alone all the years till we got adopted by Ms. Miller and Dave! I'm a chipette you don't mess with just like my baby Alvin is a chipmunk you don't mess with!'

Then she read the one from Chad.

'Hey Teri how'd it go? Did you get the pics of poor Alvin getting his ass kicked? Now Brittany won't be able to resist me. I won again and it's still not over! I'll hospitalize that little chipmunk for stealing my girl. He's done for come Friday afternoon when Basketball practice ends! He'll be all alone and defenseless just like he always has been! Well got to go Chad out call me!'

She saved the message and gulped. Then she looked at the time.

'Only 10:45pm he's still awake. How could I be so stupid, and think he would do that to me? Jeanette is right it's time I stand by my man and not pay attention to all the drama around me cause I have Alvin and they don't. This promise ring on my finger says it all in an engraving to.'

She looked at the two beds where Jeanette and Eleanor were supposed to be and scratched her head. While she headed up the stairs she could see that both his brothers' doors were locked and could hear them from the hall. She heard the music playing in Simon's room and said to herself.

'They did remakes of Pretty Ricky? They actually sound better than Pretty Ricky with Alvin singing lead and his brothers backing him up like usual. I didn't even know he liked Pretty Ricky oh well I guess I don't know everything bout him. All I do know is I'm madly in love with that boy!'

She knocked on his bedroom door and he answered it looking at her with his arms crossed across his chest. He looked and said.

"Are you here to talk to me or yell like usual? Well Brittany are you going to answer me or just stand and look at me?"

She looked and said.

"No I'm here to talk to you. I promise I'm not going to yell! I am sorry for slamming the door in your face, but I was really hurt when you kissed Chelsea! Why' d you do it? Alvin I'm serious she did that intentionally and knew I was right there. Why did you allow it?"

He looked and said.

"I didn't kiss her. Brittany she kissed me and I didn't realize it till I felt her hands in my shirt! I had a lot on my mind tonight and wasn't paying attention to anything around me. When I did realize she kissed me I pushed her off of me and told her my heart only belongs to you! You must've turned away from the window when I pushed her off of me. I have a big problem with the whole Teri deal. If she prints those pics then I'm ruined and will be known as a wimp! Brittany this is serious."

She looked at him and entered his room. Then she put her hand on his shoulder and said.

"Alvin I have Teri's phone. I already erased the pics so she has nothing on you. But we both have a serious problem now come Friday after practice! Do you want to read the messages or would you rather me tell you what they say?"

He looked and sat on his bed and put his hand out. She handed him the cell and sat next to him on the bed as he read the message from Chelsea.

"She wants to jump you after cheerleading practice? Is she that brave to even attempt it? Brittany you might be an uptown girl but I've seen you fight and you really injure people. Just to be safe you should tell your sisters and your two best friends. She's really sneaky and can do some serious damage. This is really out of hand now! First your ex has me jumped and nearly kills me. Now my stupid ex is going after you the same way Chad did. So I suppose the other message is from Chad saying that after practice Friday he's going to jump me again? Did I hit it? The last thing we both need is this shit especially being rock stars! Why the hell is this happening to me and you? What did we do to deserve this?"

She looked at him and said.

"Became a couple and lasted 8 years! Besides they're jealous of our fame! Immaturity if you ask me? They can't stand the fact that we're a couple and both lead singers in the two biggest groups in Rock N Roll and the youngest stars in the biz! We can't skip practice Friday Alvin you're the captain of the Basketball team and I'm the captain of the JV cheerleading squad! I guess we'll just have to deal with the friggin drama like usual! Sometimes I really hate the music business I swear! What about you/"

He looked and said.

"Yea tell me bout it! Do you have any idea how many times I just want to quit the group and go on with a normal life cause of all the drama!"

She looked and said.

"Alvin don't say that. You're a great singer, guitar player and you can dance! You're just a great entertainer that enjoys what he does! Your many fans adore you and I can see why they do. You just were born to perform up on that stage with the spotlight on you even at the age of 16. You absolutely love your fans and wouldn't give up performing if someone paid you to. You know I'm right I've known you for nearly 10 years!"

He smiled up at her and nodded in agreement.

"You're right I wouldn't give it up even If someone paid me to. I just love the energy I have when I hit that stage with the spotlight on me and my brothers! You really do know me better than I know myself! Maybe that's why people say that you're the perfect match for me. You're also a good performer Brittany. When you hit that stage the crowd goes wild! You were also born to perform just like me even though I basically have more experience than you and your sisters. My brothers and I spent our entire lives in the spotlight thanks to Dave."

She looked and asked.

"Alvin why don't you call him dad? I mean he is basically your father isn't he? He raised you boys since you were babies right? Consider yourself lucky my sisters and I lived on our own since we were babies. Then we stayed in the orphanage and then finally Ms. Miller and Dave adopted us!"

He looked and said.

"Well Dave helped Ms. Miller. If he also adopted you 3 then we'd be brother and sister instead of boyfriend and girlfriend. "

She laughed and said.

"Alvin your father did adopt us before Ms. Miller, but then we all got together and she took us in. Don't you remember in our first movie together?"

He looked and laughed.

"Oh yea that's right. Then after that movie we didn't see each other and went to separate schools. Then finally Ms. Miller put you 3 in our school and we became best friends and then a couple. Oh yea who won that race around the world anyway?"

She looked and said.

"We did Alvin. But you 3 definitely upstaged us during Boys and Girls of Rock N Roll; I'll admit that much! You and that harp you are crazy I swear! Besides you and that stupid cap you're so obsessed with."

He looked and said.

"I am not obsessed with the cap. I let you touch it don't I?"

She looked and said.

"Umm yea hello I'm your girlfriend. But if anyone else touches it you get mad. What is it with the cap anyway?"

He looked and shrugged.

"Beats me, It just makes me look cool I guess! If those 4 don't shut the hell up I swear my mouth is going to go off! Especially Theodore talk about surprised the daylights out of me the night after he experienced love for the 1st time. He's usually the shy one out of the 3 of us! I wasn't surprised at all with Simon, but my baby brother talk about shocked the daylights out of me! What about you when you found out?"

Brittany shrugged.

"Not surprised at all with either of my sisters! What surprised me is how long we lasted. I mean we're the wild ones out of our brothers and sisters. Alvin you know I'm right."

He sighed and said.

"We lasted so long because of the issues we both had that nearly destroyed our relationship Brittany! The constant fighting and competing with one another at everything we did! Our brothers and sisters fought to keep us apart because all we ever did was fight and it was hard to tell if we were together or just best friends!"

Then she decided to ask.

"By any chance were my ears deceiving me or was Simon playing On the Hotline by Pretty Ricky sung by you 3? I thought I heard it playing but I could always be wrong?"

He laughed and said.

"No you heard right. We did remakes of a few of their songs why? I was actually playing the CD myself a while ago! I turned it off because you came in my room out of respect though. Why do you want to hear it? Or are you trying to tell me something?"

She smiled slyly and moved her hands across his chest tracing the lines. He grabbed her hands and said.

"So you're just as addicted as yours sisters, but you try to hide the fact you are? Even though we happen to have this house to ourselves with Dave out of town, and you still avoid me at night. Now that isn't wise Brittany. My room is right up the stairs all you have to do is let me know. "

She looked and said.

"I wouldn't say addicted! Besides you're not the type to be in the mood when I am. Besides when I bring it up you get angry what am I supposed to do Alvin? Well?"

He looked and said.

"That's not entirely true Brittany. You haven't bought it up since the last time we did. What am I supposed to do guess? Well I'm not very good at guessing games Brittany. I'm only 16 years old for goodness sake. Just say the word and brace yourself. For a long night. She looked at his stereo and said.

"Can you maybe set the mood or would you rather not. It might help me relax my mind. I'd love to hear you singing while we go on through the night and hopefully into dawn!"

He looked and smiled slyly.

"Oh really how do you even know I'm on the lead vocals hmmm? How do you know it's not Simon well?"

She looked and said.

"Umm lover boy I know your voice smart allic!Besides you love those kinds of songs especially when there's a girl present! Alvin don't deny it either! You're a charmer and that'll never change! All you have to do is look me in the eyes and I'm yours you and those eyes talk about irresistible!"

She reached behind her and locked his bedroom door. Then she lay on his bed on her back and signaled him.

"Come on and get me Alvin! Show this Chipette how A Chipmunk can satisfy his partner! I'm ready when you are just take it slow at first and then take it up a bit!"

He hit his CD on and kept the track on repeat. Then he took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss her full of passion. She gazed into his blue eyes and embraced him tightly as a draft came over her body causing her to sigh loudly. She was hypnotized as she gazed into his eyes so full of desire. She moved her hands to his jeans and unfastened them moving them down slowly. She closed her eyes as the room disappeared from sight surrounding her in shades of red while her heart beat rapidly in her chest as he got deeper! He heard the phone ring and ignored it as they went on through the night. She tried to speak and he cursed his lips over hers as she gripped him tightly. She tried to speak and he put his fingers to her lips to silence her. Hours later they both fell asleep in one another's arms. Around 3:30am he woke up and wiped the sweat dripping down from his body and stroked her forehead gently. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Then she rested her head on his chest and kissed him on the lips. He looked around and reached up to put his ceiling fan on above his bed. Then he gazed into her eyes and caught his breath.

"Are you satisfied now or do you need more? Told you my skills were unmatched babe! Now lets both get some sleep we had a long night and I know we're both exhausted! Goodnight Brittany I love you!"

She kissed him on the lips and put her arms around him as she rested her head on his smooth chest. Then she also caught her breath and said.

"Ooh I'm sure I'm satisfied for a while! You're very unpredictable Alvin Seville but I still love you! Goodnight Alvin and thank you!"

He stroked her forehead gently and also kissed her on the lips. Then he threw his sheet over them both and they both fell asleep as his ceiling fan blew above his bed!


	19. Chapter 19

Confusion

Ch 19

"Switching Sides"

The next day Brittany woke up and looked to her right where he had his arms around her. She felt the remote underneath her pillow and turned it off quietly. Then she looked at his clock and remained still.

'Ooh it's 12pm in the afternoon. We really had a rough night didn't we? Oh no Dave is due to call where is his cell?'

She looked on his nightstand and saw the red light flashing. Then she answered.

"Hey Dave its Brittany; how's everything in New York? Everything is fine here. Oh yea when do we find out of any of our singles made the charts? I'm just curious I guess especially having a boyfriend that hits the charts with every single him and his brothers roll out. It would feel good to have as many hit singles as they do. Oh you want to talk to Alvin. Let me wake him up Dave hold on please?"

She put his cell down carefully and shook him gently.

"Alvin get up it's your father he wants to talk to you. It's 12pm in the afternoon we overslept. You know we're not going to hear the end of it right? Pick up your cell before we both get caught please. As far as your father is concerned we're both still innocent. I'm going in the shower I'll see you downstairs love you Alvin."

He stretched and responded.

"Ok see you downstairs love you also Brittany. Give me my cell so I can answer."

She handed him the cell and threw her robe over herself and exits his room quietly. Then she went down the stairs and tried to sneak into the spare room without anyone seeing her. She realized her sisters and his brothers were already awake and gulped when Jeanette spotted her. She looked on her sister's face and laughed.

"I told you to let him love you right. Boy I thought we were bad but you and Alvin seriously take the cake. Don't deny it either Brittany it's written all over your face. Yet you tell Eleanor and me we're addicted! You have your nerve "

Brittany looked and sighed.

"Ok I'm sorry for picking on you 2. What can I say that chipmunk has mad skillz and he's all mine! I'll be right out I'm still heated up from last night it happened so fast! God do I love that boy!"

She entered the spare room, and got her clothes out. Then she entered her shower and the visions of making sweet love to Alvin from the late night into the early morning repeatedly played in her head. She leaned against the tile and sat on the side for a while as she washed her hair ignoring the pain.

In the meantime Alvin answered his cell.

"Hey Dave what's up? Everything here is fine. What about the charts was Brittany asking you earlier? "

Dave responded.

"Alvin How We Roll debuted at the #1 spot. As for the girls they debuted at #2. You 3 have another hit and the girls have their first hit since Boys and Girls of Rock –N-Roll from the 1st movie you 6 starred in. The video shoots were also moved up because of the spots you and the girls debuted on the chart. They won't be until I get back home but you have to post it so neither of you forget it. I mean it Alvin."

He reached up and grabbed the calendar.

"Ok Dave when are the video shoots? "

He looked at the paper in front of him and responded. The video shoot for How We Roll is the same Tuesday I come home at 9am. As for the girls the video shoot is at 9am on Wednesday the day after your shoot! Well I got to go Alvin I have another meeting to attend. See you kids on Monday I love you Alvin please be on your best behavior."

He responded.

"Yes I will be on my best behavior. Love you to dad. See you on Monday afternoon. I'll make sure I tell them about the charts and video shoots."

He hung up his cell and sighed with relief. Then he waited till he heard water go off in the spare room bathroom. After it went off he entered the shower and closed his eyes as the water hit his face. Then visions of making love to Brittany repeatedly play in his mind and the sounds of pleasure from her lips also play in his mind. Finally after his shower he dries off and then he gets dressed. He headed downstairs and saw Simon staring at him

"Did you have a long night Alvin? You look like you're on cloud 9 or beyond?"

Alvin looked and glared.

'There's nothing beyond Cloud 9 Simon. Why do you have to start on me? You act like I never made love to my girl till last night! What are you making a big deal of anyway? What was the big idea of waking me up at 3am this morning? I heard you screaming for me and same with you Theodore. Mind explaining! I literally fell out of my bed."

Simon looked and sighed.

"I had a bad dream last night and in it that jerk Chad used that pocket knife and stabbed you in the stomach. Then we rushed you down to the hospital and you flat lined! Don't look at me like that Alvin I'm serious and really worried now! We'll be lost if we ever lose you!"

He looked as he sat down.

"Lose me? Simon I'm a little more careful than that to get myself killed! You worry too much and you're only 17! No one is going to kill me now stop thinking like that!"

Simon looked and said.

'Oh really well having you as a brother causes me to worry! You can't seem to keep that mouth of yours shut! If you would've just walked away from that friggin loser Chad last Tuesday then we wouldn't be in this predicament! I saw a knife pulled on you last night and so did Theodore it scared the shit out of us both! Yet you tell me not to worry!!!! Oh yea Alvin you're real good!"

He looked as he put his arm behind Brittany's head.

"Oh excuse me for living Simon. That's my personality what would you like me to do? I'm always outspoken and when I get messed with someone gets hurt! I can't change the way I am and besides if anyone messes with you, Theodore, or the girls then they get hurt! So stop worrying about me I'm smarter then you think! Out of the 3 of us I'm the tough one and people know that! So you are worried about nothing!!!!!"

Brittany looked at him and said.

"He's your older brother Alvin, and that's why he's worried. I'm also worried too. That knife wasn't too far from your stomach when Chad had you down on the ground last night. Stop being so stubborn and listen for once in your life! Please just watch your back that's all we want you to do! Is that too hard?"

He looked and said.

"If it'll make you two feel better then I'll watch my back! I'm never alone so it's very unlikely that anything will happen!"

In the meantime Nathan, Chad, Tad, and Rodney sat at the park. While Chad talked Nathan stared at his watch and sighed. Chad stared at him and asked.

"Am I boring you or something? Well Nathan I'm asking you a question."

Nathan looked and shook his head then he just sat and listened. Chad revealed his plan to jump Alvin and succeed.

"Come Friday afternoon Alvin will be injured and unable to play in our first game of the season. After practice I am challenging him to a fight. We'll fight for Brittany's hand and he's gonna be one sorry Chipmunk when I finish with him. When we exit the locker room you, Tad, and Rodney grab him from behind and when he's down I'll take it from there. He won't be able to disarm me this time!"

Nathan saw the knife and gulped.

"Whoa are you crazy? You're going to stab him with a knife because you can't have Brittany back? Oh hell no I'm not going to part of this; that's it I'm done with this. No way am I going to kill our Basketball team's captain because you so obsessed with Brittany that it's ridiculous! Why can't you just let it go and let them be together! Now you're really takin it over the edge. You would resort to violence for a girl? Do what you want I'm out of here ciao Chad and good luck!"

He walked away and headed toward the house when he spotted Alvin playing a game against Brittany. He watched as she took the ball from him a million times and laughed as Alvin jumped up and took it from her. Then he watched as Alvin made several shots from a distance. Brittany spotted him and said.

"Alvin guess who? I'm going inside to get something cold to drink. Are you thirsty by any chance?"

He saw Nathan and said.

"Yea just get me a bottle of water please I'm really thirsty. Besides Jake and Mike should be coming at any moment now. Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

She entered the house and called to Simon.

"Nathan is looking for trouble with Alvin again. Do something please."

Simon finished the dishes and went out side where Alvin stood. Then he saw Jake and Mike coming up the road and sighed with relief. They ran by Alvin and glared at Nathan. He looked up and said.

"What the hell do you want Nathan? I already know what you and Chad are up to come Friday afternoon. I advise you to stay the hell away from me before I make sure you can't move or attack my girl! Keep on messing with me and you'll be one sorry school bully! I've had it up to here with all the drama!"

Nathan looked.

"Alvin I'm not looking for trouble! I want to make a truce between us. You're right all the drama is just immaturity. As for attacking Brittany I'm really sorry! I'm not really that kind of a guy. I guess the outfit she wore that night turned me on! Besides she was teasing me and seemed like she wanted it! The way she moved that body put me in a trance! I never even knew that you were with her. She didn't say anything on our date that night honest! We sat by the shore and made out beneath the moonlight ask Jake if you think I'm kidding!"

Jake looked and said.

"Don't you dare put me in this Nathan. I'm going to get Simon, come on Mike. Alvin we'll be right back bye now!"

He remained silent and threw the ball into the basket. Then Nathan continued.

"I know that Simon is with Jeanette because they hold hands in between classes. Theodore also holds Eleanor's hand in between classes. You and Brittany don't really pay attention to one another in school. She basically just follows you, and you don't seem like you know she's alive. You're too busy flirting with other girls and ignoring her."

Brittany exited the house and handed Alvin his water. Then she looked at Nathan and gulped.

'Oh no Nathan is going to turn the whole thing around about that night on the beach. I have to tell Alvin exactly what happened or he's going to be pissed off at me again! We're on good terms again I can't go through him being angry at me after we made love too!'

She called to him.

"Umm Alvin can I please talk to you for a minute.? I have to tell you something."

He looked and stared.

"I already know that you kissed him while I was away. What were you two on a date or something? What outfit were you wearing anyway?"

She looked and froze.

"Oh a white tank top and my pink skirt. Why are you asking me? Alvin he's lying I wasn't teasing him either. We weren't on a date either I was sitting down watching Jake and Mike play Frisbee. Do I have to tell you?"

He nodded and she stared.

"Ok fine I'll tell you. I was actually sitting beneath the pier when he came and sat next to me. He looked and could see I was crying. So he asked me what was wrong. I told him I was missing someone I really cared for. Then he looked into my eyes and our lips met. Then I felt my body descending to the sand and froze with fear! I grabbed my purse and smacked him with it. Then I ran to Jake who was playing Frisbee with Mike. Alvin he ran after me and knocked me into the sand! I would never intentionally turn a guy on especially someone you can't stand! I was thinking about you when I was crying because you haven't called for 3 months! He knew who I was referring to because I had the chain you gave me around my neck. Please believe me I really missed you while you were gone! That chain never left my neck."

Jake exited the house and stared at Nathan.

"So you're telling me that you have no idea that Alvin is with Brittany? By any chance did you look at the chain on her neck it says Alvin and Brittany 2-14-2000. All 3 of the girls have one. "

Nathan looked and felt stupid.

"Umm no I don't remember seeing it on her neck that night."

Mike looked and left Alvin by Brittany while they talked. Then he walked over to Nathan and said.

"Ok then what couple wins King and Queen Valentine at our annual Valentine's Day Ball? Who also won Homecoming King and Queen since the 9th grade? Well Nathan think about it."

He looked and gulped.

"Alvin and Brittany, but they don't act like a couple. They act more like best friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. Mike you know I'm right and don't deny it! Now you tell me one time you saw those two act like a couple? She went on a date with me while he was away and you and Jake seen it! So stop blaming this all on me. She's as much to blame as I am!"

Brittany overheard and said.

"We went out for lunch Nathan as friends nothing more! So stop turning it around and admit you were wrong! I didn't date anyone while he was away. I only met Chad that night and dumped him because I never got a chance to before he left because I had a recording session the same night. I'm the lead singer of the Chipettes or did you forget? You tried to force yourself on me that night on the beach so stop lying! I'm tired of everyone around me saying I cheated on Alvin while he was on tour because I didn't!!!I cheated on him 3 times and he caught me. Then I stopped because I'm in love with him and no other guy!"

Then she ran away and broke down in tears by the pool! Alvin looked and ran after her.


	20. Chapter 20

Confusion

Ch 20

"Another member of the Crew"

He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked back. Then she looked up into his blue eyes. He wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her. Then he said.

"Well I guess we're even now. You accused me of cheating on you while I was away and I actually thought you cheated on me while I was away. We were both wrong and owe one another an apology don't you think? Well Brittany am I right or wrong?"

She smiled at him and said.

"No you're right this time. I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating on me. Now you also owe me an apology Alvin!"

He lifted up her chin and gazed into her eyes. Then their lips met and she embraced him tightly. Then her hands moved across his smooth chest. He also embraced her and continued to kiss her. Simon poked Nathan and pointed.

"Do best friends kiss like that? Well Nathan do they?"

He looked and said.

"Umm no they don't couples kiss like that. Boy they're really into one another aren't they?"

Simon looked and smiled slyly.

"You have no idea how into one another they really are."

Theodore looked at his brother and asked.

"Simon do you think we can trust him? I mean he seems like he really wants to hang with us! Maybe I should ask Alvin."

Simon looked where Alvin was still making out with Brittany and said.

"We shouldn't really disturb him while he's preoccupied by Brittany. Theodore looked and stared. Then he slowly walked to where they were and tapped Alvin gently.

"Alvin please don't kill me."

They broke apart and he looked at Theodore.

"Yes can I help you? What is it Theo? Hello brother talking to you."

Brittany whacked him.

"Don't yell at your brother like that Alvin. He didn't want to disturb us and is afraid you'll hit him. What do you think he's trying not to say anything? Theodore what is it?"

He sighed with relief and looked at Alvin. Then Alvin got up and approached Nathan. Brittany just held onto his waist and sighed. He looked down to where her hands were and grabbed them. As for Jeanette and Eleanor they felt the boys grab their waists and also grabbed their hands while they listened to the conversation with Alvin and Nathan.

He looked and said.

"Why should I believe you? Chad is your best friend all I know is you can be setting me up! As for the flirting I don't. Besides that Brittany and I always win Most Lovable Couple so don't tell me you had no idea we were together! She's always with me and my brothers along with her sisters. Just because we don't hold hands doesn't mean anything. You need to pay attention on how we act in school. Oh whatever we're together and she's off limits understood! Ladies go sit down and let us play a game."

Brittany and her sisters sat at the picnic table and watched as Alvin threw Nathan the ball. Then Simon and Theodore joined him as they played against Mike, Jake, and Nathan. Then she saw Teri and remembered she still had her cell. She sipped her lemonade and sighed while she watched the game. Then Jeanette yelled at her.

"Why didn't you tell us what he tried to do to you on the beach that night? We're just your sisters Brittany and we're both sorry for accusing you of cheating on Alvin. We both should've known better. Oh no its Teri what does she want?"

Brittany watched as she approached her.

"Can I have my phone back now? You might've stopped me from destroying your man's rep, but there will be other fights he'll lose in and I'll be right there taking the pics! You just better watch your back after Cheerleading practice Brittany! My sister will put you in the hospital! Unlike you she can fight! My phone now!"

Jeanette and Eleanor glared. Then Eleanor said.

"Oh really then why did our sister kick her little ass a few weeks ago and escaped with scratches and nothing else. So I'd advise you to be able to back yourself up when you threaten our sister Teri. You mess with her then you mess with all 3 of us! Advice to the wise we're all tough so now you have a major problem! Brittany just give her the phone so she can back the hell off before she gets hurt!"

She reached in her other jean pocket and handed it to Teri. Then she stood up and yelled.

"Elle stay out of it and let me talk! I mean it!"

Eleanor sat back down and sipped her lemonade as she watched the boys play the game. Then she heard Brittany.

"Teri I'm not afraid of you or your stupid sister! Or any of her friends! Just be warned if you want to jump me after practice then be prepared to get your sorry asses kicked! This is all because your blonde sister can't have Alvin nothing more than jealousy! She thought after you threatened him about those pics he would actually date you! Well guess what he's not that naïve! So do us all a favor and Cry Me a River! You gone and messed with the wrong Chipette Teri! Now be gone! Oh and make sure you listen to the lyrics to Want It cause I don't think you want the 3rd degree ciao!"

She watched as Teri ran off and drank her lemonade in silence as she watched the game from the table. Then she watched as Simon passed the ball to Alvin. He caught it and then he ran down the court and jumped up and made the shot to end the game! All 6 of the boys high five one another. Nathan smiled and said.

"Whoa it's better to chill with you guys than to attempt to pound you all. Thanks Alvin for letting me hang with your crew. You're pretty cool for a huge rock star!"

Alvin smiled and said.

"You're welcome Nathan. Oh man thanks for reminding me. Simon and Theodore we have another #1 and we shoot the video next Tuesday at 9am. How We Roll debuted at #1 this week and the girls debuted at #2 with Want It. I knew they'd get a hit with that song. Even though we beat them again. Oh well you can't beat perfection can you/"

Simon laughed.

"No you can't. Unless you're referring to yourself. If that's the case then you can beat perfection."

Alvin laughed.

"Ha, ha you're really funny Simon. I was referring to us as a group not myself even though I happen to be the perfect lead singer and guitarist. Just kidding."

Simon looked as he used his towel to wipe off the sweat from his chest and along his arms. Then he put his towel around his neck and put his shirt back on as he walked to where Jeanette was.

"You better be Alvin. You're not perfect either. Sometimes you're so conceited that I want to kill you!"

Alvin gulped as he wiped the sweat from his chest and along his arms. Then he also wrapped the towel around his neck and also his shirt. Brittany stared and sighed. Then she drank her lemonade quickly and her sisters laughed.

"What's the matter you on again? Wow Brit you really have it bad! How long did you two last anyway?"

She looked and smiled slyly.

"I'm not answering that question? That's none of your business now leave me alone!"

Then Simon laughed at his brother's face.

"I'm just kidding. You're my brother and I love you. Man talk about out of it! How long did you two last anyway? You actually slept till 12:30pm this afternoon. That's just not like you or Brittany!"

Alvin smiled slyly as he sipped his water.

"Wouldn't you like to know. That's none of your business brother or not! Do I ask you how long you two last? No I don't. So don't ask me Theo talk some sense into your brother."

Theodore looked.

"My brother; he's also your brother Alvin and you're older than me."

Alvin sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Way over your head Theo. Forget it. Simon leave me alone I'm not answering that question. That's between Brittany and I drop it!"

Nathan scratched his head in confusion. Then he asked Mike.

"Umm what's he talking about?"

Mike shrugged.

"I have no clue to tell you the truth."

Jake sipped his water and laughed.

"You two are kidding me right? You have no idea what Alvin is talking about. Boy talk about clue less . Look at his face and her face then tell me."

They both looked at them both and still had no clue. They both shrugged.

"No clue. They look normal to us."

He laughed and turned to Alvin while Brittany rested her head on his shoulder..

"Yo they have no idea what happened between you and Brittany. Especially Mr. Irresistible Michael. The one who claims he had the entire JV squad well except Brittany and her sisters. Damn you waited 8 years, man talk about fear. I bet you regret waiting now! If she was my girl I'd be lucky to last 6 months!"

Alvin glared and he gulped. Then he said.

"But she's not so I'm shutting up now before I get hurt!"

He looked and said.

"Yea that would be wise Jake. Now about Friday Chad is still going to have me jumped! He just doesn't learn I'm not the one to mess with! I can't be getting into all these fights! Man if a photographer snaps a picture than our image will suffer! I don't know what to do anymore it's really out of hand now!

Jake looked and said.

"Then just put him in the hospital Alvin. Nathan learned his lesson so teach Chad a lesson he'll never forget! You'll have me, Mike, and Simon to back you up! Too bad Theo can't fight though it would be 5 against 5. Instead its 5 against 4!"

Nathan looked.

"No Jake it'll be 5 against 5 I'm on your side now. I'm also on the team with you and Mike."

Alvin sipped his water and said.

"Yo are you forgetting someone who happens to be the captain of the team and has all this drama to deal with because I'm with Brittany!"

Nathan scratched his head.

"Umm no who?"

Alvin grabbed his shirt and glared.

"Me Nathan! Are you feeling ok?"

He looked and laughed.

"Sorry I forgot! You're pretty small compared to the rest of the guys on the team. Can you let go of my shirt now so I can breathe."

He let him go and sipped his water. Then he wiped the sweat from his chest as it dripped down. Then he saw Brittany next to him.

"I'm all sweaty from the game. You really don't want to touch me right now sweetie!"

She smiled and grabbed his waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"The sweat doesn't bother me Alvin! Your cologne is pretty strong though! Besides you're really not that sweaty anymore. I just want to hold you if you don't mind at all!"

He smiled and said.

"No not at all! You can hold me all you want!"

Nathan looked and said.

"Ok point taken you two are together! I really feel stupid now! Man Alvin you're one lucky chipmunk."


	21. Chapter 21

Confusion

Ch 21

"Concerns Arise"

Thursday evening Brittany was lying in his bed while he played his video game so he could wait for his two brother and her two sisters to get ready for dinner. Then she sighed and asked.

"Can I play a round with you please while we wait for them? That game looks kind of fun."

He restarted the game and plugged in the other controller then he handed it to her. She sat by him and they picked their characters. She watched the screen and they started. He was getting mad because she was passing him in the race by 3 spots. She looked at him and said.

"Boy I'll tell ya. I'm your girlfriend and I'm beating your butt in a video game like usual! Alvin don't tell me you're letting me win1"

He smiled slyly and said.

"Why would you think that? No you're winning fair and sqare...not! That's' it eat my dust Brittany!"

She watched the screen as she kept on bumping into the walls as they continued the race. He looked and grabbed the controller and said.

"You're pushing the wrong button. Here watch me and then take over. Watch where my fingers go so you don't slam into things! See its simple Brittany; go on and try it now!"

He handed her the controller again and then he continued to play the course. She laughed as she beat him again. He just looked and shook his head. Finally the race ended and she won. She smiled at him and said.

"I beat you again. Where is everyone our reservations are for 7:30pm it's nearly 7pm now. We're going to be late for our date. It's been awhile since we've been on date. Please don't tell me those 4 are at it again! I'll kill both my sisters and then your brothers! We're not even that bad and we waited longer than them. Alvin you know I'm right."

He looked and said.

"Whoa I wasn't saying a word. Calm yourself down will you? Here they come. Brittany what is wrong with you tonight? Is something on your mind? If there is then please talk to me about it; instead of taking your anger out on everyone. They were getting ready."

She looked and said.

"I'm not taking my anger out on everyone around me either. I'm worried about tomorrow does that answer your question Alvin! You should be also, and I don't care how tough you are either. I saw that knife pulled on you just like your brothers and since Simon told us about that dream, now I'm having the same one! For the past 3 nights I've had that same dream about losing you! I really wish you wouldn't fight him; I'm really scared for you! "

She grabbed him and cried into his chest soaking his shirt with her tears. He held her tightly and stroked her forehead gently. Then he looked at Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor, He asked Jeanette.

"Has she had that same dream my brother had 3 nights in a row? Then that must mean I should walk away from that fight with Chad, but I can't. If I do then my reputation will be messed up!"

Jeanette looked and yelled.

"Is your reputation more important than your life Alvin? What makes you so sure he won't pull the knife on you again? I mean if it scared the crap out of Simon then you know that you're in danger! Why else would they be having that dream if you're not in danger; use common sense for once in your life Mr. Tough!"

Simon looked and yelled at Jeanette.

"Don't go yelling at my brother, and he's right. If Chad is planning on jumping him then there will be no way for him to walk away Jeanette! You weren't there that night when they jumped my brother! He was cornered and couldn't move anywhere! Besides his reputation is important too; no one messes with him because they know he's tough! If he runs away from Chad then he'll be known as a wimp! Which by the way he's not at all! Believe me the last thing he needs right now is for a photographer to snap a picture of him getting in a fight then the band's image will suffer! Just like if a photographer snaps a pic of Brittany and Chelsea fighting then your band will suffer also! That's the music business sweetie, and it sucks but that's what we're in! We have to be careful"

Jeanette looked and said.

"I know that, but is there any way that Alvin can avoid this fight? Simon you still have that dream I hear you crying. Are you forgetting I sleep next to you in your bed? Same thing with Elle she also sleeps with Theo and the same thing occurs! Alvin is in danger if he fights Chad tomorrow what else could it be? I don't think you 3 imagine it like that! Unless seeing that knife makes your minds wander into the worse outcome of the fight."

Alvin looked and said.

"Maybe that's what it is? I'm not stupid enough to run on a knife when someone pulls it on me. I know Judo people and all the blocks so you 3 are worried about nothing! I mean I can understand if I have the same dream then I'd worry! But I haven't so you 3 should stop worrying Can we go to dinner now before we're late?"

He wiped the tears from Brittany's eyes and smiled at her. Then she looked and said.

"Maybe you and Jeanette are right Alvin, but I'm still going to worry I'm your girl that's what I do! Are you sure we can trust Nathan though? I mean he is Chad's best friend; and went after you twice already!"

He looked and responded.

"I know that too Brittany, but I think we can trust him. Come on people we have to go or we'll be late and we won't have a reservation and might get stuck waiting."

They all exit the house and Simon locked the door after he set the alarm. They all got in Alvin's car and he pulled out carefully. While they drove toward the restaurant their song "How We Roll" came on and the boys sang along to it. Brittany and her sisters just sat silently and listened to them singing. They got to the restaurant and they all exit his car and he armed the alarm on his car. They boys took the girls by the hand and headed to the desk.

"Reservation for 6 under Alvin Seville for 7:30pm."

The waiter found his name and asked.

"Would you like a booth?"

They all nodded and then the waiter said.

"Right this way Mr. Seville. So nice of you to dine with us with your busy schedule and all. It's always good to have celebrities dine in our fine restaurant. What beverages will it be? Any appetizers to start off?"

Brittany looked and responded.

"Yea Fried Mozzarella sticks and 6 sprites and some water also."

She looked at the menu and couldn't decide what to eat so she asked.

"Alvin what are you getting? There are so many choices on this menu that I just can't make up my mind."

The waiter bought their sodas, water, and the Mozzarella Sticks. Then Alvin looked and said.

"Give us a little more time; we're still undecided. Thank you."

He sipped his water and also looked at the menu. Then he sighed and took a Mozzarella stick while he looked over the many choices. He watched as Theodore ate the garlic bread and shook his head. Then he asked.

"Simon did you decide on what you're getting yet?"

He looked and said.

"Yea Alvin Jeanette and I are getting the Eggplant parmigiana. As for Theo and Eleanor they're getting lasagna like usual. What about you two; have you decided yet?"

He looked again and said.

"I did, I'll get the Eggplant parmigiana like you and Jeanette. Brittany what are you getting? Everyone else made up their minds. Here comes the waiter did you decide yet?"

She looked and said.

"Yea I'm also getting the Eggplant parmigiana. You're not having any of that garlic bread are you?"

He looked and said.

"Why wouldn't I? You're supposed to eat garlic rolls with pasta. What is that in your hand?"

She looked and said.

"Oh nothing really except your late birthday present."

He looked and shook his head.

"Yea 3 months late and you yell at me when I forget your birthday. You have your nerve you know that? By the way I do know your birthday; it just slipped my mind this year because I was on tour for 7 months. I made up for it didn't I?"

She looked and said.

"Yea you did make up for it. Sorry I yelled at you Alvin, but I want you to have this? It matches the one you bought me for my sweet 16. Please wear it; I know how much you hate rings, but it would mean a lot to me. Alvin please?"

He looked at the ring and said.

"Since when do they make promise rings for boys? Ok I'm really confused now. Do I have to?"

She looked and said.

"Oh please Alvin it won't kill you. It's like a class ring."

He sighed and stared at Simon. Then he looked on his hand and said.

"Ok fine I'll wear it. But not on my left hand we're not married or engaged we're only 16. Ooh how I hate rings you have no idea."

Simon looked at him and said.

"So do I, but we're with them for 8 years Alvin! So stop complaining and wear it already. Stop acting like a baby and just wear it; I'm wearing mine and so is Theo.


	22. Chapter 22

Confusion

Ch22

"Theo's Loyalty Questioned"

When they all finished their dinner Theodore realized how upset Eleanor was because of the rings her sisters had from Alvin and Simon. He turned to Alvin as he sipped his water and said.

"I'm going to give Elle her promise ring early. Look how upset she is when she looks at Jeanette's and Brittany's. I know her birthday is next month, but it seems like she thinks I'm not in love with her anymore. She's actually avoiding me tonight. Alvin have you noticed that she's been avoiding me?"

He looked up from his glass and said.

"Yea I did realize it too. What is her problem tonight? What was that fight about at 2AM this morning? You know you woke me, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette up because of it. Simon came in my room and asked me if I was fighting with Brittany and she was fast asleep next to me too. Well until she heard you and Eleanor fighting anyway what's it with you two lately?"

He sighed and said.

"For the past two nights she's been in the mood and I told her no. Alvin I can't take anymore of her loving. I try to sleep and all she wants it's to get laid; what am I supposed to do? Keep on giving it to her when I'm just not in the mood. I'm serious I just don't want anymore right now…you know like how you say at the beginning of After Love?"

At that Alvin looked.

"Theo that's nothing more than a song. What does that have to do with you two anyway? You need to listen to the rest of the song baby brother before you hurt your girl. There's more to that song than a couple making love every friggin night. Go and talk to her now. Actually wait till we get to the beach and then talk to her. Simon who's paying tonight?"

Brittany overheard and asked.

"What is it with you and the romantic side? Alvin I've known you for like ever and never have you been so romantic in all the time we're together. Especially when you decided to play basketball instead of meeting me for our date. Actually if I recall you always said you weren't a hopeless romantic because of your fame. Besides the fact you were that two faced jerk, and never had the decency to tell me."

He sipped his water and said.

"Oh really; well if you wouldn't have called me a toad then you would've been told! Are you forgetting when we were younger I actually gave up on love because my ex Susie broke up with me on Valentine's Day, and I was too scared to ask you to the Valentine's Ball because I was afraid of rejection! Besides that you had all those guys around you how do you think that made me feel? Well you can't answer the question can you? Besides having my brother's girl pretending to be Captain Chipmunk to make me jealous! You don't remember do you?"

She looked and gulped.

"Well excuse me if we were only in Elementary School Alvin. Besides that we just transferred to you boys school. How was I supposed to know how hurt you'd be, but you did come through that night at the ball didn't you? So why are we even talking about our past; we're 16 now and more mature than that and you know this."

He sipped his water and said.

"Yea I know that, but I was making a point Brittany! I've always had a romantic side, but never wanted to show it because we were really young when we got together. Hello we were 8 years old when we became a couple right after our movie. We were in the 3rd or 4th grade. Besides all the time we've been together you avoided me so don't even blame me! We both flirted even though we were together, and don't deny it either."

She remained silent and sipped her water. Then she sighed and stared at her promise ring. Simon looked and said.

"Alvin let me pay tonight. Where are we going after dinner anyway? Besides that what is it with our baby brother and Eleanor? Has he talked to you about their recent behavior?"

Alvin sighed and said.

"Yea he did. Eleanor is pissed off at him because he doesn't want anymore of her loving. He's been listening to track 1 on the CD Brittany and I recorded also. Besides she's upset because we already gave her sisters their promise rings and he still hasn't. So I decided we should all go to the beach and take a walk so those two can be on good terms again so we can all get some sleep tonight I have Basketball practice and Brittany has Cheerleading practice besides the shit with Chad and Chelsea we have to deal with after practice tomorrow! I am going to put that asshole in the hospital if he jumps me tomorrow now I've really had it!"

Simon looked and said.

"Yea I think you should hospitalize him. All of this because Brittany refuses to take him back. But you still have to be careful Alvin especially if he pulls that knife again! Besides I think one of us is going to surprise everyone and I'm not saying it's gonna be me. You know what I mean Alvin right?"

He looked and said.

"You mean Theo right? I doubt it Simon he hates to fight, but you never know with him he has surprised us before! Here comes the bill."

The waiter brought the bill and Simon gave him his credit card. Then he signed the receipt and the waiter said.

"Thank you Mr. Seville for your business. Please have a good night and come again?"

Alvin left the waiter a 5 dollar tip and took Brittany's hand as they exit. Simon also grabbed Jeanette's hand and as for Eleanor she avoided Theodore. Theodore looked at Alvin.

"Can I drive to the beach please? I promise I won't mess up your driving record! Please Alvin?"

He handed his brother the keys and sat in the passenger seat next to him. Brittany got a little upset, but then she also understood. She knew that next Thursday was Theodore's 16th birthday and knew he had to get use the feel of the car in order for him to pass his road test. She looked at Eleanor and asked.

"What is your problem tonight? First you wake everyone up at 2AM getting in a fight with Theodore. Now you're avoiding him and ruining everyone else's evening! Please don't tell me it's because you don't have your promise ring yet? You don't turn 16 for another month and we all know how much he loves you! What more do you want from the guy? Ooh whatever be like that all night see if any of us care!"

Jeanette rested her head on Simon and he stroked her forehead gently. Then he smiled at her. Brittany crossed her arms across her chest while they headed toward the beach and sighed. Then she continued to look out of the window. They all heard a cop and Alvin gulped.

"Theo I'm going to kill you! If I get a ticket then Dave will ground me and take my car away! Why did you run that red light? Will you just pull over please now?"

Simon looked and said.

"Oh no he just ran a red light! Alvin is going to get a ticket and then I'm going to have to drive him around. Ladies be quiet!"

The cop came to the window and said.

"Mr. Seville I'm giving you a warning this time. The next time you run a red light then you will get a ticket. Goodnight boys and drive carefully."

Alvin sighed with relief and glared at his baby brother with his arms crossed by his chest. Theodore looked and gulped.

"I'm sorry Alvin. Please don't kill me; it won't happen again I promise! Please don't get mad at me I didn't mean it!"

Alvin looked.

"It better not happen again. Now pay attention to the road and watch the lights will you? Now be careful when you get out of this tight spot and stay in the middle of the lane so you can make a U Turn. Carefully Theo I mean it; watch both sides and don't forget your signal and enter in the left lane not the right! Creep up slowly so you can see in front of you as the other cars pass! Theo I said slowly! In 2 seconds you're not going to drive; now listen to what I'm telling you understood!"

He finally got it right and turned into the left lane slowly. Then he parked the car and straightened it. He made sure he was evenly in the space and then he held the brake and turned off the ignition. He shifted the lever to P and then they all exit the car. Alvin leaned against his car and sighed with relief his car was still in one piece after Theo almost turned into the right lane. Brittany exited the car and grabbed his waist and said.

"See he knows how to drive. Wow Alvin that was too close! Are you ok now?"

He grabbed her hands by his waist and said.

"I'm as ok as I'll ever be? Theo my keys now!"

He gave Alvin his car keys and then he put his car alarm on. They all headed to the boardwalk and Eleanor still avoided Theodore. Jeanette looked at Brittany and said.

"I hope those two make up. Man I need some type of sleep tonight. For the past week those two have been at one another's throats! Ooh they remind me of you and Alvin I swear. I just don't understand why all of a sudden!"

Brittany looked and said.

"I resent that Jeanette. We haven't fought in a while so don't even drag me into this! It's not my fault so stop blaming me! I tried to ask her and she's not answering me. What do you expect from me? You're the eldest why not talk to her and see what her problem is!"

Jeanette sighed and turned to Simon.

"I'll be right back. I want to know what's up with those two. They never fought like this before. Something is definitely not right. Please just go sit by Brittany and Alvin. I'll be right there I promise."

She kissed him on the lips and then she ran over by Eleanor and signaled Brittany to join her. She looked and sighed. Then she kissed Alvin and said.

"I'll be right back I promise. Maybe she'll talk to us now and we can find out what's up with them."

He just sighed and watched as she ran by Jeanette and Eleanor. Then he saw Simon sit next to him and asked.

"What do you think is going on with those two? They never fight Simon and you know I'm right. There is definitely something wrong and we have to get to the bottom of it. Come on Simon let's see if we can get Theo to talk to us about the fighting with Eleanor."

Simon sighed and said.

"I already tried that he has no idea what they're fighting about. All he remembered is his cell rang at 1:30am and then he ignored it. Then at 2AM she woke him up and started yelling at the poor guy! So I have no idea what that's all about. All I do know is our baby brother is really upset because his girl is ignoring him and ruining our evening with the girls while she does it! It better not be your ex starting her crap with Eleanor now. It's awfully funny how you and Brittany nearly broke up because of her constant obsession with you. Then Teri tried to break me and Jeanette up, and now Eleanor is going through the same thing that Brittany and Jeanette went through. It's a pattern Alvin."

Alvin looked at Theodore and ran over to him and asked.

"Yo Theo where's your cell?"

He looked in his pocket and said.

"I have no idea what does my cell have to do with Elle and I fighting? Are you telling me that she has my cell and either got a call or a text that ticked her off? Then why didn't she just tell me instead of starting a fight with me and ignoring me all night! Alvin where are you going? A-L-V-I-N!!"

Alvin ran to where Eleanor and the girls were talking. Then he realized Eleanor had Theodore's cell. He looked and said.

"Eleanor by any chance did you answer Theo's phone this morning or read a text that caused you to yell at him? Can I see the cell for a minute I think I know what's going on here?"

She looked and said.

"Yea Juliet sent him a text and called him Theeble and talked trash about me. Then she mentioned something about their last meeting and how much she missed his kissing!"

Alvin took his brother's cell and read the message and looked through Theodore's phone book. Then he read the number and turned to Eleanor.

"#1 Theo never kissed her; you were his first kiss. #2 he hasn't seen her since he dumped her to be with you. #3 that's Chelsea's cell # not Juliet's. Eleanor she pulled the same crap with your sister Brittany, and then Teri pulled the same crap with Jeanette! She decided since she can't break Brittany and I up, that she'll try to break you and Theo up by pretending to be his ex. Unless his ex used Chelsea's cell to send that text! Oh man if that's the case then it'll be you 3 against our ex girlfriends after school! Let me try something you 3 be quiet."

Brittany looked and said.

"Alvin that is not Chelsea's cell #. Look in my phonebook and see whose # it is. It is Juliet's #, but how'd she get Theo's cell # when he just changed it a month ago?"

Eleanor sighed and walked over to where Theo had his head buried in his hands. Then she put her hand on his shoulder. He felt Eleanor's touch and looked to the side. She wiped the tears from his eyes and said.

"Oh Theodore I should've told you about that text instead of carrying on the way I did this morning. I was a fool to pay attention to that text! Can you please forgive me?'

He smiled and said.

"Yes under one condition?"

She scratched her head in confusion and asked.

"What condition is that? Theo I'm serious what condition are you referring to?"

He dug in his jean pocket and showed her the box. Then he handed it to her.

"I'll forgive you if you wear this promise ring. I was going to give it to you on your sweet 16. But then I realized how upset you were when you looked at Brittany's and Jeanette's. Elle you mean everything to me I would never cheat on you because we're meant to be together. Don't ever question my loyalty to you again! If you ever answer my cell and that happens again let me know and Let me handle it ok! So what do you say?"

She smiled and nodded. Then he put it on her finger and leaned over to kiss her. She stared at her promise ring and then she accepted his approach and embraced him tightly while they made out. She felt her body descend to the sand and moved her hands inside his shirt. Alvin watched from where he sat with Brittany and Jeanette. Then he sighed with relief and said.

"Ok they're back on good terms. Shall we enjoy the remainder of this summer night ladies? Jeanette go and keep Simon company he's feeling lonely again."

Brittany laughed and said.

"You're so slick Alvin I swear! What are you up to?"

He looked and said.

"Nothing really. What would I be up to?"

She looked in his eyes and saw the desire, but didn't try to make a move because she knew how he'd react. She watched from where she and Alvin stood while her sisters and his brothers made out in the sand by the shore. He sat down beneath the pier and watched as the waves crashed against the shore and sighed. He watched as they all made out beneath the moonlight and just stared at the ring Brittany gave him. She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. She realized his chains were tangled and untangled them. Then she fixed his cross and held on to him tightly.

He held onto her tightly and sighed. Then he saw her lean over to kiss him and smiled. He accepted her approach and pushed her down into the sand. She felt his hands moving in her blouse and said.

"Are you sure this is wise? I didn't mean to turn you on. I can't take anymore of your loving at least until Homecoming anyway? A-L-V-I-N!"  
He smiled down at her and said.

"Same goes for me, but that's not my intention Brittany. It's only kissing calm down will you. I'll never make love on a beach I have way more respect than that and so do you! None of us would do that to you 3 I can assure you of that!"

She felt sweat dripping down her bra and said.

"It's really hot tonight and very humid too."

He nodded in agreement and said.

"Yea I know already. That's why I'm taking off my shirt. Cause if I don't then I'll lose all my control and I don't want that to happen."

She unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off then she caressed his smooth chest and continued to kiss him. The sea breeze brushed over them as they continued to make out beneath the moonlight. He also unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off allowing her bra to show as they continued to make out. Half an hour passed and she licked her lips as she sat up and put her blouse back on. Then she buttoned it and smiled at him.

"I never can get enough of your kisses Alvin! You're such a good kisser and I'm glad I'm the one you're kissing."

He also sat up and put his shirt back on. He buttoned it and looked at his watch.

"It's already 10:30pm we need to get home before Dave calls! Brittany come on we have to get those 4 up. He walked by his brothers and shook them.

"Man if you two were that tired then you should've said something earlier! Simon come on we need to get home Dave is due to call by 11pm and it's already 10:30. Theo you too let's go now."

His brothers woke up and shook Jeanette and Eleanor. Then all 6 of them went to Alvin's car and he drove home. As soon as they walked in Simon grabbed the phone and sighed with relief.

"Hey Dave how's everything going? Everything is fine here we were all just getting ready to go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, Alvin has basketball practice, Brittany has cheerleading practice, and Theo and I have to head to the church and finish setting up for the carnival that opens tomorrow night at 6pm. Then tomorrow night we're all going to the carnival with Mike and Jake."

Dave asked.

"Oh really then what about Jeanette and Eleanor aren't they also cheerleaders? I could've sworn they were."

Simon looked and said.

"No they're not only Brittany. I guess they will either come with Theo and I or watch the other 2 practice tomorrow afternoon. Well Dave I'm falling asleep on the phone we'll see you Monday."

He responded.

"Oh alright Simon tell the boys I love all 3 of you. Will see you all on Monday afternoon. Goodnight Simon."

He hung up the phone and sighed with relief. Then Alvin looked and said.

"Nice cover bro. You're starting to get as bad as me. Well goodnight I'm turning in I'm bushed. "

Simon watched as Alvin headed up to his room and said.

"Goodnight Alvin see you in the morning. "

Theodore and the girls already turned in. Then Simon went to his room and also got ready for bed. When his head hit the pillow he fell right to sleep. In the meantime Alvin lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. Then he set his alarm for 9:30am and fell right to sleep. While he slept he had the same dream his brothers and Brittany had. He felt the knife penetrate his stomach and heard the meter flat line. He didn't realize he was screaming. Brittany ran up the stairs and entered his room. She shook him gently.

"Alvin wake up it's me Brittany! Snap out of it! A-L-V-I-N come on wake up it's me Brittany not Chad!"

He finally woke up and she looked.

"See we told you that you were in danger Alvin! Now what are we going to do?"

He checked his stomach sighed with r5elief he was fine. Then he looked at her and said.

"I don't know right now! Now I had the dream we have a major problem tomorrow! That was too scary; he stabbed me and then I fell. Then I blacked out and then finally the meter flat lined like Simon said. Chad actually killed me when we fought! Whatever you do please don't tell Simon about that dream he'll worry even more than he already is. Brittany Please don't tell any of my brothers! I'll think of something in the morning so I don't get myself killed!"

She looked and said.

"I'm sleeping in here with you. Just in case you have that same dream again if you like it or not? Goodnight Alvin."

He got out6 of his bed and washed his face off. Then he dried it and finally he entered the bed and rested his head on Brittany. She stroked his forehead gently and then he fell asleep soundly. She kissed him on the forehead and then she also fell asleep! Even though she did fall asleep she still worried about what the outcome of the fight tomorrow will be.


	23. Chapter 23

Confusion

Ch 23

"Reunited after So Long"

Alvin's alarm went off at 9:30am. He heard it and felt Brittany's arms wrapped around him. He carefully reached over to shut his alarm off so he wouldn't disturb Brittany fast asleep next to him. She felt him move and opened her eyes; then she smiled at him and sat up in his bed.

"Good morning Alvin. I'm glad you slept soundly after I calmed you down. You don't think your brothers heard you scream do you?"

He looked and said.

"If you heard me then so did they. I don't know what to do now. I had that dream and it felt so real I felt the knife penetrate my stomach! I just can't miss practice though my team needs me. If you just have a little faith in me then I'll be alright, but I'll definitely watch my back I can assure you of that."

She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. Then she moved her hands across his chest and said.

"Of course I have faith in you and so do your brothers. We're just worried about you that's all! We're worried because we love you Alvin! Especially me I'll be lost if I lose you and so will your brothers. I know you have no choice, but I just want you to watch your back! We all know you can fight and besides you have 4 other people to help you out."

He looked into her eyes and stroked her forehead gently. Then he leaned over to kiss her and said.

"I know you're all worried but you shouldn't be. I know what I have to do after practice sweetie. You also have to be careful because of Chelsea and her sister. All 6 of us are going to end up fighting after practice today there's no doubt about it! I have a feeling something happened to Nathan he never called me last night after he got off of work. Brittany can you please hand me my cell?"

She reached over to the other nightstand and handed him the cell. When he turned it on it rang and he answered.

"Yo Mike wuz Alvin here. What are you stuttering for? Ok talk slowly so I can understand what you're saying. I just woke up."

Brittany rested her head on his chest and listened to the conversation with Mike. Then Alvin shook his head and asked.

"How did Chad get him? Didn't I tell him to watch his back the last time we talked? Man he's one stubborn school bully I swear; so Nathan is in the hospital and out for the entire season? I don't believe this is happening to me; what I do to deserve this?"

Mike responded.

"Beats me bro, but it happened. Now we're one short if they attempt to jump you again! What are we going to do? I don't like those odds at all 4 against 5 and that jerk still has that knife too! He gashed Nathan's chest when those two fought after he got off of work yesterday! We have a major problem Alvin and I'm not kidding either!"

He sighed and said.

"No we don't Mike. My younger brother can also fight you know even though he hates to."

Theodore knocked on Alvin's door.

"Alvin breakfast is ready can I come in or are you busy with Brittany?"

Brittany looked and said.

"No you can come in Theodore; Alvin is on the phone with Mike its safe. I was just getting up anyway and so was he. The door isn't locked either come in already."

She sat up and threw her robe over her pajamas and exited the room to head downstairs to the spare room so she can get dressed. Then she kissed Alvin and said.

"I'll meet you downstairs Alvin. I have to get my sisters up anyway or they'll over sleep."

He returned the kiss and said.

"Yea I'll see you downstairs also. Theo you can come in for the 2nd time. Mike I'll call you back when I'm fully awake I promise. Alvin out!"

He hung up his cell and shook his head.

"Chad got Nathan after he got off of work yesterday. Now it's 4 against 5 and I don't like those odds at all! I'm going to injure him severely if he attempts to jump me again I swear! This time I'll hospitalize him. No more Mr. Nice Chipmunk. Oh good morning Theo sorry about yelling I'm just ticked off right now! I'm tired of all this drama and these losers who just can't take a hint!"

Theodore looked and said.

"Count me in Alvin. I'll help out if they try to jump you again! We're brothers and stick together. The only thing I'm concerned about is that dream; what does it mean? I know you had the dream last night I heard you screaming and so did everyone else! We're really scared for you; Chad hates you with passion and will stoop to that low level just to take Brittany back!"

Alvin got out of his bed and said.

"You don't think I know that Theo. Well I do know; and I have no choice. I'm the Basketball team captain and have to be at practice today because our 1st game is the Wednesday we go back to school. Then we also have our Album release party that Friday night starring us and the girls or is it the Saturday before we go back to school?"

Theo looked at the calendar and said.

"It's the Saturday before we go back to school. Stop changing the subject Alvin and admit you're just as scared as we are! You know he's up to no good after practice stop being stubborn and admit it! I'm just letting you know after practice we're walking you to the locker room if you like it or not! Now your mouth has really got you in trouble this time!"

He looked and said.

"I only told Chad the truth Theo. I didn't start no trouble this time it came to me baby brother! Tuesday night I got jumped and was lucky that Simon showed up when he did with Jake or Mike. If they didn't I wouldn't be standing here talking to you right now! Chad's intention that night was to kill me all because I have Brittany, the fame, and the Basketball Captain; so don't go lecturing me I'm older than you! Now drop the subject and see what happens later! I'll be right down after I get dressed!"

Theodore headed downstairs and sat on the couch with his head against the cushions and sighed. Eleanor exits the spare room and sat next to him. Then she asked.

"Aren't you going to eat? Simon and Jeanette made us breakfast. Theo what's the matter? Why do you seem upset?"

He sighed as he entered the kitchen, and then he sat down at the table and started to eat. Simon looked and asked.

"Where's Alvin; didn't you tell him breakfast was ready? Jeanette please get Brittany, and tell her breakfast is ready. I'm going to get my brother. Now he's taking too long."

He headed upstairs and knocked on Alvin's door.

"Alvin aren't you going to eat breakfast? I know you had the dream now answer the door and talk to me."

He exits his bathroom and said.

"I'm coming Simon."

He opened his door and followed him downstairs. Then he explained.

"Yea I did have the same dream, and it scared the daylights out of me. I actually felt the knife penetrate my stomach! I woke up screaming and then Brittany woke me up and calmed me down. I'm really scared now Simon. What does it mean?"

Simon looked and said.

"Calm down Alvin. We won't let you get hurt. I told you how serious it was, but you ignored me. Why do you think I told you about that dream? To wake you up no other reason. Definitely not to make you feel bad either. It's only a warning to make sure you're aware of your surroundings so the dream doesn't come true. Come on let's eat before it gets cold. Wait wasn't Nathan supposed to call you yesterday after work?"

While they ate he told him.

"Mike called me this morning to tell me Nathan was in the hospital from a stab wound! Chad jumped him while he was coming home from work, and he might be out for the rest of the season. At least we have Theo to back us up if I do get jumped again."

Simon ate his breakfast in silence and so did everyone else. When they all finished eating Brittany washed the dishes; while Alvin and his brothers went out front to shoot baskets. Jeanette and Eleanor also went outside with the boys and sat on the porch swing to watch them. He called to Brittany.

"I'll be outside with my brothers shooting some baskets. Make sure you call two of your friends and let them know what's coming down after practice today? I know Chelsea she's sneaky and will do the exact thing Chad did to me!"

She looked and said.

"Alvin who would you like me to call? None of my friends know how to fight; they're all cheerleaders! The only two possible friends I have are two girls we haven't seen in years! They live in our old neighborhood and happen to be our best friends! Did I mention they're also huge Chipmunks fans?"

He looked and said.

"No you didn't mention it to me! Actually you didn't really talk much about your old neighborhood? Mind telling me why?"

She sighed and said.

"No reason at all. We just didn't want to talk about it because we lost our mother! I really don't want to mention it now either! Please don't ask me about my past. Alvin drop it now; if I talk about our mother then I'll break down in tears!"

He looked and said.

"Ok I'll drop it. Calm down will you? Brittany I'm sorry; I'm just curious that's all. I promise I won't mention it again! I'll be out front shooting hoops with Simon and Theodore!"

She went back to the dishes and he headed out front to shoot baskets. Simon looked and asked.

"So what is she going to do about getting jumped by Chelsea and the other girls?"

He looked and shot the ball; and it made it in. Then he said.

"She doesn't have anyone that can help them, out Simon! The only two that know how to fight live in their old neighborhood and they haven't spoken in years?"

In the meantime Valerie and Shana were walking around the neighborhood talking, and then Valerie poked Shana.

"OMG its Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. We live in the same neighborhood as the Chipmunks? Wow that's so cool."

She looked and said.

"That's not the only people who live in the neighborhood. Brittany and her sisters moved here after Ms. Miller adopted them. I think they live a few doors down from the boys. I hope we see them; I really miss them. We had so much fun when we were younger. I wonder how they're doing after all these years. Maybe they finally made it in the music business they harmonize so well!"

Jeanette watched as Simon took the ball from Alvin and laughed as he jumped up and made Alvin fall. Alvin tried to block him and missed instead, and watched as the ball went in.

Alvin looked and said.

"That was a lucky shot Simon. I bet you won't get past me again! I want a rematch now!"

Theodore laughed and said.

"Boy Alvin you're a sore loser! We're not playing a game hothead; we're only shooting baskets calm down will you?"

Eleanor also laughed as Theodore passed Alvin and made the shot! Brittany came out and said.

"Wow Alvin your brothers are beating you. Can I shoot the ball please?"

He looked and said.

"They are not. I'm just saving my energy for Basketball practice so there. Yea you can shoot the ball and see if you do any better Ms. Hot shot!"

She looked and said.

"Fine I will. Watch and learn Mr. Captain!"

He sat by Jeanette and Eleanor. Eleanor handed him a bottle of water and said.

"She is right Alvin they don't even play on the team and they did better than you! What has gotten into you?"

He sipped his water and said.

"Nothing. I let them pass me on purpose. Elle you know that I'm the sports guy out of my brothers just like you're the sports girl out of your sisters. I'll play right after I take a break! I also just got done eating my breakfast! Oh by the way you ladies should look across the street isn't that Valerie and Shana from the old neighborhood?"

Eleanor looked and said.

"OMG he's right. Jeanette look who it is! Wait how do you know their names Alvin?"

He looked and said.

"Oh gee I don't know. Hello aren't I the lead singer of the Chipmunks; how else do you think? They've been to so many of our signings how can I not remember them? Go say hello and stop asking questions already?"

Both Jeanette and Eleanor ran over to them. Shana poked Valerie.

"Told you they lived on the same block as the Chipmunks. Where's Brittany?"

In the meantime Brittany ran down the court and Simon tried to block her. She ducked and then she dribbled the ball down the court and jumped up. Then the ball went in. She looked and said.

"You have P Simon…Theodore you're up now."

He grabbed the ball and ran down the court. She jumped up and took the ball from him and made another shot.

"Theo you're out PIG bye now!"

He walked by Alvin and said.

"Don't say a word. Your girl beat me. Alvin shut it I mean it."

He just laughed.

"I'm not saying a word. You said it not me. I was only giving you a bottle of water Theo."

He watched as Brittany also beat Simon. Then he said.

"Ok you two now I'll show you how it's done amateurs."

He walked to the court and said.

"Ok Missy. Now it's me against you. You shoot first."

She looked and said.

"You're kiddin me right? I'll beat you just like I beat your brothers Alvin!"

He just yawned and said.

"I'm waiting shoot the ball already! Brittany shoot the ball!"

She shot the ball and missed.

He laughed.

"I believe that's P. Give me the ball."

She threw him the ball and he shot it and made it in. Then he threw it back to her and pointed to where he made the shot. She took a deep breath and shot the ball. It bounced off the basket and he said.

"I my turn. One more letter and you're out! Still think you can beat me?"

She glared and threw him the ball. Then she watched as he shot the ball and made it in again. He threw it to her and crossed his arms by his chest. She shot the ball again and missed.

"That's G you're out Brittany. Now go say hi to Valerie and Shana. Bring them over here and let them chill with us….don't lie about being with us if they question the ring either understood?"

She saw them and ran to them both. All 5 girls hugged and Valerie saw the ring on Brittany's finger. Then she asked.

"Wow where'd you get that promise ring? Brittany best friends don't keep secrets!"

She looked and said.

"Come with us and we'll let you know. Come on you two don't be scared."

They followed them over to where Alvin sat with his brothers and she said.

"I got my ring from Alvin. Jeanette got hers from Simon, and Elle got hers from Theodore. We're the Chipettes and have been with the Chipmunks for 8 years!"


	24. Chapter 24

Confusion

Ch 24

"Brittany's clique vs. Chelsea's Clique"

Valerie looked and said.

"Wow that's so cool. You 3 are so lucky. Especially you Brit he's the lead singer of Chipmunks. So ever since you 3 got adopted your career finally took off? I'm so happy for you 3. I haven't really listened to the radio though. What's the name of the single?"

Brittany looked at Alvin and asked.

"Can you please put the radio on? They should be at the last two songs on the chart right now. I'm curious to see if by any chance we knocked you boys from the #1 spot."

He looked and said.

"Brit they don't count down the Top 40 until Sunday morning sweetie. It starts at 7am and ends at 11am. Are you that curious; cause if you are then I can always log on the Billboard's website. We still have 2 hours before practice. Shana and Valerie can also come in unless they rather stay out here with your sisters and my brothers? Oh yea speaking of your single you ladies have your video shoot on Wednesday morning at 9am. As for us we have our video shoot on Tuesday morning at 9am also."

They entered the house and Valerie looked around.

"Wow what a huge house. Pinch me I'm dreaming. We're in the Chipmunks' house with them and the Chipettes."

Brittany looked and said.

"You're not dreaming Val they may be rock stars, but they're normal teenagers and the best friends you could wish for. Well except me and my sisters they're our boyfriends for 8 years."

Alvin looked and said.

"You can stop bragging about it now. They heard you the first 3 times you said it. Damn Brittany you really must be in love with me. You can't seem to stop telling them we're together. I wish you would've kept on telling Chad the same thing. Then maybe I wouldn't have to waste my time kicking his ass after Basketball practice today. Speaking of fights did you tell them yet about my ex?"

She shook her head.

"Umm no not yet. Do you really think she'll jump me, or is she bluffing?"

He looked and shook his head.

"Chelsea doesn't bluff Brittany. Neither does her sister Teri. They'll jump you 3 believe me! So you better talk to them by the time we leave."

She looked and yelled at him.

"I get the point Alvin drop it! Don't make me start a fight with you in front of my two best friends. You and I are having a talk about why she's so obsessed with you, and so determined to get rid of me! Understand?"

He looked and sighed.

"Fine after we check the charts if you insist even though we've been over this a million times already!"

She looked and asked.

"Oh exactly what is that supposed to mean hot shot? I'm serious Alvin it's not a joke."

He sat by the computer and said.

"I told you we would. Brittany calm down and be patient ok? Now pull up a chair and sit next to me. Stop stressing over the issue please? Don't go looking for a fight with me either I mean it! Now enough!"

He opened the site and scrolled to the top 40.

"How We Roll is still #1 and Want It is still #2. Neither of our singles have moved. I knew there wouldn't be a change. Every single we released has always stayed at the top of the charts. You just started to make it. Be patient you'll have a #1 soon enough."

He looked at Jeanette and the others and said.

"Will you excuse us for a minute? Jeanette or Elle tell them about the situation and let us know when we come back downstairs ok? Come on Brittany let's go have that talk in my room so no one hears us fight!"

They entered his room and he stood by the window and stared out with his arms crossed by his chest. She sat on his bed and asked.

"Why is she so anxious to get me out of the way? Alvin I'm serious none of it makes sense. Tell me the truth did anything happen between you two? She's obsessed with you and it seems like there was more to the relationship you had with her than you're telling me."

He turned toward her and yelled.

"Don't you dare even think like that? If I knew what her problem was then I'd be more than glad to tell you. We never even kissed: you were my 1st kiss and 1st love. The 1st night we made love I was a nervous wreck. You really surprised me and I just couldn't stay in control as much as I tried to. You have to believe me sweetie."

She smiled and moved in toward him and said.

"Now that I know the truth I don't have my doubts about me being your 1st. Just so you know Alvin I was also nervous the 1st night we made love. You were also my 1st kiss and 1st love. So we're even."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and asked.

"What time is it anyway? I was thinking if we have time could we? It might give us an adrenaline boost. We only have 3 more days until your father and Ms. Miller come home, and we'll both be too tired tonight because of the fair. Please Alvin don't make me beg you. No one will know; they're all outside anyway. They'll just think we had a really long conversation."

He looked at his watch and said.

"We have an hour and 45 minutes. I think it's safe to say we have more than enough time. Just make sure my door is locked and I'll close my blinds."

He looked out of the window one more time and saw them all playing basketball. Then he closed his blinds and grabbed Brittany. He started to kiss her with passion as he pushed her down to his bed. She gazed into his blue eyes as she bit down on her lip because she couldn't speak or manage to catch her breath. She sighed loudly as she watched him come down on her and screamed out.

"Ooh Alvin! I love you so much! I'm so addicted to your loving! Valerie is right I'm lucky to have you all to myself!"

He smiled slyly and brushed her bangs back from her blue eyes. Then he caressed her body and cursed his lips over hers to silence her. She closed her eyes and gripped him tightly as they got deeper.

In the meantime Simon, Theodore Eleanor, Jeanette, Shana, and Valerie were playing a game of basketball. It was Shana, Valerie, and Eleanor vs. Simon, Jeanette, and Theodore. Jeanette looked up at Alvin's bedroom window and looked at her watch. Then she turned to Simon and said.

"Yea they're talking my behind. She's just as bad as Eleanor and I so I don't know who she thinks she's fooling. They're upstairs for 45 minutes now. No conversation lasts that long especially with those two. Unless; it's a serious conversation which I doubt."

Simon looked and said.

"It doesn't really matter anyway. Knowing my brother he's enjoying the little time he has to spend with your sister until our father and Ms. Miller come home. You 3 go home on Monday; did you forget?"

She looked and shrugged. Then she asked.

"Are we also going to enjoy the last 3 days we have left?"

He smiled slyly and also shrugged. Then she passed him the ball and he ran down the court and Shana knocked the ball from his hands. Then she jumped up and made it in giving them the lead.

Eleanor laughed and high 5ed her and said.

"Whoa you're really good ever think of playing on the team? You are shorter than him and took that ball so quickly!"

She looked and said.

"Elle I'm on the team just like Alvin. Both of our teams have practice at 12:30pm. We both also have a game the 1st week we return to school, but his is at home and ours is away. I'm the captain on the Varsity Girls' Basketball Team. Its 11:45 where are those two? That must be some serious conversation they're having, unless oh not Brittany why would I think like that."

Simon also looked at his watch and texted Alvin.

"Get your butts down here now or you'll both miss practice! A-L-V-I-N it's now 11:45am and our school is 30 minutes away from our house!"

In the meantime Alvin heard his cell and reached over to get it. Then he shook his head and shook Brittany who was fast asleep next to him.

"Oh no we have to hurry or we'll be late for practice. Brittany come on wake up its 11:45am already."

She opened her eyes and yelled at him.

"No it's 11:30am Alvin. Read your cell and then you'll see the time. We usually leave at 12:00pm anyway. Simon's watch is ahead. Let's get downstairs before he texts you again."

He texted Simon back.

"We're coming relax will you? We leave in half an hour."

He got out of his bed and got dressed then he brushed his fur and tied his high tops. Then he put his cap on his head and sprayed his cologne on. Then he entered his bathroom and brushed his teeth. She watched as he exited the bathroom and smiled at him. He smiled back and said.

"We're just as bad as my brothers and your sisters now. We need to cool it Brittany."

She looked at him as she got dressed and said.

"Why do you say that Alvin? We're careful aren't we?"

He nodded and said.

"Yea we are, but you never know. The last thing we need is…"

She looked and said.

"Don't say it Alvin. I'm not that stupid believe me, and neither are you. We're only 16 you silly chipmunk."

He fixed his bed and then they both exited his room and he locked the door. Then he walked over to where everyone was. He looked at Simon.

"I think we should take the SUV my car is too small for 8 people."

Everyone got in Simon's SUV and he drove toward the school. After he parked the car they all headed to the gym. Alvin walked Brittany to the locker room and watched as Chelsea entered the locker room. He texted Brittany's sidekick.

"Watch your back when you go in your locker. Chelsea just entered. Please be careful!"

She heard her cell and read Alvin's message. Then she saw Chelsea and glared. When she went in her locker Chelsea took out the knife and then Brittany turned around and grabbed her arm.

"You're pathetic I swear! I may be an Uptown girl Chelsea but I'm going to kick your ass after practice today if you even attempt to jump me! Get my drift!! So I'd advise you to drop the knife or I'll hurt you now and you won't be able to practice co-captain or not!!! Now move out of my way before I move you myself!! Now I've had it with you and now you'll see how tough this Chipette is! Now move!!"

She didn't move and Brittany pushed her to the bleachers and walked outside to where he waited for her. He took her hand and asked.

"So was I right?"

She sighed and said.

"Yea you were right. Your stupid ex pulled a knife on me in the locker room! I have a serious fight on my hands because she hates the idea of us together! Oh by the way you're 1st girlfriend Susie is also involved. My sisters and I have our hands full just to be with you 3, but it's worth it. Don't worry about me Alvin; you should worry about Chad and his cronies! I'll be fine, but you're also forgetting you lost to three of his friends and I was lucky enough to grab Teri's cell, but she has a digital camera now and I can't stop her from taking pics this time! Alvin please don't lose this fight she'll do anything in her power to destroy your image! I gotta go my coach is calling! Love you Alvin!"

She kissed him on the lips and ran to her squad. He sighed and saw Chad, and then he also saw Rod, Tad, Todd, and Bryan enter the gym. They all glared at him and he glared back. Simon also seen it and walked over to Alvin.

"I guess it's on after practice? After practice make sure you exit the gym with us and not by yourself. Chad has that knife in his pocket. He'll probably attempt to hurt you when you go in the locker room to change! Watch your back please! Wait Jake and Mike go in the locker room after practice too? They'll watch over you, but I know we're going to end up fighting those 5 losers as soon as we walk to my SUV! Alvin this time hospitalize the jerk! Don't let him get away scot free like you did the last time they're no photographers around to take a pic! Don't hold back and show that ass how tough you really are!!"

He nodded and said.

"Don't worry I will! No more Mr. Nice Chipmunk he's had it this time and I mean it!! Well let me go my coach is calling me."

The coach yelled.

"Mr. Seville we're waiting for you so we can begin! We can't start practice without the captain now can we! Move it Seville now!!"

Chad started to laugh and Alvin glared. Then they split up into two separate groups and practiced some defensive techniques givin the ball to Alvin so he can make a jump shot because of his speed. When they split the team in two Alvin was against Chad and he didn't like it at all! He got the ball and ran down the court. Chad jumped in front of him and knocked him down. Mike helped him up and Alvin glared.

"Wait till practice ends you're finished; try that again and I'll injure you understand me! You are messing with the wrong chipmunk buddy! I got news for you Chad you and your stupid friends aren't winning this fight! Now move out of my way!"

He passed the ball to Mike and ran to the basket. Then Mike passed it to Jake and then he passed it to Alvin. He dribbled the ball down the court and avoided Chad as he tried to block him from shooting. Alvin jumped up and made the shot. Then he passed the ball to Jake and then Jake also jumped up and made it in! Alvin called for a timeout and then the 3 of them sat by Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Valerie. He drank some water and looked at Simon.

"Where's Shana? I though she was sitting by you guys?"

Valerie answered.

"On the opposite side of the gym practicing with the team. She's the captain of the Varsity Girl's Basketball team. Don't worry we both agreed to help the girls out with Chelsea and her lil crew!! We hate them with passion!! Nothing will happen to Brittany; Alvin I can assure you of that."

He sighed with relief and watched as Brittany practiced with her squad, and then Susie approached him.

"Oh look who it is Alvin Seville the two timing creep! It must be awfully sad to be caught cheating on Chelsea with that little blonde! She has no idea what she's in for. You should know that she has no chance against Chelsea or me Alvin!"

He laughed and said.

"You have no idea what you're up against Susie! To correct you I broke up with Chelsea 8 years ago. I am with Brittany for 8 years and 3 months, and she's not a blonde either so shut your mouth and go run it to someone who'll listen cause I won't. I almost gave up on love because of you and your dumping me on Valentine's Day so leave me alone!"

She walked away and went back to where Teri was sitting. Valerie looked and said.

"Wow Jeanette wasn't kidding they really have their hands full being with you 3. Alvin I can imagine the drama you and Brittany have to deal with because you two are together for so long."

He looked and said.

"You don't want to know believe me! We deal with too much drama because we're both lead singers in the hottest groups in Rock N Roll and have been together over 8 years! It's not fun at all! We're both sick of it and so are my brothers and her sisters. If you ever hear their single Want It then you'll know how fed up the girls are with the drama and jealousy! Especially Brittany! Here she comes. Alright ladies brace yourselves and watch your backs? Simon, Theodore, Jake, and Mike with me now!"

Shana watched as Alvin, his brothers, Mike, and Jake exited the gym. Then she saw Chelsea trying to sneak up behind Brittany as soon as their coach left the gym also with a knife and yelled.

"Oh no Brittany watch your back! Brittany turn around now! Val, Jeanette, and Elle hurry up there she goes where are the other 4 girls? Oh no Jeanette behind you it's Teri watch it! Oh shit! Jeanette turned and grabbed Teri's hand and glared.

"So you still insist on messing with me? Fine then it's on bitch! Take your best shot! I dare you!"

Teri tried to punch her and she grabbed her fist and used her free hand to punch her dead in the mouth causing it to bleed. Teri got back up and wiped the blood from her mouth and lunged for Jeanette again. Jeanette ducked and caused her fist to hit the basket cracking her knuckle! Then she grabbed her other fist and broke her hand. Then Jeanette's fist went into Teri's stomach knocking the wind out of her. Then she grabbed Susie from behind and punched her dead in the mouth knocking her to the gym floor! Susie got back up and lunged for Jeanette again knocking her out. Valerie ran and grabbed Susie from behind. Then she watched as Susie's fist went toward her mouth. She grabbed it and then she used her free hand and used an uppercut to knock Susie up in the air. She fell to the ground and Valerie turned to see if Jeanette was ok. She came up behind Valerie and grabbed her from behind. Valerie grabbed her hands and flipped her on her back. Then she punched her in the mouth and made her end up in the bleachers! She ran to Jeanette and shook her.

"Oh no Jeanette wake up…Elle hurry up I can't wake your sister up! Where are Brittany and Chelsea?"

Brittany grabbed Chelsea's arm and disarmed her. Then she knocked her to the ground and blocked her fist from hitting her stomach. Then she glared at Chelsea and said.

"Still think you can beat me in a fight blonde? I told you that you were messing with the wrong Chipette Chelsea! You thought I was kidding didn't you; well I wasn't! I am going to put you in the hospital for messing with me and my man Alvin! Yea Chelsea; my man Alvin not yours for over 8 years now and still counting! Nothing you or your stupid sister says or does will cause me and my baby to break up you understand me! Now your lights are going out! Say goodnight Chelsea!"

She punched her in the stomach and then in the mouth causing her to hit the ground hard. Then she was knocked out and Brittany ran back into the gym and saw Jeanette on the floor. She saw Juliet lunge for Eleanor and yelled.

"Elle watch out its Juliet turn around! Oh no Jeanette. Snap out of it please! Who knocked my sister out Valerie? Tell me now so I can kick her ass!"

Valerie pointed to where Susie was out cold and said.

"I already took care of it. Where were you? We were worried?"

Brittany looked and said.

"Fighting Alvin's stupid blonde ex girlfriend and I won! She's going to the hospital tonight! It also looks like Susie and Teri are going to be joining her to! Thanks a lot for helping us out Val we really appreciate it! Jeanette finally came to and Brittany hugged her.

"Thank goodness you woke up. What happened to you?"

She held her head and sat up.

"Ow I beat Teri up and then Susie came out of nowhere and knocked me out! My head is pounding now! Where's Chelsea?"

Brittany smiled slyly and said.

"Out by the football field out cold waiting for her ride to the hospital. Oh drat I broke a nail! Oh well!"

Jeanette looked and said.

"Tell me the truth you and Alvin didn't talk earlier did you? Come on Brit you don't fool me I'm your sister and known you for 16 years. Wow is he that skilled that you would actually make love to him in the morning?"

She looked and said.

"You have no idea how skilled he is, way more skilled than his two brothers put together I'll tell you that much! We did talk for about 15 minutes, but then we ended up in his bed. I didn't mind either making love to him before I came here boosted my adrenaline' and I laid Chelsea out on the floor! She can't really fight. She got one punch and then she tried to pull a knife on me. Just like Chad did to Alvin last Tuesday night after Mike's party! I disarmed her and beat the daylights out of her."

Eleanor fought Juliet and she knocked her to the ground. Eleanor looked up and grabbed her fist then she used her fist and punched her in the mouth. Eleanor got back up and then Juliet lunged for her again. She grabbed her fist again and then she punched her in the stomach and knocked her to the floor.

"What's the matter hate me that much cause I got Theodore now! When you went with him we were best friends, but then we became a couple and he dumped you for me. His name is not Theeble its Theodore can you pronounce that or are you still in Elementary school! Well I got news for you bitch; back the hell off my man he's mine for 8 years and 3 months! Your lights are going out right now; have a nice sleep Juliet!"

She punched her in the mouth and knocked her out. Then they all sat on the bleachers and watched as Shana fought Megan. After she threw a few punches Megan also ended up knocked out.

Brittany picked her cell up and dialed 911. Then she sat back and sighed with relief the fight was over. Then she wondered what was going on with Alvin and Chad. She was really worried and the girls knew she was.


	25. Chapter 25

Confusion

Ch 25

"The Showdown with Chad"

Alvin, Mike, and Jake entered the locker room. Then Alvin went in the showers and the other two waited. They saw Chad enter and he asked.

"Where's that wimp Alvin? What's the matter he decided to skip coming back to the locker room because he's afraid of me?"

Mike looked and said.

"Actually I don't know where Alvin is right now to tell you the truth. I'm not even sure if he came in behind us. Check outside just in case he's still talking to his brothers."

Chad exited the locker room and Alvin exited the showers and got his jeans and T-shirt on. Then he went in his locker to put his basketball uniform in it. Chad entered the locker room again and grabbed for his back pocket. Mike saw the knife and yelled.

"Alvin behind you turn around. He has that knife again; I can't watch. Tell me when it's over!"

Alvin turned around and grabbed Chad's arm. Then he picked him up by the collar and slammed him into the lockers causing him to drop the knife. He glared at him and said.

"If you want to fight me then meet me out by the back of the school. We're not fighting in here that's for sure! Now move out of my way before I move you myself. You're going to get hurt Chad cause I've had it this time and I mean it! Now move out of my way!"

He didn't move and Alvin picked him up and threw him to the floor. Then he exited the locker room with Mike and Jake. Simon looked and asked.

"What happened? We saw Chad enter the locker room and then we heard a big bang.

Alvin looked and fixed his cap.

"Oh that noise you two heard was me slamming Chad's head into the lockers because he pulled that knife on me again! I'm going to hurt him severely this time mark my words! Come on you 4 we're supposed to fight behind the school by the football field. I just hope Brittany and the girls are ok. All this drama because we're together; my life sux right now I swear!"

Theodore looked and said.

"Why don't you text Brittany? She really wanted to see you two fight! You're so concerned about her then tell her to meet us behind the school?"

He looked and said.

"I rather not; she might be in danger Theodore! They tried to hurt her last Tuesday night when we fought! I'm not putting her in danger anymore! We'll meet the girls in the gym after this fight understood? Now come on you 4 we have to meet them so we can finish this once and for all!!"

All 5 of them arrived behind the school and Chad glared.

"I thought you chickened out! Now I'll take you down once and for all you little chipmunk! I'll get Brittany back if that means killing you in order for me to get her back! Say goodbye to your friends and family Seville you're going down!"

He lunged for Alvin with the knife and he grabbed his arm and twisted it causing him to drop the knife. Then he grabbed his collar and knocked him into the gate causing him to fall. Chad got back up and managed to knock Alvin to the ground. He threw several punches and Alvin blocked them all. Then Alvin grabbed his hand and got back up. After he got back up Alvin grabbed Chad's collar and slammed him back against the fence. He glared and punched Chad in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"Still think I'm a little wimp Chad?"

He saw Rodney come up behind Simon with Chad's knife and yelled.

"Oh no Simon behind you! He has a knife! Simon!"

Simon turned and grabbed his arm. Then he crushed his knuckles and made the knife fall to the ground. After that he grabbed him by the collar and glared. Rodney gulped as Simon used an uppercut and knocked him against the fence causing him to fall right next to where Alvin knocked Chad! Chad came to and saw the knife, and then he picked it up and ran toward Alvin holding his stomach. He held the blade to Alvin's stomach as he pushed him up against the fence. Alvin froze and gulped as he felt the knife cut into his shirt. Mike ran up behind Chad and tried to grab for the knife but couldn't because it was too close to Alvin's skin for him to disarm him. He yelled to Simon.

"Oh man what are we going to do now? If I make one slight move then that'll be the end of Alvin as we know it! Use your brain and figure something out before you lose your older brother!! Simon! I'm serious look where the knife is if you think I'm joking!"

Simon looked in horror as his dream played in his mind again. Chad was about to stab Alvin when Brittany came yelling for her man.

"Oh Alvin where are you? Alvin?"

Simon screamed and said.

"By the football field! Brittany we're all by the football field. Hurry up!"

Alvin looked and yelled.

"No Brittany stay away and go back to the gym! I won't put you in danger anymore; get back to the gym now I mean it! Whatever happens to me; just know I love you with all my heart and soul and won't let any harm come to you! Now move it!"

He screamed as he fell and Brittany ran to where Chad had Alvin on the ground. She ran to him and cried over his still body.

"Oh no Alvin! Alvin don't leave us we'll be lost without you!"

Chad laughed and glared at Brittany.

"You have no choice now! You have to take me back since I killed your boyfriend Alvin!"

Simon and Theodore broke down in tears when they heard Chad say that. Then Simon and Theodore ran over to his still body and tried to console Brittany who was crying over Alvin's still body. Simon looked where Alvin was laying and saw no blood. Then he realized the knife was on the ground clean. He tapped Brittany and said.

"Brit stop crying; he's only knocked out. The knife hit his belt buckle and the silver bent the knife! The belt that came with the outfit you bought him for his; oh no Brittany I have something to tell you. Alvin is the eldest not me; actually he's only 5 minutes older than me!"

She looked and said.

"Wait a minute if he's only 5 minutes older than you then he's actually 17? We thought you were the oldest because you're always the responsible one and he usually just gets in trouble! Ok you tell me this now when my boyfriend is knocked out and we have 4 creeps surrounding us! S-I-M-O-N I'm going to kill you if we survive this that is!!! Do something and wake him up or we'll all get hurt and I'll be outnumbered by a bunch of guys that are undressing me with their eyes as I'm over my man crying my eyes out! They all have desire in their eyes too as they look at me! Do something now!!"

He got up and joined the fight as Todd lunged for him. She watched as Simon lost and got knocked out. Then she watched as Mike and Jake also lost. Leaving Theodore alone to fight the 4 guys closing in on him! Theodore screamed.

"I don't want to get pounded; Alvin or Simon get up and help me please! I'm too young to die!! "

Mike came to and lunged for Bryan and also picked him up and threw him into the fence causing him to get knocked out! Mike assisted Theodore and knocked Tad into the fence causing him to fall to the ground where Rodney and Bryan were also knocked out and bleeding from their mouths! She watched as Todd and Chad closed in on Theodore and Mike. She also heard their fists go into their mouths and saw them both fall.

"A-L-V-I-N please snap out of it!! Help me!!"

Alvin came to and felt his head and then he looked by his stomach and didn't see any blood. He looked around and saw his two brothers on the ground and his two best friends. Then he heard Brittany screaming as Chad moved his hands up her thighs. He lunged for Chad and punched him right where it counted causing him to bleed on the ground!

"I told you she's off limits and with me you ass and nine fool! Good now you can't use it might as well turn gay!! Now your lights are going out! Say goodnight Chad!"

He picked him up by his collar again and slammed him right into the fence and caused him to get knocked out! Then he glared at Todd and said.

"If you want to be able to use it to satisfy women then you best get your hands off my woman!!! I'll break yours just like I did to Chad and then you two can be lovers! You think I'm playin!"

He looked and gulped.

"I know you're not playing please don't hurt me Alvin! I'm leaving now please have mercy on me! I won't attempt to jump you again! Please accept my apology…I'm leaving quietly have a nice day!"

Alvin nodded and ran to Brittany. She looked up and saw Todd coming at him with the knife again and yelled.

"Oh no Alvin look behind you!!!! Turn around its Todd with Chad's knife!"

He turned around and grabbed Todd's collar. Then he drop kicked the knife from Todd's hand and used an uppercut to knock him into the bleachers causing him to also get knocked out! Simon, Theodore, Mike, and Jake came to and thought they were seeing a ghost when they saw Alvin! They all shook with fear and he said.

"Guys I'm alive thanks to my belt buckle! Hello you 4 it's me Alvin! Brittany tell them it's me please! Brittany; where'd you go?"

She came up behind him and knocked him to the ground kissing him full of passion. He looked around and saw the grass stains on his jeans and yelled.

"I hope you're satisfied now! You just made me stain my white jeans; get the hell off of me! Brittany control yourself please! I mean it get off of me now! Enough let me up now! B-R-I-T-T-A-N-Y I told you to get away from here; don't you ever listen when I talk to you! Did either of them succeed this time?"

She shook her head and said.

"No they didn't."

He looked and asked.

"If they didn't succeed then why were you screaming the way you were earlier? Don't lie to me either! Brittany I mean it."

She looked and said.

"Because Chad had his hands all over me and I didn't like it! Neither of them succeeded because I didn't allow it! Oh Alvin thank goodness you're ok I was so scared I lost you!"

He looked as he wiped the grass from his jeans and said.

"You almost did this time. Lucky for me the belt buckle was made of sterling silver. If it didn't block that blade then I'd be dead right now! Let's call 911 so these 5 losers can get to the hospital and out for awhile!"

She looked and said as she fixed her blouse.

"You don't have to we already did after all 5 of us beat the crap out of Chelsea and her stupid cronies!! Here they come now to take the other 5 to the hospital! Alvin let's scram before we get in trouble and get suspended from our teams before school even starts! We're not supposed to be involved in anymore fights we both got warned by the principal before we went on vacation! Why did you lie to me about your age? I knew you were over 16 cause I just turned 16 and so did Jeanette! I'm also 5 minutes older than Jeanette like you are with Simon! We're a year younger than you boys! You're the oldest not Simon! I knew it because they are always following you and you're always getting in trouble!"

Simon looked.

"Yea he is the oldest but doesn't take responsibility as the older brother! Right Alvin?"

Alvin looked and said.

"Excuse me what was that? I always take the wrap for you two don't even go there! I already told you I was the oldest Brittany don't you listen? Ooh you're ridiculous I swear! Sometimes I wonder why I stay with you! You drive me crazy with your constant yelling and putting the blame on me!"

He walked away and she grabbed his waist. Then she said.

"You stay with me because you love me no matter how annoying I can be? Oh my did I just say that?"

Alvin looked and said.

"Yea you did, and you're right I am madly in love with you no matter how annoying you are sometimes! Shall we get the girls and get back to our house so we can get ready for the fair?"


	26. Chapter 26

Confusion

Ch 26

"Perfect Summer Night"

The 6 of them walked toward the gym and Eleanor and Jeanette ran to Simon and Theodore knocking them both to the ground. Simon looked up and said.

"Told you we'd be fine sweetie, can you let me up now? Jeanette get off of me please. It's good to see you to, now let me up!"

She let him up and he grabbed her by the waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. Then Eleanor smiled at Theodore and asked.

"Are you ok? I was so worried about you. I had no idea you could fight Theodore. Let me wipe that blood from your cheek."

She took out her handkerchief and wiped the blood from where Theodore got punched by Tad and then she put it back in her jean pocket. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Yea I'm fine now; can you let me up now? I'm just glad you're ok I was so worried."

She placed a kiss on his lips and Alvin looked at his watch.

"Ah hem can we leave now? Everyone had a rough day and might need to take a nap before the fair tonight. It's already 2:30pm we have 3 hours till we leave for the fair. Ow my head is pounding; I must've hit that ground pretty hard after I saw that knife by my stomach! Brittany I'm sorry for scaring you like that; I wasn't thinking. I'm just glad that the belt buckle on my jeans saved my life! I'm also relieved the fight is finally over and hopefully all the drama with it! I'm also bushed. What about you/"

She looked and said.

"I'm fine really, but I broke a few of my nails Oh Alvin you're practically a man, but I have a feeling we both lied to our brothers and our sisters. I'm trying to remember exactly what happened that night you called me and told me you'd be over after practice. Every time I try to remember I just can't seem to. I just remember getting mad at you and hanging up the phone. Then I threw an awful temper tantrum and broke a bottle of root beer cooler and turned off the candles. Then I fell sleep in front of the TV and had a dream about you and me as the main characters in our favorite show, you were David Alvinson and I was Bratty Hayes. Then I dumped you in the dream and was engaged to your brother Simon."

He looked and said.

"Simon…what? I already know about the dream also. I got there and you were fast asleep on the couch. So I let you sleep and dosed off myself. We had the same dream. I was so tired that night after practice that I didn't even have a chance to get to my house and change for our date. I went right over there and had to use the spare key you gave me to let myself in. I knew you threw a temper tantrum, because your phone was smashed on the floor and there was root beer on the floor to. Then when you woke up I lit the candles and sat next to you on the couch. Then you whacked me with a pillow."

Jake listened to the conversation and smiled slyly.

"Ooh how romantic candles and the house to yourselves. I wonder what that scenario looked like Mr. Innocent!"

Alvin turned and said.

"Oh what are you trying to get at with that remark? Jake get your mind out of the gutter nothing happened that night; she was furious with me and smacked me with a pillow! Oh what are you doing in the conversation anyway? It's an A-B conversation between a boyfriend and Girlfriend! Stop asking me I'll tell you the same thing I told my brother Simon the same night after I came in from Brittany's place! I told you all a million times now leave me alone about it!!"

Simon looked and said.

"No one is accusing of you of anything Alvin. Why are you feeling guilty? Did anything happen that night between you and Brittany? I mean candlelight think about it brother dear. You came in at 2am that morning and slept till like 1pm in the afternoon the next day. Besides she did have the house to herself…I just can't believe you two lasted all those years you both are wild!! Besides the way you two made out in the movie theatre!"

Alvin looked and glared.

"What are you talking about? The night we made out through the whole movie was because the movie was so boring! That still has nothing to do with the night I was late for my date with Brittany because my stupid coach made me stay late until I made a damn basket! That was my worst week in my entire Basketball season! He wouldn't let me leave and I told him I had to be somewhere by a certain time, and he didn't care. Mind you it was our 5 year anniversary that night! She was really upset with me too."

Brittany looked and said.

"Yea I was upset, but you still showed up. I guess having your boyfriend put basketball #1 before his girl can hurt! You said it yourself basketball was more important than me! How could you be so mean to me? Consider yourself lucky I didn't dump you that night Alvin! You have no idea how you hurt my feelings that night!"

He looked and said.

"I know how hurt you were, but I didn't do it on spite! Brittany can you just stop for a minute and let me talk? At least I called you and told you I was going to be late; if I didn't care then I wouldn't have called you in the 1st place. Be fair to me here will you? I did make it though so stop getting upset. I made it to your place just in time for our show to start even though you smacked me with a pillow when I was only kidding about the basketball game being on TV."

She corrected him and said.

"No you missed the first half hour of our show that night. Because I watched the 1st half hour and fell asleep in front of the TV and then I had that dream. Oh by the way Simon made a good bad guy too. Just thought you'd like to know!"

He just sighed and they got in the car and she rested her head on his shoulder while he held her close to him in the back seat while Jeanette sat in the passenger side by Simon. They dropped off Shana, Valerie, Mike, and Jake at their houses and then Simon said.

"Don't forget be ready at5:30pm that's when I come to pick you all up. The fair starts at 6pm."

They pulled up to their house and everyone entered the house. Simon locked the door behind them and then he checked the answering machine. There were no messages or calls while they were gone and it caused him to sigh with relief. Alvin looked and said.

"Simon I'm exhausted. Wake me up at 4:00 so I can get ready for tonight? You, Theodore, and the girls should also take a nap we all had a rough afternoon with that fight today!"

He yawned and entered his room. Then he lay in the bed and stared at the ceiling. Brittany entered and looked at him. Then she asked.

"Did anything happen that night? I have a feeling something did. Neither one of us were nervous the 1st night we umm! I mean they are right there's no way either of us could've held back that night with candles lit and the house to ourselves, but why can't we remember if that's the case? I'm so confused Alvin."

He looked and said.

"There's nothing to be confused about. My brother is right, but I'm not going to tell him that he is! I was always a hopeless romantic especially when it comes to you. We'll just keep it between you and me so there's no trouble ok. Now I'm going to take a nap until 4pm. I just had to think about it a little we were actually 13 when it happened, and the reason why we reacted the way we did that night was because it was over 3 years since our first time. Brittany are you listening I'm talking to you Britt—He looked and realized that she was already fast asleep on his chest with her arms wrapped around him. He stroked her forehead gently and then he set the alarm for 4pm and fell asleep after he covered them both with his covers.

While she slept next to him she reminisced back to the night her phone rang and it was Alvin. The conversation they had played in her mind word for word. Then the way she hung up her phone in anger. How she broke the bottle of root beer cooler and blew out the candles. Then when she fell asleep and had that dream about them being in their favorite show Dream Lighting. She was Bratty Hayes and he was her partner David Alvinson, Jeanette was Ms. Da Pest her secretary, Simon was Simon Le Simon, Eleanor was the client he had an appointment with at 2pm and was late, and Theodore was The Nose. Then she also remembered seeing him right next to her also asleep and possibly having the same dream. The end of that dream was when he threw the basketball and knocked Simon right out of the balloon and then he jumped in and held her close to him.

'Oh David you saved me.'

He responded.

'Not exactly we're still drifting. '

Her response to his remark.

'I would drift anywhere with you. Tell me how much you care about me.'

He responded.

'I can't.'

She looked and yelled.

'Why not?'

He responded smiling slyly.

'If we start to get along now then it wouldn't be the favorite Romantic Detective drama.'

Then she remembered waking up and him lighting the candles. Then how he sat next to her on the couch and smiled at her with his blue eyes gazing into her blue eyes. Then how she hit him with the pillow when he mentioned the game on TV. He didn't seem to be mad at her instead he just smiled and said.

"Just kidding. How can I make up for missing our show?"

It all started to come back to her at that moment and then she realized the reason why neither of them were nervous the night he fought Nathan in the mall parking lot and when she thought that was the 1st night they took it all the way. She woke up and shook him.

"Alvin wake up I have to tell you something. Alvin please then you can go back to sleep."

He opened his eyes and turned toward her and asked.

"What is it Brittany. It's only 2:45pm; and I'm exhausted? Can't it wait until we get up and get ready for the fair?"

She shook her head and said.

"No it can't….I won't be able to go back to sleep if I don't tell you this."

He looked and asked.

"Tell me what? I already know about the dream you had the night I was late for our date. I also fell asleep and had the same dream you did. Brittany please just tell me already my eyes don't want to stay open, and I'm so tired you have no idea."

She looked and said.

"I was right we did lie to our brothers and sisters. The truth is the night you were late for our date was the first night we made love. If I remember correctly; after I hit you with that pillow we finished watching our show and then our eyes met and we made out on the couch and then you took it up a notch and started to kiss me full of passion. I returned your approach and then everything just faded from sight and I woke up the next morning in my bed and you were gone. That's why I didn't remember, because I thought after we made love that night it was over with us, and started to cry. The next morning I couldn't even get out of my bed and my sisters asked me what was wrong and I didn't answer! Well until later that afternoon anyway. We went to the mall with you boys and that whole afternoon you just ignored me. There was no eye contact what so ever. Our brothers and sisters made out by the restrooms and you and I just pretended neither of us were there! I went home and cried in my room the remainder of the night! Why did you ignore me after we made love Alvin that really hurt! How could you be so insensitive! My heart broke into a million pieces the day after we shared true passion! Leave me alone I hate you right now!"

He looked as she turned away from him.

"Brittany that's not true. You were the one who ignored me after it happened that's why I left you alone. You had me thinking I betrayed your trust and that you wanted nothing to do with me because of it! I don't know what came over me that night I just turned 14 and had no control over my hormones. If you didn't want to that night then why didn't you stop me before we got too deep? Why didn't you say something to me when we picked you 3 up?"

She looked at him and said.

"We can't put the blame on one of us Alvin we both decided to. You know what they say "It takes two to tango not one. We're both guilty there's no doubt about it! We were both acting immature after it happened because it happened unexpectedly. What I'm confused about is why after the 1st time we didn't again until you turned 17 even though you told me you just turned 16 you lil liar!"

He looked and said.

"At 17 as you can see I'm more mature than I was at 14 putting basketball before my girlfriend for 5 years. Let's just hope they never find out we both lied about waiting 8 years. If they do we're both dead and buried. Especially Simon he'll kill me even if I am the eldest; he's still taller than me. As for the age thing I was under a lot of stress and forgot I was actually turning 17 not 16. All 3 of us were born on the same day and we're 5 minutes apart from one another.'

She laughed and said.

"No not exactly, you and Simon are 5 minutes apart and you and Theodore are 10 minutes apart. Alvin when you found your mom years ago how'd it go? I know when we got there everything seemed like it was going smooth? Yet I also knew deep down it wasn't what it seemed! I'm your girlfriend and deserve to know don't you think?"

He shook his head and said.

"No you don't. If I tell you then you'll hate me and I'm not risking that. I'm going to sleep Brittany see you at 4pm and don't ask me about mom again!"

He turned away and closed his eyes. She sighed and rested her head on him and also fell asleep. Simon entered his older brother's room and checked on him. Then he covered them both with Alvin's covers and headed to Theodore's room where Eleanor was fast asleep on him. He also covered them both and Theo woke up and asked.

"Will Alvin ever get over his anger towards mom? It's like he hates her…I've never heard him yell at an adult the way he yelled at mom when we found her! He doesn't even yell at Dave like that! What's his problem anyway?"

Simon sighed and said.

"He doesn't hate our mother Theo. He is just still mad because she gave us up when we were babies and never came back for us! It's a normal reaction especially since he happens to be the eldest out of the 3 of us! It took a bigger toll on him than it did on us. Give him time he'll get over it sooner or later. Just get some rest you had a long day. I'm getting Alvin and Brittany up at 4pm. "

Theodore looked and asked.

"Why aren't you going to sleep Simon? You also had a long day; aren't you the least bit tired?"

He sighed and said.

"No I'm wide awake. Don't worry about me you just get some rest ok?"

Theodore lies back on his pillow and put his arms around Eleanor and fell asleep. Simon put the covers over them both and headed downstairs and sat on the couch to read a book. Jeanette sat by him and rested her head on his shoulder and said.

"I can't believe that we only have 4 more days to stay here with you 3. It's just not fair. You 3 were gone for 7 months and we didn't spend anytime together and then we actually get a chance to spend time with you boys and now it's over! Why can't it be like when we were younger and Dave also took care of us? I know we're older and more mature but it still isn't fair!"

Simon looked and said.

"Jeanette you girls only live a few doors down from us. We'll spend time together; we still have signings and our album release party. Besides we still have a month left of summer vacation and we go to the same High School. Why would you think we won't spend time together? Dave is also your manager! Calm down please and don't cry. We won't let that happen we love all 3 of you girls with all our heart and soul…nothing will get between us trust me!"


	27. Chapter 27

Confusion

Ch 27

"Reflecting on the Past"

As he lay next to Brittany he woke up and looked to his side and smiled as she slept soundly next to him. Then he put his head back down and thought about not telling Brittany about his behavior toward their mother. He closed his eyes once again and started to dream.

'_As he sat in the kitchen Brittany sat on his lap while his two brothers sat next to them eating their breakfast. Jeanette and Eleanor were watching a show in the living room while they ate their breakfast. While he stared into her blue eyes he heard the door knob turn and looked at his two brothers Then Simon and Theodore ran into the living room to see Dave._

"_Boys and girls I'm home. Did everybody behave themselves like they said they would?"_

_Simon and Theodore ran to Dave to hug him and then Simon said._

"_Yes of course we all did behave; especially Alvin he was on his best behavior. Tell you the truth he surprised us big time especially having Brittany here for so long without parent supervision"_

_Dave hugged both the boys, Jeanette, and Eleanor. Then he said._

"_I have a surprise for you boys. Look who it is? As he moved to the side their biological mother Vinny was revealed. Simon and Theodore said with smiles across their faces. _

"_Mom!"_

_Alvin helped Brittany off his lap and said _

"_Oh what a surprise?"_

_After she got off of his lap he made his way to the door and yawned because he was still half asleep. When she saw Alvin _

"_Oh how I missed you boys especially you hunny." She said as she hugged and winked at her eldest._

_He looked and said _

"_We've missed you too mom!'_

_Then before they all knew it he whacked his mom upside the head with the umbrella._

He woke up screaming and breathing heavy. Then Brittany was also awaken and asked.

"Alvin darling did you have a nightmare?"

He looked and said.

"Yea I did, but you are right you do deserve to know how our meeting with our mother went. Brittany at first everything went fine, but then the next morning it didn't go too well. To be specific we all woke up and it was time for breakfast. My brothers were more than anxious to sit down and eat with our mom. Not me I woke up with a really bad attitude and took it out on Theodore when I threw the berries at him. My mom yelled at me.

"Alvin what's the matter with you?"

Out of anger I yelled at her.

"What do you care?"

Then I walked over by the window and she tried to hold me, and I yanked away from her and made her cry now you know why I didn't want to tell you. You probably hate me now because of the disrespect I showed our mother!"

She smiled at him and brushed his fur away from his eyes. Then she wiped the tears from them and said.

"I don't hate you Alvin. I'm just a little mad at you, but I also understand how hard it was for you to see your mom after all those years. Especially you being the eldest and all of a sudden having your mom try to be a mother to you when you 3 grew up without her. I wish I was lucky enough to see our mother, but the truth is she was killed when we were just babies. I would probably yell at my mom the way you did because she abandoned us at such a young age. You were wrong to yell at her the way you did though. She is still your mother Alvin and deserves the same respect you give Dave. I knew that everything wasn't what it seemed when we found you 3 by your mother's I guess I know you better than you know yourself! Alvin you have to forgive her for what she did to you 3 when you were babies. She still does love you all the way any mother loves her children. The only thing I didn't appreciate is when your brother Simon and my youngest sister Eleanor knocked us into one another when we were dancing and your mom yelled at you after she saw us kiss. That was just rude.

"Aren't you a little too young to have a girlfriend young man? Yet your brothers and my sisters escaped and kissed away from your mother. What a lecture that was? Ooh she put me to sleep I swear! What about you?"

He just laughed and said.

"Me I wasn't even listening to the lecture I was too busy gazing into your eyes to pay attention to anything around me. What was it she was lecturing us about anyway?"

Brittany looked and said.

"The birds and the bees."

He looked and laughed.

"Oh really well then I really wasn't paying attention to anything she said. I just wanted to leave and go back home with you and Dave. I'm curious though were you listening to what she was saying to us?"

She looked and said.

"Yea for awhile, but then she put me to sleep and you woke me up when we were ready to go back home. I was so happy to get back to the house with you 3 and Dave. I actually thought you were going to stay with your mother because you looked so happy."

He sighed and said.

"No way in hell would I stay with her? I'd never abandon my father to stay with her and eat berries and nuts. The thought of it makes my stomach turn. The same with my brothers we love our mother, but Dave took care of us all those years and it wouldn't have been right! Besides we love you ladies and would never desert you to live out in the forest with a person we hardly know!"

Just at that moment his alarm went off and he got out the bed and entered his bathroom to take a shower. Brittany also got out of his bed and stared out at the street and sighed. She heard a knock on Alvin's door and said.

"We're up Simon. Alvin is in the shower; what is it? Come in the door is unlocked."

He entered and looked at Brittany and said.

"Brit why is your sister so upset with me? She was crying earlier because you ladies go home Monday and she thinks we won't get to spend any time together. I told her we won't let that happen, but she's still upset."

Brittany looked and said.

"Simon she just wants to go on a date with you alone that's all it is. See when you 3 came home Alvin took me out 3 times and you or Theodore didn't take either of my sisters out alone. They just miss going on real dates instead of getting laid every night by you two. Don't stress over it and just tell my sister you'll take her out before Dave and Ms. Miller come home. Theodore had the same problem and now they're fine. Besides they know we have the signing and the album-release party! They just miss the innocent days that's all!"

Alvin exited the bathroom and walked to his mirror and brushed his fur. Then he put his cap on and asked.

"Simon now what is it? I already told you to take your girl out on a date alone. Why are you asking your girl's older sister the same question you already asked me so many times? I already told you what Jeanette's problem is listen for once and just take her out on a date. Is everyone up now; it's already 4:30pm."

Simon shook his head.

"No Theodore isn't up yet, but Eleanor and Jeanette are. I think you better go talk to our baby brother Alvin. He was really upset earlier."

Alvin looked puzzled.

"Theo upset? About what? Why does it have to be me and not you?"

Simon crossed his arms by his chest.

"Oh gee I don't know Alvin; maybe because you're the eldest and it's your responsibility. I'm just the 2nd eldest and I'm not the one who treated our mother so badly when we found her! Or refuses to answer the damn phone when mom asks to speak to me on our birthday mind you!"

Alvin shook his head and headed toward Theodore's room. Theo was sitting up in his bed and yelled.

"Why do you hate mom? How can you be so mean to her; and make her cry too! Alvin she had no choice there was no way she could've taken care of us and travel so far since we were only babies! You're just an insensitive jerk! Get mad at me all you want, but the least you can do is be grateful she's still alive and not dead like the girls' mom!!"

He sat on the bed and held Theo.

"I don't hate mom. Theo it took me awhile, but I am grateful for what we have now. I know our mother loves us just like Dave and hate myself for the way I treated her when we met her. But you also got to understand I'm the eldest and it really hurt me when she couldn't come up with an explanation why she never came back for us! Then she tried to be my mother after 10 years and claimed she cared! That pissed me off baby brother. Then having the nerve to ask us to stay with her and abandon Dave! I wouldn't have it, and besides that would mean not seeing Brittany and what about our music? We were bought up in the city and would never be able to survive in the forest with our mother! All that matters now is that we're all together and that both our parents love us very much! Do you feel better now that we had this talk? Theo why didn't you just tell me you had to talk to me about the way you were feeling about the way I was toward mom? That's what I'm here for? I'm your older brother and you know you can always come to me if you have a problem? Why did you tell Simon and not come straight to me?"

Theo hugged his elder brother and said.

"I was afraid you were going to get mad at me. Alvin I love you so much and thank you."

Simon stood by the doorway and said.

"Oh and what am I chopped liver?"

Alvin looked and signaled Simon to join them. The girls looked and smiled when the 3 brothers hugged one another. After he talked to Theodore he exited the room with Simon and waited for Theodore to get ready. Brittany ran to her man and he embraced her tightly.

"Whoa Brittany knock me over already! Thanks for the advice also. I really appreciate it."

She smiled and said.

"You're very welcome Alvin. I love you so much!"

When Theodore exited his room all 6 of them exited the house and Alvin locked the front door and followed them out to Simon's SUV. They all got in and Simon picked up Mike, Jake, Valerie, and Shana. When she got in the car she stared at Mike across from her and Alvin nudged Brittany.

"I think your friend has a major crush on Mike. Maybe we'll be lucky and they'll be two more couples leaving the fair tonight?"

She rested her head on him and nodded.

"Yea you never know; I guess we'll see at the end of the night?"


	28. Chapter 28

Confusion

Ch 28

"The Fair pt 1"

Simon pulled up, and parked the SUV. Then he locked the SUV up and then he grabbed Jeanette's hand. Alvin and Brittany followed behind them. Then came Theodore holding Eleanor's hand. Shana, Valerie, Mike and Jake followed behind the couples and sighed. As they walked to the ticket booth everyone talked amongst themselves. Alvin presented the tickets for the wristbands and then he realized that Shana and Valerie didn't have money to purchase wristbands of their own. Each of them had some money on them but Alvin said.

"Don't worry about it ladies I got it covered. Any friends of the girls are friends of ours. Wow they have a lot more rides this year. We have a long night ahead of us people."

Theodore and Eleanor also looked at the food booths and Theodore said.

"Oh yes you're right about that, but look at all these food booths. Can we get something to eat Alvin?"

He looked and said.

"No Theodore we just got here and besides we ate before we came here. After we go on a few rides then we'll get a bite to eat until then don't mention food understood?"

He wasn't happy at all but he said.

"Oh ok you win Alvin, but what ride should we go on first?"

Brittany spotted the Himalaya and grabbed Alvin's arm dragging him over to the ride. He smiled and took her hand as they got in and sighed. He looked and asked.

"By any chance does this happen to be your favorite ride? Every year we come you drag me over here and have to go on this ride first no matter how many other rides they have."

She smiled and said.

"Yes it is my favorite ride in the fair. They play the perfect music and besides having the one you love by your side holding you close makes it even better. I also love the way the breeze blows through my hair as the speed picks up!"

He looked and said.

"Yea I agree with you there except when the wind blows your hair it ends up in my face. Can you maybe where it up tonight while we're here. It's very breezy out here by the beach sweetie."

She put her hair up in a high ponytail and snuggled up to him. Then she asked.

"Is that better Alvin? I thought you like my long hair."

He smiled and said.

"I love your long hair, but just not when it gets in my face. Don't get mad at me I'm just being honest. This also happens to be one of my favorite rides too. Hold on tight here we go."

The ride started and she felt his arms around her and sighed. Then she rested her head on him and enjoyed the ride as the speed picked up. Shana looked at Mike and said.

"Wow those two are a perfect couple. Just like his two brothers and her two sisters. Those girls are so lucky to have the Chipmunks so many girls would kill to be in their shoes."

Mike smiled and said.

"Yea they are. Besides both the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are the hottest acts in Rock-N-Roll. They're so right from one another. I wouldn't be surprised if Alvin and Brittany get married right after graduation. That's how strong their love is for one another. You'd never believe it though the way those two used to fight; especially in Elementary School. That's the past; now they actually get along. Besides we're juniors now and have two more years left of school. "

Alvin heard that and said.

"Whoa back up Mike. Why are you bringing up marriage already? I'll admit I love Brittany, but really am not thinking about marriage right now. We're still teenagers and in school. I already know that Brittany will be my wife in the future but that was in like 2010 when my brainy brother built that time machine when we were just kids. It's only 2008."

Simon looked and said.

"Exactly Alvin you have two years until 2010. It's really not too soon to think about marriage especially if you love Brittany! In that future you were only 19 and had two boys already! Are you forgetting you happen to be a chipmunk?"

He looked and sighed.

"Yea so I am? What is that supposed to mean?"

Simon stared and shook his head as they exit the ride.

"It means chipmunks start their families earlier than humans. Mom was pretty young when she had the 3 of us. You know I'm right too; it's not like she's an old lady well not in chipmunk years anyway?"

Alvin looked and said.

"Ok you're right, but that isn't the same thing with me and Brittany? In that future I was also a solo singer and I'm 17 now and still in the group with you 2. It takes more than two years to become a solo singer especially when you have been in a group since we were like 7? I don't think I was only 19 in that future. I was definitely over 21. Or are you forgetting we were like 7 turning 8 when you built that time machine. Add it from 8 and then you tell me if I was only 19 or over 21 Mr. Brains."

Simon smiled slyly and said.

"Well excuse me if I was off by one year. You were 20 in that future and had two boys so there!"

Brittany looked and said.

"Can you two not fight for one lousy night? Can we just go out and have a good time without you and Simon constantly fighting? Alvin it's ridiculous and very annoying too. Now why are we even talking about marriage we're only teenagers? Besides we lost out on that money when you were 7 ½ because you weren't old enough to win. Our future could've changed? We can be like 21 when we decide to settle down and have a family of our own. But not at 16 and 17 Dave and Ms. Miller will kill us both and you know I'm right? What about your mom Alvin she'd never approve because she doesn't seem to like me. I'm just not good enough for you in her eyes."

He looked and said.

"Whoa you calm down right now. If I want to marry you when we graduate then I don't need her blessing. The only blessing I need is Ms. Miller's and permission from our father Dave so don't even think like that. I don't really care what mom thinks about you; all I do know is I'm in love with you Brittany Miller! My mother's opinion means nothing to me and I'll swear to it on my fame."

He stormed off and she ran after him. Then she grabbed his waist and cried on his shoulder. He sighed and grabbed her hands by his waist. Then he said.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Brittany. I didn't mean to make you cry; I just have a bad temper and take it out on the people I mostly care for. Please forgive me for yelling at you the way I did!"

She looked and said.

"I'm used to it by now especially being with you for 8 years. Of course I forgive you Alvin. You know I can't stay mad at you for a long period of time."

He was about to kiss her when his cell rang. He looked at the caller id and answered.

"Yo Nathan wuz with you? How are you feeling?"

He responded as he sat up is his bed.

"Not much except lying in my bed bored out of my mind. What about you? How'd it go this afternoon? If I didn't get stabbed I would've been there by your side I can assure you of that! Well some good news comes out of the stab wound he inflicted on me. According to my doctor I'll be up and about in a week, and be healed just in time for the concert you and the girls are performing at the Saturday we go back to school. Oh and I won't be out for the season either! We'll still be able to defend out title in the championship this year."

Alvin sighed with relief.

"I'm glad you're healing. Oh as for this afternoon me, my brothers, Mike, and Jake took them all out. They all got hospitalized too. As for Chelsea and her crew my girl, her sisters, and their two best friends took them all down and also hospitalized all 5. I told you no one messes with me and doesn't get injured. You should know I hurt you after I found out what you attempted to do to Brittany while I was out of town. I may be a chipmunk but I'm not a wimp. I'm going to let you go now Nathan. We'll stop by during the week and see how you're doing. Alvin out."

He hung up his cell and put it back in his pocket. The others caught up to them and Simon asked.

"What ride next? There are so many fast rides this year it's hard to choose which one to go on next. "

Alvin sighed and looked at his watch. Then he said.

"Let's go on the Berry Go Round next and then another fast ride. Theodore hates fast rides. We'll probably switch from fast to not so fast rides so everyone will have a good time. "

Simon looked puzzled.

"But Alvin you despise that ride and I am not too fond of it myself! Do we have to go on that stupid ride?"

Alvin looked and said.

"Yea it's only fair Simon. It won't kill you to go on it; anyway doesn't Jeanette hate fast rides? I know Brittany hates them also. So we'll go on the Berry Go Round, and then the Ring of Fire the best rollercoaster in this whole fair! That happens to be my favorite ride next to the Himalaya anyway."

Brittany looked and asked.

"What is the Berry Go Round anyway? I never heard of it. Is it any fun?"

He sighed and said.

"Umm not really; it's a ride that is shaped like a strawberry and 4 people can fit in one. Then there is a wheel in the middle that you turn to make the ride "go faster". Not one of my favorites, but it is only fair to Theodore here."

Theodore smiled and dragged everyone to the line for the Berry Go Round. Alvin. Brittany, Eleanor, and Theodore got in and he sat back and sighed. Then Brittany saw the wheel and smiled.

"Ooh I want to turn it! Can I help you turn the wheel Theodore?"

Alvin shook his head and sighed. Then he put his cap over his face and sat back.

"Yea I can take a short nap since this thing is so boring! It'll definitely put me to sleep."

Brittany looked and said.

"Alvin turn the wheel with us please. Come on it'll be fun!"

He shook his head and said.

"No thank you I'll pass and take a short nap if you 3 don't mind!"

Theo smiled slyly and turned the wheel with Brittany and Eleanor. Alvin still looked and yawned as he put his cap over his face and put his head back. Brittany heard snoring and took off his cap and said.

"Wow he really did fall asleep! It's his loss anyway come on you two let's get this thing rolling!"

The three of them turned the wheel and it turned and turned. The ride finally ended and he opened his eyes and said.

"Finally I can get off this boring thing! Let's go you 3 so we can meet up with the others."

He helped Brittany out and then he helped Theodore who was really dizzy at the moment. Eleanor just looked and said.

"Ok that was umm interesting? What's the next ride we're going on?"

Alvin helped Theodore as he couldn't seem to walk straight. Then he spotted a bench and said.

"Sit here and rest Theodore. I'll signal the others to sit by us. Don't move a muscle!"

He flagged down Simon, Jeanette, Shana, Valerie, Jake, and Mike. Then they all walked over by them and Simon also helped Jeanette on the bench next to Theodore. He looked at Alvin puzzled.

"Ok why are they dizzy again? That ride is just boring I fell asleep during it and Jeanette got mad at me. What about you Alvin? Don't tell me that Brittany actually enjoyed it? You've got to be kidding me."

Brittany looked and said.

"It was actually fun for a while, but then I also got bored too! What's the next ride we're going on?"

Alvin looked and said.

'The Ring of Fire! It's a rollercoaster that goes all the way up and then upside down, and not to mention it's really fast just my type of ride!!"

Brittany looked and said.

"Did you say upside down? Umm I'll pass if you don't mind Alvin. I don't really like roller coasters either! My chain will come off if I go on the ride."

He looked and said.

"That's not funny Brittany! The car is covered so you won't lose your chain! Fine if you want to miss out on a chance to go on a ride that you can grab onto me during when you get scared then suit yourself! Anyway it might be a little too scary for you to handle! Only brave people go on it!"

She looked and glared.

"Are you calling me a coward? You best not even go there Alvin! I don't like roller coasters at all! You have your nerve you know that!"

Simon wiped the sweat from his brow and said.

"It's really humid tonight, and not to mention really hot too! Aren't you relieved we don't wear those shirts we wore when we were younger? Do you have any idea how hot the three of us would be right now if we did? Are you ever going to admit more happened that night than you told us? Alvin there is no way you could've resisted Brittany being in the house all alone just you and her! With candles lit and root beer cooler too! Besides after basketball practice you were all sweaty so don't deny it either!"

Alvin laughed and filed his nails as Simon continued.

"You came in at 2am and then the next day at the mall you two didn't even look at one another! Alvin I mean it tell me I'm your brother!"

He just stared and asked.

"Are you done yet?"

Simon looked and responded.

"Yea I am why? Are you going to tell me?"

Alvin put his file back in his pocket and grabbed Brittany's hand.

"Because everyone is ready to go on the next ride. Come on Simon. You walk too slow; let's go!"

Jeanette just sighed and took Simon's hand.

"Leave it alone. I already tried it with Brittany and got the same response! We'll never know! We should just leave it alone and stop asking before we both get hurt by our eldest siblings."

Simon looked and said.

"Maybe not. I'll try hypnosis! He'll never be able to deny it!"

Alvin looked and glared.

"I'd like to see you try and hypnotize me Simon, and I'll definitely severely injure you! Now leave me alone about it there's nothing to tell! Now I mean it don't ask anymore kabish!! After practice that night I took a shower and then rode my bike to Brittany's house! When I got there she was fast asleep on the couch in front of the TV, and you could tell she had a temper tantrum! Then I sat next to her and watched her sleep so she wouldn't get up and kill me for being late for our date! Then she woke up and was happy to see I made it even though I missed our show that night! When she woke up I lit the candles and sat next to her on the couch. She asked me how practice went and I told her lousy. Then I had to mention Basketball and she whacked me with a pillow! I walked in at 2am because we watched the rest of the marathon and I fell asleep on her couch next to her! Nothing happened that night like I said…now drop it! So again I proved you wrong! Don't mention it again I mean it!"


	29. Chapter 29

Confusion

Ch 29

"The Fair pt2"

As they continued to walk toward the Ring of Fire Simon looked at his elder brother and asked.

"Come on tell me what happened that night. A-L-V-I-N stop ignoring me and answer the damn question. I'm not going to stop bugging you until you tell me the truth!"

He turned toward Simon and clenched his fist as he pushed him toward the pole.

"You better stop asking me or I swear I'll shut you up Simon! I'm to the point of hurting you if you don't stop asking me dumb questions! Now enough I mean it already!"

Brittany grabbed him and yelled.

"Alvin what has gotten into you? That's your brother calm down please! Just tell him the truth already instead of getting angry at him. It's not worth hiding if you're going to hurt your brother. It's not really a big deal. Why are you being so stubborn about it? If you tell him then you won't be stressing like you are at such a young age."

He sighed and said.

"I don't want him to know, and then he'll never let me live it down. That's the last thing I need right now sweetie. Brittany I rather not tell my brothers I was 14 when we made love for the 1st time. They'll drive me crazy and never leave me alone. Hmm I wonder if Dave knows about us. Maybe that's why he reacted the way he did when you slept in the bed with me? I'm not telling him and that's final. It's really none of his business I'm older than him."

Brittany just sighed and took his hand. Then she watched as the Ring of Fire started and grabbed his hand tighter. He saw her face and asked.

"So are you coming on with me or would you rather sit this ride out? It's really not that scary Brittany. It's just a really fast rollercoaster. You'll have fun on this ride I can assure you of that. Look on the bright side if you do get scared you could always grab onto me and feel safe and secure in my embrace."

She looked and smiled. Then she said.

"You're a hopeless romantic Alvin and I like this side of you better. Not that I didn't love you when we were younger. It's just this side is so much mature than when we were kids. "

He looked and said.

"Of course I'm 17 now and not 7. Besides when we were kids none of us knew what love was all about. It was just a crush or so they say Puppy love."

She looked puzzled.

"Huh we're not puppies. We're teenage chipmunks."

He looked and said.

"Umm Brittany it was a matter of speech. That's what they call it when girls and boys like each other when they're children. We're both teenagers now and know that we're in love. There's no doubt about it either."

She smiled and grabbed onto him.

"Oh Alvin I love you so much! I'm so lucky to have you after all these years and all that drama!"

He looked and smiled then he called to the others.

"Is anyone else going on? The ride is almost over people and the line is really long too!"

Simon and the others walked over to the ride and Jeanette gulped.

"Oh no way am I going on that thing! It's too scary and way too high for me I'll sit this one out with Theodore if you guys don't mind! "

Simon and Eleanor both crossed their arms by their chests and yelled.

"Oh fine then who are we supposed to go on with if our second halves are too chicken to get on. Look Brittany is even going on with Alvin how rude! Jeanette don't you dare sit this one out I won't talk to you the last 4 days you ladies are at the house!"

Alvin helped Brittany in and looked at Simon.

"Aren't you acting a little immature Simon? She doesn't like fast rides what part of that do you not understand! Then go on with Elle I don't think Theo would mind!"

Simon looked at him and said.

"Oh then you go on with Elle and let me go on with Brittany!"

Alvin glared and said.

"Not happening Simon. I am not letting you go on with my girl so you can ask her the same damn question you've been asking me all week! Now get on with Eleanor or stay off of it the guy doesn't have all night you know!"

Jeanette glared at her baby sister and crossed her arms by her chest. Then Theo looked at her and said.

"Now why are you looking at your sister like that? She's not trying to steal Simon from you! Let her go on with him, don't be so cruel and treat her like that! What do you expect me to do? I'm deathly afraid of roller coasters! Ok fine then you wanna be jealous then go on with your man! Even though that ride does happen to be your sister's favorite you know! Be immature and make her sit here and watch everyone else enjoy themselves!"

Jeanette walked over to the ride and pushed Eleanor out of the way.

"I'm going on with my man you go sit down by yours. There's no way you're stealing Simon from me!"

Brittany heard that and glared.

"Jeanette she would never steal Simon from you! How can you even think like that? What has gotten into you? Jeanette are you even listening to me older sister talking here! Don't make me get out and knock some sense into that big brain of yours!"

Eleanor ran away and was crying. Theodore grabbed her and held her close.

"Come on I'll go on with you Eleanor. Even though I'm really scared of roller coasters, maybe Alvin is right it's time for me to act like I'm 17 and not like a child anymore. Come on sweetie take my hand."

She felt Theo's fingers brush away the tears and smiled at him. Then she took his hand and they got in behind Alvin and Brittany. Brittany looked back and watched as Theodore helped Eleanor in the car. Then she tapped Alvin.

"Wow Alvin look its Theo with Elle. He really does love my sister doesn't he?"

He looked back and said.

"Of course he does. I wish I knew what has gotten into Jeanette tonight though! She's accusing your sister of trying to take Simon when we all know that Elle loves Theo more than anything! None of this is making any sense to me I'm so confused! I think I'm losing my mind here! First Theo and Eleanor fight and now Jeanette and Simon? Is there a full moon out or something?"

Theodore just shrugged and held Elle close to him as the ride started. Simon was angry at Jeanette and you could see it in his face. As the ride started he crossed his arms by his chest and ignored Jeanette screaming her lungs out! As for Brittany she screamed and grabbed onto Alvin tightly and hid her eyes as they picked up speed! Eleanor also grabbed on to Theodore and screamed at the top of her lungs…

"AAgh Theodore I'm scared hold me please!!"

He smiled and also embraced her tightly and yelled as the ride got faster…..As for Alvin he held onto Brittany tightly and had a smile across his face! Then they got to the top and he also yelled at the top of his lungs…

"Aagh this thing is faster this year!"

Theodore felt Eleanor's arms around him and smiled at her. Then she also hid her eyes in his shirt as the ride got faster! Theodore also screamed and held onto Eleanor tightly…

"Aagh I don't like this ride!! Get me off please!! ALVIN!!!!"

As for Shana and Mike she also buried her eyes in his shirt as she screamed!! He smiled slyly and held her tightly. In the meantime Valerie just grabbed onto Jake and screamed as they went upside down!! Jake was also busy screaming as he held onto Valerie tightly. Simon was really angry at Jeanette and didn't seem to care if she was scared or not!! Jeanette screamed.

"Simon I'm really scared hold me please!! SIMON are you even listening to me? Simon!!"

She buried her eyes in his shirt and he didn't move at all. The ride finally stopped and the girls held onto their men tightly.

Brittany still had her eyes hidden in Alvin's shirt and asked.

"Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes now?"

He smiled slyly and said.

"Yes it's over Brittany. You can open your eyes now. "

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Then he helped her out of the ride and she grabbed his waist as they walked toward the bench they were at earlier. Theodore opened his eyes and shook Eleanor.

"Come on it's over and you're safe. I'm right here are you ok now?"

She smiled at him and said.

"That was so brave of you to come on this with me. I love you so much Theo! Do you think Alvin will let us get a bite to eat now?"

Theodore helped her out and she also grabbed his waist as they joined Brittany and Alvin. Then he watched as Mike helped Shana out and turned to Alvin.

"Do you think they'll get together or just stay friends? We all know that Valerie and Jake aren't only friends. They're in the corner making out when they just met tonight oh well! Hey Alvin why are you so angry at Simon and want to pound him? What did he say to you that pissed you off?"

Alvin looked and said.

"He's bugging me about the night I was running late for my date with Brittany and missed my show! He thinks something happened between us when I was only 14 and I keep on telling him nothing did and he just keeps on pushing the issue and ticking me off! Theo I just wish he'd leave me alone about the whole thing. As you know I was fighting with my coach that afternoon and almost got in trouble too. That was the week I couldn't seem to make one lousy basket!"

Theodore looked and said.

"Yea that was your worst week in basketball. What would've happened between you two that night? I mean you were in a lousy mood and really upset too! Why is he still asking you about it? It's really none of his business anyway am I right? Besides Brittany was in a real pissy mood that night! What's his problem anyway?"

As Alvin and Theo had the conversation everyone heard Simon and Jeanette fighting as he walked toward them.

"How can you even accuse me of cheating on you with your baby sister? What is it with you? Elle is with Theodore and would never think of taking me from you! What was that jealous rage about? If you don't have any trust in me then we should just break up! Now you're really getting under my skin and right now I don't want to speak to you! Just leave me alone! I'm sick of it I mean; just keep your distant from me until Ms. Miller comes home I mean it! We're finished do you understand me? It's over!"

At that Alvin's mouth dropped and he looked at Brittany.

"Wait a second did my brother just break up with your sister? This is not happening to me! This is just a nightmare I can't wake up from!"

Simon looked at Alvin and yelled.

"I'm going home! Here are my keys you drive my SUV back to the house I've had it with Jeanette! Can you please give me some money so I can call a cab?"

Alvin reached in his pocket and gave Simon 20 then he waited for the cab to pick him up and buried his head in his hands. Alvin also put Simon's keys in his pocket and they all headed to the food booth. As Alvin and the boys went to get the food Brittany looked at Elle and then Elle looked back at her.

"What just happened here? Don't tell Theodore's brainy brother broke up with Jeanette because of this immaturity. How can she even think I'd stoop so low and take her man? I have Theodore and don't want anybody else! Brittany what is going on here? It's not making any sense at all! I'm so confused that I don't even think I can eat!"

Eleanor broke down in tears and Brittany held her close. Then she looked at Jeanette and glared.

"Are you satisfied now? Elle is crying because of you! What has gotten into you tonight? How can you even think that Eleanor would steal Simon from you? I got news for you Jeanette when we get back to the boys house you better apologize to Simon and stop this now I mean it!! We are sisters and don't steal one another's boyfriends."

She just ignored her elder sister and walked away. Then she was gone. Brittany yelled for her and she ignored. Then Brittany seen it with her own eyes and saw Jeanette kiss another guy! Her mouth dropped and she shook her head. As Alvin and the boys brought the food to the table Alvin also saw Jeanette in another guy's arms and he just stared! Theodore also looked and shook his head.

"Oh no that's why she's been behaving like that. She's been seeing OMG Alvin its Todd! Look for yourself if you don't believe me! How could she date a guy that jumped us? Ok I want to wake up from this nightmare now! This is not happening to us and 4 days before Dave and Ms. Miller come home to! What are we going to do? Wait didn't you hospitalize him Alvin?"

Alvin just stared and ran over to Jeanette.

"How could you? You have really done it this time Jeanette, so you're telling me all the fights and everything is because you have been cheating on my brother with this loser Todd and you knew he was involved in jumping us! How can you be so insensitive and hurt my brother like that after being with him for 8 years!!!!!!!!! So you accusing Eleanor of trying to steal Simon from you was all a front so you'd piss Simon off enough to dump you! Well guess what you got your wish, oh and by the way you drive home with him! I'm not driving you home and you can go cry to your sister Brittany she's very angry at you Jeanette! Go on I dare you to cry to Brittany and tell her I won't drive you home! Go on!"

Jeanette just looked and said.

"I don't really care Alvin. Anyway Todd is more a man than your brother ever will be! At least he can fight and doesn't get knocked out like Simon did and you ended up finishing that fight!"

Alvin just stormed off and sat down by the others. Brittany knew what she had to do and also walked over to her younger sister.

"Jeanette I can't believe you stooped this low! How could you do such a thing to Simon? He loves you and you're going to forget the fact he does and go with this loser who is only using you because of your fame and your brains! Yea Todd it's the truth the only reason you are with my sister is because she is a Chipette and has better grades than you! Fine you two can be together but you find your own way home Jeanette! Oh and if he does hurt you don't try running back to Simon he won't take you back! You've really hurt him this time! Bye Jeanette and you best be home by 12:30am you understand me young lady!!"

She walked back to where everyone sat and Jeanette took Todd's hand and then disappeared into the crowd. Alvin knew that Brittany was upset and held her close to him when she started to cry! Eleanor also started to cry and Theodore also held her close to him and stroked her forehead gently.

"Don't worry Elle your sister will come to her senses. She'll figure out that her perfect match is our brother Simon! Please don't cry anymore!"

As for Shana and Valerie they just looked as the boys held Brittany and Eleanor close to them as they cried into their shirts. When they finished eating they went on a few more rides and made sure they went on the Himalaya before they left the fair. Alvin looked at his watch and said.

"Come on people it's nearly 11:30pm we need to get home. We're already out passed our curfew. Ladies and gentlemen let's get going now. I know everyone is very tired and will pass out when they hit their beds tonight."

They all headed toward Simon's SUV and Alvin unlocked it and they all got in. Brittany sat in the passenger seat and as Alvin was about to pull out he saw Jeanette running toward the SUV screaming. Brittany also seen it and realized her sister's blouse was ripped. She screamed.

"Oh no Alvin he attacked my sister! Hurry up and go get her they're right behind her! Please don't let them hurt my sister! I know she made a mistake but I still do love her! ALVIN please!!"

He looked out of the window and saw 4 guys running after Jeanette. Then he got out and grabbed her tightly. She cried onto him and he held her close.

"It's alright Jeanette get in the car with your sisters! I'll take care of these jerks; no one messes with my brother's girl and gets away with it!! Now get in the car I mean it!"

She ran into the car and Brittany held her close and let her cry into her shirt. Eleanor also held her and then Theodore ran out and stood by Alvin.

"Come on Alvin let's take these 4 out we'll each take two, and this time I will not lose!"

Tod, Tad, Rod, and Ryan approached them and Alvin glared.

"I guess you 4 didn't have enough earlier! Well now you gone and attacked my brother Simon's girl! You 4 are about to get your asses kicked! Fine if you 4 want to keep on playing them you'll end up in the hospital with your buddy Chad!"

The 4 of them lunged at Alvin and Theodore. Both of the brothers ducked as they tried to punch them, and then Theo grabbed Rodney's fist and crushed his knuckles. Then he punched him in the mouth and knocked him out. Then he saw Ryan lunge for him and grabbed his arm then he also flipped him on his back and knocked him out! Todd and Tad lunged for Alvin and he took them both out at the same time. The security guard glared and Alvin explained.

"Oh we were just using self defense against these two bullies. Actually he attacked one of our friends and we were just protecting her."

The security guard saw Alvin's cap and said.

"Wow your Alvin Seville of the Chipmunks and that's Theodore can I have your boys autographs and then I'll take these 4 to the hospital before they bleed to death! Please my daughters will be so happy they're really big Chipmunk fans!"

Alvin and Theodore each smiled and signed two pictures for the guard's daughters. Then they both sighed with relief and Alvin drove everyone home. Mike watched as Shana walked to the door and Alvin nudged him.

"Umm if you like the girl go tell her already! Mike have you learned anything from me about girls? Can't you tell she likes you or are you that blind you can't see it! Theodore pushed him out of the back seat and pointed. Then Jake laughed as he slowly walked over to Shana.

"Umm I have something to tell you. Can I walk you to the door to officially end this date the right way?"

Valerie just watched as Shana smiled and responded.

"Yes of course you can walk me to the door Mike. What is it you have to tell me?"

Alvin looked and buried his head in his hands.

"Do I have to do everything? I'll be right back this guy seriously needs help from Dr. Love!"

He got out of the SUV and walked over to the door. Then he poked Mike.

"Can you hurry it up already I have to be home by midnight and it's now 11:45pm. It's not that hard to tell a girl you like her now open your mouth and tell her already! Mike!"

Shana smiled slyly and whispered into Mike's ear.

"I like you to and would love to be your girl. You're a really nice guy and just my type. Now shall we end this date right or not?"

Alvin watched as their eyes met and he pushed Mike into her and then their lips met. Mike embraced her as he kissed her up against the pole by her house. Then he sighed with relief and headed back toward the SUV. Finally Mike and Shana broke apart and she said.

"Love you too Mike call me later and thanks for the wonderful evening. Oh and Alvin thank you for allowing two fans to be friends with you guys we really appreciate it a lot! Goodnight!"

Alvin yelled out of the window.

"You're very welcome Shana see you soon. Bye now! Mike let's go!"


	30. Chapter 30

Confusion

Ch 30

"Beg for Forgiveness"

After Alvin dropped off everyone he pulled up to the driveway and parked Simon's SUV next to his car. Then they all got out and he checked his car. Then he locked the garage and unlocked the door. Jeanette sat on the couch holding herself and Brittany asked.

"Did they succeed? Jeanette answer me. Why are you holding yourself? How did you get yourself caught up in such a thing? Please talk to me I'm your sister."

Jeanette looked at Alvin and Theodore.

"Thank you for protecting me boys. How could I be so stupid and choose that jerk over my man Simon? What was I thinking? I am madly in love with Simon and no one else! How can I mess up such a relationship that lasted for 8 years? Now he hates me and I should might as well take off the promise ring. I broke my promise to him already! Oh Brittany no they didn't succeed, but they pushed me down to the concrete and made me hit my stomach! I fought them off and they ripped my blouse, then I found a chance to escape and ran like a maniac! It was so scary!"

Alvin listened by Simon's door and knocked.

'Simon are you up? Simon?"

He didn't get an answer and entered his brother's room. Then he took the book off his face and put his glasses on his nightstand. He knew that Simon was crying because the pages in the book were soaked with tears. He covered his younger brother with the blanket and then he exited the room quietly as he closed the door. Jeanette saw Alvin exit Simon's room and asked.

"Is he asleep? Did you see the ring on his finger or did he take it off? Alvin what was I thinking when I cheated on Simon with that jerk Todd? Then accusing my baby sister of trying to take him away from me?"

Alvin shrugged and said.

"Why are you asking me? I wish I knew what got into you tonight. You know Jeanette my brother loves you very much and would never cheat on you especially with your own sister. None of your sisters would do that to you and none of my brothers would do that to me either. Now get some sleep you really had a rough night. Ladies it's time we all should be getting to bed it's really late and we all had a long day!"

Theodore looked at Alvin and asked.

"Do you really think they're really over? I mean Alvin you heard Simon he was really angry at Jeanette tonight. It won't be the same if they are really broken up?"

Alvin shrugged and said.

"If I knew Theo I'd tell you. Let's not worry about it tonight. Let's just get some sleep we really had a long day today. Oh and thanks for helping me out at the fair with those 4 jerks? I really appreciate it Theo. Goodnight."

Eleanor looked and asked.

"Theo can I sleep with you tonight? I'm still angry at my sister for accusing me of trying to steal her man. Please?"

He looked and smiled.

"Of course you can sleep with me tonight Elle. My head is still spinning from that Ring of Fire we went on together! Besides hearing my brother and your sister fighting the way they did tonight."

They both said at the same time.

"Goodnight Alvin and Brittany see you in the morning."

They both watched as Theodore and Eleanor disappeared into his room and Brittany looked at him.

"Alvin do you think they're really finished? I mean Theodore is right it just won't be the same if Simon and Jeanette break up. They're meant for each other. You know I'm right."

He looked and yawned.

"I'm not saying anything Brittany. I know they're meant for one another, but the fight was pretty bad tonight. No telling if they'll ever make up or not. My brother Simon cried himself to sleep and his ring is on the nightstand along with the bracelet Jeanette gave him when we left for our tour. I don't know what to tell you sweetie. See out of all of us Simon is the sensitive one and she really hurt him tonight. I'll see what I can do in the morning, but I'm not promising anything. Goodnight Brittany I love you."

She looked and asked.

"That's it not even a goodnight kiss? Alvin you're not mad at me are you because of my sister? I had no idea she was cheating on your brother I was just as shocked as you were tonight."

He looked and said.

"No I'm not mad at you. What gave you that idea? Brittany I'm just really tired right now. Besides your sister needs you more tonight then I do. Come here then and I'll give you a goodnight kiss."

She walked up to the stairs and stared into his blue eyes. Then he gazed into her blue eyes and their lips met. She moved her hands inside his shirt and moved her hands across his chest and caused him to sigh. He grabbed her hands and smiled slyly.

"Didn't I tell you that Jeanette needs you more than I do tonight hmm? Brittany I'm serious; she's really shaken up after what they tried to do to her tonight. Just like you were when Nathan and Chad tried to do the same to you. Go on to bed now; I'll see you in the morning goodnight Brittany."

She looked and said.

"But Alvin she's fast asleep already. We only have a few more days to stay with you boys; don't start brushing me off now!"

He looked and said.

"I'm not brushing you off Brittany. I'm just really tired and want to go to bed. I would never brush you off either. What if your sister wakes up in the middle of the night and you're not there then how will she feel? Eleanor won't hear her if she screams she's in my brother's room and Simon won't really care he's really angry at her. Why are you being like this? You're the eldest and are supposed to console your little sister when she needs you. Now stop being selfish and think about Jeanette and the fear she had in her eyes when they surrounded her. Brittany please!"

She just sighed and entered the spare room. He sighed with relief and headed to his room. Then he changed the sheets on his bed and replaced the sheets from earlier when they made love before practice. Then he replaced them with clean ones and put the other ones in the washer. After he finished with his bed he entered his bathroom and got ready for bed. He brushed his teeth and then went under his covers and fell asleep instantly. He slept soundly through the night and was relieved also.

In Simon's room he was fast asleep until he heard Jeanette screaming for him.

"Todd get off of me please! You're really hurting me! Let me go! Please Simon help me Todd is hurting me SIMON!!!!!!!"

Brittany woke up and ran to Jeanette's bed and starts to shake her.

"Jean get up! Please snap out of it! Todd isn't here you're safe! JEAN!!!! Oh no Jean come on it's me Brit snap out of it! No one is here to hurt you!"

Simon ran from his room and into the spare room. Then he saw Brittany trying to wake her up.

Brittany looked and said.

"Simon I can't get my sister up! She isn't listening at all to me!! Please help me out here! I'm really scared now!! This is serious please!"

Simon also tried to wake her up and also started to get scared.

"Brittany go get Alvin now! Don't stand there and stare at me go get my brother! I mean it just get him; I'll try to wake her up! Go!"

Brittany started to cry and ran to Alvin's room! He heard her crying and got out of the bed. He ran to his door and she ran into his arms soaking his chest as she cried.

"Alvin my sister is having a nightmare and won't get up! Simon is trying to get her up and she's not even listening to him! I'm really concerned about her now! She says they didn't succeed, but yet she's having this awful dream! Alvin please hold me I can't even think straight."

He looked and said.

"Stay here and calm down I'll be right back! Brittany please listen to me for once in your life! I'll be right back!"

She watched as he walked downstairs and he entered the spare room. Then he looked at Simon and asked.

"What's wrong? Simon did you try telling her you're here by any chance it might help! It won't hurt to try! Simon stop being so stubborn and let her know you're here, and she'll snap out of it!"

Simon sighed and said.

"Fine Mr. know it all. It's not going to work so why am I even listening to you?"

Alvin looked and said.

"You won't know until you try it now will you just try it! People are trying to sleep you know! Well I know I was fast asleep until my girlfriend came in my room crying and shaken up because her little sister is having a nightmare and won't wake up!"

Simon sighed and shook Jeanette one more time.

"Jean it's me Simon. Snap out of it and tell me what's wrong? Jean I'm here please wake up!"

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Oh Simon thank goodness!"

Alvin sighed with relief and went back to his room. Then he entered his room and looked at Brittany still shaken up as she sat on his bed.

"Brit it's ok now. Simon got through to her. Lie down and get some sleep! My brother is with her right now everything will be fine!"

She took off her robe and lay down on the opposite side of the bed. Then Alvin also lay in his bed and closed his eyes again, and she watched as his eyes closed and sighed. Then she rested her head on his chest and put the covers over them both. Then she also closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.

In the meantime Jeanette got out of the bed and stared out of the window. Then she took a deep breath and said.

"Simon I have to tell you something. I know when I tell you this you're going to get pissed off and walk away from me. Which I'll deserve especially what I put you through tonight and when Chad jumped your brother Alvin earlier today. See for the passed week I've been seeing another guy behind your back because you weren't paying attention to me the way you used to! The nightmare I had just now was about the guy I cheated on you with; tonight after we fought him and I went on a few rides."

At that Simon's face turned red.

"You have been cheating on me with Todd! That ass hole that jumped Alvin earlier today with Chad? The one I fought and lost to because he was too quick for me! How could you betray me like that! Doesn't that ring mean anything to you! You didn't only betray me Jeanette you also betrayed my brothers and your sisters!! You better stay away from me until Ms. Miller comes home you understand! Now I mean it's over with us! I'm not going to deal with this aggravation because I haven't been paying attention to you! I've been under a lot of stress lately with all this damn drama and now I find out most of it is caused because my girl can't stay true to me and is seeing a guy we all despise behind my back! What was that all a front to make me feel bad for you! Well it did work for awhile but now I've had it with you! It's OVER JEANETTE!! Just leave me alone I mean it I've had it!! Now the 8 years we're together means nothing to me do you understand me NOTHING!!!! You can take that ring off your finger now since you obviously don't want to be with me!!!"

Alvin and Brittany woke up and Alvin buried his head in his hands. Then he looked at Brittany and said.

"See I told you he wouldn't forgive her this time! I don't know Brittany! Your sister really did it this time! Nothing I say will make him take her back she really ticked him off this time and it's not a joke either! He even told her to take off her promise ring! I can't believe this is happening to us! Three days before our parents come home too! This is not good at all!! 8 years down the drain and no chance of reconciliation either! You should go calm your sister down don't you think?"

She shook her head.

"No not this time! Let her live with the consequences of cheating on her boyfriend for 8 years and her 1st love too! It serves her right standing there and not even telling her sisters she was seeing that jerk behind Simon's back! Alvin she betrayed Simon's trust and ours along with it! She isn't getting any mercy from me that's for sure? As for Eleanor I know she'll forgive Jeanette for accusing her of stealing him from her, but if she heard that fight we just did then Jeanette is lucky if any of us forgive her for while!! Your brother Theodore is already angry at her and so are you! Now I'm furious with her behavior and she better stay away from me! All 5 of us are angry at her she's in for hard days…especially when we have fun with you and Theodore! At least Elle and I would never imagine doing such a thing to you two! Goodnight Alvin I love you!"

She lay back down and he watched as she closed her eyes and fell right to sleep. He kissed her on the forehead and walked across the hall to Simon's room. When he entered Simon was crying into his pillow. Alvin sat on the bed and he looked up.

"I wasn't crying Alvin if that's' what you're thinking! I just had something in my eye that's all! Fine I don't need Jeanette if she's going to betray my trust like that! There are plenty of girls out there that will go with me because I happen to be a Chipmunk in the biggest rock n Roll band of this generation! Why did she do that to me instead of just coming to me and explaining to me what was on her mind! I'm a sensible person and would've listened doesn't she know that? Doesn't she know how much I love her? Is she aware that the last thing I wanted to happen was us breaking up? Alvin it's just not right! How am I going to explain this to dad when he comes home, he's going to know something isn't right between us and start asking questions! You're the one with the answers help me please! My life isn't going to be the same without her in my arms and I'll have nothing to live for anymore except my talent and my smarts!"

Alvin held his brother as he cried into his chest. Then he looked and said.

"I don't know what to tell you Simon. I'm just as confused as you are right now believe me! None of us understand how she could betray us all like that! Try to get some sleep Simon it's really late now and we all had a rough night! Everything will work out somehow! Goodnight Simon sleep tight!"

Simon looked and lay in his bed then he closed his eyes and fell asleep when his head hit the pillow! Alvin quietly exited the room and closed the door behind him. Then he saw Jeanette standing at the end of the stairs and glared.

"I hope you're happy now! You broke my brother's heart into 17 pieces! You best keep your distance from me cause I'm really pissed off at you right now just like everyone else! Now get your ass to bed and go to sleep! I mean it Jeanette! I have never had to console my brother like I just did! The poor guy is in tears because of you! You really done it this time! All he did was give you the love and affection you deserved and you go and hurt him like this! After everything he went through for you; you betray his trust and ours! You should be ashamed of yourself! Now go to sleep I mean it!"

She watched as he stormed up the stairs and screamed.

"But Alvin I didn't mean…"

Alvin's door slammed and he got in the bed next to Brittany and fell right to sleep with his arms wrapped around her as she slept soundly. Jeanette entered Simon's room and watched as he slept soundly turned to the side she used to sleep in next to him! Then she ran into the spare room and cried herself to sleep!!


	31. Chapter 31

Confusion 

Ch 31

"A Surprise Visit"

Around 6 Am Simon wakes up and enters his bathroom to take an aspirin for his pounding headache after spending the entire night crying because of what Jeanette did to him. He exits his room and watches as Jeanette slept soundly with tears still dripping down.

"Simon I love you please don't dump me! It'll never happen again I promise! If I'm not with you then I have nothing to live for anymore! Simon please don't tell me it's over!"

He shook his head and went back to his room staring at the picture of him and Jeanette on their 17th birthday months ago. He brushed his fingers over the pic and saw the smiles across their faces as they posed for that pic! Then tears rolled down his cheeks again and he tried to fall back to sleep but couldn't stop looking on the side where Jeanette slept by his side while Dave was away! He lay in the bed staring at the ceiling until 8:30am that morning. He heard Theo get up and got dressed. Then he exited his room and saw Theodore starting breakfast. 

Theo knew his brother was still crying and asked.

"So it's really over with you and Jeanette? I'd never imagine her doing that to you Simon! You don't look so good either. Would you like a glass of orange juice until breakfast is ready? I just made some fresh juice a glass might help you feel better."

Simon nodded and took the juice from his younger brother's hand and sighed.

"I need more than a glass of OJ to cheer me up Theo buddy! I'm a man suffering from a heart broken into 17 tiny pieces! She just ripped out my heart and stomped all over it! Oh speaking of that heart breaker here she comes watch this?"

He sat on the couch and sipped his OJ. Then Jeanette sat next to him and said.

"Simon please forgive me! I am really in love with you and no other guy! Don't destroy 8 years of the love we shared because of a mistake I made! Please find it in your heart to forgive me! Simon!"

He stormed out to the front of the house and slammed the door. Then Elle and Brittany also descended from the stairs and glared at Jean! She looked at her two sisters and said.

"What will it take for you two to forgive me? I'm sorry for betraying everyone's trust. I really hate myself right now; I nearly get violated and lose the only man I ever loved and now my sisters are also giving me a cold shoulder! I'm sorry! Brit and Elle please believe me I am really ashamed of myself and what I did to Simon! Please don't do this to me we're sisters and help each other through hard times! Please find it in your hearts to forgive me I was a fool to cheat on Simon with Todd! I should've talked to him and let him know how I was feeling instead of telling his brother that Todd was better than Simon! Who am I kidding I can't see myself without him holding me in his arms! I am determined to get him back if I have to literally throw myself at him!"

Brittany sighed and looked.

"I don't think that will be enough Jean sweetie! You should know how sensitive he is and I can't believe how careless you were! His heart only belongs to you and you have ripped it out and stomped on it till it stopped beating within his chest! Jean It'll take more to get him back then what you're saying! Besides you also owe Elle an apology. How can you sit there and accuse your baby sister of trying to steal your man when she has her own and is not about to give him up! What made you even think like that? The guilt of cheating on your man with a guy who jumped his brother not once but twice? You decided to take your frustration out on your baby sister! None of us would dream of betraying one another like that I am happy with Alvin and we all know that Elle is happy with Theo! You used to be happy with Simon but now he won't even look at you! I have no advice for you I'm out of answers! You have to figure it out on your own! Now apologize to Elle."

Jeanette sighed and said.

"Elle I'm sorry for accusing you of trying to take him from me! Can you find it in your heart to forgive my lousy judgment? My immaturity toward you at the fair?"

Elle smiled and embraced her sister.

"Yes of course I forgive you Jean we're sisters! Sisters do fight sometimes, but never accuse me of such a thing again or I'll stay mad at you! Theo when will breakfast be ready so I can set the table? Where's Alvin; Brit?"

She looked at her watch and said.

"I'll wake him up when breakfast is out. Let him sleep for awhile he's really exhausted and worried about Simon! Besides I have the suspicion we're going to have an unexpected visitor before Dave comes home. Something tells me the visitor will be someone Alvin does not want to see right now!"

Theo looked and said.

"Elle breakfast will be ready in less than 8 minutes can you please set the table? Brit please go get Alvin up and tell him breakfast will be ready in less than 8 minutes."

She walked up the stairs to his room where he slept soundly and looked out the window.

'Oh no Vinny? Oh man what are we going to do now? These last 3 days is going to suck I swear! Why does she have to come by now? No more nights sleeping in my man's bed as he holds me close! No more making out as he lies on his back….and the worse part no more nights full of passion as we dive into ecstasy! I might as well join a convent!'

He woke up and stretched. Then he yawned.

"Brit what are you doing by the window? What time is it anyway?"

She looked and said.

"Oh like 9:30am. Breakfast will be ready in less than 8 minutes. I was just about to wake you up and tell you."

Puzzled he looked and asked.

"My bed is here not by the window. What are you doing by that window? Brittany answer me now. Why are you by my window and look like your devastated? Hello are you even listening to me?"

She said and smiled as she closed his blinds and walked toward the bed.

"Oh nothing just looking at how beautiful it is outside. There's nothing like California's beautiful sunny days!"

He looked and said.

"Ok you're really acting weird now! What are you really looking at out there? Don't make me get out of this bed and look myself the Sun blinds me in the morning cause its so damn bright! Brittany I mean it! Don't play with me when I am just waking up I am not in very good mood when I just wake up in the morning! Brittany cut the charades and tell me already?"

She sighed and said.

"Your mother is outside talking to your brother Simon! Don't look at me like that I'm dead serious! Like I said these last 3 days are going to suck! We won't be able to do anything, not even make out aagh I hate this! If we get in the mood then we'll have to hold back or we'll get yelled at by your stupid mother! Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

Alvin smiled slyly.

"Who said we can't make out? It's only kissing I doubt my mom will have a fit with us if we're just kissing!"

She looked and said.

"Umm Alvin hunny we don't just kiss when we make out! You are either on your back or I am and I'm usually in my bra and underclothes! Besides that half the time we make out we end up making love or have you forgotten? Neither of us are innocent anymore and it's been like that since you turned 14 so don't tell me we won't get in trouble! My life just really sux right now! I'm locking myself in the spare room and staying away from you while your mom is here!"

He smiled slyly and said.

"Now I find that hard to believe Brittany! You're over exaggerating just a bit don't you think? There is no way you'll stay away from me even when Dave is home you still stay by me and think of any way to get close to me! So who do you think you're fooling cause it's not me I know you too well! I'll be right down after I get dressed. Stop worrying I know what I have to do while my mom is here. Just go downstairs and tell them I'll be right down! Move it Brittany!"

She sighed and exited his room. Then she entered the kitchen and said.

"Alvin is in the shower he'll be down after he gets dressed. I really don't want to be here right now."

Theodore looked at her puzzled.

"Why not? I thought you were glad that you got to spend time with Alvin? Why the sudden change? Don't tell me you two broke up to! I can' take anymore break ups Brittany!"

Alvin descended from the stairs and said.

"Don't be ridiculous Theo! We're still on good terms just chill little buddy will you? Where's everyone else?"

He looked and said.

"Ok Jeanette and Elle are setting the table and Simon is outside moping around again! He's been out there since like 8:30am this morning! Alvin can't you try and talk to him? I mean you're the eldest aren't you?"

He looked and said.

"Yea I am the eldest and he's not listening to me. What would you like me to do Theo snap my fingers and they'll be on good terms again? Well I can't they have to sort it out on their own without us getting involved! You and I have our own relationships to deal with brother dear!"

Confused Theo looked.

"What do you mean by that Alvin? We don't have problems with our women like Simon does."

Alvin looked and said.

"You'll see what I mean when Simon gets back in the house. Just listen to what I said Theo will you?"

Jean and Eleanor stared as Simon bought their mother in the house and Elle just froze. Then she ran to the kitchen.

"Umm Theo, Alvin your mom is here. Aren't you going to say hi to her Alvin?"

He crossed his arms by his chest and said.

"No I am not! I have too much to do in the kitchen to put up with my mother right now! She just better not try to be a mom to me cause I'll yell at her and will not care either!"

He went to the stove and put the water on for the tea and just stayed in the kitchen. Then Brittany looked and asked.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast Alvin? I thought you said you'll respect your mom for now on? It's already out on the table in the Dining room. Please come and eat and stop being like this!"

He looked and sighed.

"I'll be in as soon as the kettle whistles so I can drink my tea. Would you like a cup too? I put plenty of water in the kettle for two cups of tea Brittany."

She nodded and said.

"Ok we'll see you in the Dining room then. Don't make me come in here after you to make you eat either cause I will!"

He looked and said.

"Yea I know you will. Don't worry I'll be there calm down Brit please."

She sighed and exited the kitchen. Then she sat at the dining room table by Simon and ate her breakfast in silence. Vinny looked at Theodore and said.

"So my baby has been with Eleanor for 8 years? I'm so proud of you Theodore for finding a nice girl to be with. At least you have better judge of character than somebody else we all know."

Simon looked and said.

"Don't look at me I'm single. And intend on staying that way until somebody comes to her senses! Please don't be referring to Alvin mom. Brittany is a very nice girl her self and is the perfect match for him believe me! Those two are inseperatable, and are definitely in love! Brittany where is Alvin anyway?"

She looked and said.

"In the kitchen making tea. Never mind here he comes now."

He sat next to Brittany and gave her the tea. Then he sat down and ate his breakfast in silence. Simon nudged him and said.

"Aren't you even going to say hi to mom?"

He looked and sipped his tea.

"Yea when I finish eating now leave me alone about it will you? I just woke up! Don't start with me early in the morning Simon you know better than that!"

Brittany also took a sip of her tea and shook her head as Vinny glared at her. Then she put her head down and continued to eat her breakfast in silence. Jeanette saw how Vinny stared at Brittany and also knew Alvin seen it and was getting mad! She gulped and nudged Elle.

"Oh boy this is not good at all. We're going to have a rough last 3 days here aren't we? Especially poor Brittany!"

Brittany looked at Jeanette and said.

"Yea you're telling me! I'm going to do the breakfast dishes today."

She finished eating and waited till her sisters also finished and ran into the kitchen as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Alvin also finished his breakfast and took his brothers dishes away after they finished and also entered the kitchen behind Brittany. He saw her crying and just stared into space. He watched the door to make sure his mom wasn't coming and embraced her.

"Brittany please stop crying. Please for me at least. I told you I don't care what my mom thinks about you. All I know is I'm in love with you and would never dump you to satisfy someone I don't even know! Brittany look at me when I'm talking to you. Don't do this to yourself. It's not worth it sweetie. You're too pretty to listen to what people might say about you!"

He lifted her chin and smiled at her. Then she gazed into his blue eyes and smiled as she felt his tight embrace. Then she took a deep breath as his lips came closer to hers. Their lips met and he pushed her up against the back wall of the kitchen. She accepted his approach and closed her eyes as she also embraced him tightly while he kissed her against the wall. Simon looked and said.

"If you'd excuse me I'll be right back they forgot the glasses and cups. I'll be right back after I bring these to the sink to be washed."

He grabbed them and ran into the kitchen while Theo tried to keep their mom occupied as she headed toward the kitchen. He squirted a water bottle on his brother and said.

"Will you cool it with the making out already? Mom is coming and I'd advise you to get by that sink and wash those dishes and wipe the lip gloss from your lips! Alvin I'm serious!"

Simon sighed with relief that he warned them and then Alvin dried the dishes as Brittany finished washing them. You owe me one big brother! Now cool it and take it to your room if you get the urge to kiss her like that again!"

Vinny entered and looked at her eldest suspiciously and then she looked at Brittany the same way! He acted all innocent and after he dried the dishes he put them away in the cupboard and sighed with relief their mom didn't see that kiss."

After she left the kitchen Brittany looked.

"See told you so Alvin. Still think I was over exaggerating earlier! I told you we wouldn't be able to do anything while she's here. Do you listen no you ignore me like usual! You're so lucky I'm madly in love with you or I'd break it off quick as looking at you Mr. Hot Shot!"

He smiled slyly and said.

"I'm a hot shot now? You really have your nerve saying that Brittany. You're the one freaking out because my mom is here not me. I honestly could careless if she's here or not to tell you the truth. Let her try and tell me that you're not the right girl for me and watch how fast my mouth goes off on her. If our father can accept you then there's no reason she shouldn't; she's going to have to realize sooner or later we're not children anymore and almost men!"

She just sighed and continued to wash the dishes as he dried them and put them away. When the dishes were finished they exited the kitchen and his mom looked.

"Alvin; hunny don't I even get a hug? I am still your mother? I really missed you boys especially you?"

He walked over to her as his two brothers also gave her a hug and said.

"We missed you too; umm what brings you here anyway? I thought you didn't want to come to the city after we found you after all those years? Why the sudden change?"

She sighed with relief and said.

"I guess I finally thought about my duty as your mother and decided to finally act the part. Even though Dave has done a fine job of raising you 3 as his own! You boys aren't babies anymore and practically grown ups; and have fallen in love also. Well you and Theodore anyway."

Alvin looked at his mom suspiciously and also looked at Simon. Then he just walked away and entered the living room. Simon also looked puzzled as their mom glared at Brittany and Jeanette as they sat on the couch opposite Alvin and Simon. Then he also watched as their mother smiled at Eleanor who was sitting next to Theo on the same couch they sat on. Out of the corner of his eye Alvin saw the way his mother glared mainly at Brittany who wasn't paying attention to anything but the show they watched when they were a little younger! Simon looked and asked.

"Oh wow after all these years it's still going strong. No wonder why you always watched it by Brittany's and not home. I can see why now."

Then their mother looked at the TV and said.

"Aren't you kids a little too young to be watching a show like this? Alvin how old were you when you got with her?"

He looked and fought to respond in respect because Brittany was looking at him with her arms crossed by her chest. He swallowed hard and answered.

"No we're not too young! I was turning 8 when we got together, and her name is Brittany. We're together for 8 years and 3 months. Just like Theodore and Eleanor, and umm."

Simon glared.

"Don't you dare say a word? Let me tell mom you stay out of it, and I don't care if you're older than me either! You just better behave yourself while mom is here Alvin!"

He looked and said.

"Me ooh you have your nerve you know that! I'll give you I better behave; oh what are you innocent? All of a sudden you don't want to act like the eldest because we're teenagers now, but yet when we were kids you always tried to be the elder brother! You're looking to piss me off and cause me to get in trouble with mom, and it's not going to work! You may be taller than me Simon, but I'm not afraid of you because I'll knock you out quick as looking at you and I'm older than you too! Well, what are you waiting for? Go tell mom about the fight you had with Jeanette last night, and act like the innocent one when you're beyond innocent like Theo and I!"

Simon entered the kitchen and then Alvin stormed up to his room slamming the door as he listened to the conversation they were having. Theodore looked at his older brother and asked.

"Where are you going? Your favorite show is on. Alvin mom doesn't mean what she says! ALVIN!"

All 3 of them watched as he stormed up the stairs and jumped when he slammed his bedroom door. Brittany was about to go up the stairs to Alvin's room when Vinny entered the living room and stared at her with an angry stare. So she decided to stay out and crossed her arms across her chest as she glared at Jeanette! Elle looked at Theo and said.

"I can't deal with this right now. Can we please go in your room and go play a video game? I don't like what your mother is saying about my sister! We'll keep the door open but I'm not putting up with this favoritism any more!"

She watched as Eleanor and Theodore entered his room and then went back to the kitchen where Simon was still sitting.

"Mom I was with Jeanette for 8 years, but then we got into a huge fight last night after the fair and I ended up breaking up with her! She really broke my heart into 17 pieces and now I'm single."

Vinny looked and said.

"Oh Simon hunny. I'm so sorry to hear that. I thought you two made such a cute couple. I wish your brother had good judgment like you and Theo I wish someone would knock some sense into him so he'll break up with that girl. He deserves better, and I wish he'd realize it and get away from her."

Brittany kept on staring at the stairs and sighed when she didn't see Alvin coming down them still! She tried to stop looking at the stairs and pay attention to the episode that she and Jeanette were watching. In her mind she heard a voice.

'Go and make sure your man is ok? Don't just sit and stare at the TV while he's in his room all alone and probably crying. Besides you don't want to watch this show without your main squeeze holding you in his arms do you? Jeanette will cover for you.'

She tapped Jean and said.

"I'm going to check on Alvin. He is really upset and needs some comfort from me. Please don't tell their mother where I am; its bad enough she hates the idea that I'm with her son. Yet she is praising you after what you did to poor Simon last night! Just like she is praising Eleanor and loves the idea that they're together! When I bet you 20 dollars they are in Theo's room making out on his bed or making love again!"

Jeanette looked and shook her head.

"No they're not. His door is open can't you hear the game blasting? You better be careful Brittany. The last thing we need is for you two to get caught by his mother and then you'll never get on her good side and be able to marry your man when you graduate in 2 years."

She glared at her sister.

"Get caught doing what exactly Jeanette? Oh don't you even go there! I am not that stupid to try anything while his mother is here. Even though he gets turned on pretty easily when I touch his chest or his neck. Trust me we're not going to do anything while their mother is here. My luck he's probably sleeping anyway because he was really upset when he stormed up to his room. I'm his girlfriend and it's my job to calm him down when he's upset. He always calms me down when I get upset. It's only fair!"

Jeanette watched as Brittany headed up the stairs toward Alvin's room.


	32. Chapter 32

Confusion 

Ch 32

"To Reconcile or Not"

As Brittany walked up the stairs she looked at Theo's door and saw it open. Just as she looked in she saw Theo trying to lean over and kiss Elle.

Eleanor looked and said as she pushed him off of her.

"Theo no kissing. Your mom isn't against us being together. Let's not do anything to get your mother angry at you ok? We have to be on our best behavior, or we'll have a major problem like your brother and my sister. Oh hi Brittany what brings you up here?"

She crossed her arms by her chest and glared.

"Oh really what brother are you referring to Elle? Are you also going to shove it in my face because their mother approves of you and Theo? Well?"

Eleanor looked.

"Brit I'm not shoving it in your face honest! I wish I knew what she has against you being with Alvin. I honestly have no idea how she can praise Jean after what she did to poor Simon and disapprove of you. When all you do is stood by your man. Like I have since I got with Theo. You're right it's going to be a long 3 days. Can you and Alvin behave while she's here? Can you two remain in control?"

She looked and yelled.

"Excuse me I resent that remark Elle. Now you're starting to sound like Jean. To answer your question I have no idea if I can stay in control. He's so irresistible especially with those beautiful eyes, and that build! He's come a long way from since we were kids just like Theo over there. I must admit he lost that baby fat, and is almost as fine as Alvin!"

Theo looked and smiled.

"Told you I had a good body beneath all that baby fat. All you did was pick on me along with my brothers when I was smaller. Brit you are right my brother Alvin is definitely in better shape than me and Simon!"

Alvin exited his room and stood by the door.

"Theo stop putting yourself down like that. I'm in good shape because ever since I was younger I watched what I ate, and besides I'm athletic. It took you awhile to realize why you had a hard time losing the baby fat. Brittany is right you have come along way since then. Speaking of Mr. Innocent where is he?"

Brittany felt his hands by her waist and sighed.

"In the kitchen telling your mom about the fight he and Jean got \into this morning. He's also getting praised because he has such good judgment unlike you!"

He looked and said.

"It figures he would, but do you think I care? No I could care less to be honest with you. Let her think what she wants about my judgment. Oh and where is Jeanette?"

Brittany grabbed his hands wrapped around her waist and said.

"She's in the living room by herself enjoying the praise from your stupid mother. Laughing at me because I'm not so lucky to get praised like usual! Besides she's trying to tell me to behave myself when I'm older than her. Anything else you'd like to know Alvin? Did you call Dave yet and tell him she's here yet?"

He shook his head as he kissed her on the cheek.

"No not yet why? Brittany in New York he's probably in a meeting. I'll call him now if it'll make you feel better?'

She nodded her head and he smiled at her. Then Theo watched as they entered his elder brother's room and said.

"Leave your door open before mom starts accusing you and ticks you off like she did the morning after we met her for the 1st time."

He sighed and left his door open. Then he lay on his bed and picked up his cell to dial Dave. In the meantime Brittany looked through his CDs to decide on what they should listen to. While Dave sat in his hotel room he saw his eldest son's cell# come up and answered.

"Hi Alvin is everything fine? What made you call me I'll be home in 2 days? Are you kids ok?"

Alvin sighed.

"Yea we're fine. I just called to let you know that our mother decided to come for a surprise visit and she'll be here when you come home on Monday. Besides I miss hearing you voice. Dave we're not kids anymore we're 17. How's everything in New York? Is it just as hot up there like it is here?"

Brittany used his chair to climb on so she could click his ceiling fan on. Then she put it back by his desk and went back to his CDs. 

He looked over and said.

"Thank you Brittany. I had it off all day because I haven't been in here all day. What are you doing?"

Then he went back to the conversation with Dave. He waited for Dave to come back to the phone and sighed. Then Dave responded.

"Actually it's a lot cooler here in New York. It's pouring up here also; has it started to rain there yet? "

Brittany walked over to his window and looked up. Then she jumped when the lightning flashed through his window. She also heard the thunder rumble and jumped on the bed to lie next to him. She rested her head on him and said.

"Tell your father it's not raining yet, but it's going to start pouring at any minute the sky is really black and the clouds are gray! Please just hold me I hate thunderstorms."

She also leaned over and said.

"Oh Hi Dave."

Dave responded into the phone.

"Oh hi Brittany I have good news for you and your sisters that might not be so good to Alvin and his brothers."

She smiled and said.

"Ooh what is the good news?"

Dave talked into his cell again and said.

"Want it just took the #1 spot from the boys knocking them to #2. How is Alvin taking it?"

He held her close to him and stroked her forehead gently. Then he responded to his father.

"I'm taking it the best I can. Whoa Dad it's really getting bad out there. I'm going to hang up now and will see you Monday when you come home. Love you dad."

Dave heard the thunder rumbling and said.

"Ok Alvin I love you to. Give your brothers my love, and Alvin."

He looked at her as she closed her eyes and grabbed onto him. Then he responded.

"Yea dad what?"

Dave raised his voice a little and said.

"Give your mother the same respect you give me, and don't do anything that you know you're not supposed to even if your mom is there. I mean it Alvin if I find out you did anything you're not supposed to I'll ground you the remainder of the summer and you will not be allowed to see Brittany. The same goes for your brothers I mean it! No funny business!"

He sighed and swallowed hard.

"Yes dad I will. I promise see you Monday."

Brittany looked and asked as he hung up his cell.

"Can we please listen to Janet's new CD? Alvin what was that all about?"

He looked at her and said.

"Oh nothing except if I disrespect my mother. My father is going to ground me and keep us apart. Told you he wasn't stupid. I knew it the night I came in at 2am that he was very angry at me. He knows I was 14 when I experienced love for the 1st time and don't think he doesn't know we weren't innocent while he was away either. I'll be right back I have to tell Theo what our father said. The remote for my stereo is under my pillow just put the CD on and I'll be right in."

He got off his bed and entered Theo's room. Then he saw Elle on top of Theo and cleared his throat.

"Theodore what are you two doing in here? Theo!"

Theo looked up and gulped as his elder brother stared and crossed his arms by his chest.

"Consider yourself lucky it was me that caught you making love to Elle and not mom. I just got off the phone with dad and he told us not to do anything we're not supposed to do while mom is here. Which means the girls can't sleep with us for the last 2 days they're here. Cause if we do get in trouble by mom we'll be grounded and not allowed to be with them during the rest of the summer vacation. I don't know about you but I am not going to let that happen since we were gone for 7 months and couldn't spend time with them. Now get up and go cool off before mom does come in here understood? I mean it Theodore move it!"

He just looked and smiled slyly.

"Like you're going to resist Brittany while mom is here. I'd love to see that happen Alvin. You're very sneaky and will be the one to get caught unlike me .I'm a little more clever than you think I am. Get mad all you want see if I care you know I'm right. I'll bet you 10 dollars you'll be hot and heavy sometime tonight with Brittany cause that's just you!"

Brittany exited his room and glared at Eleanor.

"You really have your nerve telling me to stay in control! When you were just caught by Theo's brother making love to Theodore! You seriously need a self control class Elle! If we get caught doing anything it'll be making out unlike you two we know when we had enough so there! Just like Simon and Jeanette well when they were together anyway!"

Then Alvin remembered.

"Theodore aren't you supposed to go and help mom with dinner? Unless you want nuts and berries for dinner I'd advise you to get downstairs after you take a cold shower to cool off!"

Alvin heard his mom calling Theo and said.

"He'll be right down mom. He's playing a video game with Eleanor."

Then he glared at his youngest brother and said.

"Again I saved your asses! I'm not doing it again you understand me. If you get caught don't you dare come crying to me cause I'm not going to get blamed for what you two do! I got my own damn problems to deal with. Mom hates the fact that I'm with Brittany and I am sick of it! Now move it you two! We'll be in my room listening to music until dinner is ready. As for betting me I'm not that gullible baby brother! Now get downstairs and help mom with dinner! With my door open by the way! Come on Brittany."

He entered his room and lay on the bed. Then Brittany lay down next to him and rested her head on him while he stroked her forehead gently. She gazed into his blue eyes and smiled at him. Then she used her fingers and traced the lines that formed his biceps. Then she asked.

"So if your mom sees us kissing then you'll be in trouble? That doesn't make any sense at all. The thought of you getting grounded the remainder of the summer makes me cringe! It's just not fair at all how I get the brush off and my sexually active sisters get treated like gold. Doesn't she know how much I love you or does she think I'm just using you? Alvin I'm serious! I don't deserve this at all! Are you even listening to me? You're supposed to support me and not just let her treat me like this! Do you even care?"

He looked at her and said.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I care, but you're forgetting I just promised my father I won't disrespect my mother while she's here! Let's just hope she doesn't say anything that will set me off and cause me to disrespect her. Brittany please calm down and relax while the music plays. I guess it'll be up to me to talk to my mother and ask her what her problem is with you nicely. Please don't go starting a fight with me cause I will walk away and not listen to you. Now enough I mean it!"

She sighed and said.

"I'm sorry Alvin. I guess I'm just upset because your mom doesn't want us together. Yet she's glad your brothers found love. It really hurts my feelings especially after what Jean did to Simon. Yet I am madly in love with you and could never do such a thing to you. You make my life complete especially after being alone for so many years, because of how strong our love for one another is. I just want her to accept me like she does my sisters."

He gazed into her ice blue eyes and smiled down at her. Then she smiled back and looked into his ice blue eyes and remained still as she watched his lips come close to hers. She accepted his approach and felt her body descend to his bed beneath them. Then she asked.

"What about your mother? Alvin we shouldn't."

He smiled slyly and said.

"We're not I promise. You haven't kissed me all day. What has gotten into you? Brittany stop worrying about what my mother thinks about you sweetie! Its just a kiss relax!"

She looked by his door and said.

"Oh what the hell. As long as you promise me it's nothing more than a kiss. I don't want to spend the remainder of my summer without you! I really don't want to end up like Elle a few minutes ago either! I need to prove to her that I know when it's time to stay in control!"

He leaned down to her and their lips met. As he kissed her he felt her hands moving inside his shirt and grabbed them. Then he heard his mother yelling and gulped.

"Aww shit I'm done for! Here we go now she's going to yell at me! Cover your ears Brittany!"

His mother stood by his door and glared with her arms crossed by her chest. Behind her was Theodore laughing and Simon smacking him upside the head?

He cringed when his mother yelled.

"Alvin what do you think you were just doing? Didn't you hear me tell you to set the table because dinner is ready? Young man march down those stairs and go set the table! You're a bad influence on your brothers! Move it Alvin, and don't even think of talking back to me! I'm your mother! Wait till Dave comes home you're in big trouble and you wonder why I don't want you with that girl! You don't see your brothers sneaking around with their girls like you! March downstairs now I mean it both of you!"

Brittany watched as he headed downstairs and ran after his mother saying.

"We were only kissing nothing else! Please don't tell Dave; it was me not him he didn't start it! Oh no what have I done! I'm not hungry right now everyone just leave me alone!'

Eleanor looked at Brittany and smiled slyly as she laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist him! You owe me 10 dollars Brittany! You were both busted!"

Jeanette glared at Eleanor and yelled.

"She doesn't owe you a dime! Sorry to bust your bubble baby sister but kissing isn't the same as making love so you have no right to say a word! Besides it's all over your face the guilt you have and the same for Theodore over there acting all innocent when he's beyond! So I'd advise you to shut your mouth and get in the kitchen and eat dinner! Move it Eleanor and leave Brittany alone!"

Jeanette watched as Brittany ran into the spare room and slammed the door. Then she was going to try and calm her down when Simon said.

"Let her be alone Jean. She'll be fine I promise you. We both know they weren't doing anything wrong, but for some reason my mom doesn't want them together! Let's go eat before we get yelled at too!"

She smiled at him and asked.

"Does this mean?"

He shook his head and walked away.

"No it doesn't I am still angry at you! Anyway after dinner I have a date with Gillian!"

Her mouth dropped.

"You have a what? Aren't you even going to forgive me for cheating on you? Simon please don't do this to me! How can you be so cold toward me? Doesn't 8 years and 3 months together mean anything to you? Don't stand there and tell me after breaking up with me for 1 day you're already moving on!"

He looked and said.

"That's the breaks babe! You should've thought about that before you went and cheated on me with one of the jerks that tried to kill my brother not once but twice! I can't believe you stood there and knew what was coming down and just played it off; you're so lucky my brother is tough or I would've blamed it on you if he was killed on Friday! So leave me alone and deal with the fact that I refuse to forgive you this time! It's over between us and we're not getting back together. Now if you'd excuse me I have to eat my dinner and get ready for my date!"

Alvin shook his head as he set the table and stared at the spare room. Because he could hear Brittany crying into her pillow and felt bad. As he sat down he stared at his plate and picked at his food while Vinny glared at him from across the table. Theo, Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor also sat down at the table. While everyone ate Vinny yelled at Alvin.

"You're the eldest and should know better than to be alone in your room with that girl! Exactly what made you so sure you wouldn't get caught? Do you see your brothers in their rooms alone with their girlfriends like you were! No you don't because they know better and you should also! Well Alvin I'm talking to you! Don't sit there and tell me you weren't doing anything wrong! I saw it with my own eyes and so did your two younger brothers! Now stop picking at your food and eat your dinner, then after you eat go straight to your room as of today you're grounded! I will not tolerate with it you understand me!"

His face turned red and he clinched his fist. Then he got up and knocked his plate to the floor glaring at his mother.

"I'm not guilty of anything! We weren't doing anything wrong! Brittany is my girl and we were only kissing! So don't even try and turn it into more than it is! Stop trying to boss me around; you lost that privilege when you abandoned us when we just babies! For your information I know how to handle myself around a girl I am madly in love with and have been since I was 9 years old! Mind you with no damn help from you! You have no right to ground me either! I'm not a child anymore; I'm a teenager! I'm 17 and you better realize it too! Don't tell me that my judgment is bad because I'm with Brittany either! You don't have the right to tell me who to be with; our father has the right and he accepts her and you better because when I graduate from High School I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her with or without your blessing! You weren't in our lives as we grew up and nothing you say to me will change that! So do me a favor and stay out of my life! I hate you!"

He stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. He slammed it and sat on his bed. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor jumped when they heard Alvin's door slam shut. Brittany was listening to the argument he had with his mother and shook her head. Then she exited the spare room and wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she entered the kitchen and watched as Vinny was cleaning up the broken glass on the floor. Then she bent down and helped her pick up the broken glass from the kitchen floor and swept up the food from the floor. She looked and asked her with a smile across her face.

"Brittany how much do you really love my son Alvin? Of what I've seen lately I can tell he's really in love with you, but I also wonder do you also feel the same way he does about you?"

She nodded her head and smiled at his mother.

"Yes I do feel the same way about him. What can I say but the truth, ever since the first day I met him my whole world changed. Since the first day he smiled at me and introduced himself I fell deeply in love with him! We have been through so much together and while we went through our love for one another grew! He means everything to me and I love him very much; just like I know he also loves me very much."

She smiled at Brittany and said.

"Now that I see how much you love my son Alvin I'll accept it. I'm sorry for accusing you two of such a thing. I just wish there was a way I can get through to him! I wish he would let go of the hatred he has toward me and let me be his mother! I know he's not a baby anymore and want to be a part of his life! His two brothers have forgiven me but yet still more anger remains and I don't know what to do anymore! Thank you for helping me Brittany. Are you hungry now? We made plenty of food."

She smiled and responded.

"Yes I am, but I'm going to see if he'll come down and eat. I'll be right down I promise; him and I are going to have a long conversation about his behavior toward you. Can you please make us a plate and we'll be down! I promise nothing else happened earlier but us kissing and me getting carried away! He did yell at me and that's when you walked in. One thing I will say is Alvin has a lot of respect for me and I also have a lot of respect for him. Besides I also have a lot of respect for myself!"

She smiled at her and said.

"Ok I'll put the plates on the side for you two. Oh Simon what is this I hear about you going on a date tonight? What time is your date and what time do you expect to come home from this date hmm?"

He looked and said.

"Umm I have to pick Gillian up at 7:30pm and was going to ask if I can stay out till 12am? Our curfew is at 12am."

Alvin stood by the stairs and looked at him.

"Try again Simon. You know that our curfew is 11:30 pm during the summer. Don't try and trick mom into letting you stay out till 12am you're still a minor brother dear! So you best get your but home at 11:30pm or I'll go and drag you home kabish! I can't believe you're already dating after just breaking up with your girl at 1am this morning! You make me sick I swear!"

Simon looked at him and said.

"You have your nerve Alvin. After the disrespect you just showed our mother for disciplining you. Now you want to go and tell me what I should and should not do not happening1 Leave me alone and but out of my business!"

Alvin looked as he came down the stairs and glared.

"Oh really whose the older brother Simon? I beat you by 5minutes so I have every right to but into your business. So you better be in at 11:30pm and no later understand! Bye Simon."

Brittany looked at her man and scratched her head. Then he smiled at her and pointed to the couch where Theo and Eleanor sat. Then Jeanette looked at the door as Simon exited and shook her head. Then she ran into the spare room and broke down into tears onto her pillow. She stared at the picture where she was in Simon's arms and smiling at his 17th birthday party! Brittany sighed and sat next to her sister and Theodore; and then she put the guide up and smiled.

"Ooh Alvin there's a dream lighting marathon on can we watch it please? It doesn't start till 9:00pm! We still have an hour and half till it starts! Oh please!"

He looked and said.

"Ok just put the reminder on, and stay in there with my brother and your sister. I got something to do then I'll join you 3."

She looked and asked.

"Huh what do you have to do? Oh ok I'll be in here waiting for you."

He took a deep breath and entered the kitchen. Then his mother saw him through the pot and asked.

"Alvin what are you doing in here? Are you going to yell at me again like you did earlier and remind me of what I did to you 3 to make me feel bad! You're still in trouble when your father comes home though."

He sighed and said.

"No mom I'm not going to yell at you again. I actually came in here to apologize for the way I disrespected you a while ago! I don't hate you either. I was just really angry because you accused me of something I would never especially with you here. Brittany and I were only kissing nothing else. We both have way more respect for one another than some young couples our age. Dave raised us that way. Besides we're together for 8 years and 3 months; just like Theo and Elle. Simon and Jeanette were also together for 8 years and 3 months until they got into that really loud fight at 1am waking everyone up! We're also in the music business. As for Me, Simon, and Theodore we're the Chipmunks and Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor are the Chipettes. As for the girls they currently have the #1 on the charts. I'm very proud of them too; they really came a long way."

She smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Wow I'm really proud of you boys. I was a little harsh on you earlier when I yelled at you like that. I should've never accused you of doing that. I guess being a Chipmunk my age we jump to conclusions and tend to accuse our children of things like that. You did have the door open so I was wrong! Alvin hunny I'm your mother and love you all very much. I won't tell your father about it either ok; if you promise you'll never disrespect me like that again understand?"

He nodded and said.

"I promise I won't disrespect you like that again mom. I love you too. Thank you for not telling Dad on us I mean me. I'd be grounded for the remainder of the summer and would have to leave Brittany alone again. Just like I had to for 7 months because we were on tour. Why don't you go lie down? I'll take care of the rest in the kitchen. Mom you're exhausted especially from that long journey from the forest to the city!"

She smiled and gave her eldest son a hug and smiled.

"You're right Alvin I'm really exhausted."

He pulled the bed down for her and put the covers over her. Then he gave her a kiss goodnight and yelled to Theo.

"Come on Theo give mom a goodnight kiss. She's going to bed because she's really exhausted from that trip. Mom I'll be right back after I drag Theo in here! Goodnight I love you."

He ran to the living room and saw them making out. When he saw Theo's hands move inside Eleanor's shirt he tapped Brittany and whispered in her ear.

"Go get some ice water to cool those two off before we have to see it on the damn couch! He is really sexually active and getting on my last nerve I swear! I'm not that out of control and supposedly the wild one! Brittany hurry up they're really starting to get hot and heavy and my mom will have a heart attack if she catches them!"

Brittany looked and said.

"We should let them get caught and then we'll see how Theo likes it! Accusing us of not being able to stay in control how rude we're more mature than that to get some every night especially when your mother is here too!"

He looked and said.

"How good that sounds it won't be a good idea. Cause if they get caught I'll get blamed and don't want anymore trouble with my mother! Please Brittany just get some water and throw it on those two! They're really getting close and I don't want to see or hear it at all!"

She sighed and ran to the kitchen. Then she grabbed a bottle of Zephyrhills and gave it to Alvin.

"Here you do it since you're his older brother! I will not get yelled at by my sister like I did earlier!"

Alvin smiled slyly and took the water. Then he squirted Theodore and Eleanor with it and Theo yelled.

"Alvin I'm going to kill you! Now I'm all wet! Get back here so I can hurt you!"

Alvin looked and laughed.

"Oh really you think so! How would you like to get pounded by me after what you said to us earlier? You really have your nerve now get your ass in the other spare room and give mom a goodnight kiss she's going to bed because she's exhausted! Move it Theodore now! I mean it move it and stay in control damn it! It's not that hard I managed to for 3 years after my first experience why can't you?"

Brittany looked and said.

"Umm Alvin hunny do you know that you just told Theo what happened that night after practice? I thought you didn't want any of them to know. "

He looked and said.

"Ok I lied they are my brothers and should know the truth. But if they start on me about it you'll see two brothers in agony after I pound them both! It's 40 minutes till 9 and I promised my mother I'll finish up the kitchen. Would you like to help me out so we can get done in time for the show to start?"

She smiled at him and entered the kitchen. He washed the dishes while she dried them and put them away in the cupboard. Then after the dished were done she cleaned off the table and remembered.

"Oh Alvin your mom made us a plate since neither of us were hungry earlier. Are you hungry now; I know I am."

He nodded and smiled.

"Yea actually I'm starving."


	33. Chapter 33

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 33

"To Forgive but Not To Forget"

Alvin sat down and sipped his lemonade as Brittany put his plate in the microwave to warm it. Then she sighed and stared at her promise ring. He knew something was on her mind and asked.

"Brittany what's the matter? Why do you keep on looking at your promise ring from me? By any chance did you read the inscription along the inside? What are you thinking about?"

She stared at him and said.

"The two futures we saw when we were just kids. I'm wondering where we'll end up. Which one will it be?"

He looked up as he sipped his lemonade again.

"Well I'll definitely not lose my voice; and will pursue my career as a solo singer. We'll definitely not be poor I can assure you of that. We're only teenagers now, and shouldn't worry about our future till the time comes. Besides right now we're still the lead singers in the two hottest groups in rock n roll. Don't get all worked up about where we'll be when we're older. We'll definitely be married and have kids of our own to raise. Believe me our future is bright not glum. So calm down and eat your dinner."

The microwave went off and she gave Alvin his plate. Then she put her plate in the microwave to warm it. When her food was done she sat down across from him and said.

"I can't help but wonder Alvin. We've been through so much and our love has grown over those few years since we were just kids. I just can't wait until the day I walk down the aisle and say I Do to you."

He smiled at her and said.

"Neither can't I. We'll just have to be patient till that day comes won't we?"

She nodded and ate her food as he smiled at her. Then she read the inscription inside the band of her ring and stared at him.

"Oh I never knew I meant that much to you. I'd never imagine it the way you treated me when we were kids. Always flirting with all the girls when you knew I was right there. Refusing to take me out in Public, and also denying the fact you were taken! How could you treat me so badly and now all of a sudden you tell me how sorry you are about the way you treated me. So many times I just wanted to break up with you because of the way you were towards me, but yet I just couldn't because Alvin I fell in love with you when we first met."

He looked up and said.

"Brittany I was a child back then and didn't know how much you meant to me. Over the years I realized I couldn't see myself with no one but you sweetie. Stop worrying I don't want another girl in my life except you. Besides back then it was too risky to tell my fans I was taken. I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we were kids, but you were no better, and don't deny it either. We learned over the years and have grown closer to one another and everyone knows you're my girl. Stop looking back on our pest and look forward to the future ok?"

She nodded and ate her food in silence as he stared at her across from the table. Then he ate his dinner and sighed. He sipped his lemonade and then he looked at his watch. Jeanette entered the kitchen and said.

"I can't even get him to answer his cell. My life really sux right now! How can he just take another girl out like that and not care what I say? Brittany why is he acting like Alvin over there."

Alvin looked and said.

"Excuse me where the hell did that come from? If I ever broke up with your sister I would not date that fast. You really have your nerve Jean to even say that to me. What do you want me to do? There is nothing I can do about it. So stop bringing it up you're getting on my last nerve I swear. Its out of my hands you two have to work it out nobody else can do it for you. Brit please tell your sister there's nothing neither of us can do to make Simon take her back!"

Brittany looked and sighed. Then she turned to her sister.

"Alvin is right Jean. There's nothing neither of us can do to make him take you back. I don't think you realize how bad you hurt Simon when he found out you cheated on him with someone who tried to kill his brother! I am sorry to say it, but I think you better find another boyfriend. He meant it when he said you two were finished, and you could see it all over his face he meant every word he said to you! He isn't even wearing the bracelet you gave him, and we both know he never took it off when he still loved you! He's obviously moved on and it's time you move on too!"

Theo ran in the kitchen and said.

"Brittany please don't say that. Simon still loves jean, but it's going to take him awhile to take her back. Don't tell me that 8 years of her love doesn't mean anything to him."

At that Simon walked in and said.

"Ah hem, 8 years or not she betrayed me I'm not taking her back and that's final! Now drop it and get used to the fact that I am done with her! I mean it Theo enough! We're FINISHED and that's the end of it! Where's mom?"

Alvin pointed to the spare room where their mom was asleep and said.

"Asleep. Go on and say goodnight to her Simon we already did. After you say goodnight to mom you and I are going to have a brother to brother talk. I am smarter than you think I am. Go on now. You better make it quick our show is coming on in less than 15 minutes and if I miss it you're going to be sorry!"

Simon hung his car keys on the hook and headed down the hall to the spare room where their mom was asleep. She heard him come in and said.

"You're home from your date so early? How'd did it go? Where are your brothers and the girls?"

He sighed and said.

"Brittany is in the kitchen washing dishes. Theo and Elle are on the couch watching TV, and Alvin is waiting for me to say goodnight because he's not fooled at all about how I feel about Jean. He said we're going to have a brother to brother talk which can't be good. As for my date with Gillian it was horrible. She got so angry at me that she stormed out of the restaurant and called a cab to take her home. The reason she got angry is because when she was talking to me I wasn't paying attention to a word she said and was thinking about Jean and all the years we've been together! The love we shared and how happy she made me feel when we were together! Mom what should I do? I'm so confused."

Vinny saw the tears in her son's eyes and sat up. Then she held him and said.

"Simon if you still love her then tell her you do. I know she made a mistake, but she's really devastated because of the way you're ignoring her. All I can tell you is to follow your heart it'll lead you in the right direction. As for your brother Alvin maybe you're better off talking to him. He seems to know more about the situation with Jean than I do hunny! Simon just talk to him he'll help you figure it out."

He sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes. Then he gave his mom a kiss and hug goodnight.

"Ok mom I love you and thanks. I'll go talk to Alvin. Have a good sleep and we'll see you in the morning."

He exited the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Then he saw Jeanette and walked right past her! She ran after him and he yelled.

"Leave me alone! I'm not talking to you anymore! You still don't get it how you hurt me do you? Don't ask me about my date either just stay the hell away from me I'm pissed off at you still! I mean it Jeanette just keep your distance from me!"

Brittany was at the sink when she felt Alvin's arms around her waist. She looked down and asked.

"Alvin how am I supposed to do dishes if you're holding me like that? Let go and let me finish up in here I mean it! Out of the kitchen now! Alvin come on I'm not kidding let me go right this instant! You're a sneaky teenager you know that!"

He smiled slyly and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know I am. But you still love me you don't you? Well Brittany are you going to answer me or not?"

She turned toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she smiled at him and their lips met as she was against the sink. Simon walked in and looked. Then he turned to Theo and said.

"When he comes up for air tell him I'll be in my room reading a book! As for you Theodore get your hands out from Eleanor's shirt right this instant! Theodore!! Alright that's it. If you don't get your hands from her shirt I'm going to pound you and then I'll tell Alvin!! Didn't he yell at you earlier about that shit?"

Theodore looked up and said.

"You're just jealous cause I can get some and you two can't anymore! Besides you're in denial you are still in love with Jean so don't even try to take your frustration out on me cause you're not man enough to face the fact you're miserable if Jean isn't in your arms! So there! Face the facts Simon; Jean is your perfect match even if she cheated on you! Brittany cheated on Alvin more than once and he still took her back!! You're just immature that's all!"

Jean got angry and yelled at him.

"The only immature brother I see is you Theo! You can't seem to stay in control long enough to keep you 3 from getting grounded! Yet you have the nerve to talk to your brother like that Yea I did cheat on Simon; but I was actually woman enough to tell him I did! Unlike you and Brittany so don't even say a word to me about cheating!! I am still madly in love with Simon and have to suffer because of the scar I left on his heart! I deserve to lose him, but will never stop loving him either!! As for you Elle you're lucky you still have Theo and need to stop shoving it in my face!! At least Brittany has more self control than you do and I did when I was with him! Yet you're the one that got busted screwing Theodore by Alvin!"

Simon walked away and said.

"Alvin please come up for air. I need some brotherly advice; I'm so confused!"

Alvin heard Simon and broke away from Brittany. Then he said.

"Wait for me in the living room; I'll be out as soon as I calm my brother down!"

She nodded and went back to her dishes. Then Alvin entered the living room and glared at Theo.

"If I come out of the room with Simon and see your hand up her shirt again! I'm going to pound you! Do I make myself clear; I'm not going to get grounded because you can't go one night without getting laid! Jeanette and Brittany keep an eye on those two while I go talk to Simon! Let's go Simon! We're going to have a long talk about the whole deal with Jean! Let's go! You're making me miss my show because you can't seem to deal with your relationship issues."

He sighed and followed Alvin in his room. Then he closed the door and sat at his desk burying his head in his hands. Alvin looked at him and said.

"Simon you are going about this whole cheating thing the wrong way! Ok I understand that she cheated on you, but you're also forgetting she actually was woman enough to go to you about it! Brittany has cheated on me more times than I can count, but we worked it out and stayed together because we are in love! As for you; Jean cheated on you once with the guy that tried to kill me twice. You gave her a promise ring because you to are in love with Jeanette! You and her have lasted 8 years without her cheating on you once until recently because you weren't paying attention to her at all. You broke up with her and ever since you have you've been miserable and don't deny it either! As for going on a date tonight was immature of you to do such a thing! When we all know that you can't see yourself without Jeanette in your arms; like I can't see myself without Brittany in my arms! I'm going to guess how the date went tonight."

Simon sighed and said.

"Horrible Alvin; I took her to the beach and wasn't listening to a word she said. She got angry and yelled at me. Then when we got to the restaurant all I could think about was Jeanette and ignored Gillian again! She got so angry that she stormed out of the restaurant and called a cab to take her home! I don't know what to do anymore. If I take her back then I'm, afraid she'll cheat on me again like Brittany did to you! Yet I am still madly in love with Jeanette; what am I supposed to do I'm so confused right now! You're such a charmer help me here please I beg of you! What would you do if that happened to you? Alvin please help me out I don't know what to do anymore!! I'm lost without her in my arms and this is after 1 day!! All I can think about is the love we shared over the 8 years we were together! Everything we went through with the girls over the years caused the love I have for Jeanette to grow and I thought she felt the same about me, but I guess I was wrong. Even though she did stick up for me when Theodore started on me for no reason at all; cause I yelled at him about his hands in Elle's shirt! What should I do about Jeanette? Should I make up with her tonight or make her suffer a few more days! I want her to learn her lesson that I will not tolerate her cheating on me like you did with Brittany!"

Alvin looked and said.

"Whoa back up Simon. I did not tolerate with Brittany cheating on me I didn't talk to her for like two weeks! But I didn't go and break up with her because of it."

Simon looked and said.

"Sorry to correct you Alvin but you did break up with her when you caught her with Nathan! But you did make up with her later that day; ok that's you but not me."

Jeanette watched in silence and continued to stare at Simon's bedroom door. Then she walked over to his door and eavesdropped on the conversation between Alvin and Simon. Brittany called to her.

"Jean get over here now. Let them talk already. It's a brotherly conversation get away from the door now. Jean I'm serious. Come and watch the show with us. Leave them alone."

She walked back to the couch and asked her sister.

"What really happened 3 years ago? Brittany I'm serious; you couldn't move from your bed the next morning. Besides at the mall you two completely avoided one another. Cut the charades and tell me already. I'm your sister and have the right to know."

She shook her head and asked.

"Why is it so important for you to badger me about that night? You were out with Simon and Eleanor was at the cooking class with Theodore. I was at home waiting for Alvin to come over so we could watch our show together. What could've possibly happened that night when I was ticked off at him? Think about it Jean. He called me from the middle school and said he had to brush up on his shots. Then he said basketball was more important than me. Do you have any idea how angry he made me that night?"

Jean looked and said.

"Yea I do, but he did make it right? You were just glad to see him and probably forgave him? Besides he was all sweaty from practice when he got there? Just admit more happened that night then you told us. Brittany please just tell us the truth or me at least?"

She sighed and responded.

"Ok you got me alright. That night he got there and lit the candles. Then I woke up from my dream and was happy to see him. He was pretty upset because he missed our show, and made me wait. No he wasn't sweaty; he must've taken a shower before he left the school or bathed himself in his cologne? He smelled so good when he got there though. I asked him how practice went and he told me lousy. Then he was a smart allic and said we should watch TV. He got me mad again when he said there was a game on so I whacked him with a pillow."

Jeanette looked and asked.

"Yea and then what happened after you hit him with the pillow? Brittany!"

She sighed and said.

"We made out on the couch, and then his hands moved from my waist, and up my pajama top. Then he lead me to our room and on my bed. Then before I knew it everything around us faded from sight, and the room filled with true passion and the desire inside of me burned deeply as we moved across my bed in true passion. I never imagined it would happen so soon, and me being so young when it did. That's why I didn't want you to know. I felt so ashamed of myself that night. Besides he was gone the next morning and I thought he didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I felt so used that morning, and didn't want to see him at all. Then I find out recently he hated himself because he went and betrayed my trust way before it was the appropriate time."

Jeanette looked and asked.

"So Simon was right you two were the 1st couple out of the 6 of us to experience love for the 1st time at 13 and 14? Why were you two afraid to tell us the truth? We're your sisters, and Simon and Theodore are his brothers. It was wrong for you 2 to hide the truth from us all these years."

Brittany looked and sighed.

"I know we were wrong, but we also acted very immature after it happened."

Alvin and Simon exited Simon's room and joined Brittany, Jeanette, Theo, and Elle on the couch. Jeanette looked over and saw her ring back on Simon's finger and decided to remain silent. Brittany rested her head on Alvin's shoulder and he stroked her forehead gently as he held her close. Then she whispered in his ear.

"I told my sisters about us 3 years ago. Aren't you going to tell your brothers?"

He looked and said.

"I told Theodore, but not Simon. Enough about that what episode is next? Sorry I missed the 1st one, but I had to talk to my brother."

She smiled slyly and said.

"Oh the one you missed 3 years ago because of basketball practice."

Theo looked and asked his elder brother when Simon wasn't listening to a word he was saying and was too busy staring at Jeanette.

"Alvin did I hear you right earlier when you mentioned that it's not hard to stay in control because you managed to for 3 years. Besides Brittany just admitted you two lied over the years? Are you going to answer me or deny it? Well I'm waiting and so is Simon what are you waiting for?"

He ignored his youngest brother, and watched the screen as the theme song began to play. Then he looked and glared at him.

Jeanette sighed and watched the screen as the theme song played. Then she looked at Simon and put her head back against the cushions. Simon watched as his brothers held their girls in a tight embrace and shook his head. Then he just kept his eyes on the screen trying to avoid looking at Jeanette on the couch next to him. Then he looked and asked.

"The main characters are David Alvinson and Bratty Hayes. I knew his name was David but never knew his last name. "

Alvin stared at his brother and said.

"Are you telling me all the years you watched the show you never knew his last name? Did you ever watch the show or were you busy making out with Jean? Don't get mad at me; I'm just curious that's all. I'll admit Brittany and I barely watched the show. Same goes with Theo and Elle like they are right now. It's a romantic detective show about a team of detectives that are in love, but David won't tell Bratty he's in love with her and they always fight."

Simon laughed.

"Yea I know like you and Brittany. It took you years to admit you were in love with Brittany even though all of us knew you were. Brittany always told you how she felt about you, but you never paid attention to what she was saying to you. Don't deny it either you know I'm right. Jeanette and I were the 1st couple to get together, and then Theo and Elle. So technically you're only with Brittany for 5 years and 3 months not 8. Why don't you just admit it you said it yourself."

Alvin glared and argued.

"Excuse me what was that? Yea I did say 5 years, but then Brittany reminded me we're together for 8 years and 3 months. So where the hell is that coming from? You know damn well I got with Brittany the 1st day we met, then you got with Jeanette, and finally Theo had the courage to ask Elle to be his girl! Now shut your mouth and let me watch my show in peace without your mouth running trying to correct me. You're really getting on my last nerve Simon. Worry about your own drama than mine when I know how long I'm with Brittany! Now enough from your big mouth! You don't shut it I will shut it for you."

Theodore looked and saw how angry Alvin was. Then he turned to Simon.

"Instead of worrying about everyone else's relationship focus on what you're going to do about yours. We know how much we love the girls and you better realize how much you love Jean. So do us all a favor and get over yourself, and make up with Jean already! No one can do it for you! Now please shut your big mouth and let us watch our show in peace. Now you're getting on my nerves!"

A commercial came on and Alvin got off the couch and Brittany looked and asked.

"Alvin where are you going? The commercials don't last long."

He smiled at her and said.

"Brit I'm going to make popcorn for us; I'm not going any where calm down. I need someone to get the root beer coolers though. Theo can you help me out in the kitchen please?"

He got off the couch and entered the kitchen with Alvin. Then he winked at Elle. She tapped Brittany and whispered in her ear.

"Come on let's go sit on the two love seats so they can talk. I'll sit on one with Theo and you sit on the other one with Alvin ok?"

She nodded and got off the couch then she fixed the pillows on the love seat where she sat and watched as Elle did the same where she sat. Jeanette looked at her sisters and then back at Simon. He still ignored her stare and looked at the TV. At that point she knew the only way to repair the damage she caused was to beg him for forgiveness.

In the meantime Theo watched as Alvin put the popcorn in the microwave and took a deep breath. Alvin watched from the kitchen and shook his head. Then he looked at Theo and said.

"My plan isn't working. I give up I swear. He is so stubborn that it's pathetic. What will it take to get them to make up I'm really getting tired of those two ignoring one another."

Theo looked at him and said.

"Yea I know he is stubborn. As for what it will take for them to make up it's way beyond me. Alvin please don't get angry at me, but earlier you said something about you staying in control for 3 years. What did you mean by that exactly?"

He took a deep breath and said.

"What do you think I meant by that remark after I caught you making love to Eleanor with mom here? Go on and say it Theo I won't get mad I promise."

He gulped.

"When you made love to Brittany 3 years ago what caused you to completely avoid her at the mall the next day? Didn't you enjoy it?"

He sighed and said.

"Yea I did, but I also felt ashamed of myself because it happened at such a young age. She was only 13 and I had no control what so ever, and scared the shit out of her. Besides the tears in her eyes during and after still play in my mind, I felt like I betrayed her trust and thought she hated me. That's the reason I avoided her at the mall. Then when we dropped them back at home I saw the tears in her eyes and knew I really hurt her. When we got home that night I felt so guilty and just couldn't face her after we made love! I was an insensitive jerk the night it happened and hated myself because of it! Then Dad came in my room, and yelled at me because he knew what I had done. Why else you think I was grounded that whole month? You thought I fooled him not a chance; he knew the afternoon when I woke up! I'm surprised you didn't notice I was on cloud 9 when I woke up and was in major pain! But he waited till later that night to scream at me! Why do you think he had a fit with me when Brittany slept in my bed that night? Then Ms. Miller also yelled at both of us after I finally faced her. Then Dave also yelled at both of us. We didn't fool our parents Theo they've been there and done it more than we did. How else you think Dad knew about you and Eleanor. He also knew about Simon and Jeanette! Don't think he isn't aware that none of us were innocent while he was away. We'll all get the same lecture about responsibility and self respect don't think we won't and so will the girls! Just be prepared to hear it! Why do you think I got on your case the way I did when I caught you two in the act? Mom was on her way up the stairs to get you to help her with dinner! What do you think would've happened if she caught you two in that position?"

Theodore thought and said.

"Umm she would've called dad and told on us and all 3 of us would be grounded because I'm the youngest and you two are supposed to set a good example for me? Am I right or way off?"

Alvin looked and said.

"You hit it right on the nail buddy boy. Now you know why we have to be very careful while mom is here? "

Then he saw Simon and buried his head in his hands.

"Ok you were right I was the 1st one to experience love for the 1st time at 14? Are you going to rub it in my face cause I couldn't control myself when I was over at Brittany's with the candles lit and the whole house to ourselves! If you are then I'm not going to listen to you. I hated myself that night and felt ashamed of myself because I was that young! Why aren't you shoving it in my face?"

Simon looked and said.

"Why would you even think like that Alvin? I'm your brother and could never shove that in your face? I saw the guilt all over your face when I caught you coming in our room at 2am and holding yourself. You didn't even change for bed when you came home; you slept in your basketball uniform and couldn't even get up when the alarm went off! I tried like crazy to cover your ass but it didn't work; I even stooped low and told dad you were sick in bed and couldn't go to the mall that afternoon. As you can see that didn't work and you got in trouble anyway? So don't even judge me like that; we're brothers and cover each other's back. You still should've told us the truth instead of lying all those years! So what you were only 14; people start as young as 11 these days! How else you think Theo and I were capable of waiting till we were 17? We both learned from your reaction after it happened as a teenager! So again you're in the wrong and I'm right. You made a mistake and us your younger brothers learned from it and so did you. You resisted Brittany for 3 years after you made love to her for the 1st time? I remember how many times she tried to turn you on and you turned her down and walked away! Jeanette and Eleanor tried to pull the same crap with Theo and me. Speaking of which umm Theo the pop corn is about to burn!"

He ran to the microwave and stopped it just in time. Then both Alvin and Simon laughed at his face. He looked at them and said.

"Oh you two think it's funny? Why do I have to be the youngest? I hate getting picked on by you two brats! When are you going to make up with Jean; Simon? Can't you see how sad she is without you holding her in your arms? Wait a minute isn't that the ring she gave you? But the date with Gillian?"

Simon laughed and said.

"Boy Theo you need to learn a lot about love. You're beyond clue less. I never took the ring off my finger, but I had to teach her a lesson so she'll learn I will not tolerate with her cheating on me. Especially with one of the guys that tried to kill Alvin twice because of Chad's jealousy that Alvin has Brittany and she doesn't want him back. That was kind of sneaky Alvin to leave me and Jean on the couch alone, but it didn't work. I'm not taking her back until she apologizes to me and swears she'll never cheat on me again. You did it with Brittany and she learned didn't she?"

Alvin nodded.

"Yea it did work for awhile then she went and cheated on me again. That's why I was so angry on my 16th birthday. Yea all the years we're together I haven't cheated on her once and constantly got accused of cheating on her. That's why when I turned 16 we broke up for two months I couldn't take her games anymore! I hated to do it but she left me no choice! Then when she realized how much I meant to her she finally stopped cheating on me and remained true to me! Let's just hope it doesn't take Jeanette 2 months to realize how much you mean to her cause we'll all be miserable till you two get back together! Simon go on by the couch she's looking dead at you and looks like she wants to say something to you. Don't forget to take your pop corn and root beer coolers."

He took the pop corn from Alvin and made his way back to the couch. Then he handed her the root beer and smiled at her. Then finally Alvin and Theodore entered the living room and took their spots by their girls to continue watching the marathon! Jeanette rested her head on Simon's shoulder and he rubbed her shoulders. Brittany kept on looking back and Alvin said.

"Will you cut that out? They have to sort it out themselves. Brittany let my brother handle the whole situation. I had to break up with you for 2 months in order for you to stop cheating on me because I am a rock star. That was the only way you learned your lesson. I hated doing it but you gave me no choice! So leave it alone and they won't end up like we did a year ago! Your sister is 16 and has to learn how to deal with relationship issues on her own without her elder sister interrupting. Yet even when we were broken up I stayed true to you like I did all the years we were together. I was a flirt but that's just me. You should've known better than to accuse me of cheating on you! Now stop worrying and enjoy our show! "


	34. Chapter 34

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 34

"Surprise Reaction"

The two couples watched the show in silence while they shared the popcorn. Eleanor also looked back over by the couch and sighed as Simon continued to ignore Jeanette. Then she snuggled up to Theodore and wrapped her arms around him. He looked over to the couch and also shook his head. Then Alvin also looked over to the couch and sighed as he held Brittany in a tight embrace. She moved her hands from her side and wrapped her arms around Alvin and asked.

"They still aren't talking? What are we going to do? Alvin your father and Ms. Miller come home on Monday how are we going to explain why they aren't talking?"

He shrugged and kissed her on the forehead.

"We'll just have to tell them the truth if they ask aren't we? I don't know what else to tell you sweetie. Stop worrying about it Brittany. It's not your fault so stop blaming yourself because my brother broke up with your sister. She bought it upon herself. No one else can fix it but your sister. Well at least he's letting her put her head on his shoulder. That seems like a good sign. Yet your sister isn't saying anything to him."

She sighed and asked.

"When are we going to make love again? I'm so addicted to your loving that it's not even funny. Are you sure we can't take a chance and tonight? I mean your mother is fast asleep in the spare room down the hall and your room is upstairs. I doubt she'll hear anything! You're very heated up right now and so am I."

He felt the heat her body let off and handed her the root beer cooler.

"Here drink this so you can cool down. I'm not heated up either that's your imagination. I'm perfectly fine. For the last time I'm not taking any chances with my mother here; my luck I'll get busted and end up getting grounded. You're just going to have to fight the temptation until we're alone again! I'm sorry Brittany, but that's the way it has to be? Besides we just made love yesterday. I don't want anymore right now. I had enough from the last 5 nights we made love! Don't ask again until you see the desire in my eyes. Which as you can see there is none now stop hinting around or I'll get off this seat and go in my room?"

She shook her head and said.

"Oh no don't do that Alvin . I'll stop hinting around I promise. Please stay here and finish watching the show with me. I can't take anymore either and shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry."

He smiled and rubbed her shoulders. Then he put the bowl on the coffee table and said.

"It's ok. The marathon is almost over anyway. When it ends I'm going to bed early because I'm really tired. You also look like you're tired. If you are then fall sleep on me and I'll get you up when I go to bed. Just like your sister has fallen asleep on Theodore. Go on Brit I'm not going anywhere go to sleep."

She rested her head on his lap and closed her eyes. He brushed her bangs back from her eyes and threw a blanket over her. Then he sipped his root beer cooler and sighed. Theodore also brushed Eleanor's bangs from her eyes and also threw the blanket over her as she slept soundly on his lap. Simon shook his head as he watched his two brothers stroking their girls' foreheads as they slept on their laps so soundly. Then he looked at Jeanette and said.

"Alvin and Theo I'm turning in goodnight. I can't do this anymore. See you two in the morning and tell the girls I said goodnight."

Jeanette looked and asked.

"Simon why are you going to bed? It's only 10:30pm. Simon."

She grabbed him and he jerked away.

"Leave me alone we're broken up! Don't even touch me!"

He stormed up the stairs and slammed his door. Alvin and Theodore jumped when they heard the door slam and so did Brittany and Eleanor. Vinny also heard the door slam and entered the living room asking.

"What was that? Where's Simon?"

Alvin looked and said.

"It was Simon slamming his bedroom door. He's still ticked off at Jeanette and doesn't want to be bothered so he decided to go to bed. Go back to sleep mom it was nothing. He has a habit of slamming his door when he's angry; we're used to it by now. We're going to bed when the marathon goes over."

She went back down the hall and entered the room where she slept and closed the door behind her. Then Brittany glared at Jeanette.

"See what you cause? You can't even go and talk to him. I was fast asleep and so was Eleanor and you being so stubborn caused him to slam his door and wake everyone up! Mind you he was watching his favorite show and was actually happy. You are immature Jeanette if you can't go face your man and make up with him. Oh whatever I don't care anymore! I'll admit Alvin and I broke up for 2 months last year, but I was woman enough and talked to him. He forgave me and now we're back together. You best get your ass in his room and make up with him cause you 2 are getting on my last nerve with the damn bickering and ignoring one another! He actually let you rest your head on him, but you still said nothing. So it's no one else's fault but your own he wants to be left alone."

Alvin looked and said.

"Brittany lower your voice our mother is sleeping. Stop yelling at her please. Just go back to sleep and let those two immature teenagers sort their shit out! They're already on my last nerve!"

Theodore looked down at Eleanor and said.

"Please don't go yelling at her. Just go back to sleep sweetie. I really hate this I swear. Why is this happening now? I just can't take anymore of this! They're driving me nutz and I'm only 17!"

Then he looked at Alvin after Eleanor fell back to sleep on his lap and asked.

"Is it ever going to end? Or are we going to have to put up with it the remainder of the summer? I'm going to lose my mind within 2 days if they don't make up! What about you?"

Alvin looked and shrugged.

"I have no idea when it's going to end. If they wanna be like this the remainder of the summer then they are staying home. I am not going to put up with the constant bickering when I'm trying to spend time with my girl. Now I've really had it with those two. Brittany please go back to sleep you're exhausted and can barely keep your eyes open."

She sighed and fell back to sleep on his lap and pulled the blanket over her. Jeanette looked up the stairs and then at her sisters fast asleep on their men's' laps and crossed her arms by her chest cause she was all alone on the couch again. Then she looked at Alvin as he watched his show and sipped his root beer cooler. Then she looked at Theodore eating his popcorn. Then she looked down the hall at the room where their mom was asleep.

Alvin watched as she headed up the stairs to Simon's room and asked.

"Where are you going? He doesn't want to be bothered. Jean if I hear him yell one more time you both will be sorry I mean it. You two are driving me nutz with the silent treatment toward one another. I've about had it with both of you; if you think you're going to bicker while we are out you two are wrong. I'll make you both stay home and so will Theo."

She ignored his words and entered Simon's room. Simon looked up from his book and yelled.

"What are you doing in here? I'm not talking to you remember? I told you to leave me the hell alone. Jeanette I don't want to hear it just leave me alone! I'm still pissed off at you! What the hell do you want?"

She sat on the edge of his bed and took a deep breath.

"I want you to listen to me and stop ignoring me when I'm trying to apologize for cheating on you damnit! Simon I know I hurt you when I told you I cheated on you with one of the guys that tried to kill Alvin 2 times. The only reason I did it was because you weren't paying attention to me like you used to. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? When I tried to talk to you; you just ignored me and stuck your nose in the damn book like usual! I am in love with you Simon Seville and am really sorry for cheating on you! My life revolves around you and I don't want any other man to love me! You're my sense of security and have given me more than any teenager could ask her man to give her. All my life my sisters and I were alone and had to struggle to get where we are right now! We lost our mother when we were just babies and spent our infant years in an orphanage ran by a mean woman named Ms. Grudge. She was so mean that we had to hide the fact we were talking chipmunks like you 3 but females. We had a hard life and then we met you 3 and felt loved again. You are the best thing that has happened to me and I'm not going to hear that you're just going to forget about everything we've been through over the years! Feelings like that don't just vanish Simon and you know I'm right! Don't lay there and tell me that the 8 years we're together mean nothing to you! Put that damn book down and look at me when I'm talking to you! Without your love I have nothing to live for! Simon please find it in your heart to forgive me! I'm really sorry for cheating on you and could never let another man hold me in their arms! Simon I love you please don't tell me it's over!"

He saw the tears in her eyes from the corner of his eye and put the book down. Then he sat up and embraced her tightly. Then he used his finger to wipe the tears away from her eyes and brushed her bangs from her eyes. Then he lifted her chin up and smiled at her. She smiled at him and felt his lips against hers and embraced him tightly. Then she felt her body descend to his bed and looked up into his eyes.

"Oh Simon I missed you so much. I love you so much and will never hurt you like that again I promise. Tell me how much you really love me please!"

He smiled down at her and removed her glasses. Then he took his glasses off and kissed her full of passion as she lay on her back. Then she felt his hands move inside her blouse and lifted her arms above her head as he slipped it off over her head. She pulled her hair down and moved her hands inside his shirt and unbuttoned it slowly. Then she slipped it off his shoulders and pushed him down to the bed moving her lips across his chest and moving her hands to his jeans. He saw where her hands were and said.

"What are you waiting for? If you want me you best tell me now!"

She looked and said.

"I do but your mother might hear us! Aren't you worried that we'll get caught and you and your brothers will get grounded? Your door isn't even locked I just closed it. I can't spend my summer without being with you. I did without you for 7 long months while you boys were on tour. Simon I'm worried we'll get busted like Theo and Elle."

He moved his hands up her thighs and caused her to sigh as he slipped them down until they fell to his floor. He grabbed her hands and said.

"Yea they did get caught but by Alvin not our mother. My mother is fast asleep and will have no idea what we're doing in here. If anyone catches us it will be Alvin not my mother and he won't tell on us. So technically you have nothing to worry about except making up for hurting me the way you did sweetie. Where's your ring?"

She gulped and swallowed hard.

"In my jewelry box in the spare room. You told me to take it off so I did! I can't get it now I'm half naked."

He smiled slyly and said.

"Yea you're right about that. It just better be back on your finger in the morning. Mine never left my finger look for yourself. Why do you think the date with Gillian ended early. She saw my ring and asked me where I got it from? I told her you and she stormed out of the restaurant and called a cab. Then she called my cell and told me she never wanted to speak to me again! See even when I was out with another girl you were on my mind because I am madly in love with you Jeanette Miller. I can't see myself with another woman because you love me right and know how to satisfy your partner. So technically we're even!"

She smiled up at him and unfastened his jeans. Then she slid them off and made them fall to the ground. Simon heard Alvin coming and covered Jeanette with his comforter. Then he wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep soundly. Alvin entered the room and saw Jeanette in the bed. Then he shook Simon. Simon opened his eyes and said.

"I know you said they can't sleep with us, but we just made up please Alvin. I'll keep my door closed."

Alvin saw the clothes on the floor and said.

"That's all you two better do I mean it Simon. Don't you even think of getting hot and heavy with Jean to make up with her the right way. I'd advise you to clean off your floor too. If you two get caught then all 3 of us will be grounded and I'll get blamed. I'm not about to spend my summer in the damn house and be forbidden to see Brittany after what almost happened to her while we were on tour you understand me? Don't even try and fool me I know what you were up to! I'm more experienced than you remember I was 14 when we made love for the 1st time you're not fooling me. You saw how mom got all over me for kissing Brittany? What do you think her reaction will be if she catches you on top of Jean or Jean on top of you? Don't even try it! I'm keeping my door open so if you two do I'll hear it and will give you hell in the morning! I told Theo the same thing and made sure Brittany knew I meant it too! Now get to sleep and no funny business either. Goodnight Simon see you in the morning."

Brittany looked and asked.

"Is Jean sleeping with Simon tonight? Alvin what about your mother won't she accuse them of you know? I mean can't you tell him no so you don't get blamed?"

He closed Simon's door and said.

"Brittany they just made up and he begged me to let her sleep with him. If you want to sleep with me just ask already. Go tell Eleanor the same. I'm getting ready for bed and turning in so make your decision before I get changed."

She looked and thought about it.

"Ok I'll be right in. Let me go tell Eleanor she can sleep with Theo if she wants. Let's just hope your mother doesn't start accusing us again. Then my mouth will go off on her so you won't get pissed off! Don't fall asleep until I get in the bed either. We might not be able to make love but I'm not going to sleep if we don't at least make out for awhile. "

He looked and said.

"Fine if you feel that way. I'll try to stay awake, but I'm not promising anything. I'm really tired and might just fall asleep when I hit my bed. Don't take all day to get ready for bed either Brittany."

She looked and nodded. Then he watched as she headed downstairs. He entered his bathroom, and brushed his teeth. Then he pulled his bed down and turned his cell off. He untied his charger and plugged his cell in the wall to charge. Brittany headed back upstairs and entered his room looking dead at him. Then she sighed with relief.

"It's about time those two came to their senses. I was losing my mind listening to them fight all the time."

He looked at her and lay in his bed. Then he yawned and asked.

"Why are you standing by the door? I'm right here; what is wrong with you? What are you so worried about?"

She untied her robe and said.

"You know as well as I do what they're going to do to 'really' make up. The question is? What are you going to do if your mother hears them? This is Simon we're talking about Alvin hunny. Not to be rude but I'm telling you he's more sexually active than you and he's 5 minutes younger than you. Theodore is probably the most active out of the 3 of you and he's 10 minutes younger than you. Out of the 3 of you; you seem like the one that has more self control than both of them put together."

He looked and said.

"I'm glad you think so; but I'm more active than both of them. Hello we made love when I was 14 years old, and ever since we made love after the 3 years from our 1st time we have made love a total of 4 times within the same week. "

She looked at him and stared.

"Alvin those two have made love to my sisters over 16 times already. So don't even say you're more active than them. Since they turned 17 which was less than 3 months ago! That's more active than you who has only done it a total of 5 times. Stop protecting them; they need serious help and are going to get caught and then guess who will get blamed?"

He looked up and said.

"Yea I know me like usual…every time I turn around ALVIN-ALVIN-ALVIN! I hate being the eldest I swear! Can we drop it already please? Let's just hope my mother doesn't hear them or I'm going to have to stick up for him again! Then I'll kill him in the morning because I had to stick up for him! Why do you think my door is staying open? I am well aware of what he's going to do as soon as he thinks I'm asleep."

She smiled slyly and leaned down to kiss him.

"Well then I'll just have to keep you up now won't I? Let's just hope my self control kicks in when my lips meet yours! You know how I get when you kiss me; you learned that the hard way when you were 14. "

He looked into her eyes and said.

"Oh yea I did. But you're also forgetting it takes 2 not 1? I'm not in the mood tonight remember. Besides we made love yesterday morning till like 11:30am. I've had enough to last me till Homecoming night after the dance! Are you going to continue talking or am I going to have to shut you up!"

She smiled slyly and moved her hands across his chest. Then along his biceps. Then she leaned down and began to kiss him with passion as he lay on his back. He felt his body heat up and swallowed hard. Then he counted to 10 as his room became steamy. She felt the way his body heated up and reached up to turn his fan on. Then as she continued to kiss him she felt his body cool down and sighed with relief. He also sighed with relief and embraced her tightly as she continued to kiss him with passion.

In Theodore's room it was the same scenario, but Eleanor was on her back as he kissed her with passion. She heard Theodore's cell ring and looked at his clock. Then she watched as he picked it up and answered. She rested her head on his chest and sighed while she listened to the conversation.

"Hey dad how are you doing? We all can't wait till you come home on Monday afternoon. You have no idea how much we all miss you.. You don't seem happy; what's wrong?"

Dave looked up at the sky and said.

"I won't be home until next Monday because of the weather up here they're grounding all flights. How's the weather there? Is your brother minding your mother?"

He scratched his head and asked.

"Which brother are you talking about dad?"

He responded into the cell.

"Your brother Alvin; is he respecting your mother while she's there? Is he behaving himself or getting yelled at like usual?"

Theo yawned.

"He's behaving for once in his life. Which may be a sign he has matured? As for the weather its been pretty nice. But later this week we're expecting a lot of rain and thunderstorms. It's a mess here though. Simon and Jeanette broke up and they're driving everybody nutz! Especially me I'm just sick of hearing those two fight or yell at one another. So I guess Ms. Miller is taking me for my road test Thursday? Can I please reschedule she makes me nervous when she's next to me? Can't Alvin or Simon take me down for my test? Please dad I don't want to go with Ms. Miller. Alvin and Simon are both licensed drivers and have clean driving records. Oh and our video shoot for How We Roll is Tuesday at 9am and the girls' have their shoot for Want It Wednesday at 9AM? Alvin wrote it on all our calendars to remind us about it. Do you know if Want It is still beating How We Roll on the charts? I haven't really been able to go online and see for myself and Alvin doesn't seem to care anymore."

Dave checked his laptop and logged into and browsed through the Top 40.

"You three have the #1 song once again and the girls dropped to #5. I'm going to let you go now Theodore because its starting to get bad over here. Remember what I told Alvin still sticks; if your mother tells me any of you did something you're not supposed to then I'll ground all 3 of you for the remainder of the summer and keep you away from the girls until the Album Release Party do I make myself clear. Bye Theo I love you and tell your brothers I love them to. See you in a week."

"Yea I understand fully and will see you in a week. Love you too dad; bye now. What about Ms. Miller is she also grounded or is she coming back Monday to take the girls back home with her?"

Dave shrugged and said.

"I'm not sure. You have to call her to see. Ask one of the girls they have her cell # don't they?"

Theo sighed and said.

"Ok I'll do that. Bye dad love you."

Eleanor looked at Theodore and asked.

"What's the matter with you?"

He looked and said.

"Oh nothing except I have to sneak away to kiss you or get yelled at by my mother like she yelled at Alvin. You know she saw us kissing and yelled at me. Not too long ago too. Now I see why Alvin gets so aggravated with her! I don't blame him now. She's too overprotective and I'm sick of it! We're 17 not 7, and juniors in High School."

Eleanor looked at him and smiled as she dialed Ms. Miller's cell. Then he saw the sad expression on her face and asked.

"What happened?"

She buried her head in his chest and said.

"Her flight is still coming it on Monday afternoon. We have to go home on Monday night, and I don't want to. I want to stay here with you 3 and spend time with you Theodore. I am not going to put up with what I did while you were on tour. Then you 3 will have to stay here and deal with your mother all alone."

He looked and said.

"Elle we'll still spend time together when you ladies go back home. Don't worry about anything. I am assuring you we won't allow it to happen. We love you 3 too much to allow it!"

She looked up at him and made a suggestion.

"Why don't you 3 stay with us until your father comes home?"

He looked and said.

"I'm still on the phone with my father Elle shh. Please I'll talk to you when I get off the phone. Please just relax."

She remained silent and moved her fingers along his chest. Then she rested her head on him and sighed. With his free hand he stroked her forehead gently. She eventually fell asleep on him soundly. Dave heard her voice and asked.

"Theodore why is Eleanor in your room at nearly 12am Western Time?"

He responded into his cell as he covered Eleanor fast asleep on him.

"She had a nightmare and ran in my room for comfort. Then she fell asleep on me after I calmed her down."

Dave heard the Thunder crash outside and said.

"Alright I'll call the bureau in the morning and tell them your older brother is taking you instead of me. Good luck on Thursday and don't forget about the video shoots Tuesday and Wednesday at 9am. You shoot your video for How We Roll on Tuesday morning, and the girls shoot their video for Want It Wednesday morning. Goodnight Theodore love you."

He responded into his phone and said.

"Ok dad love you to. See you in a week. I'm going to tell Alvin and then I'm turning in for the night."

He hung up his cell and put it in the wall to charge. Then he got off his bed and entered Alvin's room. Alvin looked up from his comic book and asked.

"What's the matter Theo? I thought you and Elle were going to sleep. Brittany was so tired that she fell asleep on me. Is everything ok?"

He sighed and said.

"No dad won't be home until next Monday. We have to spend another week here with our overprotective mother, and the girls go home Monday night. Is there any way we can stay with them until dad comes home?"

Alvin looked up and shook his head.

"No we can't Theo our mother is here. We'll just go out and spend time with them. If dad isn't going to be home Monday then who is taking you down for your road test? I know for a fact you don't want to go with Ms. Miller she makes you nervous behind the wheel when she takes you driving. We also have our video shoot on Tuesday morning at 9am. So what are you going to do reschedule your road test?"

He looked and said.

"No I want you to take me for my road test. Please Alvin you're the one who taught me how to drive even though I almost crashed your car after Elle and I got into that awful fight the night before. I'm going to use my car for the test please; for me your youngest brother?"

He looked and said.

"How I'm under 21? You need a licensed driver 21 or older to take you for your road test. Don't you?"

Theo shook his head.

"No I don't as long as the one who takes me down for my test is a licensed driver they don't care. You happen to be a licensed driver with a clean driving record. I am not asking Simon either he's always laughing at me when I drive."

At that Alvin laughed.

"Yea true that. You are a better driver than Simon ever will be so he just does that cause he hates the fact you drive better than him and are younger. No problem I'll take you for your road test on Thursday morning. Now get to sleep you're yawning see you in the morning, and leave my door open."

Theodore nodded his head and said.

"Ok Alvin thank you. See you in the morning. Goodnight."

He went back to his comic book and said.

"You're welcome Theo. See you in the morning."

Theodore entered his room once again and closed his door. Then he slid in his bed next to Eleanor and wrapped his arms around her. Then he finally fell asleep. In Simon's room Jeanette woke up and shook him. Then he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I think both my brothers and your sisters are finally asleep. Do you want me to go and check to make sure?"

She shook her head and said.

"No. That won't be necessary. I think you're right. But Alvin is a light sleeper aren't you worried he'll wake up?"

Simon smiled slyly and said.

"No not at all. I rather him catch us than my mother she'll flip out and call our father! Are you just going to talk or make up your mind already? Jeanette please I don't have all night….tell me what you want? Don't make this turn into a fight and cause us to break up again! Don't start acting like your sister Brittany always looking to fight with my brother! I'm going to ask you one last time if you don't answer I'm going to sleep."

She thought for a minute and then she pushed him down to his bed. In Alvin's room he slammed his comic book down and walked across the hall to Simon's room.

"Ah hem….well what do we have here! I told you both you can't fool me I'm more advanced in that sort of thing than both of you! I'm not going to kill you two yet….but the least you can do is lock your door so mom doesn't catch you two!! I mean it Simon keep it down or I'll injure you severely!! If you get me grounded I'll make your life miserable!!"

Brittany heard him yelling and also ran across the hall and glared at her younger sister.

"Oh really you tell me to stay in control when you both got busted in the act! You really have your nerve Jeanette!! Wait till the morning you and I are going to have a long talk about self control!! GOODNIGHT!!"

Then Alvin glared at Simon.

"Wait till the morning you're DEAD AND BURIED!! GOODNIGHT and close the door! I want to sleep tonight!!"

Alvin exited the room and slammed Simon's door. Then he looked down the hall and sighed with relief their mom was still asleep. Then Brittany and Alvin entered his room and he closed his door. Then they both fell asleep soundly!!


	35. Chapter 35

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 35

"Turn of Events"

After Alvin went in his room Simon stroked Jeanette's forehead, and said.

"We have to be careful; if we're not then the next time we won't be so lucky. It'll be my mother and she'll literally flip out on me and then take it out on Alvin. You see where I'm coming from right?"

She smiled up at him and pulled him down to her kissing him full of passion. Then she said.

"Yea I do know where you're coming from. Don't worry about it I'll behave myself after you satisfy me tonight agreed. Well!"

He smiled down at her and said.

"Ok fine you're very pushy you know that! I guess I'll have to shut you up now won't I?"

She smiled slyly and nodded her head. Then everything faded from their sight and she gripped Simon's sheet below them as he came down on her! She screamed out with each time he came down on her and Vinny heard it above her room. She woke up and headed upstairs furious! Alvin heard footsteps and jumped out of his bed scaring Brittany. She jumped up and grabbed onto him. He looked and said.

"Oh shit….Brittany just go back to sleep and don't make a sound. I have to stop my mother before she catches those two hot and heavy! I'll be right in I promise. What ever you do please don't make a sound then I'll get yelled at and I'm in no mood to hear my mother's mouth."

She smiled and drifted back to sleep as he exited his room. He saw his mother and asked.

"What's the matter mom? Why are you up? Another thing why do you really look mad!"

She looked at her eldest and said.

"I know what's going on in your brother's room! How can I not know I can hear Jeanette screaming! First thing in the morning I'm calling your father so he can set your brother straight! Don't try and cover for him either Alvin I'm wiser than you 3 may think I am!"

Alvin gulped and said.

"If you call dad then he'll ground all 3 of us! Can't you maybe give him a warning or something? Please mom don't call our father I'll lose it if I get grounded the remainder of the summer! I had to leave Brittany alone for 7 months while we were on tour and she got attacked on the beach by some jealous guy! Please just discipline him and don't let our father know! Please I'm begging you!"

She seen how serious Alvin was and nodded.

"Fine Alvin I'll deal with your brother and his girl in the morning; and I won't call your father but you better be aware I will not tolerate with it while I'm here. You understand me young man. Now go back to sleep and don't worry about being grounded the remainder of the summer. Tell Brittany I said goodnight ok. See you in the morning Alvin."

He looked and sighed with relief. Then he entered his room and got back in the bed with Brittany. Next door to Alvin's room Eleanor woke up Theodore and said.

"Your mother just busted Simon and my sister. I hope it doesn't cause you 3 to be grounded Theodore. Can you go ask your brother Alvin what happened please? I won't be able to go back to sleep if I don't know. Please Theo."

He got out of his bed and entered Alvin's room where he saw his eldest brother staring up at the ceiling. Alvin looked up and said.

"Yea mom busted them; and thanks to me we're saved. I got news for Simon in the morning I'm going to kill him! Didn't I warn him Theo?"

Theodore looked and said.

"Yea you did; but he didn't listen so now he has to deal with mom in the morning. What exactly did mom say to you Alvin? Is she going to call dad and tell him or not? I won't be able to deal with being away from Eleanor the remainder of the summer if we get grounded because of his foolishness and weakness! I'll help you kill him in the morning if that's the case!"

Alvin looked and said.

"No she's not calling dad. She's going to give him a warning in the morning; but she said she won't tolerate it while she's here. So we don't fool her and better learn to control ourselves or we'll be in big trouble by our mother and our father! You get my drift Theodore? So you best cool yourself down before you go back in the room I mean it! Don't you even think about it or I'll personally knock your ass out and make sure you don't! I mean it don't you even think you're fooling me cause you ain't! Just like Simon didn't fool me earlier! Now cool down and get your butt to sleep it's nearly 1am. Goodnight Theodore and don't you dare!"

Theodore headed downstairs to the kitchen and drank some cold orange juice. Then when he cooled himself down he entered his room and saw Eleanor fast asleep and sighed with relief. He hit his ceiling fan on and got back in the bed next to Eleanor, but turned the opposite way and drifted off to sleep! Eleanor felt him get in the bed and shook him. Then he opened his eyes and said.

"I'm not in the mood leave me alone and go to sleep! I mean it Elle just shut your eyes and go to sleep! I'm not getting myself in trouble again like I did earlier from my elder brother! Goodnight Elle!"

She looked and said.

"But Theodore everyone is asleep we won't get caught please! We only have one more day here. Please don't make me beg you!"

He shook his head and threw his comforter over his head and ignored her pleads. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep once again even though Eleanor was still begging him! She continued to shake him and he yelled.

"Knock it off I said no! I am not falling for it again goodnight! Stop asking because I am not in the mood and that's final! Enough already I mean it; go to sleep!"

She decided to give up and turned away from him and fell asleep. He turned toward her and wrapped his arms around her. Then she grabbed his hands and said.

"Goodnight Theo I love you! See you in the morning!"

In Simon's room he shook his head and entered his bathroom. Then he took a cold shower and put his boxers on. He covered Jeanette and entered Alvin's room. Simon looked and asked.

"Alvin are you asleep? Alvin!"

His eyes opened and he glared dead at him.

"You are dead in the morning! Mom busted you and Jeanette I hope you're satisfied. You better pray that she doesn't call dad and tell him; cause if she does I'm going to kill you! I warned you and you ignored me! Now get your ass to bed and go to sleep I mean it Simon! Don't make me knock you out! I'm so pissed off at you right now that it's not even funny! Now get to bed and go to sleep I'll deal with you in the morning! Move it Simon now!! If I wake Brittany up god help you! Now move it!"

Simon saw the anger in his brother's eyes and ran back to his room. Brittany woke up and asked.

"Alvin why are you still up? Aren't you tired? What was that all about? Why do you look like you're going to kill someone?"

He stroked her forehead gently and held her close. Then he said.

"Brittany sweetie go back to sleep! I'll tell you in the morning just get some sleep ok! I love you."

She snuggled up to him and put her arms around him then she kissed him and said.

"Ok I will. Love you too Alvin see you in the morning! Goodnight!"

He covered them both and finally fell asleep. In Simon's room he buried his head in his hands and shook his head. Jeanette woke up and asked as she moved her hands across his bare chest.

"What's the matter Simon? Are you ok?"

He stroked her forehead gently and said.

"I'm fine except in the morning I have to deal with my mother and probably get pounded by my brother Alvin. Our mother caught us in the act Jeanette I'm in big trouble come morning. I just hope she doesn't call my father and tell him or both my brothers will kill me! If we get grounded they'll make my life miserable and I really don't want that! Let's not worry about that until the morning ok. Goodnight Jean I love you; see you in the morning."

She smiled at him and kissed him goodnight. Then she threw his sheet over them both and snuggled up to him. Then she responded.

"Goodnight Simon I love you too! See you in the morning!"

He held her close and then eventually fell asleep with his fan blowing above his bed cooling them both down after a long night!

The next morning Brittany woke up early and threw her robe on. Then she entered the kitchen and started breakfast. She also made a cup of coffee and Alvin smelled it brewing. He woke up and looked to the side of the bed.

"Brittany? Where are you?"

She headed up to his room and smiled at him. Then he looked up and sighed with relief.

"You're up awfully early. Why are you up so early anyway? We didn't really get to sleep till 1am and it's only 9am. Are you feeling ok? That's not like you to get up so early especially when you get to sleep at 1am. Ooh that smells good I guess Theo is also up?"

She smiled at him and shook her head.

"No Alvin he's still asleep. I cooked breakfast and also made a pot of coffee. I know what you're saying. Don't worry I can assure you that I followed the cook book exactly. I'm pretty sure you all will enjoy breakfast this morning. I did use your brother Theodore's cookbook to make it and besides he's been teaching me how to cook. So I decided to try out his teachings."

Alvin looked at her puzzled.

"Oh ok I understand; but you hate to cook. Why all of a sudden are you cooking? Mind telling me what got into you?"

She looked as she moved toward his bed and kissed him as he lay on his back.

"I'll be your wife when we get older so I have to know how to cook right? I have to be able to cook for our children and of course you? Nothing got into me really; I just want to be able to satisfy your hunger when you come home from work?"

He smiled up at her and said.

"Yea you're right about that. I guess you just surprised me that's all! It does smell good though. Will you let me up so I can get dressed please?"

She looked down at him and said.

"It won't be ready for another 15minutes Alvin. Besides you still owe me a kiss from last night."

He smiled up at her and pulled her down to him. Then he kissed her full of passion and moved his hands inside her pajama top and caused her to sigh as she felt his lips against her skin. She moved her hands to his boxers and started to untie the string. Then he stopped her and said.

"Brittany we can't or I'll be grounded. Now please let me up so I can cool down and get dressed! Brittany please! We can't take any chances!"

She looked and said.

"But Alvin it's not fair. Your brothers can take chances but we can't. But see we can always go to the tree house if we get in the mood. Just like we did 3 years ago right Alvin. "

He nodded and said.

"Yea you're right about that; but not when my mom is around sweetie. Let me up please I hear my mother coming! Brittany! What about the food downstairs it's going to burn if you don't go and check it!"

She jumped and buttoned her pajama top then she ran down the stairs and checked the food. He sighed with relief and entered his bathroom to take a shower. Then he saw her glaring at him as he descended from the stairs.

"Your mother is still asleep and the food isn't burning! You have your nerve you know that! We were making out and you had to stop me. Sometimes I wonder about you Alvin. I told you we had 15 minutes don't you listen?"

He looked and said.

"Yea I do listen; that's why I told you no. Look behind you Ms. Hot Shot. Told you I wasn't hearing things. Good morning mom how are you?"

Brittany turned and saw Vinny looking.

"Oh good morning Ms. Oh I don't know your last name."

She laughed and said.

"Call me Vinny dear. I'm a chipmunk I really don't have a last name; or if it'll make you feel better call me mom. Since you will be my son Alvin's wife in a few years."

He looked and spit his coffee out.

"Huh now I'm really lost! You're not going to yell at me if I get married after graduation? Why the sudden change?"

She smiled at her eldest and said.

"You're a chipmunk Alvin; we tend to start our families early hunny. I was pretty young when I had you 3 boys. I'm not really that old Alvin I'm only 33. Your father Dave is older than me."

He still looked at his mother puzzled. Then Brittany poured him another cup of coffee and smiled at him. He waited till his mother entered Theodore's room and woke him and Eleanor up. Then he looked at Brittany.

"See I told you she was coming. The last thing I needed was her to see your pajama top off and you half exposed then I'd be dead and buried. Now you know why I am not taking any chances while my mother is here no matter how much I have to fight the urge to push you down to my bed and make love to you! Besides your hand was where it's not supposed to be. You have to be more careful no matter how bad you want me; you understand me Brittany!"

She nodded and said.

"Yes Alvin I do. We only have one more night here so I'll be fine. As long as you let me sleep with you then I'll be able to control myself no matter how hard it is for me to do so. You're so irresistible!"

He looked and said.

"Please don't say that my mother is coming. Besides the food is still cooking."

She went to the stove and dished out the food. Then she looked and asked.

"Aren't you going to get Simon and my sister up so they can eat Alvin?"

He heard his mother screaming at Simon and so did Theodore.

"That won't be necessary my mother woke them up! After I eat breakfast I'm going outside this is going to be a long lecture and I don't want to hear it at all! What bout you Theo?"

Theodore sipped his coffee and said.

"I'm with you bro. I'll pass if you don't mind. Oh by the way Brit the food is delicious. I taught you well!"

She smiled and said.

"Thank you Theo. Alvin what about you?"

He looked and smiled.

"Very good Brittany. You're a good cook; but not as good as my brother Theo though."

She smiled and ate her breakfast in silence and Eleanor looked at Simon's door and also heard Vinny screaming at Simon. Then she looked at Brittany.

"Whoa she is really strict. No wonder why she jumped down Alvin's throat the day you two got caught in his bed."

Alvin looked and said.

"Oh alright enough already! For the millionth time we were only kissing nothing else! Now please stop bringing it up Elle I beg of you! At least we didn't get caught like I caught you and Theo so I'd advise you to be quiet before my mother gets on Theodore's case. "

Theo looked.

"Oh she already got on my case for kissing Eleanor so we're even bro. Simon is officially grounded for a month. Oh man how the hell are we going to explain this to dad? He said if any of us get caught doing something wrong he'll ground all 3 of us!! Alvin what are we going to do!"

Just then Alvin heard the door unlock and ran to the door.

"Dad you're home. Oh how much we missed you! Theodore get in here dad is home!"

Dave hugged both his boys and asked.

"Where's your brother Simon? Alvin what happened and why is your mother screaming?"

He looked and said.

"Oh they got caught by mom this morning while we were all eating breakfast! Please don't ground me and Theodore we were on our best behavior!"

Dave looked and said.

"I'm not Alvin you can calm down now. Ooh something smells real good what is it?"

Brittany looked and said.

"Oh I made breakfast this morning Dave after Theo taught me how to cook."

He looked and said.

"Really wow I'm shocked! Why didn't Alvin teach you? He also knows how to cook you know."

She smiled and said.

"Yea I know he does. I also watch him when he cooks, but Theodore has more patience when he teaches me no offense Alvin. Would you like some breakfast after your long plane ride?"

He nodded his head and smelled the coffee. Then he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to his two boys and their girls still listening to Vinny screaming at her son. Dave sat and ate with them. Then he looked at Simon's door and back at Alvin.

"Consider yourself lucky your mother wasn't here when you were 14. She ever finds out you lost your innocence at 14."

He looked and said.

"I know dad. Please don't remind me I was stupid and foolish at that age. But I did learn my lesson after you grounded me for a month. I waited 3 more years and didn't go and avoid Brittany like I did when I was 14. Did I just say that?"

He looked and stared at Theodore.

"You're not innocent either Theodore. I know all 3 of you weren't innocent while I was away. At least you both had senses enough not to when there is an adult around I'll give you that much! It was very good Brittany. Thank you."

Both Alvin and Theodore sighed with relief as Dave knocked on Simon's door. Simon saw Dave and gulped. Then Vinny came down stairs and Brittany handed her a plate.

"Thank you Brittany. "

Then Alvin and Theodore heard Dave yelling and jumped up. While Dave yelled Simon said.

"Oh why am I getting yelled at? Why aren't you yelling at Alvin and Theodore they're just as guilty as I am! It's not fair!"

Dave glared and yelled.

"Don't you dare bring your brothers in it Simon. I know they weren't innocent while I was away, but they didn't get caught in the act like you did! Jeanette get downstairs now! I'll deal with you when Ms. Miller comes home! Move it Jeanette now!"

She gulped and said.

"Yes Dave."

She descended from the stairs and Brittany looked.

"Aren't you going to eat Jean? We tried to warn you both, but you didn't listen. So you have to deal with the consequences."

She looked and said.

"Oh yea deal with the consequences you say? What consequences did you deal with when you gave it up to Alvin at 13? Well Brittany answer the question; how would you like it if I tell Ms. Miller you were active since you were 13?"

Vinny's eyes went up and Alvin glared.

"Jeanette! I'm going to kill you! You had to open your big mouth because you got caught with my brother! Oh shit I'm dead!"

Vinny glared at him.

"You were 14? What can I do about it. You were a teenager and learned the hard way! Consider yourself lucky I wasn't around when you did or you'd be in deeper trouble than your brother young man!"

Dave descended from the stairs and looked.

"Yea he was 14 and I disciplined him. After that he learned his lesson for awhile anyway!"

Simon descended from the stairs and sat at the table picking at his food. Then he looked at Alvin.

"I am grounded the remainder of the summer! I hope you're satisfied!"

Dave looked.

"Alvin don't say a word just walk away!"

He helped Brittany with the dishes and then he asked.

"Dad can we go by Nathan's to see how he's doing? He got into a fight with some guy I can't stand; and I want to see how he's doing."

Dave looked puzzled.

"Isn't Nathan the same guy who you fought twice? Why are you bothering with him all of a sudden?"

He looked and said.

"Umm it's a long story really. I'll tell you when we come home. Please?"

He nodded his head.

"Ok Alvin but you have to be home by dinner time."

Theodore looked and asked.

"Oh ok what time is dinner anyway?"

Dave looked at his watch and said.

"7pm. Then if you kids want to go out you can. No later than 7pm Alvin understood?"

Alvin nodded and took his car keys from the hook. Then all 4 of them left and got into his car. He drove toward Nathan's house and saw him up and about shooting baskets. He sighed with relief and decided to call Jake and Mike so they could have a friendly game with one brother short! Brittany and Eleanor watched the boys play and talked amongst themselves!


	36. Chapter 36

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 36

"A Surprise in the Mail"

Simon sat in his room and stared out of the window while his brothers and their girls got in Theodore's car. He was also depressed because he couldn't go to the rodeo with them or even see or talk to Jeanette. He also stared across at Jeanette's room and watched as she brushed her long, brown, wavy hair and sighed. Then he stared at his ring and shook his head. He lie in his bed and read a book trying to keep his mind off of Jeanette; but just couldn't. The look on his mother's face and Dave's face played in his mind. Then he also heard Alvin's words in his mind.

'Don't even think about it Simon. You'll get busted, and make us all get in trouble.'

In the meantime Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor, and Theodore arrived at the rodeo and put their shades on so they wouldn't be recognized. Alvin took Brittany's hand and then Theodore and Eleanor followed behind them. Alvin saw the carriage and called.

"Come on you guys we'll miss our ride to the rodeo grounds. Theo and Elle hurry up will you? Unless you two feel like walking?"

Theodore shook his head and so did Eleanor. So they ran and caught up to Brittany and Alvin. They took their seats in the carriage and realized people were staring at them. One boy asked Alvin.

"Hey are you Alvin from the Chipmunks? If you are can I please have your autograph you're my favorite! Especially the way you play that guitar; I want to be just like you when I get a little older. Oh please I know you don't like being bugged when you go out in Public."

Alvin sighed and said.

"Ok; but you're not bugging me. I never avoid my fans when they ask me for an autograph. Here you go."

He gave Alvin a hug and smiled.

"Thank you Alvin. Oh can Brittany sign my sister's autograph book; she is a huge fan of the Chipette's and her favorite is Brittany?"

Alvin responded.

"Don't ask me have your sister ask her to sign an autograph. But please don't let anyone else know its me; ok?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Ok I promise. They ask I'll just say you're a look alike. How's that?"

He gave him a smile of approval and said.

"That's good. Now go by your mother she's calling you."

He went back by his mother and hugged his autograph book and Brittany laughed.

"Boy you don't fool many of your fans do you? Even with a cowboy hat on your head. #1 you're wearing it wrong; Alvin let me fix it. Please don't tell me you have your cap under that hat I'll bop you one and then we'll, both get mobbed."

He shook his head.

"No I left it home."

She sighed with relief and took his hat off and fixed it for him.

"There you go. That's how you wear a cowboy hat. I hope we'll enjoy the rodeo with out Jean and Simon?"

He smiled and put his arm behind her head.

"We will I promise you. Besides I also got Simon and your sister a hat. Oh speaking of fans recognizing you. Look behind you."

She shook her head and said.

"Yea I know. I just want to go out with you and have a good time without fans up my butt. Is that too much to ask?"

He smiled slyly.

"Yea it is especially when you are in the music business. Its just one fan calm down will you?"

She sighed and smiled as she signed the girls' book.

"There you go. Please if they ask tell them no."

She smiled and also hugged Brittany.

"Ok no problem. Thank you for signing my book though. I can't wait till the concert the weekend school begins again. It'll be our first time seeing the Chipmunks and Chipettes live and on stage."

When the girl took her seat once again several people asked.

"Is that Alvin and Brittany you were just talking to? They look so much like them."

Like she promised. She shook her head and said.

"No it wasn't they wouldn't be at a rodeo in the public with all their fans around them. They are also Chipmunk and Chipette fans like us. Besides everyone who has tickets to the concert the weekend we go back to school get to meet them after the show in a meet n greet and those lucky enough to win passes to the album release party get to chill back stage."

The carriage finally made its way to the rodeo grounds and Alvin helped Brittany off the carriage and so did Theodore help Eleanor. He took out their tickets and went to the gate. Then they entered and took their seats. Brittany took out her digital camera and Alvin shook his head.

"Boy talk about prepared."

She looked and responded.

"Of course I am prepared I have to take pictures don't I? Especially since Jean is missing out on the fun. What about you; didn't you bring your camera? I know you also have a digital camera we both bought one on our 10th grade field trip at the end of the year."

He smiled slyly.

"Of course I do. What kind of brother do you think I am? Come on lets get a good seat so we don't miss any of the action. Eleanor and Theodore come over here; it's a real good seat we won't miss a thing. Come on you 2 it's about to start. We'll get something to eat when they take intermission. Now Theo I mean it!"

He and Eleanor sat by Alvin and Brittany. Before the rodeo started the national anthem was sung and they all stood up and placed their right hand by their heart. The 1st even was the bull riders. That happened to be Alvin and his brothers' favorite event of the rodeo. So he stood up and took real good pictures of the riders as they tried to hold on till they were thrown off. While he took pictures he noticed Brittany by the gate and yelled.

"Brittany don't you read? You're not allowed by the gate; now get your butt over here before the guard escorts you out! Ooh stop competing with me and get away from that gate now!! Oh no the security guard is coming get over here now! Fine stay there see if I care!"

She stuck her nose up in the air and took pictures of the bull riders. The security guard tapped her shoulder and said.

"Your boyfriend is right you're not allowed by that gate. Now if you don't want to get escorted out I'd advise you to get away from that gate right now! I'll count to 3 and if you don't get away from that gate I'll escort you out! Move it young lady now!"

Alvin knew she was going to get them discovered and ran to the guard after he gave Theo the camera and said.

"Please sir excuse her. She's been under a lot of stress with the rehearsals, video shoots and preparations for our Album Release Party. That she forgot to read the sign by the gates. I'll make sure she stays away from the gate I promise!"

The guard looked and asked.

"So I suppose you're actually Alvin Seville from the Chipmunks and this little trouble maker is Brittany Miller from the Chipettes? I don't believe you neither of them would take chances and come to a rodeo where all their fans are now would they! Unless you can prove that you really are Alvin Seville from the Chipmunks I'm escorting your girlfriend from the grounds! Well I'm waiting young man!"

Alvin glared at Brittany and showed him his license. Then the guard looked and said.

"Oh if that's the case then you 4 wouldn't mind signing autographs to keep her in the grounds now would you? If you're really who you claim to be then you never turn down a chance for publicity!"

Alvin glared at her again and said.

"Fine we will sign autographs after the rodeo not during. That would just interrupt the rodeo if you know what I mean. We are on vacation though; but you did make a point I never turn down a chance for publicity even though we happen to be one short in the Chipmunks and Chipettes. It's only me, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor here because umm Simon and Jeanette had something else to do. Please don't make the announcement till right before intermission. Let me call my father and ask him first he is our manager. Brittany now go sit your butt on that bleacher and don't even think about going by that fence! Move it now! You really ticked me off now go! Do you ever get sick of competing with me I know I am! Now go!"

He dialed Dave's cell and Simon answered.

"Hey Alvin how's the rodeo? What's up you really seem angry?"

He responded.

"Yea I am angry at my girl because she has to compete with me in everything. Simon where is Dave; I have to ask him something. Please go get him it's important."

He sighed and said.

"He went to get the mail and I'm not allowed outside remember I'm grounded! Let me go get him for you. Hold on Alvin."

He ran out to Dave and said.

"Umm Dad; Alvin needs to talk to you about something? I ran out here to get you because he said it was important."

Dave took his cell and they both entered the house and Simon looked at the mail and recognized there were 3 letters for him, Alvin, and Theodore from their High School. He opened his and his mouth dropped then he shook his head and ran into his room and took his two brothers' to his room. In the meantime Dave answered.

"Hey Alvin what seems to be the problem? You really seem angry about something"

He sighed and responded.

"Oh believe me I am angry at a certain Chipette who can't stop competing with me and almost got escorted out of the rodeo. Dave the only way I could've prevented her from getting kicked out was to promise to sign autographs after the rodeo. Just thought I'd let you know. I swear I can't even go out and enjoy a rodeo with my brother and my girl and her sister without the aggravation!"

Dave sat at the table and responded.

"Ok Alvin it's alright just make sure you 4 are careful you know how the fans are. I'm going to call Lou so he can watch you 4 and make sure that there are at least two more guards there. Here let me talk to the security guard so he'll make sure you 4 will be safe!"

He handed the guard his cell and continued to glare at Brittany sitting and taking pictures as the cowboys roped the cattle. Then he also saw Theodore taking pictures and sighed with relief. Eleanor walked over and asked.

"Alvin what's the matter? Why are you angry? You know how my sister is; she didn't mean to get in trouble. You're not going to dump her because of a stupid mistake are you?"

He shook his head.

"No of course not. I just wish she'd listen to me for once and stop competing with me in everything we do. I'm just mad cause we can't just go out and have fun without people recognizing us and mobbin' us that's all! Besides in order to get her off the hook the guard asked us to sign autographs after the rodeo! It never fails I'm sick of it!! He's on the phone with my father right now! It's ok Eleanor go sit down! Let Theo know that after the rodeo we have to sign autographs. I know he's not going to be happy."

The guard handed him his cell and said.

"Ok after the rodeo 2 of us will watch you 4 as you sign autographs and we won't make the announcement till intermission. You just better keep Ms. Miller away from the gate. Go enjoy the rest of the rodeo Alvin."

He put his cell in his jean pocket and took the camera back from Theodore and took pictures as the pairs attempted to rope the cattle. Then he saw Lou and sighed with relief.

"Please don't ask. Don't even think of asking. Ask Brittany what happened I'm not talking!"

Brittany knew he was mad at her and shook her head. Then she explained to Lou what happened and apologized.

"Sorry that Dave had to call you on your day off. You're the only security guard we can actually trust and know. The ones here aren't even that big and our fans listen to you when you tell them to back up. Thanks again."

Lou looked and said.

"Brittany you're welcome but that's my job to protect the Chipmunks and Chipettes. I'm always on duty that's why Dave called me."

She looked at Alvin and he said.

"Leave me alone right now and let me cool down. Then we'll talk till then don't say a word to me. Because of your carelessness we have to sign autographs while we're on vacation to and the Album Release party is next Saturday! Next time I tell you something listen to me instead of ignoring me or competing with me understand? Why didn't you read the damn sign it's in red and you know better too!"

She started to cry.

"Alvin I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose don't stay angry at me please! I'll make it up to you I promise! Please don't just sit there and ignore me! I made a mistake and I'm admitting it please! If we go out in Public again I'll be more careful just don't stay angry at me I'm SORRY!! Please forgive me!"

He sighed and put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright princess I forgive you. Now wipe those tears and enjoy the rest of the rodeo with us ok. Its ok all is forgiven; you know I never stay angry at you long. How can I we're in love and we're only teenagers. Well technically speaking anyway."

It was time for intermission and the announcement came.

"Ok all you Chipmunk and Chipette fans after the rodeo we all have a special treat for you all. By the food court the Chipmunks and Chipettes will be having a meet n greet and there will be order! Ok ladies, gentlemen and kids if you want to get a bite to eat please make your way to the food court and we'll be back in session in 30 minutes! It'll start off with the barrel Races where our best cowgirls will compete see you after intermission!"

They all got up and put their shades on so they wouldn't be recognized and so did Lou. He put his shades on while he walked ahead of Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor. They all sat down and Alvin and Theodore went up to the counter and got the food for everyone including Lou. While they ate Brittany went through her pictures and showed them to Alvin. He smiled and said.

"Nice shots; I got the same shots now was it really worth it to get in trouble by a security guard? Especially our guard's brother; why else you think he went so easy on you? Brittany I don't know about you sometimes; always competing with me like you have something to prove. I thought we both agreed we were past that immature stage! We competed like that in Elementary and Middle School; now we're mature teens and it's time we start acting it!"

She smiled and sipped her shake and shook her head.

"No it wasn't worth getting in trouble and you are right we are mature teens and need to start acting like we are. We're juniors in High School and you're nearly 18."

He also sipped his shake and looked at his watch.

"Come on people the barrel races start in less than 2 minutes. Let's go sit down so we can watch them. Theo and Eleanor come on will you?"

They all headed back and took their seats once again. Then he overheard.

"Oh I doubt the Chipmunks or Chipettes would be here. It's probably a horrible hoax we all know they are never seen in Public unless it's a meet n greet in the mall or after a concert. Even though the guy sitting in front of us looks like one of their bodyguards. If they're here then where could they possibly be?"

Alvin laughed to himself and said.

'Right in front of you. Talk about good disguise without my cap.'

Brittany rested her head on him and sighed. He looked and handed Theodore the camera and she handed Eleanor her camera. They both stood up and took pictures as the barrel races started. Then he rubbed her shoulders and smiled as he watched in silence. Lou walked away and grabbed his brother.

"Ok go set up the table for the meet n greet. The rodeo is almost over."

He nodded and smiled.

"Ok no problem. Let me go get the other two guys that will give us a hand with the order. Thank goodness Alvin is not wearing his cap. We'd be in big trouble if he was."

Lou responded.

"Yea you're telling me. Most likely Brittany convinced him to keep it home. Then again she's not wearing pink and yellow like she usually does. They really are the perfect match if you ask me. They both love their fans yet they get aggravated with the press following them when they go out on a date. Mark my words right after they graduate they will be Mr. and Mrs. Seville. Just like their brothers and sisters they will also get married. Enough chit chat let's get everything ready."

He joined Alvin and Brittany once again. Then he looked and said.

"Act normal until I get you 4 to that table and then start signing autographs understood? Lucky you left that cap of yours at home or you'd never pull it off! I must admit you're real slick Alvin."

He smiled and said.

"Yea I know. You have to be to survive in a Public High School full of your screaming fans! Since I was 9 I had to hide the fact I was with Brittany just to keep peace with the fans. Then at 14 I had to let them know I was taken and off the market. It was literally destroying Brittany here seeing those girls all over me and I just couldn't take it anymore. Then finally the Chipettes hit it big and didn't have to deal with the pain of being with us anymore. They also lived in the limelight like we did since we were like 7. Now exactly how are we going to pull this off getting to the table without being mobbed first? Any suggestions Lou? I'm out of suggestions at this moment!"

He smiled and said.

"I know how to pull it off chill! I've been your security guard since the Chipmunks hit the scene. Just trust me and act normal."

He sighed and said.

"Ok I trust you Lou. Well the rodeo is over. Brittany wake up princess we have to greet our fans."

She woke up and yawned.

"Sorry I was tired. How are we going to get through all our fans without being mobbed? Alvin look at how many fans attended this rodeo alone. Oh boy this is not going to be easy."

Lou signaled the 4 of them to exit the rodeo with him, and then they snuck back in through the back. All 4 of them took their places and began to sign autographs, and take pictures with their fans. Brittany smiled at Lou and sighed with relief and so did Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor. Finally the last fan left and Alvin yawned and shook his hand.

"Ok thank goodness that is over with. Remind me to keep my cap home when we go out on a date. Maybe I won't get recognized without it on my head since I always wear it up on stage when I perform."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I've been telling you that since you turned 14 and you ignored me so I stopped saying it. It's about time you realize that cap is what picks you out in a crowd Alvin darling! Why do you think I hardly wear pink when we go out on a date they know me when they see me in pink that's the color I wear on stage you silly chipmunk!"

He smiled and returned her approach. Theodore nudged him.

"Umm lover birds can we please go home now I'm exhausted and just want to go home and lay in my bed. Elle sweetie can you drive home I'm way too tired to drive and can barely keep my eyes open to watch the road."

She smiled and took his car keys.

"Sure I'll drive home if you sit up front in the passenger seat since I just recently got my license. Come on Alvin and Brittany we need to get home it's really getting late and our cells will be going off in seconds if we don't move it! Thanks Lou for coming. Without your smarts we would have never made it to that table without getting mobbed. See you next Saturday and thanks Alvin for taking off that stupid cap!"

Theo tapped him again and said.

"You two can breathe now. Alvin come on we'll miss our curfew and be grounded like Simon. Come up for air will you! ALVIN!! Alright that's it. Umm after I throw water on him can I hide behind you? He'll pound me!"

She nodded and said.

"Sure you can hide behind me and watch my sister pound me! Lou can you do the honors please?"

He laughed and took the water bottle then he sprayed them both. Alvin was getting mad and then he saw Lou and smirked.

"Ok we're going gee. See you next Saturday Lou thanks again. Come on Princess Theo is right we need to get moving it's nearly 11pm."

He took her hand and Theodore took Eleanor's. Then she unlocked Theodore's car and sat in the driver's side. Then she unlocked the doors for Alvin, Brittany, and Theodore. They all got in and she made sure everyone was buckled up before she pulled out. Theodore picked up his cell and called Dave.

Dave answered.

"Yes Theodore where are you 4? It's almost 11pm. What took you so long?"

He responded.

"Leaving the rodeo. We had a lot of fans that attended the rodeo and had to wait for them to all leave so we could sneak out and get in my car. We're on our way home dad. We'll be pulling up in less than 15 minutes."

Finally they pulled up and she handed Theodore his car keys. Then she gave him a kiss goodnight and entered their house. Alvin and Brittany also exited the car and she also gave him a goodnight kiss that lasted about 30 minutes. Theodore shook his head and said.

"Ok you know what when you come up for air come inside. You two are ridiculous I swear you kiss like you never kissed before and that kind of kiss leads to you and her on the lawn screwing one another!"

Simon exited the house and squirted Alvin. Then he let Theodore hide behind him when Alvin went after him.

"Oh Alvin enough already! Dave wants you in the house now and so does Ms. Miller want Brittany inside. Theo is right the way you two were kissing usually leads to making love! Now come on inside. ALVIN now! Goodnight Brittany."

Alvin watched as she crossed the street and waited until she got in the house. Then he entered behind his brothers and saw the letters on the table addressed to him and Theodore. He opened his and looked up.

"We're seniors already. Ok how did that happen? The report card said promoted 11th not 12th."

Simon looked and said.

"Look at it again Alvin. The day we got them it said promoted to 12th not 11th. Here look for yourself. That's exactly what I said too; then I looked at my report card and it said 12th not 11th and Dave looked also. Now how are we going to tell the girls we're graduating a year before them? They'll be crushed and depressed. What are we going to do? How are we going to break the news to them easily without them breaking down in tears?"

Alvin looked.

"#1 we aren't telling them until you're off your groundation. #2 if we're skipping the 11th grade then most likely the girls will too. We don't say a word to them until we know for sure if they'll be 11th or 12th graders understand? You're forgetting Simon all 6 of us kept an "A" average since we started High School and if that's the case we're graduating on time and not a year behind. If you'll remember all 6 of us also have enough credits to be in the 12th grade cause of drama club and the many plays we all starred or acted in. The letters we received also state that we have 12th grade credits because of the state test we all took in 10th grade last year."

Simon looked and nodded.

"Oh yea you're right we do have 12th grade credits and we'll be 18 in April a month before Senior Prom and 2months before graduation. But the girls will only be 17. We'll graduate on time and they will graduate early if they're also seniors. Ok Fine we'll break the news to them when I get off this lousy punishment! I'm tired and going to bed goodnight Alvin, Theodore, and dad see you in the morning."

Alvin looked and said.

"Ok goodnight Simon. See you in the morning."

To himself he said.

'It's only 11pm you never turn in that early. What are you really up to Simon? This is the time Jeanette usually turns in.'

He looked and also said.

"I'm bushed myself. Goodnight dad and Theo see you in the morning."

Alvin headed to his room and pretended to close his door. Then he stood by Simon's door and heard voices. He entered and crossed his arms.

"You really think you have me fooled don't you? What is Jeanette doing in your room with the door closed? If I was you I'd kiss her fast and make her go home because Dave doesn't believe you're going to bed this early. Speaking of dad you have less than 5 minutes to kiss her and get her out of your damn room! I mean it Simon now! Do not piss me off I had a long rough day and am not in the mood to hear dad yelling at you! I'm giving you 5 minutes so you best hurry it up! I was grounded an entire month and not once did I sneak Brittany in my room like you! I stuck to my punishment even when we went to Louisiana with the girls! Now you better learn to do the same!"

He kissed Jeanette and helped her out of the window. Then he watched as she also got caught by Brittany and asked.

"How did you know what I was up to? Why all of a sudden are you smarter than me? Alvin I'm serious; how'd you know?"

Alvin laughed and said.

"I may not be as smart as you are, but I am very good when it comes to computers brother dear! I also know you watch Jeanette undress when she goes to bed. So you don't fool me one bit! Now get your ass to bed and don't try that again. You do then I'm telling dad on you do I make myself clear? Goodnight Simon."

Simon was angry and shut his window then he locked it and tried to find the camera. Alvin filed his nails and laughed. Then he closed Simon's door and entered his room falling right to sleep after he got ready for bed. Theodore yawned and looked.

"Oh Dad I'm so tired right now. I'm also turning in. See you in the morning goodnight dad."

He headed up the stairs and checked on Simon. Simon heard him and looked.

"What are you doing in my room Theo? I'm in bed and you woke me up? Goodnight Theo see you in the morning. Ooh I hate our elder brother I swear! All of a sudden he 's so damn smart and I hate it! Nothing gets past him and I really don't enjoy it one bit!"

Theo looked and said.

"He's always been smart Simon. He just never acted it until you nearly got all of us grounded because you couldn't resist Jeanette! So stop blaming him and deal with the consequences Alvin did 3 years ago and you should do the same! You played now you pay! Goodnight Simon see you in the morning."

Theo closed his bedroom door and then he checked on Alvin. Alvin heard him enter and asked.

"What are you doing up? Theo you couldn't even drive home. Go to bed and get some sleep Teddy! Goodnight Teddy see you in the morning.."

He exited Alvin's room.

"Thanks Alvin and goodnight to you too."

He entered his room and got ready for bed. Then he also fell asleep when his head hit the pillow after the long exhausting day him, Alvin, Eleanor, and Brittany had.


	37. Chapter 37

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 37

"Painful Memories and Real Comfort

A month before the Homecoming dance Alvin sat in his room and thought back to the future he saw when he was only 10 ½ . Then he knocked on Simon's door and said.

"I need to ask you something Simon can I come in? I know you're doing homework, but I need to find out something."

Simon looked up from his Chemistry book and said.

"Yea Alvin come in. I'm not really doing homework just recopying my notes from Chemistry what's on your mind?"

Alvin entered and asked.

"You remember that future we saw when I was unsure about what prize to take? Do you remember how old we were in that future? I know it was like 2010 but it's only 2008 and we'll be 18 in 2009."

He looked and said.

"Yea what about it; we were 19 ½ in the future why are you asking me? Don't tell; me you're going to propose to Brittany at 17 ½ dad will kill you and so will mom. Besides Ms. Miller you know how she is. Alvin are you telling me that you're going to propose to her while we're Seniors? Do you have any idea what people will think about the poor girl? Besides what will they think about you? You really should think about it a little more. "

He looked at his brother and said.

"I did think about it and want to propose to her after the Homecoming dance while we walk on the beach beneath the moonlight. I'm not going to marry her until after we graduate and when we turn 18. Who knows if she'll even say yes; but Simon I'm in love with the girl and want to be with her the rest of my life. I just have to figure out a way to ask dad without getting yelled at. Then oh man mom that'll probably be the hardest one to talk to."

Simon looked at him and said.

"Why not go talk to dad now. Unless you want to wait. You have to get his blessing first Alvin he's our legal guardian. Then you ask Ms. Miller and ask mom last. Don't ask mom before Ms. Miller since she is Brittany's step mother. If I was you I'd go talk to dad when he's in a good mood like he is right now."

Alvin sighed and headed downstairs to the kitchen where Dave was reading the paper like he did every Sunday morning. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table across from their father.

"Dad I need to talk to you about something. Do you have a minute?"

Dave looked up from his paper and said.

"Yea Alvin what do you want to talk to me about I'm listening. If you want me to put the paper down I will."

Alvin sipped his coffee and looked.

"Yes please its very important. You see Brittany means a lot to me and I can't see my life without her. I know I'm still in High School and only 17 ½ but I really want to do this. Besides we're Seniors and are graduating High School and then of course moving on to college."

Dave nodded.

"Yes I know that she means a lot to you and that you're in love with her. What do you want to do that you have to talk to me first even though I am your father. Alvin I'm listening what do you want to talk to me about that is so important?"

He took another sip of his coffee and said.

" I need your blessing so I can propose to Brittany after the Homecoming Dance. Dad please I'm serious I am madly in love with Brittany and want her to be my wife. Please don't tell me I'm too young either I've been with Brittany since I was like 9 ½."

Dave sipped his coffee and said.

"I do think you're too young; but that's just because I'm a human. As far as you're concerned I just want you to make sure that is what you really want? Alvin marriage is a lifetime commitment and requires a lot of communication and trust to. Do you think you and Brittany can deal with it. If you do then you have my blessing; but I want you to think about it a little more before you ask Ms. Miller for her blessing and don't forget your mother Vinny. Just think about it and make sure that is what you really want. You still have an entire month till Homecoming take your time and don't rush ok Alvin?"

He hugged his father and said.

"Thank you dad. I will give it a little more thought before I go and ask Ms. Miller and our mother too. Oh I have to go pick up Brittany's Ferrari. I can't drive my car or I'll end up having to leave it. Oh I know I'll ask Theo. What time is the party again?"

Dave looked at his watch and said.

"Their Sweet 16 party is at 6pm. You have to be at Ms. Miller's along with your brothers at 3:30pm. We'll hide the cars behind the hall and then after the cake you'll lead them outside with the blindfolds on and then remove them. Kabish! I know their Sweet 16 party is a little late but Ms. Miller had too many emergencies out of town and had to push it back 4 months. Besides I was having a hard time getting the hall for them. Lucky for you 6 there's no school tomorrow."

Alvin nodded and said.

"Ok dad no problem. What we're going to have to do is drive there with Theo and then Simon and I will get the girls' cars. Then when we get back either me or Simon will have to drive him to the lot to pick up Elle's car. Whoa talk about a very long day."

Dave looked and shook his head.

"Alvin I'll drive all 3 of you there and then you 3 will drive their cars to the hall and then we'll come home and you 3 will get ready how's that?"

Alvin nodded.

"I like your idea better. Let me go get them we're already running late picking them up and there goes my cell. Let me get this while I go get those two I think they forgot today is their Sweet 16 party! We'll meet you out in your car."

Alvin answered his cell as he walked up the stairs.

"Yes I know we were supposed to be there half an hour ago. We're on our way sorry about the tardiness. Its just we had a lot to do today. We'll be there in less than 15 minutes."

Simon and Theodore both exited their rooms and went in the car with Alvin. In the meantime Brittany stared at her promise ring and sighed. Then she also stared at her dress for their Sweet 16 party and sighed. Jeanette looked and asked.

"Britt what's the matter? Why are you acting like that? I understand you're mad because we're having our Sweet 16 party late but you know why? Besides its hard to book a hall this summer too many parties and other events were booked. You should be happy we are able to have our party when there's no school tomorrow. What's on your mind?"

She sighed and said.

"Because the boys are seniors and we're lousy juniors. That's what's on my mind. I have to go through my senior year without my man graduating with us. It's just not fair they're graduating on time and we're not."

Jeanette looked at her puzzled.

"Umm Britt we're also seniors. So what are you talking about? We're graduating at 16 ½ and the boys are graduating at 18. How can you forget what grade you're in? Are you feeling OK? What is really on your mind talk to me please? Brittany I'm serious why are you in such a bad mood?"

She looked and said.

"I'm not in a bad mood. I just know Alvin is hiding something from me and don't like it at all. When he gets here before our party him and I are having a very long talk. I hate when he hides things from me it's annoying and ticks me off!"

Eleanor looked and said.

"Britt his brothers are acting the same way. So you really shouldn't be mad at him. Calm down and relax. Stop getting upset over silly things. We have to go pick up Shana and Valerie with Ms. Miller's car. Which one of us is driving?"

Brittany grabbed their step mother's car keys and ran out to the car.

"I guess I am since I'm the oldest. Besides I'm tired of sharing the car with our Stepmother. I mean we're also a huge sensation and she won't let us use our money to buy cars for ourselves. I mean Dave let the boys buy their own cars and Ms. Miller won't allow us to."

She started the car and pulled out carefully. Then she turned slightly because of the alignment on the car and shook her head.

"Ooh I hate this old car sometimes. If I don't get my own car soon I'm going to lose my mind. Let's try this again. Thank goodness Alvin let me use his car for my road test or I would've failed miserably. Here we go once again. Make sure you two have your belts on I'm going to have to jerk the damn wheel so I can make this sharp turn."

She jerked the wheel and finally turned the car. Then she drove toward Shana and Valerie's block. Both of them were waiting outside for them along with Jill and two other girls. Jill joked with Brittany.

"Whoa talk about an old car. Wow Britt I thought you'd have a really nice car since you're a huge rock star like your man Alvin! I still envy all 3 of you because you are with the Chipmunks and I'm stuck with Jake still."

Brittany looked and said.

"No you're not with Jake anymore Valerie is. You broke up with him remember because you accused him of cheating on you because that's what Chelsea told you. So don't even go there it was your own fault no one else's. Besides Val is more his type than you. Come on we have an appointment at the mall for our hair and nails. Fine if you're going to keep on complaining then I'll make you walk. Now be quiet Jill I'm trying to watch the road. Please whatever you do don't draw attention to us. I'm in no mood to sign my fans' autographs today is our Sweet 16 party and I have a lot to do. Besides I know my sisters are in no mood to sign autographs either."

Jeanette nodded as she sat in the passenger seat.

"Oh yea you're right I'm in no mood for our fans either. I also know Elle isn't but she's going to get Theo mad if she keeps on calling his cell. The boys also have a lot to do today before the party. All 6 of us have a very hectic day ahead of us."

Brittany pulled into the parking lot of the mall and parked the car. Then all 8 of them exited the car and Brittany and her sisters put their shades on as they entered the mall. They were lucky enough to fool the fans and all 3 sighed with relief. They all sat in the chairs while they got their hair done and then one girl recognized Brittany as she sat in the chair. She approached her and asked.

"Are you Brittany Miller from the Chipettes? You look so much like her and I happen to be her #1 fan."

Brittany shook her head.

"No sweetie I'm sorry I'm not. I'm just a fan too that happens to look like her."

She sighed with relief as the little girl exited the salon with her mother and remained still. While the woman did her hair she continued to stare at her promise ring and closed her eyes and thought about the future she saw 6 years ago. She thought about Alvin and her joined in matrimony and about the two boys she supposedly had with him. She also thought about life after they graduated from High School and wondered if the Chipettes would stay together or go their separate ways. She also knew that Alvin thought about the same thing she was; but yet he was too stubborn to tell her. She understood but also didn't like it at all.

After the boys picked up their cars Alvin, Simon, and Theodore entered the hall and saw the decorations were in Pink, Navy blue, and Blue green. Then over in the corner Alvin saw a male chipmunk that reminded him of their father before he saw him torn to shreds by the boar. He ran to his mom and asked.

"Is that your new boyfriend or something? I mean he reminds me of dad but it can't be I saw him torn apart a month after we were born. Who is that male chipmunk looking at me like that mom I'm serious?"

She put her hand on her eldest son's shoulder and said.

"Oh that's Henry; Brittany, Jeanette's, and Eleanor's biological father. According to Olivia he just arrived from Australia and just got his memory back about his 3 girls. I find that hard to believe though. I knew their parents and their father would never abandon them if he survived that attack."

Alvin's face turned red as he recognized the chipmunk.

"Oh no way. Mom don't believe that for a second that's Harry the one who supposedly was your brother. He's a swindler and a scam artist we need to get him out of here now! I saw a picture of the girls' father and that is not him. I saw it in Brittany's locket. He was also killed by that hunter. Oh no way I'll be right back. He walked over to Lou and said.

"Yo Lou do me a favor and escort that scam artist Harry out of the hall before I kill him for even pretending to be the girls' father. Let me go talk to Olivia for a second before you go and do that ok? Just give me a minute."

He walked over to Olivia and asked.

"Is that really their father? He looks so much like Harry."

She smiled at him and said.

"Yes Alvin that is their father. Harry has been put in jail for life so that's not him. Look around his neck he has the same locket Brittany hides in her jewelry box. That chipmunk is a lot taller than Harry. Besides he has an Australian accent like me I wouldn't bring a phony into a party for the girls. Go on he's calling you. Alvin relax will you? He knows that your Brittany's man; just go talk to him."

Alvin walked over to the male chipmunk and froze as he approached him. Then he was pushed by Simon and Theodore. They both yelled at him.

"Get your little tail over there he will be your father in law now go. Alvin he won't bite we already met him he's really nice and has a strong hand shake too he crushed our hands."

Alvin looked and said.

"Oh gee thanks I'll feel a lot better now; not! Remind me to kill you both!"

Henry looked and said.

"So you're Alvin the one who captured my daughter Brittany's heart huh? How long are you with her again?"

He swallowed hard and said.

"It will be 9 years come Valentine's Day."

He looked and said.

"Whoa that's a pretty long time. I want to thank you for loving my daughter the way you do. Out of her sisters she's the most sensitive and the one with her mother's temper. Even though I am angry with my daughter Jeanette for getting intimate with your brother Simon before she's 18. I can't really yell now can I? I've been in Australia all these years searching for my girls and was beginning to think they were also killed along with their mother. But then I wandered into the forest and met your mother and she recognized the locket around my neck and told me that Ms. Miller adopted them and that they were also with the Chipmunks a huge rock sensation. So I decided to find out on my own and found out that my girls are also a huge sensation called the Chipettes. They are also managed by your father Dave right? I was in the audience during the Album Release Party and just couldn't face them because I hated myself for allowing their mother to die. Yet as I think back I was told to take our babies to keep them safe from harm. I was able too but then I was shot with a tranquilizer and woke up to find my girls snatched from my arms as I sheltered them."

Dave yelled.

"Alvin, Simon, and Theodore we have to go now. You 3 still have to get ready so you can be at Ms. Miller's house by 3:30pm. Alvin what's the matter? Are you ok?"

As they got back in the car.

"No I'm not ok. I can't believe their father was at the album release party and didn't say a word to his girls when they were right there. Dave why would he do that to his daughters I mean Ok yea our mother abandoned us on your door step but then when we found her she welcomed us into her arms and is a part of our lives now! How is Brittany going to feel after she finds out her father is alive? She's not going to be happy Dave! The thought of her parents getting killed causes the poor girl to cry! She's going to be in a pissy mood at her Sweet 16 party and might just walk out because she'll be disgusted like I was when my mother tried to tell me what to do after not being in our lives for almost 11years. He's been out of his girls' lives for almost 17 years! That's just wrong I'm sorry but it is!"

Dave looked at his son and said.

"I understand where you're coming from Alvin; but you have to understand he thought his girls were dead because he was knocked out. Stop criticizing the poor guy will you! Try not to think about your girl's reaction when she sees her father for the 1st time and just be her man and comfort her if she gets upset ok!! Can you do that Alvin instead of copping the attitude? That's one thing you'll have to do when you get married to her and if you can't now then you're not ready for marriage like I told you earlier!"

Simon and Theodore looked and said.

"No Dave he's right Henry should've approached his girls at the Album Release Party instead of walking away like he did. All 3 of the girls saw him and thought they were seeing a ghost that night. So don't expect them to be as loving toward their father as we are toward our mother! He's wrong and what he's doing is just not right!"

Dave shook his head and said no more. When he pulled up the boys entered the house and got ready for the Sweet 16 party for the girls. In the meantime Brittany sat up in her bed and stared at the locket of their parents and tears started to form in her eyes. Jill entered her room and saw her crying and asked.

"Britt what's the matter? Why are you crying? Who's that in the locket with you 3 as babies?"

She looked up and held the locket to her heart.

"It's our real mom and dad after we were born. Jill please just leave me alone I'm depressed right now! I just want to be alone!"

Jill ran out of their house and knocked on the boys' door and Simon answered.

"Jill what's the matter? Are you OK why do you seem so worried? Talk to me please is it Jean?"

She shook her head.

"No it's Brittany she's in her room crying and won't tell me why? Then she told me to leave her alone. Their party is at 6pm and it's now 3:30pm. Where's Alvin I think she needs her man's comfort cause she's not coming out of her room! Simon I'm serious her sisters can't even get her to come out of her room. She was looking at some locket she had hidden in her jewelry box then the tears began to streak down her cheeks! I'm really worried she's my best friend!"

Simon looked and said.

"Jill go sit in the kitchen and drink something cold. I'll go get Alvin he knows what's wrong with her. He'll get her to come out of her room and make her feel better! Theo please pour Jill something to drink she's a bundle of nerves because of Brittany won't come out her room. I have to get Alvin."

He ran up the stairs and knocked on his brother's door. Alvin was at the mirror fixing his collar and said.

"Come in Simon I'm almost ready. My door is open just come on in. What's the matter and why is Jill here? She's supposed to be with the girls since she's part of their court."

He looked at him and said.

"Brittany is crying in her room and no one can get her to come out. She needs your comfort just like dad said. Alvin please go talk to her their party is at 6pm and the hall is an hour away from here! Will you stop worrying about your looks and go calm your girl down already! Now you know why dad told you to think about proposing to her you aren't even worried about why she's in her room crying!"

Alvin glared and said.

"Excuse me did I say I wasn't worried? No I didn't now stop lecturing me I know what the hell I need to do. I just have to zip my fly and I'll go right over now take that back! I am ready to marry Brittany so don't even go there! Now move out of my way and tell Theo to get dressed! Tell dad I'll be by Brittany's waiting for you guys now get out of my way!"

He saw Jill at the table and said.

"Come on Jill you still have to get ready. I'll calm her down just don't worry about it I know why she's like that. Theo get upstairs and get ready you too Simon! I'll meet you 3 at the girls' house. Oh Nathan should be pulling up any minute he just called my cell and apologized because he had to stay half an hour late at work. Oh Theo; Jake, Mike, Tyler, and Bobby should be here shortly all of them had to work and just got off. So they're on their way in Mike's car."

Theodore looked and said.

"Ok Alvin no problem I just have to brush my hair and I'll be ready. Here comes Nathan now. Just go calm her down and let's hope she doesn't get pissed and walk out of her party because of her father!"

Alvin followed Jill and asked Jeanette.

"Jean where's Brittany. Did she come out yet?"

She shook her head and said.

"No Alvin she is still in her room crying. Even though we know our father is alive she's still in tears. I just think she needs someone to talk to and obviously that someone is you?"

He knocked on Brittany's door.

"Britt its Alvin can I come in? Brittany!"

She was in front of her mirror putting on her make up and responded as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Come in Alvin I'm just putting my make up on. My door is open."

He turned the knob and entered her room. Then he looked around and said.

"Whoa Ms. Miller had your room redone in Pink and red for your birthday. Talk about all out it really looks nice. What do you think about it and be honest you used to hate red now all of a sudden you love red. Oh I got you another gift for your sweet 16 to match the promise ring. Well not exactly match the ring but it matches your bracelet Ms. Miller got you last year for your 15th birthday."

He walked up behind her and moved her hair from her shoulders and put the nameplate he got her around her neck. She looked down and smiled.

"Oh Alvin you're right it matches the bracelet we got for our 15th birthday; but instead of just my birthstone the crown above my name has both our birthstones in a pattern. I love you so much thank you. I don't want to see my father right now. I was crying because today is my mother's birthday and I miss her dearly. I didn't want to tell Jill because she doesn't know our real mother was killed in front of the 3 of us! It's a wonder our father still remembers our birthday after the way he walked passed us at the Album Release Party."

Alvin held her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yea I know that, but he is there waiting to see you girls. I met him he seems like a nice guy give or take as far as I'm concerned anyway? He's angry at my brother and your sister because of what happened this summer while you ladies stayed with us. Then again no one but my father knows that we are also beyond innocent. Unless my brother opens his mouth and tells your step mother then we'll both be dead. "

She looked down at where he held her waist and smiled as she grabbed his hands.

"Even if he does slip you'll talk your way out it like you always do. So I really wouldn't worry too much about it. I was thinking where we'll be after High School. I mean we're seniors a year before we're supposed to be. Well we are anyway you 3 are right on time. You'll be 18 in April and we'll be 17 in June a month after we graduate. After graduation what will happen to the Chipmunks and Chipettes?"

He looked and said.

"Nothing will happen. Brittany we'll go to college and perform like we usually do and then maybe when we're older like in our 20s I'll be a solo artist and so will you. Let's not think about that right now Britt we're still teenagers. You're only 16 ½ don't worry too much about your future at such a young age. Oh man I'm starting to sound like my father. I'm going to stop talking now before I sound like I'm 40 something."

She laughed.

"Alvin I think one of the qualities that made me fall so fast for you is that sense of humor of yours. Whenever I'm down you always bring me back up and make me laugh. I love you so much and besides you're romantic side made me fall even harder."

He looked and said.

"Oh really maybe I should show more of that side and maybe we won't fight so much."

She looked and said.

"We haven't really fought for quite sometime and I like it that way. If it'll make you feel better I'll talk to my father even though I rather not! Jean and Elle are glad he's alive but not me I'm still angry cause he never came and let us know he survived after our mother was killed!"

Alvin heard Ms. Miller hollering.

"Brittany and Alvin let's go the limo is here! Brittany dear your guests are waiting hurry up!

_End of ch37 but will be continued in ch 38……_


	38. Chapter 38

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 38

"Sweet 16 Surprises"

Ms. Miller called them one more time in an angry tone. As she yelled Simon and Jeanette laughed. Eleanor glared and said.

"What is so funny you 2? Answer me now."

Simon responded.

"Oh that Mr. Perfect is about to get busted. They've been upstairs for nearly 20 minutes now. Don't tell me they're talking I know my brother better than that. How much you want to make a bet that they're in Brittany's bed getting it on as we speak?"

Theodore looked and said.

"I'll bet you 20 dollars now they're not. Well is it a bet or not?"

Simon was so sure of himself that he shook Theodore's hand. Theodore laughed as Alvin and Brittany descended from the stairs hand in hand. Then Simon asked.

"How long has Alvin been standing there? Why you little brat!"

Alvin glared and said.

"Long enough for me to pound you straight in the ground! You're cruising for a bruising and I'm warning you for the last time don't even try and get me in trouble! I warned you and you ignored me so again it's no one else's fault but you and Jeanette!"

He glared back.

"Oh well excuse me for living? Sorry I'm not as slick as you the powerful Alvin! Whose gotten laid more times than I have and was able to get away with it!! Oh and has been experienced since he was 14!!"

Ms. Miller glared and asked.

"Is what Simon is saying true? Alvin answer me now young man did you and Brittany?"

Alvin glared at Simon and Brittany also glared at Jeanette. Then she responded.

"Yes Ms. Miller it is true our 1st time was when I was 13 and he just turned 14. It was at the Chipette tree house. Alvin took the fall and took the punishment to keep me out of trouble! That's why he wasn't allowed to see me the summer after our 8th grade dance. As for being laid more times than those two that's a lie. But we never did while the adults were in the house. Now what Simon? Go on and say something. My stepmother knows now what you gonna do huh! Oh don't you owe your baby brother 20 dollars since you were wrong! Well!"

He handed Theodore the 20 dollars and Theo laughed.

"Thank you Simon. So who knows our brother better?"

Jeanette looked and asked.

"Since she lost her innocence at 13 aren't you going to ground her like you did me this past summer? Hello!"

Ms. Miller looked and said.

"How can I it was almost 4 years ago. Besides David taught them a lesson after they did at that young age. You were grounded young lady because you were caught by both David and the boys' mother Vinny. So enough you did it so you both paid. Now we are running late. In the limo all of you. Alvin dear can you call your father and tell him we're running a little late?"

He smiled and took out his cell then he dialed Dave's cell and Vinny answered.

"Alvin hunny where are you? The guests are getting upset and are ready to leave it's now 6:30pm…. Poor Dave is trying to calm them down what do you want him to say to the guests?"

Brittany grabbed her man's cell and said.

"Tell Dave to tell them that the Chipmunks are the entertainment tonight; they'll stay believe me! If that's ok with your sons that is?"

Alvin nodded and so did Simon and Theodore. Then she handed Alvin his cell back and gave him a kiss.

"Oh thank you Alvin! You saved our Sweet 16 party. Why didn't you tell us that you 3 were performing tonight at our party?"

Alvin smiled slyly and said.

"Because that was part of your surprise ladies. Why else do you think we stopped at the Signature Grand earlier? We had to set up the equipment and make sure everything was in order!"

Jeanette looked and asked Simon.

"Ok then what's the other part of our surprises?"

Simon smiled slyly and said.

"You'll find out after the cake and opening gifts! Until then don't ask none of us are going to spill! We're here remember you and I enter after Alvin and Brittany! Then behind us Theodore and Eleanor. Then finally the court. Shana, Mike,Valerie,Jake,Jill and Nathan enter behind them."

Brittany corrected him.

"No Simon the court enters first and then the princesses and princes! We went over this at rehearsal yesterday! Were you even paying attention? Please don't mess this up we've been waiting all our lives for this Sweet 16 party! Everything must be perfect!"

Alvin looked and said.

"Calm down everything will be! Brittany please don't get nervous now! We already rehearsed the procession just take a deep breath and be happy!"

The limo pulled up and Mike took Shana's hand and they entered and kneeled facing one another. Then Jake took Valerie's hand and did the same. After they entered Nathan took Jill's hand and did the same….Seconds passed and the boys stood up and blew the horns.

"Hear Ye Hear Ye now announcing your hosts tonight. Princess Brittany and her Prince Alvin. Princess Jeanette and her prince Simon. Finally Princess Eleanor and her Prince Theodore. Let's all show our respect for the royal ones shall we!!"

All the guests stood and clapped as the boys lead the girls to their thrones. Then one by one each boy placed the crown on the girls' heads. Olivia got on the microphone and said.

"Girls all the way from Australia your father Henry has come to join the festivities!"

Dave shined the spotlight on him and Jeanette and Eleanor jumped off their thrones into their father's arms and cried as he held them. All except Brittany she pretended he wasn't there and crossed her arms by her chest. Dave looked at Alvin and he sighed.

'Here we go again. It's got to be me right. Maybe my father is right I'm not ready for marriage before I turn 18. Here goes nothing.'

He took her hand and lifted her chin.

"Britt I understand you still have hatred toward your father because he allowed your mother to get killed. But Princess you also have to learn to forgive; I had the same hatred toward our mother because I never understood why she abandoned us and never came back. Then I realized that she only did it to keep my brothers and I safe because of the food shortage. Be thankful he survived and found my mother and she led him to you 3. Sweetie he also loves all 3 of you and you need to learn that. It's a lesson that must be learned and he's here now. We all have a special song to dedicate to the 3 of you and your father. Go on now! He's waiting for you to join your sisters!"

She kissed Alvin and then ran into her father's arms with her two sisters. Tears rolled down his eyes as he hugged all 3 of them.

"Oh my babies. I'm so glad you all survived! I was so worried that I also lost you 3 along with your mother. Brittany, Jeanette, and little Eleanor I love you all so much! I'm so glad we're reunited once again."

Alvin and his brothers took the stage after Ms. Miller announced.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for Alvin, Simon, and Theodore the Chipmunks!! Take it away boys!!"

Alvin and his brothers rocked it out and then Alvin came on and said.

"We're gonna slow it down just a little as we dedicate this song to the three ladies that mean a lot to my brothers and I. Just like the 3 of us found our mother so have the main ladies in our lives found their father. This is for you Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and your father Henry. Finally reunited after so long and together once again! Hit it Theo!"

Theodore started it off and then Simon came in. Alvin finished it and the whole audience clapped as tears rolled down their cheeks cause they were all moved by that performance. It even made Vinny cry. Dave even cried as well as Ms. Miller. Henry looked at his girls and said.

"Wow those boys really do love the 3 of you don't they? How long have you all been together?"

Brittany smiled as she hugged her father.

"Yes they really do dad. We've been with the boys for nearly 9 years now. Because of their father Dave we had the opportunity of a lifetime to become stars like they are. Just as the boys made it big so have we and through it all they always give us the comfort and have so much faith in us before we hit that stage. Oh come and meet our mother Ms. Miller. She took us in and takes very good care of us too."

The girls took his hand and walked over to Ms. Miller.

"Dad this is our mother Ms. Miller. You already know Vinny and that's Olivia she took care of us after we escaped that hunter's cage. Without her we would have never survived after we were separated from you. Where do you live now anyway?"

He looked and said.

"I live in the forest with the boys mother Vinny. Don't worry girls we're just friends nothing more. None of us will ever fall in love again but we will be in all 6 of your lives just as any single parent would."

Dave looked and turned to Mike.

"Ok Mike hit the turn tables. My boys need a break now. Its time they get to enjoy their girls' special night with their princesses."

Alvin and his brothers were relieved to hear that. They exited the stage and waited for the girls. Jill tapped Brittany.

"Umm your prince awaits your majesty. Don't keep him waiting now! This calls for a special song don't you think?"

She looked and said.

"Jill don't you dare. I'll knock you out if you even think about it. JILL!"

She ran up to Mike and whispered in his ear.

"Play their song. The version they sing maybe we'll be lucky and they'll sing it live! Go on now!"

Alvin looked and said.

"Not happening. My brothers and I just hit the stage and Brittany is not in the mood to sing right now. Jill it's her night go on and play it but we're not singing. My brothers and I are going to enjoy the night with the girls in our arms not as performers. Mike is the DJ now and that's how it's going to be. Now if you'd excuse me I am going to dance with my girl."

Mike shrugged and said.

"That's what his father just said. Sorry Jill they're not singing. You heard it from Alvin's lips too. Oh well can't have everything now can we?"

Alvin walked over to Brittany and asked.

"Can I have this dance?"

She smiled and took his hand. Then he grabbed her by the waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. Henry sat down by Dave, Vinny, Ms. Miller and Olivia to watch as his eldest daughter moved across the floor in Alvin's arms. Olivia sipped her soda and said.

"They do make a cute couple don't they? He's really into Brittany isn't he?"

Dave looked and said.

"More than you'd ever imagine from a 17 ½ year old teenage boy. It never hit me till just this second. He's really in love with Brittany."

Simon looked and said.

"Oh yes he is definitely in love with Brittany; dad. Just as she is definitely in love with Alvin."

Jeanette looked and asked.

"Oh what bout me am I chopped liver? What you're not in love with me Simon?"

He looked and said.

"Now you're acting ridiculous Jeanette. Yes I am in love with you but it's not about us now is it? Dave was talking about my brother Alvin and your sister Brittany. Here let me explain on the dance floor away from your stepmother, father, and our mother."

She took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"Alvin is going to propose to your sister after the Homecoming Dance. He already got our father's blessing. He still has to get Ms. Miller's blessing and of course my mother's before he does. That's what Dave meant not that I don't love you any less than Alvin loves Brittany. Or that Theodore loves Eleanor. Do you understand now or no?"

She smiled and asked.

"Oh really then when are you going to pop the question hmm Simon? We're seniors and then we have to enter the real world."

He smiled and said.

"Now I can't tell you that now can I Jean? When the time comes then you'll know till then let's hope he gets their blessings and that Brittany accepts. Ok Sweetie."

She smiled as she gazed into his eyes and kissed him.

"OK Simon. I love you so much and thank you for making this night special for me."

He smiled back and said.

"You're welcome Jean. I love you too. Hey where did Eleanor and Theodore get to? I see Alvin and Brittany Oh no don't tell me."

Theodore looked and glared.

"Don't tell you what? Ok now you're really getting on my nerves. I was at the refreshment table getting a drink hello did we not just get off the stage. As for Elle she's sitting down eating. They just served the food. Are you going to eat or not? Alvin and Brittany the food was just served. Its time to eat now."

All 3 of the boys pulled out the girls' chairs and joined them at the table with the pink, blue, and green decorations. So did Jake and the others join them at the same table. They all ate in silence and then Mike asked.

"Yo Alvin why don't you join the football team? I mean your girl is a cheerleader."

Alvin looked at him and stared.

"Have you lost your mind or something? Hello I'm a chipmunk and every guy on the Varsity football team is 3 times my size! I play basketball, Baseball, and soccer but I don't do football I'm not big enough! I told you this ten times already. Why do you keep on asking me the same stupid questions every year?"

He looked and responded.

"Because of the jock rule Alvin. Cheerleaders date football players which technically you're not."

Brittany looked and said.

"So what he is a basket ball player and they also date cheerleaders so the jock rule doesn't apply to him. Besides its just stupid as far as I'm concerned!"

Alvin shook his head and sipped his soda. Then he sighed and stared at the ring Brittany got him for his 17th birthday. He also looked at the table where the adults sat and then he sighed again."

Brittany looked and asked.

"Alvin what's the matter? Are you alright? Is something bothering you? You've been acting weird all night. I know something has been on your mind and it would be nice if you tell me what it is."

He looked at her and said.

"I'm fine Brittany. Just a little tired I guess. Don't worry about me. Would you like to dance it's a song with a beat now?"

She smiled and said.

"Yes of course I would love to dance with you."

Theodore looked and asked.

"Simon what is he waiting for? Mom is over there and so is Ms. Miller?"

Simon looked and said.

"The right time to ask Theo. At this party is not the right time. Besides Homecoming is a month away. Relax he will when he's ready. Right now I'm going to join them on the dance floor. Would you like to join me Jean?"

She smiled as she took his hand and said.

"Of course I would love to join you Simon. Are you and Theo coming Elle? Come on now. Its music all 6 of us can actually move to. This party is dull we have to jump it up a bit don't you think??"

Eleanor looked and turned to Theo.

"Are you done digesting your food? So we can join our brothers and sisters on the floor? Theo; Jean is right the guests are sitting down and Mike put techno on before he sat down and joined us?"

Theodore nodded.

"Yes of course your majesty. Shall we join them and show these people how it's done?"

She smiled and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor and moved along to the music just like Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, and Brittany. After they all saw them on the floor the rest of the guests also danced to the beats led by the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Even Dave, Vinny, Henry, and Ms. Miller joined in the fun!!"

Nathan looked at Alvin and said.

"Yo Alvin; look at this Mike is challenging you to a dance off!! Look at the way he's trying to upstage you?"

Alvin turned and stared.

"Are you challenging me Mike? Fine if you want it that way start it off Mr. Macho! Don't think cause you're one of my best friends that I am just going to let you upstage me at my girl's sweet 16 party too! You sent the challenge take the floor then! Go on I'll be here by my girl watching you make a fool of yourself!"

Alvin held Brittany's waist just as his brothers held her sisters' waists. Everyone else cleared the floor as Mike took the floor and broke it down. Alvin watched and yawned as he watched his routine. Brittany looked up and said.

"He's a pretty good dancer. Are you sure you can compete with him after you just performed that set? You have nothing to prove you know? Just having you here by me on a big night of our 16 years on the earth is enough."

Alvin looked and said.

"I hate to be upstaged especially by one of my best friends in front of the one I love too. Is he quite finished? That routine is played out! Yo Mike you done?"

He nodded and said.

"Ok bro try and beat that?"

Alvin shook his head and tipped his hat. Yo Jake hit the stereo will ya time for this amateur to see how it's done!"

Mike stared as Alvin took the floor and amazed every last one of the guests as he moved to the beats. Dave looked and watched as the two boys continued to challenge one another until Mike ran out of breath and said.

"Ok Alvin I give! I give; you still have the moves and I was a fool to challenge you especially since you spent your life up on the stage in the limelight! Can we call it mends please? I'm tired and just can't move anymore!"

Alvin laughed and hi 5ed him.

"I'll admit at first I was a little scared. You got some good skills yourself, but those were the moves I do in my video for How We Roll!"

He laughed and said.

"Yea I know they are, but I learned from the best so we're even bro! How bout you and Princess Brittany take the stage and sing one of the songs you'll do so her father can hear how good his daughter sings with her man!"

Alvin sighed and said.

"No way Mike. I told you earlier we're not singing! I just got done with a set of 10 songs with my brothers my throat is killing me and the last thing I need is to wake up with laryngitis. I have a huge presentation to do in my 3rd hour Tuesday morning and just can't take no chances of getting left back in the 12th grade especially after I skipped the 11th . Maybe another time but not tonight. Now get off my back will ya? I'm going to get a drink my throat is dry."

He walked away and over to the refreshment table and took a lemonade. Then he sat down at the table and continued to stare at the ring on his finger. Simon walked over to him and asked.

"What are you staring at the ring for? Alvin keep it up and she's gonna know something is up with you and start asking questions. Like Dave said you have a month till Homecoming to make your decision if you're really going to propose to Brittany."

He sighed and said.

"Yea I know that. Besides that Mike will not leave me alone and is trying to convince me to perform with Brittany. We all know she is in no mood to perform at her own party. Besides my throat is killing me. I hope there is nothing wrong with my vocal chords that'll suck. I mean I've been getting these sore throats a lot lately since I turned 17 and at the Album Release Party my voice cracked on How We Roll. Maybe I'm losing my singing voice I've been messing up too much lately."

Simon looked and said.

"No you're not. Alvin you sounded fine tonight. It's all in your mind? I mean if you really want to perform a song with her go over there and ask her. Your voice is fine believe me I'm your brother. Will you please stop putting yourself down. Besides we all had a check up and we're fine and so are our vocal chords you worry too much. Go on and ask your princess to perform a song with you? I'm going to sit down and relax a bit before Jean drags me out on the floor again!"

Alvin sighed and said.

"Fine Simon. Hmm I have a better idea. Can I borrow your girl for a second? Let's let their father hear all 3 of his girls up on that stage?"

Simon nodded and Alvin walked over to the girls and asked.

"How would you 3 like to perform for your guests hmm ladies? You are the Chipettes you know?"

Brittany smiled slyly.

"How bout the Chipmunks and Chipettes hit the stage and sing? That'll be one way we can prove to you there is nothing wrong with your vocal chords. Well Alvin what do you say?"

He looked and said.

"Hmm maybe you are right. Let me go ask Simon and Theodore. I'll be right back ladies."

He ran by his brothers and they both agreed. Then Alvin grabbed Olivia.

"Hey Olivia the girls and the 3 of us are going to hit the stage can you announce it? While we get ready to hit the stage. Let's just hope the guests don't think I'm dead after we do this song Brittany's bright idea not mine. I personally despise the song! It's her night so I'm not arguing."

Olivia laughed.

"You're so dramatic Alvin. Of course they won't think you're dead. You'll be on the track right after it ends. Talk about crazy."

He joined the girls and his brothers. Then he looked at Brittany.

"Why must we sing Leader of the Pack? Hello that's a sad song and I supposedly fall over the cliff after you dump me."

She laughed.

"Alvin you're still here will you calm down? It's only a song you're making a big deal of nothing you know that?"

He said nothing else and Olivia announced.

"Alright all you please give it up for the Chipettes f The Chipmunks as they hit the stage together once again."

Henry took a sip of his champagne and watched the stage as Jeanette and Eleanor came forward. Then he watched as Brittany sat on a bench and stared at the ring on her finger.

Alvin signaled Mike.

"Alright hit it Mike. Are you happy now we're all hitting the stage now don't ask me again after this ends kabish! Its actually a skit minus the motorcycle anyway."

Eleanor and Jeanette approached Brittany.

"Brittany is that Alvin's ring you're wearing?"

She looked up and said.

"MM Hm!"

Then they looked and asked.

"Gee it must be great riding with him. Is he picking you up after school today?"

She shook her head.

"Na Ah."

Then they asked again.

"Where'd you meet him?"

She got up and started singing.

"I met him at the Candy Store. He turned around and smiled at me. Get the picture?"

They both nodded.

"Yea we See."

She came back in.

"That's when I fell for the leader of the pack. My folks were always putting him down."

Alvin and his brothers joined Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Down, Down"

She came back in and stared at him as she sang.

"They said he came from the wrong side of town."

Alvin and his brothers.

"What ya mean when you say wrong side of town?"

Brittany.

"They told me he was bad. But I know that he was Sad. That's why I fell for the leader of the pack!"

"I had to tell my Alvin we're through."

Alvin and his brothers.

"What you mean when you say you better find somebody new?"

Brittany.

"He stood there and asked me why. But all I could do was cry. I'm sorry I hurt you.

Jeanette and Eleanor refrain.

"The Leader of the pack."

Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"da da …….."

Brittany.

"He sort of smiled as he kissed me goodbye. The tears were beginning to show as he drove away on that rainy night. I begged him to go slow. If he heard then I'll never know. Look out. I felt so helpless what could I do. Remembering all the things we've been through. In school they all stop and stare. I can't hide my tears and I don't care. I'll never forget him the leader of the pack! The leader of the pack and now he's gone. The leader of the pack and now he's gone."

Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Gone. Gone. Gone."

The song ended and she was in tears and he shook his head. Then he walked by her and took her hand as they all bowed when the audience stood up and clapped. Then as they exited the stage he smiled at her and asked.

"Are you happy now that you also took the stage? Why is it every time we perform that song you end up in tears? Brittany I'm not going anywhere. There's no need for tears ok? Oh wow it's finally time for the cake and you 3 opening your gifts. Come on then."

She smiled and responded.

"I don't know maybe it's because I get so emotional when we perform that song even though you're still alive. I love you so much Alvin thank you for performing a song you despise!"

He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"You're welcome now go on by your sisters and make your wish. I'll be right here with everyone else."

All 3 of the girls stood by the huge cake as everyone sang Happy Birthday. Then they all blew out the candles and cut the cake. Then they dished out the cake to all their guests. While the boys ate their cake they watched as the girls opened their gifts and looked at one another. Olivia got each of them a charm bracelet and they all gave her a hug. After the gifts were opened and everyone finished their cake it was time for the 2nd half of their surprises. Alvin and his brothers put the blind folds on the girls and led them out to the back followed by everyone else. Dave and Ms. Miller had their cameras ready as they removed their blindfolds. All 3 of their faces lit up and the boys handed them the keys. Brittany was the 1st one to drag him into her pink Ferrari and put the keys in the ignition. She gave him a kiss and a hug.

"Oh Alvin I love you. Thank you so much! I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have a man that loves me the way you do."

He smiled and returned the approach.

"You're very welcome Brittany Happy birthday princess. How bout you take it for a spin after all your guests leave?"

She nodded and said.

"Of course I'll drive 2 people home and my sisters can do the same!"

Finally their guests left and after they were finished cleaning up. Brittany and Alvin sat in the front of her Ferrari and in the back seat were Shana and Mike. Then in Jeanette's blue Ferrari were her and Simon in the front and in the back were Valerie and Jake. With Eleanor and Theodore were Jill and Nathan. Ms. Miller said.

"Alright girls no later than 12:30am enjoy your birthday gifts and drive safely!"

Dave said the same.

"You too boys 12:30am no later! Have fun!"

All 4 parents watched as the girls pulled out carefully and drove down the road waving bye. Alvin sat back and put his arm behind Brittany. She smiled and watched the road as she drove them home. After they got out of the car she drove down the road and was so happy that she finally had a nice car just like her man had since he was 15 ½.


	39. Chapter 39

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 39

"A Night on the Town….Downside of Fame"

When they dropped everybody off Brittany looked and asked.

"What do you want to do? We have 2 ½ hours to kill. You know there's a new teen club that just opened on the beach. Can we check it out please? I promise I won't do anything that'll cause you to get mobbed. Oh Alvin please?"

He sighed and said.

"Fine if you really want to check it out we will. The last thing we both need is to get mobbed especially me. Don't forget to arm the alarm on your car."

After she parked her car she hit the button on her car keys and put the alarm on. Then she took Alvin's hand and waited in line as they waited by the entrance. When they got to the front Alvin paid their admission and saw Chelsea and Todd along with her stupid sister Teri. He looked at Brittany and said.

"Umm let's get on the dance floor before my stupid ex spots us and causes a scene? Brittany leave it alone just ignore her please. Come on then let's go enjoy ourselves for once in our lives? Brittany please just stop looking over there if she sees you then she'll know I'm here with you. I am not in any mood to get mobbed because of her stupid blonde self."

She took his hand and he led her to the floor. As they moved to the music one of his fans said.

"Ooh that guy moves just like Alvin from the Chipmunks. Do you think it's really him? Whoever that girl is on the floor with him is very lucky! Anyway it can't be Alvin he wouldn't be at a teen club. It must be a look alike. Oh well it would've been cool if it was really him."

Chelsea looked up from her seat and recognized Alvin. Then she looked at her friend and said.

"That isn't a look alike its really him. Please tell me that you're not that naïve and can't recognize him after you saw him live a million times. Jenny tell me you're not going to fall for that lame disguise. Pay attention to the cap then you'll know who it is. The girl dancing with him is his girlfriend Brittany for nearly 9 years. Jenny what are you doing? Oh no don't get on the microphone he'll get hurt Jenny??"

She jumped up from her chair and ran to where Alvin was dancing with Brittany and Brittany glared.

"What do you want Chelsea? Can't we go to a club without you up our butts? What part of he's with me and not taking you back don't you understand? Just leave us alone before I severely injure you. I've had enough of you during the summer and thought you learned your lesson when I put you in the hospital along with your stupid clique. What the hell do you want?"

She looked and said.

"I'm not looking for trouble honest. You two need to get out of here before that girl gets on the microphone and tell everyone that's Alvin dancing with you. I kind of told her it is really Alvin and not a look alike. If you don't get him out of here he'll end up getting hurt! Brittany please I want to make amends with you both. I wasn't thinking when I told her the truth. Brittany please believe me I'm not kidding! I'll try and keep her distracted till you get him out of here. Please if you don't listen to me then you'll be responsible for him getting hurt!"

Alvin glared and said.

"Yea you kind of told her my ass! You did it to get me back for dumping your butt to be with Brittany! So cut the drama I've about had it with you myself! Why should I believe you anyway? There ain't no one at the microphone either! I'm looking right at the microphone smart ass! So try again and leave us alone! You expect me and Brittany to believe you after you had her jumped during the summer thinking you would have a chance against her and her sisters! That's why you ended up in the hospital along with your friends after Brittany, her sisters, and her best friends kicked your butts with ease!"

At that moment Jenny yelled into the microphone.

"Hey girls look over there its Alvin from the Chipmunks! Let's get him!"

Alvin gulped as the girls ran toward him making Brittany fall. She began to cry hysterically after Chelsea helped her up.

"Oh no Alvin! Chelsea how could you be so mean and tell one of his biggest fans he's here with me! I'm not forgiving you for this! There is no way I can get to him thanks a lot!! Get out of my face before I kill you!! Now what the hell am I supposed to do? There's no way for me to get him out of there and that's over 100 girls!! If he gets hurt I'm going to permanently hospiatalize you! What are you waiting for get the damn security guards and get my man out of there since you caused it!! Oh the hell with you I'll do it myself!! Just get out of my face and stay away from me or I'll hurt you!!"

She ran to the security guards crying hysterically!

"Oh please hurry my boyfriend is under all those girls and can be hurt. Please help him!"

The security guards ran to where the girls were and said.

"We need a distraction so we can get him out of there! Do something so we can help him out?"

She looked at them and said.

"What do you want me to do?"

Chelsea looked at Todd and said.

"Go dress up like one of Alvin's brothers so the girls will chase you so we can get Alvin out of there before he really gets hurt! Please Todd this is my entire fault now he might really be hurt that's a lot of girls! Please!!"

Todd ran to the restroom and dressed up like Simon and then Chelsea screamed.

"Hey ladies there's Simon from the Chipmunks go get him!! That's a look alike Alvin Seville wouldn't be in a club like that without security! Hurry up he's getting away!"

Todd ran out of the club and the girls chased after him and he jumped over a fence and took off his disguise. In the meantime the security guards ran to where Alvin lay still. Then they turned to Brittany.

"Go call an ambulance he's hurt! If you know any of his family get on a phone and call them! Hurry up!"

Chelsea called 911 and Brittany called Dave crying hysterically. Dave was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and saw his cell flashing. He answered.

"Brittany what's the matter? Whoa slow down and tell me what happened? Where's Alvin?"

She cried into the phone.

"We went to club and he was fine until his stupid ex had to go and open her mouth and caused him to get mobbed! Dave there's an ambulance on their way he really got hurt and it's all my fault! What am I going to do why is this happening to me? I'm going to faint!"

She dropped the cell and Chelsea caught her. Then she grabbed Brittany's cell.

"The club is called Teen Scene along the Shore! I did try to warn them but they didn't listen to me! I'm so sorry I didn't mean for Alvin to get hurt! I hate myself right now and Brittany just fainted!! Dave what am I going to do?"

Just then Simon and Theodore walked in and saw their father's face. Simon looked at his watch and asked.

"Dad what's the matter? Where are Alvin and Brittany?"

Dave looked and said.

"Chelsea follow the ambulance to the hospital where they're taking my son and then call me so we can go see him! I hope you learned your lesson about opening your mouth when you know what would happen just because Alvin no longer wants to be with you! What you did was wrong and because of your foolishness now my son is in the hospital!"

She hung up Brittany's cell and then Brittany came to and glared at Chelsea.

"I'm going with my man and you can drive my car so you can follow the ambulance. As soon as you get there you better give me my car keys you little blonde bitch!! Be prepared to get your ass kicked by me personally again!!"

Brittany hit her alarm off and threw Chelsea the keys to her car. Then she went in the ambulance as they brought Alvin on the stretcher. As the doors closed she cried over Alvin as they drove toward the hospital. She was so upset that she fell asleep on him as they drove toward the hospital. He opened his eyes and stroked her forehead gently with his left hand. Then he closed his eyes again and fell asleep with his hand on her shoulder.

They arrived at the hospital and she couldn't bear to see him still unconscious. She sat in front of the hospital and when Chelsea pulled up she gave Brittany her car keys.

"Brittany here you go. That's a nice car. Where'd you get it?"

Brittany took her keys and armed the alarm glaring at her.

"Do I seem like I'm in the mood to talk about my friggin car! When you caused my man to get mobbed and put in the hospital! Give me the damn cell I'll call his father! Just get the hell away from me right now before I hurt you!"

She dialed Dave's cell and Simon answered.

"Brittany calm down he'll be fine. Just tell me what hospital they took my brother to and we'll be right there. When we get there then you can tell us what happened. Wait for us in his room if they'll let you in."

She told Simon the hospital and then walked to the desk.

"What room did they take Alvin Seville to? I'm his girlfriend and want to see how he's doing?"

The nurse gave Brittany a visitor pass and she saw the doctor exit his room and asked.

"Is he ok? Did he wake up yet?"

The doctor smiled at her and said.

"He suffered from a concussion and will be fine. Go on inside he's awake. He can't sleep for a few hours or he'll go back into unconsciousness. Go on Ms. Miller he was asking about you awhile ago."

She walked in his room and ran to his bed embracing him.

"Oh Alvin thank goodness you're ok! I was so worried you were unconscious and I thought you stopped breathing! If anything would've happened to you tonight I would never be able to live with myself! I love you so much!"

He looked at her and smiled.

"I love you too princess. I'm fine I only suffered from a concussion! Stop crying or you'll make me cry. Brittany stop I'm fine. Stop blaming yourself its not your fault. Chelsea had to go and tell one of my biggest fans it was me and of course she told everyone else in the club it was me so naturally they all attacked me at once! I guess we'll never take a chance like that again huh?"

Simon, Theodore, and Dave entered Alvin's room and were relieved he was fine. All 3 of them hugged him and he smiled.

"Remind me never to go to a club alone without a group of friends. I almost got killed tonight our fans are CRAZY! Ooh my head is pounding I really fell hard! Ow I can't even think straight! I'm not allowed to sleep for 24 hours because I have a concussion! I hate hospitals and just want to go home! I have to stay here overnight and don't really want to. Dad can't you ask them to release me? I'm fine really! There's no need for me to stay here overnight! Please take me home!"

Dave looked at his eldest son and said.

"Alvin it's only overnight you'll be fine. They just need to observe you so you don't drift into unconsciousness again! I can't take you home tonight I'm sorry; stop getting upset. I know how much you hate hospitals but I'm not the doctor and can't go against the doctor's orders! Alvin you need to relax and cooperate with the doctor. We'll pick you up at 10am tomorrow. Visiting hours are over we'll see you tomorrow Alvin stop acting like a child; you're a mature teen."

Brittany looked and said.

"Dave I'll stay with him overnight. I know how much he hates hospitals and can't leave him all alone here. He stayed by my side when they took out my tonsils so I owe him one. Please just tell my step mother that I am staying with Alvin overnight at the hospital to make sure he doesn't fall asleep."

Alvin looked at her and said.

"You really don't have to stay here with me. Brittany you need to get some sleep you had a really long day. It won't be right if you stay here and stay up with me. I over exaggerated I can't fall asleep for 4 hours and I'm dead tired too. I don't understand how the hell they expect me to stay awake when I'm so tired after the long day we had today. Ow my head is really hurting; how hard did I fall?"

Brittany looked and said.

"I know you're tired but if you fall a sleep you might not wake up Alvin. You fell pretty hard that I fainted! So you fell pretty hard and I'm going to kick Chelsea's ass for doing that to you! You're in the hospital because that little slut can't keep her big mouth shut!! I'm not going to forgive her either not this time you could've really been injured because of her jealousy! I wish I knew how to keep you awake until its safe for you to fall asleep but I have no idea! Well actually I do but we could get in trouble so I'm not doing it! Besides there's no way we'll get away with it!"

He knew what she had in mind but he shook his head.

"True that. I guess I'll just read my comic book until its safe for me to fall asleep. As for you young lady get some rest. There's a small couch over there now get some sleep I'll be fine I promise! Here use my jacket to cover yourself. I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled and took his jacket then she gave him a kiss on the lips and fell right to sleep as soon as she hit the couch. He looked and sighed then he read his comic book in silence. 4 hours passed and he finally fell asleep in peace after he put his comic book down after the nurse gave him the ok to get some rest. Brittany woke up and got in the bed next to him and rested her head on him then she fell back to sleep. He felt her hair on his chest through the hospital gown and stroked her forehead gently. Then he fell back to sleep with her by his side making him feel a little more secure even though he was in a hospital.

The nurse entered his room and saw Brittany asleep next to him. She just put a sheet over her and exited the room then she went back to her station watching the rooms of all her patients including Alvin.

The next morning the nurse entered Alvin's room at 8am and said.

"Mr. Seville time for breakfast."

He woke up and so did Brittany. She got up and sat on the couch and stretched. Then she watched as the nurse gave him his breakfast. As soon as the nurse exited the room he stared at the food.

"Ill hospital food. I'm not hungry right now. I could go for a cup of coffee right now I'm still tired and am not eating this stuff."

Brittany laughed.

"You silly chipmunk now you know they won't let you have coffee you're under 18. I'll go to the cafeteria and get you a hot tea. I'm getting a cup of tea myself. You have to eat something. Now eat your breakfast and I'll be right back with your tea. Oh man I left my money in my other wallet. I'm broke."

Alvin looked and said.

"Go in my jean pocket and take mine. I'll eat this stuff even though I really don't want to. I'm only eating the cereal not the eggs they look gross."

She laughed again and went in his pocket and took his wallet as she took the elevator to the cafeteria. She got two cups of tea and 2 cups of fruit for her and Alvin. She took out a 10 bill to pay the cashier and put his change back in his wallet. Then she put his wallet in her jean pocket and walked back to his room. She gave him his tea and his fruit along with the spoon and asked.

"Is that better now you can stop staring at the food like that?"

He smiled and said.

"Yes it is thank you. They took off the bandage and now my head isn't hurting as much. After I eat I'm getting my jeans and my tank top on since my shirt is in shreds. The one you bought me for my 13th birthday too! As soon as I get home I'm going to sleep in my own bed since I'm still tired. Thanks for staying with me overnight I really appreciate it."

After he ate his fruit and drank his tea. He got up out of the bed and entered the bathroom. He took a shower and got dressed. Then he brushed his hair and put his cap back on his head. Then he sat by Brittany on the couch and smiled at her. She looked into his midnight blue eyes and then their lips met. She felt her body heat up and said.

"Ok we need to get out of here now. I'm going to lose my control if we don't get off this couch I mean it Alvin. I'll drive you home since my car is still in the parking lot."

He nodded and followed her out of the room and saw that the doctor had already signed him out. So he had nothing else to do. They walked out to her car and got in. Then she pulled out carefully and drove back toward his house. After she pulled up to her driveway she looked and asked.

"Are you sure you're Ok? Alvin I'm serious if you still feel dizzy then you should've stayed one more day."

He looked and said.

"Ok enough I told you I'm fine it was a minor concussion. I'm just tired that's all. Brittany when I get up I'll call you OK and if I'm still feeling dizzy you can take me back to the hospital. But I'm telling you I'm fine stop worrying please for me ok! You should take a nap yourself the hospital beds aren't that comfortable you know. I promise I'll call you."

She looked and said.

"Ok Alvin you better call me when you wake up and let me know how you're feeling. I'll worry until I know for sure."

He looked and said.

"Ok Brittany talk to you later. Thank you again."

He entered the house and Dave, Simon, and Theodore stared.

"Are you ok Alvin? Are you sure you should've come home already. I mean a concussion is serious."

Alvin glared.

"Are you looking for me to rearrange your face Simon? If I wasn't fine then I would've never been released now leave me alone I hardly slept and am still tired. Now enough stop worrying about me I'm fine damn it!"

Then he looked at his father.

"Dad can you please get me up in 3 hours? I'm going to sleep in my bed. I'm still very tired I wasn't able to go to sleep until 4am and then I was awaken at 8am."

Dave looked and said.

"Sure Alvin see you in 3 hours. Get some rest you really do need it. Simon leave your brother alone. The doctor already called me and told me he was fine that's why he was released now stop bringing it up and let him sleep ok!"

Alvin entered his room and changed into another pair of red boxers. Then he pulled his bed down and covered himself. Shortly after he fell asleep and slept soundly.


	40. Chapter 40

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 40

"The Hardest Part"

Alvin sat at the kitchen table and drank his coffee as he stared at the ring from Brittany. Then Dave looked at him and asked.

"Alvin did you read today's paper about the night at the club? Look who they're blaming for you getting mobbed. What were you two thinking going to a club anyway? You both are aware that you would've got spotted."

Alvin looked and said.

"Dad I read it all over the news stands and that's not what happened. I told you it was Chelsea and her big mouth not Brittany. Besides we went to the club cause one of our friends is the owner and he invited us there. You know one of the guys from the huge boy band in the late 80s. The one that are trying to make a huge comeback this year! Good luck with that anyway."

Dave looked and asked.

"Which one are you talking bout? There were so many back in those days when you 3 just started out!"

He sipped his coffee and said.

"NKOTB the one that came back out in 94 and the disappeared for 14 years. You know those 5 guys from Bean Town. One of them own that club we were at last month. Anyway enough about that. Umm I am not sure how to ask Ms. Miller for Brittany's hand in marriage she'll kill me."

Dave looked.

"Alvin you should go talk to her now while the girls aren't home. If you don't soon then you'll never do it and not be able to propose to her. You have less than 3 weeks till you want to propose to her. Then this weekend you and your brothers are supposed to go and see your mom. Then you can ask her for her blessing and then of course Henry the girls' father."

Alvin looked and said.

"Yea I know that but I'm so nervous can you come across the street with me please? I have a feeling Henry is also there. Please Dave I'm serious! This is not going to be easy at all. I mean face it I'm not even 18 yet and Brittany is only 16 Ms. Miller is going to have a fit with me! I don't understand though when I asked you; you didn't scream or yell at me you just told me to think about it more. Which by the way was good advice too thank you."

He smiled and went up to his brothers' rooms where they were working on a project together.

"Simon and Theodore I'm going across the street with your brother Alvin. Make sure you two listen for the phone I have an important person calling me that regards a concert. If they call take a message and make sure I get it understood. Oh and when the girls pull up in Brittany's car have them come in here and behave yourselves kabish!"

Dave and Alvin crossed the street to Ms. Miller's house and like Alvin said Henry was there. She invited them both in and said.

"Oh hi David and Alvin. Alvin dear how many sugars do you take in your coffee? I know you have something to talk to me about and promise I won't yell. Oh and look the girls father is also here."

Alvin looked at Dave.

"Oh please tell me you didn't tell her. Dave why did you tell her?"

He smiled and said.

"I'm your father Alvin it's my job now calm down and answer the question. Like I told you talk like a mature teenage boy not a child. Alvin!"

He sighed and said.

"2 teaspoons of sugar. Thank you Ms. Miller. Oh ok here it goes. You know how much Brittany means to me right?"

She smiled as she sipped her coffee and nodded.

"Yes I know how much you love Brittany. I also know how much Brittany loves you too dear. Now what do you want to ask us?"

Henry looked and said.

"Yes we both know how much you and Brittany are into one another. I also know that I have nothing to worry about when she's with you. Yet I am hoping that you didn't get her pregnant at 16?"

Alvin almost choked on his coffee and Dave hit his back. Then Dave gave him a drink of water and said.

"Alvin are you ok? Alvin are you alright now?"

Alvin nodded and said.

"No I didn't get her pregnant we're only teenagers and too young to be parents. I want to make Brittany my wife since we're together nearly 9 years and we're in love. She means everything to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with her as my wife."

There was a moment of silence and Alvin buried his head in his hands and shook his head. Then he sipped his coffee and looked at his father.

"See I told you that they would say no. Dave what am I going to do now?"

Dave looked at his son after he took a sip of his coffee.

"I wouldn't be talking to soon Alvin. Maybe they're not sure if you're serious or not. Did you ever think about that. Tell them you are serious and then I can assure you they'll give you an answer you might like."

Alvin looked up and saw the way they were looking at him. Then he said.

"Ok I'm asking for Brittany's hand in marriage and I'm serious about it. I thought about it and all I can think of is having her as my wife!"

At that they both smiled and Henry said.

"Then why didn't you just say it that way son? Of course you have my blessing to make my daughter your wife. Ms. Miller is lost for words but I think she also gives you her blessing. Let's give her a few minutes to come out of shock then we'll know for sure."

Dave looked at him and said.

"See told you to talk like a mature adult and now you know."

Ms. Miller said nothing and just hugged Alvin and said.

"Of course you can have Brittany's hand in marriage dear. As long as you promise you won't move to fast after you get married. Make sure you have a steady job where you can support her and any kids in the future. Can you promise me that Alvin?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes Ms. Miller I can promise you that. Thank you now all I have to do is face my mother. Can I have another cup of coffee so I can take this all in please?"

She poured him another cup of coffee and he sighed with relief. Just at that moment Brittany walked in angry and slammed her bedroom door. Then Alvin looked at her sisters.

"What is with Brittany? Hello are you two going to answer me or just stare at me with a blank look? Where are my brothers?"

Jeanette looked and said.

"They're right outside with us. As for Brittany she read this and got angry. We tried to talk to her but she told us to leave her alone. The media did it this time. They really ticked off her off! Alvin what are you going to do? They're putting the blame on Brittany for what happened at the club last month."

Alvin took the paper and read it then he also got angry and ripped it up into pieces. Dave looked and said.

"I'll take care of it Alvin. Just go calm Brittany down she really seems upset. Henry relax he knows how to calm Brittany down. She always listens to him when he talks to her. Trust me on this; he's going to be your daughter's husband you have to calm down."

Jeanette and Eleanor hugged their father and asked.

"Hey dad what brings you here? How's everything in the forest?"

He smiled and said.

"Everything is fine. Its nice out there compared to Australia anyway. I came over because your step mother said that Alvin had to ask us something."

At that Jeanette asked.

"Oh really what was your answer and Ms. Miller's?"

Henry smiled and said.

"We said yes of course. We know how much Alvin loves Brittany and are glad that he asked us first before he decided to propose to her. Why are the boys outside? They can come in you know I won't bite."

Alvin ran up the stairs and knocked on Brittany's bedroom door.

"Britt it's me Alvin. Open the door and tell me what's wrong. Please princess talk to me please. "

She opened her door and walked over to her window. He came up behind her and grabbed her waist. Then she smiled as she looked down and grabbed his hands.

"The media is having a filed day about the incident at the club. Alvin they're blaming me and saying all kinds of lies about me. Have you read some of them?"

He kissed her on the neck and said.

"Yes princess I read them all and already told Dave to take care of it. The media lives to pass rumors about young celebrities especially young celebrity couples like you and me. I am always reading the garbage they say about me, my brothers, and your sisters and just nix it off! We know what happened at the club that night that's all we need to worry about. Let them trash talk all they want but don't fall into their traps. If you do then we'll end up breaking up because of the gossip! Look at all the couples that broke up because of the rumors. Let's not be another couple torn at the seams because of the stupid paparazzi!"

She smiled and turned toward him grabbing his neck. Then she went on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on his lips as he smiled down at her.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you Alvin Seville? You always know the words to say to cheer me up when I'm in a sad mood or pissed off! What would I do without your loving?"

He smiled and looked into her ice blue eyes as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Let's not think about that right now ok? How would you like to go shopping and talk about Homecoming? Hmm would that cheer you up or not?"

Her face lit up and she smiled.

"You know it will cheer me up! I love to go shopping especially with you. What color are we wearing to Homecoming anyway? We're both up for Homecoming court you know. "

He smiled.

"Yes I know that already Mike already told me at lunch yesterday. How'd you find out?"

She smiled and said.

"Oh Jeanette told me when we came home from school yesterday. Now what color should we wear to Homecoming?"

He looked and said.

"Hmm I don't know yet. We'll figure it out when we go shopping ok. Are you alright now? But you should know that after Homecoming we have to get a room because I'm a minor and not allowed to drive after 12am. I won't be 18 till April 14th so technically I'm still a minor."

She smiled and said.

"Yea I know that you'll be 18 but it sucks that in that future we were over 21. That's years away. Where do you think that'll land us? I mean."

He cut her words off and kissed her. Then he said.

"Brittany don't pay attention to my brother's machine. That was just results after choosing the prizes that obviously I was not eligible for. We are in control of our own future remember that. We both know we'll be married in the future and have kids of our own. But you shouldn't think about it just yet."

She smiled and said.

"Ok Alvin I won't think about it right now. But can you let me go I have to go and change out of this outfit so we can go shopping. Just so you know we are making a stop at Victoria's Secret so I can get some new lingerie."

He looked and said.

"That's nice you can go in there and I'll go to the jewelry exchange to look around."

She looked and said.

"Oh no you won't you're coming in with me. Don't argue with me either Alvin you know I'll win."

He sighed and said.

"Ok that is not a store for a teenage boy Brittany. You go in by yourself I'll wait outside if you don't mind. Besides I rather be surprised on Homecoming night when we get to our room ok. I'll be downstairs waiting for you to change with my brothers and your sisters. Another thing why did you tell Ms. Miller about the night in the Chipette's tree house. I didn't want her to know about that Britt."

She looked and said.

"I had my reasons why I told her Alvin. Besides you're also forgetting Jeanette opened her mouth and tried to get me in trouble. Just like Simon tried to pull it with you. I had to do something she put you on the spot Alvin. I couldn't just stand there and let her yell at you when I started it off that night not you. You're forgetting I unbuttoned the first 2 buttons of my pajama top and set you off. I guess I was just in the mood and needed to feel your touch."

He looked and said.

"Oh ok can we not have this conversation right now. My body is starting to heat up again and the last thing we need is to get caught in the act by your stepmother, father, and my father. They're all downstairs wondering what we're doing up here in your room all alone."

She let him go and entered her bathroom then he sighed with relief. He walked downstairs and said.

"Ok I calmed her down you can stop worrying now. Oh and Ms. Miller on Homecoming night we have to get a hotel room since minors can't drive passed 12am."

Ms. Miller looked and said.

"Ok Alvin thanks for telling me the truth. Now where are you kids off to?"

He looked and said.

"The mall so we can get ready for Homecoming. Besides we have to get our outfits and figure out where we're going for dinner before the dance. Then I have to go to my mother's this weekend and hope she doesn't have a fit with me. I'll need all the luck I can get. Then I have to get the ring so it'll be ready for Homecoming night. I have so much to do before Homecoming its not even funny!"


	41. Chapter 41

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 41

"Final Approval"

Friday afternoon Alvin and Brittany exited 3rd hour and headed toward their lockers. She smiled at him and said.

"Can you believe it? We're seniors and graduate this year. Did you get any acceptance letters for College yet? I just got my 1st one. Do you want to see it?"

He nodded and opened his locker. Then he took it from her and read it. Then his eyes widened after he closed his locker.

"Whoa you're accepted in Los Angeles Art Institute. Congratulations princess; isn't that where you want to go? I haven't gotten one yet. My brothers got one though let's see Theodore got accepted into California's School of Culinary Arts and Simon got accepted into UCLA because of his Science Scholarship. So what my brothers will have a college education and I won't. I could careless you know how much I hate school. Can we drop the subject please and go to lunch I'm starving."

She knew he was upset and asked.

"Why are you saying that? Alvin you're very intelligent and have a Basketball Scholarship like I have my Cheerleading Scholarship. Now stop putting yourself down like that. Be patient you'll get one you applied to 5 colleges."

He sighed and said.

"Yea I know that I did. Oh ok you made your point I'll stop putting myself down. I just wish at least one will come for me. You always know how to cheer me up princess. I love you so much Brittany. Let's go get some lunch now and thank you."

She smiled as he grabbed her waist and kissed her up against his locker. After they broke apart she licked her lips and said.

"Ooh you're such a good kisser Alvin and you're all mine. Can I have one more before we go to lunch please?"

He smiled slyly and leaned in to kiss her again as he pushed her up against his locker. She moved her hands from his side and moved them to his neck and said.

"We have 9 more days till Homecoming aren't you as excited as me? You don't seem excited more nervous than excited. What is wrong with you? You're worried about something and I want to know what it is. Alvin please talk to me I'm your girl."

He sighed and said.

"Nervous me why would you think that? I'm fine Brittany just thinking that's all. Besides still getting over the shock after I got mobbed in the club a month ago. Besides I have to go see my mother tomorrow I have something important to do and then I'll be back in time to help you guys with the senior float for the Homecoming Parade. What is our theme anyway? Oh yea lunch come on we're supposed to meet and talk about the theme to our float."

He grabbed her hand and they entered the cafeteria where everyone was waiting. Alvin, his brothers, and their friends went to buy the food for them and the girls. As they walked Theodore looked at his elder brother and asked.

"So how are you going to tell mom you're proposing to Brittany after the dance?"

Alvin looked and said.

"Yea I know how I'm going to approach her about it; but still don't want to. Can't I just propose to her and then tell mom? I mean she's not going to be happy when I tell her; I mean face it she doesn't like Brittany and wouldn't want her as a daughter –in –law. Besides my luck she'll think I got Brittany pregnant. This is not going to be easy but I have to do it alone. I'll need all the luck to tell her."

Simon looked.

"You could, but then both of you will get yelled at. So the best thing for you to do is get her blessing before you propose to Brittany. Just don't just blurt it out without explaining to her 1st bro. I mean she knows what she means to you I don't know why you would think she would get mad! You make no sense."

Alvin looked and said.

"Umm Simon how old am I now? Exactly how old is Brittany?"

Theodore answered before Simon had a chance.

"Umm you're 17 ½ and Brittany is 16 ½. Actually you're the same age dad was when he married mom and Brittany is the same age mom was when she had us. Oh now I see why you're worried about her answer. She'll tell you that you're too young and give you one of her famous boring lectures. Maybe so but Alvin she's our mother and you have to get her blessing."

Alvin sighed and nodded. Then they got the food and Theodore told Alvin.

"Oh Elle also got accepted in the same college as me and so did."

Simon put his hand over his mouth.

"Don't mention the C word in front of him."

Alvin glared.

"Oh yea Simon make me feel better! Just say it already I don't give a shit! So what you, Theo, and the girls will have a college education and I won't! I got my music career anyway so I really don't need college. I'll get a job and work when we're not on tour!"

Simon began to get angry and yelled.

"Alvin enough! You're very intelligent and will go to college. Ok sorry to rain on your parade bro but the music business is not a good source of income to have when you're married and have bills to pay. Yea it's money but not enough to raise a family. Unless you aren't planning on having kids with Brittany. You're forgetting your GPA is 4.5 why else you think we all skipped the 11th grade? Besides you also have a basketball scholarship! You'll get accepted just watch the mail. Now stop putting yourself down!"

Everyone at the table looked at Alvin and he sighed.

"Ok Simon I will stop putting myself down. First my girl yells at me and now my younger brother yells at me ok this is beyond embarrassing!"

While they ate Chelsea walked over to Alvin and asked.

"So how's the head? Oh did they clear up that rumor bout Brittany causing you to get mobbed or is it still going on?"

Brittany looked up and glared dead at her.

"Did I not tell you to stay out of my path? I didn't stutter; and I advise you to back the hell off my man before your blonde ass flies across the damn cafeteria!"

Alvin saw Brittany lunge for Chelsea and grabbed her. Then he tightened the grip on her and yelled.

"Britt don't do it! She's a pathetic junior and if you hurt her then you'll get suspended and get left back! Walk away she's not worth it! Brittany!"

Brittany sat back down and ate her lunch saying.

"Consider yourself lucky Alvin can control my temper or you would've gone across the cafeteria bleeding from your big mouth! I'm ignoring you and eating my lunch!"

Alvin looked up as he drank his Gatorade.

"Don't you think you caused enough! Thanks to you and that big mouth of yours I almost got killed a month ago at one of my best friend's clubs! So if I was you I'd walk a way while I'm ahead! Goodbye Chelsea; you're not wanted here or haven't you noticed! Now be gone and leave us the hell alone!"

She looked and handed him and the others a ballot for Homecoming Court. Then she looked at him and said.

"I told you I want a mends between us! Why don't you believe me? I'm with Chad now; and don't want you anymore! Please can't we just be friends! Alvin!"

He ignored her and filled out his ballot, and so did everyone else. Jeanette looked and said.

"You've done your job. I'll take that thank you. Now leave us alone you caused too much trouble and we're not forgiving you this time. So be gone already. See you at the meeting. Make sure you collect all the ballots by this afternoon's Student Council Meeting. Oh Simon I have a meeting till 5pm tonight can you pick me up?"

He smiled and said.

"Sure Jean no problem. I'm your boyfriend aren't I. "

Chelsea walked away and then Jeanette looked at them and said.

"Once again you and Alvin are nominated for Homecoming court and so are the 4 of us along with Mike, Jake, Nathan, Jill, Valerie, and Shana.. Brittany did you and Alvin?"

They both smiled and Alvin looked and said.

"What? Don't you think we're tired of winning Jean? You and the others are just as popular and deserve a chance don't you think? We've won since what Elementary School?"

She looked and smiled.

"Yea but what are the odds of any of us getting it against you 2? I mean yea we appreciate it, but the odds are against us. Well the winners will be announced Thursday morning during the morning announcements. Anyway the senior theme is going to be Grease! Can you and your brothers help us out with it after you take care of your business with your mother I mean? Wait are they going with you or are you going alone?"

Alvin looked.

"I have to do this on my own. They will be home and will help you ladies with the float and then later on I'll be there to help out."

She smiled and said.

"Oh ok but can you draw the design and give it to Brittany tonight since she'll be in charge?"

He sipped his Gatorade and said.

"Sure I'd love to, but how is it going to be designed? I can draw it now or at least start it. Just tell me what you want?"

Jeanette looked and said.

"Hmm let's start with who is who? You naturally will be Danny Zuko, Brittany will be Sandy, Jake will be Kinickey, Valerie is Rizzo, Mike is Sonny, Shana is Marty, Simon is Doody, I'll be Frenchie, Theodore is Putzie, and Elle will be Jan. The rest of our friends will be on the float also. Unless you want Chelsea to be Sandy since she's blonde."

At that Alvin looked and spit out his Gatorade.

"Oh hell no! What have you lost your mind?"

She laughed and looked at him.

"Boy I was only kidding Alvin chill will you? I'd never do that to you!"

He laughed and the others were relieved. Simon sighed with relief.

"Whew thank goodness you're back bro. Man you were in such a bad mood today and seemed so depressed. Not once did you say a word or crack a joke. It's good to see you happy again."

Brittany also smiled and leaned into kiss him. He accepted her approach and smiled back at her. Then they broke apart when the bell rang and he threw out their garbage in the compactor. Then he took her waist and so did his brothers and their friends take their girls' waists. Brittany looked and asked.

"Can I come over and help you with the diagram of the float? Please Alvin?"

He smiled and said.

"Of course you can. We'll be at the house by ourselves because my brothers have extracurricular activities after school today and so do your sisters. I don't cause I have no basketball practice till after football season. What about you don't you have cheerleading practice after school today?"

She shook her head.

"No not till Wednesday and Thursday next week. Are you going to the homecoming game Friday?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yea of course I am and so are my brothers and your sisters. Why wouldn't I go two of my best friends are on the team and you are a cheerleader aren't you?"

She held his hand and he walked her to 4th hour. Then he kissed her against the wall before her class. So many girls watched as she embraced him tightly and sighed.

"Ooh she's so lucky being Alvin Seville's girl. Why can't that be me in that fine looking chipmunk's arms? He also has a voice to die for too!"

Chelsea gagged.

"Oh please he's not all that people! He's a real jerk take it from someone who dated him years ago! He seems sweet but he's such an ass hole when you get to know him better! CONCEITED!! She's no better either! She's more CONCEITED than him!! Yo Brittany breathe already hello the bell rang!! Hello earth to Brittany!!"

Alvin heard the warning bell.

"Brittany go on you'll be late and so will I. I'll see you after class love you."

She smiled and nodded.

"Ok Alvin see you after class love you too!"

She walked in the classroom and he ran to his 4th hour and made it by the skin of his teeth. Jake laughed.

"Talk about speed bro. Umm Alvin you have lip gloss on your lips. You also look like you're out of breath too! Did you run all the way here?"

He took several deep breaths.

"Yea you could say that. I ran from the portables to the main building! Brittany's 4th hour is in a portable. Besides Chelsea is still looking for trouble with her because she's so obsessed with me its pathetic! No matter how many times I tell her I'm with Brittany and she needs to give it up already she still starts with Brittany! My life sucks right now I swear!"

Jake looked and said.

"So you're going to pop the question to Brittany? When are you planning on doing it and where? Umm aren't you too young to get married you're not even 18 yet."

Alvin looked and said.

"Yea I am going to pop the question after the Homecoming dance when we walk along the shore by the beach. No I'm not too young either. Besides we probably won't get married till I'm 20. Even if we do get married before I turn 20 it won't be a big deal anyway. We won't have kids till after college anyway. I mean face it Jake the Chipmunks and Chipettes can't stay together forever! I mean yea we can but then we'll have to get a real job so we can pay bills and be able to provide for our kids. Oh man I'm starting to sound like Simon. I'm not talking anymore that's it. "

The bell rang and 4th hour ended. Then they all headed to the lockers and Jill came running and grabbed Alvin.

"Alvin your girl just beat the daylights out of Chelsea again! Can you come and calm her down she's going crazy! Hurry up will you!"

Alvin ran down the hall and out to the portables and pulled Brittany off of Chelsea. She tried to hit him and he grabbed her fist.

"Whoa missy cool your jets! Who do you think you're going to hit! Britt it's me Alvin snap out of it!"

She looked at him and apologized as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Alvin I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! She just ticked me off so bad after 4th hour that I just lost it! Please forgive me."

He looked into her eyes and brushed her bangs back from her face.

"You're forgiven Brittany. You didn't hit me either. What was that all about?"

She looked and said.

"I'll tell you on our way home. Just get me away from her before I kill her literally!"

Susie and Teri helped Chelsea up and glared at Brittany.

"We'll get your ass suspended for this. She's younger than you and you beat her up!"

The Principal arrived and said.

"No she won't get suspended Ms. Montez over there is the one who will be suspended not Ms. Miller! The Security guard saw Chelsea go after Brittany and she only fought in self defense! You 2 want to get suspended along with Chelsea? Then I advise you both to shut your mouths! In my office now Chelsea!"

As they walked to Alvin's car he opened the passenger side for Brittany and let her in. Then he closed the door and got in the driver's side. He pulled out carefully and drove toward the house. While they drove she explained.

"See after 4th hour I was walking toward the main building. Then before I knew it she grabbed me from behind and knocked me to the ground. Then I saw her fist coming toward my face and blocked it. Then I got pissed off and beat the crap out of her. Alvin she doesn't stop! Every time I turn around she attempts to hurt me and fails miserably. I just don't know what to do anymore. I try to walk away from her, but she always starts on me."

He looked and said.

"Well you don't have to worry bout that anymore. She just got suspended for 10 days and most likely will be left back. Come on Brittany we're here and Dave's car is not. Ok where did he get to?"

He parked the car and opened her door. Then he closed it and put his alarm on. When they got to the door he read the letter.

"Oh ok he's out with Claire again. Like I said we're all alone again. Let's figure out how the float will be designed. Something tells me she's going to my step mother one of these days. Oh well no big deal. Come on Brittany."

They both entered the house and he put his book bag down. Then he checked the answering machine and there were no messages. She also put her book bag down and sat at the kitchen table as he walked to the fridge. He poured them each a glass of lemonade and popped a frozen pizza in the microwave. Then he sat down and took out his pencil and asked.

"Ok with the float exactly how are we going to do it? I mean the design itself. Will it be the car or set up like the beginning of the movie? We can't use the car scenes cause the Pink Ladies aren't there its only the T-Birds."

She thought and said.

"How bout the scene where they sing Summer Loving? I mean both the T-Birds and Pink Ladies perform it right? It takes place during lunch?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Hmm that sounds like a good float now how we going to design it? The girls are in the Cafeteria and the boys are out side at lunch. Unless we split it into two scenes like this."

She watched as he drew it and he handed it to her. Then she looked and nodded.

"Now you know why we asked you to draw it? I like the way you drew it. You're an amazing artist."

He smiled and said.

"Thank you. That's what I do when I am aggravated or stressed out I draw. Oh our pizza is ready. I'll be right back."

She smiled and watched as he got the pizza out of the microwave and took out the plates for them to eat off of. He sliced the pizza and they shared the pie. Then they talked a little and continued to work on the design for the senior float. When he finished drawing it she examined it and gave him a nod of approval. Then she took the dishes to the sink and washed them. When she finished with the dishes they entered the living room and he popped in Grease so they could watch it. He sat down and she snuggled up to him with her head on his shoulder as he stroked her forehead gently. She felt so secure as she snuggled up to him and ended up falling asleep on him. He sighed and brushed her bangs back from her eyes and continued to watch the movie in silence till he also fell asleep on the couch.

Simon and Theodore came in and saw them asleep in one another's arms. Then Simon put the sheet over them and ejected the DVD from the player. Theodore looked at him and said.

"What will Dave think if he sees them asleep on the couch like that? Simon aren't you worried he'll get in trouble."

Simon shook his head.

"No of course not why would he get in trouble? She'll be his fiancée next week we know she'll say yes. Theodore come on its time for bed we stayed out past our curfew and can't get caught. Let's get to bed we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow working on the float in that sun."

Dave came in and saw Alvin and Brittany asleep on the couch and kissed them both on the forehead. Then he checked on his other 2 boys and went to bed. Around 12am Brittany's cell rang and woke Alvin up. He answered the cell and said.

"Oh Ms. Miller we were working on a senior project and she fell asleep over here. I didn't want to get her up because she had a rough day at school yesterday because of my stupid ex. She'll be home in the morning I promise goodnight Ms. Miller."

She responded in the cell.

"Goodnight Alvin dear. Make sure she's home before you go to your mother's ok?"

He yawned and responded.

"I will thank you Ms. Miller goodnight now."

He hung up her cell and got up quietly and got ready for bed. Then he looked at her and said.

"Come on in my room you can wear one of my shirts to bed. Brittany the couch isn't that comfortable."

She smiled and took his hand as they headed up the stairs to his room. Then he pulled his bed down and set his alarm for 9am. She smiled and took one of his shirts and entered his bathroom to change. Then she hung her clothes up on the shower and pulled her hair down as she got in the bed next to him and rested her head on his smooth chest. He stroked her forehead gently until she fell back to sleep and hit his fan on above the bed. Then he also fell asleep holding her in his arms.

9am the next morning he woke up and got dressed then he called Ms. Miller to let her know that Brittany was still asleep. Then he kissed her forehead gently and entered Dave's room. Dave sat up and asked.

"Where is Brittany?"

Alvin looked and responded.

"She's still asleep in my bed. I have to go talk to my mom about her blessing. I already told Ms. Miller she was sleeping here last night and told her she's still asleep. I'll be back by 12pm make sure you let Simon and Theodore know. We have to work on the senior float for the Homecoming parade this Friday coming up. Thanks dad see you when I get back."

He exited the house and put his cell in his jean pocket. Then he drove up to his mom's house. He walked up to the door and knocked. Ally answered.

"Hey Alvin your mom is in the kitchen. Why don't you come in? Would you like anything to eat?"

He shook his head.

"Umm no thank you I already ate breakfast at my father's house."

He entered the kitchen and Vinny saw him through a bowl and dried her hands and then she gave him a hug.

"Alvin hunny how are you doing? What brings you up here without your brothers? Are they doing alright? What about Brittany?"

He looked and said.

"Oh they're all fine. I have something to talk to you about. You might want to sit down when I tell you this please mom. Please wait till I'm finished and then you can yell at me."

She looked at him puzzled.

"Why would I yell at you? You didn't get Brittany pregnant did you?"

He shook his head.

"No I didn't we're too young and still in High School. You know how much she means to me right? Well I'm going to ask you this once and pray that you don't start lecturing me. We're together nearly 9 years and I want to spend the rest of my life with her as my wife. Please don't look at me like that. Mom I'm serious she means everything to me and I can't see myself without her in my life. I know I'm only 17 ½ and she's not even 17 yet, but on Homecoming night I'm going to propose to her on the beach, but I can't till I get your blessing. Dave said yes, Henry said yes, and so did Ms. Miller all I need is you to give me your blessing. Mom please."

She stayed silent for a minute and smiled.

"Come here and give me a hug. Of course you have my blessing Alvin. You're definitely grown now and very mature for your age. You remind me of your father when we got married when I was only 16 too. If you two get officially engaged when will you tie the knot?"

He looked and said.

"Probably when I'm 18 or 19 not sure yet. We'll think about the date when and if she says yes. But I can assure you we won't think about kids till after we graduate from college. Thanks mom I love you."

She smiled.

"You're welcome Alvin hunny."

Ch 41 is done ch 42 is the…event you've all been waiting for!! Will she say yes or just faint…read ch 42 and you'll find out!


	42. Chapter 42

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 42

"A Person from His Past"

He hugged his mother and stared at the picture of his mom and dad's marriage. Then he asked.

"Why didn't you ever have that out before? That's not right mom. Neither Simon nor Theodore know what dad looks like or knew we had a father. I mean the least you could've done was show us what our father looked like. "

She looked and said.

"Alvin it's always been there but none of you boys ever seen it. You just realized it today. So I wasn't really hiding it from you or your brothers. Here let me show you something I never did before."

He looked puzzled.

"Hmm what is it? I can't be too long we have our senior float to put together for the pep rally Friday afternoon. "

She smiled and went to a closet and took out a photo album of him and his brothers when they were younger before she left them with Dave.

"See Alvin there's your dad next to me when you were born 5 minutes before your brother Simon. See how he puts his arms out to hold you in his arms. Then he put you in the crib and held your brother Simon and then little Theodore. He loved you all very much that's why he ran in the path of the boar to protect you 3. I know you saw what the boar did to your father sweetie and I know you hate him for it. But always know he only protected you 3 so you can grow to a young man. Just be glad that when you get married and if you have kids with Brittany you won't have to struggle out here in the forest like we did."

He started to cry and she held him. Then she smiled at him and put the photo album back on the shelf. She also started to cry and he also held her.

"Mom its ok I understand now. I don't hate dad either I just wish he could live to see me get married that's all. Besides I'm also thankful that we found you and don't have to live without our mother's love like Brittany and her sisters. Well anyway I got to go Brittany is blowing up my cell again! I'll call you to let you know what her answer was or maybe we'll come out here not sure yet. Bye mom I love you."

She hugged him and said.

"Love you too Alvin hunny drive safely."

He answered his cell and said.

"I'm coming Brittany sorry I lost track of the time. Give me like 20 minutes and I'll be there. Love you princess."

She sighed and responded.

"Ok Alvin love you too see you in 20 minutes be careful coming home there was an awful accident three blocks from your house. Oh and Simon just got the mail and you have a letter from UCLA The main college you were so eager to apply for."

He smiled and responded.

"Ok thanks for telling me. Just hand it to me when I get there ok Alvin out love you."

He hung up his cell and put it on the car charger. Then he put the radio on and listened to his favorite station. He put his shades on and pulled out carefully heading back to the city. When he approached the intersection he saw the traffic and shook his head.

'Oh no this is not going to go so well. The traffic is backed up and it'll take me 35 minutes to get home. I hate this I swear! Let me text Brittany so she doesn't worry about me.

'Brittany I'll be there in 35 minutes the traffic is backed up and the cops won't let us pass!'

He waited in his car and a cop approached the car.

"Hey Alvin sorry bout the traffic but we just busted a drug ring at a candy store. The one you and your brothers used to go to when you were just kids. R u still interested in the field of Criminal Justice! We'd like a wise guy like you on the team for sure to bust these low lives! If you are then you have my recommendation to UCLA for that field! Here's a brochure to let you know all the branches of the law not necessarily being a cop like me."

He took it and said.

"We both know I'm not the cop material Officer Tangelo. I mean with my singing career and my life in the eyes of the press. Besides school I'm lucky if I'll ever get in the law enforcement division!"

He smiled and said.

"Never say never Alvin. You always wanted to be a cop when you were younger. I think you'd make a hell of an undercover cop for the DEA!!"

He looked and smiled slyly.

"Hmm maybe I will give it some thought thanks Officer Tangelo. We all know I love living dangerously! I'll look into it and let you know thanks again. Whoa you busted 7 guys dealing drugs from a candy store? Talk about low lives."

He smiled and said.

"That's the deal Alvin. Getting these guys off the streets and away from unsuspecting kids. Yea and every one we busted is your age, and go to your High School too."

He looked and said.

"Oh man you're not kidding that's Chad, Todd, Tad, and the other 4 guys that jumped me during the summer and my ex and her stupid friends that jumped Brittany! Ok I've seen it all now!"

Officer Angelo looked and said.

"Ok Alvin see you around you can move now they cleared the area. Think about it and let me know."

He smiled and nodded.

"Ok Officer Angelo thanks I will. Bye now."

He drove toward his house and Brittany sat on the porch waiting for his car to pull up. Then after he parked she ran to him and gave him a hug and greeted him with a kiss. Then she handed him the letter and smiled. She saw the brochure in his hand and looked.

"Oh don't tell me you're going to become a cop? Alvin are you crazy; do you have any idea how dangerous that field of work is? Besides you always get in trouble."

He looked and said.

"Wait a second back up right there. I always wanted to be a cop since I was a little boy. Brittany calm down and just let me look over it. There's more to the Criminal Justice field than being a cop. You worry too much and we're not even engaged yet. Did I say engaged umm I didn't mean it."

She looked and stared at him.

"Yea you did say that. Why are you thinking about engagement already we're only teenagers? Wasn't it you who told me to wait until we're older to think about that? Alvin what are you up to?"

He took a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

"Oh nothing stop thinking I am. It slipped out now you're going to get on my case about it. I said I'm sorry."

She said.

"No I'm not I'm just saying…oh forget it!"

Simon looked and said.

"You two fight like you're married already cool it will you? We have a float to put together or have you two forgotten? Britt go get your sisters while we go get ready to work on our float."

He watched as Brittany walked across the street to the house and looked at Alvin.

"So what did mom say? Did she give you her blessing or no? Alvin come on tell us we're your brothers."

He smiled and said.

"Well at first she thought I got Brittany pregnant and yelled at me. Then I had a conversation with her and she gave me her blessing. Oh and she also told me to give you two this since you never seen it before."

They all sat and he showed them the locket he had since they were younger and gave them theirs. They opened them and started to cry. He held them both and said.

"Yea boys it's a family portrait of all of us when we were just born."

Theodore looked and asked.

"Why didn't we ever get to meet dad and you did? I mean we were all born the same day and you're the only one who knows what he looked like or how he was. It's just not fair!"

Alvin looked and said.

"I always went with him to pick berries while you two stayed inside with mom. Be glad you didn't see our father brutally attacked by that damn boar! I was like 8 months old when I saw him get killed by that boar! Why else you think I ran in the house straight to mom in tears!"

Simon looked and said.

"We never knew Alvin we're sorry."

He looked and said.

"I'm fine now and it's ok. We have to get to our High School to start on our float. Maybe we should sing You're The One That I Want instead of Summer Loving. Here come the girls let's go guys."

Brittany looked and said.

"Oh Alvin aren't you going to read the letter? I mean you told me to give it to you."

He looked and sat at the table and opened the letter. Then he smiled and said.

"Oh man I got accepted into UCLA for the Criminal Justice program on my Basketball Scholarship too."

Brittany smiled and showed him hers.

"So did I but for Fashion Design on my Cheerleading scholarship. You, me, Simon and Jeanette can go to the same college. Isn't that good?"

Eleanor ran in and Theodore right behind her.

"All 6 of us are going to the same college!! Alvin we just got our acceptance letters also."

Alvin looked and said.

"Oh wow talk about good. I guess this summer we'll go tour the campus. I guess we'll all go to UCLA."

Simon sighed with relief and so did the others. Then Alvin looked at Brittany.

"Why don't we sing the 1st song you and I did as a duet? When your cousin introduced us 8 ½ years ago in the ice cream shop."

She looked and crossed her arms.

"Why should we? You sang that with my stupid cousin not me. I rather not it'll remind me of what a jerk you were years ago. The main reason she dumped you too."

He looked and said.

"No that's not the reason. Britt she dumped me because you were in love with me and I was in love with you. The song is the best one for us to do since we both know you're the one that I want. You don't believe me ask her yourself she's right there."

She turned and saw Charlene.

"Oh when did you come in? I thought you left the school because I was with this jerk! Tell him the real reason you dumped him he's telling me I'm wrong."

She smiled and said.

"No this time he is right and unfortunately you're wrong. I dumped him so you and him could get together, and besides he was a jerk and I didn't want to deal with the aggravation anymore! Him and the being conceited and the two timing I had to deal with back then right Alvin?"

He looked and said.

"Excuse me I never two timed on you Charlene so don't even go there. You introduced me to your cousin so it's no one else's fault but your own! Besides you were just a little to wild for me when we went together years ago! Besides that I already gave Brittany a promise ring so there. What are you doing in town anyway?"

She looked and asked.

"What's it to you anyway Mr. Conceited? I'm a senior to you know so don't start that with me again! I am not your girl anymore remember I don't take orders from you!"

Alvin glared.

"Good I'm glad you don't. Whatever turns you on if you're going to help us with the float then get in the car? Not in the passenger seat either. Well what are you waiting for?"

He opened the passenger side for Brittany and she got in. Then he watched as Charlene got in the back and sighed. Brittany rested her head on his shoulder as he drove toward the school and sighed.

"Ok Alvin I'm sorry for calling you a liar, but I forgot about what happened in the ice cream shop. Can you forgive me?"

He smiled and put his arm behind her head.

"Of course I forgive you princess. Will you sing that song with me on the float then? I don't particularly care for Summer Loving to tell you the truth. Britt please it'll make me feel a lot better and we can both wear leather jackets instead of you wearing the pink shirt for the Pink Ladies. It'll probably sound better with you on the track anyway than when I sang it with your cousin back there."

She laughed and said.

"Now that's just mean Alvin. She was the original Chipette not me and you can ask my sisters too. We moved into town a few months after we left New York. Then she ruined her vocal chords and I took over with my sisters and made it big just like my man!"

Charlene got angry.

"Oh aren't you the talented one now? Well excuse me for living Brittany. You know what you two do make a good couple you're both conceited and annoying too!"

She went back at her.

"Well at least I'm not stuck up like you Ms. Think she's hot when she's not! You shouldn't have introduced me to your man back then in the 1st place. Then we wouldn't be fighting like this now. So do me a favor and shut the hell up you're giving me a splitting headache and I am singing you're the One That I Want with my man if you like it or not! Get my drift!"

Everyone laughed and Charlene crossed her arms by her chest.

"Oh I'm glad you're amused!"


	43. Chapter 43

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 43

"All Valley Tournament pt 1"

Charlene helped them with the float and then Alvin saw Chelsea and shook his head.

"Ooh what is she doing here? I'm not involved in this shit anymore keep her away from me I have a lot of stress now. Oh no I forgot my tournament is tonight. I'm dead and buried. I haven't been practicing and I actually qualified this year."

Mike and Jake laughed.

"Yea you are dead and buried cause neither of us are going easy on you bro. Especially Mike he's the defending champion. Actually you have to beat me 1st to even have a chance of facing Mike over there. When was the last time you practiced anyway?"

He looked and sighed.

"A month ago. Alright I'm dropping out there's no way I'll have a chance I haven't practiced."

Mike laughed and said.

"Umm Jake he can beat you with ease! But it's up to him to decide if he wants to work out with us at the dojo. Cause right after we finish the float we're going there to work out. Well what is it Alvin?"

He looked and sighed.

"I'll go work out with you two I guess. Besides Sensei has to give me my black belt so I can compete tonight. We all know the rules."

Brittany also remembered he had a tournament and walked over to them.

"Alvin isn't your tournament tonight? Why haven't you been practicing? Are you trying to get hurt or something?"

Charlene walked over to Alvin and glared.

"You had another girl while you were with me? You two timing conceited jerk I should've known better! You had no idea what trust was in the days we were together. You flirted and everything else!"

He looked and yelled back.

"Whoa you hold up right there. We broke up and then you moved away so don't even go there! I went with Chelsea way after we broke up! Then you came back into town and introduced me to your cousin after we got back together for a bit! Then we decided it wouldn't work out and I got with Brittany! So that little slut is full of it and I'm going to tell her she is! Now I've had it with her and the lies!"

Charlene walked over to where Jeanette and the others were and finished with the float. Then she laughed when Alvin approached Chelsea. She sat and listened to the conversation while Brittany also joined them.

"You told Charlene that I cheated on her with you? Exactly where did you draw that conclusion Ms. Blonde drug addict! Well? Let me narrow it down for you. I went with Charlene way before I got with you and got interested in Brittany. To be exact I got with Charlene when we released that album of movie songs. Who the hell do you think I was with back then? I went with her and then she moved away and I went with you after we broke up. Then we tried to work it out again and it didn't go so well because she introduced me to Brittany which by the way I fell in love with her the 1st day we met! So actually while we were still together I cheated on you with my ex Charlene and you had no idea! Then I dumped your ass after she dumped me and got with Brittany! So go and cry all you want I won't give two damns!"

He watched as Chelsea ran off in tears and Charlene looked at Brittany.

"Whoa your man can be cold sometimes can't he? I guess he had it when they went together and decided to see where him and I were going while he was still with her? It's a shame really! We would've gone pretty far if it wasn't for him and you meeting when I introduced you to him! Oh well that's the past let's look at the present."

Brittany laughed and so did everyone else. Then Alvin came over and spray painted the float with Brittany's help. They sat and talked for a bit after Alvin and his brothers bought subs for everyone to share. Charlene lay on her back and stared at the sky sighing.

"It feels so good being back in good ole Cali. So exactly where do your brothers stand with my other two cousins Alvin?"

He smiled as he stroked Brittany's forehead gently and said.

"Oh basically where Brittany and I stand. See Theodore got with Eleanor and boring old Simon got with Jeanette. So what about you; did you find anyone yet?"

She shook her head and said.

"No not yet. I'm not really looking right now. Basically focusing on school and trying to repair the damage I did to my vocal chords."

Brittany sighed and grabbed his free hand.

"Do you really think I can pull it off on that track? I mean I heard it and you and Charlene sound pretty good together. I know it was a few years before we got together but still I wonder if I'll sound any good on it with you."

Charlene looked at Alvin and asked.

"Do you have the record handy by any chance? One way we'll be able to find out is if you play it and sing it with Brittany?"

He looked and laughed.

"Yea at the house but not on me and besides I don't have a record player if you have it on you."

She laughed and said.

"You silly chipmunk all your records became CDs. I have the CD on me but you still have to practice for tonight don't you? Why not try it sometime this week before the pep rally Friday? I think she'll sound better on it with you then I did back then. She has that voice that matches yours so well! I heard the CD you two sang duets on. I would call you two a power couple because you both sound amazing."

Brittany smiled and sighed.

"You really think so or are you just being nice? I was a nervous wreck in that recording studio when we did that CD. I'm surprised I didn't faint while we sang together. You're forgetting for years he had the hide the fact that I was his girl cause of publicity and junk!"

Charlene's mouth dropped.

"Why that's just mean don't you think? Well actually its not I went through the same thing you did Britt. But I'll admit he's a good boyfriend when he wants to be that is? Lucky for us we didn't go to the same school when we went together though."

Alvin sighed and said.

"Yea true that. Yea but even back then the fans had an idea we were together cause you went everywhere with me. Well almost every where. You really got me angry when you tricked me into taking you to the black and white ball when I was 12. Sorry I embarrassed you in front of that director but you were wrong using me like that."

She laughed.

"Yea but I got you real good didn't I? The photographer printed that picture when I was chasing you after I found out he was doing a remake of Sleeping Beauty. I can't forget your face that night."

He looked and said.

"Ok you made a point Britt can we please forget it. What was my face like? What you thought I was afraid of you oh please you wish! I did it to get you away from the party so we could kiss and not be seen. You don't remember do you?"

She shook her head.

"Umm no not really. I just remember getting angry at you and chasing after you. Could you remind me by any chance hmm Alvin?"

He smiled slyly and leaned down to kiss her. She embraced him tightly and Charlene just stared and sighed.

"Ok now he never kissed me like that when we went together. Ok can you two breathe now? Hello! Alright that's it Simon give me your water."

Simon looked and shook his head.

"Oh no way he'll attack me you do it then if you're so brave and don't think your cousin will knock you out for disturbing them. Not me I like my face where it is right now!"

Theodore laughed and so did Eleanor. Mike picked up his water and squirted them with it. Then he ran when Alvin jumped up and went after him. He gulped.

"Umm can you save your strength for the tournament please? I like my face where it is thank you!"

Brittany grabbed him.

"Alvin cool it now! Let him go now ALVIN!!"

He let him go and Jake laughed.

"Still sure you'll have your title after tonight? Oh come on Sensei wants us there before the tournament so Alvin here can get his black belt."

Charlene's eyes went up.

"Alvin's what? Did I hear him say black belt?"

Brittany smiled and responded.

"Yes he did say black belt? Boy for someone who dated Alvin back then you know nothing about him do we? I know more than you that's sad!"

Charlene looked and said.

"Wait a minute he never took Karate when we went together."

Simon laughed and said.

"Yea he did how else you think he got all the way to black belt. Have you forgotten how tough he is? Whoa Brittany is right you know nothing. Jean sweetie we need to wrap it up. We need to get to the arena or my brother will be late and there goes his chances of earning his black belt."

Alvin looked and said.

"What are you talking about? I already earned my black belt Simon. I have to go and pick it up so I can wear it tonight. You don't know anything either and you live with me."

Jeanette and Charlene covered the float and then they put it in the garage. Jeanette took the key and stuck it in her jean pocket and then Alvin and the others picked up the garbage and threw it out. Then they all got in Alvin's car and he dropped them all off at home. Charlene decided to go by the girls' house and hang with them for a bit. Brittany looked and asked.

"What time is your tournament again?"

He looked and responded.

"At 7pm I have to be there by 6 to sign in. Would you like to come with me to get my belt by any chance? Well let me know I have to go over there now I have to practice or I won't make it through the 1st round."

She looked and asked.

"Are you serious? Of course I want to go with you?"

Alvin sighed and looked at his brothers.

"I'll see you all when I get back to the house. I need to practice or I won't make it past the 1st round."

They all nodded and watched as he drove away toward the dojo. They all got out and Brittany sighed as she sat and watched him practice against Jake. Mike laughed as Alvin defeated him and clapped.

"Whoa Alvin you're definitely ready, but can you take me on?"

He looked and said.

"You'll find out tonight won't we? I need to take a break and catch my breath."

Brittany smiled as he sat down next to her and asked.

"You're taking off your cap right? You know you can't wear anything around your head but the head band."

He nodded and said.

"Of course I am. I know the rules Britt I've been in Karate for ever and saw Mike and Jake compete. The round that scares me is the Sudden death round anything goes. Oh well I love Karate so we'll see how I do tonight."

She smiled and said.

"You'll do just fine. Stop being nervous and be glad you qualified this year."

He looked and she smiled. Then he sighed and went back to practicing against Jake. Brittany just sat and watched in silence still staring at her promise ring. While they practiced Jake looked and asked.

"So did you get the ring yet? Alvin I can't believe it you're not even 18 yet and are proposing to Brittany. Are you sure you know what you're doing I mean you're still a teen."

Alvin sighed and said.

"No not yet Jake. I just got my mother's blessing. I'll get it this week chill will you? Lower your voice before she starts asking questions again. I would've gotten it today but she wanted to come with us here. So I really can't get it until she's not with me which will be Wednesday afternoon she has cheerleading practice remember?"

He looked and asked.

"Yo where's Sensei with your black belt? You can't compete unless you have a black belt. Another thing exactly how are you going to take on Mike he's a 3rd degree black belt Alvin. You just made it to black cause you have the whole singing career and basketball."

Alvin looked and said.

"Who told you that? Jake I'm the same degree as Mike. Why else you think it'll be between me and him? I have it calm down already. I'm not putting it on till I'm done practicing just relax will you? Yea I know that if I was able I would've gotten higher but my career gets in the way. I mean I'm 17 ½ now and I started at 8 and it took me 9 years to get it. I would've competed last year but I came down with the flu and couldn't so this year I'm lucky enough not to get sick."

Jake's mouth dropped.

"You are a 3rd degree I'm 18 and only a 2nd degree I hate you right now you know that. You're 6 months younger than me and higher than me that's not right."

Alvin laughed.

"What do you want from me? I'm a fast learner and caught on pretty quickly."

Sensei came out and said.

"Seville, here's your belt. Congratulations and remember focus without being angry. One thing you must learn is anger is your weakness. That's why it took me a while to give you the 3rd stripe. Another thing concentrate on your enemy not your girl."

He kneeled.

"Yes Sensei I understand. Thank you for giving me a chance to get high in my martial arts? I will also work on my anger and will not lose focus."

Mike looked and stared.

"Alvin why won't you let me see your belt? Are you worried that I'll beat you?"

He smiled slyly and said.

"You'll see it on the ring. I got to get home and take a nap I'm tired. See you 2 at the tournament. Come on Brittany."

He smiled at the Sensei and heard him yell at Mike and Jake. Then he took her waist and exited the dojo. She looked and said.

"What did he mean by that? You will focus on the enemy not me."

He laughed.

"Oh Britt you take everything to heart calm down."

She looked and said.

"I'm not kidding that was just wrong. How are you going to focus on me when I'll be in the stand with your family and my sisters. I'm not like LaRusso's girl in Karate Kid you know?"

Alvin looked and laughed.

"What does the movie have to do with the tournament? You're acting ridiculous. #1 she was there with him for support. #2 that has nothing to do with reality it's a movie and you worry too much."

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as he pulled out. Then he clicked on his CD player and played the track he sang with Charlene. She looked at him and smiled slyly.

"Why you little liar. You're bad you know that."

He laughed and said.

"I know I am bad. That's the main reason you fell in love with me cause of my attitude right?"

She sighed and nodded.

"Yea and of course your good looks. Besides before we got together we were best friends so we're even. Now as for you why did you fall in love with me?"

He smiled and said.

"Hmm that's a hard one but I'll try. Well let's see the 1st thing that made me fall so hard for you was your positive attitude and of course your eyes. Besides you're also my best friend so we're both even."

They pulled up to his house and entered the house. Everyone looked and asked.

"Ooh can we see it? We never saw a black belt before."

Alvin shook his head.

"Dad can you get me up at 4:30pm I'm going to take a nap I'm so tired. Don't forget I need to be there by 6 so I can sign in and meet up with Sensei."

Brittany looked and asked.

"Can I stay here Dave? I don't really want to stay at my house cause Ms. Miller won't be home till after his tournament. Actually I think Ms. Miller left a message on your cell asking if you'd watch us till she came home tonight. Did you check your cell at all today?"

He looked and said.

"No Ms. Miller left a message on my answering machine at the house. I know I'm watching you 3 I mean 4 until she comes home. If you're going to watch a movie in Alvin's room I want the door open understood. That goes for all 3 of you boys the door is not allowed to be closed with the girls in them kabish!"

Simon and Theodore both nodded.

"Yes dad we understand. Why don't you lay down you're bushed we'll be in our rooms watching a movie."

Alvin looked at them both as all 7 of them headed upstairs. Then he shook his head and lay on his bed. Brittany and Charlene entered his room and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked and said.

"I'll get you up at 4:30pm Alvin. Your father is really tired and probably going to fall asleep on the couch. Besides we both know what those 4 are up to don't we?"

He looked and said.

"Yea we sure do. That's their problem not mine. They get caught this time it's their problem. I got more things to worry about then those two being hooked on your sisters' loving. Like staying alive in the 1st round and facing off against two of my best friends. If you hear anything just close my door and let my father catch them I'm done covering their asses! At least we have sense enough to wait till Homecoming night after the dance to you know?"

Charlene looked at them and asked.

"You 2; are you serious? Wow Alvin you really are wild aren't you?"

He looked and stared.

"No not really. We waited 4 ½ years Charlene to get there so I'm not really wild I can assure you of that. At least I know when I've had enough unlike two 17 ½ year olds that I know. As soon as they find out my father fell a sleep on the couch watch how fast the doors close. Brittany watched as he closed his eyes and turned on his TV and put the DVD in the player. Then Dave came in the room and said.

"Brittany and Charlene I'm going to lie down on the couch and take a nap. Make sure at least one of you get me up at 4:00pm. We're leaving at 5:15pm so we can get there on time. Alvin what time are you getting up again?"

He opened his eyes and said.

"Brittany is waking me up at 4:30pm so I can take a shower and get ready. Unless you rather me stay awake and watch those two even though I'm really tired dad. I know you don't trust either one of them. We all know as soon as they find out you're asleep on the couch they'll be in passion. I swear they're going to get the girls' pregnant before they get out of school!"

Dave looked and said.

"Alvin no you take a nap so you can gather your strength for tonight. I'll deal with your brothers later if they even attempt it! As for you 3 if any of you find out then I expect you to tell me understood! It goes double for you Alvin you're the eldest out of your brothers!"

He sighed and said.

"Yea dad I understand. Ooh I hate being the eldest sometimes I swear. Goodnight dad see you at 4:30pm. Can we please close my door I am not in the mood to hear it if they do while I'm sleeping."

Dave closed his door and then Alvin closed his eyes again and fell asleep. Brittany walked up to his side of the bed and put his blanket over him as he slept. Then she took his cap off his head and kissed him on the forehead. Then she sat next to Charlene on the edge of his bed and hit the play button. While they watched the movie Charlene stared at him as he slept. Then out of the corner of her eye Brittany caught her.

"Charlene are you still in love with him by any chance? It's awfully funny how you've been staring at him since you seen him today. Well I got news for you stop staring he's with me now! I don't care if you're my cousin or not stop looking at my man like that I mean it! He's mine and I am not sharing him now knock it off!"

She looked and yelled.

"If it wasn't for me introducing you two then he wouldn't be so shut up will you! He's trying to sleep and you have a big mouth and will wake him up!"

Alvin looked and threw a pillow at them both.

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep here. The only mouth I hear is yours Charlene now shut it and deal with the fact your cousin is with me! You messed up not me! Cut the jealousy crap I mean it! Brittany just ignore your cousin please and let me sleep I have a tournament tonight and need some sleep or I'll get killed in the 1st round now enough both of you!"

Brittany looked and said.

"I'm sorry Alvin. Go back to sleep we won't wake you up again I promise."

He closed his eyes again and fell back to sleep. Then Brittany and Charlene finally shut their mouths and watched the movie at the end of the bed. Simon entered and asked.

"Hey Britt where's my father?"

She looked and responded.

"In the living room asleep on the couch why? I'm getting him up at 4pm and I'm getting your brother up at 4:30pm! What you gonna do get laid again! Fine then do what the hell you want but don't think I'm not going to tell on you or Theodore! Your father told all 3 of us to tell him if you or Theodore does and that's what we'll do. So if I was you I'd go in my bathroom and soak my head in cold water so I'll cool off! No more saving either of your asses it's getting old now!"

He looked and glared.

"No I'm not we're watching a movie in my room smart ass! Theodore and your sister Eleanor are at it again next door to my room and I'm going to kill him does that answer your question. Can we watch a movie in here with you and Charlene please?"

She looked and said.

"Don't ask me it's your brother's room not mine. Besides we're watching Karate Kid in here."

Simon looked where Alvin was asleep and shook him.

"Alvin are you up?"

He opened his eyes and glared.

"I am now what the hell do you want? You better have a good reason to be waking me up or I swear you'll go flying across the room! What do you want and where is Theo?"

Simon looked and gulped.

"Umm preoccupied with Eleanor at the moment and getting on my nerves. Can I watch a movie in here with Jeanette so we don't have to listen to them! Alvin please I'm serious! I hear them through my wall!"

He shook his head.

"I don't care just be quiet and don't wake me up again or else! I mean it Simon don't make any noises just watch the movie and keep your mouth shut and I'll deal with Theo when I get up! Now leave me alone!"

Simon gulped as Alvin grabbed his shirt collar.

"Ok Alvin let me go I can't breathe! I'll be as quiet as a mouse and so will Jean."

Alvin let his collar go and fell back to sleep. Jeanette entered the room and sat on the chair with Simon resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the movie in silence! Brittany got aggravated and closed Alvin's bedroom door and sat back down next to Charlene and watched the movie.

_Chapter 43 is finished…ch 44 Alvin competes will he get hurt or prevail and take the title from Mike? Read and you'll see!!_


	44. Chapter 44

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 44

"All Valley Tournament pt2"

Around 4pm Brittany headed downstairs and woke Dave up. Dave looked up and smiled.

Thank you Brittany. Did you get Alvin up yet? Where is Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor?"

She looked and responded.

"No not yet I'm getting him up at 4:30pm. Simon and Jeanette are in Alvin's room with Charlene and me watching a movie. As for Theodore and Eleanor they're at it again and that's why Simon came in the room with us. Dave are you ok?"

He shook his head.

"No Brittany I'm not my youngest son is going to be a father by the time he gets out of High School because he just doesn't know when to stop. I had to ground Simon during the summer and didn't want to, but he learned his lesson. Now I have to ground Theodore and make him come straight home after the dance Saturday night. Its 4:30pm go wake Alvin up and tell him to close the door if he doesn't want to hear me yelling at them again!"

She headed upstairs and to Alvin's room and shook him gently. He opened his eyes and smiled up at her. Then he pulled her down to him and gave her a kiss as he gazed up into her ice blue eyes. Charlene glared as they made out and crossed her arms by her chest.

"Do you two mind breathe already! You have people in the room you know."

Alvin looked up and said.

"If you don't like it then go downstairs. Umm Britt can you let me up so I can take my shower please? Brittany I can't get up if you're still on me now can I?"

She smiled and got up. Then she said.

"I'm sorry Alvin, but you started it so its your fault. Do you want me to pause the movie until you get out of your shower? The tournament is coming up your favorite part in the movie."

He nodded and turned to Simon.

"Do me a favor and go deal with our baby brother before I severely injure him. I can hear it through my damn wall, no wonder why you came in here. Sorry I yelled at you but I was really tired and you woke me up."

Simon looked and smiled.

"Sure Alvin I'll go take care of him. You go take your shower and I'll be right back."

Jeanette watched as Simon got up and said to Alvin.

"If they keep this up you'll be an Uncle before you hit 18. Don't they know when they've had enough? I mean Homecoming is Saturday night and we're all getting hotel rooms they can be alone! It just doesn't make sense to me at all. Theodore used to be the good one and now he's the wild one; and the same goes for our baby sister Elle."

Alvin shrugged.

"Why you asking me I have no idea either. I'll be right out watch that staircase for my father. Let's just hope Simon gets him before our father finds out!"

Brittany looked and said.

"Umm Alvin he already knows. He asked me and I couldn't lie so he's grounded and has to come straight home after the dance Saturday night. You heard what your father said to us before he laid down earlier!"

Alvin sighed.

"Its ok Brittany don't worry about it. Can you do me a favor and get my Gi out of my closet and put it in my duffle bag so I can change when I get there? I'll be right out."

He entered the bathroom and she went in his closet and folded his Gi up and put it in his duffle bag with his belt. Then she zipped it up and set it on the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

In the meantime Simon banged on Theodore's door and Eleanor heard him. She tried to catch her breath and said.

"Theo aagh get the door it's your brother Simon. He really seems angry or is that Alvin?"

Theodore listened and shook his head.

"Its only Simon. Alvin is louder stop worrying he won't do anything to me. Now where were we? Shh and just lay back and enjoy the ride!"

Simon started to yell.

"Theodore open the door now! If you don't open the door I swear I'll get dad. THEODORE!!Open the damn door before I break it down!"

He heard him and yelled back.

"Go away Simon I'm busy!! We're not leaving until 5:15pm now leave us alone! I'm not opening the door!"

He continued to hear the sounds and entered Alvin's room fuming. Brittany looked and asked.

"Simon what's the matter did he open the door?"

He shook his head.

"No Brittany he told me to leave them alone! When Alvin gets out he can take care of that sex crazed chipmunk! I'm done covering his ass just like Alvin! Now I've had it!"

"Besides my father already knows so he's in trouble when we get home tonight from my brother's tournament! I just hope our father doesn't go blaming Alvin like he usually does especially since he was asleep when they started 2 ½ hours ago! As k Jean if you think I'm playing! She's the one who heard it 1st when we were making out on my bed. Oh whatever that's his problem not mine!"

She sighed and said.

"Well you did try so it's his own fault not yours. I heard you trying to make him open that door before your father was coming."

Jeanette looked and said.

"He won't open the door because he isn't afraid of you like he is of Alvin. Just like you and don't deny it either. The same goes for me and Elle we're afraid of Brittany and so is Charlene and she's 6 months older than us too!"

Brittany laughed as Alvin exited the bathroom and said.

"Oh Alvin your baby brother isn't listening to Simon. Why don't you go make him listen we all know how afraid of you he is."

He just shrugged and walked over to his mirror and brushed his hair. Then he banged on Theodore's door and yelled.

"THEODORE open the door now or I swear you'll be a sorry baby brother! I'm not Simon and will pound you clear into the ground! NOW OPEN THE DOOR!! I'll give you till 10 to open this door and you'll be severely injured by me!"

Theodore heard Alvin and jumped up.

"Oh we're in trouble. Elle go in the bathroom now and cool off while I get the door."

He watched as she entered his bathroom and put his boxers on and cleaned the floor off. Then he opened the door.

"Oh hi Alvin sorry I didn't hear you earlier, but we umm took a nap! Is it already time to leave?"

Alvin glared.

"Try again THEO I know you're not trying to fool me! I advise you to cool down before dad comes up here and gives you hell! You were warned about that while we're under this roof and yet you still do it! What are you trying to do; get Eleanor pregnant before you turn 18 and get out of school! Is it that hard to control yourselves when you're in the room alone? Well is it? Answer the question and learn to control yourselves! I mean it now get your ass in my bathroom and take a damn shower so you can cool the hell down! Move it Theo now!!"

He gulped and got his clothes then he ran into Alvin's bathroom and took his cold shower. Alvin shook his head and sat next to Brittany on the edge of his bed and pressed play to start the movie again. Then he put his arms around her and they all watched the movie in silence. The part with the tournament came up and they all watched closely especially Alvin. Eleanor entered and Brittany glared at her and she gulped.

"Thanks Alvin you saved our butts again."

He laughed.

"No I didn't not this time Eleanor. Our father already knows you both are in deep trouble and there is nothing I can do this time for either of you! I was asleep remember, and Simon tried to warn you both! You both screwed up your Homecoming Night! You were warned and didn't listen so you both deal with the consequences! Now if you don't mind be quiet and let me watch my movie. Sit on the bed and wait for Theodore. Right after the movie we're leaving! Shut it Eleanor I mean it!"

She sat on the top of Alvin's bed and buried her head in her hands. Then she shook her head and sighed staring at her promise ring. She looked at Jeanette as Simon held her in his arms. Then she looked and said.

"Sorry Elle I can't cover you this time! None of us can Dave already knows you just got yourselves grounded! Now you'll see how it feels to be forbidden to see one another. Just like Simon and I did this summer and Alvin and Brittany did 3 ½ years ago! You both laughed at us when it happened so now history is going to repeat itself and we're not that immature to laugh at you two! Even though all 4 of us should laugh at you two since you laughed at us when it happened! Now the joke is on you two!"

Theodore exited the bathroom and shook his head. Then he sat in silence and watched the tournament in the movie. He looked at her and said.

"We won't be forbidden to see one another, but we have to come straight home after the dance Saturday night! I told you not to set me off but did you listen. No not you instead of letting me lay down like I wanted to you had to go and turn me on! Now we can't do anything on Homecoming night and its your fault this time not mine! You just couldn't wait till Saturday night you had to while my father and older brother was asleep!"

Alvin started to get angry and yelled.

"Shut the hell up will you!! I'm trying to watch a movie damnit! If you two don't shut up I swear I'll shut you both up personally! NOW ENOUGH!! Theodore don't you dare go blaming Eleanor you're just as much at fault as she is! It takes 2 to tango not 1! Go on and piss me off before I compete tonight and watch how fast you go flying across the room now shut up! Keep it up you think I'm playing now shut up!!"

The movie ended and they exited Alvin's room. He ejected the DVD and put it away. Brittany grabbed his duffel bag from the bed and followed behind them closing Alvin's door. Then they all got into Dave's car and he drove toward the arena. Alvin spotted his sensei and walked over by him. Dave parked the car and they all filed out of his car. Brittany saw the nervousness in his eyes and started to worry. Then she shook her head as they took their seats. She sat down and watched some of the matches in session and looked at her watch.

She nudged Dave.

"I'm going to see how he is. He seems nervous and needs a boost of confidence. He's up in 10 minutes and nowhere to be found. Now I'm really worried."

Dave also looked at his watch and shook his head.

"I know that Brittany, but they won't let you back there. I'm his father and can't get back there. Brittany; oh no wonder why they make such a good couple. She's a female version of Alvin."

Simon looked.

"Yea but she's the only one he'll listen to. She knows what she has to do trust her. I mean she'll be his wife."

Charlene spit out her soda and asked.

"Did you say wife Simon? They're not even engaged yet. Please don't make me laugh. He knows nothing about commitment he's a flirt and could never remain true to one woman even if he is married! That's just Alvin he can't stay with one girl."

Theodore looked and laughed.

"Actually since he got with Brittany he hasn't flirted with other girls so you're wrong once again. He is in love with Brittany and is proposing to her after the dance. So there you don't have a chance stealing him from your cousin. So I'd advise you to give it up while you're ahead! Get the picture!"

He looked at his watch and turned to Dave.

"Dad where's Alvin he's up in 7 minutes. Could he be that nervous that he's hiding? What's taking Brittany?"

In the meantime Brittany hid from security and looked at her watch. She took her chance and made her way to where Alvin sat and buried his head in his hands. She snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

He smiled and asked.

"You snuck back here didn't you? What are you doing back here? Only competitors and their Sensei are allowed? Mine is to busy praising Jake and Mike. I can't go out there they'll make mince meat out of me I'm too young and good looking to die! Stop looking at me like that this is a serious situation I'm in."

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Alvin look at me and listen. You're a 17 ½ year old 3rd degree black belt and a black belt in Judo. Jake is 18 and only a 2nd degree black belt. That alone should make you have more faith in yourself. You qualified for the biggest martial arts competition in the state of California; don't hide in here. Go out there and show them what my man is made of? Who knows you might be the new All Valley champion; but you have to go out there and show them what you can do to have a chance. If not for me, your Sensei, family, and friends do it for yourself! You have less than 5 minutes or you'll be out! What will it be?"

He got up and tied his head band around his brow and handed Brittany his cap. The he attempted to tie his belt without succeeding. She laughed and wrapped it around his waist and then she tightened it saying.

"It's just like your Judo belt Alvin except it's just a little thicker. Does that mean you're competing?"

He smiled slyly and said as he took her waist.

"Not without a good luck kiss from my self-confidence boost! So now you decide. I have 3 minutes now. So what will it be hmm?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met. Then she said.

"I'll be in the stands with your family and mine good luck Alvin. Let me sneak back before I get caught. I'll be cheering you onto victory and so will everybody else including your fans!"

He watched as she snuck back to her seat and then he entered the ring and watched as Jake competed. He watched attentively as Jake placed 5th 4 behind Mike. When he finished his round he looked at Alvin.

"You sure you can take this on shorty? Oh and nice shade of pink too!"

Alvin glared and laughed as he wiped off Brittany's lip gloss.

"Yea I am. What are you scared now? Well I got news for you sit down and watch this! Like you both said earlier just because we're best friends doesn't mean we'll go easy on you! Now you'll see exactly what I'm capable of bro!"

Announcer.

"Entering the ring for the 1st time Alvin Seville of the Twin Dragon Kai."

He bowed to the referee, and then his Sensei. Then he turned toward his 1st opponent and bowed taking his stance. James lunged for him and he moved causing him to fall. Then he watched as he got up and blocked his punch. He grabbed his hand and flipped him on his back gaining 10 points placing him in 7th. Then round 3 James ran at him. Alvin ducked as he tried to to punch him. Then he kneed him in the stomach and made him fall. He gained another 10 points and moved up to 6th place. He sat and took a breather as Jake entered the ring again.

_That's the end of round 1 for Alvin…_

Nathan tapped him and said.

"Wow Seville I'm impressed you placed 6th. You're still trailing but you're doing well for your first tournament. I'm in 3rd as we speak and Mike over there is so full of himself cause he's the defending champion and doesn't compete till the final round AKA Sudden Death. Anything goes and he always aims for the knees, stomach, and of course the face. The 3 most critical spots to disable your opponent from getting back up. "

Alvin sighed and said.

"I know Nathan I take Judo also and competed in tournaments before. To be exact I'm a black belt in Judo."

Then he watched as Jake competed and saw his opponent sweep his leg causing Jake to fall. Alvin shook his head as he watched them take Jake to the back. James was disqualified and Alvin took 4th right behind Nathan. Mike and Bobby watched the board as the results changed. Nathan looked and said.

"Looks like it's you vs. me. Jake is definitely out. Good luck you'll need it to beat me."

Alvin sighed and watched the board read Seville vs. Morris. Both went to the mat and bowed to one another. Nathan lunged for Alvin and he blocked his fist. Then he grabbed it and used his free hand to punch him in the chest. Alvin gained 5 points in round 1. Round 2 started and Alvin aimed for his chest again and Nathan grabbed it and knocked Alvin to the ground. Brittany jumped up and shook her head.

"Alvin get up. Don't give up so easily. You're in 4th place come on please!"

Alvin got back up and watched the board where Nathan gained 10 points. Brittany sat back down and sighed with relief. Alvin looked and said.

"I'm only trailing you by 5 points. If I gain another 10 points in this round I move up to 3rd and you move down to 4th. I'm done playing now you'll see exactly what I can do."

Nathan froze as the referee signaled round 3 to begin. They bowed to one another and it started with Nathan trying to sweep Alvin's leg. He grabbed his leg and knocked him to the ground gaining 15 points knocking Nathan to 4th place."

Alvin gave him his hand and helped Nathan up. Then they both went and sat down to get a drink. Mark laughed as Alvin's name was moved to 3rd. Alvin glared and asked.

"Exactly what do you think is so funny? Let me guess you're my next opponent?"

He looked with his arms crossed by his chest.

"That a shorty like you thinks he can beat a football player like me. We'll just see how way out of your league you're at this tournament! Get the picture!"

Mike looked at Alvin as he gave him a hi 5and said.

"Are you going to let him talk like that? Come on Alvin say something don't just stand there. Put him away so he'll shut up. I'll be warming up to get ready for the final round. See you bro."

Mark walked and asked.

"That wouldn't be my ex- girlfriend's new man would it? Mike answer me now! Hello I'm talking to you."

Mike saw Alvin disappear to the back again and shook his head.

"Mark will you excuse me for a second? What the hell is wrong with him now? I'll be right back!"

He ran to the dressing room and saw Alvin staring into the mirror.

"Yo bro why are you back here? You're in 3rd and 2 away from the title. What's eating you? Talk to me Alvin we're best friends."

He looked and said.

"I'm about to face off against one of my girl's ex boyfriends yet again. Why did you have to do that? Why couldn't you just shut that big mouth of yours. I know who that is Mike and I hope he doesn't go to our high school. Answer me damnit does he go to our high school or not?"

Mike shook his head and said.

"Alvin I don't know. I just know he plays football. Umm actually he's our wide receiver and bugs Brittany when he sees her practicing with her umm squad! Oh no don't look at me like that; Alvin I'm sorry I had no idea! Umm bro you're up please forgive me for saying anything! Uh oh I just caused another fight with Brittany didn't I? Oh boy is there anyway I can take back what I just said! ALVIN!!"

Alvin shook his head.

"No there isn't! Now move out of my way!"

He watched as Alvin stormed back to the mat. Then he walked over to the stands and said.

"Umm Britt I kind of slipped about a certain guy on our team and pissed your man off! So after the tournament he's going to yell at you for not telling him about your ex in our school!"

She glared and grabbed his shirt.

"You told him what? Are you aware that you just caused another fight between us! So many months we haven't fought and you had to go and open your big mouth and tell him! When I told you I had it under control! Mike get away from me before I kill you!"

He froze and ran back to the sidelines. Alvin bowed to Mark and he lunged for him. Alvin ducked and made him miss. Then he grabbed his fist and said.

"You thought it was fun to beat up on a girl! Well now you'll wish I never found out you go to our High School! This match is over! Say Sayonarra Mark! Hiya you're out for the count!"

Alvin used his free fist and punched him in the stomach causing him to fall. Then he was about to use a move that could kill him. Instead he grabbed his nose and broke it giving him 30 points. Placing him in 2nd place behind Mike.

Mike gulped as the score changed and watched them move Alvin's name to 2nd. Alvin sat down and took several deep breaths and took a sip of his Gatorade. Then he entered the ring and tightened his head band. He bowed to the referee, and then finally Mike. He took his stance and the 1st round began. Mike threw several punches and Alvin blocked them all.

Then he went after Mike punching him in the mouth causing it to bleed. He wiped the blood from his mouth and glared at Alvin. Then Alvin glared back and grabbed Mike's foot when he tried to sweep his leg and flipped him on his back giving Alvin 10 points. The referee pointed to Alvin and he kneeled. Then the referee helped up Mike and signaled to Alvin to stand back up. Brittany watched and her heart began to beat rapidly inside her chest as the announcer came on.

"_It's a tough competition new comer Alvin Seville faces off against 8 year defending champion Michael Garcia! Now it begins Sudden Death is a fight till one of the competitors fall."_

Nathan, Jake, and John watched in awe as Alvin faced Mike. Mike ran at Alvin with a driving punch and Alvin blocked it and crushed his knuckles. Mike shook his hand and glared at Alvin.

"Now you're done for bro. Come on then hit me with your best shot! There's no way you're taking my title best friend or not now it ends here! You're going down Alvin now you pissed me off!"

Alvin laughed.

"Whatever Mike did I forget to mention I also studied Judo! If I did now you know! So we'll see who comes out on top. Well let's go then!"

Mike aimed for Alvin's stomach and knocked the wind out of him. Brittany screamed as Alvin fell.

"Oh no Alvin! I can't watch anymore! Tell me when it's over."

Simon yelled.

"Alvin get up! You're almost there don't give up just yet! Alvin get up and finish what you started. Brittany help me here he's your man! Where the hell is your faith in him! Cheer him on like you're supposed to."

She looked and screamed.

"Alvin come on get back in it! Take him down and make yourself proud! ALVIN get up and take him down!"

Mike laughed and said.

"Told you not to mess with me bro! Now it's over I win again!"

Alvin used his hand and grabbed his leg knocking him down

"Not yet! You got me off guard now you're going down!"

He got back up and took a deep breath. The referee made Mike kneel and had Alvin sit for a bit and take a sip of his Gatorade. Brittany sighed with relief and jumped up and down like a maniac. Her sisters and his brothers looked and said.

"Down girl talk about crazy. Sit down Brittany it's not over yet. They have one more round . Come on Alvin put him away like you did to all your other opponents! Show him what you can do! Come on Alvin!"

Alvin returned to the mat and Mike got in his stance to attack Alvin. Alvin looked and saw him try to kick him in his leg. Then he grabbed his leg.

"Don't try it again! Let's end this here and now! Aim for my knee one more time and watch what I do to you. Do you understand or should I translate it into Spanish for you bro! Come on then take a shot at me! I'm not so easily beaten we're the same degree in black belt. Now it's on you gone and pissed me off!"

Mike tried to cause him to lose his balance by sweeping his left leg. With Alvin's right leg he blocked it and wrapped his legs around Mike's and caused him to fall. Then with his fist he punched him in the jaw and held him down.

"Told you I know Judo you lost Mike!"

The referee grabbed Alvin's arm and lifted it up. The crowd went crazy and Brittany ran toward him and embraced him tightly giving him a kiss.

"I'm so proud of you. You won the All Valley challenge and took Mike's title. I love you so much. Can we not have the fight till later!"

He looked and said.

"We'll talk later! I have to get changed now! Mike come on sorry I used my Judo move but you tried to break my knee cap! Let's go get changed. We have to go see how Jake is doing too."

Mike looked and said.

"You did what you had to and won Alvin. It's ok I'm glad you won I won 8 years and am a little tired of winning you know. You deserved the title and you got it and Jake is fine why that! Yo Alvin let's get him!"

Alvin saw Jake standing and glared.

"Oh no you didn't do that on purpose so you didn't have to face me! What the hell is your problem anyway? Are you ashamed because I'm 6 months younger than you and a higher degree in Black belt than you? Jake I got the 3rd degree cause in Judo I'm a black belt! I never told you that did I?"

He shook his head.

"No you forgot to mention that small detail bro! So who won you or Mike?"

Mike looked and said.

"Alvin won tonight and nearly killed me too!"

Alvin looked.

"I did not now you're over exaggerating bro. I'm going in the shower I'm all sweaty and smell to!"

He took a towel and the shampoo from his duffel bag and entered the shower area. Then after he went in the other 2 took separate stalls and also took showers. Brittany waited outside of the dressing room and sighed. Then Charlene walked over and asked.

"Oh we have boyfriend trouble again? I told you he's not worth it, but do you listen of course not!"

Brittany glared.

"No I don't smart one. I just hid something from him and he's mad at me! That's why I'm waiting for him do you mind waiting outside by the others? I don't need my stupid jealous cousin to talk to my man for me I'm capable of talking to him my damn self! Now go!"

Jake exited the shower and saw Brittany.

"Hey Britt what's up? What's her problem anyway? Now what did you do to get Alvin mad?"

She sighed and said.

"Just hid the fact that my abusive ex boyfriend Mark has been bugging me during practice and hit me a few times too! Well Mike told Alvin now I'm in trouble cause I kept it from him!"

Jake looked and said.

"You don't mean Mark our wide receiver do you? Brittany why didn't you tell him he's your man you know. Of course Mike told him they're best friends; you shouldn't be mad at him. Besides Alvin probably isn't angry. Maybe he's worried. I mean if he was mad at you then he wouldn't have your pink lip gloss on his mouth. Calm down and wait for him he'll be right out. He took a shower. I'll get dressed and leave you two alone to talk. Mike let's go. Britt tell Alvin we'll see him in school! Bye now! Don't worry he's not mad trust me! Oh and give Alvin and my girl the new cell # I text you with this morning. Bye see you guys in school Monday! Mike let's go now before I knock you out!"

Mike and Jake exited the dressing room and Brittany sighed while she looked at her promise ring. Then she sat down on the bench and waited for Alvin. He exited his shower and buttoned up his shirt. Then he walked over to his duffel bag and took out his jewelry to put it back on. He stood by the mirror and put his chains back on his neck. Then he put his watch and the bracelet Brittany gave him back on his wrist.

"So Mark is on our football team and starting his crap again? Why didn't you tell me that the bruises you had on your arms were caused by him? Why did you have to make up a lie and say that you bumped into your locker in the girls locker room? Especially when I picked you up from Cheerleading practice and saw them? Brittany look at me and listen. If he ever touches you again let me know and I'll hurt him. Don't worry about me getting suspended either I'll beat his ass off school property! I'm not one to fight on school premises!"

She looked and smiled as she grabbed his waist.

"Oh Alvin I'm sorry. I thought I had it under control but I was wrong. I promise if he hits me again I'll tell you. Exactly what did you do to him in that match? I haven't seen him since the match ended."

He laughed as he grabbed her hands by his waist.

"I broke his nose and he got rushed down to the hospital. So you won't have to worry about him until after football season. Which we both know ends in December and then Basketball season begins. My season. Are you ok now? Come on Britt my father is texting me!"

She smiled and handed him his cap. Then he placed it on his head and grabbed his duffel bag. He put his arm behind her as they exit the arena and walked toward Dave's car.

"Gee Alvin talk about a long time to change and Brittany what were you doing back there?"

Alvin looked.

"Dad we just talked nothing else I swear! Can you pop the trunk please so I can put my duffel bag in it?"


	45. Chapter 45

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 45

"Homecoming Events pt 1"

During morning announcements Brittany sat in her homeroom and looked at Alvin who was writing the notes on the board. She also was writing the notes from the board and waited to hear the results even though Alvin didn't seem too interested. Jake tapped him.

"Yo bro who do you think made court? Better yet who do you think the final nominees will be for King and Queen? Do you even care?"

He shook his head.

"No I could care less now stop bugging me! Jake I mean it just shut up and listen to the announcements if you're so interested. I got more things to worry about then who gets nominated. I just got over laryngitis and lost two gigs because of it now just drop it!"

The announcer came on.

"Attention student body the Homecoming Court is as follows. Seniors: Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Nathan Morris, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, and Chelsea Montez."

Alvin sighed and went back to his notes. Then the under classmen court was announced. Then the announcement Brittany and Jake were so eager to hear came on. Brittany tapped Alvin and said.

"What is your problem? Our siblings made court aren't you the least bit happy for them? Now they're going to announce the nominees for Homecoming King and Queen."

He put his pencil down and listened.

"Attention the nominees for King and Queen are as follows: Brittany Miller, Alvin Seville, Jake Martines, Jill Matthews, Mike Garcia, and Valerie Montanes. Good luck to you all and the winner will be announced during halftime at tonight's Homecoming game."

The bell rang and Alvin and Brittany walked to their lockers. Simon and the others came smiling down the hall.

"We made court I can't believe it. I'd never imagine it and of course you and Brittany are up for King and Queen once again. You know you'll win Alvin you're the most popular guy in our senior class. Besides Brittany is also the most popular girl in the senior class and the captain of the Varsity squad."

He smiled and said.

"Yea I know but you never know we might not get it. I don't play football Simon we all know the one who wins Homecoming King is usually a football player not a basketball player. We'll find out tonight during half time. They made a mistake Chelsea isn't a senior she's a junior and she's also suspended. Oh well no big deal anyway you guys made court."

Simon looked and said.

"So you're up against Jake and Mike talk about bad luck bro. I still think you'll get king and Brittany will get queen you always do and 9th and 10th you both made court so most likely you'll win. Any news on the gig this Sunday night? Especially after we had to miss those recording sessions. I'll tell ya life as a rock star isn't easy at all! If our baby brother didn't go and make you yell Saturday night then we wouldn't be in this mess! Right Theodore!"

Brittany looked and asked.

"Alvin what got into you this week? All week you haven't said a word or kissed me. Are you angry at me or something?"

He sighed as he grabbed her waist.

"I had laryngitis and couldn't talk sweetie. Besides I didn't want to get you sick. I just got my voice back this morning. I'm sorry about being like that; of course I'm not mad at you! Are you ready for the pep rally this afternoon?"

She smiled and said.

"Of yes I definitely am ready. I'm the varsity captain aren't I?"

He laughed and said.

"Oh yes you are and a damn good one at that. Let's get to 2nd hour before we're late."

After lunch Alvin and the others headed to the football field and put the finishing touches on the float. Jake handed the guys their jackets and Jill gave the girls their pink jackets. Charlene handed Brittany the leather jacket she wore the day that she sang the duet with Alvin and smiled.

"How are you going to pull this one off Britt? I mean aren't you on the field cheering while the floats go down the field?"

She smiled slyly.

"No I'm not…we're doing our float like the part in the movie where Danny and Sandy sing the song. After I cheer with my squad I approach the float like Sandy approached Danny. Then I get on the float and go through the Shake shack like they did and we sing the song! Alvin designed it not me it was his idea."

Alvin looked and smiled.

"Yes I did think of that idea. It'll make it more interesting and the seniors will go out with a bang; like we're supposed to!"

Simon started to laugh as Charlene tripped over her own feet. Then Valerie looked at Alvin and said.

"Let Charlene over there be Rizzo since she is so jealous of Brittany like Rizzo was of Sandy in the movie. What do you think about that? I wouldn't make a good Rizzo; and if Charlene touches Jake I'll personally slam her."

Alvin burst out in laughter.

"Yea tell me about it. Anyway you're right you wouldn't make a good Rizzo. You're too close to Brittany. So here we go guys let's get ourselves ready. Theo, Simon, Jake, and Nathan come over here."

They all surrounded him and Mike got in the front to drive the float. Then Valerie stood next to Jeanette, Eleanor, Jill, and Charlene. Shana sat up front with Mike and sighed as she fixed her pink ladies jacket. Mike looked and said.

"Here we go seniors time to shine."

As the float approached the field Simon played Greased lightning and the boys sang it. Then Simon signaled Alvin. He put down his shades and stood next to the boys and then Simon who portrayed Doody tapped Alvin and his eye brows rose. Brittany put on the leather jacket stared at him as he stood speechless. Charlene crossed her arms by her chest and shook her head. Alvin started off the song.

"I got chills that are multiplying and I'm losing control cause the power you're supplying its electrifying."

She walked toward him and sang.

"You better shape up cause I need a man. And my heart is set on you. You better shape up. You better understand to my heart I must be true."

He ran after her as she got on the platform leading to the shake shack on the other side of the float. Then he sang his part.

"Nothing left. Nothing left for me to do."

As they danced the others sang up back up all except Charlene. They sang together.

" You're the one that I want. The one that I want. Ooh ooh hunny the one that I want. You're what I need oh yes indeed."

She leaned against the wall and put her arm up teasing him.

"If you're filled with affection. You're too shy to convey. Meditate in my direction. Feel your way."

He grabbed her waist and she pushed him like Sandy did in the movie.

"I better shape up cause you need a man."

Brittany sang her part.

"I need a man that can keep me satisfied!"

She signaled him to take her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I better shape up if I'm gonna prove!"

She teased him some more.

"You better prove that my baby is justified!"

Alvin smiled and embraced her tightly.

"Are you sure?"

Together they sang.

"Yes I'm sure deep down inside!"

The song ended and their lips met and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to make out. Charlene got angry and flicked Alvin upside his head.

"Breathe already she has to get back to the pep rally! ALVIN!!"

He let her go and glared at Charlene as he followed his brothers, her sisters, and their friends to the bleachers by the seniors. Jill and Brittany returned to the field and ended the pep rally. When the pep rally ended Jill turned to Brittany.

"Whoa talk about a green monster. Look at the way she is glaring at you and Alvin. You sure you two are related? Man I've never seen a girl in a jealous rage like that except Chelsea anyway!"

Chelsea looked and said.

"You thought I was bad damn she's literally tearing things apart after she saw you and Alvin in that make out session! Brittany can we please be friends I'm really sorry about everything. You two are definitely meant for one another and I should've just left it alone instead of carrying on like that."

Brittany looked and sighed.

"Should I trust you or you gonna pull the same crap again. If we become friends again then you best back the hell off Alvin kabish! I mean it Chelsea don't play around like you've been doing this summer and during the school year! I'm with him so just deal with it and stop being jealous and trying to break us apart cause it won't work our love is too strong to play petty games. What grade are you in and I thought you were suspended?"

Chelsea looked and said.

"I'm a senior like you guys. The principal gave me a month of Saturday detentions and they really suck. I'd say that's worse than suspension any day."

Brittany laughed.

"Yea who would like to spend their Saturday at school any way? I know I sure wouldn't enjoy it and it would mess up my free time with Alvin. So what was that drug bust all about at the candy store? I heard Alvin talking about it and he said you were arrested."

Chelsea looked and sighed.

"No I was taken to the police station to take a drug test cause Chad and his stupid friends were dealing and I was with them at the time. Too stupid to know what the hell was going on. My sister and our friends all tested positive for marijuana all except me I hate that stuff. If I would've tested positive then my cheerleading career would be ova and I'll never get in college on my scholarship I worked so hard for! What about you any acceptance letters yet?"

She smiled and said.

"Yea I got 2 one from Los Angeles School of Fashion Design and the other one UCLA on my cheerleading scholarship also for Fashion design. I think I'm going to UCLA since I'm a cheerleader and my man is a basketball player and also got an acceptance letter for Criminal Justice on his basket ball scholarship. Oh no Chelsea hide me from Mark my abusive ex!"

Chelsea looked and saw him approaching and stood in front of him.

"Can I help you Mark? Leave Brittany alone before I go get Alvin and he'll make you leave her alone! You think I'm playing try and hit her one more time and watch how fast this cheerleader goes to get her man! Go on try it and watch what I do!"

He lunged for Brittany and knocked her to the ground after his hand went across her mouth causing it to bleed. Chelsea tried to hold him off and got knocked to the ground also! She helped Brittany up and ran toward where Alvin sat with his brothers and her sisters. Brittany ran toward Alvin and Chelsea was right behind her too. Mark toward the bleachers and Brittany ran into Alvin's arms. He looked and saw her mouth bleeding. Then he looked at Chelsea and started to get angry.

"You went after her again didn't you? Does it ever end with you? Can you just get over me already!"

Chelsea shook her head and said.

"No I didn't. I'm with someone else and over you. Alvin I swear it was Mark he cracked her in the mouth when we were talking! We're friends again."

He looked at Brittany and asked.

"Who caused your mouth to bleed? Is it also true that you and Chelsea made up and are friends again? Brittany just nod or shake your head without talking."

She nodded and pointed to where Mark was glaring at her. Chelsea froze in place as Mark approached Alvin and yelled.

"Move out of the way and let me talk to her now Alvin! This doesn't concern you short stuff!"

Alvin stood up and glared.

"Oh it sure does concern me ass hole. Brittany is my woman and I will not allow you to beat on her you understand me! I'll give you short Mark how bout my fist in your damn mouth! What a broken nose isn't enough what you want more!"

Simon and Theodore grabbed Alvin and pulled him away from Mark as Alvin's eyes slanted in anger! Then he stared and said.

"You better hope I don't catch your ass off school grounds! Cause if I do I swear you'll be an injured football player! Now you are really starting to tick me off and I'll beat your ass so hard into the ground you'll be buried! Stay out of my path Kabish and keep your hands off BRITTANY!! You're playing with fire and you will get burned keep it up and watch how fast you get your ass hospitalized!"

They grabbed him and dragged him out of the school grounds. Chelsea stared and shook her head. Then her and Jill took Brittany to the nurse's office and Alvin leaned against his car to cool down. Theodore handed him a bottle of water.

"Alvin are you cooled off now? You can't get yourself in trouble for fighting. You were warned too many times one more fight and they'll suspend you and you'll get left back!"

He took a sip and responded.

"Yea I know that Theo. I'm not going to get in a fight it'll ruin everything. Stop worrying ok buddy. He just best keep his hands off Brittany before he gets hurt off school grounds. Let him try it off school grounds and watch what I do to him."

Simon laughed and said.

"Yea I'm waiting for him to challenge you to a fight off school grounds then he'll see how tough you really are. Enough bout that sorry loser. What do we have to wear tonight while we walk across the field during the game? I mean what does the court have to wear?"

Alvin smiled and responded.

"Dress pants, dress shirt, and a tie. Besides you wear the sash that says Homecoming Court '08. The girls have to wear a dress and also the sash. Then during half time they announce King and Queen and the winners ride in a special area."

Simon sighed.

"Oh ok I get to suffocate while I watch the game just great."

Alvin laughed.

"No you won't Simon it's still fall. Stop being nervous."

Brittany, Jill, and Chelsea met the boys by the cars and she ran to Alvin. He held her in a tight embrace and rubbed her shoulders. Then she looked up and smiled at him.

"He didn't do much damage but the nurse made me rinse my mouth with water until the blood stopped flowing. I'm fine now but my cheerleading uniform is stained with blood and I have to cheer tonight. Today is not my day. Then I'm going to lie down in my bed for awhile."

He looked and said.

"I'll take it to the cleaners for you. I have a few errands to run any way. Then I'll pick it up and drop it off before the game tonight. How about that?"

She smiled and nodded.

"OK but they'll look at you like you're weird. Are you sure about it Alvin? Oh remind me to bring a dress just in case I get Homecoming queen."

He nodded and smiled.

"Ok I'll remind you. Come on then let's get you home so you can change. Chelsea and Charlene I'll drop you two off first in the back seat both of you. I'm warning you Chelsea this better not be another one of your tricks. You better not be playing games by pretending you're friends with Brittany again."

She looked and nodded.

"It's not a game I swear. I'm really friends with her again."

He stared and said.

"That better be the case Chelsea. I mean it."

She got in the back seat and sighed. Then she checked her cell for messages and answered when Teri called.

"Hey Teri wuz how is everything with the decorating for the dance tomorrow night. This is the last time I'm telling you no more trying to split them up. Alvin is with Brittany, Jeanette is with Simon, and Eleanor is with Theodore let's leave it at that and you need to stay away from Chad and his stupid friends. You're lucky they made you take another drug test and you passed or you'd still be in jail."

Alvin dropped off Chelsea and then he dropped off Charlene. When they pulled up to Brittany's house she grabbed his hand and unlocked the front door listening to Eleanor pleading for Ms. Miller to let her off groundation. Alvin laughed as they both entered. Then they both heard Ms. Miller yelling at Eleanor.

"I told you after the dance you come straight home after the dance young lady. One more word and you won't go to the dance at all. Now go to your room and do your home work."

Eleanor got angry and slammed her bedroom door. Simon looked up from his Science book and said.

"Jean sweetie open your door before you get grounded too. We've been listening to her pleading with your step mother for half an hour now."

Jeanette got off her bed and opened her door then they went back to their Science homework. Brittany looked in and Simon looked and asked.

"Where's Alvin I smell his cologne from in here?"

She looked and said.

"On the couch putting his head back. He seems like he had a rough day today. Is Eleanor done having her temper tantrum yet?"

Jeanette looked and shrugged.

"Don't ask me I have no idea. We were doing our homework and heard her arguing with Ms. Miller so I got angry and closed my door. Then after Ms. Miller was done yelling at Elle; Simon told me to open the door before I end up grounded again."

Simon looked and asked.

"Jean sweetie are you thirsty? I'm going down stairs to get a drink and see why Alvin is staying in the living room by himself?"

She nodded and thanksed him.

"Yes Simon thank you. Can you get me some ice water please?"

He headed downstairs and Brittany looked at her sister.

"Did you take the pregnancy test yet? Jean it's been 20 minutes go check and see."

She ran into her bathroom and checked the stick. Then she sighed and wrapped it up in a napkin to throw it away. She looked at Brittany.

"Whew it's negative. I was scared for a minute there. What about you? Did you take one yet?"

Brittany shook her head.

"No of course not I haven't done anything with him for like 7 months. Thank goodness tomorrow night is homecoming and we're getting a hotel room on the beach. Oh Jean Ms. Miller got our pills she left them on your nightstand by your cell. See the little blue box. Just read the directions and make sure Simon doesn't see that empty box on your dresser."

In the meantime Simon saw Alvin on the couch.

"Yo bro why you down here? I've been in Jean's room doing our science homework. We're allowed in the girls' rooms if they leave their door open. Ms. Miller is done yelling at Eleanor. So why don't you go in Brittany's room? Where you off to anyway?"

He sighed and said.

"Oh to the cleaners so I can drop off Brittany's uniform. Then I'm going to the jewelry store to get the engagement ring for Brittany. Then to the hotel so I can get the key to our room. I thought you and Jean were helping with the decorating for the dance?"

Simon sighed.

"We were but then we were told that Teri and others were doing the decorations. We both know how Jean can't stand her. So I'm not taking any chances. Do you really think Chelsea can be trusted?"

He shrugged and remained silent. Then Simon handed Alvin a Gatorade and both brothers headed up the stairs to the girls' rooms. Eleanor glared at Alvin and said.

"It's not fair that you can be in Brittany's room and Theo isn't allowed over here. Especially since you were a lot younger than we were when you two made love."

He looked at her and said.

"Well you should've had more sense not to while our father was home. So don't even go yelling at me I'm older than you. Now stop blaming me cause you got busted! Next time you'll listen when you're warned now drop it and go do your homework like your step mother told you to."

She slammed her bedroom door and he entered Brittany's room. He heard the shower running and decided to sit on her bed. Then he stared at his ring and sighed. He realized the pink container on her nightstand and scratched his head in confusion. Simon also saw the little blue container on Jeanette's night stand and asked.

"What's that little blue thing? Jean what is that?"

She smiled and said.

"Birth control pills Simon calm down. I don't want to get pregnant at 16 you know then Ms. Miller will kill me. Then your father will kill you. So by any chance is Theodore trying to get off groundation like my sister was earlier?"

He shook his head.

"No he came home from school and went in his room to do his homework and yelled at your sister when he dropped her off. So he's not even trying to convince my father to let him off his punishment. Which is a good thing if you ask me. I mean my father said he could go out with me or my brother but we both have plans with you two tomorrow night after the dance. So most likely he'll just leave the dance and go to bed or watch TV since he'll be home alone. Dave has another date with Claire tomorrow night. I swear she'll be my stepmother soon enough."

Jeanette laughed.

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean you don't expect Dave to be alone for the rest of his life do you?"

He shook his head and took a sip of his Gatorade.

"No of course not I was just making a point Jean. We're finished with our homework why don't we go see how they're doing by the school with the decorations."

At that suggestion she glared.

"Excuse me! Are you telling me you want me to go down there and see that little bitch starting trouble between us? I hate her and yet you want me to go help decorate?"

He looked and yelled.

"Yea hello you're the senior class president Jean and in charge. Besides you have ballots to count for homecoming King and queen. It's your responsibility and you need to be there. Don't make this turn into a fight. I know how much you hate her but you have to be there Jean. If she starts then I'll tell her off but we need to go no matter how much you don't want to."

She looked and said.

"Fine but if she starts I'm kicking her ass. Let me tell Ms. Miller and grab a dress so I can wear it during half time."

She grabbed a dress and they both got in his car. They drove toward the school and in the meantime Alvin waited for Brittany to exit the bathroom. She exited and smiled at him.

"Glad you got the courage to come in here finally. Where'd Simon and Jean go?"

He smiled and said.

"Down to the school to decorate for the dance and to count the ballots for Homecoming king and queen. Can I ask you something? What is that on your night stand?"

She smiled and said.

"Birth control pills that are 99.9 effective to prevent me from getting pregnant too young. Why are you asking?"

He looked and stared.

"No reason just umm curious. I should be going now. You said you wanted to lay down for a while. I have a lot of errands to run…Brittany please I really need to get going or I'll never get done. Don't even think about it I told you tomorrow night after the dance I mean it cool it! Brittany!"

She looked and said.

"I tell you I'm on birth control and you freak out on me. Calm down Alvin please."

He looked and said.

"I'm sorry but you're making me hot. I need to get out of here or we'll both get grounded and our night will also be messed up like Theo and Elle's. I'll pick you up at 5pm so you'll be there on time to practice before the game. See you at 5pm princess. Love you."

She smiled and stared.

"See you at 5pm Alvin love you too and thanks for taking my uniform to the cleaners for me."

He exited her room and closed the door. Then he descended from the stairs and went out the front door. Eleanor locked it as he got in the car and pulled out slowly. Then she entered Brittany's room and asked.

"What time are you getting up? I'll be in my room doing my home work so I'll be able to get you up. Alvin freaked out because you're on birth control? Just like Simon did on Jean. I haven't even told Theo yet no telling how he'll react. Sorry bout Saturday afternoon, but he was so hot I just couldn't hold back. I didn't mean for Alvin to get laryngitis and cause them to lose two gigs. Are you ok Brit?"

She sighed as she stared at the ceiling.

"No I'm not Alvin is hiding something from me and I don't like it at all. He's just not himself today and now I'm wondering if he's over Charlene or not. Oh Elle what am I going to do? I don't think he loves me anymore he became so distant."

Eleanor looked and said.

"Brit don't say that of course he still loves you and he's over Charlene. He's just under a lot of stress and he'll be fine tomorrow and tonight at the game. He'll never stop loving you sis so don't worry too much. Get some rest so your mouth can stop hurting after that jerk smacked you across it. What time you want me to get you up?"

Brittany sighed and said.

"Get me up at 4:30pm and I hope you're right Elle."

Brittany fell asleep and Eleanor covered her with the comforter and closed the door behind her quietly. Then she entered her room and called Theodore. He heard his cell ring and answered.

"Elle what's the matter? Why do you seem so upset? Talk to me please."

She responded into her cell.

"My sister thinks Alvin doesn't love her anymore cause the way he's acting lately. I mean we know why he's acting like that but poor Brittany doesn't. Does he have to be so distant from her because he's proposing? Can't he just look at her or talk to her instead of avoiding her like he is."

Theodore sighed.

"He's not avoiding your sister Elle. She might've set him off and that's why he left so fast. Believe me he's not avoiding your sister after that make out session on the float stop worrying about it. They'll be fine after he cools down a bit. He just has a lot of running around to do before the game tonight. I'll see you at 5:30pm Elle love you."

She smiled and responded.

"See you at 5:30 pm Theo love you too bye."

In the meantime Alvin dropped off Brittany's uniform at the cleaners and headed to the jewelry store. He locked up his car and took out his ticket for the ring and went up to the counter. Then he waited at the counter and the clerk said.

"Hello Mr. Seville the ring is ready. You're just in time we just got done cleaning it."

Alvin smiled and paid for it then he signed the paper and handed it to the clerk.

"Thank you have a nice day. We'll be back for our wedding bands I can assure you of that."

After he had the ring in his hand he was relieved. Then he put it in his pocket and headed to the hotel to get the key to their room. When he got the key to their room he headed back over to the cleaners and picked up Brittany's uniform. He paid for it and then headed back over to Brittany's house. Eleanor answered the door and said.

"Hey Alvin; she's fast asleep in her room. You have to talk to her she thinks you don't love her anymore. I mean the way you left she was really upset about it."

He sighed and said.

"Oh man I didn't mean for her to take my rushing out that way. I had to go pick up the engagement ring and get the key to our room for tomorrow night. I'm sorry Eleanor when she gets up give me a call and I'll straighten up the mess I made I promise. Here's her uniform all cleaned and pressed. I'm going home to do my homework anyway so I'll be up just call me when your sister gets up ok."


	46. Chapter 46

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 46

"Homecoming Events ch 2"

Alvin crossed the street to his house and unlocked the door. He entered his room and put his car keys on the dresser. Then he took off his book bag and put it down on the floor by his desk. He looked at the ring and sighed with relief he finally had the ring for Brittany. He put the ring in his drawer and started his Algebra 2 homework. He heard a knock on the door and Dave entered.

"Alvin can you do me a favor and keep an eye on your baby brother? I don't think he can be trusted in the house by himself tomorrow night. I know you have plans with Brittany after the dance but I need him to stay away from Eleanor tomorrow night so he'll learn his lesson like you and Simon did. Just let him stay in the same hotel that you two are."

He sighed and said.

"Alright Dave I'll get him a room in the hotel, but he better not bother Brittany and I. After the dance he better go straight in his hotel room and let me and Brittany be alone. Make sure he knows I mean it too."

Dave looked and said.

"Thanks Alvin I knew I could count on you to help me out. You're doing homework on a Friday; are you feeling ok?"

He looked up and said.

"Yea I'm feeling fine, but we have an Algebra 2 test on Monday that I need to pass or my grade will drop. I also have an acceptance letter from UCLA for Criminal Justice on my basketball scholarship. I can't let my grades drop now especially since Officer Tangelo will send a letter of recommendation to the college for me. Besides Brittany thinks I don't love her anymore because of the way I rushed out of her house earlier."

Dave looked and said.

"Alvin you're just nervous because you're proposing to her tomorrow night and are afraid she'll say no. I told you to relax and stop acting nervous around her of course she'll think you don't love her anymore. The worse thing you could've done was avoid her when you picked her up on Wednesday night after cheerleading practice. Then again the day you bought the ring you have to calm down and act normal not all nervous like you have been lately you understand me?"

He nodded and hugged his father.

"Thanks Dave I really appreciate the advice. I'm glad you're my father."

He smiled as he exited Alvin's room.

"You're welcome Alvin that's what fathers do for their sons. Why don't you go over your notes tonight and then do your homework this weekend so you'll be able to concentrate?"

Alvin opened his notebook and went over his notes on the chapter he had the test for on Monday and felt better. He felt a little more confident after he had the conversation with his father. Around 4:00pm his cell went off and it was Brittany. He read the caller id and answered.

"Hey sweetie you feel better now that you took a nap? Does your mouth still hurt where he smacked you?"

She sighed and responded.

"No it's fine now. When I woke up it felt a lot better. Alvin we need to talk can I come over please?"

He looked and responded into his cell.

"Sure just come right over I'm in my room studying for our Algebra 2 test on Monday."

She hung up her cell and crossed the street to their house. Theodore answered and let her in. She thanked him and then she climbed the stairs to Alvin's room. He heard the knock and said.

"Come in Britt the door is unlocked. Just make sure the door stays open my dad will kill me especially after he caught Theo and Elle in the act. He doesn't want our doors to be closed when you ladies are over."

She smiled and responded.

"Yea tell me bout it. Ms. Miller told us the same thing when you boys are over. Can you stop studying for a minute and hear me out please? Alvin I'm so confused."

He closed his notebook and looked up.

"Confused about what? Britt what's the matter; talk to me please."

She gazed out of his window and said.

"Something has changed about us and I'm starting to wonder if you still love me Alvin. Ever since my cousin came back into town we've grown distant and I wonder if you're over her. I mean you won't even look me in the eyes when we talk and recently you don't even kiss me! Besides I know you're hiding something from me and I don't like it at all! Do you still love me or not cause I'm tired of guessing! I just can't anymore we're together nearly 9 years and you're starting to have secrets and I'm not enjoying it at all!"

He went up behind her and grabbed her waist. Then he rested his head on her shoulder and said.

"Brittany I'll never stop loving you and I'm over your cousin. Earlier I rushed out because my body heated up and I almost lost control no other reason. Besides I had a lot of errands to run this afternoon. Never think that I'll stop loving you; you're the only girl my heart belongs to and don't ever second guess that. Do you feel better now?"

She smiled and grabbed his hands by her waist and nodded.

"Yes I do feel a lot better; but a kiss will make me feel even better. Now I feel like a fool thinking you stopped loving me. I'm sorry Alvin."

He smiled and said.

"Its ok Brittany. Sorry I've been avoiding you but I just had a lot on my mind lately and then I saw the birth control pills and freaked out on you. That's' a normal reaction cause I'm a teenager and thought you were pregnant. Besides I'd never imagine you having your step mother put you on the pill. You've always been against the girls that are on it at such a young age."

She laughed and responded.

"Yea I used to be cause we never got intimately involved like we are now. Then when I was 13 it happened so fast and so many years went by and you didn't make a move at all. Then this summer we both made the decision to and I had to protect myself from something neither of us are ready for right now even though we can't seem to get enough of each other's loving. But you have to be aware that there is still a chance for me to get pregnant even with being on the pill. I just hope if it does happen you don't run like the other guys would."

He sighed and responded.

"Britt I'm not like the other guys and wouldn't run a way if it does. We just have to be careful now won't we especially after tomorrow night everything might just change."

She paused for a second.

"Change exactly how? Alvin what are you up to after the dance tomorrow night?"

He kissed her on the cheek.

"You'll see tomorrow night after the dance it's nothing bad believe me. I owe you a kiss don't I?"

She turned toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh no Alvin you owe me a few kisses since we haven't really kissed since Saturday evening after you won the All Valley trophy. You had laryngitis remember since Sunday morning according to your brothers anyway."

He smiled slyly and said as he brushed her bangs from her face.

"Oh really what was that on the float this afternoon? Well are you going to answer or not?"

She smiled slyly.

"Yea that was only one kiss. You still have more to make up for chipmunk boy."

He looked and said.

"Oh is that right? You know you're very pushy and I love that about you."

She laughed as he embraced her tightly.

"I have to be having a man like you to love. If I'm not pushy then we wouldn't be so into one another like we are now would we?"

He leaned into kiss her and she accepted without hesitation. He smiled slyly and said.

"No we wouldn't be if you weren't as pushy as you are. Now this is where I shut you up."

He kissed her up against the wall and she moved her hands to his shirt and moved it up. Then she put it back down as she heard Dave's voice in the hall.

"Alvin what time are you kids leaving for the game? ALVIN!!"

She looked and said.

"Alvin stop it's your father we'll be in trouble if you don't cool down! ALVIN hello your father is coming snap out of it!"

He heard Dave and let her go. Then they both sat down by his desk and went over the notes for the test on Monday. She sighed with relief and fixed her blouse and Dave entered.

"Alvin what were you doing? Didn't you hear me calling you young man?"

He swallowed hard.

"No I was studying with Brittany I'm sorry. What did you want me for?"

He looked and said.

"I was asking you what time you're leaving for the game? Theodore asked me to wake him up when you're getting ready to leave."

Alvin looked and responded.

"Oh we're leaving at 5pm Dave. The game starts at 6:30pm and Brittany has to be there early to rehearse before the game. I'll get him up around 4:45pm so he can get ready. Don't you have a dinner date with Claire tonight?"

He shook his head.

"No Alvin not till tomorrow night she's out of town covering a story."

He looked and said.

"Oh yea that's right. I forgot you told me that's why you want Theo to come with us after the dance tomorrow night. I'm sorry I forgot."

Dave exited his room and Brittany looked and asked.

"Theo with us? Alvin why does your baby brother have to tag along; we're supposed to spend the night together after the dance tomorrow night?"

He sighed and said.

"Brittany we'll still spend the night together I promise, but my father doesn't trust him in the house by himself so he'll be getting a room at the same hotel we are. Don't worry right after the dance he's going straight to his hotel room and won't be bothering us I can assure you. Stop worrying about it our plans haven't changed for tomorrow night I made sure my father told Theo and I am telling him again tomorrow when the dance goes over!"

She looked and said.

"You better make sure you do. I haven't had any for 7 months and it's driving me crazy! Isn't it driving you crazy?"

He shook his head.

"No not really. I'm doing fine without any to tell you the truth."

She looked in his eyes and knew he was lying.

"Yea sure Alvin I saw the desire in your eyes earlier so don't even try and fool me. That's why you ran out the way you did so don't even deny it! Also you almost lost it a few seconds ago so stop trying to deny it."

He looked and said.

"I did not so you're turning this into more than it is. We were just kissing nothing else crossed my mind when we were making out. You had your hands in my shirt and mine stayed right by your waist. So again I proved you wrong. Can we drop it please!"

She laughed and said.

"Sure you wish you proved me wrong. That's why you have sweat dripping down and going through your shirt so don't even try to pull one over me. Look I can feel the wet ness through your shirt and don't give me its hot either. You have your fan on and besides your father has the air on I can feel it blowing as we speak."

He smiled and watched as she felt his shirt and showed him. He gulped and swallowed hard.

"Ok I'm caught you win. Maybe that's the case but we can't my father is still home. God help us if we get caught I'll be grounded and our plans will be screwed! Brittany don't you dare look at me with those ice blue eyes. You know how hard it is for me to resist you when I look in those eyes of yours!"

She smiled slyly and said.

"Yea I know that and you're actually admitting it too. Talk about a miracle you never admit it. What's the matter am I getting you in the mood Alvin?"

He shook his head and gulped.

"Umm no you're not. I'm perfectly fine so you can umm give it up already. It's not going to work. I'm not that weak baby girl. Stop doing that you're making me nervous here. Britt back off right this minute! Brittany you back off right now not going to happen so stop trying!"

She moved her hands to his shirt and he got angry.

"I said cool it now! I'm not in the mood now enough! BRITTANY I said no now cut that out I mean it! You're starting to piss me off now get your hands out of my shirt I said no and I mean it! If you don't knock it off I swear I'll walk out of this room and help my father in the garden now enough! That's it I'm going outside till you cool down bye!"

He slammed his bedroom door and made Theodore wake up and fall to the ground. Then Alvin went out to the garden and Dave looked.

"I thought you were studying with Brittany. Alvin what's wrong? Why are you out here and not in your room with Brittany?"

He sighed as he pulled the weeds.

"Cause she's in the mood and I'm not and she won't stop trying to turn me on! Besides I told her not under your roof and she still keeps it up! Dave I don't know what to do so I walked out and slammed my door. Probably woke Theo up too! Ooh she ticks me off sometimes I swear!"

Dave laughed.

"That's part of relationships Alvin. All couples have fights and so do married couples! Its just part of life son. You can't just walk out on them either. Can you imagine your first fight after you marry Brittany?"

He sighed and continued to pull weeds.

" No not really and I honestly don't want to either! Now I understand why you said I'm too young to think about marriage, but Dave I can't help it I'm in love with her and want to spend the rest of my life with her. No matter how annoying she can be sometimes with the nagging and driving me crazy!"

In the meantime Theodore entered Alvin's room and saw Brittany.

"What were you two fighting about now? Where's Alvin anyway? Do you ever get tired of pissing him off? You seen how we got in trouble are you looking to get Alvin in trouble too? Brittany you need to cool off especially when you're in his room when our father is home. Besides you have all night tomorrow to screw him why are you pushing it now? What better an environment than the beach or a hotel room with an ocean view? Damn if I didn't get stupid Saturday night Elle and I would be in a room with an ocean view or maybe on the shore depending on how our self control would hold up! Now I'm stuck spending the night in a hotel room all alone with no one else! Don't go being dumb and doing the same to Alvin. Now please go talk to him he's out in the garden with my father probably. I'm getting ready for the game tonight and the walk across the field cause I made court!"

She sighed and hugged Theodore.

"Thanks Theo I'm going to talk to him now. You're such a good friend and I'd love to have you as a brother in law. No wonder why you're so close to Alvin I see why now. See you in a bit thanks again."

He smiled and responded.

"You're very welcome Brittany that's what friends are for."

She ran out to the garden and saw Alvin sitting at the patio table sipping his water. She sat across from him and said.

"Alvin about a while ago I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you angry please forgive me. I'll wait till tomorrow night after the dance if you promise no excuses when we get in our room. "

He smiled as he looked up.

"It's ok Brittany sorry bout storming out but you really umm turned me on and I was close to pushing you on the bed and would've been caught. Definitely no excuses tomorrow night my self control can't hold up any longer than 24 hours if lucky anyway. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your game babe? Don't forget to bring a dress you never know who'll win tonight. It's a tight race for King and queen. Don't be upset if we don't win Britt. Like the time Missy made you drop out of the race for Carnival queen."

She looked and took a sip of his water. Then she handed it back to him and smiled.

"I won't get upset. I was upset that time because that little tramp picked you as her carnival King and shoved it in my face! Especially when she knew damn well you were my man."

He laughed.

"Oh ok but I turned her down and made her dance with that nerd she avoided all year during the 9th! Besides you should've just let her run her stupid mouth until she was tired of hearing her big mouth! You were the only one lucky to have your lips wrapped in mine and it killed that little snob to see it. You and the jealousy scares me half to death. Brittany but I still love no other girl but you and don't ever think differently. Go on now I also have to get ready. Love you Brit see you in a bit."

She smiled and asked.

"Are you forgetting something Alvie?"

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her and she accepted without hesitation. She smiled back over to him and said.

"See you in a bit Alvie. Thank you again."

Theodore looked and laughed.

"Alvie since when does she call you that? Did I miss something? She never called you that since you two were like 10. So I guess my little talk with her sunk in her brain."

Alvin smiled and said.

"Yea thanks again Theo. I'm going to get ready now. See you when I get out of the shower."

He sighed and nodded. Then he sat on the couch and watched TV. Dave entered and asked.

"Where's Alvin I thought you kids were leaving at 5pm?"

Theodore looked and responded.

"He's in the shower it's only 4:45pm. We're leaving in 15 minutes. Did you tell Alvin about tomorrow night? He hasn't said anything to me yet. I'll be fine at the house by myself Dave. I don't want to interrupt Alvin and Brittany's romantic evening. I can be trusted and know we were wrong please Dave. Don't make him watch me when he's supposed to spend the evening alone with Brittany."

Dave looked and said.

"Fine Theodore, but if I call your cell you better answer. Do not let me catch you with Eleanor in the house alone do I make myself clear? I mean it you'll get the same punishment I gave them and it was a month Theodore. After the dance you get straight to the house and don't let anyone in. I'll have my key so you don't have to open the door for me you understand me young man."

He nodded and said.

"Yes Dave I understand. I fully understand and won't let anyone in tomorrow night. Dave I'm not a child anymore you can let me stay home alone. I know I'm grounded from being with Eleanor and I'll abide by it."

Dave smiled and went back to his garden. Theodore sighed with relief and called Eleanor's cell. She heard it ring and answered.

"Hey Theo are you as excited as I am? Our last year in high school and we made court. I'm sorry for getting you in trouble. I ruined our entire homecoming night cause I can't get enough of your loving. It's all my fault and I apologize."

He responded.

"Don't blame yourself sweetie. Alvin is right it takes two not 1. We're both at fault and need to suffer the consequences. I'll make up for it after the month is over. Meet me by my car at 5pm. Love you Elle see you in a bit."

He hung up his cell and sighed. Then he took his keys from the hook and went out to his car. Alvin fixed his hair and put his cap on. Then he exited his room and headed out front to check his car. Theodore noticed his car wouldn't start up and started to get angry hitting his steering wheel. Alvin walked over to him and said.

"Theo see the light on your dashboard, its flashing put water in your radiator. Then your car will start up. When the radiator is too hot the light comes on to warn you. Watch when I put the water in your radiator."

He opened Theodore's trunk and went under the hood to put water in the radiator. Then he tightened the cap and said.

"Go on buddy start it up now. I'm going to put the water back in your trunk."

Alvin put the bottle back in the trunk and closed it. Then Theodore started the car up and sighed with relief.

"Thanks Alvin."

Alvin went back to his car and felt Brittany's hands around his waist and hit his head on the top of his hood.

"Brittany you scared me half to death. Don't do that again. Be more careful especially when I'm under my hood. Sweetie can you get the water from my trunk so I can put it in my radiator?"

She let go and popped his trunk. Then she took the water from his trunk and undid the cap. She handed it to him and watched as he poured it in the opening. He tightened the cap and she started the car up. Then he closed the hood and wiped his hands with a cloth. She moved over to the passenger side and he got in. Then he pulled out and Theodore and Eleanor followed behind them. When they pulled up to the school Alvin opened the passenger side for Brittany and took her hand. Then he locked his car and all 4 of them headed to the football field. She joined her squad and they watched as the squad practiced. Simon walked over to them with Jeanette and showed Alvin their sashes.

Alvin smiled and said.

"Oh Elle and Theo go get yours. During half time you walk across the field and then behind you all the King and Queen make their entrance. Jeanette smiled at him and said.

"We're still counting the ballots for homecoming king and queen. We should have the results before half time. It took pretty long cause I had to have Chelsea help me count them. Most likely it'll be you and Brittany because you two are the most popular couple in the senior class. Alvin looked and sighed.

"I'm in no rush to find out. I'll wait till they announce it chill will you Jean? Oh no here comes Missy hide me please. I'm in no mood to see her right now. Never mind I'll just ignore her and watch Brittany practice with her squad."

Missy walked over to him with Charlene and he shook his head.

"What do you want Missy? This is nice you're hanging out with Charlene since when?"

Missy just looked and said.

"Waiting to see Brittany cry when you get homecoming king and I get homecoming queen. Oh no one told you Jill dropped out at the last minute and I came in her place. I am waiting to see her flip out like she did in 9th grade when she lost the bet and had to drop out of the Carnival Queen race."

Alvin sighed and said.

"Maybe she had to drop out but you had a nerd for your king. Besides Brittany was my girl back then and still is today so do me a favor and back off! Go play with yourselves in the damn corner and leave me the hell alone! If you do get queen and I get king I'll drop out so get lost!"

Chelsea came and nearly tripped running toward Alvin.

"We're almost done counting. I have to get in position with my squad before I get yelled at. Oh Missy you're losing as we speak so leave Alvin alone and get in position with the squad. Alvin can you hold my sash for me I can't wear it while I cheer. Thanks again. Good luck with getting king. See you in a bit. Come on Missy now?"

He took her sash and looked as Brittany broke it down with the squad and sighed.

"Damn she's a hell of a captain and she's my girl. I am so lucky."

Simon laughed.

"That she is bro. I'm glad you two got over your issues and are inseperateble. Just think after the dance tomorrow you'll be officially engaged to Brittany. I can't wait till tomorrow night. I'm having a hard time containing my self control when Jean is in my arms. Did I tell you we almost made love in my car before we got here. I'll tell you Alvin once you get a taste of a Chipette's loving you can't seem to get enough!"

He looked and said.

"Yea tell me bout it. What do you mean almost in your car? What you mean the back seat? Do you want dad to kill you after he replaced the leather interior for your 17th birthday. What hotel you two staying in tomorrow night?"

Simon looked and said.

"I don't know yet. We haven't decided. I just feel bad for Theo all alone in our house. You sure he can be trusted? I mean Alvin he's just as sneaky as you are and he is definitely up to no good. Look at him whispering in Eleanor's ear. You should convince dad to let him get a room in the hotel you and Brittany are in. Unless he'll get in deeper trouble than he already is."

Alvin sighed and picked up his cell to dial Dave. Dave heard his cell and answered.

"Hey Alvin. I didn't hear you kids leave. Oh I'm going to let Theodore stay home alone tomorrow night so he doesn't disturb you and Brittany. I think he's mature enough to stay home alone instead of being with you and your soon to be fiancée don't you?"

Alvin sighed.

"I hate to tell you this dad but I don't think he can be trusted. Eleanor lives across the street from us and you and Ms. Miller won't be home tomorrow night. So the only way he'll stick to his punishment is by staying in the same hotel as Brittany and I. I'll tell him that you and Claire are going to our house so he has no choice but to stay with us until we go walking on the beach anyway. Bye Dave the game is starting I'll see you when we get home tonight."

Alvin hung up his cell and the band began to play and he watched every move Brittany made as she lead her squad. Theodore sat next to Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor. Alvin looked and said.

"Theo you have to come with us tomorrow night. Dave and Claire are celebrating at our house. He just called me and told me that Claire changed her mind about going out tomorrow night. So they'll be spending a romantic evening in our house without us around. You're not mad are you?"

He sighed.

"No of course not. I just don't want to ruin your romantic evening with Brittany. I mean it's the night you're proposing to her and I don't want to get in the way. Oh well I got to do what I have to do so I'll learn to respect our father's house. Oh well no big deal anyway."

Eleanor wasn't happy but she just remained silent and watched the game as Jake made a touchdown making their school lead in the 1st quarter. The score was 7 to 3 at half time and Jeanette got on the loud speaker and announced.

"Alright everyone the results are in and our homecoming court will make the way for the '08 homecoming king and queen to make their entrance."

Brittany sat on the side and listened attentively as she watched the court walk across the field. Then the announcement came and Alvin also listened attentively.

Jeanette spoke.

"Your '08 homecoming king and queen are Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller. Congragulations to you both. In seconds they will make their entrance until then let our band play our fight song."

Alvin got up and ran out to his car with Brittany behind and handed her the dress. She looked at her watch.

"I can't change they locked the bathroom and I can't where my uniform. What am I going to do?"

He looked and said.

"Change in the back of my car I won't watch. Calm down we have 5 minutes relax will you."

She looked and took her dress. Then he stood at the front of his car and didn't watch as she changed in the back of his car. When she finished he took her hand and said.

"Was that so bad? Come on Brittany we have to hurry the court is processing into the field. We need to move now."

They arrived and got on the coach and they were crowned. The court led the procession into the football field and they both waved. Missy sat in the bleachers and pouted.

"How can I lose to that stuck up little bitch? I'm a lot prettier than she ever will be. Ooh that Alvin why I oughtta!"

Charlene looked and said.

"Don't blame either of them the student body picked them. So shut up and stop pouting you're giving me a head ache."

After the procession exited Brittany ran back out to Alvin's car and changed back into her cheerleading uniform. He waited in the bleachers for her to come back and sighed as he played with his crown. Then he held Brittany's and smiled as she handed him his car keys. The game ended with Edison High School winning 10 to 6.

End of ch 46….A New member of the crew arrives at Edison High in ch 47…then in ch 48 it'll be the even we've all been waiting for will she say yes or will she say no….Read the chapter and you'll see!!


	47. Chapter 47

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 47

"A New Friend Transfers to Edison High"

After the game Alvin watched as Brittany and the other girls walked toward the locker room and sighed. Then Alvin heard Jake and Valerie arguing when he exited the boys' locker room.

"What do you mean you've been cheating on me with James Val? Oh fine if you like him so much then do me a favor and have him take you to the dance tomorrow. We're done do you understand me? Ooh I can't believe you. Just leave me alone and be with your new boyfriend."

Shana looked as Mike held her waist and said.

"Whoa talk about major fight. So what are we doing tonight? I mean it's only 8:30pm. Alvin are you ok? Hello are you feeling ok? ALVIN!"

He looked up and said.

"Oh yea I'm fine sorry bout that. Just thinking that's all. I'm just thinking about tomorrow night when I propose to Brittany that's all. I don't know what we're doing tonight either. All I do know is our curfew is at 11pm and I can't be late or my night will be ruined tomorrow. Hey guys whose that girl sitting on the bleachers all alone?"

Teri looked and said.

"Oh that's Rachel a new girl in our High School and a major Chipmunk/ Chipette fan. I guess she's shy too. I tried to talk to her earlier and she didn't say much. Besides she's also on the squad and doesn't know where the locker room is. I'll be right back. Let me take her there."

Alvin sighed and put his head back. Then he stared at the ring on his finger from Brittany. Teri walked over to Rachel and said.

"Hey aren't you going to change out of your uniform? Here I'll take you to the locker room follow me. My sister Chelsea is the Co- Captain and Brittany is the Captain. So you just transferred to our High School? My name is Teri and you are?"

She smiled and said.

"My name is Rachel. I know where the locker room is, I was just trying to figure out if that guy in the red cap is Alvin Seville from the Chipmunks? He looks just like him, but he'd never risk it to go to a Public High School would he? I guess I'm seeing things oh well."

Teri looked and said.

"Oh why don't you ask the captain who that guy is in the red cap? She'll be more than glad to answer that question for you. I'll be over by my friends when you're done just come and sit by me."

Rachel just shrugged and entered the locker room. She saw the other girls talking amongst themselves and Chelsea looked back.

"Oh Britt there's Rachel I thought she left already. She seems a little confused though. The last thing I remember is when we came here to change she remained on the bleachers and kept on looking over where everyone sat and talked while your man was playing with his crown. What do you think she was trying to figure out?"

Brittany shrugged as she brushed her hair out and put it up. Then she put her pink shirt on and threw Alvin's varsity jacket over her shirt cause he hated the fact of her piercing. Jill looked and asked.

"You're still hiding that from him? He'll have a fit with you if he sees it. Exactly how are you going to hide that tomorrow night hmm? Any ideas?"

Brittany shook her head.

"No I'll figure it out tomorrow night. Until then I'll wear Alvin's jacket over my stomach. Speaking of Alvin we're supposed to meet them to figure out what we're doing tonight. We can't go to any clubs he'll get mobbed and so will his brothers. You better make sure Jake knows too I mean it. After what happened after my party I can't put him in that danger again. Then get blamed again like I did after it happened."

Brittany looked at Rachel and said.

"Hey what's the matter? You look confused. You're wondering if the one in the red cap is Alvin aren't you? Yes it is Alvin and now that we're friends you get to hang with us and the Chipmunks. But please don't pay attention to what the other girls on the squad are saying about him. He's not like that I should know I'm his girl for nearly 9 years."

Rachel smiled and said.

"Oh I never do pay attention to what they say about him. I just wonder how you put up with all the drama. I always thought you two made a good couple and hate when people talk like that about him. He's my favorite out of the Chipmunks and you are also my favorite out of the Chipettes."

She smiled and said.

"Thank you for telling me that. Here comes trouble just let me handle it and call your mom to see if she'll let you chill with us tonight."

Trisha approached Brittany and showed her a tabloid.

"Still think he's worth your time? Well sorry to bust your bubble but he was caught with his ex in the back of his car. Just like all the other jerks in the music business. He has no idea what being true to a girl is and it's time you realize it! Dump him and move on with a better guy. One that will treat you better than he ever will. Brittany will you just listen to reason? I'm not lying he's a two timing jerk just like all the others you dated."

Jill looked and said.

"Britt don't pay attention to what they're saying you know that he's true to you. I mean you're wearing a promise ring from him what more do you want from the guy? Brittany listen to me that is Alvin and you making out at a drive-in movie. Man do the paparazzi ever back off or no?"

Brittany looked at Trisha and took the magazine from her and ripped it up. Then she yelled.

"Your problem is you'll stop at nothing to make us break up and I have a newsflash for you Trisha. You see this ring on my finger it's a promise ring from him and if you haven't noticed that's me in the car with him at a drive-in movie making out you stupid Alvin groupie. Another thing nothing you say or do will make us break up do I make myself clear. Another thing I'm done talking your lights are going out now! Goodnight Trisha!"

The squad watched as Brittany punched her in the mouth and slammed her into the locker! Then they all clapped and laughed as Trisha wiped the blood from her mouth. Then Brittany said.

"Oh for you and the trouble you're off the squad! Bye now! Come on ladies our men are waiting."

They all exit the locker room and Alvin looked.

"Hey ladies. What took you all so long? Brittany are you alright?"

She smiled as she ran into his arms and kissed him.

"Yes now I am. Oh boys I want you all to meet my friend Rachel. She just started at our school. She's also a huge fan of both our groups. So what are we doing tonight? Oh Jake; Jill wants to talk to you now that you both are single. Alright now where did Chelsea and Nathan get to?"

Alvin saw them enter her car and said.

"Oh you really don't want to know princess. Where are we going tonight to chill anyway?"

Mike looked and asked.

"How bout the teen club on the beach?"

Alvin glared and shook his head while he held Brittany's waist.

"No clubs Mike I'm not bout to get mobbed like I did a month ago! Tomorrow is the dance and I'm not getting mobbed and ending up hospitalized again do I make myself clear! Now think of something else! Ok now where did Jean and my brother Simon go? Please don't tell me this oh alright I'm going to be sick! Theodore what are you doing?"

He looked and said.

"Oh nothing just sitting on your car with Eleanor. You're not mad at me are you?"

He shook his head.

"No Theo of course I'm not mad at you. What do you want to do tonight?"

Theo shrugged and asked.

"How about we go to the Gran Prix and have some fun? I mean there are video games, rollercoasters, miniature golf, and go carts. Besides they have a lot of food too."

Alvin smiled and nodded.

"Yea that sounds like a good idea. What do you say Princess?"

She kissed him on the cheek and said.

"Sounds fun to me. As long as we're in at curfew. Whose idea was that anyway?"

Theodore raised his hand.

"It was my idea. The others are going to a club and we're going to chill at the Gran Prix! Now you know none of us can step inside a teen club without getting mobbed. Should we go get Simon and Jeanette or just let them stay here and enjoy themselves!"

In Simon's car Jeanette smiled up at him as they moved to his back seat. He moved his hands to her jeans and unfastened them. Then he felt her move her hands to his jeans and said.

"Are you sure about this? I mean my car is pretty small can't you just wait till tomorrow night? Jean I mean it won't be as satisfying as it would be in a bed."

She pushed his seats down and pulled him down to her and said.

"Anywhere we do it I'll be satisfied Simon. Now stop talking and satisfy my desire! I don't want to wait till tomorrow night I want you now!"

He smiled down at her and said.

"Ooh I love it when you're pushy! Then your wish is my command Jean."

She screamed out as he moved up on her and gripped the seat as they got deeper. Then he saw a camera flash and screamed..

"Aww shit I'm dead! My brother is going to kill me Jean! We have to get out of my car now. Fix your jeans and hurry!"

He zipped up his jeans and wiped the sweat from his brow and chased after Theodore.

"Theo get back here so I can kill you! Theodore give me that camera now! Why you little! Did Alvin put you up to that?"

Theodore laughed and said.

"No but James did. Ooh this is interesting to watch maybe I should show Alvin and watch how fast your ass gets kicked! It's a digital camera too Simon!"

Simon ran after him and grabbed for the camera then he threw it to James and watched as he walked over to Alvin.

"James please don't show him he'll kill me! JAMES come on man we're friends don't show my brother those pics! James please I'll do anything just erase those pics my brother Alvin will kick my ass from here to eternity!"

Alvin looked up from making out with Brittany and asked.

"What pictures are you crying about Simon? You're 17 start acting it will you! James let me see the camera."

James erased the pictures and handed it to Alvin. Then he looked through the pictures of him and Brittany on the carriage as the court walked ahead of them.

"Why would I kill you if he took pictures of Brittany and I when we got homecoming king and queen? You make no sense at all! You're supposed to be the smart one?"

Simon sighed with relief and shook his head. Then he glared at Theodore. Theodore looked and hid behind Alvin.

"Alvin protect me Simon is picking on me again! Alvin please he's going to beat me up."

Alvin looked and shook his head.

"Simon will you stop picking on our baby brother already! He's younger than you! You big bully! Now enough!"

Alvin looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds.

"Umm guys we can't go out tonight look at those clouds! Its going to pour we'll go next weekend instead. Simon and Theodore come on let's get home before it pours. Yo Mike tell Jake to call my cell when he comes in so I can let him in. We're heading home you guys have fun at the club and watch the paparazzi and what you'll say! Remember what I told you Mike watch what you say when the press is around. See you at the dance oh Rachel hop in I'll drop you off at home."

Jake looked and asked.

"Aren't you joining us bro? Come on Alvin you won't get mobbed I can assure you of that. Alvin come on and join us."

He shook his head.

"No I'm not taking any chances Jake now drop it and call my cell when you come in. Give me your overnight bag and I'll put it in my room. Don't forget to give me your suit too."

Jake handed Alvin his overnight bag and his out fit for the dance. Then he said.

"I'll tell you what happens with me and Jill when I get in. Wish me luck Alvin I'll need it. I just hope she takes me back after the way I treated her after the 8th grade dance. See you later Alvin. Bye now."

Everyone drove toward their destination and Brittany got in the passenger side after Alvin opened the door for her. Then Rachel got in the back seat and watched out of the window as he pulled out carefully. Then she said.

"I have no one to hang out with at the dance tomorrow night. I'll be so out of place there. Brittany I'm serious I have no friends except you and your sisters and all 3 of you have boyfriends. What am I going to do?"

She looked at Alvin and said.

"Alvin can she come with us to the dance so she won't be lonely? Then after the dance we'll drop her off at home and enjoy our romantic evening alone? What do you say?"

He sighed and said.

"Alright you win she can come with us. Now stop bugging me I'm trying to drive here relax will you? Brittany be quiet I mean it. "

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. He clicked on the radio and put his arm behind her head. She saw the sign and said.

"Oh Alvin at the next light turn into there. Rachel's house is the corner house. I'm going to walk her to the door her mother is pretty strict. Do we have to head home it's only 10pm and our curfew is at 11pm. "

He looked and said.

"We'll talk when you come back use my jacket and cover your head and hurry up. Oh Rachel we'll pick you up at 6pm tomorrow. See you tomorrow night then goodnight Rachel."

She smiled.

"Oh thank you again Alvin I'll see you tomorrow at 6pm. "

Brittany unzipped his jacket and put it over her head as she walked Rachel to the door. Her mom opened the door and smiled.

"Oh thank you Brittany who's that young man in the car waiting for you? Would he like to come in and have some hot chocolate I made plenty? Besides the weather is too bad for him to be driving in. "

She used Alvin's jacket and walked back to the car.

"Alvin darling Rachel's mom wants us to go inside to have some hot chocolate until the rain lets up. She said it's too dangerous for you to be driving in. "

He looked at his watch and said.

"Fine but not too long I have to be home at 11pm no later and so do you."

She smiled and said.

"I know that Alvin, will you come on already it's getting worse. Call your father and tell him where we are. Not out here wait till we get inside to use your cell!"

He locked up his car and followed behind Brittany toward Rachel's house. Then when he got in he dialed his father's cell. Dave answered as he sat up in his bed.

"Alvin where are you? It's really bad out there. You should know better than to stay out when it's like this young man."

He sighed and said.

"Dave I dropped off a friend of Brittany's at her house and her mother won't let me drive until it slows down. I'm calling you to let you know we're fine and I'll still be home for curfew. I'm going to let you go now it's starting to lightning now bye Dave. Oh and Jake is supposed to spend the night. Can you stay up until I get in please? Oh where are Simon and Theodore?"

He sighed and responded.

"Both your brothers are in bed already. They came in at 9:45pm and went straight to bed. See you when you come in Alvin and drive carefully."

He sighed and said,

"Alright Dave I will bye now."

He hung up his cell and put it back in his pocket. Then he sat down at the table and sipped his hot chocolate looking at Brittany.

"Umm Britt you can take my jacket off now. We're inside aren't you hot?"

She also sipped her hot chocolate and shook her head.

"No I'm fine thank you for asking Alvin. How's your hot chocolate?"

He looked and said.

"Umm fine thank you. What about yours; aren't you going to introduce me to your friend's mother?"

She looked and said.

"Oh yea Mrs. Munoz this is Alvin Seville my boyfriend. Alvin this is Rachel's mom Mrs. Munoz."

Rachel grabbed Brittany and had her come to her room.

"Britt here use one of my shirts. You're sweating and he noticed it too. It'll cover your stomach so he doesn't see the belly ring. Why don't you just take it out instead of hiding it from him?"

She sighed as she buttoned up the blouse Rachel let her borrow and said.

"I just got it done and the stud has to stay in for 6 months. He hates when I wear shirts that show my stomach and he'll flip out if he sees that I pierced my belly button. Believe me you don't want to see him mad. It's definitely not a pretty sight. I'm going to have fun tomorrow night especially since we're getting a room on the beach."

Rachel looked and asked.

"Why do you say that? I mean why not tell him you don't feel good and just want to sleep. Cause if you wear the lingerie you bought a few days ago he'll definitely see it. Unless you just tell him about it and pray he doesn't get mad at you. Besides that I don't know what else to tell you Britt."

She sighed and said.

"You're right but I'll tell him tomorrow when we get to our room and I change into my lingerie. Thanks again for the shirt Rachel. I really appreciate it a lot."

She smiled and said.

"You're welcome Britt that's what friends are for. Oh don't forget Alvin's jacket we know how jocks get when they can't find their jackets. Does he play football?"

As they headed downstairs she shook her head.

"No he plays Varsity Basketball and is the captain too. His two best friends Jake and Mike do though and they're also on the Basketball team with him. He may be a rock star and a teen heart throb but he is also a normal teenager you know. I'm lucky enough to be in his arms though and I love him so much. It's just annoying listening to the lies they write about him and the lies they write about me and my sisters too. That's the price of fame I guess."

Alvin looked up and asked.

"Where did you get to? Brittany it stopped raining we should be getting home. Thanks for the hot chocolate Mrs. Munoz. See you tomorrow Rachel goodnight."

They walked to his car and she put his jacket on and sat in the passenger seat. He got in the driver's side and looked at her.

"Britt you can stop hiding the belly ring I seen it already. Actually it doesn't look that bad now that I seen it close up. It might be a little hard tomorrow night if you can't take it out you know that right? What was the meaning of getting it done anyway? I don't get it at all."

She sighed and said.

"I guess seeing other female singers get it done made me decide to. I mean I can take it out tomorrow night but right after we're done I have to put it back in or it'll close. Sorry I hid it from you but you hate when I show my stomach and I thought you seeing me getting it pierced would've ticked you off!"

He nodded and pulled up to his driveway. Then he walked her across the street and gave her a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight Brittany see you at 5:3o pm tomorrow night. Love you my queen. Sweet dreams!"

She smiled and responded.

"Goodnight Alvin see you tomorrow night by your house at 5:30. Love you too my King. Sweet dreams!"

He took Jake's overnight bag and also his suit. Then he grabbed his jacket and locked up the car. He used his key to enter the house. When he got in he headed upstairs to his room and saw Jake.

"You watch the playboy channel? Ill are you serious? Are you aware I'm under 18? Jake my father will kill me if he sees me watching this shit! Besides why the hell would I watch it if I already have my woman to look at? Then again I am 17 ½ and look at the magazines. Can you at least lower the volume before my father wakes up and yells at me? What time did you get in anyway? Oh and what happened with Jill?"

He smiled and said.

"Oh we're back together. You were right she did take me back after the way I treated her after the 8th grade dance. Where were you? I mean I got in at like 10:30pm and you weren't here? What were you two doing anyway?"

He sighed and said.

"Oh don't even go there. Please don't tell me you read that shit about me and Chelsea! #1 that picture is of me and Brittany making out in a drive-in bro. #2 I wouldn't even stoop that low and screw her in the backseat of my car! #3 the last thing I need is the damn paparazzi up my ass every time I go out with her with the damn cameras flashing in my face! Which by the way I can't seem to get away from! Oh yea life as a rock star is just peachy not! I have no privacy and it's annoying and if I say something they go and twist it into something else! I'm getting ready for bed you can sit and watch this if you want I rather not. I'm about to be engaged and can't be watching this garbage. Goodnight Jake see you in the morning."

Alvin entered his bathroom and got ready for bed. Then he pulled his bed down and hung his cap with his jacket on his bed post. Then he fell asleep instantly. Jake watched as he slept and sighed. Then he also got ready for bed and shut the TV off and got in his sleeping bag and fell asleep too!!

_In the next chapter is the dance and Alvin finally proposes!! Read on and see the outcome of his proposal!!_


	48. Chapter 48

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 48

"A Surprise for Brittany"

Saturday morning Dave woke up Alvin and Jake.

"Boys breakfast is ready and the coffee pot is also on. Come on Alvin wake up its 10am. Alvin are you going to get up or sleep all morning? Come on breakfast is ready. I'm going to get up Simon and Theodore after you two get up ALVIN!"

Alvin woke up and sat up in his bed.

"Oh sorry Dave I had my CD player on my ears cause of the thunder outside. I'm up and wasn't going to sleep all morning either. Jake also has his CD player on I'll get him up thank you Dave. See you downstairs."

Dave exited his room and Alvin shook Jake.

"Yo bro get up its 10am and breakfast is ready and my father also made a pot of coffee. Jake come on already get up."

Jake woke up and looked.

"Oh sorry Alvin I was listening to my CD player because of the thunder was keeping me awake. I'm up now and can smell the coffee to. So what are your plans after the dance tonight hmm?"

Alvin looked and said.

"We're walking along the shore beneath the moonlight and then I'm proposing to her. Then we're getting a room in a hotel on the beach I can't drive past 12am I'm still a minor Jake."

Jake laughed.

"I know that, but then when you get to your room what are you two going to do?"

Alvin looked and shrugged.

"Whatever we feel like doing. Alright enough questions I'm going downstairs to eat my breakfast. Hurry up Jake before Theo here eats all the food."

Theodore looked at him and said.

"Ha ha you're funny Alvin. I will not eat all the food. I don't eat like that anymore. Oh can I have the key to my room so I can put it in my jacket? So you and Jake were watching the Playboy Channel I'm telling Brittany on you!"

Alvin shook his head.

"I wasn't watching it just Jake. I came in and went straight to bed Mr. know it all. I don't watch that crap I have the real thing. Just like you and Simon have the real thing also. So where is Simon anyway? Dad told me you both went straight to bed when you came in at 9:45pm. What got into Simon; he usually comes in and reads a book in his bed till he goes to sleep."

Simon exited his room and shook his head. Then he said.

"Oh because my girlfriend couldn't wait till tonight after the dance to get some. So we did in the backseat of my car and I was too tired to do anything! Besides our baby brother over there decided to take pictures of us and laughed about it! I just hope there were no reporters around when he did. Especially after this stupid article in the damn tabloids Jean told me about this morning at 5am and on E News!"

Alvin looked and said.

"Well you should've known better so don't go blaming Jean. If that leaks out our image is going to suffer and I'll personally kill you do I make myself clear!! You better pray it doesn't get out bro!"

Dave overheard Alvin yelling at Simon and asked.

"Pray that what doesn't get out? Alvin can one day go by that you and Simon don't fight or is that too much to ask?"

Alvin looked and said.

"No Dave it's not too much to ask I'm sorry."

Dave clicked on the news and Simon gulped as he watched the TV from the kitchen. Alvin, Theodore, and Jake ate their breakfast in silence. Dave sat on the couch and drank his coffee as he watched the news. The reporter came on.

"Just in a member of the Chipmunks wild side revealed and you'll be surprised at which member it is. Could this be the new bad boy of the band?"

Alvin's eyebrows went up and he spit out his coffee glaring at Simon.

"No reporters around huh? I'm going to kill you and then Jeanette! I'm supposedly the wild one and have sense enough to remain in control when I make out with Brittany!"

Alvin took the dishes from the table and washed them as he watched the news from the kitchen. Just as the report came on Dave went to get the mail and they all sighed with relief. Then Alvin recognized it wasn't Simon or Jeanette it was actually Trisha and Todd dressed up like them. Dave walked in and also noticed. Then his eyes slanted in anger.

"Alvin I'm going to the news station and making them stop airing that damn story. Now I've had it with the press! Be back in a few minutes."

Alvin looked at Simon and said.

"Lucky for you that you wee in by 10pm last night. I'm going outside to shoot some hoops. If I see Todd he's dead!"

He finished with the dishes and grabbed his basketball. Then he went outside and shot baskets. Brittany saw him shooting baskets from her bedroom window and sighed. Jill woke up and said.

"Instead of staring at him go and say hi to your man! Hello are you listening to a word I am saying? Brittany!"

Jeanette was also looking out of her bedroom window when she saw Trisha and Todd walking down the street. She ran down the stairs and flew out the front door grabbing her from behind. She grabbed her collar and slanted her eyes in anger as she picked her up.

"You little slut; how dare you dress up like me and have your man dress up like Simon and screw him in the backseat of the car! Are youa ware that your little charades is all over the damn news and in the damn tabloids! They're calling Simon the new bad boy of the band!!"

Alvin saw Jeanette beating up Trisha and ran into the house.

"SIMON hurry your woman is going to kill Trisha! Her own sisters can't calm her down! Hurry up will you! I'm dead serious!"

Simon ran out with Jake right behind him and grabbed Jeanette.

"Jean snap out of it! Jean please calm down my father went to fix it! Jeanette please let her go! She's not worth it Jean stop!!"

She let her go and ran into his arms and cried into his chest as he held her. He stroked her forehead gently and said.

"Calm down it's over now. See they're taking the magazine off the stands! Look on the news!"

They all looked at the TV and heard.

"Sorry viewers it was a mistake! It was two local teenagers pulling a hoax! Alvin of the Chipmunks is still the bad boy the fans LOVE! Jeanette Miller and Simon Seville were not photographed! Now back to your regularly scheduled programs!"

Alvin saw Brittany lunge for Trisha and grabbed her.

"Don't you dare! Brittany it's over my father took care of it! Brittany I said don't! As for you Trisha get lost you caused enough!"

He saw Todd laughing.

"What's the matter Alvin were you scared that your title as the bad boy of the Chipmunks would be taken by your little brother? Aww I think he's going to cry! Let me take him out of his misery yo Sean give me a hand! Let's get the little wimp!!"

Brittany watched as Todd and Sean lunged for Alvin and screamed.

"Alvin kick their asses and show them how bad you really are!! Behind you its Sean! Alvin watch out!"

Sean lunged for Alvin and he grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back. Then he grabbed him by his collar and glared.

"You're messing with the wrong one buddy! I advise you to get the hell out of my face before I hospitalize your ass! I am not the one you want to mess with Sean I may be a chipmunk but I still kick ass when I get messed with! Now scram!!"

Sean ran off and then Todd lunged for Alvin and he took him out ina snap!

"You still haven't learned have you? You or Trisha ever pull a stunt like that you'll both wish you were never born! Do I make myself clear! Now scram!!"

They both ran and Eleanor and Theodore pulled a rope and made them both fall in a garbage can. The garbage truck came and threw them away with the rest of the garbage causing the others to laugh.

Alvin smiled as he grabbed Brittany's waist.

"Now that's over with we can relax before the dance tonight."

Brittany grabbed his hands by her waist and said as she sighed.

"You're still the bad boy thank goodness and I'm still the bad girl! A perfect match if I do say so myself! Don't you agree Alvie?"

He nodded and said.

"Yes I fully agree princess!"

Then he looked at Simon and said.

"I hope you will both learn to be more careful especially living in the public eye. You better think before you decide to do something like that again do you both understand me? You both are lucky it wasn't you two or we would've had a major problem on our hands!"

They both nodded and Simon said.

"Yea we know Alvin it won't happen again I promise."

Brittany smiled and said.

"Sorry to leave in a hurry Alvin, but us girls have an appointment for our hair and nails for tonight. I'll see you at 5:30pm love you Alvin! Don't miss me too much! Come on ladies we need to get going."

Jill smiled and gazed into Jake's brown eyes.

"Love you also Jakey. See you tonight I have some lingerie to buy for after the dance bye now!"

He smiled and returned the kiss and sighed.

"Love you to Jill. See you at 5:30pm bye now!"

The boys watched as the girls got in Brittany's car and saw them heading toward the mall. They decided to play a little basketball to keep them occupied until they get ready for the Homecoming dance. Jake watched as Alvin made a jump shot and tried to block him and failed to do so. Simon laughed as Jake tried to make a shot and Alvin blocked it and stole the ball passing it to Simon. He jumped up and also made a shot. The score was Alvin/Simon vs Jake/Theodore 5 to 2. Dave pulled up and watched them play.

"It's all taken care of boys. They pulled the magazines and took off the report. No body bad mouths my boys and gets a way with it I raised all 3 of you better than that! So what time are you boys leaving?"

Alvin blocked Theodore and took the ball. Then he made the shot.

"Oh at 5:45pm. I have to go pick up Rachel at 6pm and our dinner reservations are at 6:30pm. The dance is at 8pm and ends at 12am. Please tell me you're not going to ask me to check in after the dance dad. I'll check in when I'm on the way to Rachel's house to drop her home, and then my phone is going off so we can be alone!"

Dave looked.

"Oh talk about pushy. I just want you to call me before you get in your room Alvin to let me know her answer then I won't bother you! Calm yourself son!"

Alvin sighed and said.

"Sorry I yelled but you know how it is! Especially after the way the paparazzi twists everything around! Please excuse my disrespect dad!"

Dave sighed.

"It's alright Alvin I know how it is. But look on the bright side you still stayed together through all the drama. So that should count for something right. Well boys I'm going to get ready for my date with Claire tonight."

They went back to their game and then they went in the house and ate some lunch. Then they watched a movie in the living room. Around 4:30pm Jake went in his shower and got dressed. Then Alvin went in the shower and also got ready. Simon got ready around 5:00pm and Theodore at 5:15pm. Alvin heard a knock on their door and answered.

"Hey ladies come on in. We're almost ready to leave. Brittany that dress looks amazing on you and it's pink like usual. I'm used to it by now and besides you look good in pink. Theodore come on we'll be late for our dinner reservations. Theodore! Can you hurry up already it's 5:40pm. THEODORE!!"

He ran down the stairs.

"I'm coming Alvin I had a problem with my tie like usual. Ellle can you help me please? Ties and I don't like one another."

She smiled and fixed his tie and smiled.

"There you go Theo. Come on we have to go people our reservations are for 6:30pm. We'll meet you, Brittany, and Rachel at the restaurant Alvin."

Alvin locked his front door and walked Brittany to the car to let her in the passenger side. She smiled and put her overnight bag in the trunk of Alvin's car. Then he drove toward Rachel's house where she waited out front. He opened the door for her and she got in then she buckled her seat belt. Then he drove toward the restaurant and made it at 6:20pm because of traffic. All 3 of them entered the restaurant and joined the others. While they ate their dinner they all laughed and talked amongst themselves. When they finished dinner they all headed toward the school. They entered and all heads turned as they headed to the dance floor. Chelsea yelled at Trisha.

"How could you stoop that low and do such a thing? Just because you and your sorry self can't have Alvin doesn't give you the right to try and destroy the image of the Chipmunks and Chipettes! That was immature and uncalled for good I'm glad Jean kicked your ass you deserved it! You make me sick I swear! I'm going to sit by my real friends that are actually mature! Come on Teri."

Alvin saw Todd getting yelled at by the entire football team and laughed to himself. Brittany rested her head on his shoulder as a slow song played. He sighed and grabbed her waist as they moved across the floor gracefully. The couples on the dance floor said.

"Whoa talk about made for one another. They've been through so much and have to deal with drama every day that passes! Yet they stay together for almost 9 years Oh Brittany is so lucky to have Alvin. I wish I was her!"

Simon smiled at Jeanette as she stared into his eyes.

"We've been through a lot and still remain strong just like my brothers and your sisters! I guess we're definitely made for one another! But we can't take any chances like we did last night you understand me Jean? Don't worry tonight will be a special night for both of us I can assure you of that! I'll make sure you've had enough to last you till our Senior Prom we have all night! I love you so much Jeanette!"

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as he took her waist and said.

"It better be enough to last me till Prom Night! I love you too Simon."

Theodore held Eleanor's waist as they moved across the floor and smiled at her.

"Too bad we can't enjoy our night like our brothers and sisters. This month is going to be hard for me the least my father can do is let me spend one last night with you before he grounds me. He let my brothers have one more night until they were confined to the house! Its just not fair at all!"

Alvin saw how upset Theodore was and sighed. Then he walked outside with Brittany on his arm. He dialed Dave's cell and Brittany asked.

"Alvin what are you doing? Don't ask your father to go easy on your baby brother he deserved to get grounded just like you and Simon. You didn't go anywhere after the dance and poor Simon was grounded the next day. So you calling your father will get you in trouble and you'll mess up our night! Alvin he has to pay the price and deal with the consequences like you and Simon did! Now hang up your cell and let's go back inside. Alvin he has to learn!"

He sighed and put his cell back in his pocket and they went back inside. Rachel sat at the table and sipped her soda in silence. Brittany saw how sad she was and said.

"Alvin ask her to dance look how sad she is? I won't get angry I promise. She seems so sad please. Besides I need to sit down for a bit."

He looked at her puzzled.

"Are you sure about that Britt? You usually get jealous if another girl asks me to dance."

She smiled and said.

"She's my friend and I won't get angry. Just go dance with her please."

He walked over to Rachel and asked.

"Can I have this dance? Come on don't be shy we're friends!"

She took his hand and they walked to the dance floor. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they danced across the floor. Chelsea looked and asked.

"Umm Britt are you aware that your man is on the floor with another girl? Hello are you listening to me?"

Brittany looked and said.

"Yes I know. Chelsea stop bugging me about it. I asked him to dance with Rachel now stop looking for me to get pissed! I have him all night so I'm not worried about it at all! Now enough!"

The song ended and Alvin and Rachel walked back to the table where Brittany sat drinking her soda. Rachel smiled and thanked him.

"Thank you for dancing with me Alvin I really appreciate it."

He smiled and said.

"You're welcome Rachel."

He looked at Brittany and asked.

"Did you miss me princess?"

She smiled up at him as he sat down next to her.

"Yes I did miss you a lot but then again I have you tonight all to myself!"

He sipped his soda and said.

"Yes you do after we walk along the beach shore you do. It's 11:45pm come on we have to get Rachel home before 12am or I won't be able to drive her home. Simon, Theodore come on it's 11:45pm we need to get going. Jake see you on Monday, but I'll call you this weekend and tell you what happened. Bye Jake, Mike, James, and Nathan see you on Monday in school."

The three brothers exited the auditorium and Theodore yelled.

"It's not fair that I can't spend one last night with Eleanor when you two did. Alvin can't you cover for me please?"

He shook his head.

"No I can't not this time! Another thing me nor Simon had one more night with the girls when we got grounded. Now enough of your pouting you did it now you face the consequences! Shut up now or I swear you'll go straight to your hotel room and I'll drive Eleanor home! I mean it Theo don't try my patience tonight! I'm in no mood for the games."

Simon looked and said.

"Alvin I'll drive Rachel home. Go on and be with your girl. We'll see you tomorrow. Go on Alvin I mean it hop in Rachel me and Jean will drop you off at home. Theo and Elle in my car now I'll make sure you walk her to the door and drive you back to the same hotel Alvin and Brittany are staying in. Now Theo I mean it. Your punishment starts tonight and that's final!"

Alvin looked and smiled.

"I owe you one Simon. Brittany call Rachel's mom and tell her that my brother Simon will take her home."

She smiled and dialed Rachel's mom and told her. Then they all watched as Alvin drove toward the beach with Brittany. When he got there he opened the door for her and took her arm. Then he put his car alarm on and smiled at her.

"Do you want to change so we can walk along the beach shore? I know I want to this jacket is making me hot."

She nodded and said.

"Yes of course I want to change out of this dress its rubbing against my belly ring. Besides a dress is no clothing to wear walking along the beach shore."

They checked in at the desk and Alvin let Brittany go in the bathroom 1st to change. Then he took out the ring and put it in his jean pocket. He called Dave and checked in then he shut off his cell and put it in the wall to charge. When she came out of the bathroom he noticed she took her belly ring out and sighed with relief too. She had on a pink tank top and low rise jeans with her sneakers. They headed to the beach and they walked along the shore. Then they sat beneath the pier and made out for a bit. When they were done making out she rested her head on his shoulder and he looked out at the ocean waves when they crashed against the shore. Then he got on one knee and looked into her eyes.

"Brittany we've been through a lot and our love for one another has grown strong since we started out as a couple that fought all the time for dumb reasons. Our love has grown so strong that I would like to spend the rest of my life with you as my wife! Will you marry me Princess?"

She stayed silent for a minute and then she ran into his arms.

"Yes I will marry you Alvin. I love you so much! So that's what you've been so nervous about lately! That's why you started to avoid me cause you were afraid you would slip before the right time to propose to me!"

They kissed and he put the ring on her finger. Then she pulled him down to her as she lay in the sand on her back and they made out with passion beneath the pier with the waves crashing against the shore!!


	49. Chapter 49

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 49

"Officially Engaged and Simon Flies Off The Handle"

She pushed him down to the sand and kissed him full of passion as she moved her hands inside his shirt caressing his chest. It caused him to sigh and he remained still as she moved his shirt up above his head. He saw cameras flash and looked up.

"Umm Brittany let's get to our room. The paparazzi are at it again. Come on take my hand we have to jet before we're on the 12 am news. Grab my shirt please?"

She grabbed his shirt and took his hand. Then they ran across the sand and to the entrance of the hotel. He put his shirt back on and saw Lou. Then he sighed with relief and said.

"Whew I'm glad to see you. Can you please deal with the stupid press? I'm not announcing our engagement until a few days after. You know how much I hate the damn paparazzi. Oh speaking of which where's my baby brother?"

He looked and said.

"In his room asleep already. Simon dropped him off at 12:00am and he went straight to sleep. Don't worry about it Alvin I'll take care of the press. Just enjoy the night with your fiancée. Don't forget to call your father and let him know she said yes. Go on you 2 lovebirds, and don't have too much fun now!"

Alvin laughed.

"Ha you're funny Lou. Yea I'll call my father. Just go check on Theo to make sure he's alone and not with Eleanor he's grounded. See you in the morning Lou."

Lou laughed and said.

"I'm not the one who is supposed to be watching him. That's your job remember you're the oldest. You go check on your brother and I'll deal with the stupid press. Brittany go to your hotel room he'll be there in a second. He's supposed to keep an eye on Theodore. Well that's what Dave told me anyway."

The press came to the hotel and Lou went outside.

"Alright enough. Mr. Seville and Ms. Miller are not talking or taking pictures tonight. Now get away from the premises and let them be! Goodnight ladies and gentlemen."

Brittany hid behind Lou and watched as Alvin used the spare key to Theodore's room. Theo opened his eyes and smelled his brother's cologne.

"Alvin what are you doing in here? I'm not with Eleanor and I'm not a baby either! Stop treating me like a child cause I'm not! Go on and shove it in my face cause you can be with Brittany! I'm happy for you now leave me alone! I'm still pissed off at you! I just can't believe you couldn't go against dad and let me be with Elle one last night before I'm grounded for an entire month! You're a jerk now leave me alone!"

Alvin glared.

"I'm not a jerk Theo! I can't let you get away with it this time alright. Now enough of your pouting! Stop looking at me like that! I'm the oldest and promised dad I'll keep an eye on you now go back to sleep! You did it now you're going to face the consequences like Simon and I did you understand me? I'm officially engaged to Brittany and you're whining isn't going to piss me off now get to sleep I mean it!"

He looked and said.

"Oh yea like you abided by the consequences when we went to Louisiana! No you didn't I know you better than you think so stop lecturing me!"

Alvin's eyes slanted in anger.

"For your information I did abide by the consequences smart one! I didn't do anything with Brittany when we went to Louisiana! I was basically asleep every time she got off the stage so there and another thing I waited another 3 years to make love to her again now enough!! I said go to sleep and I mean it!"

Theodore closed his eyes and fell asleep. Then Alvin exited the room and closed it. He headed down the hall to their hotel room and didn't see Brittany. Then he looked at the bathroom door and saw the light on. He picked up his cell and turned it on. Then he dialed Dave's cell.

Claire sat on the couch and looked at Dave's cell. Then she answered.

"Hey Alvin so how is everything? Did you propose to Brittany yet?"

He looked and sighed.

"Yea I did Claire and she said yes. I was calling my father to tell him she said yes. As of today I'm officially engaged to Brittany and we're about to turn in. Just let him know I called and we'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon. Bye Claire enjoy your romantic evening with my father."

She smiled and responded.

"Congratulations to you both and I will. Bye Alvin see you tomorrow."

He hung up his cell and text Simon, Jake, and Mike. Then he turned it off and put it back on the charger. He lay on his back gazing at the ceiling and sighed with relief she said yes to him.

In the meantime Brittany stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and gazed at the pink and white engagement ring on her ring finger. Then she changed out of her jeans and tank top. She stared at the belly ring and shook her head.

'There's no reason for this anymore. I'm engaged to be married and it looks ridiculous anyway. Alvin was right I didn't need to get it done. I'm just going to let it close. I wonder if he's back from his baby brother's room.'

She hung her jeans and shirt up on the shower and threw her robe over her pink lingerie. She sprayed her perfume on and fixed her hair by putting it down after she brushed it out. In the meantime Alvin took off his jeans and shirt. Then he pulled the bed down and pretended he was asleep. Brittany exited the bathroom and walked by the bed.

"Alvin don't tell me you're asleep already. Alvin are you up? Alvin hello don't do this to me you promised no excuses tonight."

He looked up and laughed.

"Ooh you're so naïve sometimes I swear! You took pretty long in the bathroom. Where's your belly ring?"

She slid off her robe and said.

"Oh I decided to let the hole close. You were right it looked ridiculous and there was no use of getting it done. Besides I'm engaged to be married."

He smiled up at her and watched as she came toward the bed. Then she looked down at him and smiled.

"Did you call your father and tell him we're engaged? What about your brothers and your two best friends?"

He nodded and said.

"Yea I already called my father but Claire answered. Then I text my brother and my two best friends. What about you?"

She smiled as she leaned down to kiss him full of passion.

"Oh yes I already called Ms. Miller and text my sisters and my 4 best friends. I turned off my cell and put it in the wall to charge. Is your phone off and charging also?"

He looked up and said.

"Yes of course it is. Now enough of talking let's celebrate our engagement the right way. 7 months is too long for me to do without any of your loving. So who's going to start it off this time?"

She smiled and said.

"You of course you're the man. Aren't you lucky I'm on birth control? The way you love me I'll end up getting pregnant that's how skilled you are! Why do you think I was really upset cause we haven't in such a long time. Well Alvin what are you waiting for?"

He looked and said.

"You to stop talking. Remember there's no talking till it ends! Well are you done talking now or am I going to have to shut you up?"

She smiled down at him and said.

"I guess you're going to have to shut me up!"

He looked at her and shook his head. Then he walked over to the window and stared out.

"Alvin what is it? Why are you over by that window? What's out there?"

He looked out and saw Simon and Jeanette making out beneath the pier. Then he shook his head and said.

"They never learn do they? I have to call my brother Simon and see if that's really him or that jerk pretending to be him again."

He pulled his cell from the wall and dialed Simon's cell. He looked at the time and said.

"I hope I'm not interrupting him and your sister. You know what Britt call your sister please. I don't think that's them beneath that pier making love on the shore!"

She pulled her cell from the wall and dialed Jeanette's cell. Jeanette heard it ringing and recognized her older sister's ring tome. She looked up at Simon.

"Aagh stop for a minute Simon it's my sister Brittany. What the hell does she want now? Man I can't make love to you without my older sister calling my damn cell!"

He let her up and turned to the side and took a glance out of the window. Then he threw his robe over his body and looked underneath the pier clenching his fists.

"Answer the phone Jean they're at it again! Oh shit and there are the photographers! That's it I'm going to kick the shit out of that jerk once and for all! There is no way in hell is my image going to be destroyed!"

He entered the bathroom and got dressed then he took his hotel key and slammed their front door. Jeanette answered her cell.

"Britt I was kind of in the middle of something! What is it now? Why aren't you celebrating with your fiancé? Oh shit we're in the same hotel Brittany please tell Alvin to stop Simon from killing Todd! He's on a rampage! He just got dressed and went down to the shore!"

Alvin saw Simon and ran out of the hotel room with his cell and key..

"Britt I'll be right back lock the door and I'll call you when I come back! My brother is going to kill Todd and the photographers are right there awe shit!"

He ran down to the shore and saw Simon going after Todd.

"Simon stop it now! The photographers are taking pictures of you beating the shit out of Todd! I said stop it damnit!! Simon snap out of the damn rage!! SIMON!!"

Theodore also looked out of the window and got dressed. Then he ran down to the shore and tried to help Alvin take Simon off of Todd. Finally the two brothers managed to pull Simon off of Todd. Then Alvin grabbed Todd's collar and yelled.

"You no good piece of shit! You did it again!! That's it Todd you're lights are going out!! Now this is ridiculous you damn stalker!"

Alvin's fist went in his mouth and Todd fell to the ground bleeding from the mouth! He looked at the press.

"That imposter is not my brother Simon now stop with the pictures! Go on and run the article see if I care no one messes with my brother and doesn't get hurt! Now I've had it with the press! This is Simon next to me and that is Todd…See the difference? Now please get lost and let us enjoy one night in peace! I have a big announcement in 3 days so instead of running that article wait till my publicist makes the announcement!"

The press surrounded him and asked.

"What's the big announcement Alvin? Are you sure you can't announce it tonight!"

He looked and shook his head.

"No I'm sorry you're going to have to wait. Now please just leave us alone."

The reporters looked at Todd bleeding on the shore and decided to erase the way Alvin's fist went in his mouth. Then they approached him and asked.

"Why are you trying so hard to ruin Simon of the Chipmunk's reputation? Do you have a personal vendetta against him or something? What happened Simon Seville stole Jeanette Miller from you or something? Or does it mainly have to do with Alvin? The viewers want to know why this is the 2nd time you posed as Simon Seville?"

Simon looked and stared.

"Yea answer the question Todd? Who is the one who put you and Trisha up to this damn shit? Well I really am sick of what you keep on trying to pull! First you jump me and my brothers and nearly kill my brother Alvin! Now you and your stupid girl over there is dressing up like me and my baby Jeanette and making love in places where it's open! Oh and then you try to violate my girl! Well what is your problem? Are you going after my image to get my brother back for kicking all 5 of your asses?"

Alvin shook his head and said.

"Alright enough of this aggravation already! I'm going back to my hotel room before I lose my temper and kill him! Simon you should just walk away and let that loser deal with the crap!"

Simon looked and saw Jeanette staring out from their room and followed Alvin. Then Theodore followed behind and asked.

"So why do you think he's doing this stuff? I mean if he's so angry at Alvin, then why doesn't he go after Alvin's image instead of yours? I mean you really didn't do anything to him and Alvin was the one who hospitalized him!"

Alvin smiled slyly.

"He can't go after my image because I'm the bad boy Theo. So he thinks by going after Simon's image he'll get me caught doing something like that with Brittany! Well I got news for him he better knock it off before he ends up in jail before he has a chance to graduate. We all know that Chad has a lot to do with this crap! Unless it's Chelsea again, then again I have no idea! It's just starting to get out of hand he's trying to make us hate one another! Let's not think about it tonight. Let's just get some sleep we had a rough day and a rougher night!"

Theodore turned and said.

"Goodnight Alvin and Simon see you in the morning."

Alvin watched as Theodore closed his hotel room door and sighed. Then Simon looked and asked.

"What's up with you? Why are you hesitating to go in your hotel room? Aren't you officially engaged? Brittany is probably waiting for you. I mean all day you've been talking about was being alone with her and you're out here. Alvin what has gotten into you?"

He looked and said.

"I'm just not in the mood. I actually just want to go to sleep; I'm so tired. She'll understand Simon. Go be with Jean don't worry about me. I'll see you in the morning night Simon."

He looked at Alvin and said.

"Alright Alvin goodnight and congratulations to you and Brittany it took you long enough."

Alvin looked and said.

"I resent that remark Simon. I'll give you took me long enough I've been with her since I was 9 ½ gee I just turned 17 and will be 18 in April give me some slack will ya! What bout you when are you proposing to Jean? I mean you've been with Jean as long as Theo and are with the girls?"

Simon looked and said.

"Probably during Winter Break or maybe after our Senior Prom; not sure yet. Don't worry Alvin I'll propose to her. Just go be with your fiancée young man now!"

He watched as Simon entered his hotel room and sat in the lobby burying his head in his hands. Then he sighed and stared at the ring Brittany gave him for his 17th birthday. In the meantime Brittany lay in the bed and stared at her engagement ring and sighed.

'Where is he? Man he's been gone for like 20 minutes now. What did I do this time for him to be avoiding me after we're officially engaged? I'll never understand that boy; but I still love him.'

She put her cell on and it rang. She answered.

"Hey girl wuz up? Did you get my text? Can you believe it; I'm officially engaged to Alvin! I'm so excited that I can barely speak. When he first went on the one knee I was so confused. Then I gazed into his beautiful blue eyes and he opened the box and asked me to marry him! I thought I was going to faint; but instead I exclaimed YES and knocked him to the sand after he put the ring on my finger. After all these years and all the fighting we did when we were younger now we're engaged to be married. Enough about me how is everything with Jake?"

Jill sighed as she looked to her right side where Jake slept soundly and said.

"Well I'm not innocent anymore, not as young as you were when you gave it up to your soon to be husband at 13. Damn girl that must've been scary especially so young. I guess he couldn't handle it he's fast asleep. Yet I'm still in a lot of pain!"

She sighed and said.

"Well everything was fine until Trisha and Todd had to go and pretend to be Simon and my sister. Then Alvin had to pull Simon off of Todd he nearly killed him. He hasn't come back yet and I'm starting to worry. I'm going to let you go so I can call Alvin. Bye Jill and get some sleep before Jake gets up and wants more! See you in school Monday. Ciao 4 now!"

She hung up her cell and dialed Alvin's cell. In the meantime he was still sitting in the lobby and trying to calm down after he almost killed Todd once again for messing with his brother Simon and her sister Jeanette. He heard his cell ring and recognized Brittany's ring tone 'Anywhere by 112' and answered.

"Sorry princess I'm trying to cool off, I'll be right there. Besides I have to check on my baby brother. I promise I'll be right there."

She looked and sighed.

"Alright Alvin, but please don't be too long. You promised me no excuses and why are you so hot under the collar? You're not mad at me are you?"

He smiled and said.

"Yea I know what I said, and I'll talk to you about it when I get back in our room. I'm not mad at you either. Why would I be mad at you when we just got engaged; you silly chipette? I'm full of excitement that you actually said yes!"

She giggled.

"Why wouldn't I say yes? I love you Alvin and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'll be waiting in the bed…don't take too long!"

She hung up her cell and turned it off. Then she put it in the wall to charge and got underneath the sheet to wait for him. Several minutes later he unlocked their hotel door and she watched as he locked it and entered the bathroom. He got ready for bed and brushed his teeth. Then he sprayed his AXE body spray on and exited the bathroom. She smelled it and watched as he got in the bed next to her. Then she asked.

"Are you cooled down now or not? What happened that ticked you off yet again?"

He sighed and said.

"I had a really rough day today and that jerk and his stupid girlfriend Trisha did it again. This time Simon got pissed off and nearly killed him; I had to have Theo help me pull him off of him. Then I got ticked off and punched Todd in the mouth with the damn paparazzi flashing pictures! I swear they stress me out! I despise the damn press!"

She smiled and rested her head on his chest and said.

"You know they live to make our lives miserable! That's what we deal with because we're celebrities. Speaking of the press; when should we announce we're engaged? It can't be too long because I refuse to take off my ring I want the world to know I'm engaged to the one I've loved since I was 10."

He laughed.

"Brittany I don't expect you to take it off your finger. First thing Monday morning I'm calling our publicist to make the announcement. Now we have to celebrate our engagement with our family and friends with an engagement party. How about we have our engagement party on Friday at 7pm?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Friday sounds fine to me; now what about the date for our wedding? What about our honeymoon?"

He looked and said.

"Hmm maybe you should pick the date; since you'll be the bride. I'll think about where our honeymoon will be so I can surprise you! "

She smiled and said.

"No we should both set the date not just me you know. You're getting married to you know. Unless you want me to marry a picture of you instead of you in person. Alvin it's something we both must do…you silly chipmunk."

He shook his head and said.

"No the bride chooses the date of the wedding and the groom picks the honeymoon so he can surprise his bride. Brittany let's not turn this into a fight; you're the bride you pick the date not me. I'll worry about the honeymoon now please stop arguing with me."

She sighed and said.

"Fine then you win. Can I think about it for awhile? It's not an easy decision you know Alvin. Please don't make me pick the date tonight."

He smiled and said.

"I'm not rushing you; I was hoping you would think about it so calm down already. Cheer up we're engaged and we're all alone without our brothers and sisters up our butts. How long has it been since we umm…."

She smiled slyly and said.

"7 months; Alvin you said it yourself before the drama with Todd and Trisha. My question is what are you going to do about it hmm?"

He smiled slyly and said.

"Whatever you want me to do about it. I'll admit I'm not really in the mood right now; I had a rough day and just want to go to sleep. What time is it anyway?"

She looked at his watch and said.

"12:45am; if I let you sleep for a bit then do you think there will be a possibility you'll be in the mood or not? Alvin 7 months is a long time can you at least try I'm begging you!"

He yawned and shook his head.

"No I'm too tired right now. Believe me if I do get in the mood you'll be the 1st one to know! Brittany please just let me sleep for awhile. I'm really tired and just not in the mood right now!"

She sighed and said.

"Fine then goodnight Alvin I love you. Can I at least have a goodnight kiss?"

He looked deep into her ice blue eyes and leaned over to kiss her. She accepted and then she watched as he closed his eyes and fell right to sleep when his head hit the pillow. She put the sheet over him and rested her head on his chest and also fell asleep with the sheet covering them both.

Around 1:45am he woke up and felt the urge again and sighed.

'When she's in the mood I'm not and now I'm in the mood she's fast asleep! My life really sux right now and we're getting married. Oh goodie why is this happening to me?'

She felt him move and looked up and said.

"Is it safe to assume you're..umm in the mood now?"

He looked and said.

"Yea it is safe to assume that. Are you or not?"

She smiled slyly and leaned over to kiss him full of passion. He returned her approach and pushed her down to the bed as he undid her bra causing it to fall to the ground. Then he moved his hands up her thighs while he kissed her neck gently moving his lips down to her stomach. As he kissed her with passion she untied his boxers underneath the sheet and slid them off and closed her eyes as everything faded to red once again when she felt them slide them and felt it as he moved down on her causing her to make several sounds of pleasure as they got deeper. It became so intense that she lost her breath and bit down on her lip as the speed picked up causing sweat to drip off their bodies as they dove into ecstasy for the 1st time after making love several times never succeeding to get to that level. While they went on he heard his cell and recognized Mike's ring tone and reached over to shut his cell off. Then he went back to his fiancée below him and continued to satisfy her desire within!

When it ended she caught her breath and said.

"Ooh talk about beyond your normal loving! Now I am thankful that Ms. Miller put me on the pill! Alvin it's like 4:30am. We started at 1:45 and just ended! You're something else I can't even breathe properly you literally blew my mind this time! Why would Mike have called you at 2:00am doesn't he know you're asleep at that time?"

He smiled slyly and said.

"He just wants to be nosy; that's why I turned off my phone he can get angry at me all he wants when I say I want to be alone with you I mean don't disturb me! So how was everything with Jill and Jake tonight? Did she call you at all?"

She wiped the sweat from her body and kicked the sheet off and said.

"Yea she called me earlier and told me that she is no longer innocent and telling me I was too young when I gave myself to you. She just doesn't understand how different teen munks are to teenage girls. That's why I didn't say anything to her when she said that to me."

He looked and sat up and said.

"You were right to stay quiet she wouldn't understand how we mature faster than them. So she gave it up to Jake? I knew she would; he's a charmer just not as much as I am. Besides you and I waited 4 ½ years before we made love so she has no right to say anything to you. She just got back with him Friday night and already slept with him! So don't pay attention to what she said Brittany. At least I never pressured you to make love to me so that's her problem. I understand she's your best friend, but you're older than her and she shouldn't be telling you; you were too young when we made love in the tree house. You and I knew what we were doing and besides when we were younger we shared hotel rooms and never though about it till that night anyway. All we did was kiss full of passion but not making love till 4 ½ years later! Ignore her Britt you're engaged to be married and we're together almost 9 years!"

She smiled leaned over to kiss him full of passion again. He felt his body descend to the bed and indulged in her loving as she moved up on him. He closed his eyes and several sounds of pleasure escaped his lips as she continued. Finally when it was officially over they both fell asleep wrapped in one another covered by the sheet as the fan blew above them in the bed.


	50. Chapter 50

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 50

"The Announcement and More Drama"

Monday morning Alvin sat up in his bed and called their publicist.

"Oh it's safe to announce mine and Brittany's engagement. Too many reporters saw her ring this past weekend and the last thing I need right now is them knocking on mine and Brittany's door asking questions. Just like they did at this Sunday's promotion event. My father almost had a fit and I nearly lost my cool with one reporter."

Rita responded into the phone.

"Very well Alvin I'll make the announcement so you don't get driven crazy. Oh and congratulations to you both. I'm very happy for you two lovebirds myself."

He smiled and responded.

"Thank you Rita so are we. We just got engaged this past Saturday after our homecoming dance; umm no date for the big day yet though So if they ask tell them we haven't set the date yet. Thanks again I have to get ready for school now see you at the engagement party Friday night."

He hung up his cell and put it on his night stand. Then he got his clothes out for school and took his shower. When he finished with his shower he brushed his hair and fastened the belt on his jeans. Then he put his cologne on and grabbed his book bag realizing he didn't finish his homework or study for his Algebra 2 test cause of the excitement this past weekend. He shook his head and stared at the clock.

'Aww shit I forgot to study. I'm guaranteed to fail this term; ooh I hate this so much.'

Simon knocked on Alvin's door.

"Alvin are you up yet? Breakfast is ready are you done getting ready yet?"

He opened the door and looked at his brother.

"Yea I'm ready, but I forgot to study and do my homework for Algebra 2. I'm sure to fail now and there goes my basketball season. I was warned that if my grades drop I'll be off the team and lose my scholarship! I hate my life right now I swear."

Simon put his hand on his shoulder and said.

"Alvin you have an A in that class the lowest your grade can go is a B. Can you calm down already? Your Algebra 2 class in last period and you can always go in the Study hall to study and finish your homework. Just tell Brittany you have to do your homework and study she'll understand. She is your fiancée you know."

He smiled and said.

"Yea she is my fiancée. You're right about that too. Thanks Simon come on dad is calling us to eat our breakfast."

Both brothers descended from the stairs and ate at the table while Theodore continued to glare at Alvin across from him. Simon looked and realized the way he was looking and yelled.

"Oh cut the look will you? Now you're getting ridiculous you know that. Stop blaming Alvin he didn't do anything wrong you and Eleanor did it. Now enough of your whining!"

Theodore looked and responded.

"Maybe I should tell dad about you and Jeanette in your SUV; how would you like that? Now stop talking I'm not listening."

Dave looked up from his coffee and glared at Simon.

"What about you and Jean in your SUV? SIMON answer me now; what is Theodore talking about? Answer me or you'll be grounded again I mean it Simon start talking!"

He gulped and looked at Alvin. Alvin took a deep breath and sipped his coffee then he glared at Theodore.

"Dad don't pay attention to Theodore here. He's angry because he was grounded Saturday night and we weren't and were able to be with the girls after the dance. So he'll say anything to get either of us grounded like him. Anyway we have to be going or we'll be late for school. Theodore and Simon let's get going now. Theodore I said now let's go already you 2."

Theodore grabbed his book bag after he brushed his teeth, and stormed out.

"Yea you stick up for Simon but not me real good Alvin. I saw it with my own eyes and so did James so he's just as bad as me. Like you never did in your car with Brittany?"

He shook his head.

"No we never did. Ok I am not having this conversation right now. It's over and done with now enough and get in the car. We'll be late for school let's get going now I mean it. I said shut up Theodore and I mean it. Stop talking no one is listening."

All 3 brothers got in Alvin's car and he pulled out carefully. Then he drove toward the school and parked the car in the Student Parking lot. When they pulled up the girls were waiting for them by Brittany's car. The boys took their hands and headed toward the library to sit and relax before the bell rang. Brittany sat on his lap while he finished his homework and remained quiet so he could concentrate. She asked.

"Why didn't you do your homework this weekend? I finished mine last night and studied for our Algebra 2 Test at breakfast this morning."

He sighed and responded.

"I was so tired last night from the promotion party that I ended up falling asleep by 10:30pm. Then this morning I didn't have time and didn't realize it till I saw my Algebra2 book on my desk opened. Besides I had to call Rita so she can announce our engagement before the reporters come in our faces again like they did last night."

She smiled and said.

"It wasn't on the news this morning. When do you think it will be? I'm going to stop talking now and let you finish your homework Alvin. I'll just go over my notes so I don't disturb you."

Simon's eyes went up and he looked at Jean.

"Did she just say she'll leave my brother alone so he can finish his homework or was I hearing things?"

Jeanette looked and said.

"No you heard right. She did say she'll leave him alone so he can finish his homework. What's with Theodore this morning? He's been glaring at Alvin since you 3 arrived here."

Simon sighed as he held her by the waist while she sat on his lap.

"Let's say Theodore tried to get me in trouble for what we did in my car the night after the football game and Alvin stuck up for me again. So now Theodore is angry at him because he didn't stick up for Theodore the day your sister and him got caught by my father. I wouldn't pay too much attention to him he's just acting immature."

Theodore looked at Simon and said.

"I am not acting immature Simon. You lied to dad's face that's why I got mad at Alvin. He shouldn't have said a word. You should've said something instead of Alvin. He has enough to deal with then to stick up for you two all the time when you're wrong!"

Simon looked and responded softly.

"#1 your problem is you are too busy blaming everyone else about you being grounded instead of yourself. So don't even start that again. #2 Alvin and I paid the consequences and now it's your turn. So stop acting like a child and take it like a mature teen you will be 18 in April you know so stop acting like you're 10."

Jeanette just sat and listened as Simon and Theodore argued and asked.

"Alvin how can you concentrate when your brothers are so busy arguing with one another? Hello are you listening to me?"

Brittany laughed as she saw his earphones sticking out of his ears as he listened to his music while he finished his homework.

"That's easy Jean he's listening to his I-Pod so he doesn't get aggravated with them arguing like children. Besides he just finished his homework and is going over his notes now for our test in 6th hour."

Alvin looked up and shook his head.

"Don't you mean 7th hour? I finished my homework and am ready for the test too. Are those two still arguing about this morning? You've got to be kidding me! Are you two quite finished arguing like children? You have people looking at you both."

They both shut up and crossed their arms across their chests and Alvin sighed.

"They've been arguing like this since breakfast! Yet you ladies think Simon and I are immature when we argue because he always tries to be the older brother when he's not! Will you two shut up already we're in the library you know. Thank you very much now I can think straight. Has anyone seen Jake or Jill today? I wonder why they didn't meet us in the parking lot this morning?"

Brittany shrugged and said.

"That's what I was about to ask. Maybe they're not over the excitement of homecoming night? Oh Alvin our engagement party is Friday at 7pm right?"

He nodded.

"Yea it is and we have to tell our friends that. Thanks for reminding me too. Have you decided on the date yet? Or do you need more time?"

She looked and said.

"I was thinking maybe on July 26th. It' s a month after we turn 17 and after graduation too. What do you think Alvin or should it be later? I always dreamt of a summer wedding. Besides you'll be 18 in April right?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Sounds just right to me. It gives us more than enough time to plan it's now October and our wedding will be in July. That's 9 months after our engagement; I think that's the perfect date. Now you know why I told you to pick the date?"

Jake arrived and said.

"Now you two set the date now the hard decision comes."

Alvin looked and said.

"Don't remind me. I have to pick my best man and I have 2 brothers. Not going to be an easy decision to make. Lucky for Brittany she knows who her bridesmaids will be."

Brittany sighed .

"Maybe so but I also have two sisters and one has to be my Maid of honor. Just like you I'll have a hard decision to make. Alvin first thing after school we talk to our parents; or at the engagement party which will be better?"

He looked at his watch.

"After school we'll talk to Dave and Ms. Miller since they'll be the ones making the arrangements. Then my mother and your father because he's the one that walks you down the aisle to the altar."

She looked and said.

"We're wearing white right? You look good in white cause it brings out those eyes I love looking into."

He smiled and said.

"Yes Brittany of course we're wearing white. I'm a Catholic remember?"

Jake laughed.

"Yea you are but you broke one of the laws bro? So you shouldn't wear white maybe beige?"

He glared.

"Would you like me to re arrange your face? We can wear white because it'll be our 1st marriage smart one."

Simon and Theodore laughed at Jake's face when he said that. Then Simon asked.

"Jake do you know anything about the church or no? You wear beige when you've been married before ding bat! Besides he's not a human; hello he's a chipmunk and besides He was…ok let's not go there my brother is about to pound me. I'll shut up now."

Jill looked and corrected Simon.

"Umm Simon; Jake is right. They shouldn't wear white because they're not innocent and haven't been for umm 3 years."

Brittany looked and said.

"Ok you both are right but; you're forgetting one small detail he was my 1st love. Not until I got with Alvin had I ok…I'm not saying that the librarian is looking at me."

The bell rang and they all headed to their 1st hour. Alvin and his brothers walked the girls to their 1st hour and then they headed to their 1st hour. As they sat down Simon overheard a bunch of girls trash talking Brittany and sighed. Then he wrote Alvin a note and threw it on Alvin's desk. He looked down and opened it. Then he wrote Simon back.

"Brittany isn't pregnant who the hell said that and why?"

The teacher looked and glared.

"Simon and Alvin Seville is that a note in my classroom? I'll send you both down to the principal's office."

Simon shook his head and threw the paper in his book bag.

"No Mr. Mayer it wasn't. It's a paper from our publicist nothing else. Sorry bout that."

Alvin sighed with relief and worked on his class work. Then Theodore also heard the same thing Simon did and tried to find out who was starting it. While he worked on his class work he kept his ears opened and tried to recognize the main one's voice. He finished his assignment and then he text Eleanor from underneath his desk.

"Elle some one is passing a rumor that your sister Brittany is pregnant and I have no idea who it is. Make sure it doesn't get around cause all 6 of us know she's not! See you at lunch love your man Teddy!!"

The bell rang for lunch and Brittany slammed her locker when one of the girls approached her.

"Oh what's the matter you had to get pregnant to keep Alvin or something? Why else would he be engaged to a conceited little slut like you? He deserves better than you and you know this so you went and got pregnant so he would have no choice but to marry you!"

She glared and responded.

"For the 100th time I'm not pregnant! Where did you hear something like that; I'm not even 17 yet and have my music career you know. Besides I've been with Alvin for almost 9 years so stop listening to that garbage. Yea so we're engaged; what is your problem now stop asking me the answer is NO!! Now leave me alone!"

She stormed off to the cafeteria and Trisha laughed as she sat down and picked at her salad. Several girls approached Alvin and asked while he headed toward the cafeteria after his 3rd hour gym class.

"Is it true that you and Brittany are engaged and that she's pregnant at 16?"

He slammed his locker and responded.

"Yes we're engaged, but she's not expecting? Who told you ladies that? We've been together for almost 9 years. Who is passing that rumor about Brittany?"

The president of the Chipmunks and Chipettes fan club responded.

"Alvin; it's Trisha. She told the whole fan club that you two were engaged and that Brittany is expecting. Since she passed that rumor about Brittany can I fire her as the Vice President of the fan club please?"

He nodded and said.

"Whatever you wanna do? Just do me a favor and tell them that it's a lie. Thanks Madison see you Friday night."

She smiled and blushed.

"Oh my Alvin Seville just thanked me! I've been touched by an angel. He's so fine and I wish he was my fiancé. Brittany is so lucky to have such a fine looking guy in her arms when all we can do is swoon over him as he performs! I'm going to faint!"

She fainted and Chelsea caught her.

"Madison get a hold of yourself will you? Make sure the fan club knows it's not true or we'll have a big problem on our hands! How many people heard that rumor? Answer me now? Madison focus will you and tell me how many people heard about Brittany expecting? MADISON!! Stop swooning over Alvin and answer my question!"

Madison looked and responded.

"Umm I have no idea. But it's already lunch time the whole school might've heard the rumor. Uh Oh what are we going to do? Alvin himself just told me that it's not true. Oh no poor Brittany. Chelsea what can we do?"

She ran to the cafeteria and scared the daylights out of Brittany.

"Britt; Trisha started the rumor. There's one problem though. The whole school might've already heard it. I have a suggestion but you might knock me out if I tell you. The announcement about you and Alvin engaged hasn't been published yet. I'm on the school paper staff and can write a section from your mouth that you're engaged to Alvin but not pregnant."

Alvin arrived and Brittany embraced him.

"Alvin have you heard what she's saying about me? I have heard it from so many people in each of my classes and now the whole school is staring at me! What are we going to do?'

He smiled and responded.

"I've already taken care of it Britt. During the 12:00pm news the whole school will know that Trisha is lying and will hate her. Speaking of 12pm it's now 12pm…watch the news and you'll see. Now finish your lunch I did what I had to. As for Trisha; Madison just fired her as the Vice President of the fan club and Riley is taking over as the Vice President. "

The TV in the cafeteria clicked on and the whole cafeteria stared at the screen.

"The latest buzz in the music business has been confirmed Alvin Seville and his long term girlfriend Brittany Miller are officially engaged. Despite the rumors about Brittany being expecting at 17 is false. As for the date of the big day hasn't been confirmed. Sorry all you Chipmunk/Chipette fans both lead singers are officially off the market. According to sources they are very happy. Now in other news."

All heads turned toward Trisha and Jake stared.

"Well well Trisha thought that was slick huh! Well guess what Alvin is slicker than you. So how does it feel to be the most hated senior in Edison High? Not very good right? Good serves you right for lying like that. Now I think you owe Brittany an apology unless you'd like to transfer to another high school that is?"

Trisha approached Brittany and she glared at her.

"Don't say a word to me. Passing a rumor like that about me; you have your nerve. Ever since the 9th grade all you've done is talk trash about me cause I have Alvin and you don't. Now that I'm engaged to him you try and destroy my popularity by lying about me and think you'll get away with it. Well I got news for you nothing you say or do will break us up so I'd advise you to give it up already! First you try to destroy Simon's image and my sister's and fail miserably. Now you try and destroy me and my man you make me sick; oh for that you're off the squad! Now go cry like a baby cause I've had it with you and am not going to waste my breath or my strength on a PATHETIC ALVIN GROUPIE LIKE YOU!! NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE YOU GO FLYING ACROSS THE CAFETERIA!! MOVE IT TRISHA I'M DONE TALKING TO YOU!! If you'd excuse me I'm going to eat my lunch now!"

Alvin looked and said.

"You heard her Trisha she doesn't accept your apology! Now disappear you caused enough already! Especially when you were the Vice President of the fan club and talk like that. As the lead singer of the Chipmunks I'm firing you now get lost. You've really crossed the line of obsession now!"

Madison, Riley, Tina, Jill, and Chelsea joined them and sat down. Then Simon and Theodore sighed with relief.

"Whew that's over and done with thank goodness. Now maybe we can sit and enjoy our lunch in peace."

Jake, Mike, Nathan, and James laughed.

"Yea that was harsh bro, but you had to she caused a lot of trouble saying that about Brittany when Trisha has screwed the entire football team and has the audacity to call Brittany a slut! That's beyond obsession!"

Jeanette and Eleanor also sighed with relief as they sat on Simon and Theodore's lap while they ate their lunch in silence. Brittany moved from her seat and sat in Alvin's lap also sighing with relief that was over! He smiled up at her and said.

"See told you I took care of it! Do you feel better now?"

She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes of course I do; I'm engaged to you aren't I? Alvin I love you so much; thank you for clearing that up for me."

He smiled back at her and returned the approach.

"You're very welcome princess. I love you too!"


	51. Chapter 51

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 51

"Engagement Party pt 1"

Friday morning Alvin woke up and entered his bathroom to take his shower. When he finished his shower; he got dressed and brushed his hair. Then he put his cologne on and grabbed his back pack as he headed downstairs. Theodore and Simon were already up eating their breakfast. They both looked up and Simon asked.

"So why did Brittany choose July 26th again? I mean your anniversary is Valentine's day. Do you have any idea why she chose that day?"

He poured himself a cup of coffee and ate his breakfast. Then he responded.

"She wants a summer wedding I guess. It's no big deal really. Besides Valentine's Day too many couples try to get married and they're usually booked. Oh man tonight is our engagement party. How can I forget; we have so much to do after school today before the party. "

Dave saw Alvin's head buried in his hands and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Alvin Ms. Miller and I took care of it already. Calm down will you? All you and Brittany have to do tonight is greet your guests; we'll take care of the decorating right boys?"

Simon looked up and nodded.

"Yes Dave we already know and so do the girls. Can I ask you a question?"

Dave looked at him and responded.

"Yes sure you can. What is the question?"

Simon sipped his coffee and responded.

"If we're experienced can we wear white or does it have to be beige? Cause Alvin was talking to Brittany on Monday and Jill and Jake both told him they can't wear white. I was wondering is that true or not?"

Dave looked and said.

"Of course they can wear white. They have no kids out of wedlock, and besides why was Jake starting on Alvin like that. He already asked me the same question Sunday night and I told him what I just told you Simon. Besides neither of them are Catholic so they shouldn't be saying anything."

Alvin just sighed and ate his breakfast in silence. Dave looked at his eldest and asked.

"When are you going to start planning? That's a lot to do in 9 months; and I know picking your best man will be a hard decision. Alvin?"

He looked up and responded.

"Yes I know it will be a hard decision to make. Probably right after our engagement party. We were going to start planning Monday after school but I was in a very bad mood because of the rumor Trisha passed around our school bout Brittany. She told the whole High School that Brittany was pregnant and poor Brittany was in tears when I saw her at lunch. "

Dave's mouth dropped.

"Well is she pregnant? Alvin answer me young man."

He shook his head.

"No Dave she's not pregnant. Please don't start acting like my mother she asked me the same question. We're too young to be parents. Besides we are both going to college this fall."

Dave sighed with relief.

"Whew that was close. I'm glad that it's not true. Is that what the news report was for at 12pm Monday afternoon? Well you were right to correct the mess. After that news report did Brittany calm down or was she still upset?"

Alvin responded.

"No she was fine after it was cleared up, but I was the one still angry about that rumor. That's the main reason I came in so angry Monday after school. Because a girl so obsessed with me had to go and say that about my fiancé; mind you Dave the Vice President of the fan club too. Well I fired her after that and she ran away crying. . Well we'll see you after school bye Dave. Come on Simon and Theo we'll be late if we don't move. "

The 3 brothers walked out to Alvin's car and he drove toward the school. Brittany and her sisters were waiting by the parking lot for the boys to arrive. After he parked the car he locked it up and armed the alarm. Then he took Brittany's hand and headed toward his locker. Behind them followed Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor. Brittany sighed as her reputation was saved after that report on Monday. She went in her locker and grabbed her English IIII book because that was her 1st hour with her sisters. The bell ran and the boys walked the girls to their 1st hour and entered their 1st hour.

Finally the school bell rang and all 6 of them walked out to the cars. Brittany stared at her engagement ring and shook her head.

'Who am I going to pick for my maid of honor? Why is it so hard to decide?'

She walked over to Alvin who was checking under his hood. He hit his head.

"Oh Brittany don't do that. What's the matter? You seem really confused."

She responded and rested her head on his shoulder after he wiped the grease from his hands and closed the hood.

"I am having a hard time picking my maid of honor. When are we starting to plan anyway? Have you decided yet? Where's Simon now?"

Simon looked up from the passenger side door.

"I'm right here. I'm waiting for your sister; the teacher made her stay after class for some error on her grade. Why what's the matter?"

Alvin looked and said.

"She's having a hard time choosing her maid of honor that's all. She'll be Ok. What happened with Jean again?"

Simon sighed.

"Our teacher gave her an F on a test she took in Calculus because of Trisha was cheating off her test without her even being aware of it. So he wrote a big F on her test and Jean begged him to let her retake the test or she'd be unable to enroll in the same college as me. So he decided to let her retake the test and I'm waiting for her still. My life sux I swear. As for Theo and Elle they are in the home ecs lab making something for the party tonight. Umm Brit can I talk to Alvin for a minute?"

She looked and said.

"He's your brother I don't boss him around gee. Go on and talk to him Simon I also have to wait for my sisters. Since neither of them use their cars."

Alvin walked away with Simon and asked.

"What exactly did you want to talk to me about? Simon what happened?"

He reached in his jean pocket and pulled out the ring.

"That's why I had to talk to you. I was wondering if I could propose to Jean tonight at the party?"

Alvin looked and said.

"Of course you can. How long have you had that ring Simon?"

He sighed and said.

"Oh since homecoming night; but after that confrontation with that jerk on the beach I was too angry to bring it up. Besides she was asleep when I got back to our room. What do you think her answer will be?"

Alvin saw Jean coming and responded.

"I don't know Simon. You'll just have to find out when you propose to her. If I was you I'd put the ring away before she asks. We'll see tonight calm down already."

He smiled as he put the ring back in his pocket and felt Jeanette grab his waist.

"Sorry it took me so long. Are you ok Simon? What's wrong? You're not still angry at me for being asleep when you came back from the beach are you?"

He looked and grabbed her hands by his waist.

"I wasn't mad at you Jean. I knew how tired you were that's why I let you sleep. Why would you think like that? "

She smiled at him and responded.

"Of course I was tired. Right when we entered our hotel room we made love; and went on pretty long. How would I be able to stay awake after the way you loved me that night? Ooh I never knew you had it in you to love me so right. You surprised me that night after it ended and we were rudely interrupted!"

Brittany looked.

"Stop whining Jean I had my reason why I called you so don't start that again. I made my decision who will be my maid of honor. But I'm not telling anyone till Eleanor gets here kabish."

Alvin just shrugged and leaned against his car waiting for Theodore. Finally Theodore and Eleanor arrived and Alvin looked.

"What is that supposed to be?"

Eleanor glared.

"None of your business Alvin. You'll find out tonight at the party so stop asking!"

He looked and said.

"Well excuse me. Talk about pushy gee! Can we leave now? I don't want to stay at school any longer than I have to."

Brittany laughed.

"Yea same with me I don't want to stay here any longer! Besides I have to get ready for tonight. "

All 6 of them got in the cars and pulled out toward the houses. Theodore noticed a bulge in Simon's jeans and asked.

"What is that? What is that in your pocket?"

Simon's eyes slanted.

"My cell phone Teddy. Ooh you're so annoying I swear!"

Alvin shook his head as he drove toward the house and saw his mother waiting outside by the porch. He shook his head.

"Oh no the last person I wanted to see. If she asks me about kids I swear I'm going to scream! Let's go Simon and Theo."

He watched as Simon and Theodore hugged their mother and stormed up to his room slamming the door. Dave heard the door close and entered his room.

"Alvin don't you dare start with the disrespect! I understand you're still angry with her, but she's still your mother and has to be here. Her oldest is 9 months away from being married; can you at least try to be nice to your mother at the party please ALVIN!"

He looked up and responded.

"I'll try; but she better not mention kids I'm only 17. Umm Dave can you make the party a double engagement party for me, Brittany, Simon , and Jeanette? I know that Jean will say yes to him; she's just as much in love with him as Brittany is with me!"

Dave laughed.

"I'm a head of you Alvin. Ms. Miller already thought about it and I agreed! Oh speaking of that when Simon asked your mother for her blessing she fainted and Ms. Miller caught her."

At that Alvin laughed.

"Too bad I didn't see it. How did Simon react?"

Simon entered.

"Oh the best I could I guess. How was I supposed to know she was going to faint? Now let's just hope Jean says yes."

Jeanette overheard and Simon froze.

"When did you umm get here?"

She looked.

"2 minutes ago; we're decorating and Eleanor refuses to put the banner up for some reason? Does any one know why? Speaking of which Simon Seville get your butt downstairs and help us out! SIMON!!"

Alvin looked at their father and winked.

"Umm let me go help them out downstairs. Dad come on they need to talk."

Simon's mouth dropped.

"Alvin don't you dare! ALVIN!"

Alvin grabbed Dave's hand and ran downstairs to where everyone was decorating. Well all except Brittany she was busy setting the table. In the meantime back in Alvin's room Jean looked at Simon puzzled.

"Simon what is going on? What do we need to talk about?"

He sighed and said.

"I was going to do this on Homecoming night, but Todd ticked me off and I was in a pissy mood. Besides you were also fast asleep, and I didn't want to disturb you."

She still looked puzzled.

"You wanted to do what on Homecoming night? Simon answer me now! I don't have time for this I'm going downstairs! When you're ready join us!"

He shook his head and buried it in his hands. Brittany looked up and said.

"Oh no Alvin we don't have enough plates for the guests. Someone is going to have to pick more up and it seems like they ran out of streamers too."

Alvin saw Jean coming downstairs and ran back to his room.

"Simon what did you do? Why is she angry at you? Now get over your shyness and ask your woman to marry you already. Hello are you listening to a word I'm saying to you?"

He sighed.

"I don't know if I can. Alvin I'm not you."

He stared.

"Maybe not, but you're in love with her and want her to be your wife right? So stop being shy and ask her already. They can't put the banner up until you're engaged to her Simon. I know you can do it; now stop putting yourself down and get down there and ask her."

He nodded.

"How? There is nothing romantic about our house Alvin?"

Alvin smiled slyly.

"Maybe not, but you can always stop for an ice cream on the beach and then go to the store up the road. Simon think about it."

He smiled and said.

"Oh ok then I'll do that. I'll call you to let you know. Wish me luck I'll need it!"

Alvin sighed and headed back downstairs and watched as Simon approached Jean.

"Jean let's go for a bite to eat along the boardwalk? I couldn't eat my lunch today because I was worried about the test Mr. Mullen put the F on when it wasn't your fault. Besides Alvin asked me to go to the store to pick up some more decorations and plates."

She smiled.

"Sure Simon that sounds good. Well we don't have to worry anymore I retook the test and get my grade tomorrow. "

Alvin watched as Simon grabbed his car keys from the hook and sighed. Brittany walked over to him and asked.

"What's with Simon today?'

Alvin responded.

"He's going to propose to your sister since Todd ticked him off on Homecoming Night, and he didn't have the chance to."

In the meantime Simon parked his SUV and took Jean's hand as they headed to the boardwalk. They got a bite to eat and she smiled at him.

"It's been a while since we've been on a date without our brothers and sisters. So long that it made me forget how much of a romantic you can be. Look at that moon it's so beautiful don't you think? Can we take a quick stroll along the beach so our food can digest?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Sure Jean right after I pay the bill. Besides we have at least 2 more hours till the party. So who do you think my brother will pick as his best man?"

She smiled.

"Most likely you; because you two are awfully close even though you constantly fight with one another."

At that he laughed.

"Oh aren't you funny? Of course we do we're brothers. He may be older than me but he is rather annoying sometimes to. But I still love him; and couldn't be happier for him that he's marrying your sister."

She smiled and responded.

"Well I know that Brittany will pick Elle for her maid of honor because they're a lot closer than we are. It's not a big deal though; whoever she picks will be fine with me. I'm just glad they are finally getting along and not fighting!"

He signed the bill and the waiter said.

"Thank you Mr. Seville have a nice evening. Hope to see you again."

He smiled and responded.

"You're welcome; and thank you. We will be back."

He took her hand as they walked toward the shore and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ooh look at that beautiful sky. It's so pretty with all those colors."

He smiled and responded.

"Yes it is a pretty sky. A romantic setting for a beautiful girl like you who's love I could never do without."

He got on one knee and grabbed her hand.

"Jean would you do me the honor of being my wife; so we can spend the rest of our lives together?"

Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Oh Simon of course I will marry you. I love you so much!"

He smiled and slid the ring on her finger. Then their lips met and she pushed him to the sand as she kissed him passionately. He embraced her tightly and returned the approach as he took her glasses off.

"Aren't you the feisty one tonight? Jeanette but I don't think the beach is the place for this to happen."

She looked at him puzzled as she kissed him passionately.

"Why do you say that? We did in your SUV before, and no one is around to see us on the beach. We're officially engaged shouldn't we celebrate it the right way? Well Simon answer me!"

He smiled up at her and said.

"How inviting that sounds but I still don't think we should because there are two reporters flashing pictures! How about we celebrate later tonight instead of now?"

She looked and nodded.

"Fine but you better not try and get out of it tonight. Oh man let's get out of here Simon now they're surrounding us!"

He laughed.

"I agree but you have to let me up Jean."

She laughed and let him up. Then he fixed his shirt and turned to the press.

"Yea Jeanette Miller and I are officially engaged as of tonight! Just like my brother Alvin is engaged to Brittany Miller and neither of them is pregnant! Now let us be!"

To be continued…in the next pt.


	52. Chapter 52

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 52

"Engagement Party pt 2"

They got in Simon's SUV and she stared at her engagement ring that was a diamond with purple in it and sighed.

He smiled at her and asked.

"You seem very surprised that I proposed. I had intentions on proposing to you on Homecoming Night but was in a really bad mood. Besides you were fast asleep when I got back to our room."

She smiled.

"Of course I'm surprised every girl reacts when her boyfriend proposes to her especially when she happens to be with her man for nearly 9 years. Is that the reason why Theodore and Eleanor wouldn't put up the banner? No wonder why Alvin let us alone in his room. I'm sorry I yelled at you Simon can you forgive me?"

He smiled and held her hand on his lap.

"Let me call Alvin to make sure we don't need anything else. I know he said we need more streamers and plates, but who knows we might need more stuff. Your sister is probably getting ready for the party. We all know how long it takes Brittany awhile to get ready for a party or a dance."

She laughed and nodded.

"Yea pretty long I guess. Can we please stop at the mall and get something to wear tonight? Brittany is wearing a red and pink dress and most likely Alvin is wearing a red dress shirt with his white dress pants or maybe black. I want to wear a purple and blue dress. Oh please Simon?"

He smiled and responded.

"Sure Jean we'll stop at the mall. Let me call Alvin 1st so he can give them the ok to put the banner up."

He dialed Alvin's cell and he answered.

"Hey Simon; so can we hang the banner or not? Did you propose to her?"

Simon smiled and responded.

"Yes I did and she said yes. It's alright for them to hang the banner now. Oh Alvin do we need anything else?"

He looked and asked.

"Theo where'd Brittany go? Oh Elle do we need anything else or just the streamers and plates?"

She looked and stared.

"No just make sure he gets red, pink, blue, and purple streamers since it's a double engagement party. Also make sure the plates also match. Oh Alvin who's picking up our father?"

He looked and said.

"I am in 15 minutes calm down Ellle will you? Where'd your sister get to?"

She looked and said.

"Oh home to get ready for the party. You know her she takes forever to get ready. You still want to marry her Alvin, you think she's annoying now wait until you live together!"

He laughed.

"Now Elle that's just plain mean!"

Simon laughed.

"Well it's true she is annoying! You said it yourself a million times! Ok Alvin I'll make sure we get all 4 colors since it's our engagement party too. Well I have to stop at the mall also; what time is the party again?"

Alvin sighed.

"It's at 7pm Simon. It's only 4:15pm you have plenty of time. Don't mind me I'm trying to do whatever I can to avoid mom at this point! I know she's going to bring up kids and I'm going to scream! Just like I did when I asked mom to give me her blessing to marry Brittany."

Simon sighed.

"Oh no remind me to also avoid mom. The last thing I wanna hear about is kids. Well I'm going to let you go now Alvin see you by 6:00pm. Simon out."

Alvin hung up his cell and heard Theodore and Eleanor having a fit.

"We'll never get this stupid banner to hang down and stay straight. We're too short and it's beyond hopeless! Alvin can you please give us a hand you're a little taller."

He looked at the banner and sighed.

"Eleanor and Theodore take one corner. Jake can you please give us a hand with the banner?"

He washed his hands after he was helping Jill finish setting the table on the patio and walked over by them and said.

"Sure why not. That's a really nice banner but I'm confused; why does it say congratulations Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette? Did I miss something?"

Alvin looked.

"Yea Simon proposed to Jeanette earlier and they're engaged. Can you stop asking questions now?"

He looked.

"I still think you 2 are crazy! 17 ½ and engaged to get married man you're still a teen. Alvin are you sure Brittany isn't expecting? I mean it seems like she gained a little weight. I mean not many teenagers get married unless they get their girl pregnant!"

Alvin glared and grabbed his collar.

"I've been with Brittany for almost 9 years Jake! I am not marrying her because I got her pregnant either. We're getting married because we're in love and if you ask me one more time I'm going to kill you! Do I make myself clear now? Brittany isn't pregnant now stop telling me how to run my life!"

Theodore laughed and Jake backed up. Then he helped them hang the banner and the streamers they had on hand. Jill looked and said.

"Why do you always assume a girl is pregnant when her boyfriend proposes to her? Well can you answer that question Jake or not! Like Alvin said they have been with one another for almost 9 years and they're in love! So why don't you get off his case and be happy for them instead of trying to make Alvin think he's crazy!! I suppose you're going to get on Simon's case when he and Jeanette get here too! Now shut your mouth and leave him alone!"

Jake looked and finally shut up. Then he went outside with Mike to help set up the stereo. Alvin sighed with relief.

"Thanks Jill I really appreciate it. Brittany is very lucky to have a best friend like you. Too bad not all my fans are as understanding as you are. They're so busy swarming all over me and they know we're together!"

She laughed and stared.

"Oh you don't have your trusty cap on Alvin? That's an improvement I guess. I'm just glad that you two made it through all the drama at our school. It must've been a real hard thing to deal with."

He smiled and responded.

"You have no idea how hard it is living in the paparazzo's eyes. So many couples our age break up because of it. The hardest part was for me to hide the fact we were together all those years. It took more of a toll on Brittany than me? She didn't do it for you to get mad or anything Jill. It was just hard for us to tell our friends we were together. When my father told me at the basketball game that night I could tell the press the truth it took a lot off my chest and hers too. I hope you two didn't take it too personal Jill."

She smiled.

"No of course not. I understood because I used to see how upset she used to get when she couldn't hold you in public. So that's why you two snuck away during lunch to go and make out away from everybody. You can tell me I won't tell anyone."

He laughed.

"We did not go and sneak away to go and make out. Now you're over exaggerating. Jill I swear Ok you caught me; we did sneak away to make out. But not as often as you said we did!"

She laughed.

"You sure about that Alvin? You always had her lip gloss on your lips unless you wear lip-gloss and don't want people to know. "

He laughed.

"I do not wear lip gloss you have your nerve! I am straight thank you. Why are you laughing that was not funny!"

Brittany grabbed him from behind and laughed.

"She really had you going didn't she? You should've seen your face. Are you alright Alvin?"

He smiled and responded.

"Yea I'm fine Brittany now that I see you here and looking amazing. That's a nice dress too. Oh we have to go pick up your father; I'm already late he's going to kill me. Oh and Simon and Jeanette are also engaged. Jill, Jake, Mike, Valerie, and Shana we'll be back in a few. Go tell my father the caterer is coming at 5:30pm. See you when we get back. Brittany come on."

She followed behind him and they got in his car. He pulled out carefully and drove toward the area where his mother lives. When they pulled up Alvin knocked on the door and pulled Brittany out of the car.

"Will you stop acting like that already? Brittany I understand you're still angry at him, but princess he's the one walking you down the aisle. He has to be at the party sweetie please stop acting like this Brittany? I learned to respect my mother even though I'm still angry at her, Brittany we are 9 months away from our wedding day you have to be able to accept your father back in your life. Please Brittany at least try to."

She sighed and took his hand.

"Fine I'll try to, but it won't be easy. You're right he is my father and the day I walk down the aisle to be in your life for eternity will be the happiest day of my life, and I want him to be there. Thank you Alvin you always know how to cheer me up when I'm down or angry. I love you so much."

He smiled and responded.

"I know you do, come on let's get your father so we can get back in time for our engagement party."

He knocked on the door again and Henry answered.

"Hey Alvin and Brittany. Alvin why are you 30 minutes late?"

He looked and said.

"Oh because I was helping with the decorating. I'm sorry Henry, besides I was waiting for Brittany because she insisted on coming with me to pick you up."

She smiled and hugged her father.

"Yes I made him late because I didn't want him to come here alone. Dad I'm so glad you'll be there for my wedding day I love you so much."

He smiled and hugged his eldest.

"I'm happy for you to Princess and love you to. Shall we be getting to the party; it starts at 7pm."

Then he looked at Alvin.

"You can call me dad son. Especially since you're the one that will make my baby's biggest wish come true."

He smiled and nodded. Then they all got in his car and drove back to the house. When he pulled up Simon and Jean also pulled up. Jeanette ran across the street to their house and got ready. Then Simon ran up to his room and also got ready. Alvin, Brittany, and Henry entered. Then he looked at the banner.

"Simon and Jeanette are also engaged? Wow I wonder in my youngest daughter will be engaged by the end of the night."

Eleanor ran to her father and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Dad when did you get here? Did you hear Brittany and Jeanette are both engaged to get married? Isn't it a beautiful day? Be right back I have to help Dave with the cake before he burns it."

At that Theodore laughed.

"Elle my father didn't bake that cake I did. Let me help you it's a big cake see you in a few."

Alvin sat down and Brittany sat on his lap while he sat on the couch. Then Mike and Shana joined them.

"Can we see the ring? Brittany hasn't shown anyone it yet well except Jill?"

Brittany smiled and showed them her engagement ring while Alvin sipped his soda.. Shana looked.

"Oh my that's a really nice ring. He even got your favorite color in the diamond. How'd you manage to do that Alvin? It's gorgeous and just what she wanted?"

He smiled.

"I know she told me a million times. Where is Valerie? I know I saw her earlier over at the table helping Jill."

Brittany stared and said.

"Alvin she's right there helping out with the rest of the streamers. Oh no here comes your mother. If she asks me about kids I'm going to scream! What are we going to do?"

He sighed and sipped his soda.

"Hope she doesn't bring up kids tonight because neither of us are thinking about that yet and we're not even married yet. I have an idea let's go outside and wait for the rest of the guests to arrive. Come on Princess; besides we have to wait until your sister arrives. We'll be right back guys."

He took her hand and they waited on the porch for the other guests to arrive. Jeanette crossed over.

"Hey Alvin and Brittany? Where's Simon; is he ready yet?"

Brittany sighed.

"He's upstairs getting ready. Let me see the ring please."

She smiled and showed her sister the ring. Brittany smiled.

"Whoa that's a real nice ring with purple in the diamond too. Congratulations Jean. Oh dad is here go say hi, unless you want to wait for your fiancé to go see him. He's helping Dave, Ms. Miller, Eleanor, and Theodore in the kitchen. Alvin aren't you going to get ready?"

He looked.

"Oh yea you reminded me. I forgot to get ready I'm still in my school clothes. I'll be right down. Try not to miss me too much."

She smiled and kissed him.

"I'll try not to. I'll just be out here waiting for everyone else to arrive with my sister. Oh Jean I decided on my maid of honor."

Jeanette sighed and said.

"Yea I already know its Eleanor. Since you two are that close."

Brittany smiled and said.

"No I chose you Jean. Why would I choose Eleanor? I already told Elle and she's glad I picked you. Aren't you happy?"

Jeanette smiled.

"Of course I'm happy you picked me and besides I'm engaged to Simon. Tonight is a happy night for me. Everything seems so perfect! Did Alvin pick his best man yet or is he having a hard time deciding who to pick?"

Brittany shrugged.

"I don't know he really hasn't mentioned it to me yet. Most likely he'll choose Simon since they are pretty close even though they are always fighting."

Shana and Valerie ran to the porch and hugged Jeanette.

"Congratulations Jean. Where are Alvin and Simon? It's already 6:22pm. You two look amazing. Ooh Jean can we see the ring?"

She smiled and showed them her engagement ring. Then Brittany whispered to Jean.

"I know Chelsea said she's our friend, but I don't know if we can really trust her. We have to be careful around her she might have something up her sleeve none of us are aware of. Come on Jean let's go meet her and Nathan."

End of pt 2 next part may have a surprise read on and see!


	53. Chapter 53

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 53

"Engagement Party pt 3"

In Alvin's room he stared in the mirror and fixed his shirt. After he tucked it in he fastened his belt and sighed. Then he fixed his hair and put his cap on his head. As he exited his room Simon came out. Alvin looked and said.

"Oh Simon I made my decision on who my best man is. But I'm not telling anyone until Theodore joins us at the party. Any idea who Brittany picked for her maid of honor? I'm just curious I guess. To think 9 months from now she'll be my wife; after all the drama we dealt with through the years. Come on Simon our fiancées await us. Oh Theo there you are. Come on then I made my decision about my best man. "

Theodore sighed.

"I'm coming Alvin this stupid tie just won't stay. Can you give me a hand please?"

Alvin smiled and fixed his tie. Then the 3 brothers descended from the stairs and joined the girls. Brittany looked and felt Alvin's arms around her waist. She smiled and kissed him.

"Oh Alvin you startled me and you look very handsome. We are going to have to keep an eye on Chelsea she's up to no good and I don't think she can be trusted. What about you?"

He smiled and responded.

"I don't trust her at all. Just like I don't trust her stupid sister Tina either. We'll just make sure we watch them both closely. Come on let's go by your father over there talking to Simon and Jeanette. I really rather not deal with my mother right now to be honest with you."

They walked over to where Dave and Henry were talking. Simon was busy dodging their mother and Alvin and Theodore started to laugh. He looked.

"Ha ha you two look amused. I'm glad you two think it's so funny that I'm trying to avoid our mother ALVIN!"

Alvin stared.

"Oh really and you yelled at me for avoiding mom. Well excuse me for living."

Brittany and Jeanette pushed them apart.

"Boys please for once can you two get along? Just once in your lives can you not fight with another you're brothers not enemies? ALVIN I said stop arguing with your brother! Dave help me out here please!"

Henry laughed.

"Boys will be boys right Dave."

Dave nodded and said.

"Alvin and Simon for once can you two please get along. Just once that's all I ask! ALVIN!"

He stared.

"But Simon started it; oh forget this Brittany would you like to dance with me? They're playing a slow song?"

She smiled and took his hand as he led her to the floor. Then Simon and Jeanette followed behind them. Jake looked and sighed.

"Jill would you like to dance with me? We're the only couple not on that dance floor. "

She smiled and took his hand and they also joined the two engaged couples on the dance floor. In the meantime Mike sighed.

"They do make good couples, but they're so young to be getting married. Come on Shana; they're not even 18 yet. Why are they marrying so young? I mean I'm happy for both Simon and Alvin but still I'm just confused. "

As she rested her head on his shoulder she responded.

"They've been together almost 9 years. They're in love Mike; so they're getting married. We should be happy for them instead of you complaining about it. Alvin is one of your best friends; you know what he goes through with the fans and the drama they deal with in school. Lighen up a little and be happy for them; I am."

He sighed.

"I am happy for him; but just a little angry because he never told me. All those years I had a major crush on Brittany and never had an idea he was with her. They always fought in school; constantly competed with one another in every thing they did. They never acted like a couple and Jean,Simon, Elle, and Theo did that's my point. If I knew I'd never make a play for Brittany like I did we're best friends and best friends aren't supposed to hide things from one another. He should've trusted me with the secret bout him and Brittany instead of keeping me in the dark till the 8th grade! I don't care if he's a huge rock star or not he was wrong and I'm still angry at him for that."

While Brittany and Alvin danced she watched every move Chelsea made by the punch bowl and held onto him tightly. She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"After all these years we're months away from spending our lives together. I love you so much."

He smiled as he held her tightly and leaned down to kiss her.

"I know that Brittany. All the fighting we did as a young couple finally paid off and we're still going strong. You make my life complete, and I'm thankful to have a girl to love; spending my life in the limelight."

She sighed and kissed him back.

"Well I'm glad to be the girl who is able to love you. Not until I met you has my life been complete. After my rough childhood; I'm just glad you came into my life."

In the meantime Alvin watched as Simon and Jeanette also made out while they danced across the dance floor. He sighed with relief and just continued to make out with Brittany while they danced across the floor. Theodore and Eleanor finally joined them on the dance floor and both Alvin and Simon smiled.

Theodore took her waist she sighed while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Theo to think our shy ness turned into a relationship that lasted nearly 9 years. Yet all the drama around us because of our fame has no effect on us but so much on your brothers Alvin and Simon. Your love makes my life complete and start to make sense I love you so much Theo."

The song ended and Theodore ran into the kitchen with Eleanor behind him to check the cake. He pulled it out and let it cool for 10 minutes. Then he and Eleanor frosted the 4 layer cake in the colors red, pink, blue, and purple. Alvin entered not really paying attention to the cake on the counter.

"Theo and Elle the food is being served. Let's go now Ms. Miller is getting angry."

They followed behind Alvin as he took his seat next to Brittany and sipped his champagne slowly. She laughed as he coughed.

"Alvin what is wrong with you? Are you ok?"

He caught his breath and responded.

"Yea I'm fine champagne went down the wrong pipe. Thanks for asking princess."

Simon just looked at the champagne and closed his eyes as he took a sip.

"Ok that's pretty strong."

Jeanette laughed and also sipped her champagne slowly like Brittany. The boys looked at the girls and shook their heads.

"Show offs."

Ms Miller stood up and cleared her throat.

"I'd like to make a toast to our sons and daughters about to take a big step in their lives. To my daughters Brittany and Jeanette who have found love and lasted this long. To my future son in laws Alvin and Simon who have given the girls something to help them get through life after the rough times they faced as young chipettes before I was able to adopt them. I am so glad that the 4 of you are ready to take a giant step in your lives because of the love you 4 share. Also to my lovely youngest Eleanor and her boyfriend Theodore who also made it this far though the peer pressure around the 6 of you never made you a victim. To all of you I wish you all a life of happiness and everlasting love!"

Everybody's glasses touched and Theo smiled and also stood up.

"I know I'm the youngest but I am also going to toast to my two elder brothers and their fiancées Brittany and Jeanette. The 4 of you have made it through all the drama surrounding you because of the fact you are truly in love with one another. Congratulations Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette we all wish you all the best."

Alvin looked at Simon and shrugged.

"Ok that was unexpected. Thank you Theo. "

Simon stared at Gillian as she sat at the table with Chelsea.

"Are you serious? Why did she bring my ex with her? Now I definitely know she's up to no good. Alvin we both have to be careful we don't need any trouble. Tina is trying to tell Jeanette something and Chelsea is getting angry at her."

She walked over to their table and whispered in Jeanette's ear.

"Jean I know Brittany thinks Chelsea is really her friend, but she's up to no good and Alvin and Simon need to watch what they do especially tonight. You see my sister and Gillian they're definitely up to something, but I have no clue what it is. Just make sure you tell Brittany and Alvin. I'm really your friend you can count on that even though you're engaged to my 1st boyfriend. But you two are perfect for each other and I'm happy for you really."

Jeanette nodded.

"Ok Tina thanks for telling me I'll make sure all 4 of us are on alert."

Soon Theo and Eleanor entered the kitchen and took the cake out. Alvin's eyes widened and so did the others. Simon stared.

"Whoa Theo and Elle that's a really nice. Big, umm cake"

He laughed.

"Thank you Simon now you 4 get over here and cut it. Here Alvin and Brittany. Simon and Jeanette this is your side."

Alvin took the knife and Brittany put her hand on his and Jeanette did the same. They cut the cake and dished it out. Then Brittany sat in Alvin's lap as he ate his cake and just stared at her slice. Just as he predicted Vinny asked.

"So are you two going to give me grandchildren?"

Alvin's mouth dropped after he finished his cake and he spit out his champagne all over Dave.

"Mom I told you before we're too young can you not ask that yet. We're not even married yet gee! We are 9 months away from our wedding and this fall we're going to college. No I don't think we're thinking of kids right now!"

He also realized he spit on Brittany's dress and helped her wipe it off. She looked and stared.

"Lucky for you I wiped it off before it stained my dress. Alvin wipe the champagne off your father he's wearing a white dress shit that stuff stains."

Dave looked and wiped it off.

"No it's fine Brittany I got it out. Alvin it's also on your dress shirt."

Brittany took the napkin and wiped the champagne out of his shirt and smiled.

"Are you ok Alvin? Why is she asking us about having kids already?"

He shook his head.

"I have no idea but she did and I'm not in the mood to hear about it right now. I'm going outside to get some fresh air. Would you like to join me?"

She smiled and stared.

"Dave and Ms. Miller can we please be excused? We need a little fresh air."

They both nodded and Alvin and Brittany sat outside on the porch swing. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her shoulders gently as he held her close. She sighed and put her arms around his waist.

"Lucky for me I'm on the pill. I don't think it would be a good example if I go and get pregnant before we get married. Do you?"

He shook his head.

"No it wouldn't be even if we will be married after you turn 17. We shouldn't rush especially with our careers and our education. Oh no I have to tell my brothers who I picked as my best man."

Simon, Jean, Theo, and Elle joined them outside. Simon yelled.

"I can't believe she asked me that? Ooh I am so angry it's not even funny. Oh hi Alvin I didn't see you there."

He looked and asked.

"Mom asked you about kids too huh?"

He shook his head.

"No she hasn't. Not yet anyway. We haven't even set the date. Gillian asked me to give her a second chance when she knows I'm engaged to Jeanette! Unbelievable I swear. Jeanette are you alright?"

She shook her head.

"No I'm not she kissed you and you didn't stop her! How can you even ask me that? I'm your fiancée not Gillian I should've been the one you kissed not that little conniving brat! I'm going home and to bed I'm so angry at you right now Simon just leave me alone! Goodnight Brittany, Alvin, Elle, and Theo. We're engaged not even a day and you kiss another girl with me right there! At least your brother Alvin hasn't left my sister's side all night because he doesn't trust Chelsea! Ooh you are such a jerk!"

Simon ran after her.

"Jeanette I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know she followed me to my room? Jeanette please get back here! I didn't mean to!"

Alvin's eyes rose up as Brittany kissed him. Then he shook his head.

"She went to Simon's room? How did she know which room was his? What is going on here? Wait a minute; what were you two doing in your rooma lone anyway Simon?"

He stared.

"Oh don't you even think I would do that to my fiancée. I went to my room to take off my tie and she was behind me. Then she pushed me down to my bed and kissed me full of passion. I tried to push her off but Jean didn't see that part! Then before I knew it she was out the door in tears and wouldn't let me explain."

Theodore stared.

"You're clue less I swear. You knew that Chelsea was going to pull something like that; and you should've been smart enough to close your bedroom door. Its no one else's fault but your own…now take your big brain to the girls' house and celebrate your engagement night right! Believe me she'll forgive you; don't you know that's what she wants? Alvin and I will cover for you and Jeanette and so will Brittany and Eleanor! Now go! Alvin am I right or wrong?"

He looked up from making out with Brittany and responded.

"Yea you are right. He should've closed his bedroom door and listen for anyone in his room with him. But no he thinks he knows it all; so he gets caught kissing another girl in front of his fiancée!"

Chelsea exited the house and Alvin glared.

"What you can't get me to leave Brittany's side so you take a chance and have Gillian following him to his room so he'll get caught? You know what you make me sick! Why don't you both go in the pool and cool off!"

He got up off the swing and pushed them both in the pool. Brittany started to laugh and so did Theodore and Eleanor! Then he laughed and said.

"That's what you get; for pretending to be Brittany's friend again. You figured becoming Brittany's friend again you'd get close to me and pull a stunt like you did a few months ago after Mike's party! So don't even play innocent with us you're not! You couldn't get me so you went after my brother, but little do you know their fights don't last long!"

Brittany looked and stared.

"Neither do our fights Alvin. Not just Simon and Jeanette's you know! Within minutes we make up and forgive one another. Well except a few times those fights lasted days and weeks. So no matter what you try to do you will not succeed in breaking the 4 of us up so give it up. We're engaged to be married Chelsea it's a little too late to break either couple up.


	54. Chapter 54

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 54

"After the Slick Ex"

Chelsea glared at Brittany as she laughed when she came out of the pool all soak and wet. Then Brittany held Alvin's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled and grabbed her hands by his waist and heard Chelsea exclaim.

"This is not over Brittany. I will get Alvin back in my arms before graduation; mark my words! You win this time so I advise you to enjoy your victory while it lasts. Everybody knows Alvin belongs with me and not a conniving slut like you. A slut that makes up a rumor about being pregnant so he doesn't dump you. I know what game you're playing Brittany."

Brittany's face turned red and she lunged for Chelsea.

"Why you little….let me at her! I'll kick her ass all over this yard if she doesn't cut the garbage. Alvin let me go I'm going to pound that blonde little slut into the ground for saying that! I am not pregnant and would never make up a lie like that to make him stay with me."

Alvin continued to hold her back.

"Britt don't waste your strength on the likes of her. She's a groupie and will do anything to get you in trouble and away from me. Don't fall into her little games; she's not worth it! Britt just walk away! Besides it's a little too late for her to break us up; we're already engaged to be married. So basically she's wasting her time on trying! Yea you heard me right Chelsea; I said it's too late for you to break us up cause it is and the sooner you realize it. The better off we'll both be!"

Chelsea stormed off followed by Gillian and Jill just shook her head and sighed.

"I can say it but I'm not going to; actually yes I am going to say it. I told you she couldn't be trusted. No but you ignored me and let her be your friend again; you just never learn do you? You keep it up I'm telling you she will succeed in destroying what you have with Alvin here engaged or not! You're my best friend but it's time you realize that Chelsea will not give up that easily. I'm done talking come on Jake our song is playing."

Jake looked at Alvin and he shrugged.

"See you two in the house bro. Alvin you need to calm your brother Simon down he's falling apart. He needs some advice from his elder brother; talk to him will you? ALVIN! Brittany you should go and calm Jeanette down she's really upset and leave Alvin here to talk to Simon."

Alvin sighed and turned to Brittany.

"You go talk to Jean and I'll talk to Simon. Jake is right we're the oldest and need to help them through this. Go on then."

She kissed Alvin and ran across the street to their house.

"Jean it's me Brittany; where are you? Come on answer me I'm serious. Jeanette."

She ran up the stairs in her heels and entered Jeanette's room. She sat on the bed and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Jean come on stop crying. Simon didn't kiss Gillian on spite. I was exiting the bathroom when I heard him yelling at Gillian. Jeanette; it was all Chelsea's doing. She set the whole thing up actually trying to get Alvin to leave my side tonight but failed. Then she figured; cause it wouldn't work with us she'd set Simon up. That's her little game and you can't keep on giving in. He loves you and would never cheat on you. Jean he pushed her off of him; how else you think she got that cut on her forehead? Simon pushed her into the dresser and ran down the stairs after you. You have to forgive him; especially since it's the night of your engagement. Jean please listen to me I'm your older sister and would never steer you wrong. "

Brittany's cell went off and she answered.

"Alvin honey what is it? I'm trying to calm my sister down."

He responded.

"Britt you talked to her; now it's his turn to explain it to her. He's on his way over there as we speak. Let them talk this out on their own; we had several disagreements like they are now and it's time we let them handle it on their own. Just like we did several times before with our off and on relationship all these years. It's their turn now to talk these sort of things out without us interfering."

She sighed and got off the bed after Jeanette hugged her.

"Thank you Brittany I feel better now. Can you and umm Alvin cover for us? I'm assuming this will take a while. If you get my drift; oh speaking of which did you take the test yet? Britt you've been awfully moody lately! Besides you've been eating a lot lately. Brittany?"

She sighed and stared at her sister.

"I noticed that too; but I'm afraid to take the test. Jean I'm not even 17 yet and if I'm pregnant we'll both be dead and buried. Then he'll not only flip out but most likely call off the engagement. I'm so scared!"

Jeanette held her and comforted her.

"Alvin would never call off the engagement if that's the case. But no matter what you may think; you have to take the test to know for sure. I mean you took your pills everyday right? Brittany did you take your pill the day of our Homecoming dance? Brittany answer my question; did you take your pill on Saturday or not?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know. I was so excited that day it might've slipped my mind or not. Jean what am I going to do; if I'm oh hey Simon I was just leaving. I'll leave you two to talk bye Jeanette and Simon."

Jeanette looked at her and said.

"Remember what I said. It has to be done and if I was you I'd go in my room and check my container to see. Brittany go on then…..move it."

She exited Jeanette's room and ran to her own room. She opened her purse and looked at the pink container. Then she counted her pills and sighed with relief she took her pill on Saturday morning and again on Sunday morning after she made love to Alvin the night before after they officially got engaged. Then she ran across the street to the boys' house.

"Dave where's Alvin? I have to talk to him about something."

Vinny looked up from her punch while she talked to Ms. Miller.

"He's upstairs in his room taking off his tie. He'll be right down; Brittany hunny what's the matter? You look awfully worried about something? I'm going to be your mother in law dear; is something on your mind?"

She shook her head and responded.

"No Vinny I'm fine really. I just have to talk to Alvin. I guess 9 months away from my big day is giving me umm cold feet. If he is looking for me tell him I'll be in the den waiting for him."

Vinny looked at Dave and then back at Ms. Miller.

"Ok Brittany hunny; where are my son and your sister Jeanette? He's been avoiding me all night and was wondering why. Do you have any idea?"

She looked at her and shook her head.

"No I really don't know; maybe he's just also nervous about the whole engagement like Alvin and I. I mean the 4 of us love one another a great deal; but we've had a lot of drama since Alvin and I officially engaged and Simon is worried he'll have the same drama to deal with as Alvin and I. He'll be fine after he talks to Jean."

Alvin looked and responded.

"Hmm maybe cause he doesn't want to hear you asking him about having kids when they haven't even set the date yet. Which you've been asking me since I told you I was going to propose to Brittany. Now that we're engaged you asked me the same thing and he got aggravated. So he decided to avoid you like I was trying to all night. Hey has anyone seen Brittany? I called her on the cell and she said she'll be right back; but I don't see her anywhere."

Dave sipped his punch.

"Oh Alvin she's in the den waiting to talk to you about something. Don't know what it is but she told us to tell you she'd be in the den if you were looking for her. Don't be too long it is still your engagement party Alvin. Your friends are here wondering where you've been all night?"

He sighed and said.

"I know that Dave. I just have a lot on my mind right now. We'll be back at the party in a few I promise. So will Simon and Jeanette I think? Oh did you decide on your best man yet?"

He shook his head.

"No not yet dad it's a hard decision. I have two brothers I'm close to and just don't think it'll be right to pick one of them. They might get in a fight or turn around and hate me if I choose one and not the other. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Dave smiled and stared.

"Yes Alvin I do; but how is that possible for both of them to be your best men?"

Henry looked up.

"One of his brothers can be in charge of getting the suits for him, his grooms men and the other can hand him the ring he puts on Brittany's finger after he says his vows to my daughter. Which by the way they will both be in front of the priest as they say their vows but on opposite sides. One on Alvin's right and the other on his left. He's right Dave he is close to both Simon and Theodore and he can't choose one over the other. That's probably the same thing Brittany will end up doing; she's also close to both her sisters not just one. What do you say?"

Dave looked at Alvin.

"It's not my decision to make Alvin will be the groom it's up to him. Whatever he wants to do is fine with me. But he has to let me know now so we can start planning their wedding. What do you say Alvin?"

His face lit up and he nodded.

"I say yes it'll only be fair since the 3 of us are so close. Thanks dad and Henry let me go talk to Brittany. We'll be right back. "

He entered the den and saw Brittany with her head buried in her hands. Then he sat next to her and put his arm behind her head.

"You wanted to talk to me about something? What's the matter? Why do you look so worried?"

She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Alvin I think I might be umm pregnant. I haven't taken the test yet, but I have a feeling that I am. I mean yea I'm on the pill but there's still a slight chance it can happen. I mean especially the way we made love on Homecoming Night; we got to a level we have never gotten to in all the years we have been intimately involved. Alvin you took me to ecstasy on Homecoming Night. If I am what are we going to do and how are we going to tell our parents? I'm so scared hold me please."

He held her close as she cried into his shirt and stroked her forehead gently comforting her.

"Britt 1st we have to know for sure. Then we can think about what and how we're going to deal with it and tell our parents ok. Just know if you are then I'll be with you throughout the whole pregnancy and push the wedding up if we have to. I'm not going to call off our engagement because of a pregnancy especially since I'm the father and you're soon to be my wife. Now come on and dry those tears; first thing tomorrow I'll pick up the pregnancy test for you and we'll see if you are or not. You don't really have the signs of being pregnant if you're wondering. But it's better to know early than too late if you ask me. We both know the pill is only 99.9 effective and there is still a chance the woman can get pregnant. But the chance is slim to none…Boy talk about Science coming back to haunt me. Come on then our party is out there and we're missing out on the fun. Here you go honey go in the bathroom and wash your face so no one knows you were crying. I'll be out there waiting by Jake and Mike. We saw the future and we had two boys and I was maybe 18 or 19 and a wealthy rock star! Besides we were married and very happy. "

She smiled as she entered the bathroom and closed the door as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her stomach and at her chest.

'Hmm no change yet; but he is right we have to know for sure. At least we're going to be married in 9months but still I'm too young to be a mother. I want to continue my singing career and become a fashion designer with my own label and a beautiful house to call our home. If I get pregnant before we graduate then my life will not be what I want it to be. I mean yea we'll be married but he'll be the only one working while I'm home watching and taking care of our children.'

She finished washing off her face and saw Alvin by his friends. He saw her and signaled her to sit on his lap while he sat and laughed with them. Jill sat on Jake's lap and Tina sat on James' lap. Nathan sat on the couch next to them and shook his head.

"I can't believe Chelsea pulled that? Alvin I dumped her because I can't take it anymore; her hatred toward Brittany and her obsession with you. Do you know when we make love she screams out your name and not mine. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?"

He shook his head as he sipped his soda and then Brittany took it from him and also took a sip.

"No I really don't. Unfortunately I have no experience what so ever; because I'm always working or in school. Oh well it does seem embarrassing though. I don't understand why she says my name we never got there when we went together many many years ago like 2nd grade or 1st…don't really remember. Actually don't really wanna know to tell you the truth. I've been with Brittany since I was 9 and am now 17 1/2 . Anyway I am more relieved now that I figured out a way for both my brothers to be my best men. Speaking of brothers; where is Theodore and Eleanor? Oh man don't tell me this I'll kill that little brat!"

Brittany picked up her cell and dialed Eleanor's cell. Theodore heard it ringing and woke up. He felt Eleanor's soft body against his and shook her gently. She woke up and smiled at him.

"Oh Theo that felt so satisfying; Ooh you're some lover! Oh no the party. Is that my sister Brittany's ring tone? Oh shit we're dead."

He remained silent and lay on his back staring at the ceiling of the tree house and sighed as the sheet covered his body. He listened to the conversation and heard Brittany yelling at Eleanor. She stared and shook her head as she held the sheet against her body.

"Brittany I'm sorry. We were sitting by the lake and lost track of time. Tell Alvin we'll be there in about half an hour. Are Jeanette and Simon also upset with us? Ok we're coming stop being so full of emotions! What has gotten into you; talk about mood swings! Alright stop yelling we're coming calm down will you?"

She hung up her cell and looked at Theodore while she kissed him with passion. He smiled and moved his hands up her thighs as she moved up on him causing his nails to dig into her skin. He retracted his nails in and smiled up at her fighting to catch his breath..Aagh Elle lucky for us you're …ooh on the pill..I don't …aagh think I could deal with…getting you pregnant right now…Ooh Eleanor I love you so much….I aagh told you after the month was…ooh up I'd make up for lost time! We should really be getting back to the party before my brothers…ooh pound me into the ..aagh ground…Ok we've both had enough Eleanor come on then we need to be going…Aww shit now it's my father I'm dead!"

She rolled off of him and entered their bathroom. He sat up and wiped the sweat off his body and answered after he caught his breath.

"Hey dad what's up? What time is it anyway?"

Dave yelled into the phone.

"It's already 10:30pm; you've been gone an hour. Now you get you butt back to the house and celebrate with your brothers I mean it Theodore! I understand your month is up but you shouldn't be doing this when it's a night we celebrate your brothers' engagement to Eleanor's sisters! If you're not here in less than 15 minutes you will be grounded again Kabish! I mean it Theodore 15 minutes!"

He responded.

"Ok dad but Eleanor and I are also engaged. I asked her when we went by the lake to talk and she said yes. I'm sorry we've been gone so long; but you know how it is. She fainted and I caught her. Then she knocked me to the ground and said yes. We'll be there in less than 10 minutes I promise Theodore out!"

He hung up his cell and got dressed after Eleanor got out of the shower. Then she looked as she put her dress back on and her shoes.

"Theodore you didn't take a shower. You're going to get in trouble and grounded again. Don't do this when we're officially engaged to be married. I can't deal with another month without you. "

He smiled at her as he fastened his belt.

"I know that, but if I'm not back at our house in 15 minutes my father will ground me. Why couldn't you wait till tomorrow night to get laid? I mean it's my brothers' engagement party and I'm not there to celebrate with them. Ok I know we're engaged but Eleanor you could've waited. Come on we have to hurry I have less than 10 minutes now. Buckle your seat belt I'm bout to speed down the street to our house and pray I don't get a ticket."

They got in his car and he drove 75 mph toward his house and made it. They joined Alvin and Brittany on the couch and he apologized.

"Alvin I'm sorry for disappearing for an entire hour; but I had something to do. I also proposed to Elle and she said yes. All 3 of us are engaged to be married; umm speaking of 3 where's umm Sim….."

Alvin grabbed his baby brother and dragged him into the den.

"Can you umm excuse us for a second please? Elle I'll be back with your fiancé in a minute or two. Theodore now!"

They entered the den and Alvin looked.

"Where do you think he is? He's across the street trying to calm Jeanette down after she saw him kissing Gillian on his bed. Enough about Simon where the hell were you? You tell me you're going for a walk with Eleanor and have been gone nearly 2 hours; no call no nothing. Our father has to call you and you don't answer until the phone rings the 10th time!! Ok I understand you just got engaged but all you had to do was check in Theodore….at least one friggin call! Now answer me and tell me where you were that you couldn't answer your damn cell? Dave was about to call the cops because you usually check in."

He gulped.

"Umm getting laid by Eleanor in the Chipette treehouse. Alvin I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you worry about me! I thought you'd know that's why I didn't call you even though I told you I would. "

He stared and yelled.

"I'm not a psychic Theodore; how am I supposed to know! Oh whatever just go and let me cool off. You nearly gave me a heart attack and I'm not even 18; you better get your priorities straight baby brother I mean it! Now if you'd excuse me I'm going back to my engagement party! Think about what I just told you and get over there and apologize to our father and mother that were worried sick about you 2."

Alvin exited the den and sat back down on the couch where Brittany sat and waited. She felt his muscles tightening up and waited till everyone else went to the dance floor. Then she gave him a massage and caused him to sigh.

"I never knew you could give massages. Oh Brittany that feels really good; I just can't believe they disappeared for nearly 3 hours! Mind you they didn't even check in and let us know where they were instead they disappear and have my father and my mother worried sick. What do you think is going on with Simon and your sister?"

She shrugged and continued to give him a massage.

"Who knows most likely Jeanette is ignoring him. He really hurt her Alvin there's no doubt about it. We all know how sensitive Jean can be? I mean I talked to her but she said nothing instead she continued to cry on my shoulder."

_**Ch 54 is at an end…in ch 55 Simon tries to apologize to Jeanette will it work or will she remain mad at him…Read on and you'll see!**_


	55. Chapter 55

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 55

"After the Slick Ex pt2"

Simon ran across the street and into the girls' house. He looked around and called.

"Jean sweetie can you please let me explain? Don't do this on the night of our engagement. Jeanette are you here; hello it's me Simon. Jeanette where are you?"

He made his way up the stairs to Jeanette's room and heard her crying into the pillow. Then he shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Jeanette I'm sorry; I had no idea she was behind me when I went to my room. I would never cheat on you especially on the night we officially got engaged. I had no idea; I just went to my room and took off my tie. Then when I turned around she was in front of me pushing me down to my bed kissing me passionately. When I realized what she was trying to do I pushed her off of me and ran off down the stairs after you. Jean please forgive me I didn't do it on spite…I love you and no other girl. "

She pushed his hand off of her.

"Stop giving me excuses Simon. You knew exactly what you were doing. I saw your hand moving in her shirt…you wasn't going to stop so stop saying you were... Fine if you want her then you give her this too. You two timing insensitive jerk!!"

She took off the engagement ring and threw it at him, and then she turned away from him.

"Just leave and go get your stupid girlfriend; I'm not being bothered with you. Just leave me alone!! Leave now Simon!"

He looked.

"Jeanette that is not what happened. Will you just listen to me; and stop being like this! My hand was not going in her shirt. I pushed her off of me and made her hit the closet. I suppose Chelsea told you that we were in my room making love? Well I got news for you that's not what was going on! She told you that to make you get all pissed off hoping that your sister Brittany would leave Alvin's side and run after you so she could make a move on him! It didn't go as she planned; because I'm smarter than she thinks I am. When I saw Gillian kissing me I pushed her off of me and made her hit the ground! You gotta believe me! Jeanette please don't break off our engagement because of some stupid Alvin groupie can't seem to get over my brother! She looked at him and yelled.

"I don't want to hear it just leave and take this with you; you two timing insensitive rock star! Leave Simon now! Just go away!"

He headed downstairs and put the ring back in his pocket with his head down as he headed back to the party. He sat in the dining room with his head buried in his hands and watched as Alvin and Brittany danced across the floor so happy together. He also looked where Theodore and Eleanor were dancing and shook his head. Eleanor's engagement ring shined in the lights as she moved across the dance floor with Theodore. He couldn't watch anymore and took his punch in the living room and sat on the couch and sighed. Gillian sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Simon I'm sorry for doing that. Chelsea told me you still have feelings for me. That's why I kissed you. I had no idea you were engaged to Jeanette. If I knew I wouldn't have done it."

Eleanor walked over to where Simon sat burying his head in his hands. Then she looked at Gillian glaring.

"Try again Gillian; the decorations and banner signifies it. Don't you think you caused enough for one night? Just leave him alone will you? Just leave already you're not wanted!"

She got up and Chelsea laughed talking to one of her stupid friends.

"One couple destroyed now to break up my ex and his fiancée; but how to do it?"

In the meantime Alvin saw how upset Simon was and sat next to him putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Simon she's really hurt; she'll forgive you but it will take a while. Oh man is that her engagement ring? Are you telling me she broke up with you and called off the engagement too? Simon I'm so sorry. No one knew she would go that far."

He sighed.

"Alvin I'm tired and going to bed. Enjoy the party at least you're still engaged unlike me; not engaged and single again! Goodnight!"

He watched as his brother walked up the stairs about to break down into tears. He heard Simon's door slam and glared at Chelsea. She didn't see Brittany and decided to make her move. She sat next to him on the couch and stared.

"Too bad about Jeanette and Simon. Maybe your brother still has loyalty issues."

He looked and stared at her.

"Oh really; I don't think he does. You set the whole damn thing up so stop playing innocent with me cause you're not. I know what you were trying to pull don't think I don't. So cut the charades already."

She leaned over and kissed him. Brittany saw it and he pushed her off of him and to the ground. Then he poured his punch all over her dress.

"I think you need to cool off! Don't you ever kiss me again you little Alvin groupie!"

Brittany grabbed a plate of spaghetti and turned around to her.

"I think you're still hungry. Here have some spaghetti!"

Alvin laughed as she poured the whole plate of spaghetti on Chelsea. Then Brittany grabbed his waist and took his punch and poured it on her.

"Oh here's something to wash it down!"

She got up and everyone laughed as she slid across the floor into the pool again. Jeanette saw her getting out of the pool and approached her. Then she used her fist and punched her right back into the pool turning to Gillian.

"Would you like to join her; you ever touch my man again I will make you wish you were never born understand! As for you Chelsea ever pull a stunt like that again and lie like you did I'll also make you wish you weren't born! Now both of you leave you're not wanted here; did I stutter? Now get out of here both of you!"

Brittany looked at Alvin and stared at his lips.

"That's not your shade."

She went to her purse and pulled out her pink lipstick and smoothed it. Then she walked back over to him and stood on her tippy toes. Their lips met and he embraced her tightly. Then they broke apart and she laughed.

"That's your shade it goes better with red don't you think?"

He laughed and smiled at her.

"You're something else you know that. No wonder why I love you so much!"

Jeanette looked.

"Where is Simon?"

Alvin looked up and responded.

"He already went to bed Jean. He was really sad and didn't want to be at the party anymore. Why did you throw the ring at him? Now you know Simon better than that; he doesn't cheat on the only girl he loves. He cried himself to sleep."

She sighed and stared.

"Oh man he did. Why do I pay attention to the gossip? It's our engagement night and we're not together. My life sucks right now I swear! Are you sure he's asleep Alvin?"

He took Brittany's hand and opened the door to Simon's room. Then he shook his head as he shut the door behind them. They descended from the stairs and he looked at her.

"He cried himself to sleep and is out for the rest of the night. I don't know what to tell you Jeanette. "

She sat on the couch and stared into space. Then she saw Eleanor's engagement ring.

"Wow that's a really nice ring. Who'd ever think Theo was going to propose so soon. I'm happy for you Elle. So what was Vinny's reaction when she found out?"

Theodore sat next to them and responded.

"Oh a little angry because I didn't ask for her blessing and just proposed. But besides that she's not too mad. At least my mother didn't faint like she did when Simon asked for her blessing; oh I'm sorry Jean. Besides I didn't want the first words out of her mouth to be….oh how could you be so foolish and have kids so young? You know like she did when Alvin asked for her blessing. My father knew I was going to propose because I talked to him about it. That was too funny umm I'm going to shut up before I get pounded."

Alvin looked at him.

"Yea you got that right. I'm not bout to have kids at 17 years old. Dave and Ms. Miller will literally kill me!!"

Vinny interrupted.

"That's not true Alvin hunny. You're a chipmunk we have our kids pretty young. I was 16 when I had you."

He shook his head.

"Ok mom you made your point can you please drop it already. It's different in the city 17 is too young to be having kids end of story! Ok you know what I'm not listening to this garbage right now. Brittany I'll be out by the pool; you can join me if you want but I'm not staying here listening to my mother talk about kids right now!"

He stormed out of the house and sat by the pool. Brittany followed behind him and rested her head on his shoulder. He felt her head on his shoulder and held her close to him. In the meantime Jeanette looked at the stairs and shook her head. Eleanor felt bad for her and turned to Theo.

"I really feel bad now. How can Chelsea do something like that? I mean especially on the night they officially get engaged. That was just so mean and wrong."

He held her close and responded.

"Well actually most likely she was trying to get Alvin away from Brittany and used Simon and Jeanette to make Brittany run across the street to calm your sister down, but see Alvin is smarter than she thinks. I just hope they make up soon…Where is Alvin and Brittany anyway?"

Jeanette looked.

"Outside by the pool relaxing. I want to go and talk to Simon, but your brother said he was asleep. What am I going to do Theo?"

He shrugged.

"Well you have 2 options one go up there and see if he is really sleeping? Or 2 wait until tomorrow to talk to him? Even though I think you over exaggerated by throwing the ring at him? I mean ask Brittany what really happened we weren't here. We were takin a walk beneath the moonlight; and I proposed to Elle and you could probably figure out what happened next?"

Jeanette looked.

"Oh no please don't tell me right on the bank of the lake? That's just ill gross? What am I talking bout I would've on the beach if those stupid photographers weren't around!"

Eleanor laughed.

"Oh you have your nerve. That's even grosser with all that sand ill not me. We went to the tree house Jeanette; but Theo here got in trouble because he didn't check in. When we got back Alvin gave him hell! It's about time he acts like the older brother don't you think instead of your man or shall we say ex?"

She stared.

"I didn't dump him Elle; I just got mad and threw the ring at him because I was hurt. Brittany already told me what happened when Gillian tried to kiss him. Oh no wonder why he's so upset…he thinks I dumped him. This can't wait till tomorrow Theo; I have to see if I can talk to him now. Can you two umm cover for me; just in case you know."

Eleanor laughed.

"Umm that's not wise Jean; remember what happened when we got caught. Dave grounded Theo and Simon. If you try that again he'll be grounded and it'll suck just like you had to suffer during the summer."

She sighed and headed up the stairs to his room. Then she sat on his bed and stroked his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked up.

"Jean; what are you doing here? Here to yell at me some more if you are then I'm not talking and going back to sleep. I can understand you're mad but calling off our engagement that is a little too harsh don't you think? Now you have Chelsea laughing because she succeeded in breaking us up!"

She looked down at him and kissed him passionately.

"She didn't break us up Simon. I just didn't know what to think seeing you making out with Gillian makes me go back to the time when Alvin hooked you two up. I mean you two lasted a while and I just couldn't compete with her back then cause you were so into her and I was just your best friend. I mean Alvin got with Brittany a year before we did and they'll be together 10 years after they get married in July. We're together nearly 9 years and are engaged to be married. Can I have my ring back please? I was just afraid I'd have to compete with her again."

He smiled at her and put the ring back on her finger. Then he got back up and got dressed again. They descended from the stairs hand in hand and his brothers and her sisters sighed. He took her hand and went to the dance floor during a slow song. She rested her head on his shoulder and he held her waist while they moved across the dance floor. Dave took Claire's hand and also joined them on the dance floor. Ms Miller, Vinny, and Henry just sat at the table and watched them dance. Vinny looked and stared.

"My babies are practically men now and ready to get married. Oh I think I'm going to cry. I'm so proud of them and I know their father would be proud if he were alive today. "

Henry sighed.

"Yea I know what you mean my girls have gotten so big and found true love. I'm so proud of my girls too and I know their mother is also proud while she looks over them from above."

Ms. Miller took a sip of her champagne and nodded.

"Yes Henry they sure have grown a lot over the years and those boys have been with them every step of the way. They are truly in love and belong together. Just think about the grandchildren they'll have when they're older."

Alvin stared and shook his head.

"Oh man not Ms. Miller too. Why all of a sudden is she talking bout kids? But at least she said when we're older. Unlike my mother bringing it up now when we're not even married yet. Anyway enough about that are you feeling ok?"

She smiled and held onto him tighter.

"Yea of course I'm feeling fine I have you don't I? I love you so much Alvin. Umm Alvin do you know after we get married we'll be together 10 years not 9? We started dating a year before our brothers and our sisters. I just realized I was a year off and Eleanor just reminded me."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Of course I knew that. I've always known that though it slipped my mind while I was away on tour this summer. But I looked at my calendar and it says 10 years not 9."

She sighed and held onto him tight as they danced across the floor to a slow song. His brothers did the same to her sisters. The party ended and they cleaned up the house after the guests left. Then Alvin and his brothers walked the girls home giving them a goodnight kiss. Simon looked.

"Oh Alvin did you decide on who your best man will be? It doesn't matter who you pick all 3 of us are engaged. "

He stared and looked.

"Ok I decided to do this Theo will be my best man and you will be in charge of getting the suits and helping us plan our wedding. Since obviously when I made my decision Theo wasn't engaged yet. But as we can see that all changed. Is that a good decision?"

Simon looked and smiled..

"Yea that sounds real good. That'll be better especially since you are closer to Theo and fight with me all the time. Theo seems happy Alvin watch it he's gonna knock you down."

Alvin looked up and Theo hugged him.

"Oh thank you Alvin I'd love to be your best man. Thank you so much!! Exactly what does a best man do if you don't mind me asking?"

Alvin laughed.

"Ok Theo you're very welcome can you let go of me now I can't breathe. A best man stands on the side by the groom and gives him the band to put on the bride's finger after they say their vows. Oh no I have to ask Brittany who her maid of honor will be. I'll be right back."

Before Brittany headed inside he ran back to the house.

"Britt who is your maid of honor going to be? I chose Theo as my best man because when I made my decision they weren't engaged yet. So what about you?"

She thought for a second.

"Oh Eleanor is going to be my maid of honor since she is probably the closest to me. As for Jean she's in charge of getting the dresses for the brides maids and of course herself besides she'll also help us plan. Since we both know that's her specialty like your brother Simon of course. Well Alvin honey I'm really tired and going to head to bed. I love you and will see you tomorrow so we can start planning for our wedding day. Oh what time will you be over to bring me the test unless you want me to go with you so you don't feel embarrassed? I mean a guy with a pregnancy test they'll wonder."

He laughed.

"Fine then I'll pick you up at 11:00am to take you to the drug store. Love you Brittany. Sleep tight."

They kissed goodnight and he ran behind his brothers toward the house. When they entered Dave asked.

"So Alvin have you decided on who your best man will be?"

He sighed and stared.

"Yes Dave I chose Theo and Simon will help with the suits and help us plan. I'm so bushed I'm going to bed. Goodnight Dave."

Dave looked at his eldest.

"Alvin can we talk right now this minute young man. I mean it Alvin now!"

His brothers looked and he walked to where Dave stood.

"Sit Alvin now I mean it. Now Alvin."

Simon and Theodore headed upstairs to their rooms.

"Goodnight Alvin and Dave see you in the morning. Good luck Alvin."

Alvin sighed and watched as his father sat down across from him.

"What do we have to talk about Dave? Am I in trouble?"

He looked at his son and stared.

"I don't know, but Brittany seemed really worried about something tonight during the party and wouldn't talk to you in front of us. Now you tell me why? Alvin don't lie to me either I mean it do not make me ground you when you're engaged to be married. Now tell me what she wanted to talk to you about."

He gulped and stared at his father.

"Ok there's a possibility that she can be umm expecting because of homecoming night. But we won't know anything until tomorrow since it's a week after we made love. Dave I know you're mad but please don't scream at me until we know. I mean it doesn't make sense she's on the pill; how could she possibly be pregnant?"

Dave looked.

"Alvin what am I going to do with you? I told you a million times that there are consequences when you fool around. One major consequence is getting your 16 year old girlfriend pregnant. No matter if she's on the pill or not. Just go to bed and hope she isn't pregnant because if she is you are taking full responsibility do you understand me young man? Goodnight Alvin."

He sighed.

"Yes Dave I understand. See you in the morning goodnight."

He headed up the stairs to his room and got ready for bed. Then he brushed his teeth and got in his bed under the covers staring at the ceiling. He sighed and drifted off to sleep thinking about what Brittany told him earlier this evening and wondering how he's going to deal with it if she is.


	56. Chapter 56

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 56

"Beyond Nervousness"

Saturday morning Alvin woke up at 9AM because he heard the TV on downstairs. He entered his bathroom and took a shower. Then he got dressed and made his bed. Theodore saw him coming down the stairs and asked.

"Hey Alvin what was that all about? Dad was pretty angry; what did you do now? Another thing what was Brittany so uptight about last night at the party?"

Alvin looked at him and entered the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. Then Theodore also entered the kitchen and got a cup himself. Alvin sat across from him and remained silent lying through his teeth.

"Oh nothing she's fine just a little nervous about our wedding 9 months from now. Dad wasn't yelling at me either he was asking me what Brittany was worried about last night. Oh ok fine Brittany told me yesterday that she might be pregnant and I had to tell dad. So now he's lecturing me because I didn't heed his warning about getting serious with Brittany so young. Now I understand why he told us not to until we're at least 18. Theo what am I going to do? If she's pregnant then we'll both be in big trouble. Neither of us is ready to be parents and we're not even married."

Theodore looked and then he walked to the pot and poured him another cup of coffee. Then he bought it to him.

"Here Alvin this will help you calm down a little. So that's what Brittany was worried about at the party. Now I know why you had a hard time sleeping. Do you think she is? Aren't all 3 of them on the pill?"

He sighed.

"Yea Theo she is but still there's a chance of her getting pregnant. I have no idea how I'm going to deal with it if she is. I'm too young to be a father. Why didn't I just listen to dad and avoid getting intimate with her? I'll tell you why because of my stupid idiotic friends that's why! Oh Alvin you're missing out on something amazing; and you'll feel so much better when you experience it! Oh yea it felt good alright when I was younger and even better now; but we're mature teens now and everything changed. Oh I hate my life right now!"

Theodore watched as Alvin buried his head in his hands. Then he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Alvin it'll be alright. Calm down and pull yourself together. Now is not the time to to be like this. Brittany needs you more than she ever did. She's emotionally unstable bro she's the one that will have to deal with it not you. I mean the ridicule and who knows whatever else."

He sighed and sipped his coffee. Then he smiled.

"Thank you Theo I feel better now. You're right she does need me to remain calm."

Theodore smiled.

"That's what brothers are for. I guess we should've listened to Dave when he told us to you know. "

Alvin saw Simon and shook his head. Then Simon walked over to his brother.

"Alvin I heard the conversation you had with dad last night. Do you really think she is? If I'm not mistaken we're chipmunks and don't really umm mate till Spring; so the odds of Brittany getting pregnant now is very slim. I mean its fall not spring yet; but it is safe to let her take the test just in case. I know Jeanette took it and she came out negative. But Theo is right you really need to calm down she needs you to stay calm while she's having an emotional breakdown cause she's still 16. Now we all know why Dave was on our case about getting intimate way before 18."

Alvin stared and shook his head.

"I've been experienced since I was 14 and she has been since she was 13. The odds of her getting pregnant are against us I'm afraid. That's why she's so nervous and so am I we're too young to be parents and our parents will kill us if that's the case. Please just drop it I don't want to hear it. Simon just drop it I mean it!"

He looked at his watch and grabbed his car keys from the hook. Then he ran across the street to the girls' house. Jeanette answered.

"Hey Alvin; Brittany is in the shower she'll be right down. Do you have any idea what has gotten into her lately? I mean she's been like this since the day after Homecoming. She's also been eating a lot lately and having these mood swings; we're all worried especially Ms. Miller."

He stared and played it off like nothing.

"I haven't really noticed. She's been acting normal around me. Maybe she's just nervous because we're 9 months away from our wedding. Jean she'll be fine will you trust me please? Let me go see what's taking her so long."

He headed up the stairs and Ms. Miller looked at him.

"Alvin dear do you know what's going on with Brittany? She's eating a lot and her moods change too frequently. One minute she's happy and then she gets mad or just breaks down in tears and this started after homecoming. You haven't noticed the changes at all Alvin? She's your fiancée and needs you to find out what is going on with her. ALVIN??"

He gulped and stared at his soon to be mother in law.

"I have noticed some changes, but really don't know what's going on with her. I'll find out I promise."

Brittany exited her room and looked at him.

"I'm ready Alvin. Shouldn't we be going? We'll be back soon Ms. Miller; oh and I think you made the right decision to start planning after his father gets off of work today. See you in a while."

She took Alvin's hand and they exited the house. Then he opened the passenger door for Brittany. She got in and sat down. Then she opened his side of the car and put her seat belt on after she put her sunglasses on. He got in and also put his sunglasses on. He also fixed his mirrors and buckled his seat belt. Then he pulled out carefully and drove toward the store. Brittany started to bite her nails and he grabbed her hand and held it.

"Britt calm down please. Don't walk in like that please. If it is true I'll be with you through it. But you have to pull yourself together for both our sakes. Brittany please just listen to me once in your life."

He pulled up to the store and parked. Then he grabbed her hand and put his alarm on his car. Then they walked in and Brittany stared at all the pregnancy tests and shook her head.

"Oh Alvin which one should I get? There are so many to choose from. "

He shrugged as he stared at them also.

"I have no idea; get the one that has the most accurate results. But ask the pharmacist maybe they can help you more than I can. I'm a teenager and really have no clue about these things. Oh shit there's Chelsea; oh joy can you hurry up please? Brittany are you paying attention to what I'm saying? Brittany."

Chelsea approached Brittany.

"What are you doing in this aisle? Looking at pregnancy tests are we?"

She shook her head.

"No what makes you say that? I came to refill my prescription. What's it to you anyway? Like I would really be here with my man if that was the case; try again you stupid little blonde bye now."

Chelsea walked away and Brittany sighed with relief. Then the pharmacist gave her the prescription and the most accurate pregnancy test. She looked at her and stared.

"Ms. Miller I need an adult to sign for that; you're only 16. "

She signaled Alvin and he walked over. Then he handed the pharmacist his ID. Brittany handed him the cash and he paid for it. Then they exited the drug store and got back in the car. He drove back toward the Miller house and waited downstairs with her sisters and Ms. Miller watching TV. In the meantime Brittany entered the bathroom and read the directions. Then she did what the test told her to. She lay in her bed and held her stomach.

'Please don't let me be pregnant. I have my career and my education and the last thing I want is to be big on my wedding day. Why did I pay attention to those idiots on my squad; and not wait to have sex with him. Oh I hate my life right now. He was right we shouldn't have at such a young age and now this. I love him but just am not ready to take on a responsibility at such a young age.'

Alvin looked at his watch and shook his head. Then he headed upstairs to Brittany's room. He saw how she was and lay on the bed next to her stroking her forehead gently.

"How much longer till we know? Brittany are you alright?"

She sighed and smiled at him.

"I'm just scared Alvin. If I am pregnant then how will we tell our parents and hide it from the press? I mean how will we deal with it? Will we be able to handle it or just lose our minds? I love you; but just am not ready to be a mother at such a young age. I mean our careers, education and all the drama we deal with as celebrities. How will we get through it? Just hold me please. I'm falling apart here and my emotions are out of whack."

He held her close and brushed her hair from her face.

"Brittany please pull yourself together. 20 minutes passed go on and see what it says. Brittany please we have to know; don't put it off anymore. I'm not going anywhere go on now. Go see what it says."

She entered the bathroom and he lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. Then he sighed and looked at the bathroom. She exited the bathroom and jumped on the bed.

"Alvin it's negative. I'm not pregnant. But I think for now on we both have to be careful and try not to have sex so often. We were lucky this time but you still never know. See it says NEGATIVE now we both know why they usually recommend this one it gets straight to the answer. I'll be 17 soon and you will be 18 and we're 9 months away from our wedding day. You know what I'm saying don't you?"

He looked at her and nodded.

"Yes I do; but that will be fine if we can hold out till our wedding night. I mean Britt a lot of dances are still coming up. What exactly are we going to do after they're over?"

She smiled and kissed him passionately.

"We'll figure something out that's not involving going there now won't we? Like they say Chipmunks don't really mate till spring. Right Alvin according to science chipmunks and other animals don't really mate till spring."

He laughed at her and stared.

"Yea that's what they say; but we're teenagers Brittany. We don't live in the wild like most chipmunks do. We're in the city and go to High School with peer pressure around us. Besides that we started early and it's not that easy to get over the temptation present when we're alone. But I can try no promises though and we both know you can't promise you'll be able to resist me."

She kissed him again as she held him down.

"We'll just see about that Alvin honey now won't we? I'll be able to resist you chipmunk boy but you won't be able to resist me; but you have to learn to at least until we're married. Alvin we can't become parents now we're way too young and have our music careers and what about college? Now you understand why I was so out of balance. I'm 16 and just can't deal with motherhood at this time in my life even if I'm 9 months away from marrying you. I mean you're not even 18 yet can you really take on father hood with your busy schedule? Well can you?"

He stared into her ice blue eyes and shook his head.

"No Ok you made your point; but I'm practically a man how am I supposed to resist you? Brittany you're very demanding and honestly I can't resist you no matter how hard I try to. It's not going to be easy but all I can do is try? I'm telling you the truth it's not that easy."

She smiled down at him and kissed him passionately.

"Yea I know that but just think of how full of pleasure our wedding night will be if we do with out for a few months? Alvin what are we going to do keep on doing it and take the chance of me becoming pregnant or forget about the consequences that go with it? Alvin you know I'm right it's too risky. We have to cool it with the love making while we're engaged. Will you just listen to me you stubborn chipmunk?"

He smiled up at her and kissed her passionately. Then he pushed her down to the bed continuing to kiss her passionately.

"I love it when you get angry at me it turns me on. But you are right it's too risky and we have to cool off no matter how much we don't want to."

He kissed her passionately and her hands moved inside his shirt and she slid it off over his head. He moved his hands inside Brittany's blouse and also slid it off over her head . She smiled up at him and continued to kiss him passionately. She moved her hands to his jeans and he looked down.

"Oh really you can resist me? Try again Brittany; it's you that will have a hard time resisting me if we're alone not me. Did I make a point? Now move your hands away from my jeans unless you're in the mood kabish?"

She smiled and moved her hands from his jeans and back around him as they continued to kiss passionately on her bed. After a few make out sessions they both fell asleep and Jeanette went up the stairs to check on them. She put the sheet over them both and clicked on Brittany's ceiling fan. Then she entered the bathroom and saw the pregnancy test wrapped up in the toilet paper. She took out the garbage bag in her sister's bathroom and put a clean one in the barrel. She also sighed with relief that it came out negative like hers did. She descended from the stairs and threw the bag in the garbage can outside. Then she came in and washed her hands. She joined both Ms. Miller and Eleanor on the couch whispering in her ear.

'You better take a test Elle. Especially if you made love to Theo; but you have to wait a week like we did. Both of us came out negative and are lucky.'

Eleanor smiled and responded without Ms. Miller hearing.

"I already did and it was also negative. What do you mean a week? Jean please don't tell me that. Now I'm going to be on edge all week like Brittany was thanks a lot. Let me call Theo and let him know. "

Jeanette called Simon's cell. He herad his cell ringing and answered.

"Hey Jeanette honey what are you doing? Have you seen my brother Alvin at all?"

She smiled and responded.

'Yea he's upstairs in my sister's room asleep. Oh you can rest now Brittany took the test and is negative like I was. All we have to worry about now is Eleanor; she made love to your baby brother last night when they disappeared for nearly 3 hours. Speaking of that we still haven't celebrated our engagement the right way. My question is what are you going to do about it Simon?"

He sighed.

"That depends on you what you want to do to celebrate that doesn't involve going there. Unless you want to take a chance and be on edge like Brittany was all week?"

Jeanette smiled.

"Hmm that's a hard decision but I'll pass. Let's go out for lunch or something. Please Simon."

He stared and responded.

"Fine give me about 20 minutes. I have to take a shower and get ready. Then I'll take you out to celebrate our engagement. Simon out love you Jean honey."


	57. Chapter 57

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 57

"Preparation for Graduation"

Graduation Day Alvin was the 1st one up and descended down the stairs. He looked at Dave who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Alvin. You're up early. I guess it's safe to assume that you are very proud of yourself for making it through High School. See all those years you despised school paid off and now look you're hours away from your graduation. So have you umm found a house for you and Brittany to live in? Next month is your wedding."

He sat down after he poured his coffee.

"Yea I already got a house. I just haven't told or shown Brittany yet. It's not far from here dad. Maybe umm 2 blocks down from our house. It's almost as big as our house but just a little smaller since we're just starting out. Actually she spotted the house on an internet site and printed it out for me to take a look at. So I did after basketball practice two days ago and can see why she fell in love with it. It's got 4 bedrooms 3 bathrooms and a really big porch with a built in pool and Jacuzzi. Besides it's not too far from home. You know being the lead singer in a rock group does have its advantages now that you think of it. I mean who'd imagine a newly wed couple can afford a house like this."

Dave laughed.

"Yea I know that son. Well when do you expect to take her to go see it?"

He smiled.

"Oh at 11AM when she wakes up. We had a pretty long night after our prom. We went over the final things for our wedding day. She's still trying to get me to tell her where we're going for our honey moon. But she couldn't get me to give in. So we got into a small fight last night and made up 15 minutes later. I guess you were right about the fighting when you're married and we're not even married yet. Boy I'm in for some challenges aren't I?"

Dave laughed.

"Yes Alvin; you are but you'll be fine since we all know how much you love your soon to be wife. I hope you don't rush into having kids; and I'm not acting like your mother. I'm just saying."

He smiled as he sipped his coffee.

"I know dad. We probably won't. I mean you're forgetting in August we start college and I know she doesn't want to get pregnant that fast. But then again in spring you never know. I am a chipmunk and so is she so it all depends. Besides that we still have our music careers we have to focus on. I mean the last thing both groups need is Brittany getting pregnant and having to take it easy because of a pregnancy. Anyway let's not talk about kids there's Brittany."

She smiled as she entered.

"Hey dad and Alvin honey. I guess we're both up early because we're excited about our graduation? Besides I'm so anxious to see the house we're moving into when we get married. Aren't you Alvin?"

He smiled and poured her a cup of coffee. Then he sat back down and drank his coffee while he stared into her ice blue eyes. She sipped her coffee and smiled at him.

"Thank you Alvin. Just the way I like my coffee. To think one more month and we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Seville. I like the sound of that it goes so well. Actually Mrs. Brittany Seville; oh yes what a good name. It suits me so well."

He laughed.

"Yes it does suit you real well. I even like the sound of it myself."

Dave saw his brothers descending from the stairs and smiled at them.

"Good morning Simon and Theodore. So have either of you set a date yet? Or are we only working on one wedding so far?"

Simon sighed and sat down at the table.

"Jean isn't really talking about that now. She's mainly focusing on graduation and when we both start college in the fall. Besides I'm trying not to rush the issue on her after what happened at our engagement party. She's still upset at me and really won't talk about our wedding day. Besides she's also focusing on the wedding coming up in a month. So hopefully soon she'll bring it up. She wants everything to be perfect for her elder sister's big day just as I want the same thing for my brother."

At that Alvin smiled.

"Why thank you Simon. At least the final arrangements for our big day are finally finished. Thanks for making me think about what the guys will wear; you're right red is too bright for the rest of them especially when I'm the groom and have a red shirt on under my white suit. Having them wear black and burgundy makes more sense than black and red. I wish Brittany would've though about it too especially since the lining of her gown is going to be light pink. Wait what color are the bridesmaids wearing?"

She sipped her coffee and smiled at him.

"Oh Jeanette thought instead of pink they should wear a lilac color and when we went to check it out she had a good idea. So my bridesmaids are wearing lilac and my two sisters are wearing lavender. It will look good especially with the decorations. What color are your brothers wearing? They can't possibly where the same as the rest of the guys can they?"

Simon smiled and responded.

"No of course not that would look really weird. Since my brother Theo and I are on both sides of our brother we're wearing black suits with maroon shirts. Since that shade of red is so close to his red shirt. Our father is wearing the same color as we are."

Theodore stared into space and sighed.

"Dave can you believe Elle; we just got engaged and she already decided on the big day. She wants to get married on April 21st ; the first day of spring."

Simon laughed.

"Ooh she wants an early start on having kids with you baby brother. Spring happens to be mating season. Oh alright now I've heard it all. Ok you know what my baby brother gets engaged after we do and my woman hasn't even decided on the date yet. "

Brittany started to laugh and stared dead at him.

"You weren't listening on prom night Simon. Jeanette already decided but obviously you didn't pay attention to what she was saying. Simon what has gotten into you? You're acting weirder than usual. Alvin honey what did Jeanette tell your brother on prom night at dinner?"

He thought for a minute.

"I don't remember she was mainly talking to you Brittany. I was probably busy eating my food because I was starving."

She stared and sighed.

"6 months after our wedding so Dave and Ms. Miller won't have to plan two weddings at the same time. Wait when did you say Elle wanted to get married Theo?"

He sighed and repeated himself.

"Oh a few days after Alvin here turns 19. Like April 21st I think. Oh no wait a second 6 months after Jean and Simon. Let me call her and ask her again? Oh man I'm just as bad as Simon over there. I'll be right back; oh man here we go getting into a fight! Oh I hate my life right now."

He picked up his cell and dialed Eleanor. She woke up and heard his ring tone. Then she answered.

"Theo honey what's the matter? What are you upset about?"

He sighed as he talked into his cell.

"Umm Elle honey when was the day you wanted to get married again? Alvin and Brittany are getting married next month. Simon and Jeanette are getting married in January. You said April 21st didn't you; because you want a spring wedding right?"

She smiled as she responded.

"Yea I did say April 21st; but then I thought about it more and forgot that they have to plan Simon and Jean's right after Alvin and Brittany's giving them two weddings to plan for instead of 1. Maybe June after I turn 18; it depends on you Theo. What do you want to do? Wait now that they know when Simon and Jeanette are getting married they can start planning theirs right after our older siblings. Yea I think April 21st is a good day don't you? It starts mating season for us."

He sighed and responded.

"Yea I think that's good too. Let me tell my father I was right April 21st is the day we want to get married."

She smiled as she responded.

"Yes do that Teddy honey. I'm going in the shower and will be right over. Oh tell Simon ;Jean is on her way over too. She wants to make sure he heard her on prom night and didn't ignore her like she thought he did. See you in a bit love ya Teddy bear."

Theodore laughed.

"Ok Elle see you in a bit. Love you too."

He descended from the stairs and looked at Dave.

"Oh dad we decided April 21st is the day we'll get married and as for Simon you and Jean decided on January 26th genius. Boy bro you don't listen when people talk to you!"

Simon laughed.

"Ha you're funny. I was just about to say that Teddy. Oh hey Jeanette honey. Would you like some breakfast?"

She smiled at him and responded.

"Sure I'd love to. Dave can we start planning our big day since we're 6 months away from our big day?"

He smiled and responded.

"Sure Jeanette right after breakfast we will start planning. Then we'll start planning my youngest big day. "

Alvin laughed.

"Boy talk about a busy schedule dad. Well I'm going to take Brittany to our house so she can see it. We'll be back in less than an hour. Bye guys and good luck with that."

Brittany smiled and stared.

"Alvin it's not 11AM yet. We have time for breakfast you know."

He looked at his watch and stared.

"Oh I'm sorry about that. Sorry dad I thought it was 11AM. But it's only 10:30AM. Anyway so Simon what color are you wearing?"

He stared.

"Umm a white suit with a blue shirt underneath. My guys are wearing navy blue and black shirts. As for you and Theodore you're both wearing a powder blue shirt with navy pants. Dad is also wearing the same color as you and Theodore. I had you going didn't I? Ooh you should see your face."

Alvin laughed.

"Ha you're funny not! Whatever turns you on? Who's going to be your best man genius?"

Simon stared.

"Oh you duh? Hello Theo can't be both our best mans can he?"

At that Jeanette and Brittany both laughed and Jeanette sighed.

"So you did hear me prom night? That wasn't funny Simon. I thought you were ignoring me when I was talking to you."

He smiled.

"Of course I was listening Jean honey. I was just watching every move that Chelsea and Gillian were making by the ballots. I had to make sure they weren't playing with the ballots to make Chelsea win."

Jeanette stared.

"Oh really but Alvin and Brittany got prom king and queen. Oh now I know what you're talking about. Anyway you decided on what you're wearing and the others are. I'm wearing a white gown similar to my sister's with a light purple lining. My bridesmaids are wearing baby blue and my two lovely sisters are wearing royal purple along with Ms. Miller. My maid of honor is going to be Brittany. So now that's taken care of. Elle what about you and Theodore?"

Eleanor walked in .

"Good morning everybody. Hey Alvin how are you doing? Aren't you the least bit nervous that you're a month away from your big day? We all know Brittany is very nervous. Isn't that right Britt?"

She stared and glared.

"Very funny Elle. No I'm not nervous. Why would I be? I'm marrying the man of my dreams a month from now! I'm perfectly fine!"

Alvin sighed and just ate his breakfast in silence. Then he wrote down what Simon and Jeanette said about their wedding. Then he looked at Theodore.

"Ok we know about Simon and Jeanette. Now what about you and Eleanor. Elle please don't say green we all know how Brittany hates green! Look at the way she's looking already."

Eleanor laughed.

"Oh no of course not. My gown will be white with a light green lining and my bridesmaids will wear….hmm what goes with white and green? Ooh how about midnight blue? Won't that look nice especially since Jeanette will be my maid of honor? Oh I know Brittany, Jean, and Ms. Miller wear midnight blue and my bridesmaids wear turquoise. How's that sound?"

Alvin and Brittany both smiled.

"That sounds real nice. Theodore what about you?"

He looked and thought for a second.

"Well I know my suit will be white and I'll wear a green shirt underneath it. As for Simon my best man, my brother Alvin, and my father umm how about a light green somewhat to match my green shirt with black pants. The other guys…ooh that's a tough one help please. Alvin, Simon, I'm drowning here help?"

Alvin thought for a minute and stared.

"Hmm how about powder blue it goes well with green, turquoise, and midnight blue right Brittany honey?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes perfectly well. The whole court will definitely match. Just like ours and of course Jean and Simon's. But with gray pants to go with the powder blue and light green Theo mentioned."

Alvin handed it to his father and Dave looked it over and stared. Then he nodded and smiled.

"Ok boys the main things are taken care of….now tomorrow we go over the caterers for the weddings. Oh Alvin don't forget you have to take Brittany to pick out the bands."

Alvin sighed.

"Oh I already know it's on my calendar already and we already put the order in. so it's done all we have to do on our Wedding day is go pick them up. Well Theo and I anyway. As for Brittany I know she's getting her hair and nails done the same day as our wedding so we won't see one another till her father walks her down that aisle where the priest stands. Which mom already said I'm not allowed to see her until our wedding when she makes her way down that aisle. Which personally I don't like."

Dave stared and started to laugh.

"Sorry Alvin the groom is not allowed to see his bride till she makes her way down the aisle. It's umm some old superstition every one grew up with. It's bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding and we all know my parents stick to it. We also know Ms. Miller also sticks to it and of course your mother."

Simon stared.

"Yea you're also forgetting your bachelor's party. Your last night as a free chipmunk!! We have a good one planned believe me. "

Alvin stared.

"A what? I don't want one are you crazy? Have you lost your mind? Simon what is the point?"

Dave stared.

"Its tradition Alvin. You have to enjoy your last night as a bachelor. Even though you've been with Brittany almost 10 years. Your brothers, me, and your friends went through a lot of trouble to put it together you can't do that to them Alvin it's rude!"

He sighed.

"Fine but I still don't want one. I'll go and try to enjoy myself but I'll also be a nervous wreck."

Brittany laughed.

"So you admit you have cold feet too? You have to go to your bachelor's party just like I have to go to my bachelorette party though I specifically told them I didn't want one Jeanette!"

Jeanette stared.

"Oh stop complaining. You also need to enjoy your last night of freedom sis. Why are you making a big deal out of nothing?"

She sighed.

"Fine I'll go but don't expect me to enjoy myself. Oh Alvin its 11AM; don't we have an appointment?"

He stared and nodded.

"Yea we do; dad we'll see you in awhile. Come on Brittany."

He took her hand and grabbed his keys from the hook. Then he turned his car alarm off and opened the passenger side for her. She smiled and got in. Then she unlocked his side of the car and put her hand on his lap. He put his shades on and so did she. Then he pulled out carefully and held her hand as he drove toward their new home. He pulled up to the driveway and parked the car. Then he used the key to open the door. She saw it and her eyes rose in shock. She walked from room to room and then went up the stairs and into the master bedroom's closet….a really big closet with mirror doors and a roman bathroom with a really big shower and tub. She stared at the king size bed and lay in it. She looked at the other 3 rooms and looked outside at the screened in patio with built in pool and Jacuzzi. Then she jumped in his arms and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh I love it Alvin. It's the one I saw on the internet that I told you I wanted. Almost like the mansion we saw in our future but just the right size for newlyweds. It's perfect."

He smiled and kissed her back.

"I knew you'd like it, and the rest of the furniture comes the week we get back from our honeymoon. I knew you'd love it. At least it's not too far from home and our driveway holds two cars and a limo when we get a little older not just yet. But this is where we start out lives together as a married couple; and parents when you're ready!"

She smiled at him and stared into his midnight blue eyes.

"Now that we're graduating and out of High School. A month away from our wedding day and of course our honeymoon wherever you're taking me we can start trying if you want; unless you rather wait till umm spring? Not now Alvin while we're on our honey moon though we both know I won't get pregnant till spring since I'm a female chipmunk. I was reading up on it and Simon is right; none of us can get pregnant till spring. Which if you ask me is a good thing at least we'll be in college and working toward our careers to raise our family; besides of course our music careers."

Alvin smiled and stared into her ice blue eyes.

"Actually we'll be on Spring break from college during that time and getting ready for my baby brother and your baby sister's wedding. Let's get married and then make that decision alright? Come on then we have to get ready for our graduation at 4PM this afternoon."

They exited the house and he locked it up. Then they drove back to her house so she could get her wallet to make it to the hairdresser and to get her nails done. He waited in the car and then she got back in and he drove toward the hairdresser. He dropped her off and gave her a kiss.

"Call my cell when you're ready alright honey. See you in a bit."

She gave him a kiss and put her purse on her shoulder and entered the salon. Then he drove off and headed back to the house.


	58. Chapter 58

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 58

"Graduation"

Around 2PM Alvin's cell rang and he answered. Then he grabbed his car keys and went to pick Brittany up at the salon. She smiled at him as she got in the car and kissed him.

"So how do you like my hair do and my nails? Oh Alvin we're 2 hours away from our graduation I'm so excited aren't you? All the years we despised school and dealt with all that drama finally paid off and in a month we'll be married."

He smiled and stared at her.

"Yes I do like your hair and nails. Are you kidding me; I can't wait to get away from all that high school drama and start our lives together. Let's just hope the drama doesn't follow us to college. Even if it does we'll get through it together. Well let's get you home so you can get ready and so can I. "

He pulled out of the parking lot and drove her back to Ms. Miller's house. Then he watched as she got in and headed home himself. When he pulled up his brothers were already trying to fix their graduation robes. He ran upstairs to his room, took ashower, and got ready himself. With one more look in the mirror he smiled as he zipped up his graduation robe. He descended from the stairs and Dave smiled.

"Wow my boys are finally graduating from High School. I'm so proud of all 3 of you."

Theodore and his brothers smiled.

"Yea it does feel good that we made it through all that drama with our careers and fame. Right Simon and Alvin?"

They both smiled and nodded. Then they all got in the limo as they approached the girls' house. The chauffer opened the door for the girls and Ms. Miller. They all got in and smiled at the boys. Jeanette read over her speech as the Valedictorian and Simon smiled at her.

"Well aren't you the best pick for valedictorian? I'm very proud of you and so is every one else."

She smiled and stared into his eyes.

"I know you are; but they still should've picked you. You're better with speeches than I am. But I am the Senior Class President so it's only natural I guess? Anyway let's get in our seats. Oh where are your mother and my father. Oh never mind I see them waiting for Dave and Ms. Miller. Well see you when you and your brothers walk up to get your diplomas. Love you Simon see you in a bit."

He sighed after he kissed her and took his seat by his brothers. Then Alvin and Theodore followed after they kissed their fiancées. They sat next to Simon and watched as Jeanette made her way to the stage waiting to speak to the senior class. Alvin sat and stared at the principal who he really didn't want to shake hands with after all the time he spent in his office since their freshmen year. Theodore sat silently and also stared at the stage where Jeanette sat and listened attentively as the principal spoke to the senior class. Finally Jeanette took the podium and spoke then the whole class stood up and clapped for her wonderful speech. After she spoke she took her seat next to her sisters and Brittany smiled at her. Then Eleanor also smiled at her.

"Very good speech Jean. We are all very proud of you."

She smiled and listened as the names of the senior class were announced watching as the seniors each went up to the stage and took their diplomas. Finally their names were called and each of the sisters went up one at a time to receive their diplomas. The boys sat and smiled as their women exited the stage and sat back down in their seats. Finally in alphabetical order the brothers were called up. First called up was Alvin. He got up and walked up to the stage and shook everyone's hand then he took his diploma and sat back down. Then went Simon and last but not least was Theodore. After the whole senior class received their diplomas the principal went back up to the podium.

"Class of '08 you can now put your tassels to the right side. You're all officially high school graduates congratulations to you all. I'm so proud and so are your friends and family members! Well done Class of '08."

The ceremony ended and the Chipettes and Chipmunks ran to their parents arms and gave them a hug. Then their friends also joined in and threw their caps up in the air. Then Brittany ran into Alvin's arms and kissed him passionately.

"I'm so proud of you Alvin honey. You made it just like I did. I love you so much!"

He embraced her tightly and smiled at her as he also kissed her passionately. Chelsea stood and watched in disgust. Then Teri laughed.

"Told you he belonged with Brittany and not you. Now you can leave them alone and let them be. We're not attending the same college because neither of us made the grade because you got us all kicked off the squad you little pot head! Now I have to attend a community college and so do you!"

Brittany smiled and stared at Chelsea.

"Now I don't have to look at your sorry blonde ass anymore. Because unlike you I got my man and stayed with him and I'm going to college on my cheerleading scholarship! There's nothing you can do about it either so be gone you little blonde slut! On top of that next month I'm going to be Mrs. Brittany Seville and live a happy life without you trying to mess everything up!"

Alvin laughed and grabbed her waist as they made their way back to the limo while the photographers flashed the cameras. Dave handed all 6 of them their shades and they got in while they drove away from the hall with diplomas in hand. When they walked in all their friends were there and a big cake for all 6 of them too. Alvin looked and shook his head.

"What do you know a graduation party for both the Chipmunks and Chipettes! That's definitely a surprise oh well what better way to celebrate escaping drama central than enjoying yourselves before you get into college. Brittany smiled and took his hand.

"I'm with you shall we? You know what I was thinking? It felt so good putting that Chelsea girl in her place without violence! For once I actually won without doing physical damage."

He laughed as he took her hand and stared.

"Yea I know that was something new. But then again you were better off not wasting your strength on her. You won in the end so there was no need to fight!"

She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder while they danced to a slow song Mike managed to put on. Then he took Shana's hand and joined them on the floor. The party lasted till 1AM and Dave stared into space. Then the boys walked the girls home and gave them a goodnight kiss. Alvin looked and said.

"Alright ladies tomorrow we're all taking Simon's SUV to tour our campus and get the schedule for Freshmen orientation. Jeanette looked at Simon.

"Are you getting a dorm on campus or staying home with your father?"

He sighed and stared.

"Oh Theo and I are sharing a dorm. Besides that's better off. I mean our scholarships also pay for housing. So why not take advantage unlike my brother who will be married and living with his wife for a month. What about You and Elle?"

She smiled.

"Oh we're also sharing a dorm until I become Mrs. Jeanette Seville; and besides that would be better for freshmen in college don't you think? Even though the rules in college are very strict. No boys permitted in the girls' dorms."

Simon sighed.

"Yea I know that. I read the rule book already. It's no big deal really. Anyway that was an amazing speech honey. Now you know why you were chosen as the valedictorian. Well I'll see you in the morning Jeanette love you."

She smiled at him and kissed him.

"See you in the morning love you Simon. Goodnight Alvin and Theodore see you two in the morning. "

After the others kissed the girls goodnight they walked back home and got ready for bed. Simon entered Alvin's room.

"Hey bro would it be wrong if I got an apartment with Jean before we're married? I mean living in the dorm has so many restrictions and I hate them. At least you'll be married and living with your wife when we start school in August."

Alvin sighed.

"Simon it's not a good decision to move in with your fiancée. You know how mom is when it comes to that stuff engaged or not? Besides you have a really hard major and so does she. It is better for you and Theo to either get a dorm or stay home with dad. Me personally if I wasn't going to be married I'd stay home with dad because he's strict but not that strict. Yea I'll be married and living with my wife; but we'll both be focusing on our class work just like the 4 of you. Her major is Fashion Design and mine is Criminal Justice. We won't really be seeing each other except before school, during lunch and when we come home. Anyway stay in the dorm with Theo until you marry Jean. He's studying to be a chef and so is Eleanor. Simon think about what will happen if you move in with Jean."

He sighed.

"Ok you made your point Alvin. Goodnight Alvin see you in the morning. Goodnight Theodore."

Theodore stared and shook his head.

"Goodnight Simon and Alvin see you two in the morning."

Alvin sighed as he watched his two brothers close their doors and went to bed himself. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Back at the girls' house Brittany stayed in the living room and watched TV for awhile. Then around 2:30AM she went to bed and fell right to sleep. Her sisters were also asleep in their rooms because of the long and busy day they had today. The next day they all got in Simon's SUV and drove toward their UCLA campus. During Freshmen orientation Alvin realized his ex Susie was sitting right behind him playing with his cap. He turned around with his eyes slanted.

"Stop touching my cap! We're not together anymore now leave me alone. You dumped me in the 2nd grade that was your loss. Now I'm this huge rock star all of a sudden you want me to take you back! Well forget it I have moved on and am very happy to be with a girl that really loves me for what I am! So happy that next month my girl becomes Mrs. Seville! Yea Susie my wife. Now leave me alone!"

Brittany entered with her sisters after they ran to the cafeteria to get some thing cold to drink. She handed Alvin his Gatorade and took her seat next to him asking.

"Alvin honey what's the matter? You look really aggravated. Talk to me please I'll be your wife in a month."

He sighed as he took a sip of his Gatorade.

"Susie is in the same college as us and won't leave my cap alone! Ooh it never fails no matter where we go it's drama and I'm just sick of it!"

Brittany looked at him and said.

"I know what you mean Alvin. But look on the bright side we got through most of it and now we're a month away from becoming Mr. and Mrs. Seville. It shouldn't really bother you too much now especially since you're 18 and officially an adult!"

He laughed at that remark and put his arm behind her head.

"You're right we did make it through all that drama didn't we? Ok enough talking the orientation is starting."

They listened attentively while Susie continued to play with his cap. Brittany saw it and got angry. So she reached up and grabbed his cap. Then she handed it to him and he put it in his lap. Susie continued to bother him by hitting him with the college code book. His face turned red and he turned around and yelled.

"Stop bugging me I'm engaged now leave me alone I mean it! I said knock it off you immature blonde…oooh!"

Brittany saw how frustrated he was and took the code book and whacked her with it!

"Now enough. You're so annoying I swear!"

The principal looked up.

"Ms. Miller do you have a problem? Can you please stop interrupting me while I go over the rules and regulations!"

She sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"No ma am I don't have a problem. It's just some girl behind me is getting on my nerves because she is hitting us with the code book! That's why I took it away from her and threw it at her. We're fine now please continue."

The orientation ended and Alvin took Brittany's hand followed by his brothers as they took the girls' hands. During the tour of the campus Susie continued to bug Alvin and also attempted to trip him several times.

"Oh Alvin what's the matter an 18 year old doesn't know how to tie his shoes?"

His face turned red and he stopped.

"If you would stop stepping on my laces then they would stay tied! Now for the last time leave me alone! I'm engaged to Brittany and am getting married in a month! Now enough of your childish games!"

Brittany turned and glared at Susie.

"Ok you know what? Now I've had it with you! You dumped Alvin in the 1st grade on Valentines's day. Then you made him completely give up on love because of you! After he was over that he found me and we've been together nearly 10 years! We are both lead singers in the two hottest groups in rock these days. And a month away from our wedding so I'd advise your little blonde ass to back off my man before it goes flying across the basketball court! Do I make myself clear or would you like me to demonstrate the damage I can do to you! We got into it during the summer last year and now you're still looking for trouble! I hospitalized all 5 of you and will do it again if you don't back the hell off my man! Did I stutter? Now get the hell out of my face and leave ALVIN alone!!"

Susie laughed.

"Oh please you don't scare me Brittany! You don't have your little posse around you to help you beat me down; so let's just face the facts shall we? You are nothing but a stuck up; sluttish; bitchy little wannabe that he feels sorry for! That's' the only reason he's with you! So I'd advise you to think twice before you go talking trash!! Now we all know I'm prettier and can satisfy him a lot better than a little skank like you ever will be! Don't worry after he gets tired of your immature babyish temper tantrums he'll get with a real woman and I'll be waiting!"

At that Alvin gagged.

"You a real woman, are you standing there and think I buy that shit! Well guess what I'm not you see that ring on Brittany's finger? Do you? That is the engagement ring I gave her on Homecoming night and we've been engaged for a while now! Oh here is the article read it and weep! All the information you want is right there written! ANNOUNCING the wedding of the year ALVIN SEVILLE; lead singer of the Chipmunks and BRITTANY MILLER; lead singer of the Chipettes will say their vows on July 26th, 2008 at 7:30pm;At the Seville house!!photographs of the union will be posted Monday morning in the paper and US Weekly!! There you go…now who's the real woman? Definitely not you!"


	59. Chapter 59

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 59

"The Wedding"

The day of her wedding Brittany was up at 9AM. She got up and threw her robe on as she looked out of the window at Alvin's house. She stared at her engagement ring and stared at her wedding gown hanging on her closet with the veil covering it. She sighed and continued to pack her stuff for the new house she was going to live in with Alvin after they say their vows. While she packed she stared at the picture taken from her bachelorette party from last night. She smiled as she looked at the guy dancing on her lap. Then she stared at the pictures she took with Alvin while they were dating. She put the lap dance picture underneath her clothes in her suitcase and snapped it shut. Then she emptied her closet and stared into space. After she finished packing she got dressed and headed downstairs after she took an aspirin for her pounding headache.

She smiled as they all stared at her Jeanette looked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Britt are you alright? I mean you're so quiet on your wedding day after all the drama you went through being Alvin's girl has finally paid off you're hours away from your marriage. I mean I'd think you'd be talking not remaining silent. Aren't you happy; I mean Alvin is going to be your husband in 11 hours and you say nothing?"

Eleanor handed her the breakfast plate and smiled.

"Just think this is your last breakfast in the house where I do all the cooking. Are you positive you're ready to give it up? I mean Britt you aren't really a good cook. Don't take it personally I'm just saying."

Brittany smiled and said.

"Ha very funny Elle. I'm a nervous wreck that's why I'm not talking right now. Yes I am ready to give it up. I can cook too you know. Please don't upset me on my wedding day. Besides my head is pounding from the strip joint you took me to last night. I can't believe you got me a lap dance. I'll never look at Alvin the same way again especially since the stripper's name was also Alvin. Now you know why I didn't want the bachelorette party. "

Ms. Miller stared.

"For goodness sake Brittany dear it was a way to celebrate your last night as a single woman. Why are you so angry?"

She sighed after she sipped her coffee.

"I'm not mad; just a nervous wreck. I mean at 7:30pm my life changes forever I'm going to be Mrs. Brittany Seville it's so new to me. I mean yea I am madly in love with Alvin but then again you and Dave were right we're too young for marriage now there's no way out! How am I going to react when we leave that church and go to our new house? Besides Vinny won't even let me see him before the ceremony. Ms. Miller I'm so nervous it's not even funny anymore. All I can do is stare at my soon to be husband's house and wonder how married life will be?"

She held Brittany as she cried into her shirt.

"Oh Brittany dear you'll be fine. You've been with Alvin for nearly 10 years I think you both made a good decision to get married especially with the fame and all the drama you two got through. Just think about this. Now when you wake up he's right next to you in the bed and not across the street in his father's house. The man of your dreams will be right there holding you in his arms when you get scared or lonely. Nothing those jealous girls did was enough to break up such a perfect couple as you and Alvin and now it has finally paid off. You should be happy not sad dear."

She hugged her stepmother and smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Miller I feel a lot better now. You are right we've been through so much and still stayed strong and now we'll be married and happy. I just hope I adjust well to being his wife. I mean so many years we've been together and fought constantly because of his constant flirting with all those fans that surrounded him while I just stood there and started to cry and he never seemed to care! Everything I put him through should've broken us up but he never allowed it to happen. How will he be as a husband; and how will we make it work? Will we always fight like we did when we were best friends and as a couple? Will we get along or end up hating one another? That's what I'm mainly worried about? I mean couples that marry so young never last over a few years especially celebrity couples."

Jeanette grabbed her sister and said.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that happening Brittany. He is madly in love with you and will never let that happen and neither should you? The bond you two have as a couple got through so much drama and yet he proposed to you. Don't let the press or whoever break that bond you share with Alvin and you'll be fine. Besides he got the house a few blocks from here so you won't be far from us or Ms. Miller. He knows you're scared and believe me he is too but he's Alvin and never lets people know how he's feeling. Come on Britt cheer up it's your wedding day. Don't go to pieces worrying about the press and all the static from his stupid fans. He loves you and no other woman is that lucky to be Alvin Seville's #1 like you are."

She smiled and stared.

"Yea you're right I am his #1 and about to spend my life with him like I always dreamt about. My dream is coming true and I am happy yet so nervous. Oh man I'm nervous just like any other bride is on her wedding day. Oh did you and Eleanor get your dresses yet?"

Jeanette stared.

"No Alvin told me to call Valerie and Shana to get our dresses. Britt look all over the place the fans are looking forward to seeing you and Alvin tie the knot or not. Look at the covers of the tabloids Alvin Seville finally marries his long term girlfriend Brittany Miller lead singer of the Chipettes. You two are the hottest story and the cover story. It's the same for the boys Simon had to call Jake and Mike to get the suits and poor Theo had to disguise himself to pick up the bands. Believe me it's not safe to be out of the house right now. Our fans are all over!! Ms. Miller is even having the hair dresser and manicurist meet us at the hall so you don't get mobbed getting ready for your wedding."

At the Seville house Alvin is fast asleep in his bed trying to get rid of his splitting head ache from the party his brothers, father, and best friends threw him the night before with the strippers and so many other things he'd never imagine. There was a knock on his bedroom door and he just threw the comforter over his head because the sound echoed in his head. Vinny entered and shook him gently.

"Alvin honey wake up. It's not a good thing for the groom to over sleep and miss his wedding. Alvin come on get up. "

He opened his eyes and sat up in his bed holding his head.

"Mom my head is pounding. I can't even think straight and your knocking is echoing in my head."

She looked and stroked her eldest son's forehead gently.

"Here drink this and you'll feel better. I know how much you hate acorns but it'll help your head ache or hangover go away. Seems like you had a rough night. Having a little too much fun I presume. Well anyway that was the way to celebrate your last night as a single man. I'll admit I never knew Dave would go so overboard with the bachelor's party. Now I understand why you fought with them about it."

He sat up and took the cup from his mother and drank it though he hated the smell of it with passion.

"Ill that's gross I think I'm going to be sick. Excuse me mom I have to go in the bathroom."

She took the empty cup and watched as he ran to the bathroom and heard him throwing up. Then she descended from the stairs and Dave asked.

"How is he? Now we know why he was against the party."

Vinny sighed.

"He'll be fine he just got a little too carried away with the drinking. He'll be fine in another 30 minutes and besides he's also nervous because he's taking a huge step in his life. When my sons come in I'm going to yell at them both they should've known better they're all under age and shouldn't have drunk in the 1st place."

Theodore pulled up and he and Simon got out Theodore's car. Simon entered the house. Then he saw the way his mother stared at him.

"Before you say anything mom; it wasn't us it was Mike he spiked the punch and Alvin yelled at him about it and had me run down to the store for something else to drink. Mom I swear ask Alvin he'll tell you."

Alvin descended from the stairs and glared dead at Mike.

"When the hell were you going to tell me you spiked the damn punch? I don't drink and neither do my friggin brothers we're 18 Mike and rock stars that don't drink! You are so lucky I realized it or I'd be too sick to participate in my marriage tonight! Ooh I wanna kill you I swear! Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again you understand me? I DON'T DRINK!! Thank you mom I feel a lot better now even though I don't like acorns at all. I am so nervous it's not even funny. Oh no the suits and the bands what a disaster. First I sleep late and then I forget to pick up our bands! What a disaster I swear!"

Simon looked.

"Alvin chill will you. Theodore and I went to get the suits and picked up the bands relax will you? It's all over the newsstands about you and Brittany getting married. Lucky you didn't leave the house bro look out the window!"

Alvin shook his head.

"Umm if you don't mind I rather not. If I do I'll get sick again and really rather not. What about the girls?"

Simon stared.

"Alvin; Valerie and Shana went to pick up the dresses. You already told Jeanette not to step out of the house and she didn't. Relax will you? You are too young to have a nervous breakdown sit down and take deep breaths! Alvin pull yourself together it's your wedding day."

He sat down and Dave poured him a cup of coffee and gave him his breakfast. Alvin ate his breakfast in silence and drank his coffee. Then he took his dish to the sink and washed it.

"Thanks Dave that was real good. I feel better now. I wonder how Brittany is feeling. I know she was angry because mom and Ms. Miller told her we can't see each other till she walks down that aisle and to the altar next to me. Which to be honest with you makes no sense to me at all."

Dave explained.

"It's a superstition. They say its bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the ceremony. But I will admit you will be glad you stuck to it when she walks down the aisle and joins you at the altar. You will never be amazed again like you will when you see her in the wedding gown walking down the aisle toward you. Trust me son; you'll understand after you say your vows. "

He sighed as he stared at the Chipettes house and stared at the window that is Brittany's room. Then he smiled.

"I can't believe this I'm about to marry the girl of my dreams after all the drama we dealt with through the years we went together. With all the fame and everything we've been through she still stuck by me even though I flirted with all those fans when she was around and paid no attention to her. Now I know why I was called an insensitive fur ball several times by her; her friends and her sisters too. They were right I was a jerk and treated her so badly it's not even funny. Yet we stayed together and now we're about to spend our lives together. We are definitely madly in love with one another no doubt about that."

Around 5:30pm Alvin got ready and stared into his mirror one last time smiling. Then he descended from the stairs and waited for the others to get ready impatiently. He put his gold Rolex on and buttoned his cufflinks on his white jacket. He stared out of the window at the limo arriving to pick up the girls to take them to the hall. Vinny sat next to him on the couch and smiled.

"I can't believe my baby is a grown man and about to get married. I'm so proud of you Alvin and know your father would also be if he was here today. I look at you and I see him when I first met him and decided to have you 3 boys. Well you and then your two brothers."

Alvin looked.

"Mom ok I know. Can you stop I'm going to cry and really wouldn't want to be crying during the wedding. I know he's looking down on us from above and you have to calm down. I'm not a baby anymore either can you please just understand that? You're in our lives now that's all that matters please stop thinking about the past. It's time to look at the present and look forward to the future. Please don't start crying again."

She started to cry on him and he held her close. He held back the tears and consoled his mother while she cried on him thinking about their real father. Then his two brothers also joined in consoling their mother. After she was done crying Theodore handed her the handkerchief. Then they all got in the limo and headed to the hall. When Alvin arrived cameras flashed in his face and he put his shades on and followed behind everyone as they entered the hall. As he entered the fans screamed his name.

'Alvin we will never stop loving you even if you're married to Brittany! We love you so much! Don't ever stop singing you're so hot!!'

Simon responded.

"He never will ladies make some room and let him pass we still love our fans! That will never stop we can all guarantee that. Now make some room let him through ladies."

They made it through the fans and Alvin sighed with relief as he looked around at the decorations. Then he looked at Dave.

"Does it have to be televised? Man you know being famous really stinks you know that?"

Dave smiled.

"It's not Alvin I made sure of it. No news reporters only photographers. When you exit the hall the photographers will be flashing their cameras no reporters I promise. They'll be a segment of the wedding but not televised. Relax and take your place by the altar where the priest waits. Simon and Theodore get in position. Here we go Mike and Jake sit down now. Maestro hit it please?"

Alvin looked to the back where the doors swung open and watched as the flower girl spread the petals along the aisle and swallowed hard as Brittany made her way down the aisle with Henry holding her arm. Jeanette and Eleanor were on opposite sides of their sister while Shana and Valerie held Brittany's train on her gown. He was mesmerized on how beautiful she looked in her gown making her way to the altar. A smile came across his face as he watched Henry give her away to Alvin waiting at the altar. Then Henry took his seat where Dave and the others sat. Ms. Miller started to cry as Brittany took his hand.

The priest watched as Jeanette and Eleanor took their places by his brothers.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to witness a union of these two young rock stars. Who have made it through so much over the tears and remained strong through it all….Do you Brittany Miller take this man Alvin Seville to have and hold through sickness and in health till death do you part?"

She smiled and stared at him and responded "Yes I do."

Theodore handed Alvin the band and he slid it on Brittany's finger over her engagement ring smiling. Then the priest stared at Alvin.

"Do you Alvin Seville take this woman Brittany Miller to have and to hold, to cherish and love; through sickness and health till death do you part?"

He smiled and stared at her.

"Yes I do."

Eleanor handed Brittany the band and she slid it on his ring finger smiling.

The priest cleared his throat.

"With the power vested in me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Seville. You may now kiss the bride."

Alvin lifted her veil and their lips met and he embraced her tightly after she threw the bouquet Jeanette caught it. She smiled at him after they broke apart and stared into his sky blue yes.

"I love you so much Alvin."

He smiled at her and kissed her again.

"Love you to Mrs. Brittany Seville."

They exited the church and the cameras flashed in their faces as they made their way to the limo waiting to take them to the hall where their wedding reception was being held. The second limo held the others and took them to the hall for the reception before the bride and groom. As they drove away Brittany rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Alvin we finally did it. We're married and about to spend our lives together just like I always dreamt about. You are definitely the man of my dreams and now I'm your wife. I love you so much."

He smiled as he held her close.

"Yea I know we did it and I am glad we are finally married. I love you too. All that drama we went through finally paid off and we remained strong! No body can break us apart now because we're man and wife. Here we go Brittany honey put your shades on the flashes are going to be brighter than ever before."

She grabbed her shades and put them on her eyes and put his on his eyes. The chauffer opened the door and Alvin took Brittany's hand as they entered the hall with her band shining bright in the darkness. The cameras flashed and she grabbed onto him tighter as they made their way inside. The bodyguards tried to push the fans back.

"Alright people break it up. Its official Alvin and Brittany are now Mr. and Mrs. Seville. You can all go home now and watch the segment of the union. But now it's time to break it up…It's a private reception no fans or press allowed. Now enough!"

The doors closed and Alvin took off his shades and put them in his pocket. Then Brittany took hers off and put them in her purse. They made their way to the dance floor and Mike played their song. Brittany smiled at Alvin and said.

"Oh man what a night. Our first dance as husband and wife to our song too? I love you Alvin honey."

He grabbed her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder as they danced to their song while the spotlight shined.

"Now introducing Mr. and Mrs. Seville in their first dance as a married couple."

She smiled and buried her head in his chest while they moved to the music.

"Oh Alvin where are we going for our honeymoon?"

He smiled and whispered in her ear.

"Hawaii for 2 weeks just like you always wanted. With a honeymoon suite and of course a Jacuzzi. Then we come back and move into our house. We can't move in till you sign the papers as Mrs. Brittany Seville. Besides it's got to be fumigated and all that stuff. This will be done by the time we come home. I made sure of it. That's one of the many advantages of being a rock star. When we come home we pick up our marriage certificate and you sign the papers right underneath my name since I'm the head of household and we move into our new home. How's that sound?"

She smiled and sighed.

"Wonderful and just perfect too. Just like my perfect husband."

He smiled and held her close to him. The song went over and they sat at the table to drink something cold. Then Alvin got their plates of food to eat and sat next to her at the table specially marked for them decorated in red and pink. Theodore, Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor joined them and also ate. Simon stared at his elder brother.

"Wow Alvin you're a married man now the house will be lonely when you're gone. Not to mention quiet too."

Alvin swallowed his food.

"Yea I know but we're two blocks away Simon. I wouldn't be talking braniac 6 months from now it'll be you and Jeanette moving in to a new house as a married couple. So don't start with me tonight. It's my wedding night and after the reception we have to head to the airport to catch our plane to Hawaii. My luck I'll fall asleep on the plane I'm dead tired. Speaking of more to make our evening complete.

"Brittany look at that cake it's like 5 layers. Come on honey let's cut the cake so everyone can eat it."

He took her hand and Dave handed him the knife. Brittany put her hand over his and they cut the cake. Then he cut the cake and passed it out. She cut the cake for them and he smiled as they sat back down and ate their cake. She picked up a piece and stuck it in his mouth. Then Simon took the frosting and put it on Alvin's face. Brittany laughed and then Alvin put the frosting on her face and licked it off her lips. She smiled and just stared at him. Then she also kissed him after she did the same. Eleanor went to smash Brittany's face in the cake and Alvin moved her out of the way getting it smashed in his instead.

"Alright that was not funny Eleanor I'm going to kill you. Brittany did you see what your sister did to me?"

She laughed and wiped the cake from his face.

"I'm sorry but that was funny Alvin. Please forgive me?"

He laughed and then they both smashed the cake in Eleanor's face laughing.

"Alright you two now it's on! That wasn't funny at all Theo did you see what they did to me?"

He couldn't help himself he started laughing.

"I'm sorry but that's too funny! Oh no don't you dare Elle I'm sorry I laughed but it is their wedding night and they're both wearing white."

Simon and Jeanette shook their head and then both Alvin and Brittany smashed the cake in their faces.

Simon stared.

"Ok you know what you little brat that wasn't funny! Get back here Alvin so you can wear some to match me."

Alvin ran.

"Oh no you don't I have a plane to catch. Sorry bout that come on Brittany before you end up wearing our cake and ruin your gown. Would you like to change before we catch our plane or wear your gown?"

She smiled as they got in the limo again.

"Oh no I'm changing. This is too hot to be wearing on a plane. Besides you're covered in cake."

He laughed and stared at her.

"Ok I agree we should change and hang these up in our closets and I got out of the way before it got on my suit thank goodness."

The limo pulled up and they both entered their houses and changed out of their wedding clothes. Alvin put on his white jeans and a red shirt. Then he grabbed his suitcase and put it in the trunk. Brittany also changed into white jeans and a pink shirt. She also put her suitcase in the trunk. Then they got in the limo and headed toward the airport to catch their plane. After the limo pulled up they headed to the gate for their flight and got on. Then they both fell asleep as the plane took off on one another.


	60. Chapter 60

Confusion

Confusion

Ch 60

"Honeymoon"

Around 1:30am Simon picked up his cell and dialed Alvin's cell. He heard it ringing and answered.

"Simon why are you calling me we're still on the flight and it's like 1:30am in California. Ok if it's 1:30am in California; what time is it in Hawaii?"

Simon sighed and responded.

"It's only 7:30pm in Hawaii bro. So exactly what are you going to do when you do land? Where's Brittany?"

Alvin stroked Brittany's forehead gently and responded.

"Well she's fast asleep on me right now and we should be landing in 2 hours. It's an 8 hour plane trip. So most likely when we land I'll rent the car and head to our hotel suite and see what happens from there. Don't say it Simon I swear when I get home I'll knock you right out. Do not start on me right now. I'm still angry at you and the others for getting a stripper named Brittany to give me a lap dance. How the hell am I supposed to look at my wife when the friggin stripper's name was also Brittany? What were you thinking?"

Simon yelled back.

"It wasn't me or Theo it was our father's idea. Alvin you seriously need to calm down. Now you are acting immature and you're a married man now. Alvin stop thinking about last night will you? Brittany is your wife not the stripper from last night. There is no comparison what so ever; and Brittany is a lot prettier than that stupid stripper was. Now pull yourself together and enjoy your honeymoon. I mean it; I'll call you at a more descent time I'm dead tired right now. Bye bro Simon out. Just don't get Brittany pregnant so fast; Bye Alvin."

Alvin sighed and hung up his cell. Then he stared at his band on his hand and looked down at Brittany fast asleep on his chest. He stared at the brochure on Hawaii and then looked out of the window and sighed. He felt Brittany move and looked back down to see she only shifted her face the other way and deeper in his chest. He held her close and smiled.

Around 9:30pm Alvin shook Brittany gently.

"Honey we landed come on wake up. Brittany we're here you have to wake up."

She woke up and smiled at him.

"Sorry about that I was so tired. What time is it? How long did I sleep?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"Well let's say you have your 8 hours of sleep you needed. It's only 9:30PM here and 3:30AM in the morning back home. At home everyone is asleep but we're still up."

She took his hand as they got off the plane and he sighed with relief there were no reporters around or photographers. They got their luggage and he picked up their rental car. He put their luggage in the trunk and drove off toward the hotel. While they drove toward the hotel he held her hand on his lap. She smiled as she stared out of the window. Then at a light she asked.

"So how come there are no reporters, photographers, or fans around? Could that be because we had a private wedding, or will it get bad when we get to the hotel?"

When they pulled up he saw the fans and shook his head. Then he dialed Lou's cell and woke him up.

"Yea Alvin I'll be right over. Don't you two get out of that car until I get there you understand me? Why didn't Dave listen when I told him you should have a private wedding? Now even during your honeymoon you won't get left alone. You two are in for 2 tough weeks I'll tell you."

Alvin sighed.

"Yea I know please don't remind me. Just hurry because the fans just spotted the car."

He sat back and stared out of the window as the fans surrounded the hotel.

In the meantime the fans were talking.

"Oh what kind of car do you think they'll arrive in? Will it be a limo or just a plain car? Just to think we'll be the 1st fans to see the newlyweds. I can't believe they actually did it Alvin and Brittany are married. Even though they just announced they were a couple not to long ago."

Then one of the fans corrected them.

"Maybe so but the headlines say That Alvin Seville married his long time girlfriend Brittany Miller lead singer of the Chipettes. So it is a little more than a few years. You'll are forgetting about 9 years ago she was seen with him at signings and parties. So we shouldn't be complaining just be happy for him even though he is the hottest rocker out there till this day. Where could they be?"

In the meantime Alvin sat in the car and buried his head in his hands. Brittany put her hand on his shoulder.

"Alvin honey what did you expect? You saw the reporters when we exited the hall. But how did they know we would come here for our honeymoon? Where is Lou; they're starting to look at the car? Alvin what is taking him so long?"

He shook his head.

"I have no idea; but he better look like getting here before we get mobbed. I'm to the point of getting out of the car is disguises and forget about him. It's getting late and we should've checked in 30 minutes ago."

She sighed and stared.

"Ok that sounds like a good plan, but how on earth will we pull it off?"

He looked at his watch and called Lou back.

"Where are you? Lou do you have any idea how serious this is? Will you pick up your damn phone?"

He got ticked off and hung up the cell. Then he looked at Brittany.

"That's it we have to get out of the car and get to our suite. Before we lose the suite. Brittany I'm serious we can't wait any longer. I'm gonna call the desk and we're going to disguise ourselves."

She nodded and stared as he dialed the desk. The secretary answered.

"Hotel Aloha Bridget speaking how may I help you?"

Alvin responded into the phone.

"It's Alvin Seville calling to apologize for being late for check in. But we have been detained and will be coming in shortly. The honeymoon suite for Mr. and Mrs. Seville."

She looked through the book and responded.

"Very well Mr. Seville we'll be looking for you two. Just come to the desk and receive your keys. Would you like a security escort to help you and Mrs. Seville get in safely? We can have our security guard escort you in?"

He shook his head.

"No that will draw more attention. Just make sure the bell boy is by the desk so he can take our luggage to our room. Thank you though."

She looked at him and handed him the disguise. Then they got out of the car and he grabbed their luggage. He armed the car and took her hand as they walked toward the hotel. Then the cops started to yell.

"Minors are not permitted out side after 10pm the curfew is now passed. Get yourselves home now. There are no celebrities checking in until tomorrow afternoon now scatter or get a fine. Move it or we'll get your parent's phone numbers and get you grounded."

The teenagers scattered and several cars drove off. When the coast was clear the cop looked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Seville it is safe now you can take off the disguises. The hotel secretary called us and told us to come out right away. You will not be disturbed. But as for your security guard Lou he was booked for driving drunk. Please proceed and enjoy your stay here in Hawaii. Aloha and goodnight."

Alvin took off his disguise and so did Brittany. Then he turned to him and thanked him.

"Thank you officer have a goodnight and we will."

They entered the hotel and they walked to the desk. Brittany stood behind him holding his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. The bell boy took their luggage and he signed the book. While he signed Brittany realized the secretary was eyeing him up and down. Then she glared and cleared her throat.

"Ah hem are you aware that is my husband you're eyeing up and down? Besides he's too young for you. Now get your eyes back in your head and don't deny it either I'm watching you. Now knock it off and find another man to eye up and down. Before I get very angry and make you stop kabish!"

The secretary gulped and stared.

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Seville I had no idea that was you there. It won't happen again I promise. Have a goodnight and enjoy your stay here in Hawaii?"

She stared and Alvin looked.

"Thank you very much. We will enjoy our stay here I can assure you of that. Goodnight Bridget. Brittany honey come on now."

She smiled and took his hand as they headed to the honeymoon suite. He picked her up as they entered the room and lay her on the bed. The bell boy exited and put the Do No Disturb sign on the door. She smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said.

"Ooh Alvin we're finally married. After everything we went through my dream has finally come true. I married the man of my dreams! I love you so much."

He smiled down at her and brushed her hair from her eyes.

"I love you to Brittany. I have also married the girl of my dreams. Shall we celebrate in our own private Jacuzzi with champagne?"

She smiled and stared.

"Oh yes we should. Call room service and have them bring the champagne up while I go change."

He smiled and called room service. Then he changed into his swim trunks and pulled the bed down. Room service brought up the champagne and he gave him a 5 tip. He put the champagne in ice and went through the door to where the Jacuzzi was. Then he fixed the temperature and got in to wait for Brittany. While he waited he stared at his wedding band and smiled. Brittany entered the room with the Jacuzzi and slowly slid off her robe covering her string bikini that happened to be red. She poured their champagne and he gulped as she made her way toward him with the champagne in hand.

She approached him and handed him his champagne. He took it and looked at her.

"To us after all the drama we went through as a couple. Now we stand here as husband and wife so we can live happily ever after. "

She smiled and their glasses hit. Then they sipped their champagne and she shook her head.

"Ok that is some strong champagne. One glass will be enough for me thank you. That's even stronger than the one we had at our wedding reception. "

He stared at her and smiled.

"Yes I can agree with you there. That is pretty strong. One glass will also be fine for me thank you. Now it's time we start acting like newlyweds don't you think? It is our honeymoon you know. We know what newlyweds do on their wedding night don't we?"

She smiled and stared into his sky blue eyes.

"Yes we do and why not try something new than our normal routine? It is our wedding night and it's been a while too."

He put his champagne down and took hers. Then he put it on the side and embraced her tightly while he kissed her with passion. His hands moved to her bikini bottoms and he untied them slowly while she untied his swim trunks. She screamed out while he pushed her up against the side of the Jacuzzi. Then her screams turned into moans of pleasure as she indulged in his loving. She completely lost her breath and dug her nails into his skin. He closed his eyes while she pushed him against the side of the Jacuzzi and screamed out several times while his claws also came out. Then he retracted them in before he scratched her. Again he pushed her up against the side of the Jacuzzi while he also untied her bikini top. She closed her eyes and everything around them faded to red where all she could hear was their breath escalating and the sounds of pleasure escaping his lips as they continued to make love in the Jacuzzi for the 1st time as husband and wife not boyfriend and girlfriend.

When he couldn't go on no more he stopped and she looked as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She smiled at him and caught her breath.

"Whoa talk about letting loose! Oh man that was the most satisfying love making after being together for such a long time. You truly are a bad boy and now instead of just my boyfriend; you're my husband. Don't get offended; you are still some lover no doubt about that."

He smiled as he caught his breath.

"Oh really it took you that long to realize it? After all the times we made love now you realize no man can love you like I can? Now I've heard it all."

She looked and stared.

"Talk about touchy. You're the only man I made love to for the 100th time. To be exact you were my first love! Now it's time for you to respond. Don't get angry and start fighting with me either it's our wedding night."

He got out of the Jacuzzi and tied his swim trunks. Then he dried off and stared at her.

"Who is looking for a fight? Not me now what are you referring to? Well I'm waiting."

She got out of the Jacuzzi and put her bikini back on. Then she dried off and threw her robe over her body.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Alvin. You're a rock star; do not stand there and tell me I'm the only girl you slept with. There's more to it than you have been telling me about your relationship with Chelsea."

He shook his head and stared at her trying not to lose his temper with her.

"Brittany for the millionth time there was nothing between Chelsea and I. I was a friggin 1st grader when we went together. You are my 1st love and the only girl I slept with. Will you stop thinking I lied to you all those years please? I am not going to fight with you on our wedding night now enough of the accusations already! I'm going to bed goodnight!"

He stormed out of the Jacuzzi room and entered the bathroom and took a shower. Then he got ready for bed and brushed his teeth. He got in the bed under the covers and fell asleep leaving room for Brittany in the bed. But he had his back turned toward her side of the bed. Before he drifted off to sleep he stared at his wedding band and shook his head.

'So starts my life as a married man complete with our first fight too. Oh joy boy Dave talk about father knows best. Even on our wedding night we fight. '

He finally drifted off to sleep and Brittany entered after she took the champagne and put it in the little fridge. She put the glasses on the snack bar and entered the bathroom to take a shower. Then she also got ready for bed and brushed her teeth. She stared at her wedding band and shook her head. Then she got in the bed next to him and shook him.

"Alvin are you asleep? Don't be mad at me on our wedding night. Alvin I'm sorry about that; I just try to figure out why she is so obsessed with you?"

He opened his eyes and still kept his back to her.

"You tell me not to be angry at you. When you keep on asking me if I slept with another girl but you and on our wedding night. When the night I was late for our date I told you I was new at it. Why do you keep on insisting I lied to you? Brittany nearly 10 years we're together why are you second guessing if I'm telling you the truth about the whole love making? You are the only girl I made love to and now you're my wife. Can't you just be happy about our marriage? Brittany all Chelsea is now is a jealous fan that had a chance to date me years ago before my fame. Then she tried to walk back in my life after the fame rose and I met you. Nothing more than one of my obsessed fans too jealous of you because unlike her I love you and no one else is for me but you. Brittany you are my wife not Chelsea. So please just stop thinking Chelsea and I had anything but a lousy relationship way back in Elementary school? We are truly in love and married now nothing she tries can split us up."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him while she moved her lips along his shoulders. He turned around toward her and kissed her with passion while his hands moved up her thighs beneath the sheet that covered them. She sighed and smiled saying.

"How many times can a married couple make love on their wedding night? We made love in the Jacuzzi and now we're in the bed. You were out of energy in the Jacuzzi so I'm assuming you're really not in the mood to go again are you/? "

He smiled slyly and pushed her down to the bed.

"I guess you underestimated me didn't you? Not the least bit out of energy."

He threw the comforter over them again and they made love until neither of them could go any more. When it ended he held her close to him and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Brittany honey. I love you; see you in the morning."

He reached up and put the ceiling fan on and she moved her head from the pillow and onto his sweat soaked chest. She smiled and kissed his sweat soaked chest and said.

"Goodnight Alvin honey I love you. See you in the morning!"

He held her close and they both drifted off to sleep.

_**Well sorry to say but Confusion is now over…Not to fear another story is on it's way…It'll be up soon…I hope you all enjoyed my 1**__**st**__** ever fan fiction…Please continue to read and review on this pen name and my other one Chipmunk-chica7!!**_


End file.
